Shining Tales: Rise of a New World
by felixrockatansky
Summary: A group of unlikely and vastly different pokemon are brought together as the last hope their land has against a seemingly unstoppable army of evil. This ragtag team must uncover the secrets of the Clan of Shadows while also taking on their own personal battles in order to save their once island paradise from a future of tyrannical darkness.
1. PrologueChapter One: Royal Duties

**Authors Notes**

 **Hello everyone. I should let you all know that I did in fact originally upload this story a couple of months ago but took it down as I believed it was garbage and began to edit and complete it. I've been working on this story for about five or six months and I intend to kick off a franchise with this as my tent-pole adventure. I hope that everyone gives it a chance and ends up enjoying it, as I'm really keen to entertain readers. Leave feedback below regarding how much you are enjoying the story or even any memorable or funny lines and characters that you picked up. Each chapter will be posted every few days so keep an eye peeled or follow the story if you would like. I am truly grateful for anyone to talk to me about it or any consistent readers. Anyway, enough of me gushing. Sit back and enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Shining Tales: Rise of a New World**

 **Prologue**

A swirl of colours suddenly engulfed the darkness. The colours went and merged, forming shapes that could not quite be made out. Then an explosion of light, and suddenly fully formed images appeared in sight. There was now a clear visual, and not a pleasant one. A red figure falling from the highest tower...A black and blue being standing at the window having just committed a murder...Glaceon? No! His hand reached out as the pokemon materialized in front of him, too far away for him to touch. Then he felt his hands and legs tighten together and saw nothing but flames beneath him as he suddenly found himself staring down an inferno. There were sounds around him as the pokemon watching yelled and swore at him, throwing objects and creating an all too familiar feel. He started to be lowered, closer and closer to the fire, feeling the searing hot flames gradually crawling up his leg, up to his body. Glaceon continued to flash before him along with other familiar pokemon. King Volcarona...Queen Vespiquen...The zoroark! Was that the seed? Before his questions could be answered, the fire then faded from view with another flash of white light and he saw another pokemon swoop in to save him, ripping him free from his restraints and bringing him away from all the noise and chaos and Glaceon...

Lucario sat bolt upright, his forehead dripping with sweat. He was trying to steady his rapid breathing, his hand clutched against his chest and his eyes wide open from the vivid dream he just experienced. It was rather musty and warm in his tent so he leaned forward and unzipped it. The cool breeze flowed through the opening, allowing Lucario to feel awake again. He slowly stepped out into the night and stood up straight, looking out at the star spangled sky. He had had dreams like that before in the past several weeks but never had the visuals been so vibrant and clear. His heart fluttered when he thought of Glaceon and his soul ached when he thought of the king and queen. He then remembered the other pokemon he saw, the wind cutting past his spiky ears and the night sky casting a veil over the whole universe it seemed. He had seen the zoroark, a type of being that nobody had ever seen in living memory. A pokemon with the ability to shape shift into any other creature it wanted. He wondered why he saw it so vividly. It was holding the seed. The seed of endeavors, which had gone missing that fateful night as well. The mysterious object whose qualities were unknown yet Lucario still swore to defend it under King Volcarona's wishes. Seemed that Xatu's prediction was right after all.

'Something needs to be done.' Lucario said to himself, looking up and clenching his fists. It was the only explanation! Lucario did not know if his own dreams had shown him something brand new but now his mind and eyes were wide open. He started breathing heavily, knowing that his hunch was almost too good to be true.

'Lucario?' said a voice behind him. He turned his head slowly to see his friend, Togekiss, who had also appeared in his dream as the pokemon who had rescued him, mirroring real life. He analyzed Lucario closely, wondering what was happening.

'Togekiss.' Lucario said, his voice building strength as he knew what needed to be done. 'We need more members.'

'Why are you saying that?' Togekiss asked. Lucario turned back round to look ahead of him at the vast wasteland that encompassed as far as the eye can see,

'Cos we're going to save the land.'

 **Chapter One: Royal Duties**

Night had fallen around the once peaceful continent of Charom. In the most northern part of the pokemon land, the queens guard were filing out of the beautiful white castle to stand at the ready for potential attackers. There had been at least three raids on the courtyard below and one attempt on the keep itself, which had been successfully repelled but numbers of troops were being badly stretched. Before King Volcarona's death, the guards of the castle were mostly comprised of a troop of powerful pokemon in the types of fire, ground, steel, fighting and dragon. Nowadays, more pokemon were being forced into defensive duties to defend their families and homes from the Clan of Shadows, which was rapidly rising in followers. Not only that, but pokemon who had planned to settle down were since brought back to fight these battles, one of those pokemon being Charizard. Charizard hovered above a nearby clifftop, watching the troops being marshaled as he remembered his days as a soldier. He remembered some of the most intense battles he had fought, such as intervening in the conflict between the the prideful dragons of Rylus Mountain and the scheming scavengers of the Shan'rala Desert. When he was promoted to a captain, he was put in charge of a squad of soldiers that held off a barrage of attacks from a group of wrong-doers in the eastern city of Giruphin. Charizard then descended to the top of the rocky hill, his clawed feet crunching into the surface. He had initially planned to settle down with his wife, Ampharos to raise their family but her majesty, Queen Vespiquen, had summoned his presence personally, her intentions he did not know. As Charizard watched the action at the castle, the clouds began to spread, covering the moon. He began to summon a small flame but then stopped. He suspected that any distant sight of a hostile element would cause the guards to take action. Charizard then sat on the cliff, looking at the types of Pokemon that were standing guard. He recognized a number of them, including his old comrades Rhyperior, Donphan and Turtonator as well as some recruits he once knew who had grown into soldiers like Breloom and Mienshao. There were some very unlikely looking guards as well, such as Gastrodon, Carnivine and even Stunfisk. Despite this, Charizard had nothing but respect for these brave Pokemon.

'This both of our stations then?'

Charizard whipped around, ready to use fire blast only for a friendly green dragon to be standing smiling at him, his triangular wings settling down after silently gliding up to this point.

'Oh Flygon...' Charizard breathed a sigh of relief. 'I was honestly about to explode you off this cliff!'

Flygon chuckled.

'Sorry Charizard, I know how quick to action you are.' he chuckled. 'It is good to see you again anyway.'

'You too.' Charizard flopped down on the rock again as Flygon joined him to observe down below. 'Were you called into action earlier today?'

'Never quit this job my friend.' said Flygon, his insect-like eyes twinkling. 'You forget your age. Always a loyal soldier to the crown. An atrocity isn't it?'

'What is?'

Flygon frowned.

'Lucario.'

Charizard nodded. He remembered that day vividly. It shook the island like the awakening of Groudon, shattering order across the land. The betrayal of Lucario was the most shocking part, as he was well known across the land for his loyalty to the crown.

'They say that the queens spirit has been broken.' Flygon continued, further driving Charizard's anger at the situation up. 'He took everything that night. Volcarona's life, her soul, even the seed of endeavors.'

Charizard slowly nodded. He had known Lucario before all this. How he was the guardian of the seed of endeavors and a friend of both Charizard and the king. It was well documented that only the king knew what hidden power the seed had, and despite Lucario never finding out what it could do, he still guarded it with his life.

'How did this happen?' asked Charizard, his tail flaming up. Flygon looked at him. 'The murder of the king is bad enough but the fact that Lucario did it. It has diminished all loyalty in the land I swear.'

'Indeed.' said Flygon, solemnly. 'Towns and villages acting irrationally, families scared to leave their homes and this...vile shadow clan. I mean, what is their motivation? Did the kings death bring them or did they bring the kings death? Complete monsters.'

Charizard shook his head.

'Remember Flygon.' he said. Flygon turned to him. 'Every action has meaning behind it. This Clan of Shadows will have reason for the things they have committed, as I do not believe that Pokemon are born pure evil.

'You're sympathizing with them?'

'I am not.' Charizard's nostrils flared. 'What they have done is a violation against Charom itself and I have nothing but contempt for this repugnant clan. However, the best way to defeat the enemy is to know everything about them, which is the reason why the Queen has summoned me I believe.'

Flygon acknowledged his statement. Charizard was a proud warrior and would not tolerate false accusations.

'Well if her majesty is planning a skirmish to take the fight to the Clan..' said Flygon, as Charizard stood up and stretched his wings. 'She has picked a fine Pokemon for the job.' Charizard blinked and looked back at him, halting his take off momentarily.

'...You think so?'

'Of course!' Flygon looked surprised. 'I have no doubts in your abilities.'

'Well that is reassuring.' Charizard shrugged, knowing that Flygon was too polite to bring up past actions. 'In all honesty, I was surprised she picked me of all pokemon. She could have easily chosen you.'

'Oh please,' Flygon waved it off with a wry smile. 'I welcome the call but it should be left to more experienced hands.'

'I know you're more than capable of handling yourself Flygon.' Charizard reminded him, beginning to roll back his shoulders to move his wings into a good position for him to start flying. 'Proved that in the siege on Giruphin.'

'Learned from the best!' Flygon smiled. 'Take care.'

'You too my friend.'

With that, Charizard took off from the cliff, soaring down towards the castle. Flygon panicked for a second, thinking that the guards would think that Charizard was an incoming threat, then relaxed as the guards all stood to attention when Charizard landed. One of them stepped forward, nodding his head at Charizard's presence.

'Soldiers!' Donphan shouted at his squad, who stood to attention. 'This is Captain Charizard!'

The troops there all sprung to a salute, their backs to the front doors of the castle.

'At ease.' Charizard waved them off, as a path was formed allowing Charizard and Donphan to walk through.

'So what brings you here?' Donphan asked as behind him, some of the soldiers whispered and stared at Charizard in awe. They had heard so much about him. 'I thought you had retired?'

'Her highness has requested me to come here.' Charizard explained, the two of them walking across the drawbridge on the way to the front gates. 'A special mission.'

'I understand.'

Donphan gave the order for the two guards to open the door and they let Charizard inside. The huge hall that stood before him was absolutely majestic looking. Silver walls with countless wonderful paintings hanging from them, some of pokemon, some of completely abstract colours. In the middle facing Charizard was a marble staircase which lead straight upwards, past many floors and up to the top where another gleaming door was situated. This was the throne room and where Charizard would meet the queen. Charizard spread his wings again, disregarding the many tiring steps and began to float upwards, thinking of what it could be that she wanted him for. Perhaps leading an investigation? Scouting ahead to see if anything dangerous was coming? These thoughts persisted with Charizard as he reached the top floor and gave a loud knock on the golden entrance. It slowly opened by the tiniest of margins for Charizard to be greeted by a scowling armored face that was definitely not Vespiquen.

'General Aggron.' Charizard tucked his wings back and stood upright, similar to how he was greeted outside the castle.

'Captain Charizard,' Aggron acknowledged him, using his mighty steel arms to pull the huge doors further open. As Charizard stepped in, he looked over Aggron's shoulder to see her; an insect like pokemon with black and yellow stripes covering her large abdomen. Vespiquen.

'Your majesty.' Charizard sank to his knee in a sign of respect after Aggron performed a thorough investigation to make sure he was not a threat. The queen floated gracefully from her throne down to where they were both standing.

'Ah Charizard.' she said, as Charizard stood back up. 'I am so glad to see you. I bet your presence has inspired many of our troops. Well those we have left anyway.'

'I am just a soldier, my queen.' said Charizard, humbly, as Aggron clunked round to close the throne room door. 'I do what I must to protect this land for my family and for the people.'

'Admirable of you.' said Vespiquen. 'And how is your wife?'

'Ampharos is fine. She is looking after our egg as we speak. It will be a shame to not use my warmth to speed up the hatching.'

Vespiquen gave a weak smile. It was clear that she was still deeply tortured by the king's murder.

'You know why we brought you out of retirement?' she asked, allowing Aggron to form a circle with them. 'We would not have brought back just any soldier.'

Charizard blinked.

'You want me to lead an attack on the Clan of Shadow's base of operations, assuming you have located it?'

Vespiquen shook her head.

'Not exactly.' she looked at Aggron, who laid out a map of Charom on the floor.

'Recon teams have sussed out something.' said Aggron in his gravelly voice. 'This clan seems to dispatch assault groups at different intervals to multiple towns and cities across the land. The last points of attack have all seemed to be in the western area of Charom, springing raids on Fayonra Bay, Vortur Forest, Harfawn Town and of course, Stian Volcano.' Aggron looked up for a second to confirm that was where Charizard lived to which he nodded. 'This gives us a clue for who their targets mainly are.'

'So what are you saying?' asked Charizard. Aggron pointed at the map.

'This is the place that can reach out to all those places simultaneously.' His finger landed on an orange stretch of land located some way outside the citadel.

'The Shan'rala desert...' said Charizard. He had hoped that he could have stayed away from that place for longer than he anticipated. 'This is going off a hunch?'

'We need to take all initiatives, Charizard.' said Vespiquen. She picked up the map and folded it up. 'We are not asking you to storm through the desert and set everything ablaze in hope of finding them. We just need you to be the one who can prove this theory, then we can take them down.'

'I understand.' said Charizard, thinking that he would serve better as a warrior rather than a scout. 'When do you need me to-'

'As soon as possible' said Vespiquen, quickly. 'We need to act swiftly. Enough blood has been spilled already because of these barbarians. You scope the desert for any suspicious activity. If nothing comes to fruition then come back and we will start on the next place. However, if you see anything noteworthy, any Pokemon behaving strangely; track them. Do not take anything for granted.'

Charizard nodded. He then realised something that he hadn't thought of before.

'What are all the regional leaders doing?' he asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Well Lord Arcanine has been unusually quiet ever since the attack on Stian.' Charizard explained. 'Are all the others the same? I haven't heard much from Lady Florges of Harfawn or Prince Greninja of Fayonra.'

'Well you should ask them shouldn't you?' Vespiquen said, unusually harshly. 'They make the governmental decisions for their area alone. I am the only one who can have a say in a universal sense.'

'I just think it's peculiar that there has been a distinct lack of resistance put up.' Charizard shrugged, turning away.

'Well if the public have a say about things, then they can't be ignored for long.' rumbled Aggron after having a thought about what was said. 'Apparently Fayonra Bay has been acting pretty hostile to any outsiders recently. Anyway Charizard, go now. The sooner we solve this, the less you'll have to worry about the leadership of the regions.'

Charizard nodded and began to head towards the door.

'Oh one more thing, Charizard.' Vespiquen added. Charizard turned back to her, seeing her face had dropped again. She struggled to get her next words out.

'If you see him...' Vespiquen's voice was choked up. She turned away. Aggron quickly turned to see to his queens needs.

'Your majesty...'

Vespiquen waved off Aggron and turned back to face Charizard. Her eyes went to steely determination.

'If you see Lucario, I know he is out there somewhere.' she said, as Aggron gritted his teeth at the mention of his name. 'If you see him, bring him here. He is done running.'

'Of course, my queen.' Charizard bowed, and left the room, leaving Vespiquen to float back to her throne, albeit with her wings shaking as they glided through the air. Aggron quickly rushed up to her.

'My queen...'

'I'm fine Aggron.' Vespiquen warded off his hand and turned back round to face him, her eyes glistening slightly. 'It's just...the thought of him. Every factor of it. Oh...'

She rested her head in her hand and collapsed in her jewel-encrusted throne.

'Mark my words, Lucario will pay.' Aggron said then quickly thought to change the subject. 'Are you sure Charizard is the pokemon for the task ahead?'

'You have doubts, Aggron?' she sniffed, looking up at her trusted general.

'I know that he is a skilled combatant,' Aggron said. 'but he is known to be careless.'

'As in he rushes into conflict?'

Aggron tilted his head slightly to the side and pursed his mouth tightly.

'Kind of.' he replied. 'More of the fact that he is known to forget vital pieces of information and make decisions that aren't thought out properly. And it can be critical. A couple of years ago he was leading a squad into-'

'Be that as it may,' Vespiquen looked down at Aggron who was below her steps to the throne. 'He is arguably the best fighter we have at our disposal.'

Aggron stayed quiet as Vespiquen leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. Around the beautiful chandelier in the centre of it was artwork of what appeared to be the known pokemon world with planets, stars and solar systems. The outline of Arceus, the god of all pokemon was faded into the colours and Vespiquen felt as if she needed a miracle from him to make things right.

* * *

Stian Volcano was where Charizard needed to head to before he began his mission, and for good reason. He flew over the many generators churning the pouring lava and changing it into solid rock, past the main village situated on top of the mountain and to the outskirts where he landed on front of a little cottage that was rather secluded. It was about one hundred metres away from the nearest homestead and was positioned near the edge of a jagged cliff, overseeing the fiery plains down below. Charizard landed on the charcoal black rock and looked behind him over his shoulder. The volcano above was billowing grey smoke up to the sky while down below, many pokemon put in a massive shift to contain the levels of fire emerging from the ground and file it into their devices, ready to convert it to energy. _Is this the life that I am set to lead soon_? thought Charizard, taking a step closer to the edge of the cliff. _Once this is settled, I have to adapt to this lifestyle. I thought I would remain a true soldier all my life_... His train of thought was interrupted by the creaking of a door to his left. He turned round to see the face that had set his world alight and warmed his heart for so much of his adult life. It was his loving wife, Ampharos, standing in the doorway and waiting for him to respond.

'Well?' she asked, her face pleasant but her tone rather serious. Charizard stayed quiet as he looked at the black and yellow bipedal sheep pokemon, his fiery tail swaying in the slight breeze. He turned his body to face her and began to walk slowly. One look at his body language made Ampharos know what was going on. She bowed her head.

'It won't be long.' Charizard said, approaching Ampharos with a sad look in his eye. 'I will make sure of that.'

'I thought you were done.' Ampharos murmured, her head still lowered. Over her shoulder, a small fire was seen crackling and almost sparking out. 'No more fighting. No more bloodshed.'

'I stop when the Clan of Shadows stop.' Charizard told her, resting his hand on Ampharos's arm gently. 'When I am done with my small mission, I will return.'

'Charizard, I am worried.' Ampharos shuddered slightly as the two embraced. 'We've seen what these pokemon have done, we don't know the extent of their cruelty! How much more of this do we have to bear through?'

'I am putting myself forward as a husband and a warrior.' Charizard told her. 'It's only an excursion around the Shan'rala desert and if nothing is found, I will campaign to General Aggron to have my role reduced in the next mission.'

Charizard gave her a reassuring look as they let go of each other, hoping she would understand. Ampharos wiped her eye and managed a slight smile as the fire inside sizzled and burned out.

'May I..?' Charizard gestured over at the interior of the house. Ampharos nodded and Charizard walked on inside. His homestead was very well kept, the stone walls polished and shiny, the carpet underfoot free of any dust as Charizard's feet stepped over it. A fireplace was installed into the wall, powered by heat generators positioned directly underground. It seemed that the power had gone out as the fire that had been burning for some time had evaporated, leaving the object in the fire all alone. Charizard knelt down in front of it and gently stroked the green-dotted little thing with a gentle finger. It was an egg. His and Ampharos's egg that was laid on the last few days of winter, just before the murder of Volcarona. He leaned in and breathed a little trickle of flames into the base of the fireplace, causing the fire to reignite and the egg to receive the warmth that it needed to speed up its hatching.

'Hey you.' Charizard whispered to the little egg, his hand caressing it's shell, Ampharos appearing at the doorway. 'Look...Daddy needs to be away for a a while. Your mother will be your guardian and she will protect you at all costs.' He paused for a second and looked back at his wife, giving her the most reassuring facial expression he could. He turned back to his unborn child, the fire beginning to grow until it was licking the whole bottom half. 'It's a scary world out there just now but my goal is to make it safe so I can bring you into it. Don't you go hatching without me.'

Charizard stood back up, watching his egg heating up in the fireplace and gave a small smile. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach, and his hand closed over his wifes as she held on tightly to him, seemingly not wanting to let go. Above the fireplace, Charizard saw a small object that was perched on a shelf for all to see. It was their unity gem, the traditional symbol of marriage in Charom which he presented to Ampharos about a year ago. Charizard closed his eyes, knowing how much he would miss this and leaned turned his head so his snout was positioned next to Ampharos's ear.

'I love you forever. And I will return to both of you.'


	2. Chapter Two: Trust

**Chapter Two: Trust**

The places of Charom were as interesting as they were different. The contrast between the small quiet Harfawn town was evident next to the stunning radiant area that was Fayonra Bay. This was what was going through Sceptile's mind as his eyes were assaulted by the light of the blazing sun. He shielded his face with the razor sharp leaf on his arm, causing him to almost trip over something moving underneath him.

'Hey, watch were you're going, punk!'

'Oh, sorry!' said Sceptile, noticing that he had almost fallen over a krabby, who was eyeing him up sternly. He turned and took in his surroundings. Golden sand lapped over his green feet, tickling them slightly. This beach seemed to stretch for miles while at the side, a series of outdoor cafes and apartments littered the street. There was a more urban area deeper into the city while the more exotic and tropical places were on the outskirts. Sceptile just could not get over how cool this place looked. It was like a perfect summer holiday location. He had never seen so many water pokemon in his life. From the crowds of wingull flocking the area to the slow moving corsola making their way back to the sea. The excitable little palpitoad playing in the sand and the old wise whiscash smiling at the happy young pokemon around him. It was a paradise. At least, for a water pokemon. Ever since a recent attack from the Clan of Shadows had resulted in the kidnapping of a number of residents, the pokemon of Fayonra bay had been rather reluctant to let non-water type Pokemon around the area. Sceptile was aware of this and was prepared for anything that was going to be thrown his way. At least, that's what he had thought.

'Hey you.'

Sceptile turned and was confronted with two angry looking Pokemon. One was a barbaracle, the other a cloyster.

'What is it?' asked Sceptile politely. His father often told him that courtesy was the best way to approach a situation first. Barbaracle jabbed his finger into Sceptile's chest.

'You think this is funny?' he asked, his tone aggressive. 'We don't want you guys around just now.'

'Oh come on guys.' said Sceptile, exasperatedly. 'I am just a regular grass Pokemon traveling this land. It's the thing I've wanted to do since I was a Treecko. Can't I just get through this nice place without-'

'Sorry twig-muncher.' said Cloyster, coming face to face with Sceptile. 'But the needs of us here in Fayonra Bay are more important than your petty needs of sightseeing.'

Barbaracle moved closer as well. More and more Pokemon had come to see this conflict.

'This is where we live.' said Barbaracle, as Sceptile held his ground. 'This ain't somewhere were you can just walk through like you own it. Grass Pokemon feel so entitled don't they?' He looked at Cloyster, who chuckled.

'The only ones who I think feel entitled right now are you two.' said Sceptile, his easygoing demeanor replaced by a defiant attitude. 'Fayonra Bay has not been the only place affected by this Clan, I'm as wary of them as you are, but hostility will not help you here. Now move.'

The area went relatively quiet. Cloyster almost sank back into his shell, obviously not as tough as he thought he was, but Barbaracle only smirked.

'Suit yourself.' he said, his tone less aggressive but more calculating. 'You think because you're no longer a Grovyle you're the toughest Pokemon around. You ain't nothing, I know you're scared. Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!'

Sceptile looked up. He had lowered his head slightly after that jibe.

'Yeah that's right.' said Barbaracle, smirking again. 'Now you go be a good little Grovyle and go back to your little field where you can pick flowers until you either grow up or realise your future in serving Whimsicott's with their bouquets, alright?'

Sceptile said nothing. Instead he kept his head down and turned away. As he walked back to the path he came from, he heard Cloyster laughing. Probably after he had untucked himself from his shell and knew the coast was clear, thought Sceptile, pardoning the pun.

'These grass types are really insufferable aren't they.' muttered Barbaracle.

'Maybe if you weren't so scared around them, they wouldn't make you so angry, Barbaracle.'

Barbaracle turned and leapt into the air. A beautiful serpent-like Pokemon had emerged from the water and sat, her posture straight up and no nonsense. All the male Pokemon around her seemed to get suddenly nervous.

'Oh Milotic.' said Barbaracle, as Cloyster seemed to shrink into his shell again. Barbaracle no longer seemed as confident as he did when confronting Sceptile. 'Hey, gotta make sure who's boss around here eh?'

Milotic frowned.

'Last time I checked, the boss round Fayonra Bay was Prince Greninja.' she said, her face seeming critical of everything Barbaracle stood for. 'Not some nobody who is insecure about himself and feels the need to bully those who won't strike back.

There were laughs from the spectators around them. Barbaracle hunched his shoulders.

'Look, Milotic.' he said, trying to remain relatively composed. 'In the current situation I don't think there is time for politeness to outsiders, at least not now. Who knows who is good and who is bad? You should know, they took Gyarados away!'

This sentence seemed to set Milotic off slightly. Her composure faded as she glared straight at Barbaracle, who took the tiniest of steps back.

'And who was it that took Gyarados?' asked Milotic harshly. 'It sure wasn't a Sceptile, was it? Stop being an idiot.'

With that, Milotic gracefully glided down the path where Sceptile walked away, leaving Barbaracle speechless.

* * *

Sceptile blew on the leaf flute he had just crafted, letting out a sharp note which frightened a toucannon out of the tree whose branch Sceptile was resting on. When he was a treecko, he was regarded as the best leaf flute player in Harfawn town, which Sceptile still regarded as his finest achievement. Nothing that Barbaracle had said really affected him apart from the dig at his confidence because Sceptile knew that it was pretty true. Sceptile had always wanted to travel the land of Charom for many different reasons. For one, he came from a rather large family and was always considered to be the runt of the litter. He was incredibly small growing up and apart from his flute skills, had little noteworthy qualities that made him stand out from the rest. Also his father had worked as a management consultant for many years which required him to bounce from region to region many times. It was something that Sceptile had so much admiration for and would always want to impress his father with. One of his other inspirations was the explorer, Armaldo, who was said to have lived for countless millennia as an adventurer and apparently visited lands far away from Charom. It had always been Sceptile's dream to replicate even a fraction of what Armaldo had accomplished. As he sat on his branch twiddling his flute between his fingers, he looked up, seeing the sun pour through the higher branches of tall trees and wondering just how big this land really was. _It isn't right to be put off just because one pokemon was a bully to me. This is what I have wanted for so long!_

'Hey.'

A voice came from down below. Sceptile looked down. It was Milotic, sitting under the tree and gazing straight up at him.

'Oh hello.' said Sceptile, his face reddening at the sight of her. Wow, he thought, staring at her luscious pink hair and her gleaming eyes. She was extremely beautiful, but it could be ruined by a horrible attitude like Barbaracle. 'You here to tell me to get further away from Fayonra Bay?'

Milotic gave a tinkering laugh.

'Oh no, you can stay there as long as you like.' she said, much to Sceptile's interest. He hopped down from the tree and came face to face with Milotic.

'You're a Milotic.' Sceptile pointed out, stepping over a twig jutting out of the earth.

'I know.' Milotic gave Sceptile a playfully sympathetic smile which just made Sceptile's face even more red.

'Sorry I'm new to this area, I haven't seen many water pokemon in my life.'

'I wish that your welcome to Fayonra could have been more pleasurable.' Milotic sighed, nodding back in the direction of the beach. 'Trust me it wasn't always like that.'

'I bet.' Sceptile wanted to avert his eyes but Milotic's appearance was making it difficult for him to blink, let alone look away. I bet I look like a complete idiot right now, he thought agitatedly.

'Ignore Barbaracle.' Milotic said, as Sceptile offered her a seat on the wet bit of grass. 'He likes to think himself the hero of Fayonra Bay but in reality he just jumps at conclusions and makes himself look like an idiot.'

'You know I can't say I'm shocked at his distrust.' said Sceptile, flopping back down on the grass and twirling his grass flute. 'The whole island is on edge.'

'To tell you the truth,' said Milotic, joining him in his little patch of grass. 'he is afraid of grass pokemon because he knows they can beat him. He is a water-rock Pokemon, making him extremely vulnerable to you guys. You could have definitely taken him there.'

Sceptile laughed.

'Me? I don't think so.' he tried to think of something funny to say. 'I'm not a fighter. I only know how to throw a leaf blade with one arm.'

Milotic raised her eyebrows in surprise. _Well that wasn't funny_ , Sceptile thought. _Just highlighting my incapabilities._

'Even still,' Milotic came to his rescue. 'I wouldn't put it past you to take out lets say...ten of them?'

Sceptile nodded, hoping this was a compliment of his physicality.

'Maybe. However, I think that might justify his fear of grass types out to get him and the whole bay would turn on me.'

'Relax.' Milotic said, wriggling slightly on the wet grass to keep her body slippery. 'You know, apart from Prince Greninja, I am the one who can control others but that's not due to authority.'

Sceptile grinned.

'I'm guessing you're the optimist among the rest.'

'Not exactly.' said Milotic. 'Water Pokemon in general are very prideful, especially the males. It is said that male water Pokemon only bow down to the females if they are brave enough to challenge them, which I do and I wish more of my...lady friends did.'

Sceptile noticed the peculiar pause in Milotic's sentence but dismissed it almost immediately. Not important right now.

'The males in your area always assholes?' asked Sceptile, hoping for a yes.

'Recently they became worse.' said Milotic. 'To be fair everyone has. If Barbaracle hadn't tried to start on you, someone else would have.'

'How comforting.' Sceptile leaned back against a mossy rock, the wet grass tickling his back underneath. 'And what about you? Are you mistrusting?'

'Not mistrusting. Just cautious.' Milotic said, then quickly explained. 'I just think that when you walk away from conflict like that, Barbaracle should be aware of the fact you're not a threat.'

'Enough about him.' Sceptile waved his hand. 'He's not important anymore.'

There was a small silence as Sceptile continued to look at Milotic while twirling his leaf flute. Milotic was busy adjusting herself on the slippery ground, her long cream-coloured body seemingly beautifying everything around her. The shades of the plants and flowers brightened up and the sunlight trickling through the gaps in the high trees.

'What is it?'

Sceptile suddenly came to his senses and realised that he had been looking at Milotic for a bit too long.

'Nothing.' Sceptile looked around, hoping that Milotic was not unnerved. 'I was just thinking that...'

'That what?' Milotic asked, looking genuinely curious.

'...The Clan of Shadows hit Fayonra pretty hard didn't they?' Sceptile said, hoping to empathize with her.

'Yes.' Milotic gave a remorseful expression. 'There was commotion in the inner city minutes before it began. I don't know what happened but almost immediately, some sort of black shape appeared in the sky.'

'Yeah I heard about that when they attacked Harfawn.' Sceptile said. 'I didn't see it though. I was hiding.'

'And all of a sudden, pokemon dropped from it.' Milotic continued. 'I managed to scarper into the deepest part of the sea to hide but it didn't stop them from...'

Milotic trailed off, looking rather uncomfortable. Sceptile didn't know if continuing the talk would help at all.

'What's the matter?' asked Sceptile, hoping that she would find better sanctuary with him.

'Oh, it's just that someone who I... Well he's been taken away.'

Sceptile didn't know what to say. He felt as if he had said the wrong thing to make Milotic sad. Then all of a sudden, a particle in his mind emerged. Something that sparked some unsavory emotions. Jealousy? Frustration? Is this a boyfriend she was talking about?

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...'

'Sceptile...' whispered Milotic, as a tear fell down her face. 'Whatever this clan has done with Gyarados... I need to know he is okay. There is no knowing what these Pokemon do to others they capture. Will you help me find him?'

Sceptile stood up and wiped the tear from Milotic's face, still fighting this morally unacceptable mindset of envy.

'...I will.' he said. Milotic gave a smile. 'They have pillaged my town too. We can travel tomorrow. We'll find Gyarados, and I'll have the adventure across Charom like I have always wanted to. We will set things right.'

'Oh I'm sorry.' Milotic pined, her tail rising and attempting to gently lower Sceptile's hand. 'I didn't mean to make everything bad here.'

'No it's okay.' Sceptile said. 'It's about doing what is right.'

'Thank you Sceptile. Its crazy, I've just met you and I just know you're a good Pokemon to help me here. We both have goals that intertwine.

Sceptile sat beside her, his tail soaking up the wetness. He shrugged and smiled, his young boyish mind ignoring how open Milotic was being to him despite only knowing him for about ten minutes.

'Just want to help anyone I can.'

They sat in silence for several minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence either. The two of them just listened to the wind breeze and the tweets of bird pokemon. It was a lovely sky. Pink clouds with an orange sun popping through them. Milotic thought she might have seen the Eon duo of Latias and Latios soaring through the sunset at high speed.

'Hey did you see that? In the sky?'

'I wasn't looking at the sky.' said Sceptile. Milotic turned her head. Sceptile seemed to have quickly looked straight ahead at a nearby tree. _Was he looking at me_ , thought Milotic?

'Haha, hey look a little Caterpie baby over there.' Sceptile pointed straight ahead. Milotic laughed and looked at Sceptile's hand.

'I meant to ask, what is that?'

'This?' said Sceptile, holding up his grass flute. 'It's an instrument. I played it all the time when I was little. Was head of the choir in Harfawn Town with this bad boy. Was decent at it!'

Milotic looked at him some more. Her eyes seemed to be tired.

'Play a song.' she said smiling. Sceptile was taken aback.

'Anything?' he asked. Milotic nodded. _Alrighty then_ , thought Sceptile. He put the flute to his mouth and played a song he knew from his youth. It was a slow song which fit the mood nicely. Milotic seemed to find it soothing and pleasant. She rested her head on Sceptile's shoulder.

'I like it here...' she said faintly, with Sceptile playing the song away as the wind calmed down. Although many would definitely argue otherwise, lying there in the wonderful forest with the enchanting song being played really gave the impression that the ravaged land was at peace for now.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

It should be noted that the first five chapters of the story introduce all the main characters and you may find the whole story jumping around a lot due to the amount I have. I am aware that it can be off putting for some but hopefully, you can look past it. On the positive side, it means that everyone will have a wide selection of characters to relate to and enjoy. This is only the beginning my friends so stay tuned for the next installment.


	3. Chapter Three: Shady People StalwartCity

**Chapter Three: Shady People, Stalwart City**

The bands around Electivire's arms broke. The magneton's released their magnetic fields from his body, allowing him to drop to the floor outside the Tanapas City Police Station. Electivire grunted as he hit the ground, stumbling to his knees. Both magneton lowered themselves while still centimetres close from Electivire's sides. He stood up straight and forcefully pulled his arms away, his wrists tethered together by iron cuffs.

'Yeah, I get it.' he snapped, wrenching away from the persistent magneton on his left. 'Get yer over sized magnets away from me.'

'Electivire!'

Electivire turned and saw the Police Deputy, a skarmory, landing in front of him.

'You behave yourself.' said Skarmory, as Electivire rolled his eyes, freeing himself from the magneton to his right. 'Your sentence was cut short only due to your crime being so pitifully minute. Don't make me change my mind.'

'Minute crime?' Electivire stifled a laugh. 'Nice cop mentality, officer. Wish they were all like you.'

'Sorry were you not listening?' Skarmory scowled, the magneton either side of Electivire at the ready to zap him if he did anything weird. 'I can put you back in there in no time. I highly suggest you keep you be on your best behavior. Do you understand?'

'Gotcha.' said Electivire dryly. Skarmory then plucked some paper from the bag round his neck and gave it to Electivire.

'What is this?' he asked, taking the papers from Skarmory.

'Well instead of spending another three weeks in prison, it's community service you'll be doing.'

Electivire looked up from reading.

'Are you kidding me?'

'What? You think you'd get off scot-free?' laughed Skarmory. 'You will be sent to do different jobs around Tanapas City for a maximum of one hundred hours and any misbehaving will get you sent straight back to the cells, got it?'

Electivire just stood there, one of his eyebrows raised. The nerve of this guy, he thought.

'When I'm done sir,' said Electivire, smirking. 'I am going to personally bend your beak back at a ninety degree angle.'

Both magneton buzzed loudly.

'THREATENING A POLICE DEPUTY IS OUT OF LINE.' they shrieked in their robotic voices. Electivire shrugged his shoulders with his hands spread. Skarmory took a step forward. The metal hawk smirked back, clearly unfazed.

'Thats another twenty hours for you.' Skarmory hissed. He then leaned in to whisper in Electivire's ear, his cold steel beak almost jabbing into Electivire's fuzzy yellow chest. 'Like I said, behave yourself. Do I make myself clear?'

Skarmory lowered his head down to Electivire's mouth. Electivire's lip curled.

'Crystal.'

Skarmory looked up and gave a nod at both of the magneton, who floated backwards and allowed Electivire to move forward at last. Skarmory stepped to the side, giving access to the door leading to the exit of the police station. Electivire gave a last look of disdain at Skarmory and began to head towards the glimmer of sunlight outside. Skarmory closed his eyes and waited. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds... It was a whole ten seconds before Electivire lumbered awkwardly back into Skarmory's line of sight, sheepishly holding up his arms.

'Uh hey, can you take these off?' Electivire asked, showing off his handcuffs. It was surprising that Skarmory and his metal associates weren't melting from the heat generating off Electivire's bright red face.

* * *

 _You know_ , thought Electivire, as he dropped the rubbish he picked up with his antennae in the nearest bin with a casual flick, _sitting in a cell and getting in the occasional brawl would be far more entertaining than this. Maybe I should have punched Skarmory in the face so they would send me back and not have to spend the next two weeks doing things that could be done in two seconds if I was an Alakazam._

Electivire was used to being in trouble with the law. His childhood as an Elekid on the other side of the land in Giruphin City mostly comprised of him picking fights with the Scythers and Magmars much bigger than him. He had moved to Tanapas City looking for potential work and only got involved in more trouble. He was practically joined at the hip to wrongdoing and performed various minor crimes that Electivire felt he had been hard done by. Really? Jail time for stealing Brightpowder? Nobody even used that stuff, thought Electivire, as he lowered his antennae to pick up more litter.

'Hey, let me go!'

Electivire jumped. It appeared he had accidentally picked up a trubbish and was about to put him in the bin. Trubbish was squirming and yelling.

'Oh sorry.' said Electivire, putting him down back on the ground. A large shadow then passed over him.

'What do you think you're doing?'

Electivire looked up. It was a garbodor, obviously related to the little trubbish. The smell reeking from him almost knocked out Electivire.

'My apologies.' blushed Electivire, standing up straight and brushing himself off. 'I thought he was...uh...' He looked down at the trubbish who glared angrily up at him.

'He was what?' asked Garbodor, sternly, his smell getting worse as he got angrier. 'Say it!'

Electivire stood there, his face blank. In the end, he just said it plainly.

'Well since I was picking up rubbish I thought he was rubbish, cos he looks like rubbish, smells like rubbish and for Arceus's sake, his name is Trubbish.'

The three of them stood in silence for a few seconds. Electivire was defiant while the two trash Pokemon stood there in shock.

'You have some nerve.' said Garbodor, quietly. With that, he picked up a visibly upset Trubbish and walked the other way. Electivire watched them shuffle away, until he gave a small outburst.

'Oh come on, man!' he shouted out loud so that everyone in the neighborhood turned their head. 'Will someone provide me with some amusement?'

He looked up to see heads pop out slightly from windows to see what was going on down on Electivire's street. All those residents could see was a bizarre looking pokemon down below throwing his arms about wildly like an out of control octopus. Electivire continued to stare around, bored out of his mind despite the fact that he only began his work about five minutes ago.

'Tanapas is shit isn't it?' he said to himself.

THUD!

Electivire's feet were swept from underneath him and he hit the ground with a thud. He immediately jumped back up to his feet, his antennae sparking.

'Alright, who wants some? Who...' he looked round. There was nobody in sight. Who did that? Was it a pesky ghost Pokemon playing tricks while invisible? Electivire heard a little 'psst' noise from his right. He turned round to see a small lizard like Pokemon hiding behind a plant pot, beckoning him to come over. It was a heliolisk.

'Did you do that?' asked Electivire, storming up to Heliolisk who slid behind the plant pot even further. Electivire noticed his eyes were darting from side to side, making him look very shifty.

'I haven't got much time.' he hissed.

'You haven't... what?' asked Electivire, confused. Heliolisk jumped onto the pot, still looking either side of him as if he was a wanted criminal.

'Look...' said Heliolisk, as Electivire crouched down to listen. 'We're all in terrible danger. I can't stay here for long but you must move to the inner city and tell the mayor wherever he may be to get away. Then he can send a message to the people of Tanapas and order them to get out!'

Electivire just stood there, absolutely baffled at the news that this weird little reptile just told him. After a few seconds he blurted out;

'Is the danger... that Clan of Shadows?'

Heliolisk nodded.

'You need to tell mayor Gumshoos that the Clan are sending full scale assaults to every major place in Charom!' hissed Heliolisk, bouncing up and down urgently. 'I need to move fast around the land to spread this warning and I have others in different places but I'm entrusting you to spread the word here!'

'Wait a minute.' said Electivire, halting Heliolisk as he jumped off the pot. 'Why should I believe you? You look real suspicious.'

Heliolisk gritted his teeth.

'I told the same thing to Pokemon in Fayonra Bay, Stian Volcano and Aryil Town, and they didn't believe me either!' pleaded Heliolisk, his eyes more focused on Electivire. 'And look what happened to them! I don't want more places to be attacked, I beg you, I need to go to the likes of Vortur Forest and Harfawn Town to make sure they're safe!'

Electivire pondered this. Heliolisk didn't look like he really knew where he was at the moment, so he was hard pressed to trust him. That being said, every place was under threat from the Clan and the things they were doing to the citizens were truly despicable.

'Alright.' said Electivire. 'I believe you.'

Heliolisk nodded, and turned away to leave.

'However,' said Electivire said, grabbing Heliolisk by the frilled collar on the back of his neck and yanked him up in the air, his little legs scrambling. 'if I find out you're bullshitting me, I will find you and I will bury you so far into the earth that Groudon himself will need to erupt you out.'

Heliolisk nodded frantically. Electivire dropped him, and he scuttled away in the direction of Stian Volcano. Electivire then turned in the direction of the city centre. _Alright_ , he thought, squaring his shoulders. _This is about to get problematic_.

* * *

The dim chamber lit up with a few candles, ignited from the will-o-wisp. In the middle of the dark room, a swirling black vortex appeared. A spectral shape half-emerged from the rift in time and space. It was a spiky shape, and appeared it was the frightening head of a gigantic pokemon.

'What news do you bring me?' The shadow spoke in a haunting, low voice. Out of the wall, a Ghost Pokemon slipped through and landed on it's feet. It walked over to the ghostly apparition and the candles lit up its appearance.

'You will be pleased to know...' said Gengar, his voice appearing to echo in the chamber. 'That Tanapas City will fall tonight. It is inevitable my lord.'

The shape did not answer. Gengar looked at it, waiting for it to express it's delight at the incoming destruction of one of the two major cities in Charom. Instead, it breathed a large sinister sigh.

'I am at a loss, Gengar,' it said. Gengar frowned. 'as to why you think taking Tanapas matters. What benefit do I have from the destruction of city?'

'There will be prisoners.' said Gengar quickly. 'Tanapas is a city rife with potentially strong pokemon and I bet you anything that it will be extremely handy to assimilate them.' He stepped further forward. 'It always pays to have more at our disposal.'

More swirling spectral shapes emerged from the shape. Gengar grinned as he knew he had proved his point.

'The population of Tanapas will prove a handy amount for the energy conversions.' it said in that terrifying voice. 'We have no need for more troops, the ones we have are powerful enough.'

'Understood.'

'Is that disappointment I detect Gengar?' it asked, noticing his tone.

'Master, you know me.' Gengar chuckled. 'I relish the hunt. You just need to call me here and I will strike up any successful operation to sacrifice as many as the weaklings of Charom as I can.'

'If I may interject!' came a hissing voice from behind Gengar. He spun round, his calm demeanor slowly being taken over by a susceptible temper. In walked a black, sleek, fox-like Pokemon, almost with a swagger. Gengar looked at him as if he had just spat in his face. The distaste was evident.

'Zoroark.' the shadow exclaimed. 'This is a rarity. To what do we owe this pleasure?'

Zoroark stood next to Gengar, with a haughty look on his face.

'Well Gengar here claims that he is the best at initiating great plans. I just have to say that he is so wrong.'

Gengar turned to Zoroark, his red eyes flaring.

'This is not a competition!'

'That's just what the ones who know they're going to lose always say.' laughed Zoroark. 'Listen my lord, the assault on Tanapas tonight is going to be magnificent. The spoils of war will be ours.'

The shadow could be seen to nod slightly. Gengar looked back at it, wanting to blast Zoroark through the wall.

'Remember gentlemen.' it said, this time lowering it's voice to a soft quiet tone. 'I am not looking for a full scale skirmish. I do not doubt your abilities, either of you, but the best way is a fast strike in and out. Who is keeping tabs on the trigger?'

Gengar looked at Zoroark.

'The trigger was placed was it not?'

'Of course.' said Zoroark. 'Hypno will be using psychic energy to watch the whole thing unfold. Once the trigger has been activated, the attack will start. It will be lead by Bisharp.'

'Good.' said the shadow. 'I expect this raid to be the most fruitful yet.'

'You can count on us.' they both said at the same time. The vortex then cleared and the shadow was gone.

'You really are a prick aren't you?' growled Gengar. Zoroark laughed again.

'Don't cry Gengar. Imagine if the others see how vulnerable you really are when you're meant to be ordering them around like the ruthless dictator you're meant to be.'

Gengar composed himself, knowing that a reaction was exactly what Zoroark wanted. The two of them walked out of the chamber, and stood on the cliff looking at the ocean. The water was vast, with not a spot of land in sight. Charom was so far away from all other civilizations. There were pokemon in distant lands whose lives and identities weren't suppressed by the rules and morality of an archaic law system. Pokemon who could do what they want. Pokemon with their own names.

'I still don't know the appeal in this land more than any other.' said Zoroark, gazing into the distance. 'Of all the other lands, if there even are others, why this?'

'Are you complaining?' Gengar glanced over at his compatriot.

'Oh no.' Zoroark clarified. 'Trust me, nobody wants this land to change more than me.'

'Hmm...' Gengar gave a skeptical look. 'Debatable.'

They shared scrutinizing looks at each other. The mutual hatred for each other was palpable. The two highest ranking officials of the Clan of Shadows who just couldn't stand each other was a common joke among the other commanders.

'He was right about the murder of the king and the effects of that.' said Zoroark, smirking. 'Every region is mistrusting and paranoid. They think everyone is out to kill them.'

'And the usual happens. You will get those hippie Pokemon who preach tolerance and 'loving thy neighbor'.' smirked Gengar. 'It's a Trojan horse basically. They will never see us coming. And when we do, the mistrust and anarchy will come back and it will be even stronger.'

Gengar turned to Zoroark sharply.

'Inform the others.' he said. 'Tanapas will fall tonight.'

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

I am planning on releasing the first five or six chapters incredibly close to one another as they have already been put up a while ago and I believe that it will help speed up proceedings for people who have already seen them. It is helpful for both me and others in different time zones as I have a busy schedule with my own life and the next installments of the Shining Tales.


	4. Chapter Four: Dangerous Discoveries

**Chapter Four: Dangerous Discoveries**

Sontos Canyon was an interesting place. It was mostly inhabited by rock Pokemon, either very young or very old. It was common tradition that when the children there had spent the first year of their life in the canyon, they would set out into the wilderness to toughen up and pursue their own destiny, as it was tradition for Rock types to be solid and strong. When they have grown old, they return to Sontos to retire from their adventures or to train the next group of Pokemon in the ways of survival. _It's a shame_ , thought Togekiss, as he guided a group of children along the rocky path up to the top of the canyon, _I would quite like to spend my life here if I wasn't a flying type._

'Everyone still following me?' Togekiss turned to his group. There were high pitched shouts of 'yes!' amongst the little squabble of kids. Togekiss did a quick head count.

'Hey, where's Axew?' Togekiss had noticed one missing party member.

'Axew is with me!' Altaria floated round the corner, carrying the little Axew in her cloud like wings, who was sniveling. 'Poor little Axew, he tripped and fell over a silly stone jutting out the ground.'

Some of the children laughed, causing Axew to bubble up even more.

'The size of his head weighed him down!' one of them shouted, followed by a chorus of mean chortles.

'Hey!' said Togekiss, sternly turning back to the kids. 'One day, Axew will evolve into a Haxorus and I bet none of you will be laughing at him then!'

The kids quieted down. Altaria settled next to Togekiss, with Axew curled up in her lap. What a precious sight it was.

'Okay folks,' said Togekiss, addressing the group as if he was the teacher on a field trip. 'Up ahead is his home. When he comes out, I urge you all not to flock him like you did with Mr Golem. He can be a bit...sharp.'

The kids looked at him with confused expressions, some of them comical, like Wooper's. Togekiss turned to Altaria.

'Would you knock on his door please, Altaria? I would but...' Togekiss looked down at his own body, then back up with a sheepish expression. '...I don't have hands.'

Altaria blinked.

'Neither do I.'

'...Fair enough.' Togekiss turned and glided over to the rock hut positioned near the edge of the canyon, almost dangerously close to a sheer drop. He stopped at the large door and yelled.

'Hey sir! It's me, Togekiss! We're here for your stories!'

Axew looked up at Altaria

'Miss Altaria?'

'Yes dear?' she looked down with a loving smile.

'Is it true that this Pokemon has travelled to places beyond Charom?'

'Well why don't you ask him when he comes out?'

Little Axew shook his head.

'I'm shy...'

Altaria let out a little laugh.

'Little one, it is important to be brave. If it wasn't for courage, then Charom wouldn't be what it is today.' Altaria gestured at the faraway city of Giruphin located on the cloudy horizon. 'If Pokemon were not brave then that horrible clan would have torn that place down.'

Axew nodded.

'I can be brave can't I? One day?'

'Of course!' smiled Altaria. 'But the only way you're going to get brave is by taking chances, which is why you should ask him that question.'

'Hello all!'

A voice boomed from the house. Everyone turned, and the kids cheered. Togekiss was making his way back with an elderly Pokemon, insect-like in appearance but sturdy looking, with a huge smile on his grizzled face.

'Mr Armaldo!' the kids shouted, jumping up in the air in excitement. Armaldo slowly walked over as Togekiss tried to calm them down.

'Miss Altaria, a pleasure again.' said Armaldo, happily approaching Altaria.

'Oh Armaldo, the kids were absolutely over the moon when they heard they would be meeting you!' said Altaria. Armaldo let out a booming laugh.

'Oh it reminds me of my youth. A long time ago I was the happiest Pokemon alive when I met the great explorer Kabutops. I asked him so many questions I think he got sick of me.' he hooted, and turned to the children who were still as excited as if they woke up on Christmas morning.

'How we all doing? Gather round young ones!' he asked, as the twenty odd children formed a horseshoe shape in front of him.

'Mister Armaldo, I heard you've lived in Charom for a million years!' stated a small Snivy. The little children gasped. Armaldo laughed again.

'Haha, well I guess you could say I am quite literally a fossil.' It was Togekiss who laughed the hardest at this. Altaria looked at him disapprovingly.

'What?' he scoffed, as the children had finally all sat down. 'It was funny!'

Armaldo was taking questions from the children, while entertaining them with stories about when he was a young adventurer.

'What's the scariest thing that has ever happened to you?' asked Teddiursa.

'Oh definitely when I was trapped in a cavern for a whole night with a Darkrai who was very angry and looking for me. I had to keep hiding in case he put me...' He lowered his voice and leaned in. The kids listened with trepidation. '...Into a NIGHTMARE!' Armaldo roared the last word, causing the kids and Altaria to scream in shock, then start laughing.

'You met a Darkrai?' asked Togekiss in Armaldo's ear. Armaldo nodded.

'The only Pokemon on Charom who has ever seen one. Never want to see it again.'

Another child raised their hand. It was a Totodile.

'Mister Armaldo, what is this Clan of Shadows? Will they hurt us?'

Altaria and Togekiss looked at each other, wondering if that question was appropriate but Armaldo answered anyway.

'They are cowards.' he said flatly. 'You children may be scared, but they are even more scared. They want to harm you because of the potential you show to one day take this land from them. Listen here, young ones.' Armaldo leaned in again, so everyone moved closer to him, wrapped up in every word he said. 'I was born in a time when Pokemon were primitive, we fought, we were uncivilized. We did this to survive, and not only did we survive but we adapted. Now we are an incredible race of beings, and we are infinitely better off now than we ever were in the past. This Clan of Shadows wants to bring us back to this regressive form of primitive behavior. But we are better than that, smarter than that and we will beat them.'

The kids let out cheers. _Wow_ , thought Togekiss, _he really is that good. I'm feeling more confident about this already..._

'I think we have time for one more question!' said Altaria cheerfully. Armaldo smiled and looked around the crowd for who he thought would ask a good question. Then Axew stepped forward. He didn't go very far but Armaldo noticed the shy little Dragon and smiled again. Axew gulped and looked behind him at Altaria, who nodded her head encouragingly, willing him to come out of his shell.

'Step forward little fella, don't be shy.' he said, extending his claw invitingly. Axew looked over at Altaria, then moved up to Armaldo. He heard several of the others whispering behind him, only to be told to be quiet by Togekiss.

'...Mr Armaldo.' said Axew. Armaldo bend down to listen. 'Have you been to anywhere... that... that isn't in Charom?' Axew hurried the last few words but Armaldo understood him. He patted little Axew on the head and said to him;

'I have indeed. There are lands far away my friends. Filled with wonderful creatures and beautiful locations. I will not tell you any more details for that is for you to all one day find out. I hope you all become brave and adventurous Pokemon and explore the world to your hearts desire.'

Everyone clapped. Armaldo smiled at Axew who trotted back to his group. Altaria swelled with joy.

'Oh my, they are just so happy!' she squealed. Togekiss smiled and watched all the children thank Armaldo, some hugging him and Armaldo laughing. Axew went up to Altaria.

'I did it Miss Altaria!' Axew was jumping for joy while Altaria looked like she was about to explode with ecstasy. Togekiss glanced over to see if Armaldo was still there.

'Hey Altaria.' he said, as Axew ran off to meet up with the rest of his friends. 'Could you guide them back home yourself?'

'Why?'

'I need to ask Armaldo a favour. It's regarding the mission.'

Altaria slowly nodded.

'Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he turns us in? People are still convinced he did it.'

Togekiss shook his head.

'I have faith. He seems extremely wise, I think he would be able to know when someones telling the truth or a lie. If I can't convince him, we tell Staraptor to speak.'

'Fair enough. I'll see you soon.' Altaria floated towards the children, who were excitedly chattering about everything Armaldo told them. 'Come along gang!'

Togekiss watched the troop trot, shuffle or float away, then approached Armaldo who was chuckling to himself.

'Oh, to be young again.' he said, turning to Togekiss. 'Say, how many of them are new to the group?'

'About half of them.' said Togekiss solemnly. 'You have Smoochum who was separated from her parents when the clan attacked Aryil, Cleffa was found buried under rubble in Giruphin, little Axew was an egg that was perched on a crumbling hill before I flew in to save him.'

Armaldo growled in anger.

'Those cowards.' he muttered, sharpening his claws together. 'If ever there was a time to get back in the game-'

'That's what I'm here for.' Togekiss interjected, his face turned suddenly serious. 'Armaldo, we need your help.'

Armaldo stood there slightly stunned.

'My help?'

'Yeah.' Togekiss moved closer to Armaldo, lowering his voice.

'The Shining Beacons has dedicated itself to helping Pokemon affected by violence. With this Clan moving fast across the land, we need to gather more Pokemon to help rescue as many as we can. I think with you, your knowledge of this land can help us locate places we are not familiar with. What do you-'

'Yes.' said Armaldo. Togekiss was taken aback. Did he just accept his proposal without him even finishing it?

'You'll join us?'

'Of course!' roared Armaldo. 'My boy do you realize how much I have been itching to get back to work? Retirement was never for me. Millenias of years old and I feel as young and energetic as a newborn Riolu!'

Armaldo clapped Togekiss on the wing with his claw, which kind of hurt. Togekiss thought of the correct words to say next, since Armaldo had already given a transition onto his next topic.

'Um... Speaking of Riolu...'

* * *

A lovely fire was lit in the middle of the large union of tents clustered on the cliffside that made up the base of the Shining Beacons. It was just outside Sontos Canyon, looking out at the vast wasteland that was the Shan'rala Desert as far as the eye could see. Beneath the cliff, there was a small collection of trees with a pool of fresh water stationed in the middle which was handy for all to go down to and drink from using a wide yet slightly steep pathway to the right of the tents. It was a breathtaking view from any angle on the top of the platform, gazing out the orange sand of the desert under the yellow sun. It looked slightly more ominous as over on the far left side, a dark looking cavern could be seen in the side of the mountain, surrounded by craggy rocks. Standing tapping her foot impatiently in among the little tents was the head of the small system here, a powerful looking bird pokemon with a large red-tipped crest over her head as well as a white circle in the middle of her brown body. She finally relaxed a little at seeing a few familiar faces appear in her sight up above her.

'Ah Togekiss, you're back!' barked Staraptor, the leader of the Shining Beacons. She walked over to Togekiss and Armaldo trudging down the hill towards the campsite. 'And Armaldo too! Very good!'

Armaldo bowed.

'It is nice to see you miss Staraptor.' he said politely. 'I believe Togekiss has something rather shocking to show me.'

Staraptor nodded, then approached the both of them.

'Armaldo, you will need to trust us on this.' she said, as behind her, Altaria handed out berries for the children to eat. 'There is no way to prove his innocence, but Xatu said he saw a Zoroark don his disguise and kill the king, and Xatu never lies. He sees everything.'

The three of them looked to their left. Standing motionless on the edge of the cliff on the border of the massive Shan'rala Desert was Xatu, viewing both the past and future at the same time. His emerald feathers were reflecting off the great yellow sun. Armaldo turned back to Staraptor.

'Well, let's see him then.'

Staraptor nodded and they marched towards a small blue tent near where Xatu was standing.

'Xatu, anything we should know about to happen tonight?' asked Togekiss. Xatu remained silent. Togekiss let out a small tut.

'He really picks and chooses doesn't he?' he muttered, as they approached the entrance. Staraptor flapped her wing at the door.

'He's here! Come out.'

A few seconds passed. Then through the opening came a blue, bipedal Pokemon with pointed ears and black appendages handing from the back of his head. Armaldo stood where he was, recognizing him instantly.

'Well, here I am.' said Lucario.

* * *

Sceptile woke up suddenly. He brushed off the Pikipek attempting to make a nest on his head and sat up. The forest looked as beautiful as it had earlier in the morning, but something was wrong. Very wrong. Sceptile glanced to his right and saw Milotic still sleeping. My goodness, he thought as he swept her long pink hair from off his lap. She is so beautiful. Sceptile had never seen anything like her before. Not even his childhood crush, Roserade, compared to her. But that was enough ogling at Milotic, they needed to leave right now.

'Wake up!' he said sharply, causing Milotic to stir.

'What is it?'

Sceptile looked behind him. There was a slight but ominous wind picking up.

'We're in danger.' he said, extending his leaf blades from his arms. 'I can sense it.'

Milotic picked herself up and looked around.

'What is it?' she asked, as Sceptile stepped in front of her in a position ready for conflict.

'I...I don't know.' said Sceptile, scanning the undergrowth for potential attackers. 'It feels like something is watching us.'

The two of them then stood back to back.

'Stay close to me.' said Sceptile. Milotic said nothing. Suddenly, there was a sound. A cackle. A horrible laugh coming from all around the place.

'Wh...Who's there!' shouted Sceptile. 'Come out and show your face!'

The evil laugh continued. It suddenly seemed to be coming from multiple directions simultaneously. Milotic suddenly froze.

'Milotic?'

It suddenly started to drizzle. Milotic had called rain dance. Huge drops of water were splashing onto the plants and trees. Milotic's body suddenly became more supple.

'Show yourself!' shouted Milotic, startling Sceptile. 'Stop being a coward!'

The laugh stopped. Instead replaced by a low, aggressive voice.

'Banette... Present yourself.'

There was a whooshing noise. Then a small Pokemon appeared in front of them. It was shaped like a child's doll. It sat on the floor, looking down at it's feet. Milotic and Sceptile looked at each other.

'What is...' Milotic glanced back at the Pokemon, still looking down its own body. Sceptile raised his hand to halt her. He slowly took a step forward.

'Sceptile, be careful.' said Milotic. Sceptile took another step towards the motionless Pokemon. Its visible mouth appeared to be zipped up. It looked tattered and torn, as if a wild Houndoom had chewed on it. Sceptile paused for a second, then swiftly picked it up. Milotic let out a little yelp! Sceptile turned to her, holding it in his hand. Its little arms and legs flopped to the side, limp as a dead body.

'It's...just a doll.' said Sceptile. Milotic took a little look at it, then glanced over Sceptiles shoulder.

'Scepile, look out!' she screamed. Sceptile whipped around, only to be slashed by a streak of black smoke with visible claws. Sceptile yelled and fell to the floor. Milotic coiled round the injured Sceptile while the black smoke materialized in front of her. The Pokemon it had transformed into was almost identical to the small doll, except it was a terrifying Ghost Pokemon, Banette.

'Get away from him!' Milotic fired a jet of water from her mouth which Banette dodged, laughing maniacally.

'Stay out of my way pretty one...' Banette hissed, his mad purple eyes fixed on the both of them. 'Let me tear him apart!'

Milotic fired another scalding jet of water at Banette, catching him on the arm. Sceptile was groaning on the floor, clutching his shoulder in pain. Banette suddenly rushed through the air with a glowing Shadow Claw, ready to strike Milotic. She tucked her neck in over Sceptile.

BANG!

Banette collided with the protective shield that Milotic threw up. He stumbled backwards, no longer grinning.

'Let me kill you!' he shrieked. His voice sounded a lot less mature than expected, almost like a child's voice. Banette put his hands together and began charging up a Shadow Ball.

'Quick! Scald him now!' Sceptile screamed out, his face contorting from the searing pain. Milotic acted quickly and fired another jet of scorching hot water straight at Banette, hitting him in the chest. Banette gave out a guttural noise and backed off, his chest marked with a burn. He glared at Milotic, who was standing up straight, making the size difference apparent.

'I'll remember your face.' Banette hissed, wincing from the pain. 'And when I have you, your screams will be heard all over the land.'

With that, Banette disappeared from view. Milotic quickly lowered her head.

'Sceptile!' she shouted, as he struggled to his knees, There was a huge gash on Sceptile's shoulder. The Shadow Claw did some serious damage to him.

'Sceptile, we need to heal you quickly!' Milotic started looking around for berries, while Sceptile clutched his arm, blood trickling down his bicep. Milotic plucked a berry from a nearby tree and lowered her head down to Sceptile, the berry dangling in her mouth.

'Take this Sitrus berry!' Sceptile reached out with his uninjured arm and placed the berry in his mouth. His face screwed up due to the unpleasant sour taste. Milotic looked at him, her face deeply concerned. Sceptile writhed about on the cold grass for a few seconds trying to hold in a yell and Milotic rested her tail on his chest. Eventually, Sceptile settled down, this time in less pain.

'Are you alright?'

Sceptile tried to nod but winced.

'You still need proper medical help though.' said Milotic. 'We should go to Tanapas City and get the medicine you need. This Sitrus berry just acts as a suppressor.'

Milotic then buried her head under Sceptile, and propped him up on her back.

'Are you comfortable?'

'I'll manage.' grunted Sceptile, adjusting himself. Milotic slithered toward the nearby bridge where the river flowed. Sceptile was anxious in case water would splash onto his scar and make it sting more. He felt weak. His left arm was completely limp, just like the arm of the doll that had acted as a decoy.

'This stream leads to the riverbank of Tanapas.' said Milotic, twisting her neck to check on Sceptile who was dangling with his strong arm fastened round her body. 'We're going to take this route, it shouldn't take too long.'

Milotic entered the stream, and swam quickly thought the sparkling water. Along the river bank, little surksit's and lotad's were popping out of hiding, obviously scared by Banette's presence.

'Thank you very much!' shouted an elderly araquanid.

'Heroes!' yelled a lombre pumping his fists into the air, as Milotic and Sceptile passed them by and swam off. The sun was beginning to set, with the light splitting between the tall trees. Sceptile closed his eyes as the beam shone over his face. It felt as if someone had placed a knife through his chest. What a start to his personal adventure.

'Milotic...' groaned Sceptile, as they passed through a tunnel where several poison pokemon inhabited. 'You were amazing out there.'

'Oh Sceptile...' said Milotic, weakly. 'I couldn't let something like that exercise it's horrifying violence to anyone. What was that?'

'Something from the plains of Marikus I think,' Sceptile hoisted himself up in a straddle position, his feet skimming the water. He quickly took his feet away as he felt something disgusting touch one of them under the murky water. 'A ghost pokemon. I've never seen something like that here before. Why had it come to this place?'

'I don't know,' said Milotic. Her swimming had slowed down as the water under the tunnel had thickened with plant life. Huge thick vines were falling down and clogging up the water bank. There was a screeching sound from behind them, causing both Sceptile and Milotic duck. A horde of flying pokemon soared over them, letting out massive screams and then disappearing into the darkness.

'Zubats...' Milotic turned her head as Sceptile winced from the pain of saying that word. 'They seem to be wound up. What is going on here-'

'If you even touch him, I'll fucking kill you!'

Milotic had shouted to a grimer behind him, who was eyeing the vulnerable Sceptile with a sneaky expression. The revolting poison type then slid off back into the shadows. Milotic looked straight ahead again, this tunnel seeming to go on forever.

'I have no idea what he was thinking but I did not like it.'

Sceptile gazed down her gorgeous pink hair. He noticed that both locks of hair were skimming through the disgusting water. He picked up one of her locks with his right arm.

'Sceptile?'

'Your hair is getting dirty.'

Milotic let out a small giggle, as Sceptile tried to extend his left arm to grab her other lock. He gritted his teeth as the pain flared up again. He felt as if that horrible Pokemon was digging its claws into his shoulder more and more as he stretched.

'Sceptile, please don't make it worse,' whimpered Milotic. 'It doesn't matter.'

He dropped his arm, his right hand still grasped over Milotic's luscious hair on that side.

'I see light.' said Milotic. Sceptile looked up. There was a glimmer of light ahead, a couple of hundred metres away.

'Milotic?'

'Yes Sceptile?' she asked, raising her head slightly.

'I'm sorry,' said Sceptile, his voice cracking a little, as the water beneath them got slightly clearer and less disgusting. 'I've been a liability to you. You had to cheer me up, then protect me cos I couldn't handle a battle and now you I'm weighing you down.'

'No Sceptile,' said Milotic, shaking her head. She turned to him with a smile. 'You were willing to protect me, then you got struck with a cowardly attack. It doesn't make you weak. Nor does not seeking violence as a solution. I am more than happy to care for you.'

She turned back round. The end of the tunnel was very close. Up ahead was a shimmering lake reflected in the sunset.

'Now enough talk!' she said, her tone demanding authority. 'You need rest. You will only be hurting yourself if you keep speaking.'

 _Oh my Arceus_ , thought Sceptile, as he lowered his upper body to lie on Milotic's back and neck. He wondered if Milotic had the ability to kiss his arm and instantly heal it. She probably did. Sceptile wanted to laugh but he was in too much pain to do much of anything. Milotic eventually emerged out out of the plant-constricted water and was able to swim much quicker now.

'Here we are.' They had exited the tunnel at last, and the fresh air hit them. They were in a riverbank jutting out of a sprawling metropolis. The water still had junk floating about but it was a huge improvement over that awful sewer. Milotic swam off to the nearby bank with Sceptile clinging onto her, as the sun set over the huge, media sprawling, almost resort-like city of Tanapas.


	5. Chapter Five: Attack On Tanapas

**Authors Notes**

 **Phew! You're in for a wild ride. In my story, there are three chapters that exceed ten thousand words with this one being the first of them. It introduces a whole new roster of major characters in the movie and contains a number of references so see if you can spot them (yes, even in the name of the chapter). Here we see just how high the stakes are for our heroes to succeed and just what the vile Clan of Shadows are capable of. Enjoy this monster segment everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Attack on Tanapas**

The tray of berries had been finished. Armaldo chewed on the Rawst berry, thinking about everything that he had just been told. He came to a conclusion.

'I believe you.'

Lucario nodded.

'Thank you, Armaldo.' he said, sitting on the small rock outside his tent while Armaldo faced him, resting on a mossy boulder. He reached for the tray to take it away but Togekiss came over.

'I'll take that.'

Lucario nodded in appreciation and turned back to Armaldo, who seemed to be slightly overwhelmed by what had happened today.

'I believe you,' said Armaldo. 'because I can't fathom why a group as kind and resourceful as the Shining Beacons who rescue so many orphaned children would have the most wanted pokemon in Charom living in a tent next to them.'

'Exactly,' said Lucario. 'and now the whole island thinks I'm behind the Clan of Shadows. Like I am responsible for the rise of them.'

Armaldo nodded, swallowing the last of his berry.

'So you think there is another Lucario that is behind this?' Armaldo asked. Lucario shook his head.

'I have been the only Lucario on Charom for the past number of years. I know this because my mother was the only one before me, and she is sadly no longer with us. It is my belief that this Lucario was false. It was a shapeshifter.'

Armaldo's eyes went wide.

'You're not saying-'

'Yes.' Lucario nodded slowly, folding his arms.

'A ditto...'

'Yep...What? No no.' Lucario shook his head at Armaldo's error. 'Not a ditto.'

'Oh right.' Armaldo flushed. 'What is it then?'

'A Zoroark.' Lucario corrected him, his eyes very intense.

Armaldo leaned back, whistling at the crazy news.

'I'll tell you what my boy, I have lived for a million years and not once have I ever seen a Zoroark on any of my travels. Not one. I've seen a Darkrai, a Celebi, even the mighty Zygarde but not once a Zoroark.'

'Well that's because there is no way of knowing,' Lucario said. 'They are almost always disguised as something else due to their frightening appearance warding off others. And even if they are not in disguise, they can create illusions of their surroundings that would confuse anyone. I am surprised you have even heard of one. Most pokemon haven't.'

Armaldo leaned in closer to Lucario, his face unusually stern looking.

'How do I know you're not Zoroark?' he said, his pincer clicking. Lucario knew he wasn't joking. He got to his feet and shouted in the direction of the camp.

'Togekiss! Hit me with an Aura Sphere-'

BANG!

A bolt of blue energy struck Lucario in the chest, knocking him back about ten metres. Armaldo leapt to his feet, but Lucario laughed while still lying on the ground.

'You fired that Aura Sphere very quickly didn't you?' he yelled, through chortles.

'Helps to be prepared!' Togekiss shouted from back at his tent. Lucario got back to his feet and brushed himself off. Armaldo was completely bewildered.

'What was-'

'If I was a Zoroark, you'd know.' Lucario said, sweeping dirt and dust and off his knees. 'A Zoroark's disguise breaks when it is hit with a direct attack. Ouch.' Lucario rubbed his chest with his hand. Armaldo burst out laughing.

'That's the sign of a good friendship!' he roared as Lucario rejoined Armaldo by his tent. 'First to raise the attack but first to defend as well.'

'Exactly!' Lucario nodded, not really understanding Armaldo's old lingo but giving it the benefit of the doubt. 'You know Togekiss relatively well don't you?'

'Aye fairly well.' Armaldo looked over at the white coloured flying pokemon as he played a ball game with a few of the children. 'He's a good lad so he is.'

'That's an understatement.' Lucario smiled. 'The way he can empathize and be sensitive about the situation while still able to be cheeky and have a laugh with things. He never takes things too seriously unless it's absolutely imperative. He has been by my back every step of the way, or flight in his case.' He continued to look at the centre of the campsite as Staraptor and Altaria made themselves visible, talking about something he couldn't make out. 'They all have really.'

'The Altaria lassie is lovely I must say.' Armaldo beamed over, watching her make funny faces at the laughing Snivy.

'She's an angel. Literally.' Lucario sounded almost whimsical. 'She loves those kids to death and would do anything to help and protect them. So important to have a mother figure like that in your life, especially when that young.'

'Oh at any age, dear boy.' said Armaldo, wisely. 'A mother figure shapes us from the very beginning of our life, setting us a goal to be the pokemon we wish to be.'

Lucario nodded in agreement, obtaining a clearer understanding of Armaldo's sage-like wisdom.

'Then there is Staraptor.' said Lucario, as said-pokemon gave a few instructions to Togekiss, Altaria and the children at large. 'Someone you just want to fight for.'

'Is that right?' Armaldo turned to him with genuine interest. Lucario nodded with intent.

'She only wants the best for pokemon all over Charom.' he stated. 'She often talks about the advantages of being a flying pokemon. How she can soar over the land and observe the different actions of all the diverse residents of the country. Never to interfere unless there is injustice and tyranny. Something you want to strive for.'

'What a remarkable bunch of pokemon you are.' Armaldo smiled widely, causing Lucario to look away with a rather embarrassed grin.

'Lucario!' Staraptor yelled, flying quickly up to the pair of them. 'Behind you! Hide! Now!'

Lucario span round and saw an orange flame in the blue-black sky getting larger all the time. His body went cold.

'Oh no.' he muttered. He span to his right and ran to the edge of the cliff. Armaldo watched him grab the cliff edges and clamber down the edge of the mountain. Staraptor and Armaldo moved back to the centre of the campsite with Togekiss, Altaria and the children. The flying pokemon approached the campsite, and then landed with a thud. The campfire and the light from the flame at the end of his tail revealed his appearance.

'What is this place?' Charizard asked, observing the site and the inhabitants. 'And who are all of you?'

'We're the Shining Beacons.' said Staraptor, loudly and proudly. At the edge of the cliff, Lucario was hanging onto the formations in the rock allowing him to fasten his grip and suspend himself upside down underneath the peak where Xatu stood.

'Yeah, and who are you?' asked Togekiss. Charizard didn't answer. Instead he walked slowly across the campsite, looking at all the pokemon present. His eyes fell on Armaldo.

'You're Armaldo aren't you? The adventurer?'

Armaldo nodded.

'I am. And I think you should answer the young fellows question.'

Charizard sighed.

'Very well. I am Charizard,' he said, still pacing up and down. Little Axew curled up into Altaria's side. 'I am here investigating the Shan'rala desert on orders from Queen Vespiquen.'

There were a few gasps from the children. Charizard glanced over his shoulder and saw Xatu still standing completely motionless on the cliff peak above where Lucario was hiding.

'What's with him?' Charizard jerked his head in Xatu's direction.

'Oh that's his thing.' said Togekiss.

'His thing?'

'Yeah. I don't think he's moved from that spot since we set up our home here.'

Charizard then glided up next to Xatu, who did not appear to even breath. His clawed feet crunched into the cliff, sending a few stones falling down the gorge past Lucario. He held his breath.

'Hello!' Charizard waved his hand in front of Xatu's face, with Xatu reacting the same way he had done to multiple actions today. With nothing.

'Excuse me!' Altaria barked at Charizard. 'I think you need to leave. You are scaring the children, and-'

'If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it.' Charizard interrupted, still looking at Xatu. Staraptor growled. She did not tolerate rudeness, especially towards her best friend. Charizard shook his head and glided back to the group in the middle. His eyes darted to the right.

'And what's that cavern?'

'What cavern?' asked Armaldo, looking around. Charizard pointed to an opening in front of a number of boulders. Armaldo blinked.

'Oh that cavern.' Armaldo laughed to mask his confusion. 'Lord Arceus, I am getting old.'

'Check it out if you want.' said Staraptor, gesturing in that direction.

'Alright, I will.' Charizard looked at Armaldo and clicked his fingers at him snappishly. 'You. With me.'

'Me? Why?'

'To make sure I'm not being tricked. Move.'

He gave another two waspish clicks of his talons while pointing at their destination. Both Charizard and Armaldo traveled over to the cavern, slipping past the boulders and reaching the entrance. Charizard popped his head inside while Armaldo waited tensely behind him.

'...Ah.'

He removed his head and turned to Armaldo, seeming more concerned than ever.

'Why are you keeping him there?'

Armaldo started clicking his pincers wildly.

'You don't understand sir!' he pleaded. 'He is innocent. We hit him with an aura sphere!'

Charizard raised his hand, his face of total confusion. Lucario's grip on the rocks tightened. _Oh no, he is really old_ , he thought.

'What?' he said, as Armaldo calmed down. 'What are you talking about? You hit an innocent Garchomp with an aura sphere?'

'I...Sorry, what?' asked Armaldo, completely bewildered. Charizard pointed inside. Armaldo popped his head in the cavern and let out a little high pitched noise. Lying on the stone cold ground fast asleep was a monstrous Pokemon. An intimidating dragon type with sharp wings sticking from its arms and a dark blue colour residing over that powerful body. It was one of the most physically imposing Pokemon in the land; A Garchomp.

* * *

The two of them walked back to Staraptor and the rest. Staraptor looked at both Pokemon, one looking concerned, the other terrified.

'Well?'

At the same time, Charizard and Armaldo asked the same question.

'Why the fuck is there a Garchomp in that cave?'

Staraptor nodded, rather sadly.

'Mr Charizard, we commit ourselves to helping and nurturing Pokemon in need.' she said, gesturing back at the children all still huddled around Altaria. 'All these children have been abused, orphaned or had their lives torn away by bad pokemon. That Garchomp there is a direct result of the nature of the Clan of Shadows.' The last three words she uttered with the utmost contempt.

'What's the matter with him?' asked Armaldo, glancing back at the cavern.

'We saved him from a cage on the edge of Rylus Mountain.' Togekiss said loudly, making sure Charizard knew the gravity of the situation that they had resolved. 'He was tortured. His family had been killed. He was almost a corpse when we found him. We brought him back here and nursed him back to health but the trauma still affects Garchomp all the time. He lashes out at a slight provocation, he roars in his sleep, he doesn't want to come out his cave. The kids are terrified of him, not because he's a Garchomp but because he is a product of war.'

Charizard nodded slowly. He never thought he would feel sorry for a Garchomp, considering how violent many dragon pokemon could be. He shook his head, thinking of Flygon and how friendly he was. He was being stupid.

'Well I have to commend you guys.' he said, a much warmer tone to his voice. 'Your actions are selfless and many Pokemon owe you. I think in these dark times, more organizations like you are needed. All things considering.'

'We just want to help.' Staraptor told him, giving a respectful salute with her wing. 'I can't bear to see anyone get hurt. '

Charizard bowed his head slowly, believing these pokemon to be truly good. He then looked up at the night overhead, realizing that he needed to rest for the day ahead.

'I believe my work here is done.' If you see any suspicious activity in the desert, don't hesitate to contact me.'

They all nodded. Charizard bent his knees.

'I would recommend you take a step back.' he warned them. When they all did so, Charizard blasted into the air at supersonic speed and flew off into the distant skies.

'He was scary.' said little Magby, hugging into Altaria's fluffy wings. Lucario hopped up from his hiding spot and strode over to the group.

'Why did we not tell him of Lucario?' asked Armaldo. 'We could of convinced him!'

'Oh you almost did tell him of Lucario!' He pointed at Armaldo, addressing himself in the third person. 'You almost gave me away! Besides, I recognize him. He was one of the best soldiers at the queen's disposal, and if he was sent to kill me then he would have done it the moment he saw me. He is that loyal.'

'Do you think he was looking for you, or just scouting the desert for clan members?' asked Staraptor. Lucario shrugged.

'Who knows? The latter probably. There is bound to be a seven figure bounty on my head and all the mercenaries are out to get me.'

There was a sudden shriek behind him. They all looked in the direction it came from behind Lucario. Xatu had let out a huge noise and raised his emerald wings, which glittered in the moon.

'Xatu, what is it?!'

'Tonight!' Xatu shouted, still staring up into the sky. 'Tonight, Tanapas will fall!'

Everyone gasped and headed over to Xatu, Armaldo bringing up the rear.

'Tanapas City will be attacked?' Staraptor's eyes were wild. A number of children grabbed Armaldo, much to his surprise.

'A portal in the sky! The mayor will die!' Xatu's voice was getting higher. It sounded like multiple voices shouting at once. He let out another shriek, then put his wings down, and remained still once again. Staraptor span round to the group.

'Take action!' she shouted. 'Togekiss! Altaria! Let's fly to Tanapas!'

Togekiss sprang up next to Staraptor, ready for action.

'Don't worry my lovelies.' Altaria cooed to the children, some were pleading her not to go. 'I'll be back soon. Mr Armaldo will put you all to bed.'

'I will?' Armaldo wondered. Altaria looked at him sternly. 'I mean of course I will! Bedtime stories from Armaldo!'

Lucario came up to Staraptor, who had perched herself on the edge of the cliff, ready to take off.

'Staraptor.' he said, as Altaria shook off Axew and joined Togekiss. 'I know it is a long shot but...If you see Glaceon...'

'I know.' said Staraptor. Lucario nodded.

'Good luck.'

Staraptor arched her body into a powerful position.

'Shining Beacons let's go!' she shouted, and Staraptor, Togekiss and Altaria all fired off the cliff to head for Tanapas.

'Alright children, with me!' shouted Armaldo, as they all gathered round him. 'My first mission for the Shining Beacons is to tuck you little scamps in bed!'

Lucario stayed on the cliff edge. Xatu had gone back to his almost comatose state. He gazed up at the moon and spoke out loud;

'Stay safe, Glaceon...'

* * *

'Mister mayor! Mister mayor!' there were shouts from journalists flocking the group of pokemon heading towards the vehicle. The machoke chauffeur opened the door and the hariyama bodyguards attempted to move the persistent paparazzi.

'Mayor Gumshoos! What's done to be done with the Clan of Shadows?'

'Mayor Gumshoos! Will you sever ties with Dusknoir?'

'Mayor Gumshoos! Why are you heading to the theatre with celebrities when all this stuff is happening!'

Mayor Gumshoos and his cohorts entered the car as the journalists were eventually scattered by the bouncers.

'How irritating.' said Mayor Gumshoos, in his pompous voice. His assistants were powdering his face while opposite him sat his celebrity guest for the evening. The famous and beautiful news anchor Lopunny. Lopunny looked up. Gumshoos was staring into her eyes. He kind of creeped her out. He was charming to talk to, but those beady eyes, that strange hair, his recent comments about Ghost Pokemon...Was that a guy she would trust?

'You look stunning tonight.' said Gumshoos, looking her up and down. Lopunny smiled. The assistants finished applying his make up and sat back in their seats. Gumshoos looked at himself in the reflection of the window.

'My dear Lopunny...' he said, his eyes following her from top to bottom. 'What would you do to those journalists if you were mayor?'

Lopunny shrugged. For a news anchor, she was actually quite tight lipped tonight, mostly due to the sleazy pokemon attempting to obviously woo her. _It's to be expected_ , she thought, looking down at her hands wearily. _I shouldn't expect anything less from this stupid news broadcasting job anymore._

'I would probably say a couple of words to them. Little bit of reassuring you know?' she said, looking out the window. As they turned the corner, she noticed a Pokemon on the street corner look her right in the eye. She had this happen to her all the time but she had never seen a Pokemon like that in Tanapas. The scarlet Pokemon crouched down and monitored the route that the car was moving. He lowered his spiky helmeted head and disappeared from view.

'The mayor and Lopunny. Weird.' said Scizor. Something sprinted past him. A yellow and black flash. Scizor was slightly taken aback.

'What the-'

Scizor stood up and looked at the clumsy looking Pokemon running away, appearing to follow the route of the Mayor's vehicle.

'Where do you think you're going?' Scizor's wings started flapping at a high speed and he began to subtly pursue this odd Pokemon. Meanwhile back in the car, Gumshoos was attempting to flex his flirtatious muscles.

'You know, my darling Lopunny,' Gumshoos leaned in towards her, his beady eyes narrowing. 'Do you believe that in some way I am responsible for some of the bad things that have happened to the city?'

Lopunny shook her head.

'Mr mayor, everywhere has been affected since the death of the King.' she said. 'We don't blame Prince Greninja or Lady Froslass when Fayonra Bay or Aryil Town are raided.'

Gumshoos grinned. He leaned even closer forward. His breath hit Lopunny and her nose physically curled.

'I guess you are right. I'm sure the Queen has a plan in mind.'

'Sir, I think it is important that you at least address the public when we get out.' said Lopunny, her voice showing slight concern. 'Just to console them. You leave the bringing of bad news to me.'

The car pulled up. The journalists were already anticipating it, and were there with their microphones at the ready. The chauffeurs opened the car doors, and Lopunny stepped out the vehicle to an absolute blitz of noise and clicking.

'Lopunny you look stunning!' the crowd of compliments washed over Lopunny. She got them all the time. Gumshoos then stepped out the vehicle. Just behind them, Electivire had caught up. He stopped to catch his breath and tried to spot Gumshoos in the huge crowd. He heard a clank next to him.

'What's your game, fuzzball?'

Electivire whipped round and was confronted with the scarlet Scizor. He tilted his head slightly, scrutinizing the exhausted Electivire.

'Have I seen you before?'

Electivire shook his head, and turned back to scan the crowd for the mayor.

'You were on the news.' Scizor pointed at the car, letting out a little laugh. 'Yeah, Lopunny there said you conducted a thievery of...brightpowder? Jeez, overkill much?.' It was clear that Scizor enjoyed winding his opponents up. 'You tryna get revenge on her or something'?'

Electivire turned aggressively to Scizor, who had a cocky demeanor.

'Listen, you ruddy faced insect prick,' growled Electivire, getting right into Scizor's face. 'I'm tryna save the city here, now get out of my way so I can warn the mayor or-'

'Or what?' Scizor folded his arms. He had shown no fear to Electivire's threat. Electivire's fist started to crackle with electricity, but he managed to contain himself.

'Or else the city will be destroyed.'

Scizor blinked and stayed silent, completely baffled at the statement.

'Clan of Shadows?' he asked, his face less smug and more of slight concern.

'Clan of Shadows.' Electivire then pushed past Scizor to join the journalists. Scizor stood in skepticism, watching the whole thing unfurl.

'Everybody!' yelled Gumshoos, as he stood up on the steps leading to the theatre. He put his arm around Lopunny's waist, who squirmed slightly. 'As your mayor, I can assure you that you can still enjoy the wonders of Tanapas while still showing concern for the current events in Charom.'

The journalists continued to flock the two of them, with Electivire pushing past them in an attempt to reach the steps. Scizor leaned against the mayors vehicle, chewing on a Grepa berry. The driver banged on his wheel.

'Do you mind?' he yelled angrily. Scizor ignored him, still observing what was happening.

'Mister Mayor! Outta my way!' Electivire bowled one journalist to the ground in an attempt to reach the front. Lopunny then turned and saw him. She gasped.

'What is it?' Gumshoos asked, his arm still tight around Lopunny's waist. Lopunny had had enough. She smacked his hand away from creeping down, and hissed at him.

'Mayor Gumshoos, if you hadn't been so focused on me the whole time you would be aware that there is a known criminal standing right behind you.' snapped Lopunny, still looking at Electivire, who had eventually battered his way to the front of the crowd and started shouting and waving his huge arms like a black and yellow windmill.

'Mayor Gumshoos!' he yelled. More journalists were trying to push past him but Electivire stayed firm on the ground. 'Miss Lopunny!'

Gumshoos turned and saw him. He recognized Electivire, and his teeth bared.

'What the-'

'Mister Mayor!' Electivire yelled, pushing more journalists away as they tried to follow the two celebrities. 'You're going to die tonight!'

Everyone in the vicinity gasped. Lopunny clapped her hand to her mouth.

'Is that a threat?' asked Gumshoos angrily.

'I...no...wait.' Electivire realised he had phrased his statement horrifically. Gumshoos clicked his fingers.

'Hariyama, deal with him.'

'No!' Electivire tried to resist, but the bouncers powerful hands clasped round his shoulders and started hoisting him away, his legs kicking into the air! Scizor was starting to grow more concerned. The driver of the vehicle he was leaning against stormed out of the car to confront Scizor, his fists clenched.

'I'm not gonna tell you again, get off-'

'Shut up.' Scizor interrupted, still watching Electivire being manhandled to the ground. The furious machoke raised his arm, but as quick as a flash, a bullet punch from Scizor's iron clad pincers sent him tumbling over the car bonnet. Lopunny caught notice of Scizor doing this, her eyes momentarily flitting from the battle involving Electivire, the bodyguards and the freaky journalists. Lopunny thought, _was he the one we passed by_? Electivire let out a small shock of electricity that caught Hariyama off guard. He yelped and his grip on Electivire softened, yet his weight still allowed him to pin Electivire on the ground.

'It's the clan of shadows!' spluttered Electivire, Hariyamas sheer mass overwhelming him. 'They're coming! You gotta get out!'

Everyone who heard him stopped what they were doing. Lopunny let out a scream. Gumshoos had his huge jaw wide open. Scizor's face had acted like a set of traffic lights; From cocky to concerned to battle-ready. The problem was that they weren't responding to what Electivire had said. Instead, they were all looking up at the sky.

'Wh...What is going on!?' Electivire wheezed, trying to rotate his head to see what they were looking at. And then he saw it. Up in the night sky, the black clouds were swirling. Lightning began to spark, colliding with a nearby building and causing rubble to plummet down onto the roads. The whirlpool of broken clouds had now formed a big black hole in the sky and ominous shapes were forming inside it. Everybody in the vicinity was too scared to move.

'Everyone...' Gumshoos said cautiously, taking a step forward. Electivire was still trapped under the stunned Hariyama, his heart beating with such force that it could probably boost him upwards and throw Hariyama off. Suddenly, figures started to fall out of the portal. Hundreds of pokemon were dropping to the ground, some soaring, some carried by those soaring. The first one landed in front of Gumshoos, who took a large breath into his chest.

'I demand to know what you are doing.' asked Gumshoos, his eyes glaring. His opponent smirked, as many of his allies dropped down near him. He slowly approached Gumshoos.

'Mayor Gumshoos... We are handing in your resignation for you...' smiled Gengar.

At lightning quick speed, Gengar seemed to phase straight through Gumshoos, with a crunching sound when he landed on the other side. Gumshoos stood where he was for a few seconds, and then toppled over onto his stomach, blood seeping from his chest. There were screams everywhere, as pokemon scattered with more clan of shadows members landing and attacking. Lopunny looked left and right not knowing where to go, her heart racing. She had never been so afraid in her life. Hariyama leapt off Electivire at last, and charged at Gengar. Then another huge pokemon landed, and swiped Hariyama to the side, causing him to land twenty metres away.

'Thank you, Nidoqueen.' smiled Gengar, as his troops started their attacks on the citizens. 'I am surprised you let Bisharp take control of your forces so leniently.'

Nidoqueen let out a cackle.

'Oh, all for the purpose of seeing who is worthy to be a leader!' she laughed, as even more clan pokemon joined the fray. Electivire jumped to his feet. Gengar and Nidoqueen both looked in his direction.

'What do we have here?' asked Gengar, his eyebrow raised. Nidoqueen laughed, as Electivire approached them. 'Do you reckon he was the one?'

'The one who what? snarled Electivire, his antennae sparking wildly. If it was a fight they wanted, they would get it.

'I don't think it matters.' said Nidoqueen. 'We should let the big boy deal with him.'

'Good idea.'

 _Big boy_? Electivire shook his head and fired an electric blast at the both of them. Gengar suddenly disappeared from view, while Nidoqueen took the bolt, shaking it off due to her immunity. All around them, civilians were being dragged into the air by flying clan members while land clan members were attacking innocent pokemon while they were down.

'Pathetic.' laughed Gengar's voice from behind Electivire. He turned and started swinging at Gengar, who just phased in and out of solid state, laughing at Electivire's efforts. Nidoqueen sprinted up behind Electivire and drove her horn into his back, sending Electivire hurtling into the deceased mayors car.

'Do we even need to leave big boy to deal with this?' Nidoqueen asked Gengar, as Electivire struggled back to his feet. 'He's awful!'

'Well you're right,' muttered Gengar. 'But I sense him coming this way, and we have work to do. We might as well leave him to it.'

Nidoqueen nodded, and the both of them slipped into the shadows, out of sight.

'Hey...Come back here and fight me!' yelled Electivire, stumbling over as he got to his feet. 'I can...take you all on and...'

The ground shook. Electivire stopped dead, and slowly turned on the spot. A gigantic shadow was seen on a tall building just ahead. Electivire's heart started racing at a speed that a ninjask would struggle to keep up with. The gargantuan pokemon then leaped off the building and smashed into the earth about twenty metres from where Electivire was standing, causing the earth to splinter and break. The impact sent Electivire flying up in the air, and as he reached the highest point, the creature's appearance became clear. Imposing and terrifying, its spikes covering its green body, and a face that snarled with rage, the monstrous tyranitar had joined the fray. One of the most feared pokemon in all of Charom. Tyranitar waited for Electivire to drop, and caught him with ease. He flung him into the earth with a smash, and approached him, every step he took cracking the ground.

'The only decision for me is to either take you prisoner, or just finish you on the spot.' rumbled Tyranitar, his evil eyes fixed on the battered and bruised Electivire. 'What's your preference?'

'My...preference?' Electivire gave a small smirk, his legs feeling as if they were about to give way. 'Here's...my preference.' Electivire raised his arm, his palm facing the sky and flicked his middle finger up at the beast bearing over him. If i'm gonna die, he thought, I wanna die giving a big 'fuck you' to this guy. Tyranitar snarled.

'Okay, I think I'll just mash your head into the ground until it's paste!'

Tyranitar roared and raised his arms, about to smash Electivire. He braced himself, his arms covering his head...but nothing happened. Electivire looked up and did not see Tyranitar anywhere. He was on top of a tall building, overseeing the chaos on the streets. He spun round and saw two pokemon with him, both kneeling down facing each other. One was visibly shaking with her hands on her head, while the other seemed to be attempting to soothe her. Electivire approached them, cautiously. After a few seconds, the one on the floor stopped shaking but remained on her knees.

'Excuse me.' said Electivire, as the calming pokemon stood upright. 'Uh, what is going on here?'

The pokemon turned to face Electivire, his handsome face gleaming in the moonlight, shaking off sword-like arms. He spoke in a deep, refined voice.

'My name is Gallade,' He then gestured to the pokemon he had been consoling. 'And this is my wife, Gardevoir. And she just saved your life.'

* * *

Lopunny stumbled her way past a number of citizens running for their life away from violent clan members. There were sounds of explosions behind her, and large chunks of rubble flew down onto the streets. Hearing the desperate and terrified screams of the pokemon of Tanapas pierced Lopunny like a dagger in her heart. She noticed an alleyway to her right and dived inside, seeing clan members hurtle past her and leaving her isolated. She stood up and shook herself off, looking left and right. It was so dark there it was almost unnerving.

'Hey, look in that alleyway.'

Lopunny's heart almost stopped. She practically dropped behind a set of rubbish bins and held her breath as a face loomed in the light of the alley entrance. The pokemon leaned in, his face scowling. Lopunny shrank back down.

'Someone's gotta be hiding here...'

'Ah there's nothing there, Pinsir.' another voice said, a female one. 'Come on, we're missing the juicy stuff.'

Pinsir snorted, then backed out to join the fray. Lopunny breathed a sigh of relief and turned round.

'Hello, gorgeous.'

Lopunny let out a shriek at the sight of the terrifying face. Banette grinned and extended his glove-like hand. Lopunny's limbs jammed to her side, paralyzing her with a thunder wave. She whimpered as Banette loomed into her face, his creepy little eyes glittering.

'Oh I am going to have so much fun with you...' he crooned, caressing Lopunny's face with his fingers, almost causing Lopunny to be physically sick. Banette's sickly smile then turned sinister. 'Of course, i'll have to get permission before I can have my fun. I'm sure he won't mind if I take you for myself...'

Lopunny spluttered and squealed, her body still unable to move. She was petrified both physically and emotionally. Banette snapped his fingers, and she started to levitate into the air, her speed picking up as she soared upwards, Lopunny's screams were ones of anguish and despair.

'See you on the other side, beautiful...' Banette gave a little wave as Lopunny moved up and approached the clan of shadow's portal, her eyes staring into the heart of the dark circle. A strange shape was seen in the background, it's shadowy body seemingly channeling the ring using its dark powers. Banette was about to flick his hand to send Lopunny in.

BANG!

Banette flew into the wall of the alleyway and stayed motionless on the ground. Banette's defeat seemed to cancel out Lopunny's paralysis, and she was able to move her limbs. It didn't really matter as she began to plummet to the ground from three hundred feet in the air. She screamed again for a long time, with the ground getting nearer and nearer, Lopunny awaiting her inevitable perish. At the last second, she felt a solid body collide with her, their arms tucking into her side, protecting her. She opened her eyes after screwing them tightly shut. She couldn't see who had saved her, but his body was solid and strong. The two of them hurtled at a high speed close to the ground, and Lopunny heard him shout;

'Brace yourself!'

He turned and let his body slam into the ground, allowing Lopunny to avoid the impact of the solid tarmac. They skidded for what seemed like a mile, and eventually made contact with the glass of a shop in the corner of the city. They smashed through the glass window, and finally stopped by crashing into a shelf, food toppling over them and the shop alarm reacting to the shattered property. Lopunny was battered and bruised, but against all odds, she was alive.

'You okay?'

Lopunny turned to see who her savior was. She gasped, as it was the scarlet insect Scizor whose armour was dented and discoloured, and who was gasping for breath.

'Oh praise Arceus!' Lopunny squealed, grabbing Scizors helmet and kissing the forehead. 'I can't believe I'm alive! You're my hero! How can I ever repay you?'

'Well you can start by getting off my thighs.' groaned Scizor.

'Oh sorry!'

Lopunny scrambled to her feet, still astounded she was still breathing. Scizor gingerly got up, then stumbled slightly, grabbing the edge of the shelf for balance.

'Oh my, you're hurt!' said Lopunny, running round to check on Scizor.

'I'm alright,' he scoffed, waving off Lopunny's help. 'It's just a strain. You'd feel the same if you just did what I did, if not worse.'

Scizor straightened himself up. Lopunny gasped.

'Y...Your wing!' she clapped her hand to her mouth.

'What?'

Lopunny held up Scizor's lower left wing. It was quite damaged, with the silver parts substantially torn.

'Aw crap.' Scizor scowled, surprising Lopunny with that reaction. If she were him, she would not stop screaming until one of her assistants got it fixed.

'Will it grow back on its own?' asked Lopunny, lowering the wing.

'Eventually yeah,' said Scizor. 'but medicine helps, so I want to find some quickly.'

Lopunny hopped up and down a little.

'Oh, there's a pharmacy quite close by!' said Lopunny, pointing ahead along the street where a green light was flickering on a battered sign. 'We need to be careful though. I'll check if the coast is clear.'

Lopunny ran up to the smashed window and peered outside. It seemed that the battling pokemon were plying their efforts in another part of the city as it was very quiet outside in the area. No pokemon in sight, clan or citizen.

'Alright, with me!' Lopunny grabbed Scizor's arm and put it round her shoulders.

'I don't need...' Scizor stumbled slightly, his legs still sore. Lopunny looked at him with her eyebrow raised. '...Yeah okay.' he muttered. Lopunny smiled. Together, the two of them hobbled across the street on the way to the pharmacy. Lopunny turned her head to her right to take a good look at Scizor. _There was something really handsome about him,_ thought Lopunny. Him being a brave hero helped, but he looked very rugged. His armor had many scratches, and he had kind of a roguish look to him, like a bad boy from somewhere far away. She thought she would ask him more.

'So, do I get to know my hero's name? she asked, smiling.

'Scizor.' he said, looking straight ahead.

'Just Scizor?' Lopunny was trying to make everything light-hearted to offset the current atmosphere. 'You haven't got another name?'

'Not for a long time.' Scizor breathed heavily as he put weight on his legs. 'I'm fine with the Charom name code though. So call me Scizor.'

Lopunny slowly nodded, thinking of Charom's odd name code. How alternative titles were only used within the families of pokemon, otherwise they would be identified by what species they were.

'Where you from, Scizor?'

'Doesn't matter.' Lopunny assumed he was in too much medical need to focus on personal questions. So Lopunny did what she liked most. Talk about herself.

'Well I assume you know who I am?'

'Sure do.' _There's a part of me regretting this_ , thought Scizor.

'Well I'll tell you something, Scizor.' said Lopunny, talking as if she was meeting an old friend for lunch. 'I cover stories from all over Charom and not once have you or any Scizor been on the news, given their supposed reputation.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Scizor, his brow furrowed.

'Oh, nothing.' Lopunny pursed her lips. 'I just thought...You know...'

'Look, you seem a nice lady and everything,' said Scizor, his legs seeming to be able to walk more on their own. 'but right now, I think we should just focus on getting the medicine. Then we can exchange pleasantries over Chimecho's Coffee or something.'

 _Fair enough_ , thought Lopunny. They continued their walk. Then Lopunny remembered something she was told about certain types of pokemon similar to Scizor.

'I don't mean to be rude.' she said, as Scizor prepared himself for the next series of questions. 'but why do you really need your wing fixed? Can you really fly?'

'Nope.' Scizor shook his head. 'But I can jump and run fast with the help of them, so that's why I need them fixed. Besides,' He then gestured down at the broken piece of his body. 'I think I would look pretty strange wandering about with three and a half wings.'

'I don't know,' Lopunny smiled, looking back up him. 'I think it could make you look even more like some sort of warrior.'

Scizor seemed to stay silent at this comment but Lopunny could have sworn she saw his mouth mime the word 'sure'. Lopunny's long ears picked up screaming sounds in the far distance. She shivered and put her hand on Scizor's chest.

'It's so awful.' she pined, as the screaming picked up a little, with the clan seeming to spread their dominance further up the city. 'My city... That pokemon you saved me from was horrible! A disgusting little creature. Honestly, I've never been so afraid in my life.'

'I think this is just the start.' Scizor muttered, getting closer to the pharmacy. 'I think Tanapas has been taken over, then if they take Giruphin, they'll flank the north and try to conquer Sheasip City and then the palace. That will officially give them control of the land.'

Lopunny shuddered.

'What places have they taken?'

Scizor thought for the names.

'Well the Plains of Marikus, which is why there are so many ghost and dark pokemon in the clan. Aryil Town and Vortur Forest were overrun and on the brink of collapse, and there is speculation that Fayonra Bay and Stian Volcano are too vulnerable to another attack. I think Shan'rala will be safe unless they conquer Rylus Mountain, which may re spark the civil war between the dragons of Rylus and the steel and ground pokemon of Shan'rala.'

Lopunny shook her head.

'What about the Great Pariliun Cliffs? I know that pokemon stay there for safety!'

'I'm sorry, I don't know.' Scizor solemnly said. 'That's all that I've been told.'

They had reached the store. Scizor let go of Lopunny and shook his leg off. Lopunny's ear twitched.

'Scizor!' she gave a panicked whisper.

'What?'

'There's someone in there! I can hear them!'

Scizor leaned in closer to the door. He could hear it too. Whispering from inside. He gestured at Lopunny.

'Get behind me.'

The two of them crept closer, with Lopunny peering over Scizor's shoulder timidly. Two shapes were seen in the darkness, with one of them beckoning to the other, holding up a narrow looking object. Lopunny gasped again.

'That looks like a vanillite they're holding!' said Lopunny, worried. 'The poor thing!'

'Lets get them!' hissed Scizor, readying his pincer. 'On the count of three. One...'

'Wait, what?' Lopunny asked, her eyes full of panic.

'Two...' continued Scizor.

'Oh no...' Lopunny said despairingly. 'Okay then.'

'Three!'

Scizor burst through the door of the shop and sprinted toward the two pokemon. Lopunny also followed suit, her arms raised in what she thought was a scary pose.

'Fear me, for I am to be feared!' she yelled stupidly. Scizor jumped over to the pokemon holding the supposed vanillite in his hand and sent a bullet punch straight into his shoulder, knocking him to the ground yelling in pain.

'What are you doing?!' screamed the other pokemon, as the object flew into the wall and shattered. Scizor and Lopunny froze. They realized they just made quite the mistake.

'Why did you just do that?!' shouted Milotic again, the medicine dripping down the wall while Scizor and Lopunny looked at the injured pokemon Scizor had just punched.

'We're so sorry!' squealed Lopunny, running over to the hurt Sceptile, who had just had more damage done to his shoulder. 'Look, you need to go. The Clan of Shadows are in the city!'

'Really?' spluttered Sceptile, his face screwed up in agony. 'We never knew!'

'Oh...' said Lopunny. 'I didn't think you...'

'Course we fucking knew!' Sceptile screamed in Lopunny's face. 'I was about to finally get my shoulder fixed until your idiot boyfriend made it even worse!'

Scizor frowned at him.

'Who said I was her boyfriend?'

'Look we're sorry!' Lopunny spluttered again, as Milotic slithered towards Sceptile to check on his arm. 'We're also looking for medicine. I'm Lopunny and this is Scizor. We can help each other look for the aid we need.'

'You've helped enough.' said Milotic. Scizor rolled his eyes and started rummaging through shelves, scattering miscellaneous goods all over the floor.

'Milotic and Sceptile if I'm not mistaken?' asked Lopunny. They both nodded. Milotic looked like a youth sports coach tending to one of her injured players.

'Well I do reckon you recognize-'

'Yes.' Sceptile and Milotic said at the same time. There was a clatter next to Milotic, who grew even angrier.

'Would you watch where you're throwing that?' she snarled at Scizor, who still flung more items over his shoulder. He ignored her. Sceptile got to his feet, still clutching his arm.

'Listen here you...' Sceptile staggered over to Scizor, despite Lopunny's pleas. 'You destroy our medicine, then you bust up my already damaged arm. You don't even apologize to us and now you're just throwing stuff in our direction! What is your problem?'

'Please!' pleaded Lopunny, almost grabbing Sceptile's arm, then avoiding doing it after seeing his mark. 'He saved my life!'

'Did you hear something, Lopunny?' asked Scizor, checking out a small bottle of fluid before disregarding it, seemingly ignoring Sceptile. 'I think there might be an attention-seeking raticate here.'

'You..!'

Sceptile extended a razor sharp leaf from his good arm and swung at the back of Scizor's head. Scizor ducked the attack without looking and caught Sceptile's arm as it swished downwards. He rolled behind him and twisted his arm into an awkward position behind his spine. Sceptile yelled as Scizor proceeded to shove him into the wall of the shop. With a thud, Sceptile was pinned against the hard wall unable to move while Scizor held his arm tighter and tighter in his huge pincer. He scrambled his legs but Scizor was too strong.

'Guys!' yelled Milotic, moving quickly towards them while Lopunny stayed on her spot. Milotic tried to calm the two pokemon, while Scizor pressed his weight further into Sceptile's back.

'You think it's cool hitting a pokemon when he ain't even looking?' Scizor hissed in Sceptile's ear. 'Or are you just trying to impress the Milotic by acting like the big man?'

Sceptile continued to wriggle but Scizor pushed in further.

'Let him go!' shouted Milotic, her scald attack at the ready if push came to shove.

'Say sorry.' said Scizor. Sceptile shook his head, causing Scizor to momentarily elevate him from the wall before slamming him back into it. 'I'll give you another chance. Apologize.'

'He is sorry!' yelled Milotic, her voice and face more pleading sounding. Sceptile nodded. He knew he was never going to win this.

'I'm sorry!' he spluttered, his face half crushed against the wall. 'Now let me go!'

Scizor finally released Sceptile, who tumbled over. Milotic glided up to help him. She raised her head and glared at Scizor, who casually brushed a bit of dirt off his shoulder.

'You know, lets see you do that to him when his arm is better.' she growled, helping Sceptile to his feet. Scizor started shaking his whole body in a mocking fashion.

'Oh no!' his voice adopting an over the top silly persona. 'He'll have twice the chance to actually land a hit!'

'Alright then, what about me?' Milotic said, glaring as Sceptile stood up. 'You could never do that to me.'

'Of course not, you don't have arms,' sighed Scizor. 'Besides, I wouldn't. I'm kind to women.'

'This is getting ridiculous.' said Milotic.

'Guys.' Lopunny raised her hand. They all ignored her.

'Wow, I am so sick of pokemon thinking they're all big shots but when they try and fight, they are clearly full of it!' ranted Scizor.

'Well if you're such an amazing fighter,' growled Sceptile, pointing at Scizor. 'Why aren't you out there trying to fight the Clan of Shadows?'

'Uh hello!' Scizor gestured at his clipped wing. 'No can do. Besides, what's stopping your ladyfriend? She seems more capable in a scrap than you, at least.'

'I'm helping him!' roared Milotic, jerking her head at Sceptile. 'Pay attention!'

'GUYS!' shouted Lopunny again, much louder.

'WHAT!?' they all bellowed, finally turning to her. There was finally a moment of relative peace.

'Do you hear that?' she asked. They all listened.

'I don't hear anything.' said Sceptile.

'Me neither.' agreed Milotic.

'Exactly.' said Lopunny, her eyebrows raised. 'They've stopped.'

They all stood there in silence. It was rather eerie. There was still no signs of any pokemon nearby, which rather unsettled them.

'Have they retreated?' asked Sceptile.

'Possibly,' said Scizor. 'but not in defeat.'

'What do you mean?' Lopunny asked.

'I think they've gotten what they want.' said Scizor, looking out the shop window at the deserted street. 'However, they may have leftover guards to hunt down any stragglers. Stay on guard.'

Sceptile and Milotic slowly approached the smashed windows, with Scizor walking at a more sluggish pace behind them. Lopunny shuddered, and hopped close behind Scizor. The four of them came to the window. Their view was limited, and they couldn't see anything in the streets to their left and right.

'Should we go out?' asked the timid Lopunny. There was silence for a few seconds. Scizor stayed deep in thought. Milotic and Sceptile looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to do. Reluctantly, Milotic turned to Scizor, who looked up, his pincer stroking his chin.

'Alright, you seem to know the most,' she said. 'What do we do?'

Scizor thought for a second.

'We go out for a few seconds, each of us face a different direction. We cross the streets while keeping our eyes peeled.' Scizor stated. Milotic slowly nodded.

'Well, here goes nothing,' she said, a spot of fear in her voice. She faced the end of the street while Sceptile fixed his gaze on the opposite shops. Lopunny backed up into the back of their little square.

'Are you sure about this?' she whispered to Scizor.

'It's the best I got.' muttered Scizor. He turned his head to look Lopunny in the eye. 'Do you trust me?'

'...Yeah.' Lopunny nodded, readying herself. The four of them, Scizor, Milotic, Sceptile and Lopunny, slowly moved into the centre of the street. The portal in the sky seemed to have vanished. Sceptile pointed in it's direction, and everyone acknowledged it, seemingly lifting their spirits up a little.

'What's the situation on everyone's side?' asked Scizor, turning his neck to look at the others.

'Clear.'

'Fine.'

'We're good.'

'Alright.' Scizor nodded, turning back. 'Let's move forward-'

Out of nothing, out of nowhere, the four of them were suddenly surrounded. Lopunny screamed and cowered below Scizor, who sprang into a battle pose. Both Sceptile and Milotic both let out shouts but then gathered themselves, ready for a fight, only to realize that they were overwhelmingly outnumbered. The clan of shadows were standing and laughing, some on the road, others positioned on top of roofs. One laugh stood out from the rest, for its horribleness and its familiarity.

'Oh, what a colorful bunch!' laughed Gengar, stepping out between two of his henchmen to confront the group. He stood face to face with Sceptile. Gengar clapped his hands in slow applause.

'Bravo you guys, bravo.' he said. Scizor clicked his pincers in anticipation and Milotic was ready to scald her nearest attacker. 'You avoided us long enough to outlast the portal! Gotta hand it to you, you did well.'

'Leave, Gengar.' said Sceptile, taking a small step forward. The clan members readied their attacks but Gengar raised his hand.

'Let the young man speak.' he said. He approached Sceptile, his evil grin widening. 'Do you even know what the Clan of Shadows wants from this, young man?

'It doesn't matter.' Sceptile muttered, as Milotic looked in his direction. 'What you have all done is unforgivable. Each and every one of you are disgraces to all pokemon. Whatever your motivation is, it will never make up for the pain you've caused.'

Gengar's lip curled. Scizor nudged Sceptile.

'Hold it, kid.' he murmured. 'You're playing into his hands.'

'Oh how precious.' said Gengar, his eyes staring straight into Sceptile's. 'You really don't understand. What a shame. I have always had a slight admiration for the sceptile kind. Unfortunately, I think I have found a grovyle who just attached some extra leaves to him.'

Sceptile blinked, the comment reminding him of his confrontation with Barbaracle. He shook off this thought and decided to continue talking.

'Our destinies will not be dictated by any of you pokemon.' he raised his voice for all to hear. 'Charom has always been a place where pokemon of all kinds can live whatever life they want to live, which is something I intend to do and nothing, not even an army of terrorists,' he stared hard at Gengar. 'can stifle what we try to do.'

'He doesn't half talk does he?' Scizor whispered to Lopunny, who gave a shaky nod.

'The more you speak the more you just confirm how little you know!' Gengar cried out, his tone patronizing and irritating.

'I don't care what you have to say.' Sceptile said, defiantly.

'Oh but you do!' smiled Gengar, approaching closer to him. 'We all want you to understand. Which is why we aren't going to kill you. Instead we'll just take you handsome boys and lovely ladies as our trophies. Guys,' he raised his voice so all his troops would hear them. 'Incapacitate them.'

Before the four of them could even mount a resistance, they were all struck with different attack from every angle, and everything went black.

* * *

'Are we done yet?' Electivire yelled, as rubble exploded behind him. He and Gallade were crouched behind a small wall barricading them from attacks on the roof. They were defending themselves from some last clan pokemon who had stayed behind in the city after the portal had closed. Electivire had never been so physically drained in his life. Not only had he been beaten up by Hariyama, Gengar, Nidoqueen and Tyranitar, but he had been struck with multiple rocks, energy blasts and even at one point, attacked by a vicious Aerodactyl, almost carrying him away before Gallade saved him.

'We only stop when they stop!' shouted Gallade, sharply standing up and sending a Psycho Cut over the wall down to the lower level where clan pokemon had gathered. A yell below made Electivire aware that his attack was successful. Well one thing is for certain, thought Electivire. This Gallade guy was extremely good at fighting.

'Watch out!' yelled Electivire, as a toxicroak leapt over the wall, ready to ambush them. Gallade was ready for it. He leapt towards the toxicroak, who swung a poison jab at him. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Gallade ducked and rolled over, dodging the attack and landing on the other side of toxicroak. He jabbed his arm back and crunched into the back of the clan pokemons knee, crippling it. He stood up and swung backwards, smashing the toxicroak into the the side of the roof. To finish him off, Gallade sent a powerful Psycho Cut straight into toxicroak, blowing him off the building. Gallade shook himself off and looked at Electivire, who was sitting on his behind, hiding behind cover with dirt all over his face and body.

'Feel free to jump in anytime.' said Gallade, sarcastically. Electivire threw his hands in the air.

'I think you handled that very well yourself, mate!' Electivire exclaimed, looking completely out of his depth. 'So what are you? Like some sort of super soldier?'

'An attorney.' Gallade said, amused at Electivire's entire state. 'I just train hard every day.'

'Woah.' Electivire whistled, hearing more whizzing noises behind him from projectile attacks. 'A lawyer who can kick ass? That's like my...their worst nightmare!'

Electivire caught himself quickly from revealing that he wasn't the most ethical sorts. Gallade shook his head, a slight grin on his face.

'Get up, we're almost finished.'

He extended his arm out to help Electivire up, to which he reciprocated.

'Gallade...'

Gallade whipped round, leaving Electivire hanging like an idiot. Gardevoir had popped her head out of a door in the floor. Gallade ran over.

'Gardevoir, please.' he pleaded, crouching down to talk to her. 'You need to stay there. We're almost done.'

'I feel better.' she said, her eyes steely. She placed her hand on her husbands cheek. 'I want to help you.'

'Gardevoir...' Gallade's eyes were full of nothing but adoration for her. 'I can't risk you hurting yourself with your power. Honestly, we're almost-'

Gardevoir suddenly clapped her hands to her head and screamed. A distressed scream, that caused Gallade to hold her tight and Electivire to come sprinting over.

'What is it!? What's wrong!?' Gallade yelled. Gardevoir shook her head, her eyes still shut. Objects around her started to float, and it caused Electivire to wobble slightly.

'Something terrible...' she wailed, as Gallade held her tight. 'H...He's here!'

Gallade stared at Gardevoir, his face in utter shock. Electivire then noticed something in the distance. A figure standing on a tall building opposite them. Stocky built and slightly short, but still intimidating.

'Gallade, look over there.' Electivire pointed. Gallade looked up where the threatening pokemon was standing. He started shaking, not in terror, but in rage. His eyes flared up.

'Stay here and guard her with your life.' he snarled. Electivire quickly crouched down and lowered his head opposite the still cringing Gardevoir. Gallade stood up and sprinted to the edge of the roof, skidding to the halt and screaming at the opposite building.

'BISHARP!'

The figure moved into the moonlight, stretching his spiky arms. His crimson armour looked like it had barely been dented.

'Hello Gallade.'

'You get over here and fight me like a man!' Gallade roared. Behind him, Electivire held Gardevoir's hand while she tried to contain herself.

'You know, I admire the lengths you'd go to for your woman.' Bisharp said, in a dry voice. He scrutinized the situation on Gallade's roof. 'However, you are a fool.'

'You are not getting away tonight.' Gallade's rage was massive, almost scary. 'I will make sure you will pay for what you've done.'

Bisharp shook his head.

'So come over here and kill me!' he shouted, throwing his arms in the air in the offer of a challenge. 'You take your revenge but you leave her on that roof in the care of an idiot, vulnerable to any attack. Let's see if you are a coward as well as a fool!'

Bisharp waited. Gallade stayed silent. Electivire still held Gardevoir in his arms, then realised that her breathing was trying to stay in time with his. He acknowledged this, and slowed down his intake so she could mimic him.

'You're bluffing.' said Gallade. 'Your forces have gone. She's safe.'

Bisharp smirked.

'Suit yourself, Gallade.' he said. 'So what is stopping you from coming over here and fighting me?'

'Shut up.' growled Gallade. 'Just shut up you sociopath.'

'You're such a disappointment, Gallade.' said Bisharp, turning his back and walking away. 'You have no pride do you? Come back and fight me when your life is no longer controlled by her.'

With that, Bisharp disappeared from sight. Gallade roared in frustration and punched the ground. He was livid. He stormed back to Gardevoir and Electivire, who seemed to calmed her down more.

'How is she?'

'Better I think.' said Electivire. 'Gallade, I never asked but why does she...'

He tried to phrase his question carefully, in hope of not enraging Gallade further.

'Why does she lose control like that?'

Gallade shook his head.

'I'll tell you later, Electivire. Right now, we need to-'

BOOM!

The three of them were knocked back as the roof exploded. Gallade skidded into the wall they used as cover, while Electivire had to grab hold of Gardevoir to stop her from tumbling off the building. She had started shaking again. Through the dust and smoke, was a sight Electivire had not wanted to see again anytime soon.

'You!?' screeched Nidoqueen as she passed through the dust, her eyes on Electivire. She was flanked by two imposing bodyguards, a beartic and a seismitoad. 'Tyranitar didn't finish you off?'

'No I beat his ass.' said Electivire, getting up to his feet for what seemed like the millionth time today. 'He won't come looking for a scrap with me again.'

'Even for a crook, you're a bad liar.' said Nidoqueen. Her eyes darted to Gallade, who had prepared his blades. She raised her eyes.

'Oh, didn't Bisharp mention you?' she asked, studying Gallade closely.

'You tell me where he's gone right now.' demanded Gallade. Nidoqueen tutted.

'Easy there, handsome.' she said, her henchmen cracking their knuckles. 'Bisharp did a fine job of leading this attack but his work here is done. He's never one to stick around, strange fellow.'

Nidoqueen then saw the shaking Gardevoir, who was getting up slowly, her elegant body covered in dust.

'Oh, and this must be your lovely wife!' Nidoqueen said with glee. 'Yes dear, I'm afraid you will be coming with us.'

Gallade was about to step in front of Gardevoir before she raised her hand. A pure white light surged round her, seemingly instantly. Nidoqueen was confused. Suddenly, Gardevoir sharply extended her arms in the direction of the clan pokemon. The force of the silver shock wave she projected blew Nidoqueen's henchmen off the building and sent them hurtling to the ground. Electivire and Gallade had to dig their feet into the ground to stop them toppling off balance. Nidoqueen was slowly getting pushed back nearer the edge of the building. Electivire couldn't hear anything over the sound of this tremendous attack, but saw Gallade mouth at his wife 'STOP!'

Eventually, the powerful light dimmed and Gardevoir stopped on the spot. Then, she collapsed.

'Gardevoir!' shouted Gallade. He and Electivire came to her side to check if she was okay. Nidoqueen picked herself up from the edge of the roof, visibly shaken.

'I don't know what that was,' she growled, no longer as arrogant as before. 'but you will never do that to your future queen again you freak.'

She charged. Gallade was still trying to wake up Gardevoir but Elecitivire jumped up, ready to take whatever attack was coming. Then there was another bright light, and Nidoqueen had flung herself on the floor to avoid three streaking beings soar through the air at high speed. Each of them then plucked Electivire, Gardevoir and Gallade up into the air and flew off the building into the night sky. Below them, the roar of Nidoqueen showed her frustration at them getting away. Electivire kicked his legs out.

'What are you-'

'It's okay dear! We're rescuing you!' said Altaria, carrying Electivire under the armpits. Beside her, Staraptor held up the concerned Gallade while Togekiss had the unconscious Gardevoir on his back. The Shining Beacons flew through the air away from Tanapas. Electivire turned his head to see the city. It had been completely ravaged. Buildings were destroyed, rubble everywhere, no sign of any pokemon in sight. Gallade saw the same thing and let out a small moan of seeing his home where he grew up in ruins. He turned his head to Togekiss.

'Listen, be extra careful not to drop her, or I swear to Arceus-'

'Oh I'm glad you told me that.' the snarky Togekiss replied. 'I was definitely going to fly up as high as possible and then just lob her to the ground if you hadn't warned me.'

'This isn't a joke.' snapped Gallade, then he composed himself. 'But we are all very grateful for this. My utmost thanks.'

Staraptor nodded.

'We appreciate it.'

With that, the three flyers and there pokemon all headed skywards back to their campsite, while behind them, the once great city of Tanapas was left to die.


	6. Chapter Six: The Dragon

**Chapter Six: The Dragon**

'And do you know what happened to those two clashing tribes?' Armaldo paused, letting the kids around him try and think up an answer. They all stared at him in silence.

'...They were finally at peace.' concluded Armaldo, a smile on his face. They all clapped wildly, some of them shouting 'more!' Armaldo shook his head.

'I think that's enough for tonight.' he said, despite complaints. 'Alright, time for bed all of you.'

Lucario gave a half-smile as he watched Armaldo attempt to marshal twenty energetic baby pokemon into their tents, laughing as Armaldo got some of them mixed up, and not noticing that little Snivy was clambering over his back. After much deliberation, Armaldo carried the last few children to their tent.

'Mr Armaldo,' said little Axew, turning his head to look at Armaldo's unusually positioned eyes. 'I wanna be like you one day.'

Armaldo let out a hooting laugh.

'Son, you don't want to be like me. I'm old!' he chortled, lowering his arms to let Axew and his friends down. 'Trust me, savor the days when you are young. When I was an anorith, I thought it would be cool to be this big. Then when I evolved, the first thing I realised was that I could no longer fit in my own house!'

The children laughed and said goodnight. Axew was last to go into his tent due to his continuation of watching Armaldo with huge adoring eyes. After a while, he eventually slunk in.

'Kids.' Armaldo smiled, walking over to Lucario. It seemed like nothing would ever dampen his spirits. 'Oh they bring joy wherever they go.'

Lucario then thought of something.

'Armaldo, do you have children?' he asked. Armaldo's smile dimmed slightly.

'I don't have children but I think I have many grandchildren.'

Lucario was puzzled.

'What do you-'

'Lucario.' Armaldo looked at him, his face rather sad. 'Living for this long has its pros. However, the cons are very present.'

'Oh believe me,.' Lucario held his hands up. 'I know all about the cons of existing at this moment.'

'Even still,' said Armaldo, slowly. 'you are young. You still have time to make everything right. There are things that I will never be able to change.'

He put his arm around Lucario's shoulder, and the two of them walked across the campsite slowly. The moon was still shining brightly, despite clouds beginning to pass over it more frequently.

'Armaldo...'

'My wife was Starmie.' said Armaldo, his voice cracking slightly. 'She was the love of my life, and we had many children, who went off on their own journeys when they grew up. However, Starmie died many, many years ago, leaving me alone. I would still hear from my children in the years that followed. Sometimes, I would go on journeys with them to guide them and just to have true conversations with the ones I loved. But one by one, I outlived them all. And even though they all had bore children of their own, the process would repeat itself. Nowadays, my descendants probably have no idea that I am related to them. I don't know how many generations of my family I have outlived...'

Lucario turned to Armaldo, completely devastated at this news. He wished he had never asked. A single tear dropped from Armaldo's eye, the sound of it splashing on the floor seemingly magnified by the relative quiet. Lucario wrapped his arms around Armaldo's shoulders and arms, hugging him tonight.

'I'm so sorry, Armaldo.' Lucario said, his voice choked up.

'The only thing still keeping me happy in my life was the promise of adventure, and guiding young pokemon on their journeys.' sniffed Armaldo, his head buried into Lucario's shoulder. 'That's why I was grateful for Togekiss to bring me here.'

They stopped hugging. Lucario patted Armaldo on the shoulder, whose sad face transformed into a slight smile.

'I will help you, Lucario.' said Armaldo. 'You will get your life back. You do not deserve to be isolated from the rest of Charom.'

Lucario nodded.

'Thank you so much.'

Armaldo looked around for something to wipe his face, causing him to pluck a leafy plant from a crack in the ground and wipe his face with it. Lucario let out a laugh at the sight and put his hands on his hips.

'What about your family, Lucario?' asked Armaldo, letting out a blowing noise as he placed the plant at his mouth. 'They must be worried sick about you!'

Lucario shrugged, the fire illuminating his hunching shoulders.

'It's only me.' he sighed. 'Well there could have been someone else...A girl. Glaceon was her name. But ever since all this happened...' Lucario trailed off and stared blankly at the purple-orange sky.

'I am sorry to hear that.' Armaldo bowed his head, dropping the plant to the ground. 'Hopefully she is okay! Is one of your objectives to reconcile with her?'

Lucario nodded vigorously. Armaldo took that to mean 'very much'.

'So no mother and father?' Armaldo questioned him again, retaining a level of sensitivity that was needed for conversations like this. Lucario's head switched from nodding to shaking.

'My mother died when I was very young, leaving me the only potential Lucario on this land.' Lucario explained to the ever understanding Armaldo. 'As for my father...I never knew him. He left my mother when I was in my egg. She never saw him again.'

'Oh...' Armaldo let out a soft groan.

'It doesn't faze me.' Lucario said, turning away slightly trying to hide his bitterness. 'Became a man without him. More than the man he ever was.'

There was a sound from far away behind them. They both turned and realized that it was a growling sound coming from the cavern where Garchomp was sleeping.

'Oh no...' said Lucario.

'Is he waking up?' asked Armaldo.

'I think so.' Lucario moved forward, beckoning Armaldo to come with him. 'I need to make sure he's not dreaming.'

They both moved cautiously up to the cavern, passing between the boulders in front of them. Lucario then crept through the entrance, Armaldo following. The two of them stepped deep into the cave. As they passed, Lucario plucked a handful of berries from a bag positioned in the corner of the room. The huge figure of Garchomp seemed to be still asleep but he was twitching violently. His claws scraping against the rock floor, causing stones to shatter. Armaldo gulped. Lucario slowly approached him with soft footsteps. Armaldo then noticed something on Garchomp's body, which made him seethe. Huge scars adorned his thick skin. Something very strong had raked their claws deep into the sides of Garchomp with some of his injuries extending the length of his back.

'Who could have done this?' growled Armaldo as Lucario moved even closer. Suddenly, Garchomp's eyes opened widely, making another scar visible that covered a large chunk of his face. He snarled and smashed his arm into the ground, causing the earth to splinter. He then swiped wildly in the direction of Lucario, who ducked to avoid it. Armaldo yelped and backed off into the back of the room.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' Garchomp roared, proceeding to get to his feet. He towered over both of them.

'Garchomp!' yelled Lucario, raising his arm and trying to calm the situation. 'It's me! Lucario!'

Garchomp took another aggressive swipe, catching part of the wall, causing rocks to break off and crash near Armaldo. Lucario stood his ground and looked up at Garchomp bearing down on him.

'It's Lucario.' he repeated, calmly this time and holding up one of the berries he took. He gestured at Armaldo, who was scrambling away, still looking up at Garchomp. 'And this is Armaldo. He is a friend.'

Garchomp growled, then shook his head. He appeared to come to his senses. Surprisingly to Armaldo, he then proceeded to cower back down as if he was afraid of the newcomer. It was very jarring seeing a Garchomp, a pokemon renowned for its power and aggression, cower away.

'Lucario...' he said, his rumbling voice seeming to appear more emotionally stable. 'I... I'm sorry.'

'It's okay buddy.' said Lucario, reassuringly. He handed him a berry. Armaldo slowly walked nearer Lucario.

'He keeps coming to me...' said Garchomp, curling up. 'In my sleep. He keeps returning.'

'Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore.' said Lucario. Armaldo slowly stepped to the side of Lucario so Garchomp could see him. He flinched.

'Hello Garchomp, I am Armaldo.' he said, his tone reverting to polite but still maintaining his distance. 'It is nice to meet you.'

'...Armaldo.' Garchomp looked at him, one of his eyes more closed than the other due to scarring. 'You are a friend of the Beacons?'

Armaldo nodded.

'Then you are a friend of mine.' said Garchomp.

'Well you will have even more friends after him.' said Lucario, patting Garchomp on the head. 'The Beacons are planning to go against the Clan of Shadows head on. We will get even more allies. Would you like to come out the cave?'

Garchomp thought for a second then shook his head.

'I think I'll stay here for now...' he murmured.

'Alright buddy.' Lucario put down the berries in front of Garchomp as he lowered his head. 'We'll see you later.'

Lucario and Armaldo turned and left the cave, leaving Garchomp to his own thoughts. As they walked out, the wind caught the camp fire and extinguished the last sparks positioned in the middle of the tents. Lucario tutted, knowing that they needed Altaria to torch the wood with her dragonbreath in order to reignite the fire. Beside him, Armaldo stormed up to a nearby boulder and swung at it. His claw struck the rock in the middle, causing it to split and break, each half falling to the ground wobbling.

'How could they do such a thing?!' Armaldo growled. 'What they do to pokemon is an act against nature itself, Lucario. I have no sympathy for them one bit.'

'When we found him,' said Lucario looking at the cave. 'it almost made me sick. Whatever was torturing him, it was extremely vicious. We have reason to believe that the main perpetrators were other dragons.'

Armaldo dug his claws into the wall of the upper cliff.

'Where did all these bad pokemon come from? he asked, his rusty voice becoming more and more steely. 'Was the death of the king a catalyst for them to vent their sick desires or is this an invasion? From another land?'

'I don't know.' said Lucario. 'I intend to find out. I intend to find out why Zoroark framed me. What the Clan of Shadows are planning, and who their leaders are.'

Armaldo and Lucario looked at each other dead in the eyes. Lucario grabbed Armaldo by the shoulder tightly.

'You are with me?' he asked.

'Until the end.' Armaldo replied. Lucario released his grip and looked to his right. The sky had brightened up as they had left the cave. The sun was seen to be trying to make its way past the mountains in an attempt to shine its beauty on the ravaged land. Then he noticed some airborne shapes in the distance approaching their location and becoming larger by the second. It was the others!

'Look, they're back!' Lucario pointed up. The two of them ran to the edge of the cliff besides Xatu, who it appeared never blinked, let alone slept that entire night. The shapes of Staraptor, Altaria and Togekiss loomed even closer, and it appeared as if they were all carrying extremely heavy objects.

'What are those?' asked Armaldo, noticing the huge masses being carried by the Beacons.

'I think they may be some potential new recruits.' said Lucario, a smile appearing on his face. The Beacons slowed their flight down as they loomed over the campsite, approaching the ground. Togekiss landed gracefully on the earth, the stirring Gardevoir resting on his back. Staraptor and Altaria dropped their cargo onto the campsite from a metre off the ground, with Gallade landing smoothly and Electivire collapsing on his face.

'Can I lie here and not have to stand up?' he grunted, his face pressed into the ground of the cliff. Gallade immediately ran over to Gardevoir, taking her from Togekiss.

'Gardevoir...' he whispered. She opened her eyes weakly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Gallade's neck, hugging him tightly. Over her shoulder, Gallade caught the eye of Staraptor.

'We are in your debt.' he said, as Electivire spat some dirt out from his mouth. 'How can we repay you?'

'Only two things.' said Staraptor, as Armaldo approached the group with Lucario hiding behind him.

'What are they?' asked Gallade, still holding onto his wife who was trying to stand on her two feet.

'The first,' said Staraptor, acknowledging Armaldo's presence. 'is that you utilize your abilities in combat to help us stop the Clan of Shadows.'

'Huh?' piped up Electivire, looking up from the ground. 'Wait, what are you-'

'We will fight by your side.' said Gallade, without hesitation. Gardevoir turned her head to face Staraptor and noticed Armaldo. Her eyes gleamed, making Armaldo feel like she was looking straight through him. Electivire staggered towards Gallade, his face flustered and still dirty.

'What are you doing?' he whispered in Gallade's ear as Gardevoir let her arms slide from around the neck of Gallade, now able to walk on her own.

'What?' asked Gallade.

'Just like that? You're just going to pledge your service to these guys we just met?'

'Well where do we go instead?' Gallade asked him in a hissing tone. 'Tanapas has been taken. None of us can start a new life until the Clan is destroyed.'

'But still,' said Electivire, looking round the canyon. 'Where is this place? Who can we trust?' He lowered his voice and pointed at the nearby Beacons, his tone becoming very conspiratorial. 'How do we not know they aren't clan pokemon pretending to be good?'

'They saved us, Electivire!' said Gallade harshly. _Why did we have to be stuck with this idiot?_ he thought. 'Besides, Gardevoir would know by now if they were going to betray us.'

'How?'

'Telepathy.' said Gallade. 'That's how she was able to know you were in danger, then saving you with her psychic power.'

Electivire nodded, pretending to understand what Gallade was talking about. Gallade turned back to Staraptor.

'I accept your offer. As does Electivire.'

Behind him, Electivire folded his arms and grunted. What a ridiculous twenty four hours he had experienced. Gallade looked at Gardevoir.

'What about you, Gardevoir?' he asked, hoping for a particular answer. Gardevoir slowly and gracefully glided away from Gallade and took a look at Staraptor. After a few seconds, she nodded.

'You are a trustworthy one, Staraptor.' she said, her voice soothing to the ear. 'We will use our powers together for the greater good.'

Altaria smiled a lovely smile. Armaldo was awkwardly trying to get the attention of the group with jerky arm gestures.

'We saw your efforts at Tanapas after we tried to guide and defend as many pokemon there as we could.' said Togekiss. 'After seeing you hold down that building, and observing that...silver light thingy, we thought you three would be valuable.'

'What was the second thing?' asked Gallade.

'The second thing,' said Staraptor. 'is that you trust us on this?'

'On what?' questioned Electivire.

'Step forward.' said Gardevoir suddenly, looking at Armaldo.

'Me?' he asked. He puffed out his chest and said loudly and proudly; 'Greetings everyone. I am Armaldo, and I welcome you all to-'

'Not you.' interrupted Gardevoir. 'The one behind you.'

Armaldo rotated his head.

'Oh, Xatu.' he laughed. Below him, Lucario rolled his eyes. 'Oh you won't be able to get anything out of him dear.'

'It's okay, Armaldo. I know she can see me.' Lucario then stepped out from behind Armaldo's bulky frame and faced them all. Both Gallade and Electivire yelled out and charged at him, with Altaria screaming and diving after them. Gallade was stopped in his tracks by Gardevoir grabbing his arm. However, Electivire had no such impeding. He lunged at Lucario, his shoulder smashing into his mid-drift and the two of them rolled across the ground.

'It's him!' Gallade roared, attempting to throw off both Gardevoir and Altaria. 'He killed the king! He did this!'

'Please, listen to us!' pleaded Altaria, as Electivire pinned Lucario by the neck on the solid floor.

'I told you we shouldn't trust them!' Electivire shouted at Gallade, as Armaldo came barreling towards him. He clattered into Electivire, sending him flying off Lucario who jumped to his feet.

'Stop!' Lucario shouted, trying to reason with both of them in the same crouched, 'hands up' position he tried to calm down Garchomp with. 'Let us explain!'

Electivire shook his head, his antennae sparking.

'You give me one excuse to not charge you off this fucking cliff, that would really help the both of us!' he snarled. Togekiss flew up and flanked Lucario on his left, while Armaldo approached Electivire. Gardevoir tried to talk to Gallade but he was too agitated given the current situation.

'Please, Electivire.' Staraptor tried to talk some sense into him. 'We understand your anger, but you don't know the full story.'

'I know plenty.' he said, his eyes fixed on Lucario. 'I know he was fired by the king so in an act of bitterness he killed him and is responsible for all the tragedies happening in Charom right now!'

'Wow.' said Togekiss, as Lucario shook his head. 'I don't think you got a single thing right in that sentence.'

'Well maybe,' muttered Electivire menacingly. 'I can take you in, Lucario. I may finally get a paycheck big enough so I can stop living off scraps.'

'That is the most selfish thing I have ever heard.' said Altaria. Gallade had finally wrangled his arm away from Gardevoir and approached Lucario, pointing his blade up to his neck.

'This truly disturbs me.' he said, as Armaldo tried to lower Gallade's pointed blade with his own claw. 'The fact that you guys claim to be all for the greater good of pokemon but harbor this murderer here.'

BOOM.

Everybody froze, then turned in the direction of the nearby cavern. There was another deafening sound. Then one of the boulders was tossed violently off the cliff as if it was a toy. Garchomp stomped out, even from far away looking like a titan. Electivire was paralyzed on the spot, while Gallade grabbed Gardevoir tightly, in a role reversal of a few seconds ago.

'Who are you?' Garchomp stormed up to Electivire, who was completely immobilized by fear. Garchomp bent down slightly so his face was level with the terrified Electivire's. 'What is your name!?'

'...Uh...' Electivire was completely frozen, unable to move. '...I don't know.'

Lucario face palmed himself. Garchomp hissed.

'What!?'

'I mean, I'm Electabuzz! I mean Electivire!' He was stammering like an idiot. Garchomp looked him up and down.

'Garchomp.' said Staraptor, slowly approaching him. 'These are new members of the Shining Beacons.'

Garchomp's eyes darted over to her.

'They threatened Lucario.' he said. Behind Staraptor, Gallade was still holding Gardevoir as if something was going to try and pluck her from thin air. 'Nobody threatens Lucario without suffering the consequences.'

'They were bound to act like that, Garchomp.' said Staraptor, seriously. 'Almost all of Charom believe he is guilty, but we know the truth, don't we?'

'Where do you think you're going?' Garchomp extended his arm, smashing it into the rocks beside him and blocking Electivire from sneaking away. Electivire backed off, pinning himself against the wall again.

'Everybody, stop!'

Gardevoir's hyper voice echoed through the campsite. It was hugely effective, as it appeared to get everyone's attention. Unfortunately, it had woken up some of the children in their tents. Garchomp turned away from Electivire to face Gardevoir, who was no longer in Gallades grip. She took a step forward.

'Gardevoir! Get away from him!' hissed Gallade. She ignored him, and she walked towards Garchomp. He in turn stomped over to her.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'Hello Garchomp, I am Gardevoir.' she said, without a trace of fear. Lucario and Togekiss looked at each other, while Armaldo muttered 'I wish I was that brave.'

Garchomp leaned down to look into Gardevoir's face.

'And who is he?' He nodded towards Gallade.

'Gallade. My husband.' she said, calm as ever.

'...Family...' Garchomp shook slightly. _Oh no_ , thought Lucario. Garchomp closed his eyes and started rampaging his fists into the ground. It shook the whole canyon and would certainly bring unwanted attention if it wasn't stopped soon. Gallade ran up to Gardevoir and shook her.

'Gardevoir, let's go! He's dangerous!'

She shook him off and moved her head close to his. Lucario extended his arm to try and halt her. Then, Gardevoir put her hands on either side of Garchomps head and pressed hers against his. Garchomp stopped everything he was doing, and the two stared into each others eyes. A silver light started glimmering around them. Gallade stood behind Gardevoir, slowly realizing what she was doing. Garchomp had relaxed his muscles and remained still.

'What is going on?' asked Togekiss.

'She is linking her mind to his.' said Gallade, now half-smiling at what has happening. 'They are both speaking to each other with their thoughts in a place where physical entities don't exist. Just images and sounds.'

'Extraordinary...' said Lucario, mesmerized. Finally, Gardevoir released her grip. Garchomp stood upright, and looked around the campsite, no longer angry. Some of the children were peering through their tents, confused at seeing Garchomp in a peaceful state.

'Gardevoir...' he said, slowly extending his huge arm to her. She took hold of it, looking up at him with a smile.

'I understand, Garchomp.'

Then Garchomp did something nobody had seen before. He gave a weak smile of his own.

'What even are you?' asked Altaria, running up to Gardevoir and Garchomp with a huge smile on her face. 'You're amazing! Would either of you two like some soup?'

'I'd love to.' smiled Gardevoir. Garchomp nodded. Altaria started gathering berries as Garchomp and Gardevoir walked over to the campsite. Gardevoir turned her head to Gallade, who was standing next to Armaldo and Lucario.

'He is innocent.' she gestured to Lucario. 'I read his mind while he was hiding and I tried to tell you while you were trying to get to him. You don't always need to be a hero, Gallade.'

With that, she turned and walked away with Altaria and Garchomp. Gallade turned to Lucario and Armaldo, his face red.

'She kills me.' he said, shaking his head in exasperation.

'I want to kill myself.' said Electivire. He had a completely blank expression, and his eyes were staring off into the distance. He then collapsed in a heap, fainting due to exhaustion. Staraptor and Togekiss laughed and flew over to him to pick him up and carry him over to the campsite. Over there, a number of kids were nervously clambering out of their tents after Altaria beckoned them to say hi to Gardevoir and Garchomp, the latter causing the most trepidation.

'I don't know if I should tell Altaria that they only went to bed recently,' Armaldo mused, watching Altaria introduce Gardevoir with a sheepish expression. 'after hours of eating marshmallows and listening to stories.'

'So, Lucario,' said Gallade, as the three of them started walking. 'You are innocent after all. I know my wife speaks the truth. I am very sorry.'

'It is understandable.' said Lucario. 'Your wife is pretty special.'

Gallade laughed.

'Yes, that's why I married her!'

The three of them chortled as they joined the rest of the Beacons on the campsite, all of them running about and plucking berries to prepare Altaria's delicious soup.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Last chapter, I incorrectly stated that there were three chapters of the story that would contain over 10,000 words when in actuality there are four. Just thought I would let you know. Also I want to give a huge thank you and shout out to AuraFighter23, who currently writes a series of awesome Pokemon Mystery Dungeon stories and has given me much useful advice to help me increase in writing skill. Check these stories out as soon as possible. You won't regret it.


	7. Chapter Seven: Shadows of Shan'rala

**Chapter Seven: Shadows of Shan'rala**

Lopunny woke up sharply to a rattling sound. She looked around to see where she was, and winced as her neck twinged. The last thing she remembered was a heavy blow to the side of her head and blacking out. She was in small brown room with a hard, dirty floor. The ceiling was low and dingy, and overall, the whole place looked like it had not been cleaned in a while. The rattling sound continued, along with a familiar voice.

'Where are we?'

Milotic had her tail twisted round a single iron bar and was shaking it violently. Lopunny sat up, realising to her horror, that there were multiple iron bars stacked closely together placed between a murky wall. There was a sudden lurch and the floor shook slightly.

'Are we moving?' she asked, looking to her left at Sceptile sitting against the wall, his eyes bleary and red. He said nothing. There was movement past the metal bars as a pokemon walked into the sight of Milotic.

'Hey.' she said, rattling the bar again. 'Where are you taking us?'

The rhydon turned and looked at her, not saying anything. Milotic looked round at Sceptile, still sitting weakly on the floor.

'Look,' she said, leaning her face closer to the guard. 'can we at least get some medical help for his shoulder. It's been like that for hours.'

'Forget it.' croaked Sceptile, shaking his head. 'They don't care.'

The rhydon started walking again, passing by the cell and out of sight. The room bounced slightly again. Lopunny tried to stay balanced on her two feet.

'Alright, we are definitely moving.' she said, as Milotic let her tail slide from the bar.

'Well, no shit.' piped up a voice from behind her. She turned to see Scizor, crouched down and looking at a corner of the wall. His wing had grown back slightly in the time he was knocked out but the rest of his body looked as if he had smashed through the windows of a dozen more shops while saving another celebrity from her death.

'What are you doing?' Lopunny bent down to talk to Scizor, who was knocking on the wall with his claw.

'Trying to find a way out.'

'Why are you whispering?' asked Lopunny loudly. Sceptile and Milotic turned their heads to look at them both. Scizor closed his eyes for a few seconds, wishing that Lopunny would just be quiet for one moment.

'Because,' Scizor gritted his teeth and looked at Lopunny. 'despite you probably thinking that I'm just going to leave you guys here and escape, what I really want is to not let any clan pokemon nearby know that I'm trying to get out of here. Got it?'

Scizor gave her an exasperated look and turned back back to the wall. Sceptile struggled to his feet and hobbled over to the two of them, Lopunny lowering her head.

'This is your fault.' said Sceptile, pointing at Scizor. 'Why couldn't you just leave us alone while we tried to fix our own problems?'

Scizor looked up at Sceptile, his face full of disgust.

'Sorry, I didn't realise that being under attack by dangerous criminals was strictly your problem.' he said, standing to his tallest stature. 'Is it comfy up there in your ivory tower?'

'You know what I mean!' said Sceptile, angrily. 'You destroyed the medicine! Is that your only solution to things, Scizor? Swing wildly and see if it's a threat to you?'

'I didn't even need to swing at you to understand you're not a threat.' said Scizor, coming nose to nose with Sceptile. 'You demonstrated that perfectly yourself.'

'Both of you, stop it!' Lopunny tried to force herself in between the two of them, while Milotic shook her head, too despondent to do much.

'I don't know who you think you are,' said Sceptile, as Lopunny caught her arm in between the two of them. 'but you're definitely not brave. That's why you're stuck here with us.'

'I saved Lopunny's life.' said Scizor, nudging his head off Sceptile's. 'And I tried my best to get us out of a bad situation back there.'

'Yeah, key word being tried.' Sceptile snapped back. 'It's not enough to just try now.'

'You're one to talk.' said Scizor, his tone threatening. 'You're the one who tries to act the tough guy when this entire situation is out of your league. You won't even look at me in the eyes sometimes, you keep glancing over at her!'

He pointed over at Milotic. Sceptile shook his head.

'Don't drag her into this.' he warned Scizor, Lopunny giving up on her struggle to split them up.

'I could say the same for you.' said Scizor, his face so close to Sceptile they looked like the were about to have the worlds angriest kiss. He looked over at the gorgeous but miserable water pokemon a few metres away. 'Hey, Milotic,' he called over. 'When did you meet this guy?'

Milotic did not answer. Instead, she just leaned her head against one of the iron bars.

'Stop.' warned Sceptile. Scizor turned back to him with a smirk.

'I'd hazard a guess that you met very recently.' he grinned. 'Is this companionship, or are you hoping for something more?'

'Scizor, please stop!' cried out Lopunny. 'This isn't helping anyone!'

Suddenly, there was another rattling sound, this one much louder and not coming from Milotic shaking the bars. To the right, a beam of light was illuminating the dark hallway outside their room. The three of them stopped their quarreling to look up, seeing shadows on the floor get larger as the pokemon approached.

'I told you it was a fine haul.' It was Gengar. He was accompanied by a number of other intimidating looking pokemon including Nidoqueen and Bisharp. The four in the cage took a step back in fear.

'What are you doing with us?' asked Milotic, who was closest to them. There was a little sound behind Gengar which he silenced with a raise of his hand.

'My dear,' said Gengar, his eyes scanning the four of them. 'you will be pleased to know that we intend to take you on a journey of discovery. The Clan of Shadows has big plans, and you will have first class tickets to view the spectacle.'

Gengar then leaned over to Nidoqueen.

'So what do you think? Pretty nice huh?'

Nidoqueen approached the cell, staring at the four of them. Scizor noticed that Gengar was very fixed on Sceptile.

'I recognize you.' she said, pointing at Lopunny. 'You're on the news. You told a very horrible story about the clan if I remember.'

Lopunny stayed quiet, looking away from Nidoqueen.

'Not so loud mouthed now without your crew and script are you? Silly little girl.' she sneered. Scizor turned to face them sharply, causing Lopunny to look at him. _Did he take offence to that_? she wondered.

'Now who is this?' said Nidoqueen, looking Scizor up and down, a strange smile on her face. 'Gengar, you really have pulled in a good bunch.'

'I recognize you...' said Bisharp. He approached Scizor, who both looked at eachother for a few seconds without talking. Bisharp appeared to scrutinize Scizors appearance from head to toe, his dark eyes moving quickly.

'You're from Shan'rala, aren't you?' Bisharp asked. Scizor said nothing.

'Shan'rala?' Lopunny and Nidoqueen asked, looking at him. Scizor stepped closer to Bisharp, and fit his claws over the bars, staring hard at the steel knight.

'I will tear these bars off and beat you with them you know.' he muttered. Bisharps eyes stayed emotionless.

'Good luck with that.' he said in his monotonous voice. 'They weren't forged in Charom. Only certain types of pokemon can melt them.'

'Bisharp!' snapped Nidoqueen. She cuffed him on the back of his helmeted head.

'Oh sorry.' he said, not sounding in the least bit sorry. 'Just don't want to waste his time.'

He walked away, leaving Scizor to close his claws round the bars and realize that Bisharp was telling the truth.

'I don't know you.' said Nidoqueen, looking at Sceptile. The scar on his shoulder seemed to have set itself into Sceptiles skin, no longer scarlet coloured. 'Are you important?'

'Oh he may well be.' said Gengar, gesturing flamboyantly at Sceptile as if he was a circus owner presenting his greatest act. 'You see my friends, this fellow actually had the gall to stand up to me and reject the ideals of the clan!'

He approached the cell and smiled at Sceptile, who looked away again. He would not give Gengar any satisfaction this time.

'You should have seen it you guys.' continued Gengar. 'It was an admirable effort, but he just ended up embarrassing himself even further. You're extra lucky we didn't decide to kill you there cos that would have been some humiliating last moments.'

The clan pokemon laughed. Sceptile remained quiet. _There's no point_ , he thought, looking at Gengar's horrible smile. _Scizor was right, it only gives him satisfaction._ There was another vibration, and whatever they were travelling in started to slow down. Nidoqueen turned her head sharply to her right.

'Rhydon!' she yelled. 'What is he doing?'

'I think he is getting tired.' Rhydons voice rumbled from out of sight. Nidoqueen clapped her hands once.

'Well spur him on!' she shouted. 'No delays!'

'Got it.'

There was a sudden cracking sound, and what sounded like a yell of pain. Nidoqueen laughed as the cart picked up in speed.

'You...' Milotic was shaking with rage. 'You're making a pokemon carry this transport by itself! How could you!?'

'This is entirely your fault, dear.' said Gengar casually. 'If you didn't hide from the portal, we wouldn't have to do this work manually.'

'You did the same to Gyarados haven't you?' accused Milotic. 'Haven't you?!'

'Oh, we have a link.' Gengar said to Nidoqueen and Bisharp, the former laughing and the latter standing as still as a statue. 'Gyarados has embraced the ways of the clan with open arms...metaphorically speaking. Why can't you do the same?'

'You are monsters, all of you.' said Milotic in defiance. 'I will never bow down to you.'

'Suit yourself.'

Gengar then seemed to remember something. He pointed at Lopunny, his smile expanding.

'Step forward.'

Lopunny stayed where she was and shook her head.

'You will do as you are told!' shouted Nidoqueen, her voice tearing through the frightened rabbit. Timidly, Lopunny took small steps forward until her and Milotic were facing the clan pokemon at the front. Milotics tail coiled round to Lopunny's hand, who grabbed and held it tightly. Sceptile and Scizor looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to do but both of them worried.

'It's your moment, Banette.' said Gengar. From behind him, the creepy doll himself popped up like a champagne cork. He landed in front of the two woman, and giggled maniacally.

'Both of you!' he laughed, his hands clasped together. 'Together! Oh I am the luckiest pokemon alive...or dead! Ahahaha!'

'Get away from us.' Milotics voice was full of contempt as her and Lopunny backed off at the sight of the demonic puppet. Gengar leaned over behind Banette.

'Now don't get greedy Banette.' he said, as Banette started breathing heavily. Gengar then went back to his circus conductor routine as he stepped to the side and showed off Milotic and Sceptile to his cronies.

'One of you lucky ladies get to be a gift to this handsome phantom.' he said, in a dramatic voice. 'Now Banette, rules are rules. You get to pick one and one only.'

Banette stamped his foot in frustration.

'He will not touch either of them.' Sceptile stepped in between both of them, staring at Banette with as much disgust as Milotic did. Scizor pressed his head in between the bars and called out to Gengar.

'You sure he doesn't want me instead? I can sure show him a rough time.' he growled aggressively. Nidoqueen let out a little giggle, which was not the reply Scizor had intended to provoke. He shivered. Banette's creepy little eyes darted between the two of them. Lopunny had her head down and was holding onto Milotic's tail tightly.

'I want you.' Banette pointed up at Milotic.

'Good choice' said Gengar.

'No!' Sceptile, Scizor and Lopunny all screamed. They dragged Milotic back to the corner of the room, while Rhydon came to the cell door, swinging a set of keys.

'Don't you touch her!' Sceptile roared, his bad arm still limp but his good arm ready to strike anyone who approached Milotic. Scizor and Lopunny crouched down on either side of Milotic, whose face was drenched in fear.

CLICK!

Rhydon unlocked the door and it swung open.

'If you come here, I'll-'

Sceptile couldn't finish his sentence as Gengar casually flicked his arm. Sceptile was propelled by psychic energy off his feet and flew to the side of the room, smashing into the wall on his injured shoulder, causing him to yell in pain again. Gengar's eyes lit up in a purple flash, and Milotic suddenly started to levitate up into the air despite Scizor and Lopunny's grip. Against her will, Milotic was dragged screaming while suspended with psychic power over to the clan pokemon. She was seized by two of the others, while Sceptile got back up and charged for them. Again, Gengar waved his hand and closed the door without touching it. Rhydon quickly locked the cell again, separating Milotic from the others.

'No!' shouted Sceptile. He was violently rattling the bars, his face filled with anguish. 'Milotic! MILOTIC!'

The guards dragged Milotic away while she was still screaming, with Banette following them, his eyes hungry while staring at Milotic's elegant body thrashing around.

'Please! Let her go!' Sceptile turned to Gengar, who stood looking at Milotic being hoisted up the hall. 'We'll do anything! Don't hurt her!'

'It's too late for that.' said Gengar. Nidoqueen was laughing again while Bisharp stood where he was, watching the beautiful Milotic be reduced to a plaything for Banette. Scizor and Lopunny looked at him, noticing the same thing. Was Bisharp looking at what was unfolding in disgust?

'Gengar, please!' Sceptile was begging now. Gengar turned to him and shrugged.

'Can't do much now.' he said. 'Besides, we need to be off now. Some business to attend to, some big plans ahead.'

He leaned in closely to Sceptile's tear streamed face. He tilted his head and laughed.

'What's the matter?' he asked, his voice in a mocking babyish style. 'You like her? Why don't you try and get her? Since you believe you're the brave hero standing up to us.'

Gengar's smile disappeared, replaced with a sadistic glare. He then spat directly in Sceptile's face, causing Nidoqueen to laugh harder.

'Wipe off your tears.' he said, turning away and beckoning Nidoqueen and Bisharp to come with him. 'And don't get them mixed up with my spit. Don't want my fluids to associate themselves with a weaklings.'

With that, Gengar, Nidoqueen and Bisharp walked away from the cell, accompanied by the two returning clan pokemon. The rolling sound came again, causing a small glimmer of light to enter, and then just as quickly as it came, it closed again. Sceptile, Scizor and Lopunny were left alone, standing in total silence.

'No...' Sceptile was clutching onto the bars, his head down, his whole body trembling. Lopunny let out a little sniffle and clapped her hand to her mouth. Scizor shook his head and crouched back down, this time tapping on different parts of the wall.

'Scizor...' Lopunny had come over to talk to Scizor, her eyes were filled with tears as well. 'If ever there was a time for a plan. Anything.'

'Lopunny please...' said Scizor, propping his elbow on his knee and bowing his head. 'I want to help as well, really I do! But right now, I don't have anything!'

There was suddenly a blood curdling scream from down the hall! Milotic's screams were piercing the very souls of everyone who could hear it. Between screams, there were the awful cackles of Banette while he performed unspeakable acts.

'NO!' Sceptile started shouting again, banging against the wall and rattling the bar violently. His scarred arm started to move, with Sceptile grimacing as he raised it, and he used it to contribute to the racket he was making. 'Milotic! MILOTIIIC!'

'What is he doing to her!?' Lopunny was sobbing as her screaming continued. 'Leave her alone! Leave her!'

Scizor got up and marched over to Sceptile.

'Try a leaf blade!'

'I...can't.' Sceptile shook his head.

'You can't? Scizor asked, incredulously.

'Only with this arm.' Sceptile pointed at his weak one, which he was still struggling to move quickly. 'I only became a Sceptile recently, and I only practiced with that arm so far. I'm sorry Scizor, you're right. Gengar's right. I am weak. A failure'

His head fell against the wall, as tears fell from his eyes onto the floor.

'I'm sorry Milotic.' he wept, as Lopunny came over to him. 'I'm sorry dad.'

'Please, Sceptile.' said Lopunny, hugging into him. 'You're not a failure.'

'I am though.' Sceptile looked at her, his eyes blotchy and red. 'I wanted to tour Charom on my own journey of discovery. The only thing I've discovered is my ineptitude. I dragged Milotic into this, and now she's being tortured by a psychopath. I should have just stayed at home and picked berries for the rest of my life.'

'Sceptile, did you not see Gengar?' Scizor had joined them. He grabbed Sceptile's face with his pincer, forcing Sceptile to look him in the eye. 'He wouldn't take his eyes off you! I don't think he has many pokemon openly stand up to him like that and now he is afraid of you.'

'I noticed it too!' said Lopunny, hopping up and down. Milotic was now screaming harder than ever. They all dreaded to think what Banette was doing to her now.

'You guys...' Sceptile moaned, looking at both of them. 'I dragged you into this too...'

'Well now we're in it together!' said Lopunny, sternly. 'No going back now! So I think we should fight these guys as one! I've never been in a fight in my life. The only thing I knew up until now was reading from a script and hanging with celebrities. The time for that is over!'

And with that, Lopunny started pulling on the bars of the cell for all she was worth. The other two followed her. Scizor was now violently trying to clamp his claws around the bar and snap them, but they were too strong. Still, they carried on for what seemed like an eternity.

'We're coming for you, Milotic!' Sceptile shouted, as he wrenched onto the bars with his full weight acting against them.

'What even is this stuff?' asked Scizor, as he slammed his pincer off the metal. 'Bisharp said it isn't made in Charom. So the Clan of Shadows is from another land?'

Lopunny stumbled as she released her grip on the bars, the material covered in sweat.

'I know we have this.' she said, her breath catching up with her. She looked over at Scizor, with determination in her eyes. 'We will save her.'

 _Not what I asked but okay_! Scizor thought, and the three of them repeatedly tried to break open their cell. Banette's laughs had been replaced by something different and altogether far worse.

'Is he moaning?' Lopunny's face went white. Sceptile started hammering at the wall at rapid speeds.

'I'm going to kill you, Banette!' he yelled. Suddenly, there was a bang on the roof, as if something heavy hit their mobile prison extremely hard. All three of them stumbled, and the horrible noises of Banette and Milotic ceased.

'What was that?' Rhydon had come storming down the hall and stopped in front of the prisoners. 'Did any of you do that with your racket?'

They all said no. Rhydon scowled, mistrusting all of them.

'I got my eye on you.'

Rhydon turned to his left and prepared himself in a battle position.

'Show yourself!' he yelled, as Scizor got to his feet and fit his head between the bars, trying to see who or what had stopped them. Rhydon edged closer to the exit, baring down any ready to ambush whoever was intruding. Then, the entrance rolled up quickly, bathing Rhydon and the hallway in light. Suddenly, a bright yellow beam fired into Rhydon, sending him flying off his feet.

'Arrrghhhh!'

Rhydon soared past the cell and crashed with a huge thud, feebly stirring. Lopunny, Scizor and Sceptile all jumped. Was someone here to rescue them?!

'Did you see that?!' cried out Lopunny, hopping up and down. 'Did you, did you?'

'How could I miss that?!' Scizor replied sarcastically but he had a relieved smile on his face.

'That was a solarbeam!' said Sceptile, pointing at the direction it came from. 'A really powerful move! Only the most skilled grass pokemon can master-'

He froze, as the caster of the solarbeam made his way into the view of the prisoners.

'Are all of you guys alright?' asked Charizard, walking over to them. Sceptile was dumbfounded while Scizor snorted, holding his pincer up to his mouth.

'Most skilled grass pokemon.' Scizor laughed mockingly, raising his pincers up over his head and mimicking bunny ears.

'Oh shut up.' Sceptile retorted.

'Thank goodness!' Lopunny squealed, running up to Charizard. 'We've been imprisoned by the Clan of Shadows! Can you set us free?'

'Well you better stand back,' said Charizard. 'My fire blast has quite the radius.'

'They won't break!' said Scizor, rattling one of the bars. 'We've tried everything. They weren't forged in Charom.'

Charizard smirked.

'Well none of you can do what I do.' he said. 'Now stand back.'

Sceptile leapt backwards, hoping that none of the flames would catch him. Scizor did the same, uncharacteristically cautious now that he was in the presence of a fire pokemon. Lopunny held onto his arm, Scizor looking down at her. She grinned.

'Told you we had this.'

Lopunny was pleased to see Scizor deliver a half smile. Charizard took a deep breath in and stepped back. He then extended his neck forward and shot a ball of fire at the metal, which caught onto the bars. At first nothing seemed to happen, but slowly the burning steel began to melt. The three of them cheered with delight.

'Watch yourself, the molten metal is scorching.' warned Charizard, as Scizor helped Lopunny across, with Sceptile following suit.

'Milotic!' he yelled, hoping for a response.

'You have another friend?' asked Charizard, as Sceptile darted down the hallway. He could see one other room on the right hand side.

'Yes, she's been tortured or something!' panicked Lopunny, following Sceptile. Scizor stepped forward and looked at Charizard, recognizing him.

'I've seen you before...' he murmured, as Lopunny joined Sceptile approaching the other room. 'Are you a soldier?'

'I was and I am again.' said Charizard, the two of them shaking hands. 'I'm Charizard. I was sent by the Queen to scout the area for suspicious activity. I was about to return unsuccessful before I saw this cart and seeing the poor pokemon that was being forced to drag it.'

'Aw poor guy.' said Scizor. He looked around the hallway of the cart they were in. 'This place is huge! Whoever was pulling it must be incredibly strong!'

'Milotic!'

Sceptile and Lopunny dashed inside the room on the right, with Scizor and Charizard bringing up the rear. Inside, Milotic was lying motionless on a stone table, her eyes closed, her once smooth body ravaged with cuts, bruises and blood. Banette was nowhere to be seen.

'No!' Sceptile yelled, grabbing Milotic and lifting her off the table, his bad arm gaining more strength. Scizor helped and together they moved Milotic into a seating position facing them.

'Is she...' Sceptile feared the worst.

'No, her hearts beating!' said Lopunny, her huge ears hearing it from where she was standing. All four of them breathed a sigh of relief. Sceptile gave a weak smile and a small laugh, as the situation became a little brighter.

'Mr Charizard, thank you so much.' said Sceptile, as Milotic stirred a little but remained unconscious. 'We all owe you.'

'Technically I owe you.' said Charizard. 'If that idiot clan hadn't been unsubtly passing below me carrying you, I wouldn't be able to tell the queen that there was clan activity in Shan'rala.'

'We're in Shan'rala?' asked Scizor. Everyone looked at him.

'Yeah, why?' asked Charizard, brow raised.

'No reason!' said Scizor. Lopunny knew he was lying, but kept it to herself. 'Anyway, why we still delaying? Let's get out of here.'

The five pokemon, with Sceptile and Scizor carrying Milotic, made their way out of the room and passed the knocked out Rhydon, who looked as if he was sleeping like a baby.

'Where did Banette go?' asked Lopunny, looking back to make sure he wasn't going to jump out of a hiding spot and attack them.

'Probably fled when he saw Rhydon get his ass kicked.' muttered Sceptile, scowling when he heard Banette's name. 'If I ever see him again, I will kill him.'

'Banette...' Charizard made a mental note of the name as they approached the exit and saw the orange sand. 'Any other names?'

'Yes.' said Lopunny. 'The leaders here included Gengar and Nidoqueen.'

'Nidoqueen?' Charizard stopped and stared at Lopunny, his face concerned. 'There was a Nidoqueen who was running for Mayor of Giruphin City before losing to Dusknoir. She then vanished weeks ago.'

'Well it looks like she picked up a hobby in the meantime;' said Scizor. 'Killing and kidnapping innocents.'

'I think Gengar is in charge of the whole thing.' said Sceptile, cradling Milotic's head in his arms. 'He's the one we want.'

Charizard nodded.

'Anyone else?'

'There was a Bisharp.' said Scizor, carrying Milotic by the long tail. Charizard looked at him.

'I knew a Bisharp once...' he said. 'Once a soldier along with me.'

'Oh yeah?' said Scizor, his eyebrow raised. 'Good fighter?'

'Exceptional fighter.' said Charizard. Lopunny and Sceptile looked at each other, wondering if this Bisharp they were on about was the one they met.

'He left the kings guard years ago when his wife sadly died.' continued Charizard. 'I heard he became loner, a wanderer in-'

'Shan'rala.' finished Scizor. Everyone looked at him, the connection that Scizor had with Bisharp was clearer now. 'I've met him.'

Charizard shook his head.

'This is something I will need to tell her majesty.' he muttered, wiping his head with his arm. 'Bisharp... Oh no...'

* * *

The five of them finally exited the cart and were assaulted by the sunlight. The heat of the Shan'rala desert hit them with the force of a charging donphan. Luckily, there was no wind to speak of, so chances of a sandstorm hitting them was pretty unlikely. Lopounny put her hand over her eyes to block out the sun and looked around. There was absolutely nothing for miles. Literally nothing in terms of shelter. She did see a family of sandshrew make their way across the sand a hundred metres away and burrow into the ground. Then she looked in front of her, seeing a pair of huge legs slumped onto the earth in front of their mobile prison.

'Look!' she pointed at the pokemon. They all headed over to where he was lying, and saw a gigantic horse-like creature lying on the floor, panting heavily, covered in sweat and blood. He had a large thick rope tied around his neck and was propped between two huge stands with wheels on the bottom. The poor thing had to drag this huge prison from Tanapas to the middle of the desert, and be whipped if it slowed down.

'A Mudsdale...' said Charizard. Lopunny stepped forward to touch his face.

'Are you okay?' she asked. Mudsdale's eyes darted up to see her pretty face in the harsh sunlight.

'Wurtur...' he mumbled.

'What?'

'Water...'

Lopunny looked up at the others.

'He needs water!' she gestured frantically at them. Milotic was still unconscious. Scizor rolled his eyes.

'Is there anyone here who isn't knocked out,' he said, his sarcasm reaching annoying levels. 'that can produce water?'

Lopunny turned back to Mudsdale, whose mouth was open wide, expecting water to drip down into it.

'We'll get you water soon. Do you think there might be a spring close or something?'

'There's a small watering hole nearby, I'm pretty sure.' said Scizor, casually.

'Great!' Lopunny smiled, running her hand over Mudsdale's head. 'Now, we can-'

'How can you possibly know that?' Sceptile interrupted, staring at Scizor. 'There's no landmarks anywhere! I can't see anything in the distance!'

'Because of that rock.'

'What rock?' Charizard asked. Scizor nodded over behind Mudsdale, causing Lopunny, Sceptile and Charizard to all look where he was directing them. A small brown rock was jutting out of the ground behind the ridge of Mudsale's platform where he dragged the cart. They all turned back round to Scizor, with looks of complete bewilderment on their faces.

'You recognize where you are...' said Charizard, his eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief. '...because of that rock?'

Scizor nodded.

'How does that make any sense!?' shrieked Sceptile. 'It's just a rock! There are millions of rocks in this desert!'

'Look at it!' Scizor said, defensively. 'It's shaped a bit like a swalot!'

'What are you-'

Sceptile was about to go off on a violent tangent, but contained himself. In the end, he let out a huge sigh, Milotic giving a little stir below him in his arms.

'Do you think you can walk with us for the time being, until we get to the watering hole?' Lopunny said kindly to Mudsdale, still lying in the same position.

'I'll try...' he grunted, slowly getting to his knees. Scizor used one of his pincers to cut the rope around Mudsdale's neck and he managed to eventually stand up.

'Woah.' said Sceptile, as Lopunny gave a little yelp. Mudsdale towered over all of them, even Scizor, who was the tallest of the group. His huge hooves were shaking slightly, with Lopunny barely reaching the top of his thighs.

'Lopunny,' said Scizor, watching Mudsdale shake his head to get sand out of it. 'you are aware that if he falls on top of you, you will die.'

'Alright, Armaldo.' said Sceptile, looking at Scizor. 'Show us the-'

'Did you just call me Armaldo?' Scizor asked.

'Yeah,' Sceptile said, looking side to side. 'it was a joke.'

'I don't get it.'

'Armaldo!' moaned Sceptile in exasperation. 'The great explorer! You know?!'

Scizor stared at Sceptile in silence. Sceptile looked around in the hope that someone would come to his aid. Lopunny was scratching her ear awkwardly, Mudsdale stood in silence and Charizard shook his head with an expression that said 'at least you tried.'

'Okay then!' Sceptile looked back at Scizor, who was barely keeping in his giggling. 'Lead the way!'

* * *

The six pokemon wandered the dry desert, with Scizor and Sceptile in front carrying Milotic, frequently bickering with each other over trivial stuff. Lopunny walked alongside Mudsdale, who occasionally slowed down due to the pain in his back. The size difference between them looked comical. Behind them, Charizard's powerful wings kept him aloft in the air, scanning the distance for potential hazards or places with water.

'You poor thing.' Lopunny said to Mudsdale, examining his damaged body and seeing the marks that the Clan of Shadows gave him. 'How did they get you?'

'I was just making my deliveries one day to Sontos...' Mudsdale wheezed, as a step forward made a cut on his leg stretch more. '...Then Nidoqueen and her cronies ambushed me and knocked me out...'

'Must take a fair doing to knock you out, fella.' piped up Charizard from above them. 'Look at the size of you! You're like two of me!'

Mudsdale shook his head in despair.

'A bigger pokemon...A water type, he did the damage.' Mudsdale's head dropped. Lopunny went up to console him. 'My wife...My children...' he wept. 'They have no idea where I am! I just left one day for work and never came back!'

'Oh, Mudsdale...' Lopunny put her arm round his large head and hugged into him. 'I promise you, we'll get your water and you'll be fresh to go back to them in no time!'

'Thank you so much...' his voice was faint. 'I am so grateful...'

'That Nidoqueen is a monster.' Lopunny said to Charizard. 'How glad I am she isn't in a position of power like mayor of Giruphin!'

'She did seem very power hungry.' said Charizard, looking ahead. 'She probably thinks allying with the Clan of Shadows will give her the ability to order pokemon around.'

'Indeed.' said Lopunny sadly. 'Her attitude towards us back in our cell was disgusting. She treated us like we weren't even pokemon. She is just-'

'We are not lost!'

'We are so!'

Scizor and Sceptile had started arguing again, much to Lopunny's exasperation. Both of them were sniping back and forth at each other, being as careful as they could while carrying Milotic.

'Could you guys just stop for one second?' Lopunny pleaded. 'I'm getting so bored of this!'

Sceptile turned to her, jerking his head to his right at Scizor.

'He has no idea where this place is!' he seethed. Scizor was shaking his head again. 'At this point, he's just guessing!'

'It would help my concentration if you stopped complaining.' muttered Scizor, rather dangerously. Sceptile sighed and turned back to face the direction he was walking. Then out of the corner, of his eye, he saw it.

'Did you see that?'

'See what?' grumbled Scizor, not looking to where Sceptile was.

'There was a weird looking pokemon standing on that hill!' Sceptile pointed at a small sand dune about a hundred metres away. 'It's gone now, but I swear it was right there!'

'Sceptile, you're seeing things.' said Scizor, looking over to where he was pointing and seeing just a pile of golden sand. 'You've been in the desert for longer than a grass pokemon should be and your head's fried. Nothing is there.'

'There was!' pleaded Sceptile, jabbing his finger at the hill, and repeatedly looking back and forth. 'It was a pokemon I've never seen before. Four legs, something sharp was sticking out of its head-'

'It was a mirage.' Scizor moaned in exasperation.

'Kind of like your watering hole, then!' Sceptile snapped back. Scizor gave him a death glare.

'I wouldn't be too sure about that!' Charizard's voice came from above them. He was pointing to an unseen place that only he could observe from the height he was at. 'I can see a hole in the ground surrounded by a pile of rocks. That ring a bell, Scizor?'

'Charizard, you're damn right!' Scizor turned to Sceptile with an obnoxiously competitive smile on his face.

'...I hate you.' muttered Sceptile.

'If you two are done, we can move now!' Lopunny said, as she walked past them with Mudsdale, Charizard gliding over as well. The six pokemon continued their walk in the direction that Charizard was showing them to. Sceptile saw the sun beginning to lower slightly, as he thought of what he had just seen. He was not imagining things, he had definitely caught sight of an unknown pokemon. What was it? Friend or foe? There were so many questions on his mind. He started rotating his shoulders, then suddenly realized his slashed shoulder was no longer hurting. He gasped, with Scizor turning and seeing him flex his arm.

'Not bad.' he said, Sceptile looking up with a smile on his face. 'You can wear that as a scar!'

'It's okay now!' Sceptile cried out with relief. Scizor nodded down at Milotic with a smile on his face.

'She'll totally dig it.'

'Oh stop it.' blushed Sceptile, turning away. Scizor leaned over with a big grin on his face.

'Is there something actually going on between you two?' he asked. Sceptile said nothing. 'Or you want something to happen?'

'I could ask the same with you and Lopunny.' smirked Sceptile, to which Scizor scoffed slightly.

'I highly doubt that could happen.'

'Why is that?' asked Sceptile, one eyebrow raised.

'Because it would be dumb of me to avoid-' Scizor seemed to catch himself midway through his sentence. 'Well, you know she's a big city star and I'm a dusty, dirty insect. Doesn't quite work does it?' he shrugged his shoulders, stepping over a small jagged stone. 'Nice lass, cute as anything but I only just met her.'

'Hmm...' Sceptile looked forward again, thinking about what he just said. They all approached a large structure made of hundreds of rocks. It was shaped like a horseshoe, and in the center of it was an opening in the ground about ten meters in diameter. Lopunny clapped her hands together.

'This is it, isn't it Scizor!' she turned to him, with a big smile on her face.

'...Yes!' Scizor nodded, appearing to regain his bearings. 'Hey Mudsdale, we can finally have a drink!'

Mudsdale gave a weak smile and they all moved quickly over to the watering hole, eager to quench their thirsts, only to be confronted with a terrible sight.

'What?' they all cried out together, horrified to see the watering hole was completely dry save for a thin puddle of water down at the bottom. Lopunny cried out in anguish, while Mudsdale slumped down to his knees again.

'What's going on?' Sceptile looked down the deep hole in despair, with Charizard jumping into the pit while keeping his fiery tail above the water as he splashed in.

'I don't know!' said Scizor, staring at the pit. 'I don't know where it's gone! Was there a drought while I was away?'

Charizard emerged from the pit, cupping some water in his hands while wincing.

'Mudsdale take this.' he said, floating over to the resting Mudsdale who started drinking the small amount of water from the makeshift bowl, made up of Charizard's fingers.

'Does that hurt you Charizard?' asked Sceptile, curiously. Charizard nodded.

'It stings my skin a bit.' he said, smarting as Mudsdale's tongue splashed some water onto his forearm. 'It's not enough water to really hurt me, but its still not comfortable.'

'I'm grateful...' Mudsdale said, slurping up the last dregs of water and giving Charizard another pained smile that looked more like a grimace. Lopunny did the same, except to Scizor.

'What?' he asked, looking at her.

'I guess we'll have to wait for rain.' she said to him. 'Unless you have another idea.'

'We can't wait for rain!' he said indignantly.

'Why not?'

'Because...' Scizor stopped for a second. 'Because rain barely comes to the desert.'

Lopunny frowned at him. _He is definitely hiding something,_ she thought.

'We'll need to find a quagsire or swampert or someone!' continued Scizor, looking behind him at the seemingly never ending desert in hope for a savior. Lopunny ran over to the entrance and cupped her hands over her mouth.

'Hello!' she shouted, her voice echoing around the vast yellow terrain. 'Help us! Somebody! Anybody!'

She continued yelling at nothing as Sceptile hoisted up Milotic's head, putting his newly scarred arm to good use.

'Look guys I'm sorry.' Scizor was looking down at the pit, the quantity of water at the bottom not enough to satisfy a joltik. 'I didn't know...'

'It's okay Scizor.' said Sceptile, looking up at him. 'At least...you tried.' Sceptile forced out the last two words. Scizor raised his eyebrows.

'Hey, back in the cell, it was you that said to me-'

'Scizor, stop flicking water at me!' Lopunny shouted over from the entrance. Scizor, Charizard and Sceptile all looked at each other, while Mudsdale rested his head on the ground.

'I didn't!' Scizor called over to Lopunny, who was still looking at the horizon hoping for the great Kyogre to help them somehow.

'Well why did water just splash on my head?' she turned to them, hands on her hips. 'Stop wasting what water we have!'

'I did not do anything.' Scizor emphasized every word to her. Sceptile gave a start and touched his face, still carrying the beautiful head of Milotic.

'I felt it too!' He shouted. Everyone stayed quiet, while more drops fell on their body.

'Praise Arceus...' said Sceptile, as more and more drops hit the earth.

'Rain!' Lopunny squealed, hopping madly. Mudsdale managed to stand up, quickly tipping his head and allowing the increasing rain to fall into his massive mouth. Charizard quickly tucked his tail underneath his large body, grunting in discomfort as his wings and face got drenched. Scizor started laughing maniacally, as if the rain was money. Lopunny leapt over to him and hugged him from behind, much to Scizors surprise and defiance. Sceptile gazed at the watering hole slowly watching it fill up, his smile touching the sides of his face. He then realized something, and looked down.

'Hi guys...'

Milotic was looking up at Sceptile's beaming face, her smile slightly weak but as wonderful to look at as ever. Her body was weakly wriggling in a broken rhythm.

'Milotic!' Sceptile cried out in joy and relief. They hugged each other just as Scizor managed to shake off Lopunny's affection.

'Alright, I get it.' he laughed, the downfall dripping down his scarlet body. They both looked over to Milotic, while Mudsdale started gulping water from the pit and Charizard cowered down trying to suppress the pain.

'Your rain dance!' Sceptile said, looking up at the water filled pit that may well be depleted with how much Mudsdale was drinking from it.

'Your arm!' said Milotic, nodding at his scarred shoulder.

'Oh yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore!' he said. Milotic grinned.

'Makes you look more dashing,'

'Told you.' Scizor nudged Sceptile. Lopunny gently hugged Milotic.

'Oh you poor dear...' she cried out, as Milotic rubbed her head against her ears. 'You're so strong! That was awful that you had to take that!'

'I'll live...' she smiled faintly.

'I'm really happy for you guys,' Charizard's voice was heard over the splashes on the ground and Mudsdale's huge slurps. 'But I hope you know that I am very vulnerable here!'

'Oh yeah,' said Sceptile, quickly looking up and seeing the big orange lizard waving his arms. 'Milotic that's Charizard, he saved us. Can you stop the rain for him?'

Milotic slowly nodded, and eventually, the rain slowed down and stopped. The watering hole had been restored to its former glory. The fluid inside was glistening and delicious looking, fresh and beautiful. Charizard got up and shook himself off as Mudsdale stopped drinking and looked over his back at Milotic, still carried by Scizor and Sceptile. He nodded his appreciation as Scizor and Sceptile approached the hole, lowering Milotic close to it.

'What are you doing?' asked Lopunny, coming over to them as they prepared to place her in the water.

'Putting her in?' Sceptile said slowly, wondering where this was going.

'What if she drowns?'

Sceptile looked at her dumbfounded while Scizor shut his eyes and kept them closed, his face getting possibly more red than it already was. Lopunny realized what she just said and took a step back, pulling her ears over her face in embarrassment. Together, Sceptile and Scizor gently placed Milotic in the small pool, her face twitching slightly as the cuts on her body were exposed to the water, but quickly she relaxed and curled up inside the water.

'Crisis averted!' Charizard said. Everyone laughed, mostly due to relief. They were safe at last. There were no hostile pokemon in sight, all of their injuries were healed or were healing and there was a safe haven for them in this watering hole. Milotic was recovering nicely in the lovely clean pit, while Mudsdale was resting in the corner after such a long and abusive time with the Clan of Shadows. Charizard had lit a fire with his tail after Sceptile managed to produce wood, while Scizor and Lopunny had collected berries for everyone to enjoy as they sat in relative peace for the first time in what felt like days, despite it being much shorter. The six pokemon all relaxed inside their new haven, Scizor telling them that Charizard would probably be able to scare off any intruders who tried to take back the watering hole. What a relief that was, they all thought as the sun dipped under the large sand dunes.

* * *

A sickening thud was the noise that Banette made as he collided with the stone table. He yelped and looked up but was kicked in the face by the massive foot and fell again. The giant blue hoof pressed down on Banette's entire body, causing him to splutter as he was crushed into the hard rock.

'You let them escape!?' Nidoqueen screeched, as Banette struggled and writhed. She dug in harder. 'You continue to fail us Banette! How many chances are you going to get!?'

'Nidoqueen.' She turned to see Gengar sitting at the head of the table, waving his hand. 'Off.'

Nidoqueen gave Banette a furious look, and after putting pressure on him for one last second, she lifted her foot.

'Pathetic.' she spat at Banette, walking back to her seat around the table.

'Banette.' Gengar said, his face less than pleased with him. Banette slowly walked up to him, as if a child was about to be scorned by a teacher for his bad behavior.

'...Yes...'

'You had your opportunity to do whatever you wanted to her.' Gengar said, his eyes full of stern disappointment. 'And you fled at the sight of one soldier. I am not pleased. We lost some valuable assets.'

'S...Sir...'

'What soldier was it?' Gengar asked, ignoring Banette's call for sympathy.

'...Charizard.'

'Charizard...' Gengar said, his mind racing. In front of him, Banette put his arms behind his back and shuffled his feet.

'What is going to...' he began but Gengar silenced him with another gesture.

'Banette, get out of my sight.' muttered Gengar, sounding genuinely disappointed. 'I'm sick of looking at you right now.'

With that, the trembling Banette stepped off the table and ran to the nearby black door, which was fitted behind Gengar in the cave where this meeting was taking place. The door swung open, making Banette jump.

'Get out of my way, little pest.' said the giant, blue, scaly and fearsome looking pokemon that slithered in, giving Banette a nasty look. Banette whimpered and scampered out of sight.

'Oh, Gyarados!' Gengar turned in his chair to greet the incoming behemoth. 'We have something to tell you!'

'What is it?' said Gyarados, his deep voice reverberating around the dimly lit room. He coiled and sat down, his head almost touching the ceiling.

'I believe we met someone who knows you...' Gengar leaned over the table to stare into Gyarados's eyes. 'Did you know a Milotic?'

Gyarados's huge jaw opened slightly. His angry looking eyes softened their approach.

'Milotic...' he murmured. 'Yes... Milotic! I do know a-'

'Gyarados.' interrupted Gengar, his eyes fixed on him. A cold look was plastered on his face. 'No, you don't.'

'I do...'

Gengar shook his head, as Nidoqueen and the others looked up at Gyarados's changing face.

'I...I don't.' Gyarados shook his head, his eyes going back to their manic state. 'I've never heard of her.'

'Correct.' Gengar turned back round to face his fellow clan pokemon around the table. He saw Nidoqueen nod her appreciation. He looked around, noticing a few were missing from the meeting.

'Where is everyone?' he asked.

'I can hear someone coming right now.' said the low voice of Bisharp. He was leaning against the wall of the dark cave, sharpening his already razor like blades. 'They should walk through the door in three...two...one.'

The door burst open just as Bisharp had predicted, and in walked another intimidating looking pokemon. His ugly features were dimmed by the low light in the room but he was easily recognizable due to his enormous hands used for picking up slabs of concrete and pummeling his enemies with them. Behind him, another pokemon came through. He was much smaller, his yellow fur making him more noticeable. Around his fingers, he swung a small little circle attached by a string.

'Conkeldurr. Hypno. You're both late.' said Gengar sternly, seeming more like he was the head of a big business rather than a terrorist organisation. 'What's this about?

'Got stuck in traffic, boss.' rumbled Conkeldurr. Nidoqueens eyes flared and she stood up from her chair.

'Stuck in-'

'He's only joking...' Hypno sighed, his eyes rolling back as Conkeldurr let out a big guffaw. 'Don't take that away from him, Nidoqueen. He's been planning that joke for a couple of weeks now I believe.'

Hypno and Conkeldurr found their seats. Conkeldurr lumbered towards Nidoqueen, who sat back down fuming, and pulled out his chair. Hypno found his spot in between the imposing Tyranitar, and...

'Who are you?'

Next to Hypno was a tiny little pokemon with a a leaf sticking out of its green head. It looked up at Hypno with an innocent smile on its face, and spoke in a high pitched, almost comical voice;

'I'm Chikorita! And I am going to kill you all and be the new boss of the Clan of Shadows!'

Barring Gengar, who shook his head, and Bisharp, who stood over at the wall looking bored, everyone leapt to their feet and started shouting obscenities at the tiny little thing.

'Everyone relax.' Gengar waved for everyone's attention. 'It's just Zoroark thinking he's being funny.'

The chikorita laughed and started drastically changing shape, its body becoming blurry, its colours beginning to shift around and change from green to black. After it was done, the pitch black fox sat in the chair, laughing a nasty laugh at everyone who fell for it.

'Well done Zoroark, well done.' Gengar said dryly, as Conkeldurr joined in with the laugh, presumably not actually understanding the joke. 'I'm surprised you waited that long to come up with that one.'

'Well it was all the more satisfying!' laughed Zoroark, clutching his chest. 'You silly fuckers, you're all so paranoid of a little chikorita!'

'To be fair,' said Tyranitar, looking over the table. 'It was much better than your joke, Conkeldurr.' Conkeldurr looked confused at this statement. Hypno sniggered while Gyarados sat where he was with his constantly angry look.

'Bisharp, sit.' Nidoqueen pulled up the seat next to her, which Bisharp reluctantly walked over to and sat in.

'We just waiting for the other two?' asked Zoroark, looking at Gengar almost enviously in the head chair.

'They'll be here soon.' said Gengar. 'We can start without them.'

He cleared his throat.

'Lady and gentlemen, welcome all.' He looked round the table, past the two remaining seats over on the opposite sides, which were rather large indeed. 'I'm glad to announce to anyone not aware that Tanapas City has been taken and is under control of the Clan of Shadows.'

There were claps around the table. Tyranitar puffed out his chest as if he had done all the work, while Nidoqueen laughed like a hyena again.

'Furthermore,' Gengar continued. 'the death of that cretin Gumshoos has allowed us to pave a new pathway for someone overdue for a position of power in a major city.' He extended his arm. 'Lady Nidoqueen.'

There were more claps as Nidoqueen stood up laughing once more. Bisharp was lazily clapping his metal hands together while Zoroark sat with his feet up on the table, chewing on a berry and not listening to what Gengar had to say.

'However, there is a leech on the belly.' said Gengar, his face concerned again. Nidoqueen gave Conkeldurr a smack as he took the statement literally. 'We did take our fair share of prisoners to convert, but we did lose some promising cargo, thanks to the efforts of a soldier named Charizard. Does that name ring a bell?'

Gengar looked around the table before Bisharp spoke up.

'He was one of the queens best warriors.' he said, everyone looking at him. Gengar raised his eyebrows.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yes, he was a couple ranks below her pet Aggron in terms of status.' continued Bisharp. 'He must be on orders to hunt us down for the queen.'

'Interesting...' said Gengar. He looked at Zoroark, who was licking berry juice off his fingers.

'What?'

'We need to divert his attention away from us.' said Gengar, as Zoroark sat upright.

'You got something in mind?' asked Zoroark. Gengar clenched his fist. He then whispered to Zoroark;

'Land the killing blow.'

Zoroark leaned back and gave Gengar a grin.

'Oh, I thank you for being smart enough to give me the hard jobs.' He pushed his chair back with his feet and stood upright. 'Thoughtful or insecure, Gengar?'

'Oh, you are irritating.' muttered Gengar, as Zoroark walked past his seat. There was another loud bang, as everyone turned to see the door had opened, and again giving way to two pokemon. Only, these were much larger, more fearsome looking and were some of the most powerful pokemon in the land. The two dragons glided across the table, their huge shadows looming over everyone there. Hypno started to look uncomfortable, and shifted about in his chair. Zoroark smirked and put his hand on the back of Gengars seat.

'We are fresh from the hunt!' shouted Hydreigon, as he propped himself down next to Bisharp, who didn't look at any of his three blue heads. He angled his head away as all three mouths of Hydreigon seemed to shout their words. 'A satisfactory excursion!'

'Well I am happy for both of you.' said Gengar. 'You found anything important?'

The other dragon leaned forward, his blue face set in a calculating looking grin, while still looking imposing.

'Salamence?' said Nidoqueen, curiously. Salamence had something in his large claw, something squirming and making high pitched noises.

'Found this one spying on us, presumably from Fayonra Bay. Make what you will of this.' he said, tossing it on to the top of the table. His voice was much more quiet than Hydreigon's, but that made him slightly more frightening as he sounded more intelligent. 'Otherwise, I'll have to give in to Hydreigon's demands and feed it to him.'

Everyone leaned over to look at it. Zoroark shook his head, his body slowly transforming. After a few seconds, his body had materialized into that of a lightning quick crobat, and he flew out of the room.

'What is your name?' asked Gengar to the small pokemon spluttering and terrified on the table. Gyarados blinked rapidly while staring. The small pokemon turned her body to face him, panic in her eyes.

'Gyarados...Help me...'

'...Horsea?' Gyarados said. Nidoqueen rounded on him.

'No Gyarados!' she said, pointing a finger at him. 'You don't know her!'

Gyarados heard her command, and then shook out of it, now glaring at Horsea. At the dragons end, Hydreigon was looking at the little water pokemon hungrily, with Salamence appearing to hold him back.

'Were you spying on us?' Gengar spoke these words softly to the weak, limp Horsea. She said nothing and continued to stare in desperation at Gyarados.

'Look at me!' A puff of black smoke shot from Gengar's head as he spat the order at her. 'Either you were spying on us under orders, or you just so happened to be unfortunate enough to stumble upon my friends by accident which I am afraid is just as bad.'

'Arguably worse!' Nidoqueen gave another evil laugh, looking over at the brute Hydreigon still tethered by Salamence. Horsea slowly rotated to face Gengar, taking rapid breaths.

'Your evil will not prevail.' she said in defiance uncharacteristic for her size and fragility. 'The memory of King Volcarona burns inside all of us and together we will strike you down, sending you to the foul darkness from where you came from.'

There was a a moment of silence around the table. Nidoqueen looked shocked that this tiny pokemon would dare speak up while it seemed to aggravate Hydreigon even more. Hypno looked as if he was waiting for anything bad to happen and Gyarados had no idea what to think. Gengar then gave a very slight but very sinister sneer.

'Is that so?'

Gengar suddenly stood up and jumped on top of the table, walking to the middle towards the helpless Horsea. He grabbed her and held her up in the air for the whole table to see.

'Let this be an example to all of you,' he shouted, his voice echoing in the hall. 'And everyone in Charom! Nothing will stand in the Clan of Shadows way! Nothing! And if they do...' He then lowered his voice, bringing Horsea closer to his face, who was now sobbing quietly, utterly terrified. Gengar then looked over at Hydreigon, who stared at her like a rabid dog, his six evil eyes fixed hungrily on Horsea.

'...You won't do it again.'

Gengar dropped Horsea, and Salamence let go of Hydreigon. Her screams were the only things that were audible for the next few seconds. Gengar turned away and walked back to his seat, thinking about one thing as he sat back down.

 _Let that be a lesson for you, Sceptile..._


	8. Chapter Eight: Shining Stories

**Chapter Eight: Shining Stories**

The mood around the campsite of the Shining Beacons all day was as if they had defeated the Clan of Shadows already. After Garchomp had managed not to scare off any of the children and Altaria had provided soup for all, the new arrivals had settled at the campsite, much enjoying the new companions and friends they had made. At least, Gallade and Gardevoir were. While asleep, several of the kids drew on Electivire's face and he swore to whoever did it, he would put their head in the fire. Eventually, Garchomp said to Electivire that he had drawn all over his face, to which Electivire replied 'Okay mate, just checking'. Eventually, the evening fell over Sontos Canyon, leaving a beautiful sunset that Xatu was magnifying by his presence. The desert below them actually looked somewhat inviting, as Togekiss returned from the nearby stream flowing down the rocky canyon. Apart from being threatened, assaulted and choked while on the ground, it was the nicest day Lucario had seen in a while. Although, he thought as he approached Staraptor, that could all change...

'Staraptor.'

'Yes, Lucario?' she said, as most of the children sitting around the fire yawned and started to get sleepy.

'I meant to ask earlier,' he said, lowering his voice. 'Did you see her? Glaceon?'

Staraptor looked at Lucario sadly. Lucario understood before she opened her mouth.

'We don't recall seeing her.' she confirmed, as Lucario looked away in disappointment. 'I'm sorry.'

Lucario sighed and shrugged.

'For all I know,' he said, his tone a bit brighter. 'She might be at the Pariliun Cliffs. That seems likely! I mean we always talked about living there and it's definitely a safe sanctuary in this day and age.'

'Yeah!' Staraptor smiled reassuringly. She clapped Lucario on the back with her powerful wing. 'She's fine, I'm sure!'

Staraptor looked at at the children again, as the majority of them started blinking slowly. They had mostly been with Armaldo and Gardevoir the whole day, with some brave enough to talk to Garchomp. She raised her voice.

'Alright, kids!' she shouted, as Altaria came bustling over as if on queue. 'Time for bed!'

There were some objections, but the majority of the children had started moving for their tents immediately. Some of them wanted to hear another of Armaldo's stories, while Gardevoir had shown herself to be adept at caring for children. Gallade had been watching her with a strange look on his face, somewhere between joy and sorrow. However, one little pokemon stayed with Garchomp, despite seeing Altaria round all of them up. He looked up at the massive dragon and said;

'What's Rylus Mountain like?'

Garchomp looked down at little Axew, who winced but then looked back, curiosity filling his eyes.

'...Tall...' said Garchomp, trying to avoid his recent memories of that place. 'Huge statues and pillars honouring the legendary dragons of old...'

Axews mouth opened wide.

'Legendary dragons?' he said in wonder. 'Wooow. Like who?'

'Well...you have the black and white dragons Reshiram and Zekrom.' Garchomp gave a half smile at Axew, who was listening to every word with his full attention.

'Who else?'

'The eon duo, Latios and Latias...' continued Garchomp, his memory working hard. '...who travel the skies together. Sometimes they pass through Charom, only a few seeing them. Those who do are said to be destined for great things.'

Axew laughed and stepped closer to Garchomp. The light from the fire illuminated Garchomps ravaged face, making his scars much clearer now.

'Who is the greatest dragon of them all?' Axew then asked, almost whimsically. It seems that Garchomp had been waiting for him to ask that, as his reply was much quicker than the others.

'That would be Rayquaza...' he said, causing Axew to gasp.

'I've heard that name before! Is it true that it can see all the world from on top of the universe?'

Garchomp nodded. Axew seemed to really enjoy hearing about that.

'Rayquaza is the one who rules the skies and he is worshipped as the highest dragon at Rylus.' Garchomp carried on. 'We consider him the most powerful pokemon of all.'

'Oh, Axew!' Altaria had come over, in the process of supplying everyone with drinks of berry juice, looking adoringly at the two dragons. 'So happy to see you coming out of your shell to Garchomp!' She then lowered herself to Axew's height and whispered in his ear. 'Although, it's true that it's actually the great Arceus that is the most powerful-'

'Arceus is a false idol.' Garchomp growled. The whole camp fell relatively quiet as Altaria's face changed quickly. 'We do not speak of him.'

There was an awkward silence. Staraptor and Lucario looked nervously at each other. Electivire hid behind Gallade, who elbowed him back to his standing place. Altaria was taken aback at being spoken to so harshly, as well as trepidatious due to Garchomps sudden hostility.

'Right, well...' Altaria looked down at Axew, her smile reappearing slowly. 'Come on Axew, time for bed!'

Axew shuffled closer to Garchomp.

'I want to stay up and learn more about dragons!' he said, surprisingly defiant. Togekiss spat out his drink. He had never expected any of the children to refuse orders from Altaria, least of all Axew. Then from her seat next to Garchomp, Gardevoir spoke up.

'Please Altaria, let him stay up,' she said, gesturing at both Axew and Garchomp, who relaxed slightly at the sound of her voice. 'I believe they both need each other right now.'

'Well...yes, okay!' Altaria spluttered. Lucario whispered to Staraptor that he had a feeling if anybody else but the incredible Gardevoir said it to her, she would of declined. Axew smiled and turned back to Garchomp. Elecitivire grinned and looked at Gallade.

'Wow,' he said, his arms folded. 'Your lady really is a dragon tamer, eh?'

'It's not the only thing I let her tame.' smirked Gallade.

'What?'

'Nothing!'

Staraptor and Lucario sat down around the fire, while the rest of the children shuffled into their tents, some complaining at the supposed double standards of Axew allowed to stay up late. After they had all entered and zipped up, Altaria joined them. Gallade looped round the circle to sit next to his wife, who put her hand on his knee and smiled graciously. Electivire stood awkwardly where he was, unsure of where to sit. Togekiss let out a little cough to get his attention.

'Eh-hem!'

'Oh right.' the bumbling Electivire quickly sat down in between Togekiss and Armaldo, who looked around the circle with a big smile, drinks in hand or on the floor, the roaring fire in the middle of them, looking like a prime time for storytelling.

'Alrighty then!' he said, rubbing his claws together. 'Who wants to hear a story?'

'I do,' said Staraptor, turning to Gallade and Gardevoir. 'from you two.'

Armaldo slowly put down his arms, slightly disappointed. Gallade smiled and looked up at Staraptor.

'What do you want to hear?'

'How you two met!' Altaria piped up happily. Electivire rolled his eyes. Gallade's face went redder and looked at Gardevoir, whose smile widened, her arms round his body and on his knee. It was really adorable.

'Well, it was years ago. I was a kirlia from the suburbs of Tanapas heading to the inner city looking for work.' Gallade explained, with smiles coming from the two of them along with Altaria, Armaldo and Togekiss. 'You see, its tradition that female kirlia are brought to the city where they can hone their psychic abilities while the males have to work labour in the outskirts to prove themselves that they can cope in the workplace. So I completed my tasks and went to the city to collect my dawn stone.'

Gardevoir patted him on the knee, lovingly gazing at him. Electivire stared.

'You actually have rules to follow?' he asked. 'Fuck that! Elekids just do what they want until they happen to evolve!'

'Yeah and look what happened to you.' muttered Togekiss.

'Anyway,' Gallade continued, dismissing Electivire's comment. 'On my way into the city, I saw the ladies practicing their power, and one of them caught my eye with the way she moved and the amazing ability she had. She just fixed me to the spot and I just had to know who this girl was!'

There were sounds of 'aww's' from some of the circle. Lucario gave a smile, although in his head he was hurting. He didn't like hearing about romance right now.

'Yeah so I talked to her after they had all finished and it all began there.' Gallade seemed a good speaker as well as a great fighter. He had an air of confidence and charisma about him, as if you could listen to him with a smile forever. 'We went on many dates, and I even delayed using my dawn stone to get to know her better as a kirlia.'

Armaldo clapped his pincers together, causing Electivire to grimace at the clanging sound they emitted.

'Good man.'

Gardevoir's smile dropped slightly. She turned and looked at the motionless Xatu staring at the dark blue sky.

'Gallade...' she turned back to him, who stared at her inquisitively. 'I'm going to talk to Xatu over there.'

'...Okay.' Gallade nodded.

'Good luck with that.' called out Togekiss, as Gardevoir stood up. 'He's deaf as a loudred, and much more quiet.'

Gardevoir tapped her forehead and gestured to her left at the scarred dragon sitting quietly near her. She then turned and walked to the cliff edge to Xatu.

'Telepathy...' murmured Garchomp, with little Axew sitting waiting for him to start teaching him about dragons again. Togekiss mouthed 'ahh' and sat back. Gardevoir had approached Xatu and the two of them stood perfectly still, presumably performing mystical and ethereal communication techniques. Gallade had stopped telling his story and was staring into space. Electivire leaned forward and looked at Gallade, his face showing the first signs of sympathy.

'Gallade.'

'Electivire?' Gallade appeared to reconnect with reality, and looked at him.

'Did something happen to her?' Electivire asked, trying to appear as sensitive as possible. 'Something that...made her like that?

'Electivire!' Altaria shot him a disapproving look but Gallade waved his arm at her.

'It's okay.' he said, taking a sip of his drink. 'I think I owe you the information by now.'

Gallade looked over at Gardevoir again, his face rather somber. He took a deep breath and explained;

'At the time, she was considered so highly skilled and proficient that a well known psychic user called Reuniclus was recruited to advance her studies and powers. One day, when she was practicing with her personal tutor, a stranger came to the city. Apparently, he had beef with the same Reuniclus that was helping Kirlia, I don't know what for...'

Gallade paused for a second, a lump starting to form in his throat.

'He came in to the house and started berating him about something while she watched hidden. He noticed her and then started threatening to kill her if he didn't get what he wanted. He then paralyzed Reuniclus with a thunder wave and made him watch as he tortured her to the point of insanity.'

There were gasps around the campfire. Altaria's eyes were welling up while Staraptor was looking cautiously at Garchomp, whose eye was twitching. Electivire then realized.

'Bisharp?' he asked. Gallade nodded.

'The guy is so far off the deep end. He's a monster.' Gallade shook slightly as he said the words. 'I had come to the house to meet her after her lesson, and I saw it happening. There, I used my dawn stone and became a Gallade so I could fight him. He was too strong though, and I could do nothing. Then he stopped and murdered Reuniclus right in front of her eyes, mentally scarring her.'

Beside him, Garchomp had shut his eyes and was rocking back and forth, with Axew asking him what was wrong.

'...Nothing.' Garchomp let out a deep breath, and looked over at Lucario. He nodded reassuringly, to which Garchomp took to mean 'you're fine'.

'She survived the attack but she was never the same again.' Gallade continued, his voice cracking, Altaria crying quietly. 'She has had fits and seizures since that day, which expel her incredible abilities and make her quite dangerous to herself and others. We had to consider letting her evolve into a Gardevoir because we didn't know how unstable she could get. I then dedicated my life to taking care of and defending her. We don't even know if what happened to her stopped her ability to have kids...'

Gallade shook his head as he trailed off, and he clamped his mouth shut.

'I'm so sorry...' said Staraptor, Lucario nodding and Armaldo's eyes full of despair. Electivire had no idea what to say. He had never thought anything as traumatic as that had happened to her.

'That must be why she was able to calm down Garchomp with telepathy...' said Togekiss, looking over at Gardevoir still standing next to Xatu. 'She learns to control it, and she taught him the best way she could.'

'She's been incredible.' said Gallade, looking over his shoulder at her as if she was the most amazing thing in the world. 'She's fine now in normal day situations. She just needs to not exert herself when using her powers, as well as stay out of moments of heated pressure, hence the battle on the roof.' He gestured at Electivire, reminding him of when they first met.

'I feel so sorry for you...' said Armaldo. Gallade laughed.

'Don't feel sorry for me.' said Gallade, still staring at his wife. 'I get to have her.'

'Oh stop it, you're getting me all teary-eyed.' huffed Electivire. Altaria, who actually was teary-eyed looked at him.

'What of you, Electivire?' she asked, wiping her face with her plumage. 'What's your story?

Electivire looked at her as if she just asked something very bizarre. He shrugged.

'I don't have a story.'

'Everyone has a story.' said Staraptor. 'And living is the way they write it.'

'Listen you guys.' Electivire put his hands in the air, as Gardevoir came back to sit with Gallade. 'There's nothing really special about my life.'

'What about your life without your father in Giruphin?' Gardevoir asked. 'Or your friends back home that tried to coax you out of being a criminal?'

Electivire stood up sharply, backing off from the circle.

'Stay out of my mind!' he said, pointing at Gardevoir. 'You shouldn't do that! It's rude.'

'How was your conversation with Xatu?' asked Lucario, smirking at Electivire's reaction.

'Oh, I learned a lot.' Gardevoir smiled. 'He is quite the chatterbox though.'

'...Him?' asked Lucario, skeptically. Togekiss and Altaria looked at each other in amazement.

'Yes!'

'You mean Xatu..?' Lucario was still grasping at the concept of Xatu being secretly talkative.

'Lucario.' Staraptor said, a wry smile on her face. 'Stop it.'

'You were a criminal?' asked Armaldo, looking at Electivire.

'I wasn't!' insisted Electivire, still eyeing Gardevoir warily. 'I just...got involved with the wrong side of the law.'

'That's the definition of criminal.' said Togekiss. Electivire glared at him. Togekiss was taking a lot of joy in winding him up.

'Look, I wanted to clean up my act after my last arrest.' he clarified as Gallade and Staraptor looked at him rather in rather scrutinizing manners. 'I wanted to just live a relatively simple life but I didn't have much money. So I came to Tanapas looking for work with a gang of friends that had the same mindset as me so...'

He trailed off. The group seemed to understand as Electivire flailed his hands indiscriminately to signify the end result of what happened.

'You know,' Electivire scratched his head. 'I actually was committing myself to some community service after my last arrest before I tried to warn the mayor about the attack on Tanapas.'

'Sorry, what?' said Lucario raising his hand, as Gallade tilted his head. 'Warn the mayor?'

'Oh yeah.' Electivire nodded. 'I was given information about the attack by some pokemon.'

Everyone stayed silent, as Electivire looked round at everyone.

'What?'

'You had a tip off about the Clan of Shadows attack?' asked Lucario, concerned.

'From who?' said Togekiss.

'Umm...' Electivire tried to think back at the appearance of the strange little creature and his cryptic warning. 'Oh, it was a Heliolisk!'

'Never seen one in Tanapas.' said Gallade, his blade scratching his chin.

'Well he claimed to move around the land a lot,' said Electivire. 'trying to warn areas that got attacked the next day.'

'I don't know,' said Lucario, his voice still slightly cautious. 'It's impossible to trust anyone these days. Well, apart from you guys.'

He raised his drink in a toast, and they all drank, save for Axew.

'Can I ask something?' said Electivire, after taking a huge swig from his berry juice and looking at Staraptor.

'Shoot.'

'When did you guys form the Shining Beacons?'

'Well,' Staraptor smiled. 'almost a year ago, I stumbled upon an egg that had been abandoned for some time. I was considering taking it home before this stranger,' she gestured at Altaria 'flew over and almost fought with me due to me thinking I was about to steal the egg!'

Altaria giggled, as everyone shared laughs around the circle.

'I couldn't imagine you picking a fight, Altaria.' said Gallade. 'You seem too kindly.'

'Well if anything dared threaten these children or my friends, they better watch out.' she said, a tinge of aggressiveness in her voice which caused Armaldo's eyes to expand slightly. Garchomp gave a little grunt, which was translated as a laugh.

'The spirit inside you.' Garchomp murmured, little Axew glancing up immediately. 'Inside all dragons.'

'Staraptor!' Axew glanced back down. He had propped himself up looking more attentive than ever.

'Yes?'

'Who was in that egg?'

Staraptor leaned in with another grin in order to speak to Axew, who was absorbing all this information like a sponge.

'A little Togepi!' she said.

'Ta-da!' Togekiss flourished his wings. 'I was the first product of this wonderful organisation!'

Axew let out a lively laugh. He was clearly not ready to go to bed just yet.

'You evolved from a Togepi to a Togetic then to a Togekiss in under a year?' asked Gallade, impressed. 'Wow.'

'Record still unbroken.' said Togekiss smiling. 'You think you got what it takes, Axew?'

'Umm...' Axew shuffled his feet rather nervously. Togekiss seemed to realise he had put him on the spot there but wasn't about to backtrack. _This will spur him on_ , he thought.

'Dragons tend to be slow learners...' said Garchomp, looking down at Axew. '...but when they peak, they are the mightiest of all pokemon.'

'Shame about those pesky fairies then.' Togekiss muttered to Electivire, who tried to stifle his laugh so he wouldn't get thrown off the cliff.

'So you joined the Shining Beacons when you had fully grown?' asked Gallade, interested by all the colourful characters around him. 'A noble gesture.'

'It's the least I could do.' said Togekiss. 'Staraptor and Altaria have been better to me than I could have ever hoped. I owe them.'

'And a huge help to us he has been.' said Staraptor, with Altaria smiling at Togekiss. 'It was Togekiss that rescued you, Axew.'

'Really?' said Axew and Lucario at the same time.

'That was before we got you, Lucario.' clarified Staraptor. 'There was a clifftop near Rylus which started to crumble with your egg on top of it, Axew. Right when it was about to break and fall, Togekiss swooped in and saved you!'

Axew gave a little gasp, and unexpectedly started laughing. Everyone was confused, as they were anticipating Axew to be shocked at the fact that he was so close to not even being born.

'I think Togekiss was smart!' he giggled. 'Cos one day, I'm going to be a legendary dragon just like mister Garchomp described!'

Garchomp glanced down at him, his eyebrow slightly raised.

'And how do you intend to do that?' he asked, in his tired low voice.

'I will travel the world just and see everything just like Rayquaza!'

Altaria gave a little squeal of delight, while Armaldo nodded in appreciation.

'This kids going places.' he said, proudly. 'Literally.'

Electivire raised his hand.

'Another question, Elecitivire?' mused Staraptor.

'Uh, yeah.' Electivire pointed at Xatu. 'What's his story?'

Staraptor took a gulp of berry juice before answering.

'Well, he was in the egg we found after Togekiss, who by this point had become a Togetic. As a Natu he would often wonder off, so we most days were spent making sure he didn't escape. Then one day, he approached that cliff and stood there looking into the sun. He then let out a loud cry that echoed through the entire canyon then evolved into Xatu. He hasn't moved from there since!'

Everyone was amazed, apart from Gardevoir who had just had this conversation with Xatu a few moments ago.

'And don't forget his future sight.' said Altaria.

'His what?' asked Electivire.

'Xatu stays still all day because he views the past and the future at the same time.' explained Gardevoir, every time she spoke appearing to intrigue all who sat. 'He is almost omniscient, and can see everything at anytime and anywhere.'

'What would you guys rather have?' asked Lucario, taking a sip of delicious berry juice. 'The ability to see into the future, use telepathy, and basically know everything ever...or be able to walk six steps to your right?'

Everyone laughed, even Garchomp who seemed to be most relaxed when Lucario spoke.

'But seriously though,' Lucario finished his drink. 'I owe Xatu my life. He foresaw the Zoroark carry out his plan to kill the king and I was saved just in time.'

He nodded at Togekiss, who winked back.

'Yeah, I guess he's pretty cool when he can be arsed.' he smirked.

Armaldo had been listening to all these stories with a huge smile on his face.

'It does my heart proud to see such young pokemon be so adventurous!' he cried out. 'This is one of the most pleasant nights I've had in years!'

'We shouldn't get so cosy though.' said Lucario, his face turning serious. 'I know we're all having fun and enjoying each others company, but we need to remember why we're gathered here in the first place.'

He stood up and walked to the middle of the circle. He extended his hand into the fire, his eyes turning bright blue. To everyone's amazement (even Gardevoir's) the flames began to match the colour of his eyes. It began to swirl and create shapes as Lucario raised his hand again to control his power.

'This is my aura.' he said, his voice changing from the low, calm voice he once had to an almost eerie, echoed voice that sounded as if he was talking in an empty cave. 'Now listen.'

He raised both his arms so the blue flames started to cast themselves over the sky, forming shapes. He pointed at one of them, slowly shaping into the region of Charom.

'Our land is being torn apart. The Clan of Shadows, for whatever reason, have decided to frame me and use the confusion that I have spread to cloud everyone's judgement. Nobody is trusted, nobody is safe.'

As Lucario spoke, Axew felt a tingling feeling through his body. Garchomp seemed to sense it, as he turned to Axew with an almost approving look on his face. Lucario then swiped at another cloud of blue flames and they transformed into a small round object.

'They didn't just take away the lands order that day.' he said, his voice wavering up and down. 'This is the Seed of Endeavors. What its purpose is is unknown. However, I stood guard over it for years, the king trusting me as it was his most sacred artifact. Both for the sake of the land, and to honor his late highness, we have to retrieve it no matter the cost.'

Gardevoir and Gallade were staring in complete awe. Armaldo was nodding in appreciation, while Electivire stood with his hands gripped tightly against his chair, pulling a strange contorted face. He stopped when he caught Togekiss staring at him. Now Lucario was circling the fire, looking intensely at all of them, his body engulfed in blue flames, his eyes burning with passion.

'Right now, the Clan of Shadows vastly outnumber us and the odds are stacked against the Shining Beacons. But we know this land. We know these pokemon and we intend to recruit them. Let their courage act as a shield that will stop all attacks. Remember that we are all fighting for each other, for our loved ones, for ourselves and for nature itself. So I ask you all to fight alongside me, and I promise you all that your names will go down in history as the pokemon who brought Charom from darkness and into a new age of light!'

He clenched his fists and let out a low grunt. With that, the aura around him vanished and everything nearby reverted to its normal colour. There was dead silence as Lucario looked around at the Shining Beacons, breathing heavily. Then, Gallade got to his feet and walked over to Lucario. He then nodded, and his eyes smiled.

'I will fight with you, Lucario.' he said, his rich voice smooth as ever. 'If Gardevoir knows you are innocent, then so do I. You seem honorable and dedicated, and I always want to benefit this land and innocent pokemon's lives. So I am with you.

Lucario smiled.

'Thank you, Gallade.'

Armaldo then slowly got to his feet, his knees cracking as he put more strain on them.

'I will reaffirm my choice.' he said loudly, clapping both Lucario and Gallade on the backs. 'But I will also help drive away this vile clan.'

'Me too.' Altaria piped up.

'And of course me.' Staraptor stated. They both joined them in the middle. Gallade turned and smiled at Gardevoir, who returned it in kind.

'I'll stand in for me and Xatu.' she said, joining them in the middle.

'I want to have an adventure too!' Axew squealed with excitement, hopping onto Garchomps arm then shoulder. He was taken aback by this.

'You too, Garchomp?' Axew asked, happily looking at Garchomps withered face. 'We will be legendary dragons!'

'...I will fight.' Garchomp rose up, his huge muscular body making everyone else look frail by comparison. 'I am not a weapon or a monster... But to those who hurt others... No mercy.'

Everyone shouted their appreciation as the dragons joined them in the middle.

'Not interested, sorry.' Togekiss piped up. Everyone's head whipped round to see him barely containing his laugh. 'I'm joking!' he cried out, his mischievous smile plastered on his pure white face. He flew over and joined them, leaving one left.

'Electivire?' Lucario asked, all heads turning to the bumblebee coloured bruiser. Electivire sat in his seat, looking at these pokemon he had just met today. I have a choice here, thought Electivire. Be a criminal with a chance of being well off, or being a hero with a chance of meeting a gruesome death.

'Yeah okay.' he said, his face finally smiling after a long day. He stood up and addressed his new friends. 'In the past day, I've been threatened by cops, threatened by trash, manhandled, witnessed murder, smashed, crushed, punched, flew in the air for hours and been scared to death by Garchomp. And you know what? It ain't that bad, and if it's for a good cause or a decent paycheck...Fuck it, count me in!'

Everyone cheered, allowing Electivire to join them. They all turned to Lucario, who was smiling with a tear in his eye. He was about to redeem himself and help save his beautiful land.

'Thank you guys.' he said faintly, looking at the nine faces in front of him. 'Together I know we can-'

Xatu shrieked! Everyone whipped around at the sound of the noise, all hearts racing and a sense of urgency suddenly appearing. Xatu had his wings high up in the air with his head held high.

'Xatu! What is it!?' They all sprinted towards him.

'Tragedy tonight!' he cried out towards the vast black sky. 'Tonight, the fall of-'

BANG!

Xatu toppled over, with screams and yells from the Beacons. Xatu fell back on the ground, completely quiet and immobile.

'What happened?'

Lucario slid over to Xatu to check on him, his aura flaring up again. He noticed bruise marks on the inside of Xatu's body caused by an unknown offence. Gardevoir then clapped her hand to her head and grimaced, causing Gallade to turn to her instantly.

'Gardevoir?'

'There was something nearby!' Gardevoir panted, gesturing at the cliff edges. 'It's leaving! It's escaping the area!'

Lucario jumped up and ran to the edge, using his aura to scan the land below the drop. Whatever had done that to Xatu had vanished. Lucario growled in frustration, then turned back round as Electivire pushed Xatu back up to his feet, who was still motionless.

'Xatu,' said Lucario, walking back to him, a look of urgency on his face. 'What were you about to say?'

'Lucario, please!' insisted Altaria. 'He's just been injured-'

'What was it!?' Lucario came face to face with Xatu, who had gone back to completely still and totally silent. Lucario turned and kicked a stone off the cliff in frustration.

'Fuck!'

He sighed and put his hands over his head, thinking of what to do next. Eventually, he turned to the others all looking at him wondering what his orders were going to be.

'Get to bed.' he muttered, putting his hands on his hips and biting his lip, his mind racing. 'We all need our rest. We start tomorrow. You don't back out now. Got it?'

Everyone nodded and shuffled back over to the tents, while Garchomp stomped towards his cave. Lucario looked back at the sky, as Electivire started complaining about having to share a tent with Gallade and Gardevoir instead of with Togekiss. Lucario looked at Xatu, who had been pushed back to his regular position like a chess piece.

'Xatu...' Lucario whispered, looking into his huge eyes that could probably fit the past and future in each one. 'What did you see..?'

Nothing happened. Lucario sighed again and looked up at the sky, wondering so many things at the moment. He shook his head, knowing that whatever happened, he would find out soon by his own hands.


	9. Chapter Nine: Impending Doom

**Chapter Nine: Impending Doom**

While in round about the same area, Charizard and his band of misfits were resting miles away from where the Shining Beacons were stationed, totally oblivious to their plan of redemption. The only plan that Charizard had right now was to get back to the castle and report his findings. Maybe then, he would be finally released to go back to his wife. He smirked at the idea. _Wishful thinking Charizard_ , he thought. The moon was casting a wondrous light that was reflected off the water to create a dazzling image of Milotic, sitting in the pool, her body recovering after that days trauma. Beside her, Sceptile was lying on the soft sand, his fingers slowly caressing the smooth water. Behind him, Mudsdale had collapsed with a mighty thud, causing stones and grit to fly up, and conked out fast asleep. Scizor was perched on top of the low rock wall staring out at the vast landscape which now had a blue tinge thanks to the dark sky. All the while, Lopunny was looking at him on top of the pile of stones, sitting laid back while staring away at the desert. She was so intrigued with Scizor, and she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. _Him saving me and trying to help us was the sweetest thing ever,_ she thought _. Plus, he is totally gorgeous so that's a bonus_. However, Lopunny had suspicions at the same time about his past in Shan'rala and what he was really up to. She then came back to her senses as Charizard approached them, rolling his shoulders and stretching his wings.

'This is where I leave you.' he said, watching everyone turning to him.

'Oh Charizard!' Lopunny hugged into him, surprisingly tightly for such a petite pokemon. 'Thank you so much for everything! None of us would be here if it wasn't for you.'

'Well technically, I was the one who guided you guys to this place.' piped up Scizor.

'Lopunny, you flatter me.' smiled Charizard, as Lopunny let go of him. 'When are you guys leaving here tomorrow?'

'Well, the place tends to fill up just before the afternoon,' said Scizor, looking back out at the desert. 'Best get out before it does. The hippowdown here can get very territorial.'

Charizard approached the wood in the middle that was spitting some weak embers. He dipped his tail in it, and it flared up again. Lopunny nodded her appreciation.

'It can get quite cold out here at night,' said Charizard, addressing the group. 'and it's pretty dangerous too. Someone keep awake to be on guard duty.'

'I'll do it.' said Scizor quickly.

'No you won't.' rebuffed Lopunny. Scizor snorted.

'And why not?'

'I can do it.' she said, much to Scizor's incredulous look.

'Oh, can you?'

'Yes I can, stop patronizing me.'

'So, we can rely on you to beat up any bad guys that come our way?' Scizor asked, sardonically.

'I'm sure Lopunny is more than up to the task.' Milotic smiled. 'Isn't that right?'

'...Of course!' she said, Scizor shooting her a skeptical look.

'If you say so!' he shrugged, turning away and laying his head on one of the rocks.

'Charizard.' said Sceptile, as Charizard spread his wings, preparing himself to take off.

'Yeah?'

'We want to help you.' he said. 'So, if ever you need help or anything, just call us. We are more than eager to take down the Clan of Shadows.'

'At least I can find good pokemon who haven't succumbed to their darkness yet.' Charizard's wings started flapping, blowing sand everywhere around him.

'Farewell!'

He bent his knees and fired off into the night sky, causing Lopunny to shriek. They could see him quickly disappear into the distance, his flame tail shrinking and then he was gone, traversing his way to the castle.

'Wonder if we'll see him again.' wondered Milotic.

'I hope so.' said Sceptile. 'He could prove vital to winning this battle.'

'What makes you say that?' she asked, turning to him.

'I don't know!' admitted Sceptile shrugging and looking back at her. 'He seems smart, he's the type of guy you want to follow into battle you know?'

'I can see what you mean.' Milotic smiled. She relaxed back in the pool and closed her eyes. 'I think we should all sleep now. Goodnight all.'

Sceptile followed suit, resting his head on the sand, and rolling onto his back.

'You want to sleep too, Lopunny?' Scizor asked, sarcastically. 'Oh wait, you have to save us if we're attacked don't ya?'

'I assure you Scizor,' Lopunny smiled. 'I will. Maybe I'll escape with the others, and leave you to fight the monsters of the desert.'

'Been there, done that.' he said, as he closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. Lopunny smirked and sat down on the ground. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, yet there was still a sense of foreboding creeping through her body. Apart from the crackling of the fire, the desert was deadly silent. The sheer size of the place was enough to put Lopunny on guard as she scanned the distance but the fact that she had absolutely no idea what could be out there was a nail in the paranoia coffin. She had reported on strange happenings that took place at Shan'rala, most involving violent incidents. She remembered years ago, the conflict between the dragons of Rylus and the beasts of Shan'rala threatened the safety of the land itself. The two regions were tearing each other apart in a brutal war for reasons she couldn't recall but it was a scary time, as the other regions of the land were tempted to get involved in the conflict. Lopunny gave a weak smile as she remembered King Volcarona, who had stepped in and created a peace treaty between the two reluctant regions. Lopunny sighed as the memories of Volcarona's kindness seeped into her mind, and how he could make any situation better. It was scary now, the situation in Charom, and how powerless she seemed. She looked over at Milotic and Sceptile, who had their eyes closed, presumably already asleep. She admired both of their bravery, even if their efforts today managed to get them hurt badly. Sceptile stood up to Gengar despite being young and inexperienced, while Milotic had managed to recover from the torment of Banette. She nodded in appreciation, wishing she could be like that. She sat on the soft sand for several minutes, looking up at the sky. It was now dotted with hundred of stars, all gleaming, their presence ever mysterious. _What even are they_? thought Lopunny. When she was little, her mother told her that the stars are the spirits of every pokemon that had gone on, and they were looking down on them as they spoke. Her fathers theory was a bit stranger, with him claiming that a mysterious pokemon called Necrozma stood at the centre of the universe and fired light off in every direction, creating huge spheres of light that became stars. _It seemed far-fetched at the time_ , she thought. _But honestly, we could do with a legendary pokemon or two right now._

She heard a crunching sound to her left, her ear twitching. She turned to face whatever happened, and saw nothing. Just the rock wall. Which was exactly the problem. She leapt to her feet and ran over to the stones, bounding on top of them with her huge jump and then dropping softly onto her toes on the other side.

'Where do you think you're going?' she asked, as Scizor froze where he stood, having rolled off the rocks as quietly as he could. He sighed, slowly turning and seeing Lopunny with one hand on her hip, the other by her side with a sassy look on her face. _She's actually pretty hot_ , he thought, looking at her up and down. _Maybe I should stay._

'I forgot,' Scizor waved his arm around the side of his head. 'you would have good hearing.'

'Well?' Lopunny took a step forward. 'Answer my question.'

'I have to go.' he said, jerking behind him to the vast shadows.

'Why? Where?' she demanded, walking up to him and poking him in the chest.

'That's none of your concern.' he said back, turning away. Lopunny grabbed him by the arm.

'Why are you being so shifty?'

'What are you talking about?' Scizor rounded on Lopunny.

'Well, for a start, why are you so eager to get away?' Lopunny listed the most obvious reason on her hands. 'Also, you seemed relieved to be back at Shan'rala so why would you go anyway? You're home aren't you? And what were you doing in Tanapas anyway when we first met? You also claimed we couldn't wait for rain so are you in a hurry or something? Just who are you, Scizor?'

They stood there in silence as Scizor's brain attempted to process Lopunny's excellent attention to detail. He knew he wasn't getting out of this. Plus, he owed her an explanation. Albeit, an explanation that took some liberties.

'Look,' he said, bowing his head down at Lopunny. 'people have a negative pre-conceived notion about mercenaries.'

...You're a mercenary?' asked Lopunny, her mouth open.

'A number of pokemon from Shan'rala take up this occupation.' continued Scizor. 'It's dangerous out here, so we toughen up when young. I was a bug pokemon growing up with ground and steel pokemon so you bet yourself anything that I trained to be the best fighter I could.'

'Have you...killed pokemon?' Lopunny asked, tentatively. Scizor turned his head slightly, noticing a ruined structure in the distance that looked like it was once part of a small house. He looked back at Lopunny and shook his head.

'I don't do killing.' he said, vividly remembering the war here and refraining to use the word 'anymore'. 'If my job involves killing then it's usually me softening the target up before he is finished off by my client. Then I get paid and move on.'

'You sound like you're dealing with a lot of bad pokemon.' Lopunny said, her eyebrows raised.

'Or maybe you're just fed and report a lot of false news on them.' replied Scizor.

Lopunny scowled.

'You just admitted that you beat up and bring pokemon over to their deaths!'

'And your news organization just stand back and watch as pokemon around you die instead of doing something about it!'

The two of them stood there, glaring at each other. Despite being almost two feet shorter than him, Lopunny stood her ground.

'So what were you doing in Tanapas?' she asked.

'Another job.' said Scizor, his face softening. 'It doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to complete it.'

'Why not?' Lopunny raised her eyebrows. 'What was it?'

Scizor did not answer. Instead, his feet gave way underneath him and he sat on the ground so he was now a little bit shorter than her.

'Let's just say I had a wake up call.' he said, flatly.

'You weren't hired by a leader from the Clan of Shadows were you?' she asked, her voice suddenly stern.

'What?' Scizor scoffed. 'If I was part of the Clan, why would they try and cart me off after knocking me out?'

'Well, how do you know Bisharp then?'

Scizor hunched his shoulders while still looking up at Lopunny.

'I heard stories about him taking up contracts while he worked in Shan'rala for a while. Some of these jobs he took up were too fucked up for description apparently.'

'He definitely killed then?' Lopunny affirmed. Scizor nodded.

'The guy's ruthless. Completely devoid of any remorse or empathy.' Scizor explained, his expression contorting into something in between disgust and pity. 'Something must have snapped inside him after his wife died like Charizard said.'

Lopunny sighed.

'A lot of bad pokemon out there...' her voice sounded defeated.

'Wasn't always like this.' Scizor admitted, his trained eyes noticing more in the distance, more relics of a civilization long past. 'The dragons of Rylus targeted and assassinated the leader of Shan'rala, Chief Sandslash for blasphemy. Can you believe that? Speaking out against their stupid religion so they hunt him down and slay him! That sparked the war between Shan'rala and Rylus. Since then, it's been the most hostile place in the whole land.'

Lopunny pulled a genuinely sympathetic face, her hands fidgeting with one another.

'I'm sorry,' she said, resting her fingers on Scizor's shoulder. 'I didn't know.'

'It's okay.' Scizor smiled feebly. 'Before you say anything, no I don't fully mistrust dragons. Well I do but that's beside the point.'

He tilted his head, scanning Lopunny's features. She brushed the back of her legs off, then lowered her body to sit beside Scizor. He hesitated, then moved up slightly to give her room and a little bit of his body heat.

'So, what was your story?' asked Scizor, lying down on the ground, still looking at Lopunny. 'You were seeing Mayor Gumshoos?'

'Oh please,' Lopunny waved it off and lay down next to Scizor. 'The guy was a sleaze. He had a different woman every other week. I knew what I was getting in for, I just wanted a nice night at the theatre.'

'You considered a big celebrity in Tanapas, or have I been living under a rock?' asked Scizor, smiling a cheeky smile to which Lopunny returned.

'Well, you do live in Shan'rala so you probably do live under a rock.' she joked, which caused Scizor to deliver a high pitched laugh that Lopunny found actually really adorable. 'I would say I am a bit.'

'What made you want to become a news presenter?' asked Scizor.

'I've always loved finding out information.' Lopunny said, to which Scizor nodded.

'Yeah, as I've come to realise.' They both laughed, as they looked at each other on the ground.

'Investigative journalism was the goal,' continued Lopunny. 'but apparently I wasn't practical enough. They didn't want a normal type pokemon doing that work.'

Scizor shrugged.

'I've known a couple of normal types who are pretty tough and like getting dirty work done.' he said. 'I know you can choose whatever you want, but there will always be types of pokemon who are better at some jobs than others.'

'Are you saying I'm not good enough for that?' she asked. Scizor turned on his side to look at her.

'I'm not saying that. For all I know you could be.' he said, as Lopunny twisted her body to face him, a wry smile appearing on her face. 'But it won't help you if people aren't honest with your ability?'

'What does that mean?'

'Well let me tell you something, Lopunny.' he said, the two of them staring at one another with a little bit of intensity. 'There are pokemon who are great at some things, while also being terrible at others. I'm sure you're both great and terrible at different things just like the rest of us, but you won't find out what you can do if you keep being told you can do everything.'

'I like that.' whispered Lopunny, her smile widening. They both moved a little closer together. Scizor could see the moon reflected in Lopunny's eyes.

'Are you afraid?' asked Lopunny.

'Of what?'

'Of the Clan of Shadows and what they can do to you?'

Scizor paused for a moment.

'A little bit.' he admitted. 'I know I can handle myself in a fight, but it becomes problematic when I have to battle someone who is able to match me.'

'Like Bisharp?' Lopunny tilted her head slightly.

'We'll see.' smirked Scizor. His pincer edged forward a little. Lopunny noticed it out the corner of her eye. Their hands touched slightly.

'I'm quite afraid.' she said, their hands slowly moving around each others. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Anythin..yeah.' Scizor said, quickly diverting his course.

'Show me how to fight.'

Scizor blinked slowly.

'You want me to show you how to fight?'

Lopunny nodded.

'I don't want to rely on anyone to protect me.' she carried on. 'In order to survive this thing, I want to beat them back. I want to win.'

Scizor nodded in appreciation. He admired that.

'Alright then.' he said. 'When do you want to start?'

'Right now.' she replied, taking Scizor aback.

'Now?'

'Yes.' Lopunny said. 'I'm not tired and the sooner we do it, the better.'

Scizor rolled onto his back, sighing. Lopunny raised her back and rested her head on Scizor's chest. Her ears pricked up as she heard something.

'Is your heart beating a little faster?' she asked, her smile widening.

'Nope.' Scizor said quickly. He tried to sit up but Lopunny grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back down.

'It totally is!' Lopunny giggled, moving on top of Scizor pressing him into the ground playfully.

'It is not!'

'Is too!'

Scizor shook his head in denial but he was holding back a huge smile, to which Lopunny laughed at. Their faces were even closer now, with Lopunny resting on top of Scizor's chest, both of them smiling. They moved slowly closer, with Lopunny and Scizor gradually closing their eyes. Their mouths were inches apart.

'...You need to learn to fight.' interrupted Scizor. They opened their eyes. The two of them stared at each other.

'I need to learn to fight.' clarified Lopunny.

'You need to learn to fight.' repeated Scizor.

* * *

Sceptile couldn't sleep. He twisted and turned but his body was not adjusting to the sand underneath him. He sat up and started swiping at his back, trying to brush off the dirt that was covered on his back. He groaned, as he dug his hands into his spine, trying to displace a very persistent speck of sand that was niggling him.

'You struggling there?'

Sceptile turned to see Milotic looking at him with one eye opened. She gave a tinkering laugh and raised her head from the edge of the watering hole. She shook off the dirt underneath her chin.

'At least you can cope in there.' Sceptile gestured at the water. 'I'm too accustomed to sleeping on a bed of leaves and not this.'

'Look on the bright side.' she said. 'At least it's not that terrible cell we were in.'

'Yeah, you're right.' admitted Sceptile. 'I hope you're recovering from your injuries well.'

'It's a miracle what an aqua ring can do for you.' Milotic said. She looked sadly over at the huge figure of Mudsdale lying asleep on the ground. His injuries had not recovered yet. While no longer bleeding, the cuts were still very red and he occasionally let out a little sound while asleep, possibly dreaming.

'No luck for him though.'

'It's totally barbaric what they do.' said Sceptile, angrily. 'I don't know what Gengar is planning but we cannot let it happen. I hope Charizard has ideas or reinforcements.'

'You know what I think?' wondered Milotic. 'I think when he finds out you have escaped, he may have you as a priority.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Well, you've stood up to him twice.' Milotic clarified. 'He may be surprised that you don't cower in fear like everyone else does.'

Sceptile said nothing. Have I been marked out by Gengar? he thought. He dismissed it. There were probably loads of pokemon that defied him and he had just gotten off lucky unlike them.

'You'll build me up only for me to fall far down.' he gave a dry grin.

'But still...' Milotic's face went sad again. 'Whatever they have done to Gyarados... I can't think straight at times.'

Sceptile sat where he was, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

'In the fleeting moments we had together,' Milotic continued. 'he was always so kind to me, always wanted the best for me. Oh, I don't want what Gengar said to be true.'

Fleeting moments? Sceptile was puzzled at this statement. Did Milotic even know this guy that well?

'Milotic.' Sceptile said, looking back at her. 'What is your connection with Gyarados?'

'Oh I don't know...' said Milotic, gazing into thin air. Sceptile gave an internal groan. 'He was special.'

'And what makes you say that?'

'Well I just think that his courtesy and politeness towards me was a welcome change.' she explained, sounding more and more like a teenage girl. 'Not many pokemon will talk to me first and the ones who do are mostly pricks but he was a much more civilized and gentle soul. I really liked him.'

Sceptile stared into space. He had no idea what he was really thinking. Was Milotic just messing with him, or was he just overreacting?

'And what if he didn't like you back?' he asked, much more blunt than he intended.

'Don't be stupid, of course he did.' Milotic sank a little in her pool, with her long pink hair touching the smooth water. 'In only a few meetings with each other, the affection was clear.'

Sceptile murmured something under his breath, causing Milotic to ask for a repeat.

'Must suck being so good looking.'

'What do you mean?' she asked, turning to face Sceptile who had folded his arms.

'Literally, you could get any dude you wanted.' Sceptile said. 'You claim you like this guy but you've met him like what, twice? That makes no sense.'

'It means I can identify when he's being true to himself.' Milotic replied, her serene mood fading. 'Infrequent encounters with someone who acts like a gentleman but still remains relatively mysterious can be an attractive quality.'

'You mean like someone who stands up to the worst kind of pokemon?' Sceptile asked, his lip curling.

'Sceptile, where is this going?' Milotic's voice was slightly exasperated.

'Maybe you should just let go of it.' he said. 'If he wasn't interested before and now happens to be in the Clan of Shadows, perhaps it isn't worth it.

He had made a big mistake as Milotic's nostrils flared.

'You can't just emotionally detach yourself from someone like that, Sceptile!' she hissed at him. 'You try it!'

Sceptile made a quizzical expression at this statement.

'Emotionally detach?' he asked incredulously. 'Milotic, I had no idea you could establish such a connection with someone you ran into only a handful of times.'

'Well you know at times like these,' Milotic sniffed, rather haughtily. 'it wouldn't hurt to try and establish some sort of companionship with someone you feel you can trust? I did it with you did I not? When we met in Vortur Forest!' She glared at him, feeling her anger rise. 'Thought you'd be more sensitive to this.'

'Oh I'm sure you're hurt.' Sceptile said, sarcastically. 'It's not like you're not worshiped and admired by all back at Fayonra are you?'

'And you've seen a handful of them back there haven't you?' she retorted. 'Would you like to have those kind of guys as the people who follow you around?'

'Maybe out of respect because of achievements.' Sceptile said loudly. 'I don't really see the downfall of being admired.'

'There's a big difference between being admired on the outside and admired for what's inside!' Milotic looked angrily at Sceptile. 'I thought you of all pokemon would know that.'

Sceptile stood up sharply and started walking to the exit.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'For a walk.' Sceptile replied, not looking back at her. He heard an angry splash behind him.

'Why are you acting like a child?' Milotic asked, her eyes set on Sceptile. 'What do you hope to gain out of this?'

Sceptile didn't answer. Instead, he walked away from the watering hole, leaving Milotic bitter and unhappy back at her pool. She sat back and watched him turn the corner and leave her sight. _What was that about_? she thought. She was shaking slightly. Sceptile just blew up at her for no reason. Those comments about Gyarados were just uncalled for. She wondered if Sceptile had developed a new attitude about things after she complimented him on his bravery against Gengar. _Or maybe, he feels something for me? We just met the other day. Ugh, I should get used to being valued for how I look rather than what I can do practically_. Milotic then heard a little noise to her left, sounding like a swinging sound, then a thud. She raised her long body and peered over the top of the rocks to see. Lopunny was sitting on the ground, looking out of breath while Scizor offered her a hand to help her back up. They were a fair distance away so they were inaudible but Milotic saw Scizor mime a few instructions then raise his arms in a defensive pose, causing Lopunny to start projecting her long legs in a flurry of kicks towards him. Milotic smiled, and lowered herself down into the water as Sceptile continued his frustrated walk into the night.

* * *

The wind howled as the night got colder and colder. Sand was flicking up violently, causing Sceptile to cover his eyes with his arm as he trudged to a destination he knew not where. He stopped where he was and sat down on a rock, still agitated by the argument he just had. Had he blown it with Milotic? _Maybe I did make some insensitive comments back there_ , he thought as he looked down at his large green feet. _I should go back and apologize. Are my feelings for Milotic starting to cloud out everything else_? He thought back to his confrontation with Gengar, and remembered what Scizor and Lopunny told him. That Gengar was wary of him, and kept his eyes on Sceptile at all times, even when he had him as his subservient and prisoner. Had they been lying to try cheer him up? Was this all him trying to be a dominant, take charge leader when he was far from it in real life? He shook his head and looked up, staring up at a sand dune nearly fifty metres away. Was that a glimmer of light? Sceptile craned his neck to get a better view, and he saw...the shape again. It was the pokemon from before, the one that only he saw, he knew it! He leapt off the rock and started walking quickly over to it, the little white light it emanated was getting brighter. He almost stumbled over a stone as he made his way towards the mysterious creature, whose appearance was made visible. It stood on four clawed legs, with its entire body covered in white fur. Out from the side of its beautiful face jutted out a sharp accessory that looked a lot like a scythe. It watched Sceptile carefully as he approached, cautious about the nature of this pokemon.

'...I saw you today.' Sceptile said, his voice coming out slowly as the pokemon stared at him unblinkingly. It nodded, as Sceptile inched closer.

'Who are you?'

'...I am Absol.' the pokemon said, the voice coming out from it unmistakably female. 'And you are Sceptile, correct?'

'Correct.' replied Sceptile, nodding. 'So you are an Absol? I've never seen one in Charom befo-'

'It's just Absol.' she cut Sceptile off. 'There are no other absols on this land.'

'What happened to them?'

She remained quiet, still staring at Sceptile who was curious to know more. Instead she said;

'Why do you come here?'

'To Shan'rala?' said Sceptile, pointing down at the ground. 'We were taken by the Clan of Shadows and escaped here, taking refuge...wait.'

He suddenly stopped talking, thinking about what Scizor would think of him dishing out information to a complete stranger in these times and in this place.

'Why should I tell you anything?'

'I am not your enemy, Sceptile of Harfawn.' Absol said.

'You claim that but-'

'The Clan of Shadows have overwhelmed the Plains of Marikus.' Absol explained, slowly taking steps around Sceptile, who tracked her every move. 'I came here for refuge after Shan'rala did not appear in my visions.'

'Visions?' Sceptile asked, apprehensively.

'Yes.' Absol replied, her expression finally changing from stony-faced to slightly concerned. 'There is impending disaster coming to Charom.'

'I think we've already had disasters.' said Sceptile.

'If you are referring to the fall of Tanapas,' Absol raised her voice slightly as another howl of wind rushed through their ears. 'let me make it clear that it is only the tip of the iceberg.'

Sceptile stayed silent. He felt some sand blow on his shoulder, then realized that Absol had not blinked the entire time they had been talking even with sand blowing in her face.

'Listen to me.' Absol came close to Sceptile, the two pokemon standing alone in the moonlit desert. 'Shan'rala is safe for now, but in order to take on the Clan of Shadows, we need to strike to the east where they come from. The likes of the Pariliun Cliffs or even Giruphin City should harbor pokemon that are willing to rise up.'

She paused and took a deep breath.

'Something terrible is about to happen.' she said, the words sending chills down Sceptile's body more than the cold air. 'I can sense it.'

'Are you sure?' he asked. She nodded.

'I cannot say for certain what it is, but I can feel it.' she turned and looked around her at the bleak wasteland. 'Whatever is going to happen is going to completely break Charom apart, and unless pokemon act soon and resist, then Charom is gone forever.'

The two of them stood where they were, looking at each other. Absol may seem too mysterious for her own good, but Sceptile had experienced the cruelty of the Clan first hand and was inclined to believe her. What would happen next? This was so ominous to him.

'Absol...' whispered Sceptile, bending his knees and resting his elbows on them. '...I have no idea who you are. You could be anyone for all I know. However, for the safety of my friends, I may consider organizing them and setting off really soon.'

'Head east.' repeated Absol, nodding over Sceptile's left shoulder. 'It's your choice however. You stay here and wait for the inevitable return of the Clan, or you go there to increase or decrease your chances of survival. I'm sorry Sceptile.' she shook her head sadly, as he frowned. 'You'll just have to rely on faith.'

'Faith isn't enough.' said Sceptile, dropping his shoulders and starring at the sky. 'All based on something unproven.'

'As is everything else.' Absol said. 'Your morality. Your sense of what's right and wrong, where do you get them? From faith.'

Sceptile said nothing, his mind racing. Absol then moved past him and started slowly walking away, her paws sinking into the sand slightly.

'Where are you going?' he asked, turning round to speak to her as she shuffled away.

'Embarking on my own path.' she said, slightly glancing back in his direction. 'I suggest you do the same before the storm comes.'

She continued her slow walk into the wilderness as the wind picked up, her white fur flowing beautifully.

'Wait!'

Sceptile tried to pursue her, but another whirl of cold wind blew by, spreading sand up in the air and causing Sceptile to shield his eyes with his hands. When the dust settled he looked up, and Absol was nowhere to be seen. Sceptile stood there under the moon, completely baffled by what had just happened. The warning signs he had taken from Absol were extremely ominous. He looked back at the direction of the sanctuary containing his friends, and he thought of them. He thought of Milotic, and the stupidity of his comments earlier. How vulnerable she could be to the most evil and sadistic of the Clan of Shadows. He thought of Lopunny and how out of her depth she was, and just like him not fully prepared for what was at stake. Then Scizor, initially brash and arrogant yet seemingly caring for his new friends around him. Sceptile sighed, and nodded to himself. He knew it was time to return, and tomorrow they would set out a new plan: leave Shan'rala, get Mudsdale back home safely and then continue their journey to the east.

* * *

The lights surrounding the castle shone brightly in Charizard's face, making his landing a lot less comfortable than he anticipated. His clawed feet splintered into the ground as he fell in front of the huge steel gate and turned to the two guards standing watch over that door.

'A mission report for the queen.' stated Charizard, his voice brimming with authority. 'Regarding activity from Shan'rala involving the Clan of Shadows.'

After many questions designed to prove he really was who he said he was, Charizard was finally let in, the steel doors closing behind him. He made his way to the throne room. As he proceeded, he heard some of the guards outside suddenly start shuffling and talking as if they had just seen something outside. He stopped where he was and tried to listen with his ear to the wall. Eventually the noise died out and the guards continued their small talk. Charizard snorted and continued his walk until he reached the throne room, knocking on the grand door. It swung open for him to greet the scowling armored face of Aggron.

'Your majesty!' yelled Aggron, causing Charizard to recoil at his volume. 'Charizard has returned!'

Charizard was let into the gigantic throne room as the graceful Vespiquen floated over. Charizard knelt down on one knee, feeling blessed at seeing her wonderful smile again.

'It is good that you're back, Charizard.' she said, kindly.

'It does me good to see you again, my queen.' said Charizard, standing up right and reaching out for her extended hand. He kissed it, and Aggron shut the door.

'So, what findings?' she asked, putting her hands behind her back and walking to the middle of the room.

'Well I had to wait until much later before anything came about,' Charizard admitted, as he and Aggron followed her to the centre right below a gorgeous glass chandelier and onto a circular carpet depicting the legendary bird pokemon. 'but after much scouting, I eventually discovered prisoners taken from Tanapas being imprisoned and taken to a location.'

'A location?' asked Vespiquen, her eyebrows raised. 'Where?'

'I don't know.' said Charizard. 'I had to save the prisoners as one was being tortured.'

'Charizard, why didn't you interrogate any of the Clan of Shadows?' Aggron asked, his face still scowling.

'I...' Charizard thought back, remembering that he had knocked out Rhydon when attacking the truck. '...It did not cross my mind.'

Aggrons nostrils flared as Vespiquen sighed. It turned out that Aggron was completely right about Charizard's carelessness.

'Charizard, I thought you would know better than that!' Aggron shouted at him. 'I'd expect one of the highest ranking soldiers in the army to remember how to know their enemy!'

Charizard shook his head in despair, recalling his advice to Flygon and how he completely ignored his own words. How could he have been so stupid!?

'I have names though!' he said, hoping to redeem himself for his error. 'We have Gengar, Nidoqueen, Banette and then we have Bisharp.'

'Bisharp is in the Clan of Shadows?' Aggron's eyes widened in horror. 'The same Bisahrp who once served us?'

Charizard nodded. Aggron growled.

'He will pay for his treachery.'

'This is more serious than I thought.' muttered Vespiquen.

'Yes ma'am.' Charizard nodded. 'We all know how skilled Bisharp was at-'

'Not him.' Vespiquen looked at Charizard. 'Gengar.'

'What do you mean?'

'Do you not know about Gengar?' she asked, to which Charizard shook his head. 'Gengar once served Mayor Dusknoir of Giruphin City as his top agent in his secret service. He knows almost every secret of this land, and he can use his knowledge to access any point of Charom.'

'Why did he join?' asked Charizard, now starting to fret about this Gengar guy.

'It doesn't matter.' said Vespiquen, sternly. 'All that matters is the safety of Giruphin. With Tanapas down, I would suspect that the Clan will start growing in numbers and confidence and aim to take one of the other cities.'

'I would suspect they would aim for Giruphin next as well.' stated Aggron. 'That way, they could converge on Sheasip and the castle from both the east and the west. We need to act quickly.'

'How many troops we got stationed nearby?' asked Vespiquen.

'We got our most experienced and skilled soldiers on standby tonight.' said Aggron. 'I think we should deploy them to Giruphin. Send Charizard and Flygon ahead to scout and then push forward with the rest.'

'If that is the best course of action go ahead.' said Vespiquen. 'Aggron I imagine you will stay with me?'

'Your majesty,' Aggron thumped his hand to his chest, standing up loudly and proudly. 'I would take on a thousand clan pokemon at once to ensure your safety.'

'Very admirable.' she smiled. 'We can send the top warriors in once Charizard and Flygon give us the assessment of the land. The likes of Rhyperior, Blastoise and Darmanitan will prove to be huge assets to us.'

'There were a couple of pokemon I met at Shan'rala who seem keen to help us.' said Charizard, remembering Sceptiles words before he left. 'I don't know about their ability in a fight but we need all the help we can get.'

'If they want to fight, so be it.' said Vespiquen, her eyes now fiery. 'I would encourage the whole population of Charom to help. It is time to put this vile clan to rest once and for all. Charizard, thank you for your help. You are dismissed.'

Charizard bowed and turned to leave. As he opened the door, there was a clattering sound, and then a yell. Aggron and Vespiquen heard it too, and all three stared past the huge door cautiously.

'What was that?' asked Vespiquen, her eyes gone from passionate to concerned.

'Stay here, your majesty.' said Charizard, flapping his wings. 'I will go down and investigate.'

He floated through the door and then flew down the stairs on the way to the door. He stopped metres close to it and raised his voice.

'Breloom, what was that noise?' he yelled, banging on the door with his fist. There was no answer. He hammered on it again, raising his voice.

'Breloom! Answer me!' he shouted, as Vespiquen and Aggron peered down at him. Then suddenly, the door was blown off its hinges, colliding straight into Charizard and sending him flying into the stairs. Vespiquen screamed and hid behind Aggron, who roared a mighty roar, ushering her back into her room. Charizard threw off the heavy door and stood up, about to face the attacker. Before he could shake off his dizziness, Aggron stormed down the stairs screaming 'YOU!'. Charizard was flung to the side of the hall by his rampage as Aggron headed towards the enemy with scary ferocity. Aggron was about to smash his tail down before he was then thrown up in the air by the same energy that exploded the door off. He yelled as he was sent hurtling into the ceiling. Before Charizard could act, the attacker stepped into his view and the fire in his belly erupted. He let out a jet of searing flames from his mouth which he dodged away from, as Aggron smashed into the roof of the castle, causing the inner layer of rock and marble to shatter and send the fragmented pieces down onto the floor. One large chunk collided with Charizard's shoulder, causing him to yell in pain and buckle. Aggron's impact then began to affect the wall that Charizard was directly next to, cracks to begin forming that threatened to bring down the inner part of the kitchen down on top of him. Another blast of flames came from Charizard's mouth as he tried to somehow hit anything that was a threat, but the rubble came pelting down fast, with a particularly heavy shard crashing into Charizard's head, knocking him out and burying him under a heap of cold stone.

* * *

'Charizard! Charizard!' a voice was heard in the background as Charizard stirred. His eyes opened to a blur of shapes and colours. The voice he heard was familiar, and it sounded distressed.

'Charizard! Wake up!'

Charizard sat upright quickly, causing his head to rush and send the blood flowing back to his brain. He was covered in dust and rubble, with the entire room around him completely destroyed. The ceiling had completely dropped on him, the white rock was covering the floor while pokemon were gathered in unison. There was so much noise and commotion that Charizard's mind was struggling to concentrate. He looked round to see whoever was calling his name.

'Flygon!' he said, relieved to see the insect like dragon watching him with concern.

'Are you alright?' Flygon asked, waving in front of his face. 'I'm so relieved to see you-'

'Where is he!?' Charizard shouted, getting to his feet and shaking Flygon. 'Lucario! Where has he gone!?'

'He vanished after...' Flygon trailed off, his voice cracking slightly. Charizard's heart sank to the pits of his stomach.

'Is...' Charizard was shaking. He looked up at the throne room, completely separated from the downstairs part due to the collapsed staircase. He feared the absolute worst. 'Her majesty...'

Flygon slowly nodded, causing Charizard to lower his head in despair. The two of them then flew up to the room, passing the doctors trying to revive the motionless Aggron, their efforts unfortunately in vain. Charizard let out a noise of grief as he looked back at the lifeless body of the steel dinosaur.

'He was one of the best we had...' said Charizard, as the two of them landed on the broken floor on the upstairs part. 'This is awful.'

'As is...' Flygon trailed off again as Charizard turned to see a horde of weeping pokemon surrounding a body on the floor. Charizard's worst fears were well and truly confirmed. It was Vespiquen, and she was dead.

'Lucario...' Charizard growled. He then turned to Flygon, whose head was bowed solemnly. 'Flygon, you're coming with me.'

'Where are we going?' he asked, as Vespiquen's body was lifted by multiple grieving citizens. Below them, other deceased soldiers were carried in. The likes of Breloom, Donphan, Feraligatr and many others who had all been picked off one by one.

'We're going to find Lucario.' said Charizard, the fire in his belly reaching searing point. 'We will find him and we will make him pay. We will destroy him for his treachery, his murders and his actions to bring pain and misery to Charom.'

Flygon slowly nodded, both of them making way for Vespiquen's corpse to be carried down to the lower platform.

'Who will accompany us?' Flygon asked, his voice full of despair as he gestured below at the carnage on the bottom floor. 'Lucario has killed all the best soldiers down below. Those who are alive are too inexperienced and their morale will be shattered!'

Charizard punched the wall in frustration, knowing that it would take too long to round up each individual soldier with what time they had. Then he had an idea. It wasn't a good one but it's all he had at the moment.

'I think I know a few pokemon who can help.' he whispered, with Flygon listening intently. 'We can go after him with this group.'

'Are you sure about this?'

'...No.' Charizard admitted. 'However, if we pull this off then we can further recruit more helpers to assist us with taking down the Clan of Shadows from within. It's win or bust.'

Flygon sighed, then nodded.

'I'm with you.'

The two of them walked out the castle, sadly observing the heaps of bodies that had been attacked and killed by Lucario. Charizard remembered years ago, how Lucario had been a symbol of courage for pokemon all over Sheasip City and even beyond. How he had even looked up to him sometimes as a shining example of loyalty and service to the king. Whatever happened in the space of time that caused Lucario's barbaric behavior was totally beyond Charizard. Was this a plan that had brewed up for some time, or had something triggered a change? _It doesn't matter right now_ , thought Charizard, as him and Flygon left the castle to greet the night sky. _We will find out_.

'Let's fly.' Charizard muttered, and he and Flygon took off from the ground to embark on their quest.


	10. Chapter Ten: Uprising

**Chapter Ten: Uprising**

The queens death had alerted the nation almost immediately and the shock and terror it had caused hit Charom with the force of a hyper beam from Rayquaza. Riots had broken out across the west in the confusion in the aftermath of Vespiquen's murder and the destruction of Tanapas City. The leaders of each district in Charom had not come up with any solutions yet to combat the Clan, leaving thousands of citizens in fury at the lack of leadership in this dire situation. However, their anger was surpassed by a certain pokemon up in Sontos Canyon.

'Fuck!' Lucario punched into the side of the cliff repeatedly, his face stricken and his eyes watering. 'FUCK!'

He gave it a last dunt and caused parts of the wall to crumble.

'Lucario, calm down.' Staraptor was trying to appease him while behind her, Gardevoir and Altaria were tending to the upset children. He rounded on the powerful bird, his expression blazing hard.

'Calm down!?' Lucario stormed up to her, incandescent with rage. 'Do you have any idea what this situation means to me? Framed for the worst possible crime twice!'

'We know you are innocent.' Staraptor said gently. 'Trust us, Zoroark will pay for what he's done.'

'Do you think he was the one who attacked Xatu as well?' Gallade had come over. The news had put him on edge for a moment when he found out but he had quickly overcame those thoughts.

'Maybe.' Staraptor said as Garchomp stomped out of his cave. 'We need to move though. Quickly.'

'Where are we going?' asked Gallade.

'To the east.' said Lucario, over the wails of scared children. 'The bounty for my head has skyrocketed to an insane reward. We need to get away from the badly affected areas and try taking refuge in the areas that are mostly safeguarded.'

'Where are you thinking?' asked Staraptor. 'Bear in mind that the Plains of Marikus is in the east and that is probably the most heavily affected area by the Clan.'

'Pariliun Cliffs.' Lucario said quickly, much to Staraptor and Gallade's surprise. 'It's the most difficult area to penetrate due to its height and location. We'll be safe there until we think up something else.'

'With all due respect, Lucario,' Gallade raised his hand. 'I think we need to negotiate something in a more populous area. I suggest we head to Giruphin instead.'

'Why?' asked Lucario.

'If we can strike up a deal with Mayor Dusknoir,' Gallade explained to him. 'We can recruit enough pokemon in that city to mount up some resistance.'

Lucario shook his head.

'I am still public enemy number one.' he said with gritted teeth. 'I cannot just walk into an area that populous.'

'The exact same thing will happen in Pariliun, Lucario!' Staraptor told him, as Gallade sighed. 'Are you just wanting to go there to find Glaceon?'

'She could be in danger!' shouted Lucario.

'We are all in danger!' Staraptor snapped back. 'We are risking our own lives to defend you. As far as I am concerned, they all think we're all in cahoots with the Clan of Shadows.'

It was then that Garchomp marched over, his torn up face screwed up due to the bright sun in the morning. He looked at Lucario with determination in his face and when he spoke, they were surprised to hear that his voice was no longer weak and faint. Instead, he sounded strong and motivated, like the situation had given him power.

'We suffer enough from them.' he rumbled as Gallade took a step back from Garchomp's huge feet. 'We should go to Pariliun and then to Giruphin. That way, the public will be more convinced of your innocence if we have that area as allies.'

'Thank you, Garchomp.' said a more satisfied Lucario, looking at Staraptor and Gallade as if this gave him the moral victory.

'We cannot just go into those areas with you, Lucario.' Gallade insisted. 'The whole land is hysterical, they'll try to kill you on the spot!'

'Ugh, we are wasting time!' said Lucario. 'We need to act quick!'

* * *

'Keep up, Electivire!' Togekiss flew by his huge yellow head as he lumbered up the hill back to camp. 'Move your stumps!'

Electivire's legs were becoming extremely tired from the walk up the steep hill while carrying two large baskets of berries. There was a large tree down at the bottom of the canyon where berries of all types grew on and around. They really needed to stock up for the journey ahead, which was a shame for Electivire as he had wanted to sleep all day after his insane night in Tanapas. He staggered to a nearby rock, plopping the baskets down and breathing a sigh of relief after sitting down on it.

'What are you doing?'

Electivire jumped as Togekiss's voice came from his left. He was staring at Electivire and shaking his head.

'Can I just have a break?' Electivire pleaded.

'Why are you so tired?' asked Togekiss. 'It's only two baskets and a small hill.'

'Small hill?' Electivire gave a weary laugh. 'It's easy for you to criticize. You can fly!'

'Flying isn't as easy as you think you know.' said Togekiss. 'Especially for me. Unless I'm sitting, I have to constantly keep airborne due to my lack of those wonderful things you have called limbs.'

'Well maybe we can swap sometime!' said Electivire, sarcastically.

'You would be a terrible flying pokemon.'

'And why is that?'

'You would crash every time.' replied Togekiss, shrugging with a smarmy look. 'This takes grace and skill, something you haven't got my friend.'

 _This smug prick_ , thought Electivire.

'Yeah, well you would be a terrible walking pokemon.'

'Explain that?'

'Cos you have no legs.' said Electivire, folding his arms and smirking. There was a silence between the two as Togekiss's smirk slowly disappeared from his face like a pie slowly sliding down a window.

'That was the worst comeback I have ever heard.' Togekiss said, his voice changing from cocky and teasing to just plain disappointed.

'It is true though.' Electivire shrugged.

'Look when you come back up the hill with your dignity intact and your vocabulary more varied,' Togekiss said, Electivire's face getting redder and redder. 'then I will talk to you again. Until then, make sure you don't drop any of those berries.'

Togekiss then turned and took off, his white wings gliding smoothly through the air as if to mock Electivire's lack of flying skills. Electivire sighed and slumped down on his rock again, only to feel something strange poking against his backside. Again, he leapt into the air, his antennae sparking. He turned to face whatever was there.

'Don't hurt me!'

'It's you!' Electivire's antennae stopped crackling with electricity as he observed what had sat under him. 'What are you doing here?'

'I had no idea you guys were here as well!' Heliolisk wriggled and flopped off the mossy rock and looked up at Electivire, his eyes seemingly less shifty.

'Listen you...' Electivire bent down on one knee but Heliolisk tried to scuttle away. 'Hey come back!'

'I need to move quick!' he yelled as his feet gave way under several pebbles, allowing Electivire to nab him.

'Where you going?'

'Away from here!' Heliolisk tried to struggle against Electivire's grip but he was too strong. He gave up eventually and flopped his arms and legs down.

'Why? Is something going to happen here?' Electivire scrutinized him closely. 'You seem awfully well informed in the case of Tanapas!'

'It helps doesn't it?' Heliolisk wheezed, as Electivire maintained a firm grip on him.

'So is anything else happening?' Electivire asked, tilting his head. 'Anything that I should be aware of that could put my life in danger?'

'I'm sure you've heard of the second death of the monarchs from the hands of Lucario?'

'Actually he-' Electivire quickly caught himself. 'Of course I did.'

'Well he could be anywhere here!' said Heliolisk. 'So I'm getting out of here!'

'Where to?' asked Electivire. 'Nowhere is safe.'

Heliolisk looked to his left and his right, reverting back to his almost panicky persona that Electivire knew he was like from Tanapas.

'I heard there were freedom fighters to the east.' he said, as Electivire's grip started to slack. 'Giruphin City is so far the only place in Charom that has successfully avoided attacks from the Clan of Shadows, so they will organize a resistance.'

'Is that true?'

'I believe so.' Heliolisk looked up to where the Shining Beacons were camped, causing Electivire to try and shuffle across to block his view. 'You should tell your friends.'

'I should?' Electivire asked. Heliolisk nodded.

'You know how many people you may have saved thanks to your tip off?'

'Well I was almost dragged away before I could say so.' said Electivire. 'I don't mean to sound insensitive but I would have been incarcerated again if it wasn't for the clan appearing.'

'Wow,' Heliolisk shook his head, a wry smile appearing on his small face. 'you really need to phrase your sentences more acutely.'

'I'm aware of that.' said Electivire. 'So Giruphin is the place to go?'

'Yep!'

Electivire gave a grin.

'Thank goodness.' he sighed, rolling back his shoulders. 'Back home! I can get some friends to help us.'

'Well whatever helps.' nodded Heliolisk, turning his back. 'I would recommend you get to Giruphin quickly cos soon the clan will be the dominant force in Charom. I'll see you there.'

With that, Heliolisk scuttled down the hill and out of sight. Electivire stood where he was, his legs no longer tired. He then picked up his baskets of berries and began to clamber up the hill again at a much brisker pace, finally feeling as if he could contribute something worthwhile to the group.

* * *

'Look, you can't let your emotions get in the way of our safety.' Gallade was following Lucario closely as he paced the area and rubbed his head while Staraptor watched them both argue. 'We can't just run into the Pariliun Cliffs looking for her and not expect immediate hostility.'

'You honestly believe I'm not thinking about that?' Lucario rounded on him as they approached one of the tents. Lucario glared while Gallade had a defiant look.

'Lucario we need you to be rational.' Gallade said, his tone firm.

'We don't have time for this!' Lucario shouted, as Altaria came over with Axew trotting behind her. 'We need to act quickly otherwise we will all die! Either the clan will get us or the pokemon of Charom will.'

'What about Gardevoir?' Altaria asked, nodding over at Gardevoir who was talking to Togekiss and Garchomp. 'She can tap into the minds of others can't she? She could help convince the residents of Pariliun that Lucario is innocent.'

Lucario nodded his head at Gallade, acknowledging the good point laid out by Altaria.

'Okay, I get your point.' admitted Gallade. 'However, you need to remember that Gardevoir cannot sustain a huge amount of power without weakening herself. Trying to link the minds of all those pokemon would be overwhelming to her.'

'As long as the important pokemon know the truth then that is a bonus.'

'Maybe that's why we should go to Giruphin!' A voice came over from nearby. Electivire trotted up to them, dropping his baskets of berries.

'Oh not you too.' Lucario sighed.

'Mayor Dusknoir has to know the truth.' Electivire stated, coming up to the squabbling group. 'If we get him on our side, we can marshal something. Like a resistance or a weapon.'

'You seem awfully well informed suddenly.' Staraptor raised her eyebrow.

'I come from there! I know the people!' said Electivire. 'Plus, Dusknoir was a businessman before he was a politician. If worse comes to worse and Giruphin is destroyed, he will be able to negotiate deals with other places to evacuate or help repair the city.'

Lucario folded his arms and took in a deep breath. _Am I selfish_? he thought, as Garchomp, Gardevoir and Togekiss came over. _Well with all due respect, I'm the one in the most trouble here so I think I should have the most sway in this discussion._

'I want to go to Giruphin.' piped up Axew, much to the surprise of everyone there.

'Axew go back to the other kids.' said Lucario, his voice monotone. Altaria shot a glare at him.

'Lucario, why would you say that?' she asked. 'Axew has a voice just like everyone here.'

'He has no input here just now.' said Lucario, his temper building up. 'Go Axew. That's an order.'

'Lucario I want to help!' Axew pleaded, walking up to Lucario. 'I feel like I can be of use.'

'Axew you have no idea what's out there.' Lucario said to him, looking down at the little green dragon.

'I want to find out though!' Axew shouted, his voice raised and his eyes defiant. 'Mr Armaldo and Mr Garchomp have told me about the world and what a great pokemon can do. So if I don't start planning my adventures now, I never will!'

Everyone stayed silent. Lucario stood there stunned, while Altaria tried to hold back a squeal of pride. Beside them, Togekiss looked around at the campsite, his eyes wide and his mouth shaped like an 'o'.

'Lucario,' It was Gallade. Lucario turned to him slowly, hoping for Gallade's sake that he would be cautious with his next few words. He wasn't. 'Would you have told Axew to leave if he had wanted to go to Pariliun instead?'

Staraptor quickly flapped her wings as she saw the blue aura flare in Lucario's eyes.

'Right, we'll call a vote!' she shouted, making everyone jump. 'Those in favor of going to the Pariliun Cliffs, raise their hand...or wing...or whatever.'

Lucario raised his hand. Togekiss shuffled his wing awkwardly to cast his vote. Altaria slowly did the same, and much to her husbands surprise, Gardevoir agreed.

'Alright, what about Giruphin?' Staraptor said, raising her wing. She was followed quickly by Gallade, Axew and Electivire. Garchomp then very slowly elevated his arm.

'Garchomp, I thought you wanted to go to Pariliun first?' Lucario groaned.

'I changed my mind.' said Garchomp. 'I see potential in Axew. I want to show him the way of being a great dragon, so I will go where he goes and help train him.'

'Are you serious?' Lucario was more cautious to Garchomp than he was to Gallade as he knew anything could set him off. 'Come on, man...'

'It's a majority.' said Staraptor, as Electivire smiled.

'What about Xatu?' asked Togekiss, looking at Gardevoir who in turn glanced over at Xatu on his perch.

'He doesn't care.' she said, furrowing her brows. 'He's too busy thinking of delicious Wepear Berries found near Vortur Forest and wonders if we have any of them.'

'Fuck you, Xatu!' Togekiss yelled over, with Altaria clasping Axew's ears together. 'And no we do not!'

'And Armaldo?' Lucario asked Staraptor. 'Where has he gone?'

'He's getting supplies from his home up in Sontos.'

'Well then!' Lucario exclaimed. 'His vote will prove the decider.'

Garchomp looked down at Axew and gave him another rare smile, which he returned in kind.

'You'll show me the ways of a true dragon?' Axew was ecstatic as Garchomp nodded.

'You are already a true dragon, Axew.' Garchomp croaked, his scars suddenly not looking as bad when he gave a bigger smile which unfortunately revealed one of his missing teeth. 'It is just up to me to make you a great dragon.'

There were smiles all round and they were about to pick up several baskets of berries until Axew made a little grunting noise. Everyone stopped and looked at him, as Axew was now shaking on his little feet making spluttering noises.

'Axew!' Altaria grabbed him and tried to steady him as he shook violently. 'What is happening? We need to help him!'

There was another noise behind them as Armaldo came skidding down the pathway leading to the cleared up campsite, carrying a lot of equipment and a worried look on his face.

'Armaldo!' Lucario turned back and forth to both the old pokemon looking afraid and the young pokemon looking in pain. Altaria kept trying to talk to Axew while Garchomp bent down on one knee to study him.

'What's the matter?' Armaldo asked, nodding at Axew.

'We don't know.' said Togekiss, who also noticed Armaldo's look of fear. 'Did something happen up there?'

'Well I have bad news and I have worse news.' Armaldo stated loudly to the group, most of them rapidly glancing in each direction at each issue.

'Tell us!' demanded Staraptor, as Gardevoir held Gallade by his arm.

'The bad news is that there are a group of bounty hunters hanging around up in Sontos Canyon who have taken up jobs to get Lucario.' Armaldo said, slinging his bag of tools up his shoulder as everyone gasped. 'The worse news is that one of them is local to Sontos and I overheard him saying that he saw me and the Shining Beacons with someone who looked like Lucario. They could be heading over immediately!'

There was panic everywhere. Altaria was still holding the quivering Axew whose voice now started to break pitches between high and low. Electivire kept pointing up at the hill and back to Axew stupidly until Togekiss cuffed him on the back of his head with the wing.

'We need to move!' Lucario shouted, marshaling all the kids together.

'Lucario, the kids need to separate themselves from you for the time being.' Gallade yelled, as he clutched Gardevoir tightly. 'Altaria, stay with them!'

'All of you, with me!' Altaria ordered all the terrified children around her, may of them with trepidation around the tormented Axew. She turned to Garchomp, who was remarkably the only one there who was composed. 'What is the matter with Axew!?'

'He's adapting.' Garchomp vaguely explained. Altaria gave him a look of confusion before Garchomp said loudly. 'I will stay with Altaria and the children for now.' His voice shook the earth. 'If any of these bounty hunters harm them, they will meet their doom.'

'Can't imagine messing with them while he's there.' Togekiss whispered to Electivire who nodded, completely stunned by everything that was happening.

'Now let's go you guys!' Lucario cried out, as the rest of them gathered around him while picking up all their goods. 'We need to get out of sight before we can think of going to our destined location. Now let's break to the east!'

With that, the group consisting of Lucario, Togekiss, Armaldo, Gallade, Gardevoir, Staraptor and Electivire all ran down the hill carrying baskets of food, buckets of water and bags of tools. As soon as they left their sight, Garchomp slowly backed off under the shadow of the rocks covering the top of the cliff. Altaria stared at him.

'What are you-'

'They're here.'

Altaria looked up at the top of the hill, still holding the violently twitching Axew. Four pokemon suddenly appeared, looking down upon the children and their seemingly lonesome guardian. They obviously hadn't seen Garchomp. They all approached Altaria and the rest of them, all looking mean and tough. Together there was a Chesnuaght, a Graveler, a Lycanroc and an Ariados.

'Leave us!' Altaria demanded. 'You're scaring the children!'

'We know what you're hiding.' said Chesnaught, appearing to be the leader of the group. 'Hand over Lucario and nobody gets hurt.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' she lied, her eyes fiery. 'If you dare lay your hands on any of these kids I will-'

'You'll what?' asked Chesnaught, advancing towards her while Ariados flashed her venomous looking pincers.

'...You'll face the wrath of a dragon!' shouted Altaria. The children had never seen her this enraged before. The four bounty hunters started laughing.

'I could hardly call you a dragon, since dragons are supposed to be intimidating.' Chesnaught chortled. 'And as for this one...' He gestured down at little Axew who was still shaking and twitching his closed eyes and mouth. 'I have no idea what-'

It was then that Axew gave another noise, much louder and much more fearsome than anything that had come out of his mouth. It caused everyone there to jump, apart from the hidden Garchomp who started laughing to himself. Axew then started to glow a bright white light and the shape of his body started to change. Everyone was frozen to the spot, watching Axew slowly transform. As suddenly as it had started, the light ceased and Axew was nowhere to be seen. He had been replaced by another similar looking pokemon, except a much darker shade of green, two tusks poking out of his face and he was standing on two stubby clawed legs, fiercely glaring at the taken aback bounty hunters.

'What the hell just happened?' Chesnaught gestured at what Axew had become.

'I am Fraxure, and I am a dragon!' he said, his voice deeper and more growling than before when he was a shy Axew.

'Oh little one.' Lycanroc stepped forward, shaking her head. 'This doesn't mean anything. You're still little. What can you possibly do to us?'

'I think the big question is,' Garchomp stepped out of the shadows, the craggy ground splintering beneath his feet. 'what will you do to him when I am around?'

The nasty bounty hunters turned to see him, with all four absolutely mortified by what had just been revealed to them. Chesnaught no longer seemed as brave as before while the other three were taking a few trembling steps away. Altaria couldn't take her eyes off Fraxure, who had not taken an inch back despite Garchomp coming to help.

'If you know what is good for you,' Garchomp softly growled. 'you will leave and never come back.'

Ariados and Graveler immediately whipped round and dashed for the hill, with Lycanroc quickly following behind them and stumbling over a rock. She picked herself up and chased after them. Chesnaught let out a whimpering noise as Garchomp loomed over him and whispered in his ear;

'You don't get to threaten children.'

Chesnaught gave a terrible yell as Fraxure sank his fangs into his leg and Garchomp stretched his neck. Chesnaught managed to shake off Fraxure while whimpering and started clutching his bleeding calf, looking up just as Garchomp lunged forward. His headbutt collided into Chesnaught with the force of a car crash. The grass pokemon was sent downwards into the earth, causing the rocks below to crack and bury him at least five feet into the ground and render him completely unconscious. Fraxure gave a roar of delight as all the children cheered after looking completely terrified. Altaria stood where she was, overwhelmed with feelings. She hugged Fraxure as all the children gathered around the two dragons, both looking at each other and smiling.

'I am a dragon.' repeated Fraxure, his toothy grin wide. Garchomps battered face bloomed out into his widest smile yet.

'Technically I am too.' piped up Altaria, causing Garchomp to laugh for the first time she had ever heard him.

'Don't reject Rayquaza and you can come back to us.' he said, a hint of seriousness to his voice. Fraxure turned to her amid being hugged by his friends and nodded. Altaria hesitated.

'Well I am not from Rylus, I was born at the Pariliun-'

'Altaria.' Garchomp raised his voice slightly, standing above Chesnaught who was still knocked out.

'Oh, alright.' she gave in. 'You can tell me more later. Right now, we need to catch up with the others, wherever they may be.'

* * *

'Get out!' a voice woke Milotic up sharply, still in her little pool. 'We are trying to get our drinks!'

She screwed up her face at the harsh sunlight of the desert as more angry shouts came from around her. Through her almost closed eyes, she saw a number of pokemon standing in front of her. She then opened them wide to stop the blurriness and gasped when she established her situation.

'I'm sorry!' she yelped. 'I just needed somewhere to stay the night.'

'Well it's problematic when a water pokemon has spent hours in the stuff we need to drink!' an angry Ferrothorn said, accompanied by her young. 'It could be contaminated.'

'How could it possibly be contaminated?' Milotic snapped back. 'I am totally clean and have been ever since I evolved.'

'We have no time for this.' barked a Gligar behind Ferrothorn. 'Just get out now!'

'Alright, calm down.' Milotic wriggled her way out of her makeshift water bed to allow the others to take a drink. As she turned her body to see where Sceptile and Mudsdale had gone, Ferrothorn dragged her sharp body across the ground, one of the spikes cutting into her already ravaged side. The noise Milotic made woke up Mudsdale behind them, his huge shadow looming over the angry drinkers.

'Any need!?' Milotic shouted, as they took sips. 'Nice example to set your kids.'

'Go away, water serpent.' said Ferrothorn. 'Leave the desert if you know what is good for you.'

Milotic shook her head, her eyes glaring at them. Mudsdale gave a sigh. Suddenly, a pokemon dropped over the wall and pushed Ferrothorn to the side, causing water to spill all over. Milotic was about to berate the pokemon, who she assumed was Scizor, about causing more conflict until she saw who it really was.

'Sceptile?'

'What are you doing?' snarled Ferrothorn, steadying herself as her children all gasped at his presence.

'Don't be a bully.' Sceptile told her, although his eyes were set on Milotic, his facial expression telling her 'I'm sorry'.

'Coming from the one who just barged into me and my children?'

'I'm done being polite to bad pokemon.' Sceptile looked at Milotic and Mudsdale, his eyes full of determination. 'We're leaving.'

'Where are we going?'

'Well we have to make sure Mudsdale gets back home to his family.' he said. 'Then we go east. We need to get away from here.'

'What is going on?' Milotic followed Sceptile closely as he walked away from Ferrothorn and the others, with Mudsdale trotting along behind them. 'Sceptile, when did you come to this conclusion?'

'Last night.' Sceptile turned to face her as they came out the closure leading to the watering hole. 'Milotic, I need to make up what I said to you last night. I want to keep you safe.'

'I don't need your protection, Sceptile.' Milotic frowned.

'Stop arguing and listen to me!' pleaded Sceptile, his voice tinging with both exasperation and desperation. 'Look, I am aware that you can handle yourself but it goes beyond being tough enough to survive a fight. Their are powerful pokemon out there who will not hesitate to kill us and the sooner we move from their location to safety the better.'

'Who told you this?' asked Milotic, as Mudsdale caught up.

'An Absol.' said Sceptile. 'They can predict when chaos and disasters strike, and there would apparently be one soon.'

'So you take this random pokemon's word for it?' said Milotic, as Sceptile groaned. 'I thought you'd know better.'

'Well look how those pokemon over there acted!' hissed Sceptile, pointing back at the group drinking from the hole. 'That's only to get a drink of water, and I doubt they are members of the Clan of Shadows! My point is that with how Absol acted compared to the rest of the population, I think she is smart and composed enough.'

Milotic stayed quiet for a second while Sceptile folded his arms and looked to Mudsdale, quietly pawing the ground.

'Mudsdale, where do you live?'

'Between Sontos and Shan'rala.' said Mudsdale. 'It's handy for me to make my deliveries that way.'

'Can't be too far.' smiled Sceptile.

'I did promise you we would travel together...' Milotic faintly admitted, Sceptile turning to her. 'I don't know if what you are doing is the right idea but...'

She trailed off but Sceptile understood. He then saw her eyes shoot upwards to something in the sky, causing Sceptile and Mudsdale to turn round to look where she was looking at. They only had enough time to turn however, as two pokemon came hurtling into the ground from high above, causing the sand beneath them to blow up into the air.

'Charizard!' Sceptile shouted as Charizard and Flygon looked up to see the three of them, their presence raising their spirits momentarily. 'You're back!'

'You will come with us.' Charizard ordered, his face steely and determined.

'See, Charizard thinks it's a good idea!' Sceptile told Milotic, who moved forward.

'What is going on?' she asked Charizard.

'The queen is dead.' he stated, causing Milotic to gasp and the other two to freeze on the spot. 'Lucario struck again. We will find him.'

'The queen is...dead?' Milotic was absolutely dumbfounded. Flygon leaned over to Charizard.

'Thought you said there were more of them?' he said. Charizard looked around.

'Where are Lopunny and Scizor?'

Sceptile shrugged as Milotic slumped down in disbelief.

'Flygon, fly up high and see if you can see them.' ordered Charizard, to which Flygon accepted. He flapped his wings to propel himself then flew straight up into the air.

'Who's that?' Sceptile asked, his trembling hand resting on Milotic's back.

'Flygon.' said Charizard. 'A fine soldier. The rest of the good soldiers are dead, meaning I am counting on you.'

'You're relying on us to fight the Clan of Shadows?' Milotic cried out. 'Charizard, none of us are warriors.'

'We are not planning an assault on the clan,' said Charizard. 'We are going to find Lucario.'

'Even still,' Milotic's face was almost miserable. 'Lucario was one of the best warriors as well.'

'As are me and Flygon.' Charizard puffed out his chest, impatient for Flygon's return. 'We need to work as a team to smoke him out, then we can finish him off.'

'We'll fight.' Sceptile stepped forward, much to Milotic's abnegation. 'This will be my journey.'

'Sceptile, you're scaring me now.' said Milotic. 'None of us are prepared! We were just dragged into this by mistake.'

'I thought you were better than this.' hissed Sceptile, his patience with Milotic fraying slightly. 'You helped and protected me from danger and now you want to back away from this? It's our only chance to live a free life!'

Sceptile waited for Milotic's response until Flygon returned to the ground. She gave a fraction of a nod, her mouth pursed tightly together.

'Me and Milotic will join you.' Sceptile turned back to Charizard and Flygon.

'It wasn't an offer, it was an order.' Charizard's voice was quite intimidating, causing Sceptile and Milotic to shift slightly closer to each other. 'Flygon, where are they?'

'Quite nearby.' said Flygon. 'Come on, let's go.'

The five of them moved around the watering hole and to the back of the rock structure to find where Lopunny and Scizor were. They rounded a corner and were confronted by something that turned Sceptile and Milotic's frowns upside down. Lopunny and Scizor were lying down on the sand asleep, Lopunny's head and arms resting on Scizor's chest while his steel claw was coiled around Lopunny's back.

'That is so adorable.' Milotic squealed as Sceptile tried to withhold his laughter. Charizard marched up to them and poked Lopunny on the back with his foot.

'Wake up!'

This caused Scizor to start and raise his claw in the air, bringing Lopunny further into his protection as she let out a little noise.

'Don't mess with me!' she yelled sleepily, wriggling round to see what was there. 'I know a mean dizzy punch!'

'The only thing dizzy around here is you.' said Charizard, as they both staggered to their feet, Lopunny blinking rapidly at the sun in her eyes. 'Now come on, we're leaving.'

'Woah, you can't just drag us about like that!' said Scizor, his arm sliding off Lopunny. 'What's the deal?'

'We're going to find Lucario.' said Sceptile, causing Lopunny to clap her hand to her mouth.

'...Okay.' Scizor looked from left to right, wishing there was a way out. 'Any money involved?'

'Scizor!' Lopunny hissed at him. Then she turned back to Charizard. 'Is there though?'

'This is beyond payment.' Charizard glared at them both. 'He has brutally murdered both monarchs of Charom and we are not going to stop this mission until we see him taken down for good.'

Scizor and Lopunny stayed silent, as did Milotic, Mudsdale and Sceptile.

'Mudsdale are you fit to go home?' Charizard asked, turning to the huge brown horse.

'I believe so.' said Mudsdale. Charizard nodded.

'We will lead you back first.' he said. 'I know first hand about the worries of a wife when a husband has been away for ages.'

Scizor thought about making a joke about Charizard missing his husband but remembered that Charizard could melt him on the spot so he restrained himself.

'Charizard, I know a bit more about fighting now.' said Lopunny, rather eagerly.

'I taught you the bare basics.' Scizor added.

'I still kicked your ass!'

'Well that's a lie.'

'Shut up, both of you!' Flygon shouted as Charizard's nostrils flared. Flygon tapped him on the shoulder. 'Can I talk to you for a second?'

'As long as it _is_ a second.' muttered Charizard, as the two of them walked out of earshot of the others.

'Who the hell is that guy?' asked Scizor.

'A soldier like Charizard.' said Milotic, before looking at both of them with a sly smile. 'So what did you two get up to last night?'

'I got shown how to ward off any clan pokemon.' Lopunny said proudly, as if Scizor had demonstrated her skills on Nidoqueen herself.

'Well you were sleeping pretty close to each other.' Sceptile smirked. 'Tiring session?'

'I'll say.' Scizor murmured, causing Lopunny to giggle and both Sceptile and Milotic's faces to turn bright red. Meanwhile, Charizard and Flygon were deep in conversation.

'They seem incompetent and unfocused.' said Flygon, observing them gossiping. 'Why them of all pokemon?'

Charizard stayed quiet, watching Sceptile and Scizor engage in banter while Milotic and Lopunny laughed and causing Flygon to scrutinize him.

'I hope this isn't a rash judgement.'

'I don't make those mistakes anymore.' Charizard turned to Flygon. 'Despite what your impressions are, I like these guys. They all seem good at heart, and I think they could all be helpful in this resistance.'

'Why though?' Flygon said, confused. 'Can any of them fight?'

'I think Scizor can.' said Charizard. 'The rest I am not sure about.'

'Okay one of them!' Flygon held up a single finger. 'Charizard, please don't drag inexperienced non-soldiers into a battle with one of the most dangerous pokemon in the land.'

'We don't need them to fight.' said Charizard. 'Us two are good at that. They have other uses. You need to trust me here.'

'...Okay.' Flygon sighed, the two of them turning again. 'I don't want more innocent blood to be spilled.'

The two of them walked back to the group, all seeming rather cheery despite the dire situation.

'Alright you guys.' Charizard said loudly, bringing all laughing to a halt. 'You already know what the Clan of Shadows are like. So you'll be pleased to know that if this mission is successful, a huge blow will be dealt to them. I am not asking you to fight Lucario head on as the likelihood is that you will lose but it is a job to locate him. If you do, leave the battle to me and Flygon as we are prepared for that task.'

'Well...' Scizor stretched his arms. 'I think I could-'

'Scizor,' Lopunny put her hand on his arm. 'honey, you don't always have to act the big man.'

That comment caused Sceptile to smile and Scizor to stay quiet. It was amusing to see Scizor subservient.

'I hope you're all fit and ready.' said Flygon, eyeing the wasteland before them. 'It'll be a big ask for you.'

'We can do this.' said Sceptile. 'Can't we guys?'

'Yep!' smiled Lopunny, her confidence growing.

'We can.' Milotic sounded slightly reluctant but it was clear that she had perked up.

'Sure thing.' Scizor folded his arms and gave a half smile.

'I thank you guys for all you have done for me.' Mudsdale smiled. 'I just want to reunite with my family now.'

Charizard looked around at his band of misfits: Flygon who was the only established soldier, Sceptile who was courageous yet foolhardy, Milotic who was doubtful and insecure, Lopunny who thought she had turned from pampered celebrity to badass warrior overnight, and Scizor, a man who was competent but highly cocky and smug. _This is going to be a miracle if we pull this off_ , he thought. _But we need to get this done quickly, otherwise more pokemon will die._

'Let's do this.'

* * *

The group had traveled several miles through harsh terrain to reach Mudsdale's home. It was beneath a large cliff jutting out over Sontos Canyon, which Charizard had sworn he had visited before recently. All the while, he kept checking behind him to see the states of his group. He was wary of the relationship formed between Scizor and Lopunny, and the seemingly growing bond between Milotic and Sceptile. He was torn between whether these bonds would be a hindrance or a help. _It could disrupt our objectives_ , he thought, observing Sceptile and Milotic deep in conversation. _However, it could prove a catalyst for all of them to fight better if their significant other is in danger._ He thought back to his wife, Ampharos, wondering if his child had been born yet. She had certainly acted as motivation to get back home. Charizard wondered if he had perhaps rushed his expedition in Shan'rala in his eagerness to get back home. He dismissed this thought, knowing that this manhunt for Lucario was for the greater good. Milotic heard Scizor and Lopunny laughing behind her, presenting both of them in a brand new light to her. Scizor was obviously not as cold as he made himself out to be as Lopunny must have unlocked his heart and in return Scizor seemed to have helped Lopunny discover her own bravery. She smiled at the two of them as Lopunny gave Scizor a playful push at a cheeky comment he had made. Milotic then remembered something as she looked round at her friends all approaching a nearby home in the side of a mountain. She had only met these pokemon in the past two days. She paused for a second. _Do I get easily attached_? she wondered to herself, as Sceptile walked past her and realized she had stopped moving. _Was there some truth to what Sceptile had said last night?_

'Milotic?' Sceptile came up to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. 'Is something the matter?'

'Sorry, Sceptile.' she quickly smiled and shook her hair. 'I was just lost in my own train of thought.'

'I hope you are prepared.' said Sceptile, his eyes raised. 'This will be difficult.'

'I could ask you the same thing.' Milotic laughed, the two of them resuming their travelling. 'Hope you don't have to rely on me to save you again.'

'Hey, it all turned out fine in the end didn't it!' Sceptile replied. 'Look, I meant to say...I'm sorry for what was said last night.'

Milotic looked at him, her beautiful face turned to a smile.

'Scepile it is fine honestly.' she chortled. 'There are more important and pressing things going on right now compared to a little spat.'

'Very true.' Sceptile nodded. He then gestured behind them. 'Although those two wouldn't know it.'

They both looked round to see Lopunny doubled over laughing while Scizor was trying to hold back a huge cheesy grin. Lopunny stood up straight, and looked up at the two pokemon ahead of her, her face screwed up trying to hold in guffaws. It didn't last long, as Lopunny burst into another fit of laughter.

'What are you two laughing at?' asked Sceptile, as Scizor joined Lopunny in the hysterical mirth.

'Scizor was just telling me about one of his first jobs as a merc!' Lopunny said through giggles. 'He had broken into someones home to steal something but the owner was in the house at the time. He couldn't hide in time so instead he made himself look small and pretended to be a ledian there to fix his equipment!.'

Lopunny clutched her chest as Sceptile and Milotic looked at Scizor in amazement.

'Funniest thing is,' said Scizor. 'Lopunny was set to report on this story the next day but she phoned in sick so she couldn't do it!'

'Small world isn't it?' said Milotic, as all four of them chortled. _What a nice bunch of pals we had become_ , thought Sceptile, almost forgetting that he had fought Scizor twice in the small space of time they had known each other.

'Mudsdale!'

Charizard had shouted him over as they had come next to the large stone home that supposedly contained Mudsdale's worried wife and children. Mudsdale approached the place, his eyes watering. All of them walked behind him as he trembled, as the door to the house swung open.

'Oh my...Mudsdale!'

The groups expectations on who Mudsdale's wife could possibly be were suddenly thrown out the window as a tiny Cinccino sprinted out, hugging into Mudsdales leg as he wept. Scizor and Sceptile looked at each other, not knowing whether to laugh or sympathize. Cinccino and Mudsdale were both sobbing as they tightly embraced each other, the difference in size being almost astronomical.

'I thought I had lost you!' wailed Cinccino as she clutched the firm calf of her husband. 'I was distraught!'

'These pokemon rescued me, Cinccino!' Mudsdale cried out, nodding at his new friends behind him. Cinccino looked over at Charizard and the rest, her eyes full of tears.

'We owe you everything!' she was shaking as she still held Mudsdale tightly. 'We have money, we have gifts. We can give you anything!'

'Did you say money?' Scizor piped up before Milotic slapped him on the back of his head with her tail.

'It's fine. We are doing our duty here.' said Charizard, smiling at the odd couple. 'With so many bad pokemon around, we just want to restore faith in Charom.'

'We are on our own mission here.' stated Flygon. 'A mission to stop the rot.'

'You guys...' Mudsdale gave a weak smile, as all the group gave him a hug with Lopunny having to jump up to reach a good spot to touch. Together, the massive Mudsdale and the tiny Cinccino turned and walked back to their house, where they could hear the sounds of excited children inside. Lopunny and Milotic gave massive smiles and little squealing sounds.

'So happy for them!' Lopunny cried out.

'I know right!' Milotic smiled at her.

'I almost feel bad for Cinccino.' Scizor said with wide eyes. Sceptile raised his eyebrows in agreement.

'How come?' asked Milotic. Scizor then made an obscene gesture with his hands.

'Well can you imagine the size of his-'

'Anyway,' Charizard clapped his hands together before Scizor could finish his inappropriate theory. 'we press onward. Does anyone know anybody at Sontos who can give us info?'

Sceptile nodded excitedly.

'I think the explorer Armaldo resides there!'

'What good will that do?' asked Flygon. Sceptile shrugged.

'I don't know.' he admitted, leaving Flygon sighing. 'I just wanted to meet him.'

'Well he might be closer than you may think.' said Charizard, looking up at the cliffs above them. 'I saw him the other day up at a nearby campsite with a bunch of flying pokemon, some babies and a Garchomp.'

Sceptile, Milotic, Scizor, Lopunny and Flygon stayed completely silent at that statement, then all burst out different reactions.

'What the hell did you just say?' asked Sceptile.

'That was a completely insane sentence.' said Milotic.

'Pretty colourful bunch if I say so myself.' mused Flygon.

'A Garchomp nearby some children!?' squealed Lopunny.

'I still can't get over the pounding taken by Cinccino.' admitted Scizor.

Charizard raised his hand in an effort to silence the group. When they all quieted down, he pointed up near where the Shining Beacons campsite was supposed to be located.

'I think these guys are good pokemon.' he said to them. 'They have rescued both the babies and the Garchomp from bad circumstances and I believe Armaldo has pledged his help to them as well. I think they would make valuable allies to our cause.'

'We're going to get new recruits?' Flygon smiled.

'What's wrong with the ones you've got?' Lopunny said, indignantly.

'He's not replacing us!' said Sceptile, shaking his head. '...Right, Charizard?'

'No.' Charizard looked at them in bewilderment. 'Why would you think that? We will increase our squad in size. As well as Armaldo and Garchomp, there was a Staraptor, Altaria and Togekiss. Also a Xatu but he didn't seem to do much. Point still stands though.'

'I'm up for it!' said Milotic cheerily. 'The more of us, the better chances we have.'

'Hang on, I think we got something.' Flygon nodded over at the bottom of the cliff, causing everyone to turn their heads at the pokemon staggering down, his limbs dangling limply and his whole body covered in dust and bruises.

'I recognize him!' Scizor pointed over at the disheveled pokemon. 'Chesnaught!'

The five of them ran over to Chesnaught, who was wheezing and spluttering, looking like he had just returned from a war.

'Wow, you look like a sack of shit.' Scizor said, who was first to reach him. 'Well more than usual, I mean.'

'Scizor!' Lopunny nudged him with her elbow. 'Don't be rude.'

'Oh come on, the guys a merc as well.' Scizor murmured to her, as the others approached Chesnaught. 'Except he's a dick.'

'What happened to you?' asked Sceptile watching Chesnaught fall to his knees before them. He looked up at one and all, his right eye swollen and black.

'A Garchomp...'

There were gasps. Lopunny looked up at Charizard who clenched his fists. He bent down on one knee.

'Who was with Garchomp?' he asked, grabbing Chesnaught by the shoulder with some force. 'Were there flying pokemon involved?'

'...Altaria.' said Chesnaught, causing Charizard to take a step back and growl aggressively.

'Why did I trust them..?' he asked himself out loud. 'Fostering a dangerous pokemon like Garchomp could only bring bad news.'

'Can't trust a dragon.' Scizor shrugged before turning and seeing Flygon eye the mercenary with a hint of disdain. 'No offence.'

'What about the others?' Charizard wasted none of his breaths in continuing to interrogate Chesnaught.

'Charizard, you gotta give him some time to talk, man.' Sceptile said but Charizard ignored him.

'Where were they?'

'They had gone.' Chesnaught said. He then looked at Scizor. 'There's a big job with a bigger paycheck about. Now that I see you've completed your old job, you could start a new one.'

'I haven't...' Scizor stopped himself for a second, noticing Lopunny tilt her head in his direction. 'What's the new job?'

'Lucario.' said Chesnaught, giving a sinister grin. 'A seven digit paycheck for him dead or alive. And he is with those Shining Beacons...'

'What!?' Charizard and Flygon yelled in unison. Charizard hoisted up Chesnaught with his claws and brought him inches to his own face. 'WHERE DID THEY GO?!'

'I don't know...' said Chesnaught, much to the groups dismay. 'However, I do have a theory. I'm not wanting you to get my payment though so I probably won't tell you-'

Charizard raised his jaws, allowing Chesnaught to gaze right down his throat and witness a yellow light emanating from his belly. The sight of the imminent attack sent him into a sweating frenzy.

'Al-alright, I'll tell you!' Chesnaught panicked as Charizard charged up his fire blast. 'Lucario has a former girlfriend who resides in Pariliun. Not only that, but he is with many flying pokemon and it's a very safe place in terms of reaching there to attack. That's all I can say! Please!'

Charizard tossed Chesnaught to the side and turned to his team, his eyes alight and flapping his wings.

'We are fast enough to catch up.' he shouted, as Chesnaught scuttled away in fear of Charizard. 'Me and Flygon will take the air and look for the fliers of the group. You guys stay on the ground and use your speed to outmatch your opponents. If I see Lucario, I will project a solar beam into the ground as a signal. Got it?'

'What if we see Lucario first?' asked Sceptile. Charizard and Flygon began to levitate as Charizard gave a rather aggressive looking grin.

'Then stand your ground.'

* * *

'Where are they now?' asked Gengar, sitting up from his chair and turning round to look at Hypno, who was circling a large spherical shape, his arm extended and his eyes shining a bright blue colour.

'They seem to have exited the desert area at last.' said Hypno, tilting his head and frowning. 'It is so typical of Zoroark to make the job as difficult for us as possible.'

'Be that as it may,' Gengar said, standing up from his chair. 'we have to credit him for the work he does do. Although sometimes I wish it was someone else.'

'Would you say he's the hardest worker of us?' asked Salamence, who walked up to Hypno to also peer inside the strange object. Gengar snorted.

'Unlikely.' he said, pressing his hands against the table before him. 'It's not as hard pressing for you when you can change into anything you want.'

'I would say I may have the hardest tasks,' grinned Salamence. 'but when you are as powerful as me, it becomes easier even if you attack Rylus.'

'Was it emotionally difficult attacking Rylus?' asked Gengar, looking round at Salamence. 'I mean you were born there.'

'Hardly.' spat Salamence, looking back at Gengar. 'There is something you should remember about me Gengar my friend. It doesn't matter if you are ally or enemy, the sympathy you get from me is zero.'

'I can say the same for your friend, Hydreigon.' grinned Gengar.

'Oh he is a savage beast.' said Salamence, his voice adopting a sadistic croon. 'When let loose, little can stand in his way other than myself obviously. Did I ever tell you about his exploits with prisoners when we raided Rylus for the first time?'

'I don't even think I want to know.' grimaced Gengar, noticing the nearby door open to a number of incoming pokemon.

'Held them in cages for days.' Salamence continued as Nidoqueen and Bisharp entered, accompanied by a nervous Banette and another pokemon with a rope tied round it's neck being hoisted along by Nidoqueen. 'Killed the little ones instantly so he did.'

'Okay Salamence, I get the drift.' Gengar looked quickly over at Banette.

'What, don't you want to know what I did to the big ones?' Salamence gave an evil grin. 'There was a Garchomp who I-'

'Salamence!' Gengar held out his hand at the cruel dragon. 'I get it.'

Salamence snorted and turned back to Hypno, muttering what sounded like 'hypocrite.'

'Am I not grounded anymore?' asked Banette, looking up at Gengar, who was clutching his table.

'...You're good.' he muttered, causing Banette to give him a joyous grin and sprint past them through the door he came, banging the walls and singing badly. Gengar sighed and rested his head on the table.

'You look worse for wear.' Nidoqueen jerked her arm, bringing the strange pink pokemon closer to her as Bisharp sat on a nearby chair, his dead eyes staring around the room.

'What can I say, I'm a busy pokemon.' Gengar looked up, noticing Nidoqueen's prisoner. 'Nidoqueen, why did you bring him so early?'

'I think he is eager to get started!' Nidoqueen gave a wicked grin and glanced at her prisoner. 'Isn't that right, Hoopa?'

Hoopa said nothing. Nidoqueen wrenched the rope forward, causing Hoopa to splutter then frantically nod.

'See?'

'We don't need him yet!' Gengar exclaimed. 'We only need him when we know we are in the right position and due to Zoroark's lack of precision, we could be anywhere!'

'Plus, I doubt they would have reached Giruphin City this early.' added Bisharp.

'I would rather be prepared in advance.' said Nidoqueen as Hoopa slumped sadly to the ground which she noticed. 'Oh stop being glum, Hoopa. You will be unbound soon.'

'Being unbound is beyond your understanding.' Hoopa's voice was weak and broken, as if what little power he had in his current form was suppressed. 'What I could do in that state when I am not forced into your depraved world is power you could only dream of.'

Salamence glided up to Hoopa, as Nidoqueen's lip curled.

'The only reason we are letting you live is because you're convenient to us.' he growled, his eyes glaring straight at Hoopa. 'Now until you open your next portal, I think it would be a fantastic idea if you stopped talking or you'll see a fraction of my brutality. Not pleasant.'

Hoopa slowly looked away, knowing that it was a lost cause.

'I think Zoroark put a trigger on a similar pokemon to the one he did when we struck Tanapas.' Hypno called from over at his visual aid. 'Same furry yellow legs.'

The energy sphere that Hypno was projecting was like a three dimensional view of constant movement that more often than not would view upside down. Every once in a while, Hypno heard talking and sounds from his link.

'So this is Electivire.' said Hypno, pointing at the sphere. 'And from the sounds of it, he seems kind of dumb. He just asked what's for breakfast when a Staraptor told him they had breakfast already.'

'Electivire?' Gengar looked at Nidoqueen. 'Do you think it's the same one from Tanapas?'

Nidoqueen growled.

'It is. Tyranitar didn't take him out and neither did I.' she muttered, as herself, Gengar, Bisharp and Salamence all approached the sphere. 'No matter. We won't be so lenient next time.'

Bisharp then tilted his head, analyzing another fleeting figure.

'Gallade.'

'What?' Gengar asked. Bisharp pointed.

'He is with Gallade.' he said. 'And if he is with Gallade, then Gardevoir must be there as well.'

'Is this the Gardevoir you tortured?' asked Nidoqueen. 'I seem to have let those two escape as well...'

'Maybe I should have allowed Hoopa to insult you.' said Salamence. 'You seem rather incompetent recently, Nidoqueen.'

Nidoqueen almost rounded on Salamence before Gengar called for more silence.

'Gardevoir was merely a pawn on my revenge plan that fateful day.' muttered Bisharp. 'It's that idiot husband of hers that is most tiresome.'

'How so?' asked Hypno.

'He likes to think himself as a brave warrior and a loving husband to his sweetheart.' said Bisharp. 'I know the truth though. He is arrogant, overprotective and patronizing to her. He may believe what he is doing is right but his ways of carrying them out are so flawed.'

'He does look like a bit of a twat.' admitted Salamence, as the new angle lingered on Gallade walking with Gardevoir.

'Just the worst kind of pokemon to be around.' Bisharp shook his head, almost pityingly.

'Hang on.' Gengar stood up straight and pointed ahead. Everyone looked where he was pointing. In the sphere, an image of Lucario was seen bent over and shouting something at Electivire, who had seemingly collapsed judging from the point of view shot on his bottom.

'It's him!' they all shouted, which even piqued Hoopa's interest.

'Why is he so obsessed with him?' Gengar shook his head with an incredulous smile. 'Has he told any of you guys?'

'No.' they all said. Gengar gave a low groan. He looked back up at the sphere, seeing Lucario picking Electivire up and disappearing out of their sight. Zoroark really seemed to pick the same targets when it came to their plans. Electivire for tracking was obvious but his interest with Lucario was borderline scary. He needed to personally ask him sometime but he could speculate. Of course, he could ask his master on the information yet now was not the time. It was up to him to watch this whole scenario unfold and mark the beginning of the end for Charom.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Plains of Power

**Authors Notes**

One of my favorite chapters, as well as the second longest. I have started work on the upcoming spin offs in the Shining Tales universe. I won't get into too much details as they include spoilers but the entire roster of ideas and potential ideas will be put up on my profile as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Plains of Power**

The Shining Beacons had made steady progress as they traveled away from their campsite in the hopes of making way to a safe haven in the east. According to Gardevoir, they had reached a large stretch of land a fair distance away from Marikus, and situated in between Giruphin and Pariliun. The place they were at was rather ominous looking however. The buildings scattered around them were all semi-destroyed, with all trees and plant-life torn up from the roots. The grey skies weren't helping with the mood, and it gave the group a horrible feeling that they were being watched.

'Who lives here?' asked Electivire, his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath while he looked around at the abandoned buildings surrounding them.

'Nobody lives here,' said Togekiss. 'That's why all the houses are deserted.'

'Okay,' Electivire rolled his eyes. 'Then who used to live here?'

'I believe this town was once home to a few hundred pokemon a couple of years ago.' said Gallade, picking up a handful of dirt from an uprooted bush. 'However the earth became infertile, and no food would grow anymore. This caused the place to be abandoned and everyone moved elsewhere.'

'You know,' said Togekiss floating up to peer inside a smashed building. 'I would think that Lady Florges would send help from Harfawn Town in situations like that. Grass pokemon are very handy with growing food.'

'I would have thought the same thing!' said Gallade. 'Honestly, I think these region leaders are mostly incompetent.'

'Apart from Mayor Gumshoos.' Electivire said. Gallade and Togekiss looked at him. 'He _was_ mostly incompetent.'

'Too soon, man.' Togekiss laughed while Gallade gave a snort. 'Too soon.'

'Would you ever run for office, Gallade?' asked Electivire, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. Gallade chuckled.

'Why do you ask that?'

'Well you seem a good leader.' said Electivire. 'Plus, you seem to have a lot to say about the state of affairs in Charom. Isn't that a lawyers dream anyway? Just ordering folk about?''

'I think everyone does right now,' said Togekiss, floating back down to ground level. 'but he has a point. I'd vote for you, Gallade.'

'Now that you mention it, it does seem a sound idea.' he admitted, as the three of them waited for the others to come down the hill they had initially walked over to reach this town. 'Would probably try and enforce a limit on technology. I like to see pokemon reach their potential by using their own given powers.'

'I like that policy.' Togekiss grinned at Electivire. 'Stops those non flying pokemon from doing things they shouldn't.'

'Forget that!' moaned Electivire. 'The only things I think I'm good at is working with technology.'

'Like what?' asked Gallade.

'Fixing vehicles and that, you know.'

'I see.' nodded Gallade. 'You do have Giruphin for that though.'

'I'm starting to regret mentioning this to you.' muttered Electivire, although another part of him wanted to know something. 'You could change up the whole name thingy?'

'Were we supposed to understand that?' Togekiss scoffed at Electivire's use of sentence structure but Gallade caught on quickly.

'As in what do I think of the Charom name code?' he asked to which Electivire nodded. 'I think it is effective. It was devised in intention to stabilize both familial and marital relationships and give them more meaning as a pose to just friends. A lot of folk think it is archaic but it has helped me a great deal.'

'Hmmm.' Togekiss looked away from the two of him, wondering what everyone else's true name was. He had never been given one due to not knowing his biological family. It didn't phase him too much but even still... He thought he would try and ask everyone what they were all called but was aware that it was tradition to only share it with someone who has a bond deeper than life. Whatever that meant...

* * *

'This place gives me the creeps.' Lucario shuddered and looked round at the decimated area. 'You sure the Clan of Shadows haven't been here already?'

'Unlikely.' said Gardevoir, who moved across the rough ground with such grace. 'I feel no presence of them currently. Nor do I feel their impact on the place.'

'I'll take your word for it. Ooft!' Armaldo staggered over a large rock he hadn't noticed and had to rely on Lucario to steady him.

'Are you okay?'

'Aye, I am good.' Armaldo laughed. 'Fighting fit.'

'Do you really take her word for it?' Lucario murmured, looking at Gardevoir as she joined her husband, who took her hand rather quickly. 'She is so mysterious.'

'Remember, Lucario.' Armaldo said to him wisely. 'Even without telepathic powers, women are always right.'

'Can't argue with that.' Lucario snorted, watching Staraptor fly above them, scanning the area for potential threats.

'Staraptor!' Lucario called on her from below while still supporting Armaldo. 'Can we take a break? I think Armaldo has hurt himself.'

'Don't be silly, Lucario!' Armaldo disengaged himself from his grip. 'I'm perfectly okay!'

'I think we can stop here!' Staraptor called over to the Shining Beacons. 'We can wait for Altaria, Garchomp and the kids that way.'

She descended to the ground as Lucario and Armaldo followed suit.

'How will Altaria know where we are?' asked Electivire.

'I will find Garchomp and tell him.' said Gardevoir, closing her eyes and holding still. A ripple of psychic energy was felt through the air. 'Anyone who I have melded minds with I am linked to and can communicate with.'

'What a bag of tricks you are.' smiled Togekiss.

'So guys,' Gallade said, bringing everyone's attention to him. 'We are currently situated in between Giruphin City and the Pariliun Cliffs. Pariliun is closer but it is also harder to enter due to its height.'

'Which reminds me,' Lucario turned to Armaldo. 'Armaldo you get to cast the deciding vote whether we go to Giruphin or Pariliun.'

'Oh!' Armaldo exclaimed, failing to notice Lucario mouth the word 'Pariliun' over and over. 'I haven't been to those cliffs in ages! I wonder if they still sell those delicious sandwiches.'

'Alright it's a stalemate.' groaned Staraptor.

'All because Armaldo is feeling peckish.' Togekiss chortled. Armaldo shrugged.

'I have sent the message.' said Gardevoir, opening her eyes, the energy around them fading away. 'Garchomp and the others will be here in a while. Apparently, Axew evolved!'

Everyone exclaimed gasps and whoops, except for Togekiss who gulped.

'He may be on track to beat your record, Togekiss!' said Staraptor. Togekiss shook his head.

'Nope.' he said quickly.

'That spurring you did obviously worked.' Electivire clapped Togekiss on the back. 'Nice job buddy.'

'Do dragons always have fits and spasms before they evolve?' asked Lucario. 'Altaria never mentioned this.'

'I think it must be an affect of being born in Rylus.' said Armaldo. 'A mystical force binding all those dragons.'

'Besides, Altaria was born in Pariliun.' added Staraptor. 'She doesn't seem to know much about a dragons anatomy or religion.'

'Speaking of religion,' said Armaldo. 'Garchomp gets scary when he talks about things like Rayquaza.'

'He's always scary!' Togekiss laughed. The rest of them joined in, and walked into one of the deserted houses. They settled down on the floor of the once nice looking home, that had since had all its furniture ripped apart and the walls and ceilings busted open.

'It is really good to see young Axew learn and grow.' smiled Armaldo, flopping down on the ground besides Gardevoir who beamed at him. 'Or should I call him Fraxure now?'

'He used to be so timid.' said Staraptor, sitting between Lucario and Togekiss. 'I think you really helped him Armaldo.'

'I agree.' added Togekiss. 'He wanted to ask you loads of questions when he first met you and when he finally plucked up the courage to ask you just one, it did wonders for his confidence.'

Armaldo blushed.

'Well I wish that one day he becomes a fine young Haxorus who puts all his skills to good use.'

'When did all you guys evolve?' asked Togekiss, looking at Lucario, Staraptor and Electivire sitting besides each other.

'I was a quick learner initially.' admitted Staraptor. 'I became a Staravia almost instantly but it took me an eternity to evolve to Staraptor.'

'Yeah, I was practically trained to be a Lucario as quickly and efficiently as possible.' Lucario folded his arms. 'I'm the only one on the land, so apparently I was valuable and precious. Pfft. That turned out to be true.'

'We all know the truth my boy.' Armaldo said encouragingly. 'You are your own man and nobody can dictate who you will become.'

'I figured that out when I realized that my dad had vanished.' Lucario smirked. 'They say every boy wants to emulate his father. Yeah that isn't so.' He snorted and leaned back. 'And you, Electivire? This should be good.'

'Oh, I accidentally evolved.' Electivire shrugged, causing everyone to stare at him. 'Turns out that Electabuzz evolve thanks to little boxes of electricity called Electirizers. I stole one from some guy at the bar I went to at Giruphin and opened it outside. All of a sudden, I became bigger, uglier and grew some antennae.'

Everyone laughed, with Electivire shaking his head in embarrassment.

'Mr Electivire, you make me laugh so much!' gasped Gardevoir, while Gallade chuckled quietly.

'Is it because I'm fat, is that it?' Electivire grabbed his stomach and started wiggling it, causing Gardevoir to lose control of her sides. Everyone had started to laugh more to Gardevoirs infectious mirth as she leaned into her husbands shoulder, still giggling uncontrollably.

'I meant to ask,' Lucario piped up over everyone's chortling. 'How are they moving Xatu over to us?'

'Who knows?' shrugged Staraptor. 'Maybe they will roll him down the hill, or-'

Gardevoir had suddenly stopped laughing, and was now clutching her head, whimpering slightly. Everybody stopped to look at her, all smiles gone.

'Gardevoir!' Gallade held her close to him. 'What's the matter?'

'Hostiles...' Gardevoir muttered, her hand clasped on her forehead. '...Nearby.'

Lucario and Staraptor jumped to their feet.

'Clan of Shadows?' Lucario asked, but Gardevoir shook her head, her eyes still shut.

'Stay here everyone.' Staraptor walked to the door and peered out, seeing nothing. She flapped her wings, preparing to fly.

'Be careful out there!' Armaldo called out as she took off. Gardevoir was still clinging on to Gallade tightly while she rocked back and forth. Electivire reached over to try and console her.

'She's fine.' Gallade swatted his hand away.

'Then why are you gripping her like that?' Electivire asked, indignantly.

'This happens!' Gallade snapped back. 'This helps her control it.'

Electivire looked over at Togekiss, both thinking the same thing. Is Gallade a good husband or not?

'Lucario!' Gardevoir said, her eyes finally opening and staring up at him. 'Someone who knows you!'

Lucario's heart skipped a beat.

'A bounty hunter?' he asked, looking around for places to escape.

'Staraptor is in trouble!' Gardevoir cried out, relinquishing her grip on Gallade and standing up. Lucario turned round and walked to the only door.

'Where are you going?' Armaldo jumped in his way. 'They will kill you!'

'Let them try.' muttered Lucario, blue aura forming around his fist. 'You guys stay here, they want me? They're gonna get me.'

Reluctantly, Armaldo made way for him.

'We'll be here.' he said, allowing Lucario to march through the door. The sky was still quite murky grey but several clouds had separated, allowing the sun to attempt to breach the small gaps and project its ray of wonder upon the ravaged land. Lucario walked out, scanning the area for potential threats. Who was after him? He crouched down in a battle position, ready to defend himself from any attackers that came his way. The silence was almost deafening as he crept slowly forward, wondering where Staraptor was. He then heard a shriek from above causing him to snap his head upwards and see Staraptor land with a thud on the ground, smoke billowing from her body. She yelled in pain as Lucario ran up to her, examining her closely.

'Staraptor!' Lucario cried out, bending down and examining her state. 'What happened?'

It was then that he noticed the problem. One of Staraptor's wings had been singed by a white hot flame. He gulped and looked behind him as two pokemon landed about ten metres away.

'You were hidden by her all along, Lucario!'

Charizard stood there, fire in his eyes. Next to him, Flygon held himself ready for a fight. Lucario stood upright and faced the two soldiers he knew from his days at the castle. He was filled with fear and anguish but he knew what he needed to do. Right now, he was up against probably the most dangerous pokemon to face in combat and it was necessary to make him see the truth.

'Charizard, let me explain.' Lucario started but Charizard put his foot down.

'You have nothing to say, Lucario.' he growled as Staraptor continued to moan in pain. 'What you have done is an atrocity that violates the nature of pokemon. You are a disgrace and you deserve to die.'

'Your judgement is clouded!' Lucario shouted back, remembering how adamant Charizard was. 'It is a misunderstanding. Our culprit is a Zoroark who-'

'Enough, Lucario!' Flygon yelled back, advancing closer. 'No lies can help you here. Now you can choose whether to come with us quietly, or resist us and die.'

'I choose neither!' Lucario stood his ground as behind him, the Shining Beacons watched while hidden through a smashed window. 'If you let me tell you what has happened, we can work together to beat the Clan of Shadows!'

'You made the Clan of Shadows!' Charizard roared. 'Your actions that day and yesterday have driven an uprising of evil in Charom. It is time to put an end to this.'

Lucario threw out his arms to the sides.

'Do it!' he screamed, his eyes blazing with aura. 'Kill me then! My death won't bring an end to this, you will only continue to hurt yourselves!'

Charizard's lip curled, as Flygon leaned in his ear.

'We should waste him right now, while we have the chance.'

'He may have a plan.' Charizard whispered back, still watching Lucario with a keen eye. 'The others have him flanked on both sides if he tries to escape, but I will be cautious...'

Charizard took a step forward towards Lucario, who continued to stand in solitude facing them. Behind him, Staraptor was making her way to the shelter along the ground.

'I don't know what happened to you, Lucario.' said Charizard, taking small steps towards him. 'Whatever happened to make you change. To make you kill your friend and then his wife. To make you split Charom apart, but it ends today-'

A huge bolt of electricity surged past Lucario's left shoulder and hit Charizard squarely in the chest, sending him hurtling back into a wall and crashing into it with a heavy thud. Lucario whipped round to see the Beacons all leaving their sanctuary, with Electivire's antennae crackling. Staraptor had managed to clamber back into the safety of the house and was resting against the wall, panting quickly but managing to shout the word 'go!'

'What are you doing!?' screamed Lucario, as Flygon flew over to help Charizard up.

'Saving your fucking life!' Togekiss pushed Lucario to the side. 'Now run!'

 _No other choice have I_ , thought Lucario, as he and Togekiss rushed to their left, with Togekiss calling out to the rest of the group. 'Come on!'

Charizard jumped to his feet, looking left and right. Lucario had vanished out of sight but the rest of his team were seen moving away quickly in one direction. And by rest of his team, it meant the clumsy Electivire almost falling over.

'Trap them!' he ordered Flygon. He then shot a blast of yellow energy into the air, which alerted some other pokemon nearby.

'He's here!' Sceptile got to his feet quickly after sitting about looking bored, noticing the solar beam up in the sky. Lopunny then pointed to her left.

'Look!'

Lopunny, Sceptile, Milotic and Scizor all watched a group of pokemon dash down a path heading for a huge plain in the middle of the area.

'Perfect!' Sceptile extended his leaf blades while Scizor rubbed his claws together. 'We can trap them if we move quickly. Let's go!'

Together, the four of them sprinted diagonally across the field as Charizard and Flygon flew over head, Charizard spouting flames down at whatever he could hit.

'Just like we rehearsed!' Sceptile yelled behind him at the others.

'Here goes nothing!' shouted Milotic, as she moved ahead of Scizor and Lopunny. Together, she and Sceptile bent down while running, as Scizor and Lopunny gave a leap. They both sprang off the backs of their friends, Scizor off Milotic, Lopunny off Sceptile. As one, they flew through the air, catching the attention of Lucario below. The two of them landed stylishly in front of the Shining Beacons as though they were performing at a gymnastics competition.

'Who are these guys?' asked Togekiss as the Beacons all skidded to a halt.

'That was awesome!' squealed Lopunny.

'I know right?' laughed Scizor, the two of them high-fiving each other. They then stopped celebrating and jumped into battle positions as Sceptile and Milotic came to flank them as well. Lucario turned to see Charizard and Flygon land behind them, completely surrounding his group. They took some steps away so all their backs were touching while Charizard's group advanced. The Shining Beacons containing Lucario, Togekiss, Armaldo, Gallade, Gardevoir and Electivire. Charizard's team consisting of Charizard, Flygon, Sceptile, Scizor, Milotic and Lopunny.

'You're trapped, Shining Beacons.' said Charizard, as he faced Lucario. 'You will all be prosecuted and charged with treason for harboring a fugitive. Now surrender where you stand. There is nowhere to run.'

'We are going nowhere.' Lucario stated loudly. 'We have our mission, and we will go past any obstacle in order to come out successful.'

There was a deathly silence as the two teams faced off against each other. Lucario's aura was slowly building again. Behind him, Electivire's electricity crackled and Gallade sharpened his blades off each other. Charizard then stretched his neck to the left, cracking it and then doing the same to the right.

'So be it.'

He raised his hand, signalling that his teammates start moving forward quickly, which they did.

'Fight with me!' Lucario braced himself, as Charizard flew directly at him. The rest of his friends gave a shout as their opponents pounced at once. The two teams collided into each other in a scene of absolute chaos, not knowing that all the while, the Clan of Shadows observed the two forces clash from their tracker placed on Electivire.

* * *

Gallade rolled over and jumped back to his feet, as Scizor came at him again. He gave two swings with his left sword which Scizor avoided, countering with several punches to his side, causing Gallade to stagger backwards. Scizor kept advancing on him, using his power to try and bully Gallade into submission. His swift kicks were pinning him back and he only stopped when Gallade sneaked in a psycho cut that sent Scizor flying backwards.

'I'm glad I picked you to fight!' grunted Scizor, springing back to his feet and shaking himself off. 'You offer some good stuff!'

'I don't care right now.' said Gallade, in his defensive stance. 'I'm going to beat you.'

'No you won't.' smirked Scizor, his pincers clicking. 'Don't think cos I complimented you I think you're still a match!'

With that, Scizor jumped up high and attacked Gallade with powerful kicks, which Gallade tried to block with his swords. As Scizor landed, a bolt of glowing energy flew past, startling him and causing him to turn. Gardevoir was standing nearby with her arm outstretched. She launched another moonblast at Scizor, which glanced off him as if she had tossed a pebble at his steel body.

'Gardevoir, get away!' Gallade jumped on Scizor's back, locking his swords round his neck in an attempt to strangle him. Gardevoir quickly turned to deflect Milotic's scald and return fire. Scizor eventually managed to gain the upper hand, using his strength to flip Gallade off him and slam him onto the floor.

'She your lady?' Scizor asked as he pinned Gallade on the ground, looking up at Gardevoir battle Milotic. 'Jeez buddy, you want to protect your girl rather than put her in vulnerable positions like that!'

'Get...off me!' Gallade spluttered, trying to shift Scizor off him. 'What about you and the Lopunny? You won't go after her!?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' growled Scizor. He jumped off Gallade and swiped his leg into his side, sending Gallade skidding across the ground. Gallade got to his feet, breathing heavily as Scizor stood opposite him, glaring.

'You keep looking in her direction.' Gallade pointed out. 'I'd be concerned if I were you since she's fighting Electivire, who is quite the bruiser I must say.'

'Oh please.' Scizor scoffed. 'She is more than capable of handling that clumsy idiot.'

'You should make sure of that then!' Gallade said.

'Oh you'd like that wouldn't you.' snarled Scizor, clicking his claws and advancing towards Gallade. 'Give me a distraction so your wife can project more ineffective attacks at me. I get it!'

'Are you kidding me?' Gallade flexed his shoulders and cracked his neck. 'I'm just getting warmed up!'

'That's the spirit!' Scizor leapt at Gallade again as over a nearby pile of rubble, Sceptile looked at his opponent in awe.

'I can't believe it's you!' he had to contain a fanboy scream as Armaldo looked at him. 'I'm a huge fan! There's a part of me that doesn't want to fight you!'

'Could that part of you increase, young man?' asked Armaldo, standing on his spot of earth. 'I'm tired and old and would rather not do battle.'

'That's a relief.' Sceptile approached Armaldo with a sort of swagger. 'You're still a criminal and Charizard says you have to be brought in. So if you stand where you are, I can-'

Sceptile's outstretched arm was caught in Armaldo's claw. He was tossed to the floor while Armaldo stamped his foot on Sceptile's shoulder, knocking him across the ground.

'The oldest trick in the book!' chuckled Armaldo, watching Sceptile roll over on the dirty floor. He clicked his claws and bent down. 'Now let's see what you got, young fella!'

Sceptile gave a half-grin, half-grimace as he staggered to his feet, clutching his shoulder. Armaldo saw his scarring, and gave a gasp.

'Did I just do that?

'No, that's mine.' said Sceptile, approaching Armaldo. 'I wear this scar with pride.'

'I have a scar as well!' Armaldo nodded.

'You do?'

'Check this out!' Armaldo turned and bent on one knee, allowing Sceptile to come up to him closely.

SMACK!

Armaldos heavy tail swung down and clobbered Sceptile in the back of the head, sending him face first into the dirt. Armaldo gave another roaring laugh.

'For a second time!' he shouted, clutching his belly. 'Oh dear, I am having so much fun here!'

'No more fanboying.' Sceptile muttered as he spat out some mud. He then lunged, extending his leaf blade and slashing at Armaldo. During the fight, Sceptile dodged an attack from Armaldo and proceeded to leap over him with the intent of landing on the other side and taking Armaldo from behind. Midway through the jump, a supersonic Togekiss collided with him, Sceptile's hands managing to fasten around Togekiss's body and the two soared blindly away from the ground conflict while being pursued by Flygon, the side of his face bleeding thanks to an air slash from Togekiss.

'Let me go!' Sceptile shouted as the two of them flew higher. Sceptile jammed his leaf blade into Togekiss's face. Togekiss yelled in pain and butted forward with his head, smacking Sceptile straight in his nose. 'Sorry, sorry!' Sceptile pleaded, rather childishly.

'I just nearly lost an eye!' Togekiss screamed out. 'I can't let you go because you will fall to your death!'

The two of them narrowly avoided a large building just in time as Sceptile's arms slid from Togekiss's line of sight.

'I'll be good!' Sceptile said through gritted teeth, the wind rushing past his head. 'I'm sure my mate Flygon will catch-'

The wall of the building next to them exploded due to Flygon bursting through it, smashing into Togekiss and sending him spinning off course. Down below, Milotic looked up and saw Sceptile hanging onto the unbalanced Togekiss, his grip weakening as Flygon attacked Togekiss.

'SCEPTILE!' she screamed, as Sceptile's hands let go of Togekiss and started hurtling towards the ground at incredible speeds. Milotic let out a wail of despair, as Gardevoir picked herself up from the ground, watching Milotic shriek at the sight of the plummeting Sceptile. She took a deep breath and extended her arm, while Flygon kept trying to pummel Togekiss who was attempting to shake off his attacker. As Sceptile fell, he saw his life flash before his eyes; his early days as a Treecko, in the choir, at school, months as Grovyle, meeting Milotic...

'Huh?'

He had slowed down sharply just as the ground had appeared metres away. He twisted round as his heart still beat against his chest at supersonic speed and saw Milotic quickly slithering towards him, her once panicked eyes now full of joy as she watched Sceptile gently descend and softly reach the earth, still alive and completely confused.

'Sceptile!' she exclaimed, her tail wrapping around him and hugging him tightly. Sceptile weakly reciprocated, still totally baffled by what had just happened. Gardevoir then lowered her arm, giving a faint smile when she saw Milotic hug into him.

'Did you do that?'

Gardevoir turned to be confronted by Armaldo, who was looking at her in amazement. She nodded.

'I saw into her mind.' she said, as Armaldo beamed. 'She has deep feelings for him. I could not just stand there and let him fall. I knew it would crush her emotionally.'

'What a heart you have.' Armaldo shook his head as he sank to his knees. 'We need to find a way to stop this. No more fighting!'

Gardevoir laughed.

'It seems to me that Gallade is having a ton of fun.'

She pointed over Armaldo's shoulder, causing him to turn round and see Gallade and Scizor continuing to perform jumps and acrobatic fight moves, which really was a spectacle to see. They observed as Scizor flicked up a large chunk of rock in one smooth motion and kicked it at Gallade standing on top of small hut, causing him to perform a forward flip and slice it into the stone with his sword, rendering it in half and landing in front of Scizor with his blades stretched out to the side as the two halves of rock landed behind him. No sooner had the moment passed had the two fighters jumped straight back into action with Gallade smoothly deflecting Scizor's lightning fast punches.

'I better stop them before someone gets hurt.' Gardevoir said, slightly worried.

Meanwhile, Milotic had let go of Sceptile at last.

'I thought you were going to die!' she cried, as Sceptile rubbed his neck.

'So did I!' he exclaimed, his knees shaking as he got to his feet. 'I slowed down though... I have no idea what happened.'

'I think...' Milotic twisted round to look over at the elegant figure of Gardevoir. '...Did she have something to do with it?'

They both stared at her, as she used her telekinetic abilities to toss objects at the battling duo of Scizor and Gallade.

'Is she trying to stop them?' asked Sceptile.

'I think so.'

Sceptile and Milotic made their way down the rubble they were standing on to take a closer look. As Sceptile stumbled down the rocks, Flygon descended onto the ground quickly, slamming Togekiss into the earth and causing dust to fly up in their faces. Flygon hopped off Togekiss, who groaned and stirred feebly, the power, persistence and experience of Flygon obviously too much for him.

'Stop standing about!' Flygon shouted at them. 'We have a battle to win!'

'Flygon, the Gardevoir over there just saved Sceptile's life!' Milotic cried out, trying to reason with Flygon. 'I don't think these pokemon are-'

'Allied with Lucario, which means they are dangerous!' Flygon said aggressively. 'Now come on!'

He spun round and flew off, away from the current combatants to help Charizard. Milotic turned quickly to Sceptile.

'We need to stop this.'

'Agreed.'

* * *

Lucario dived behind a collapsed pillar just in time to avoid a fiery missile that was aimed towards his face. He leapt back up and fired his aura sphere over at Charizard, who had also taken cover behind a bolder, causing it to splinter and crack. He cursed as he ducked behind his pillar again as Charizard retaliated fire. He felt something bump against him, causing him to sharply turn and raise his fist, ready to strike.

'It's me!' Electivire panicked, raising his hands. 'Friendly fire!'

There was blood streaming down Electivire's nose. He noticed Lucario looking at it, and quickly tried to hide it with his hand.

'Did she do that?' Lucario asked incredulously as another ball of fire whizzed past their cover.

'It was one lucky connection.' Electivire told him, his voice all nasally.

'She's a news reporter!' Lucario shouted at him while Electivire aimed his antennae and fired several bolts of lightning over blindly. 'You're supposed to be a tough guy!'

'I've never hit a girl in my life!' Electivire yelled back. 'It's difficult to adapt to this new thing!'

'Oh that does it!'

Lucario's eyes started shining bright blue and his aura flared up. His entire body was shimmering with blue flames as he stood up tall, firing rapid aura spheres over at Charizard's cover. Several of them made contact with the large red lizard but he was sturdy and managed to withstand the glowing balls of light. He responded by spitting explosive flames back, one of them heading straight for Electivire.

'Watch out!' Lucario lunged at Electivire, smashing into him and rolling over to dodge Charizard's attack. Charizard cursed at his attacks miss while next to him, his new teammate was adapting to using strategy in battle.

'I don't think I'm much use behind this cover.' Lopunny said as Charizard peered over his rock to see where the two of them had gone. 'Scizor didn't show me any ranged attacks.'

'Because neither of you can learn those types of moves!' Charizard shouted. 'Make use of what skills you have and take them on at close combat. You were handling the situation well with Electivire!'

'Lucario is over there as well!' Lopunny cried out. 'I don't think I can beat him!'

'Alright then...' Charizard nudged Lopunny out of cover, as he noticed Flygon circling them overhead. 'Allow me. Come on!'

The three of them started to make their way over to the two Shining Beacons just as Lucario raised his head after he saved Electivire, his aura still glowing brightly while Electivire lay ahead of him, face first in the earth. Electivire's nose was now covered in dirt as well as blood.

'I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you!' Electivire yelled, raising his head and looking over his own shoulder at Lucario.

'You would have been fine. It's just I felt a need to-'

Lucario tilted his head, his bright blue eyes scrutinizing something he saw on Electivire's rear.

'What?' he asked.

'Hold still.' Lucario raised his hand, his fingers acting as if he was about to pluck something. Electivire blinked.

'What are you - OW!'

Lucario quickly shot out his arm and ripped something off Electivire's backside, causing him to yell in pain. Clutched in his hand was a small black device that had been attached to Electivire's fur. Lucario stared at it, then closed his fist again.

'Why did you just punch me in my arse?' Electivire shuffled away from Lucario, his hand tenderly rubbing said body part. 'There's a time and a place for that!'

'This thing was on you!' Lucario held up the strange little object in his fingers. 'My aura detected it, so it must have been hidden to the naked eye! I don't know what it-'

Lucario couldn't finish his sentence as Charizard, Lopunny and Flygon burst over their cover and smashed into the two of them. All pokemon in the area were sent flying off in different directions, with Lucario doing his best to hold onto the odd trinket.

* * *

'What just happened!?'

Gengar slammed his hands down on the table that had initially projected the visual before it flickered and died after Lucario ripped off the tracker. The Clan of Shadows stood there, some in confusion, others in anger.

'Oh this is just perfect!' Salamence growled sarcastically, as behind him, Hydreigon's three heads gave out simultaneous hisses. 'No visual! What now?'

'What is going on?' Zoroark appeared through a nearby door in the dark meeting room. 'Why are we not observing the situation?'

Gengar rounded on him.

'Probably because you placed the tracker on the most inconvenient body part of the Electivire,' hissed Gengar, storming towards the taken aback Zoroark. 'and also being unaware that Lucario can detect the tracker when he throws up his blue fire thingy!'

The two of them glared at each other for several seconds. Salamence shook his head and Nidoqueen folded her arms and sat in her chair. Her eyes looked up at Gyarados, who was standing in total silence, staring into nothingness.

'Gyarados?'

Bisharp leaned behind her and whispered into her ear.

'I think he saw the Milotic at one point.'

Nidoqueen sighed and jumped to her feet, turning to Gengar who was still having his stand-off with Zoroark.

'We need to act about this!' she shouted, causing both Gengar and Zoroark to look at her. 'Get Hoopa!'

'What are you doing?' Gengar asked, as Tyranitar grabbed Hoopa and dragged him over to Nidoqueen. She seized the helpless psychic pokemon and tossed him into the table, hitting his face off it.

'Somebody has to take charge around here!' she shouted. She held Hoopa's rope up high and nodded over at Tyranitar, who pushed into the back of Hoopa's head with his powerful hand.

'Do not launch a portal!' Gengar ordered her, as Hoopa spluttered and choked. 'We need him strong enough for later moments!'

'There's nothing wrong with sending a smaller portal to their exact location.' Nidoqueen said menacingly, as Bisharp rolled his eyes and folded his arms. 'Like I said, his prison bottle will be available for him later.'

'Nidoqueen...' Gengar approached her slowly, Zoroark tilting his head. '...What is it you are planning?'

Nidoqueen raised an evil smile and jerked her head back at the looming figure of Hydreigon, whose six beady eyes were staring around the place, looking for something to kill.

'I think we should let him get some air.' she grinned.

* * *

Scizor landed back down on the ground, breathing heavily. He then proceeded to drop down on one knee and gasp for more air as Gallade stood in front of him. He was panting hard as well, his swords and face dripped in sweat.

'That was really fun, you know.' Scizor wheezed, struggling back to his feet. 'But can you just fall down already?'

Gallade smirked.

'What's the matter?' he asked, raising his blades up again. 'You tired?'

'I'm not tired!' Scizor scowled, pointing at Gallade. 'You're tired!'

'No, you're tired.'

'You're tired!'

'I'm tired!' Gardevoir's hyper voice almost burst Scizor's eardrums. It caused him to fall backwards, clutching the sides of his head. 'Tired of this pointless fighting!'

'Look lady.' Scizor stretched his legs out as he flopped down on the ground. 'You two seem cool and all but you're sided with Lucario, and he ain't a nice guy.'

'You don't know the story.' Armaldo approached him slowly, as Scizor reached over to his left foot to ease his hamstring. 'Just call off the fighting and we can talk about this.'

'Yeah, good luck with that.' said Scizor, leaning over to his other side and wincing. 'Charizard's on a rampage. You better get to his heart in order to win this fight.'

Gardevoir took more steps towards him, despite Gallade's look of concern.

'Your girlfriends over there with him.' said Gardevoir, causing Scizor to sharply look up. 'You like to put on the cool guy persona but you are very concerned right now underneath.'

Scizor sat there, completely dumbfounded. Next to him, Gallade stifled his laughter.

'Pfft, okay!' Scizor waved it off casually. 'I don't know where you might be getting this from but-'

'I know you only truly care if you and her get out of this alive.' interrupted Gardevoir, kneeling down so her and Scizor were eye level with each other. 'You want to see how long you two can last in this war and hopefully beyond it.'

They both stared at each other, with Armaldo and Gallade both holding in their laughs. Scizor blinked. _I had been thinking about that_ , he thought, gazing into Gardevoir's magnificent purple eyes. _What is going on_?

'Scizor!'

Scizor slowly turned to see Milotic and Sceptile running towards him, with Togekiss being carried on Milotics back. Gallade squared his shoulders but Gardevoir made a peaceful gesture, causing him to cease his defensive stance.

'Is he okay?' Armaldo worried, looking at Togekiss's slumped body.

'He is unconscious, don't fret.' Sceptile reassured him, making Armaldo and Gallade sigh with relief.

'Scizor.' Milotic stopped where she was and gave a pleading smile. 'Stop fighting.'

'Do I look like I'm fighting?' Scizor threw out his arms wildly. 'I'm on my knees next to some dude with swords whose wife knows magic powers!'

'She really is magic.' Milotic smiled at Gardevoir, who returned it in kind.

'I have never heard a bad thing about her.' Armaldo told Gallade, who nodded.

'What is this, the Gardevoir arse-kissing contest!?' Scizor shrieked, looking more and more like he was totally crazy.

'She saved my life, Scizor.' Sceptile approached him, his arm outstretched and offering Scizor to his feet. 'They are not out to kill us. We need to stop Charizard and let these guys speak.'

He pulled Scizor up and they looked at each other, their hands still clasped. Scizor seemed as if he had absolutely no clue what was happening anymore. Due to the lack of cohesion, only one thing sprang to his mind.

'...Where is Lopunny?' Scizor finally asked, making Milotic smile.

'Is that your way of saying peace?' Gallade said from behind him.

'I just need to make sure she is safe.' Scizor turned to him, his eyes finally serious.

'I'm sure she doesn't need your protection.' grinned Sceptile, rolling his shoulder as the others prepared to move.

'Oh, I think it's me that needs her protection.' Scizor retorted. There were noises of surprise and humour, followed by the rush of footsteps as they all began to flock over to the other side of the battle ground where things were really deadly.

* * *

Lucario's foot hammered Charizard's chest, causing him to stagger backwards next to a large cracked statue of King Volcarona. Lucario then sprang forwards, planting his knee directly into Charizard, the both of them smashing into that structure. Charizard attempted to seize hold of Lucario's ears while Lucario held him up by his wings against the bust of the former king. A breath of flames shot out from Charizard's mouth. Lucario ducked and rammed his shoulder into him, the large sculpture splintering even more. Charizard raised his fist and hammered it into the back of Lucario's neck, sending him plummeting into the earth

'You see him now!' Charizard pointed up at the statue of the fallen king. He pressed his foot down on Lucario's back, causing him to yell in pain and look up. He saw the once grand statue that visualized the even grander fallen king. Lucario's teeth bared as Charizard's foot pressed down on him harder.

'I did not...kill...him!' Lucario seethed, feeling the flames charge above him.

'There is literally no way your lies can hold water here.' Charizard told him, his fire blast at the ready. Lucario roared and his aura burst out from his body, shaking Charizard off him, and causing him to fall over. There was a crunch behind Lucario. He turned to face Flygon, who was powering up a red energy sphere in his mouth. The focus blast fired directly at Lucario with monumental force. He dived out the way and the attack shattered Volcarona's statue into a million little pieces. Lucario shook off the dust and dirt as he stood up to face off against the two soldiers. Meanwhile, over Flygons shoulders, a much less intense and violent conflict was going on.

'Stop being a pussy!' Lopunny screeched at Electivire, who was backing off with his hands raised. 'I didn't learn these new fighting moves just so my first challenger can run away from a battle!'

'I told you!' Electivire pleaded, as Lopunny kept slowly advancing towards him. 'I don't fight ladies.'

Lopunny's eyes were almost manic.

'You'll smash into journalists and seek conflict with Mayor Gumshoos,' she said, as they kept up their vicious cycle of approaching and retreating. 'but you won't try and hit me cos I'm a female? Stop patronizing me!'

'You know what?' Electivire gestured behind her. 'Go help your mate Charizard. That way you'll get a good match.'

Lopunny stopped her walking, her eyes darting over in their direction.

'...No.'

'And why not?' Electivire folded his arms.

'...I think Charizard and Flygon have it taken care of.' said Lopunny, rather quickly. She raised her fists again. 'Now you will battle me. Forget about them!'

'Look cut the crap.' Electivire said flatly. 'Here's the thing; Lucario is innocent. It was a Zoroark who is responsible for the killings, and Lucario has been framed.'

Lopunny gave a high pitched laugh, hopping side to side like an overconfident boxer.

'Nice try.' she chortled, circling Electivire who stood there with a bored facial expression, impatient for her to stop. 'No Zoroark has ever been sighted in Charom before!'

Electivire grabbed her by the shoulder tightly.

'You're a news reporter right?' he hissed, bringing his face directly into hers.

'Yeah?'

'So all you do is read information from misinformed outlets. Of course you, in your cosy big houses think that everything was fine and dandy in Charom but we down below really know better than you.'

Lopunny glared.

'I worked hard to get where I was.' she yelled at Electivire, his hand still clenched over her arm. 'Maybe if you weren't so violent or lazy or just plain stupid, you'd have reached a better position like me.'

'Well tell me this.' Electivire brought her closer to him. 'Right now in Charom and in this current situation, which of us two has more authority or power?'

Electivire waited for her answer, which never came. He released Lopunny as far away behind her, the other pokemon were dashing over.

'We are good guys, and we're all equal here.' he said, relaxing his shoulders while Lopunny sighed. 'I don't consider myself that powerful, important or much good at anything. That's why I want to help the other good guys. So we can stop the bad guys from trying to prove that they are above us, and can dictate us.'

The two of them stood there in silence, looking at each other. Eventually, Lopunny nodded.

WHAM!

Lucario was hit hard in the face by Charizards tail, sending him sprawling on the floor. His eye was now puffy and bruised, blood dripping from his mouth.

'You're still strong, Charizard.' he groaned, getting up to his feet and cracking his back, watching Charizard stand in front of him, flanked by Flygon. 'You always have been.'

'Don't try and soften me up, traitor.' he snarled.

'Why can't you just let me talk!?' Lucario shouted. 'Please! I know what you are thinking but if you give me a chance I can fill you in on everything!'

Lucario stepped back as the two soldiers approached him slowly. He was panicking now, his stamina was depleting and Charizard was too powerful for him.

'Flygon!' Lucario tried to plead to the insect like dragon on Charizard's right. 'You've always been a rational guy. Can you listen? I don't want to fight you!'

'Then why do you attack us?' asked Flygon, as Lucario almost stumbled over a stone as he backed off. 'You fire aura spheres at us and try to maim us with your combat.'

'It's resistance!' Lucario cried out. He ducked as Charizard spouted a solar beam at him, grazing the top of his left ear.

'And we told you what happens if you resist us.' Charizard shouted at him.

'We have our mission, and we complete it at all costs.' Flygon clapped his comrade on the shoulder. 'Right partner?'

Charizard gave a curt nod.

'Charizard, there are Clan of Shadows pokemon conducting plans right now.' Lucario told him. The three of them came to a standstill. 'And you have been wasting your time with me. I am not your enemy.'

'You've been nothing but an idiot today, Lucario.' muttered Charizard. 'If you just came with us quietly, so much time would have been saved. It doesn't even matter if you aren't part of the Clan, your actions have led to the rise of-'

'I AM INNOCENT!' Lucario bellowed at them. 'For fucks sake will you just listen for once in your life!?'

Lucario stood there, breathing heavily while tears started to well up in his eyes. He proceeded to wipe them away, trying to make them obvious to them that his grief was genuine. When he looked back up however, Charizard and Flygon were not looking at him. Instead, they both were staring above Lucario's head at something behind him, high, high in the sky.

'What the-'

Electivire had noticed from where he was standing, as had Lopunny. Joining them were the rest of the pokemon who had fought. Togekiss had slid off Milotics back when she halted, almost regaining consciousness. Scizor ran up to the front of the crowd.

'Lopunny!'

'Oh, Scizor!'

Lopunny leapt into Scizor and embraced him, causing Armaldo, Gallade and Gardevoir to smile slightly before they turned their attention to what was in the sky.

'Oh no...' Electivire moved forward and pointed up, his face filled with horror. 'It's a portal.'

'What?' Lopunny raised her head from Scizor's chest and stared up along with everyone else. A sense of dread permeated throughout them. A fair distance ahead of the group, Lucario cautiously turned round, in fear of Charizard and Flygon attacking him, and looked at the black and purple swirling vortex.

'Flygon.' Charizard nudged his partner. 'Go check that out.'

Flygon turned to him, his voice and eyes slightly fearful.

'Charizard, what if it harbors danger?'

'Just a quick scout.' Charizard told him. 'Fly in, fly out. It's routine, done it a thousand times before.'

Reluctantly, Flygon took off from the ground. Lucario turned and saw Flygon soar upwards and feared for the worst.

'Flygon!' Lucario cried out, reaching for him. 'Don't go-'

Charizard shot another explosive fireball at Lucario's feet, sending him flying several metres. As soon as he hit the ground, Charizard was on top of him, scrabbling and trying to grab and hold his arms and legs.

'Charizard!' Lucario spluttered, as the orange lizards weight crushed down on the back of the blue hound. 'Get Flygon...away!'

'It's probably your doing!' Charizard growled in Lucario's ear, the two of them still putting up resistances.

'Listen to yourself!' Lucario was struggling even harder now but his body was now suffering severe fatigue. He was now physically unable to move parts of his body, and other attempts just tired him out more.

'We should help Lucario!' said Armaldo, his eyes wide. The Shining Beacons all agreed while Charizard's team gradually nodded, and they started running over to the two wrestling former allies, still keeping an eye on Flygon above who had now ascended hundreds of feet into the air to investigate the portal. He slowly approached it, his flapping wings decreasing in speed, the wind rushing through his face. He scanned it all over. It seemed to be about five metres in length and five metres in width. The rims of the circle seemed to shine with a golden colour while the inside contained a whirlpool shaped blend of black and purple. Flygon edged slightly closer, the mysterious object piquing his interest.

'What the...'

He tilted his head slightly as he stared into the heart of it. He could see a shape. A small moving shape, with visible arms that were stubby and moving round in a circular motion. Flygon backed off slightly. Was it controlling the portal, whatever it was? Then there was another shape suddenly, this one much larger. Flygon's eyes widened at the sight of the intimidating shadow.

'Charizard!' Flygon called from above but he was so high up that every pokemon below looked the size of an ant. There was no answer, so Flygon knew he had to travel back down. Then suddenly, the large shadow burst from the portal and collided straight into Flygon. He yelled in agony as Hydreigon clamped his three jaws around Flygons body, sinking his teeth in and causing his flesh to tear at the impact. Behind Hydreigon, the menacing Salamence loomed out of the portal, his large red wings suspending his heavy body high in the sky as his psychotic partner tried to ravage Flygon.

* * *

Over a nearby hill, Fraxure made his way up, finally adjusting to his new legs. He stood at the top of the small mound of earth and puffed out his chest in satisfaction. He observed his surroundings and noticed many different things sweeping his vision.

'There they are!' Fraxure started pointing, as Altaria floated up, carrying a few of the children on her cloud, even holding one of them with her beak.

'Where?' Altaria let the pichu down and looked around.

'There!' Fraxure jabbed his finger in the same direction. 'There's Electivire! And Armaldo! And...'

He paused, scratching his head.

'Who the fuck are those guys?'

'Ax...Fraxure!' Altaria shouted at him. 'Just because you have evolved doesn't mean you can use that type of language!'

'Sorry!' Fraxure rolled his eyes. 'I mean, whom are these strangers?' he responded sarcastically.

'I don't know!' said Altaria, as Garchomp marched behind them, a number of children on his shoulders as well as carrying Xatu under his arm like a large book.

'What are they rushing towards?' Fraxure took a few steps forward before his eyes widened. 'Lucario!'

'I have no idea what to look at!' Altaria had seen the portal in the sky, as well as Flygon against the two dragons. She recognized the vortex and her skin turned cold. Garchomp took a large step over the earthy hill and growled.

'Lucario is in danger. We need to-'

Suddenly, Garchomp froze as he looked up in the sky. His eyes were not fixed on the ominous dimensional pathway, but on the two pokemon that had come out of it. Altaria and Fraxure noticed as Garchomp started breathing heavily, his face sweating as he saw Hydreigon lash out at Flygon again. One of the children on his trembling shoulder, Totodile, approached him nervously.

'Mr Garchomp, what's wrong?'

Garchomp then jerked his head in the direction of his voice and gave a ferocious snarl, causing everyone to scream. Xatu was dropped on the floor while the children all cried out and leapt off Garchomp who was shaking violently, his mouth drooling.

'We need to help Garchomp!' Fraxure cried out to Altaria, who looked completely helpless. _Altaria always had ideas_! thought Fraxure, looking back and forth between upset Altaria and the still stressed Garchomp. _I need to do something!_

'Garchomp!' Fraxure approached him, despite Altaria trying to pull him back. Garchomp slammed his scythe like arms down into the ground, cracking the earth and roared in Fraxure's face, with more of the children wailing and running behind the nearby rocks.

'It's me, Fraxure!' Fraxure's heart was pounding out of his chest as Garchomp loomed at him, his ravaged face still twitching, his eyes bloodshot and almost tear stricken. 'We are dragons! We are strong! You are the strongest!'

Garchomp let out more screams as he looked back and forth at Fraxure and the Clan dragons in the sky. Fraxure was absolutely terrified but he stood his ground.

'I'm your friend! I'm Fraxure!' He pointed down below at the plains as Garchomp took in sharp intakes of breath. 'We're going to Lucario! Don't look up!'

Altaria then jumped forward, her confidence seeming to return.

'Garchomp, let's help friends!' she cried out. 'Lucario! Staraptor! Togekiss! Let's help our friends!'

Fraxure and Altaria moved closer to each other, hearing their hearts beat together as Garchomps face contorted, his sharp teeth bared and his whole body shaking. He then began to slow down his breathing with his body becoming more composed.

'That's it...' Altaria said soothingly, as Fraxure slowly extended his hand. 'Now don't look up. We are going to see our friends.'

'...Friends.' Garchomp breathed, his voice still shaky, but appearing to come back to his senses.

'Yes Garchomp.' Altaria smiled. 'Now come on. Let's go.'

* * *

Charizard was thrown off Lucario by a combination of Armaldo and Electivire. He fell backwards then rolled back onto his feet, as Lucario was helped up by Gardevoir and Lopunny.

'What are you doing!?' Charizard yelled, seeing Lopunny, Scizor, Milotic and Sceptile all crowded around Lucario and the Shining Beacons. 'Get him!'

'Charizard, these pokemon are good.' said Sceptile, walking towards him. Milotic nodded. 'Gardevoir saved my life. Armaldo is a legendary explorer and known for being a pokemon that is good at heart.'

'Yeah and Gallade can more than hold his own in a fight, I have to admit.' Scizor shrugged, winking at Gallade and receiving a pat on the back in return.

'Electivire is pretty honest I have to say.' Lopunny grinned up at the peculiar looking pokemon who returned a cheesy smile.

'And Togekiss is...' Milotic twisted her neck to look at Togekiss on her back. '...Still knocked out, but I presume he is also good!'

'I'm awake.' Togekiss raised his wing weakly. 'And I am more than 'good' thank you very much.'

Charizard looked at them all in disgust. His eyes scanned from left to right, unaware of what was happening far away and above him.

'You're siding with them?' he pointed at Lucario. 'They ally with the monster who tore Charom apart.'

'Lucario is innocent.' said Gardevoir defiantly. 'I have seen into his mind, and I have discovered the truth.'

'I have no need to believe your fairy tales, witch.' Charizard growled.

'Do not speak to my wife like that.' Gallade tried to approach Charizard before Scizor grabbed his arm.

'Charizard please.' Lopunny cried out. Armaldo then looked up, thinking he saw something ominous approaching in the light of the faint sun. 'The only way we will know the truth is if we give them a chance to explain.'

'You give them an ember,' said Charizard. 'and they'll take a blast burn.'

'Or maybe you're just a paranoid ex special forces guy.' Electivire felt a lot braver than he was. 'You ever thought about that?'

'You ever thought about having all your fur burnt off?' asked Charizard, his tone threatening.

'Why are you such a cunt?' Togekiss asked with one eye open.

'This is pointless!' Lucario shouted, attempting anything to appease the situation. 'Charizard, if you hadn't stopped running your mouth all this time, you'd have noticed that-'

He was interrupted by Armaldo pointing up into the sky, shrieking at what was up there.

'Everybody, get out the way!'

A massive fire blast had emerged from Salamence's mouth and was heading towards them at a searing pace. Scizor grabbed Lopunny tightly and leapt out the way to the right, while Scepile, Milotic, Togekiss, Armaldo and Electivire threw themselves to the left. Lucario had dived to save Charizard but he extended his claw to deflect him while dropping to the ground. The flames hit the middle of the group, with one part striking Gardevoir on the arm. Gallade held his body over her to act as cover as she shrieked in pain. When the flames had subsided, everyone sat up. Salamence flew back up to rejoin Hydreigon's battle with Flygon, laughing to himself maniacally.

'Is everyone okay?' Lucario coughed.

'Gardevoir's hurt!' shouted Gallade, holding his wife tightly as she whimpered and clutched her arm. Scizor rolled off Lopunny and jumped to his feet, staring hard at the monstrous shape in the sky with a look of burning aggression.

'The dragons.' he snarled, unaware of what was approaching behind him. 'They've not learned shit since the war. Still a bunch of religious zealots. Looks like its time to scalp a few more...' Scizor stopped when he noticed Lucario staring directly at him, gesturing at his neck and telling him to be silent. '...There's one behind me isn't there?'

Lucario nodded frantically just as Scizor heard the booming footsteps coming their way.

'Gardevoir!' Loads of high pitched voices made themselves heard as the children approached, accompanied by Altaria, Garchomp, Fraxure and Xatu, carried under Garchomps arm again.

'Hi guys...' Gardevoir let out a pained smile before grimacing again.

'Who...' Garchomp tried not to look up, his blades digging into the ground. 'They...did this...'

Meanwhile, Charizard spun round and looked up at the sky, his heart in his mouth. Flygon was taking a real pounding. The sheer power and savagery of Hydreigon was enough but even then, Salamence was just toying with him. He dodged his attacks with ease and he struck back with such efficiency he made it look natural. Charizard gritted his teeth.

'Flygon, I'm coming for you!' Charizard bent his knees and blasted off, despite Lucario trying to nab him. He stood there flailing at the air, his face full of anguish.

'CHARIZARD!'

'Alright Hydreigon.' Salamence said dryly, backing away next to the portal. 'You've had your fun, now let's go.'

Hydreigon tossed away Flygon, who was battered, bleeding and bruised. He still managed to keep airborne with his powerful wings but he had been completely overwhelmed by the clan dragons. Hydreigon gave three tuts, one for each head, and turned away. Salamence shook his head with a nasty smile.

'Fun wasn't it?' he asked, allowing Hydreigon to join him. Flygon looked at both of them, breathing heavily and unaware that Charizard was streaking upwards at high speeds. Salamence had noticed however, as his eyes had subtly darted downwards. He sighed.

'Anyway, come on.'

Salamence backed off into the portal and disappeared out of sight. Hydreigon gave a low growl and proceeded to follow him. Flygon cracked his neck and growled.

'You are going nowhere!'

He lunged after Hydreigon, who swiftly spun round. Before Flygon could touch him, all three of his heads let out huge destructive beams of blue energy; a dragon pulse. They each struck Flygon straight in the chest and sent him hurtling back, the noise of the shock wave alerting everyone on the ground. Flygon remained suspended in the air for several seconds, allowing Charizard to reach the height of the portal. He saw Hydreigon slink back through it and the vortex vanishing with a puff of smoke. Charizard spun to his left, time seeming to slow down for a second when he saw Flygon drop like a stone.

'Flygon!'

Charizard burst back down through the air, pursuing Flygon who was spinning towards the ground uncontrollably. On terrain, Garchomp gave a roar. He bent down and took off, soaring across the ground at an insane speed. Everyone else started to give chase as well. Gardevoir attempted to use her psychic powers to save Flygon but she was in so much pain from her burn she couldn't raise her arms. Flygon was now a hundred feet from the ground, with Charizard hot on his trail, desperate to save his friend. He stretched out his hand, his fingertips inches from Flygon's tail, his teeth clenched. The ground was even closer now, fifty feet, forty feet, thirty feet...

'FLYGON!'

Flygon's tail twisted away from Charizard's grip as he gave a final turn in the air before eventually, Flygon crashed into the earth, engulfing Charizard and Garchomp in dust and sand. They had arrived at that spot at the same time. Charizard pulled his body upwards, his ankles clicking against the ground and sending him tumbling into Garchomp, scraping his body off his rough skin. Quickly, Charizard gathered himself up and rushed over to Flygon as Garchomp shook himself off. Charizard skidded to a halt as he raised up Flygon's head off the ground.

'Flygon!' Charizard said, gently slapping his friend on the cheek. 'Come on Flygon, wake up.'

Flygon did not respond. He just lay in Charizard's arms. Charizards rapid breathing increased as he continued to hit Flygon on the face.

'Flygon! Buddy, please wake up!' Charizard's voice was beginning to crack. Behind Garchomp, the rest of the pokemon had caught up, with gasps and and 'no's' being the common reaction at this sight. Charizard's grip on Flygon tightened as he shook him, trying anything to wake him despite seeing that his hands, wings and tail had become completely slack and motionless.

'Charizard...' Sceptile slowly took a step forward. Charizard snapped his head around.

'Get back!' he screamed. He clutched Flygon and shook his head, in denial that Flygon was dead. 'No...No! Flygon...'

Lopunny started crying into Scizor's shoulder while Armaldo and Gallade lowered their heads in respect for the fallen warrior. Altaria tried to shoo away some of the kids who were trying to get a view of what was going on while Fraxure flopped down next to Garchomp, patting him on the back. Sceptile noticed Milotic quietly tearing up and put his arm around her. Lucario fell to his knees while staying a fair distance away from Charizard, who was still holding onto Flygon's corpse with trembling arms. He remembered Flygon's honesty, commitment, desire to improve as a soldier. He remembered Flygon being knighted by the king and him observing the ceremony. Lucario wiped away a tear as Charizard stood up, allowing Flygons head to slowly drop to the floor.

'...I'm sorry, Charizard.' Lucario said, his voice sounding defeated. Charizard looked up sharply at him, his face turning from despair to rage.

'You...' Charizard stormed towards him, coming inches between Lucario's face before Garchomp stuck his arm in the way, while Togekiss and Electivire attempted to split them apart.

'He was my friend too.' Lucario said loudly, as Charizard's stricken face contorted with anger as he pushed against Electivire and Garchomps arms with his chest. 'I had nothing to do with that portal. I had nothing to do with Flygon's death. I had nothing to do with the king and queens death.'

There was a silence round the whole area. Lopunny was clinging onto Scizor's arm, wiping away tears. Gardevoir was holding her burnt arm, wondering what might have been if she had not been hit with that fire blast. Armaldo was staring at Flygon's body, regretting the loss of such a young pokemon. Charizard looked away from Lucario, his bottom lip trembling slightly. He shook his head and turned, gathering up Flygon in his arms.

'I'm going to bury him.' Charizard stated loudly, almost defiantly. 'When I am finished, I want the whole truth. I want everything. Nothing less.'

'We'll be at one of the nearby houses.' Lucario said. Charizard gave him a curt nod. He turned and walked off, closely followed by Garchomp. Charizard whipped round at him, poor Flygon's head flopping back.

'I am going to bury him myself.' he told him. Garchomp gave a slow shake of the head.

'We will give him a dragons burial.' he rumbled.

'What?'

Garchomp beckoned over at the group.

'Altaria, Fraxure. Come.'

Altaria and Fraxure trudged over to Garchomp, looking just as perplexed as Charizard.

'I will show you how to pay tributes to a brave dragon.' said Garchomp, leading the three of them off in the distance. Charizard gave a small rotation of the neck to look back at the group, his eyes making contact with Lucario's before turning and continuing his walk, intending to pay respects to Flygon.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Thick as Thieves

**Chapter Twelve: Thick as Thieves**

The mood around the Shining Beacons and their new allies as they slumped back into their safe haven was rather melancholy. Staraptor had been residing there ever since Charizard had injured her and was being filled in with what happened by Armaldo. Her burn was more serious looking than Gardevoir's, who had been given a rawst berry to ease her pain while Electivire and Togekiss attempted to patch up Staraptor's wing with bandages. Gallade and Scizor sat against the wall, both drinking cups of berry juice in silence while Lopunny stood in front of them, her hands on her hips.

'Will either of you two speak up?' she asked, watching Scizor and Gallade take sips of their refreshment. 'You just beat the crap out of each other, you have so much to talk about and neither of you will!'

'This is how males bond.' Scizor raised his cup. 'By drinking together.'

'Yeah.' agreed Gallade. 'What you're witnessing is two dudes having a great time.'

Lopunny sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Boys...' She plopped down next to Scizor, who shrugged.

'What do you want us to talk about?' Scizor turned to Gallade, his trademark sarcasm returning at last. 'Hey Gallade, did you not see that creepy portal and those evil looking dragons in the sky? Wasn't that cool?'

'There's a time and a place, Scizor.' Gallade leaned back and took another swig. Scizor tutted and looked back to Lopunny.

'So did your new fighting skills help you out there?'

'You bet!' Lopunny cracked a smile at him. 'I'm a quick learner aren't I?'

'A student is as good as her teacher allows her to be.' Scizor smirked, causing Lopunny to let out a weak laugh. Lucario had also been sitting in complete silence, his elbows on his knees and staring at the ground. He was raw. Numb. Battered and beaten. His mind had gone haywire and he could not stop thinking about the last hour. He was dreading the moment Charizard would return. He didn't know what his mental state would be after everything that happened.

'Lucario.'

He looked up to see Armaldo. He had finished telling the story to Staraptor who still being treated by Electivire and Togekiss. Armaldo held out his arm, a little black object being held tightly in his claw.

'I picked this up on our way back.' he said as Lucario took if from him. 'You seemed to have dropped it during your fight with Charizard.'

'Yeah.' Lucario jumped to his feet and walked across the room. 'Electivire, you had-'

Lucario paused, staring at the situation in front of him. Togekiss was shaking his head while Staraptor was tapping her foot impatiently, watching Electivire attempting to untangle himself from the wave of bandages he had somehow managed to wrap himself in from head to toe.

'Oh, come on!' Lucario said exasperatedly as Electivire threw off some tape that was covering his shoulder. 'How did you possibly manage that?'

'You know,' said Togekiss, observing the fiasco in front of him. 'I think it's easier to patch up a wing than it is to mummify yourself. You're something else, man.'

'I don't know first aid!' Electivire's voice was muffled as the bandages covered his mouth.

'Do you think that's what a cofagrigus looks like underneath?' Scizor shouted, adding to the comedy of the situation.

'It must be a skill to be that stupid.' Togekiss shook his head, while Electivire shot him a glare through the gaps in his tape.

'Togekiss, come on.' Staraptor said. 'It'll take time.'

Lopunny leapt to her feet.

'You take that back!' she pointed at Togekiss. 'Electivire isn't stupid. He is actually really smart.'

Togekiss gave her an incredulous look.

'This guy here?' Togekiss gestured at the perplexed mummy standing next to him. 'He's really smart?'

'Yes!' Lopunny said indignantly. She took pity on Electivire and began to help unwrap him. 'He gave me insight to a lot of enlightening things back on the battlefield.'

'Okay,' Togekiss looked back at Electivire, who had been freed from his cotton shackles by Lopunny. 'are you pretending to be like this and are actually a super genius or is she full of it?'

'Look we're going off topic.' Lucario interrupted, causing Togekiss and Lopunny to cease their argument over Electivire's supposed hidden intellect. He held up his small device. 'This is the important thing here.'

'What is that?' Sceptile asked, he and Milotic approaching after Milotic finished nursing the back of his neck where Armaldo hit him.

'I found it on Electivire's bum.'

Togekiss, Scizor and Armaldo all began to snigger.

'What were you doing there?' Scizor scoffed while next to him, Gallade stood up and joined the discussion.

'Very mature guys.' muttered Lucario. 'Does anybody recognize what this could be?'

Nobody answered. Lucario sighed, still examining the little object.

'One thing is for sure though,' he said, looking back up at Electivire. 'This thing was put on you with malicious intent.'

'How do you know that?' asked Electivire.

'Well it was cloaked wasn't it?' said Lucario, handing the device to Electivire for him to examine. 'I managed to only detect it using my aura. Whoever stuck this on you obviously had a plan for you, and it can't be anything good.'

Everyone sat in silence for a good few minutes, still licking their wounds. Sceptile plumped down next to Milotic, his hands clasped around his leg as the both of them fully realized just how close Sceptile was to death.

'What did the Garchomp say earlier?' asked Sceptile to the room at large. 'Some sort of special dragons burial? What does that do?'

'I think it's a very spiritual thing.' explained Staraptor, turning her head in the direction of the door. 'Something mystical and ancient.'

'A load of shit that's what it is.' Scizor said, his attitude completely dismissive.

'How can you say that?' Staraptor snapped at him, taken aback by just how rude Scizor was. 'They take that really seriously, I don't think you should just demean it like that.'

'Darlin' I know all about these dragons, having snapped every one that came near me in the war.' Scizor explained, his cocky attitude grating Staraptor's current perception of him. 'Let me just tell you that saying a prayer to Ray Quay-Quay before you attack a village doesn't justify you being a murdering monster.'

'Oh so I guess Shan'rala was completely innocent then?' Staraptor rebutted, standing up for her dragon friends. 'It's not like you didn't butcher a ton of women and children in Rylus did you?'

'Alright, enough!' Lucario held out his hands before Scizor could retort, fearing what would happen if there was more friction. An awkward silence followed as Staraptor sank back down and Lopunny looked up at Scizor, remembering his claim about killing.

'Are you okay anyway?' Sceptile asked Milotic as Staraptor was helped to her feet by Lucario. Electivire still held his object tightly in his hand.

'Scepile,' Milotic grinned feebly. 'It would really help if you stopped getting yourself in near death situations. You will be the end of me.'

'...I meant physically.' Sceptile said.

'Oh I'm okay.' she tittered. 'Worry about yourself.'

'Okay let's make a deal then.' sighed Sceptile. 'Can we just be concerned for each other most of the time?'

'Most?'

'Yeah..' Sceptile shuffled his feet as Milotic gave him a curious smile. 'Anything more and it just gets...weird.'

Milotic snorted.

'Ever since I met you it's just been dangerous situation after dangerous situation and you don't want to watch me too closely cos it's 'weird'?'

'Wrong word.' said Sceptile. He then gazed at her sadly. 'Milotic, clan pokemon keep following us wherever we go. What if Gengar has given them explicit orders to target us?'

Milotic stretched her neck.

'Then we fight them.' she said, her eyes suddenly determined. 'Together.'

Sceptile gave up the point he was trying to make. He wanted to keep Milotic safe but she was too stubborn to move. It was like a sunkern trying to shift a steelix.

'I meant to ask.' Sceptile said loudly to the house at large. 'Who are you guys? The Shining Beacons?'

'We are a group of pokemon who just want to do the right thing.' said Staraptor, as she grimaced when trying to move her wing. 'We have all been caught up in this crisis and feel it as a duty to help those unfortunate enough.'

'That's very admirable.' said Milotic. There were laughs and thumps coming from the floor above them as well as Gardevoir's soothing voice. Milotic gestured upwards. 'You saved all those children?'

'They have been orphaned.' Staraptor nodded. 'We do our best to help them grow and overcome their fears.'

'Makes you think how rash Charizard was being, doesn't it?' said Sceptile. 'These guys all seem good and kind yet Charizard thinks that they would put their adopted children in harms way by siding with Lucario.'

'He is so stubborn.' said Lopunny.

'I think he is just overly cautious.' chimed in Lucario, everyone turning to listen to his input. 'Charizard has always been one to look out for his and his family's interests first. His wife is probably on his mind all the time.'

'He's married?' asked Togekiss, making a disgusted face. 'Oh his poor wife.'

'Speaking of poor wives,' Scizor grinned. 'we know a Mudsdale who is married to a Cinccino, and I guess you can imagine-'

He stopped as Lopunny gave him a firm look.

'Charizard is just a committed and determined warrior.' said Lucario, pacing around the room. 'He may have acted violent and careless today but he will prove the most valuable of allies if he can come to his senses.'

'You're very forgiving Lucario,' said Armaldo. 'with all things considered.'

'I know right?' Togekiss said with a disbelieving grin. 'The guy injures Staraptor, almost kills you and mistrusts everyone in this building but you are willing to look past that?'

'No good will come of making him our enemy.' Lucario said as Gardevoir came down the stairs, the children tailing behind her, all in a much better mood than before.

'I know,' groaned Togekiss. 'but after all that, you think you can just change his mind?'

'I can't.' admitted Lucario. 'But she can.'

He pointed at Gardevoir, who paused where she was.

'Gardevoir, are you able to link two minds together externally?' he asked, approaching her.

'Are you asking me if I can connect two pokemon together that are not me?'

Lucario nodded.

'I can but-'

'It will take its toll.' interrupted Gallade, walking up to both of them. 'We need to be careful.'

'Gallade, this is really important.' Lucario told him.

'As is her safety.' Gallade replied.

'I can do this, Gallade.' said Gardevoir, moving in between the two of them and looking at her husband in the eyes. 'It is for the greater good.'

'...Alright.' muttered Gallade. 'However, if it becomes too much for her she disconnects. Got it?'

'...Got it.' Lucario gave up, knowing that Gallade would not budge.

'So are all of you soldiers?' asked Staraptor, looking at Scizor, Lopunny, Sceptile and Milotic.

'Is that a joke?' Scizor scrutinized her.

'Well we should get to know more about you, shouldn't we?' said Armaldo, looking slightly more chipper.

'None of us are soldiers.' said Sceptile, his face dropping slightly. 'I just wanted to explore the land and I was caught up in this shitstorm. Mr Armaldo, you were one of my inspirations to go out and see more, since I know all about what you've done.'

'Son, I am flattered.' smiled Armaldo.'

'I owe you sir.' continued Sceptile. 'I don't think I would be setting out on this adventure if it wan't for your exploits.'

'Why are you thanking him then?' asked Scizor, still sitting against the wall. 'You've almost died like eight times already.'

'Do you have to respond to everything with a sarcastic quip?' Milotic rounded on Scizor, who shrugged.

'It's more fun.' he admitted.

'You're right, Scizor. Maybe I shouldn't thank Armaldo.' Sceptile turned to him, aiming to return the insults in kind. 'Thanks to him, I wanted to go and explore. Now, I'm stuck with you and every time you talk to me, I want to throw myself off a cliff.'

'Thanks for the ammunition!' Scizor leaned forward with another roguish smile. 'Sceptile how did you get on in the fight earlier? Badly or really badly?'

'Do you have to deal with this often?' Gardevoir asked Milotic and Lopunny.

'All the time.' Milotic shook her head.

'And I thought girls were bad with bickering.' sighed Lopunny. Staraptor laughed.

'Well I think it's quite the same with Togekiss and Electivire here.' she gestured at the two of them. 'Can't stop arguing!'

'I wouldn't call it arguing.' Togekiss smirked. 'Usually he says something dumb and I correct him and he does his best not to learn from it.'

'I don't know why you're being so smug.' scowled Electivire. 'You were the one knocked out in a fight earlier, not me.'

'I was battling a soldier who was highly trained.' snapped Togekiss. 'You were fighting a B-list celebrity who picked up martial arts as a hobby.'

'What do you mean B-list?' Lopunny pointed at Togekiss, offended by the jibe.

'She's at least an A-minus!' Scizor shouted.

'Everybody stop!' Lucario's aura flared outwards, making everyone jump and stop their noise. Lucario was once again the centre of attention. 'No more bickering. We have more important things to focus on, and the only way we will be able to pull through this is by co-operating. Which is why we will integrate together when we initiate our plan.'

'Our plan?' Sceptile was curious.

'I'll explain later.' said Lucario. 'What is important is that we all learn to get along and to do so we need to take on these challenges up front as one.'

There were noises outside and voices that sounded familiar. One thundering footstep later signified that Garchomp was nearby, presumably accompanied by Charizard, Altaria and Fraxure. Everybody kept silent and backed into the wall to make room for the four of them. Charizard was first to enter, his eyes red and bleary. He stared at Lucario on the other side of the room as Fraxure and Altaria entered, followed by Garchomp who had to crouch down to fit under the door. Nobody spoke as they looked at Charizard standing in the middle of the room. The burial of Flygon had evidently taken its toll on him but he was recovering, and was now looking hard at Lucario. Lucario took a deep breath.

'Charizard, let me explain.'

'I want the truth, not an explanation.' said Charizard, his voice slowly regaining its strength.

'I knew you'd say that.' Lucario nodded over at Gardevoir, who slowly walked in between them. 'Which is why we need her.'

'Her?' Charizard stared at Gardevoir. 'Why? What is going on?'

'She will link our minds together so you can see the truth.' Lucario stepped forward. The two of them were a couple of feet apart while Gardevoir's eyes started to glow.

'How can I trust you that this will work?' Charizard tilted his head, his mistrust of Lucario and Gardevoir seeping into his mind.

'Charizard, I trust Gardevoir.' Sceptile piped up, causing Charizard to glance at him. 'Like I said earlier, I owe her my life.'

Charizard turned back to Lucario while a silver wind whirled in between both of them.

'Alright.' he sighed. 'Go for it.'

'Stay still both of you.' Gardevoir raised her hands, while Gallade stood closely behind her. Light formed in between Lucario and Charizard while slowly their minds began to meld...

* * *

'Hello?' Charizard's voice echoed through the white-pink mist that he had appeared in. He looked down and was shocked that he was unable to see his own body.

'What?'

'Charizard, it's okay.' It was Lucario's voice this time. Charizard's invisible pair of eyes darted around.

'Where are you?'

'You can't see me here.' Lucario explained to him. 'Unless...Hold on...'

Charizard waited until there was a flash, and the entire background changed drastically. He gasped as the soothing nice colours vanished to be replaced by sudden darkness. A cold murky landscape stretched as far as the eye could see. Charizard noticed that his body had materialized into visual being again. He looked around, seeing nothing but the bleak surroundings. Grey jagged rocks surrounded him under a stormy sky while drops of rain started to fall. Charizard attempted to shield himself but the water just phased right through him. He lowered his arms and stared at the ground that the rain had splashed on.

'What is going on? Where am I?'

'This is my mind.'

Charizard spun round to see Lucario, who was standing several metres from him. He blinked several times, completely baffled at what was happening.

'Lucario..?'

'Gardevoir has linked us together by our brains.' he explained, gesturing at the environment around him. 'What you are seeing right now is my psyche.'

'It's...edgy.' Charizard gave a faint attempt at humour.

'Indeed.'

The two of them looked ahead to a swirling shape in the sky, not too dissimilar to the clan vortexes.

'You can see why my brain is like this.' said Lucario, watching the shapes form. 'After everything being taken from me and living my life as an outsider and supposed criminal, it would be hard for me not to be a little bit...down.'

'This place looks like it's been affected by armageddon.' said Charizard, as thunderclouds formed overhead. 'As if Arceus himself has rained judgement on us all.'

'Trust me,' Lucario said. 'this is a lot better than before, considering I have new allies and a plan for redemption. Speaking of which...'

There was another flash as the shadowy horizon changed once again causing Charizard to squint his eyes and grimace. They were now standing in a rural looking room lit by a small candle. A bed was nearby with a little blue quadrupedal pokemon lying on it. Charizard watched, noticing Lucario turning away as the memory unfolded.

'Lucario, come to bed!' Glaceon crooned as she lolled about.

'I'm just washing my hands.' Lucario walked through a small door, drying himself with a towel. Charizard looked back and forth at the two of them, awestruck at what he was seeing.

'Where even where you?' asked Glaceon as Lucario flopped down onto the bed.

'Just buying some supplies from Trevenant.' Lucario said, as he stroked Glaceon's face. 'Hey speaking of which, look under the bed.'

Charizard watched as Glaceon peered her head over the sides to scan what was underneath.

'I don't see anything.' she looked back up and then gasped. Lucario had bent down on one knee, producing a small crystal from behind his back.

'Is...Is that a unity gem?' Glaceon was completely overwhelmed.

'Glaceon... No... Felicia.' He spoke her true name, symbolizing the palpable connection between the two. Lucario held the gem out to her, his smile wide as the gates of the castle. 'Will you marry me?'

Charizard put his hand to his mouth as Glaceon held back her tears and nodded. Lucario broke out into delighted laughter as he embraced her, the two of them connected as one. Charizard remembered his proposal to Ampharos years ago and how wonderful it was. His unity gem back home looked just like that, and Ampharos was as happy as Glaceon looked right now.

'Charizard...' The present day Lucario pointed at the wall of the memory room. 'Look at the clock.'

Charizard looked up from the heart warming display in front of him to notice the small wooden clock hung up on the wall.

'Do you remember when Volcarona died?' asked Lucario.

'...Midnight on the fifth day of spring.' Charizard stared at the clock which read close to that time.

'And you remember where you were at that time?'

'Nearby the castle, just outside the gates.' said Charizard. 'I was running a few drills with some rookies.'

'Then let us see where you were at this present time.' Lucario then waved his hand and the room seemed to shrink and tighten up. Another viewpoint materialized beside it. The two of them watched each others past back to back as if they were two television screens. On the left, Lucario and Glaceon were carrying on their long hugs while on the right, Charizard was clapping his hands and barking orders at inexperienced soldiers carrying out a physically demanding assault fitness test.

'Is that all you got?' Charizard yelled at one of the recruits who was struggling to climb over a fence. 'Come on! You're better than this! Quilava, help your teammate complete his task.'

They observed as Quilava rushed over to help the struggling Mienfoo as the memory Charizard continued to motivate and drive discipline into his young warriors. Suddenly, there was shouting from behind him. He turned to see a large number of pokemon soldiers heading through the gate on the way to the castle, many of them panic stricken.

'What is going on!?' Charizard shouted, with one of them turning and explaining to him;

'Lucario! He's done something!'

'Done what, soldier?' Charizard asked back but the pokemon was carried away by the sheer number of his peers.

'These two moments are happening at the same time.' Lucario pointed out to Charizard as over in Lucario's memory, Lucario and Glaceon had finished celebrating and gone to sleep. 'You see it now?'

'This...' Charizard was overwhelmed physically, emotionally and mentally. He slowly looked back and forth at the two scenarios playing out, slowly coming to terms with the truth. '...this is unbelievable.'

'Well come to terms with it.' Lucario demanded, turning to Charizard, his stance in defiance. 'What killed his majesty and her highness was a Zoroark masquerading as me. I do not know why but it is something I intend to find out with the help of my new friends.'

'...Lucario...'

'I understand what you're going through.' Lucario attempted to rest his hand on Charizard's shoulder then remembered that physical mass didn't exist in the mind so he retracted. 'It's been a crazy day but what is important is knowing who our enemies are. I am not one of them. I am an ally and I want to beat the Clan of Shadows as much as you do. Restoring order and peace to Charom is our objectives. So please, old friend...will you help me?'

* * *

'What the hell was that!?' Charizard took a clumsy step backwards, almost tripping over Fraxure and had to be balanced up by Garchomp. He looked around, seeing that he was back in the real world.

'I already told you.' Lucario said, as Gardevoir ceased her psychic powers and fell to one knee, with Gallade quick to help her back up. Lucario looked down at her. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes I'm fine.' Gardevoir slowly regained her balance. 'How did everything go?'

'Smoothly I hope.' Lucario looked back at Charizard, who was staring at him incredulously. 'Charizard, now you know the truth. You can't deny it anymore.'

'What if...' Charizard shook his head, his mind completely ravaged by today's happenings. '...It's a trick! An illusion!'

'Captain, I would advise that you stand down.' Armaldo said to Charizard's right. 'It's you against all of us right now but it doesn't need to be.'

'You're what we need in this battle right now.' said Gallade, letting go of Gardevoir. 'A leader. A warrior.'

'Someone who is protective of who he loves.' Gardevoir added. Charizard stared at her.

'What are you talking about?'

'You want to go back to your wife and unborn child because of your adoration for them.' she told him, causing Charizards eyes to widen.

'Who told you that?' he asked, his fists clenched.

'Nobody.' Gardevoir glided up to him, her calm serenity in contrast to Charizard's burning frustration. 'I can see it in your mind. Your egg was laid on the twentieth day of winter and still to this day you wish to be there providing your heat to it in your home on Stian Volcano. I know that because I can see into your mind just like I allowed you to see into Lucario's.'

'She genuinely frightens me at times.' Electivire murmured in Togekiss's ear. He nodded in agreement.

'There is no denial anymore.' Lucario also walked up to Charizard, the entire room completely focused on his body language and how he had been shaped in the last few minutes exploring each others memories. 'The only progress we can make now is uniting.'

Lucario held out his hand, his forearm straight, fingers pointing at Charizard's stomach. Charizard stared down at the handshake gesture for several seconds while The Shining Beacons gazed at the two pokemon facing each other. Eventually, Charizard looked back up at the pokemon who had apparently torn the land apart, his perspective of him, his companions and the world around him slowly distorting and beginning to emerge in a new light.

'Lucario.' he finally said. 'Bend your elbow.'

Then a small look of joy appeared on Lucario's face, and he did what he was told. Charizard reached forward with his arm and clasped his hand around Lucario's and stepping forward, both of them bumping their shoulders together.

'Brothers in arms again?' Lucario asked, his snout popping up over the shoulder of the much taller Charizard.

'It is how the handshake goes.' Charizard eventually broke into a smile and everyone in the house cheered. Charizard had finally realized the truth, and they were all united at last.

'And I guess...' Charizard leaned back from Lucario, biting his lip slightly. '...I am sorry.'

Lucario blinked.

'I beat you up quite badly back there.' Charizard shrugged. 'I would suggest however, that you train up a bit more.'

'I think we could say that for everyone here.' Lucario laughed as the two of them backed off. There was a tut from behind Charizard.

'Seriously?' Lopunny had folded her arms and was looking bewilderingly at the two of them. 'Why are guys so weird? That's four of you now who have beaten each other to a pulp and end up just saying 'sorry' and acting like it never happened!'

'Well you know,' Lucario clapped Charizard on the back. 'I would rather forgive and forget than neither.'

'Lopunny when you face your first dangerous adversary,' Charizard explained to her. 'you'll understand everything soon enough.'

Lopunny sighed as everyone got to their feet, Garchomp bumping his head off the ceiling, and started to socialize more. The unity of the two groups seemed to boost the mood of the place up a great deal. It looked more like a gathering of friends than anything, not in the least bit awkward. The impact of Flygon's death and the vicious dragon attack was put behind them now. It was time to look to the future.

'I meant to ask,' Sceptile approached Altaria and Garchomp, rather cautiously with the latters case. 'What is a dragons burial?'

'Burial of a dragon.' Scizor muttered as he walked past his shoulder while following Lopunny.

'You're not funny.' Sceptile yelled after him.

'Well it is quite strange.' Altaria began to explain. 'Flygon was laid in a hole in the earth while the us four stood around him. We each took a step forward and stated one value that dragons must have such as strength, courage, sacrifice and so forth. After doing so, we shoot a breath of dragon energy onto the body and when we are finished, the dust seems to magically form around the corpse and, get this, it actually created a tomb in the shape of Flygon's upright body.'

Sceptile raised his eyebrows in amazement.

'Really?'

'The blessing of Rayquaza follows their soul forever.' Garchomp explained. 'The power of many dragons allows their honor to be intact.'

'That all sounds...' Sceptile looked for a word that didn't describe the situation as bizarre. '...Wondrous!'

'Yeah!' Fraxure bounced up and down excitedly. 'Funerals are awesome!'

Altaria, Sceptile and Garchomp all looked down at Fraxure, giving him a chance to realize what he had just said.

'...I meant sad.' Fraxures face turned bright red. A voice came from beside Altaria.

'Altaria,' It was Togekiss, who glided over to them. 'Where did you put Xatu?'

'...What do you mean?' Altaria tilted her head, staring at Togekiss. 'We left him with you!'

'No you didn't.' Togekiss shook his head.

'Yes we did.' Fraxure insisted.

'Stop lying.' Togekiss was gritting his teeth now. They had never seen him this agitated. 'Where is he?'

'We left him with you guys when we went to bury Flygon!' Altaria hissed at him, uncharacteristically harshly. 'You left him behind!'

Togekiss puffed in his cheeks, too stubborn to admit that Altaria may be right.

'Oh for fucks sake.' He brushed past them, narrowly avoiding Garchomps rough skin and headed out to look for poor Xatu.

'It won't faze Xatu will it?' asked Fraxure, to which Altaria shook her head.

'The guy has no idea what is going on.' she tittered. Sceptile was listening to this with great interest.

'He is wiser than any of us...' Garchomp folded his arms and looked out the door where Togekiss flew through. 'It is best not to take him for granted.'

'That's a mean looking scar you got there!' Fraxure pointed up at Sceptile's shoulder.

'Aw yeah.' Sceptile looked across at it grinning. 'A shadow claw. Very painful at the time but I think it looks quite decent now.'

Garchomp gave a sarcastic snort, the injuries in his face seemingly putting Sceptile to shame. Sceptile glanced up, refraining from even thinking how Garchomp got his.

Meanwhile, Gardevoir was using her psychic powers to create food from the many berries and other ingredients the Beacons had brought with them while chatting with Milotic.

'So you're saying that you know what everyone is thinking right now?' Milotic asked her as an oran berry was split into quarters and telekinetically placed in a sizzling pot placed under Charizards tail.

'Pretty much.' Gardevoir smiled as Milotic sprinkled peppers into the pot with her long tail. 'Before you ask, nobody has any malicious intent. I would have said by now.'

'That's a relief.' Milotic laughed, looking around at the relatively happy mood round the contrasting grey walls of the dome shaped house. 'You get to know their secrets though, don't you?'

Gardevoir looked up from stirring the pot to see Milotic with a relatively mischievous facial expression. She gave a tinkling laugh.

'I don't need to read your mind to know what you want.' she laughed. 'Who do you want to know about?'

'Ummm...' Milotic gazed around, thinking of who to pick on. 'What about her?'

'Staraptor?' Gardevoir looked at the powerful bird pokemon talking to Lucario whose wing was still damaged badly. 'Well she is open to all but she still mistrusts Charizard after he blazed her wing.'

'With some justification.' Milotic said.

'Indeed.' Gardevoir tilted her head. 'However she is also skeptical of Scizor and Lopunny.'

'What?' Milotic gasped, the berry she was carrying dropped to the floor. 'Why? Lopunny is absolutely lovely and Scizor may be a scoundrel but I know deep down he does care about us.'

'Staraptor seems to think that Lopunny is unwilling to help and wants to escape as quick as she can.' Gardevoir told her more steam emerged from the pot. 'Also, she has identified Scizor as a potential threat if he turns on us. Staraptor is a very clever tactician.'

'I doubt Scizor would turn on us and I doubt Lopunny would run away.' Milotic looked at her skeptically. 'They have both stuck with us this far.'

'Remember, this is Staraptor's thoughts,' Gardevoir reminded her as more steam billowed out from the delicious looking liquid. 'not mine.'

'Alright.' Milotic looked around again. 'Armaldo? What is he like?'

'An absolute gentleman.' Gardevoir smiled as she observed Armaldo animatedly tell a story to a number of children as well as Electivire and Gallade, with gasps and cheers following every twist and turn.

'Really?'

'He is so charming and so kind.' Gardevoir clasped her hands together and smiled at him as he re-enacted the time he was almost crushed by a stampede of rampardos. 'He seems to have nothing bad to say about anyone here. He may dislike Charizard's violence earlier and I believe he is slightly critical of Togekiss's constant teasing of Electivire but he is a positive thinker. He is fond of the children and will protect them at all costs.'

'What a man.' Milotic smiled, as the children started clapping as Armaldo finished, with Electivire and Gallade joining in. Armaldo beamed at all of them, then noticed Milotic staring. She blushed and turned away as he gave her a dignified bow.

'Oh yeah,' Milotic looked back at Gardevoir as Armaldo received an encore. 'Sceptile. I want to know more about him.'

Gardevoir raised her eyebrows and gave a wry smile.

'Well alright then.' She turned to look at Sceptile who was still wrapped up in Garchomp's dragon stories. 'Good looking young guy. No wonder you want me to try-'

Gardevoir stopped where she was, her hand jerking upwards slightly. She stared with a slight grimace in Sceptile's direction, seemingly confused.

'Gardevoir?' Milotic moved closer as the pot next to them ceased its steaming. 'What's the matter?'

'...I can't see anything.'

Milotic blinked rapidly.

'Well I didn't know Sceptile's mind was so blunt!'

'No literally,' Gardevoir strained her eyes, still looking at Sceptile. 'I can't read his mind at all. It's like he has shut me out!'

'Shut you out?'

'Yes.' Gardevoir continued to pierce the mind of the unaware Sceptile as Garchomp told Fraxure of new draco techniques such as the legendary dragon dance. 'I can't see anything. This is weird. He's only the second pokemon that I have never been able to breach the mind of, and it's even stranger considering the other pokemon...'

She trailed off as Milotic looked down at the floor, confused and kind of frustrated. She really wanted to know what Sceptile was thinking, his dreams, fears and desires, and now Gardevoir claimed that Sceptile, intentionally or not, had blocked her from viewing his brain. She sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring over at Sceptile while Gardevoir brushed herself off and returned to cooking, her face rather embarrassed.

'If you don't mind me asking,' Milotic said to her, as Gardevoir waved her hand in a circular motion, the food slowly forming into a solid mass. 'who was the other pokemon?'

Gardevoir seemed to slow down her cooking, her eyes darting to her right where Milotic was.

'Another time.' she said quickly. She then seemed to change the subject by dipping her finger into the food and tasting it. 'Think it needs a little more oran don't you think?'

'I wouldn't know, I haven't tasted it yet.' Milotic snorted, her mind still on Sceptile while on the other side of the room, Scizor and Lopunny sat together chatting merrily to one another.

'Will there be anything else you can teach me?' Lopunny leaned forward eagerly at Scizor sitting right in front of her.

'Like what?'

'Well I wasn't much good helping Charizard fight Lucario!'

'And it's good that you weren't!' Scizor puffed out his chest. 'Cos in case you didn't know, turns out Lucario is innocent!'

'You know what I mean.' Lopunny dropped a sly smile at Scizor's cheek. 'You know, there's a part of me wishing that I did land some more shots on Electivire. Would have been more satisfying.'

'That's pretty bloodthirsty for you.' Scizor raised his eyebrows.

'Then he was like 'ooh I don't hit ladies' as if that was going to stop me.' Lopunny put on a fake high pitched voice when quoting which really did not match Electivire at all considering his voice was many octaves lower than hers. 'I would have definitely beaten him.'

'Well by that logic, you would have beaten me too.' Scizor shrugged.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't like raising my hand to a lady either.' Scizor explained casually. Lopunny smacked her hand to her forehead.

'Not you too.'

'What?' Scizor looked at her in defense of himself. 'That would be a great fact to tell wouldn't it! Hi, I'm Scizor and I like to punch women in the face!'

'Well tell me this.' Lopunny chortled. 'Would you punch Nidoqueen considering she's a lady?'

'There's a big difference between a lady and a psychotic, evil, vile, barbaric monster who happens to be female.' Scizor told her. Lopunny nodded slowly.

'You sound like you've ran into a few of them in your heyday.' she smiled. Scizor leaned in close to her, casually fitting his claw round her thigh.

'I can see the difference between them right now.' his charming grin seemingly enhancing his battle worn face. 'And I don't need to be an expert to see how clear it is.'

Lopunny then bit her lip and closed her eyes. She knew Scizor was looking so she quickly glanced downwards as she felt the grip on her leg tighten and a feeling in her stomach that had remained dormant after being in the company of so many vile celebrity sleazebags suddenly burst to life. She looked back up at Scizor and quickly grabbed his face, kissing him intensely.

'Get a room you two.' said Sceptile, who had turned round to notice what was happening.

'Now, who's making the snide comments?' Scizor broke away from Lopunny, who was breathing rather heavily while still staring at Scizor, her cheeks flushed. 'Besides, we are in a room.'

'Oh nothing gets past you does it Scizor?' Sceptile gave a few slow claps while smirking.

'Jeez,' Scizor shook his head. 'you're becoming more like me than I already am.'

The two of them laughed as in the middle of the room, Charizard had come over to Lucario and Staraptor who were deep in discussion.

'Staraptor.' he said, causing both of them to turn.

'Oh.' Staraptor acknowledged his presence. 'Hello.'

'I would like to apologize.' Charizard nodded at her badly burnt wing. 'How bad is it?'

'Well I should be letting it rest over the next couple of days so no flying until then.' Staraptor told him. 'A shame really.'

'Again, I take every insult you wish to throw at me.' Charizard raised his hands. Staraptor smiled and shook her head.

'No don't be silly. It's fine.' She then looked up at Charizard, her face suddenly despondent. 'I'm sorry about your friend, Flygon. Lucario told me he was a brave and noble pokemon.'

'...Yes.' It was clear that Charizard had wished that they would no longer have to discuss the pain of Flygon's death. 'He was immensely talented, kind to others and just someone you would want to be on your side at all costs. He will be missed greatly.'

There was a shout from behind Charizard. It was Gardevoir.

'Dinner is served everyone!'

Plates of food began to float to every individual in the tent. Dishes of hot, tasty looking pasta were dropping into the grateful hands of the Shining Beacons as Gardevoir guided them with her powers.

'Fantastic.' Lucario said as he took hold of one of the plates above his head. 'I could eat a snorlax!'

'I'll keep this one for Togekiss.' Electivire took hold of two plates and sneakily dropped Togekiss's food on to his dish. Gallade sighed.

'First come, first served.' Electivire smirked as he started cramming the food hungrily into his mouth. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying the chow and company, to where even Garchomp was giving smiles to everyone who talked to him. Charizard was looking around at the happy mood that had seeped into the slightly packed house. How could he have thought that Lucario was a crazed murderer when this was the company he brought with him? He watched as Electivire and Gallade engaged in good-hearted banter, Armaldo giving favorable reviews to Gardevoir's food and Fraxure practicing his skills to the wall under the eye of Altaria and Garchomp.

'Pretty good huh?' Lucario said to him, licking some sauce of his thumb.

'Yeah it is.' Charizard said hearing Gardevoir give a tinkering laugh at a joke from Armaldo. 'Lucario how could I ever have doubted you? These pokemon are clearly not evil. I know this because...'

Lucario waited for him, then ushered his next words with his hand.

'Because what?'

'They are integrating well with the other pokemon.' said Charizard, looking at Sceptile and Milotic come over to join Armaldo and Gardevoir, as well as Scizor and Lopunny join in with the jokes from Gallade and Electivire. 'And it is good to see that. I only met these pokemon a day ago but I believe that they are my...'

'They're your what?' Lucario asked him.

'...My friends.' Charizard said the words as if they hurt him. Lucario shook his head.

'Well evidently!' Lucario gestured wildly, causing Gallade to look at the pair of them out of the corner of his eye. 'Charizard, are you continuing this 'I work alone' phase that you picked up when you were promoted to captain?'

'I don't work alone though.' Charizard turned to him, his fiery tail narrowly avoiding Milotic. 'Or at least I didn't use to.'

Lucario sighed.

'The result of the mission at the Marikus Plains was not your fault, Charizard.' Lucario told him but Charizard waved it off.

'Oh Lucario of course it was.' he scoffed, looking down at the ground with his fists clenched. 'An inexperienced leader leading three of his men to death thanks to his rash judgement, come on.'

'You know how many leaders have made mistakes?' Lucario rested his hand on Charizard's shoulder reassuringly. 'So many. All the great ones have. But they don't stop there. That is where they learn from it and move past it.'

'It's all well and good trying to learn from mistakes,' said Charizard. 'but when it costs the lives of the pokemon who put their faith in you from the start, it is so much more difficult than that.'

'We are all in this together.' Lucario looked Charizard in the eye. 'As one, we will strike down the Clan of Shadows and nobody is better suited to help lead us than you. I have faith in you.'

Charizard stared at Lucario right in the eye. There was a sense of urgency to Lucario at this moment in time which Charizard could see clearly.

'You do?'

'Of course!' Lucario then looked over to his left. 'Which is why we need your opinion at this time. Electivire!'

Electivire quickly shoved the last few bits of foods in his mouth and marched over to Lucario, the corners of his mouth smeared in red sauce.

'What do you want?' he asked, quickly swallowing his meal.

'Show Charizard that thing that was on your bum.'

'Woah, Lucario.' Charizard threw his hands up. 'I don't think-'

'Don't take it out of context.' Lucario smirked as Electivire held up his little black stone and handed it to Charizard, who examined it carefully. He then looked up at Electivire, his eyes slightly wild.

'Was this stuck on you?' he asked.

'Yeah.' said Electivire, several of the others turning round to listen. 'What is it?'

'It's a tracking device.' Charizard then closed his fist tightly around it and clenched his teeth. 'Someone from the Clan of Shadows must have placed this on you at some point, allowing them to access your location and send a portal to it.'

Everyone in the room froze. The children all made little noises to which Altaria responded by allowing them to come close to her plumes.

'It's inactive now.' said Charizard, holding the tracker up in two of his fingers. 'However, they must have had a goal in mind when putting this on you. Electivire, I have some questions for-'

'Guys!'

Everyone twisted round to see that Togekiss had returned at last. He was out of breath and had a look of panic on his face.

'Togekiss!' Staraptor exclaimed, walking towards him. 'What's wrong?'

'Xatu is nowhere to be seen.' he said, stricken with anguish. 'I looked around the area and I did not see him anywhere!'

'Did you check in that tall building next to us?' Gardevoir asked him politely.

'What?' Togekiss turned and flew outside. A minute passed where nobody spoke, apart from Gallade who turned to his wife.

'The poor guy. You should have said.' he chuckled. Togekiss then dropped back, his face turned from panic to disbelief.

'How did he get there!?'

'What do you mean?' asked Sceptile. 'He's a flying pokemon right? He flew.'

'He doesn't move though!' Fraxure told him, Altaria and Togekiss nodding. 'I've never seen him move before so he must have somehow got there without anyone noticing!'

There were roars of laughter from around the house. Staraptor and Gallade were laughing their heads off while Electivire was antagonizing an embarrassed Togekiss by pointing and guffawing at him.

'Alright everyone!' Charizard held his hand up while smirking slightly, which eventually calmed everybody down with Togekiss giving Electivire daggers. 'Let's get back to topic here. Electivire I have questions about the tracker.'

'Shoot.' said Electivire, folding his arms.

'Do you know who could have placed this on you?'

Electivire thought for a moment, ignoring Togekiss trying to distract him by flicking dirt up. Then he suddenly knew it.

'Oh, it may have been a Heliolisk!' Electivire said. 'Which means...' His eyes suddenly widened with horror as Charizard, Lucario and the rest of the Beacons focused on him. '...Oh no.'

'What?' Lucario stepped forward. 'What is it?'

'I've been the tracker twice.' Electivire told him. 'And I was the one who must have set it for...Tanapas.'

Everybody gasped at this revelation. Scizor jumped to his feet when he saw Gallade approaching Electivire quickly.

'You were the reason they breached my city?' he said angrily as Scizor tried to yank him back. 'We saved you! And you stab us in the back like that?'

'Gallade, you're being irrational.' Scizor pulled back his arm. 'Leave the guy alone. He didn't know.'

'Scizor's right.' said Milotic. 'It could have been anyone.'

Gallade squared his shoulders and glared. Any affection he had established with Electivire between two nights ago up to right there had evaporated.

'My city is gone.' he muttered as Gardevoir leaned against the wall while looking down at the ground. 'In ruins.'

'Gallade, I wanna help you.' Electivire pleaded. 'I owe you and Gardevoir my life!'

Scizor's grip on Gallade's arms were obviously taking its toll so he gave up, allowing the release from the metal claws.

'Again I have to stress.' Lucario said, addressing Gallade. 'Teamwork. Co-operation. No conflict. Got it? Anyway, you say it was a Heliolisk?'

'Yes I think so.' said Electivire, slightly shaken by Gallade's turn on him after establishing him as his good friend.

'That can't be...' Lucario stroked his chin. 'The tracker was cloaked and invisible to the naked eye. A Heliolisk wouldn't be able to grant it that power.'

His eyes widened again in as much horror as Electivire's earlier.

'What's up?' asked Staraptor.

'Zoroark.' Lucario muttered, lowering his hand and clenching it tightly. 'That's what it was. It was the Zoroark in disguise again. Hold on a second.'

Lucario backed off to the corner of the room and placed his head against the wall. Everyone watched as his aura flared up and he began to mutter to himself.

'What is he doing?' asked Lopunny, her eyebrow raised.

'Thinking.' Charizard and Staraptor said at the same time.

'Oh you've seen him do this too?' Altaria asked Charizard, who nodded. Lucario then sprang back up from his pondering sharply, making everyone jump.

'I think I have it.' Lucario turned to the rest of them, his eyes slightly manic looking.

'Spill it.' said Gallade bluntly, refusing to look in Electivire's direction.

'Electivire has been used as a tracker twice because he happened to be going to the next destination that the clan would attack.' explained Lucario with everyone listening with the utmost attention. 'This must be how the Clan of Shadows set the target to launch their portals because they can't just sneak into the locations with this amount of security. So Zoroark places a hidden tracker on someone then gives them a tip off. They travel to that location under their watchful eye, then when they're there. BOOM!'

Lucario clapped his hands together.

'They ignite the portal and then strike.'

Everybody erupted in confusion and cynicism. Gallade had gone back to mistrusting Electivire, who shuffled his feet awkwardly. Armaldo and Milotic were debating the issue, with Armaldo trusting Lucario and Milotic being unsure. Scizor folded his arms and leaned against the wall, looking like he didn't care. Lucario gulped and turned to Charizard, hoping he would back up his detective skills.

'Everybody quiet.' Garchomp's voice caused a miniature tremor that managed to cease all debate instantly.

'If you took off the tracker,' Sceptile said to Lucario. 'how did the portal still appear?'

'The tracker isn't responsible for the creation of it.' Lucario told him. 'It only allows the Clan to see the area that it is facing. The Clan must have realized that I removed the tracker and decided to send the portal to the last recorded location.'

'It's a two way system.' Lopunny reminded everyone. 'Those two horrible pokemon came out but then left the same way.'

'The question is,' Altaria said. 'who or what is actually conjuring the portal?'

'I've never seen anything like it before.' admitted Armaldo.

'Did you tell Helio...Zoroark where you were intending on going?' Staraptor turned back to Electivire.

'Giruphin.' said Electivire. 'He said that it was the place that had been the most successful at resisting clan attacks.'

'He has to be bluffing.' Fraxure piped up. 'Part of his plan right?'

'That is why I suggest we go there.' Charizard said loudly, causing Lucario to turn to him sharply.

'What?'

'Not all of us.' Charizard explained to Lucario. 'A couple of us will go there, attempt to warn Mayor Dusknoir of the Clan of Shadows and what they are planning. That way they can close borders to outsiders until we figure out a way to stop this threat.'

'That doesn't sound too bad.' said Gallade. There were nods from around the house. Lucario scratched underneath his eye, slightly regretting encouraging Charizard to take up this leadership role.

'Then some others should go to Pariliun.' Lucario said, to which there were more agreements. 'That way we can warn the pokemon there and maybe recruit more members to help us.'

'We need to have pokemon to stay here though.' said Charizard. He pointed up in the direction of the building where Xatu was residing. 'You stay there above the ground and keep out of sight. Staraptor you will need to remain here in order to rest your wing.'

Staraptor reluctantly agreed.

'And these children will need me!' Altaria said loudly and proudly. 'You can count on me to guard them with my life!'

'Understood.' nodded Charizard.

'Fraxure,' Lucario turned to the eager looking little dragon. 'You stay as well.'

'No way!' Fraxure yelled angrily. 'I can help you guys! I will come along.'

'No.' Garchomp said flatly, his voice putting the stamp of authority down again. 'You are not complete yet. You have more training to do.'

Fraxure took in a deep breath, knowing that Garchomp was right.

'So Staraptor, Altaria, Garchomp, Fraxure and the children will stay with Xatu in that building.' Charizard explained. 'Only go to ground if you need to.'

'With all due respect, Charizard,' said Sceptile, causing the ever rotating heads in the house to face his way. 'I don't think it is wise to stay in the same area for too long. The Clan know this was the last location we were at so it will probably be the first place they will check.'

'You're right, Sceptile.' agreed Staraptor. Charizard thought for a moment.

'Fine but we need to establish the location of where you will be at tomorrow.'

'That won't be an issue.' smiled Gardevoir. 'My mind is linked with Garchomp so I will be able to know where he is.'

'That's handy.' said Charizard, nodding at Gardevoir's input. 'It means we can make plans quicker. Just remember to pick a sanctuary that is safe, hidden and in between Giruphin and Pariliun. Now I think we should all settle down and get some sleep for our big mission tomorrow. We can sort out teams later.'

Everyone started shuffling around looking for a spot to sleep. Scizor slowly slumped against the wall he had been standing at for ages with Lopunny, distancing himself from Garchomp, Fraxure and Altaria with a watchful eye. Togekiss and Electivire continued their feud by debating over the spot near the door. Lucario retreated to the far side of the room in between Charizard and Staraptor.

'I'll lead the team for Giruphin.' said Charizard, curling up and looking at Lucario. 'You can lead Pariliun.'

'Got it.'

'A shame that I won't be joining you.' Staraptor said, her tone very disappointed.

'We need you to be fully fit.' said Lucario, watching as Armaldo, Sceptile, Milotic, Gardevoir and Gallade all agreed to rest in the building Xatu was in to make space.

'You're the most confident I have ever seen you.' said Staraptor, closing her eyes as everyone settled down.

'Well, what can I say?' Lucario said, as the three leaders rolled over to try and get some comfort. 'I finally have that feeling.'

'What feeling?' asked Charizard. Lucario smiled.

'Hope.'

* * *

Zoroark emerged from the darkness of the shadows being cast over the door. He walked to the middle of the black room and faced upwards. The black smokey shape appeared slowly, the fumes blowing in all directions.

'Master.' he bowed his head.

'Zoroark.' his master exclaimed, its haunting voice echoing. A pair of red eyes could be seen from inside now. 'You seem to be growing impatient these days.'

'I am!' Zoroark hissed, bringing his hands close to his chest. 'How much energy do we need to absorb before we can bring forth you and our new world?'

'Patience is needed.' it replied. 'I will make myself present soon but more souls are needed to bring these domains together. It is the reality of Charom we intend to shape so it is natural that we would have to take as many of its citizens as possible.'

'I know...' Zoroark moaned. 'I just continue to...'

He stopped and rested his arms. The red eyes blinked.

'There is something else troubling you isn't there?'

'Yes.' Zoroark stood up straight. 'It's Gengar.'

'Gengar?'

'He is not someone who is the right to lead.' Zoroark explained. 'He never makes the hard decisions.'

'Yet you have gotten this far and been so successful under his command.' the voice told him. 'Do you not think I have made the right choice?'

'I am not saying that my master.' Zoroark sighed. 'Again, I think it is just me being impatient for our true leader to arrive.'

'You also need to remember, Zoroark,' it said. 'that Gengar has not had the best of times before I recruited him. His decision making could be influenced by what has happened.'

'Oh please.' Zoroark spat at the ground. 'Don't talk to me about hardships. I have had ten times the pain induced on me that Gengar has had.'

'I am aware.' there was a slight humorous tinge to the masters voice. 'I am allowed to be sympathetic towards more than one thing you know.'

Zoroark looked around the dark room, tapping his foot. The mysterious smoke blew up in his face, causing him to try and waft it away with his hand.

'Giruphin is next is it not?' it asked.

'No,' Zoroark muttered, wiping some dust off his shoulder. 'Giruphin has already been dealt with.'

'Has it?'

Zoroark nodded.

'In a manner of speaking yes.' he explained with a purposefully vague tone. 'However our main problem still eludes us.'

'And who would that be?' the masters tone was dry and rather sarcastic as if he already knew the answer.

'Lucario and his cronies.' Zoroark curled his lip. 'They are problematic.'

'Careful Zoroark,' it said wisely. 'that your own personal vendetta does not interfere with your highly valuable skills and how you use them.'

'I am just saying that it is important to eradicate all nuisances.' Zoroark clarified. 'We have managed to instill fear into the majority of Charom after Vespiquen's death and manage to freeze out the regional leaders but Lucario is the major issue we have. Sooner or later, I...Something needs to stop him.'

'All in good time.' said the master. 'You just keep doing what you are doing. The trigger tactic isn't the only way to take them down. Gengar has his links and you still have Hoopa to grant you your portals.'

Zoroark slowly nodded. The swirling shadow smoke was slowly getting fainter as the master of the clan seemed to be retreating back to its domain.

'Now get to work.' it hissed. 'It won't be long now before Charom belongs to us. I leave the dirty work to you.'

Zoroark bowed and addressed his master as the smokey vortex slowly disappeared.

'Yes, master Giratina.'


	13. Chapter Thirteen: How To Make Allies

**Chapter Thirteen: How to Make Allies**

It was a much nicer day than yesterday. The blue skies overhead were dotted with little clouds that conjured a sharp contrast from the bleak grey that matched the tone of the last time the sun graced the earth of the abandoned town. It was the perfect start to the morning to participate on a dangerous mission.

'Alright, listen up.'

Lucario stood in between Charizard and Staraptor as they observed their squad lined up before them as if they were all suspects of a crime. _It may be early in the morning_ , thought Lucario, _but my team of freedom fighters all seem a tad underwhelming despite looking good on paper_. He quickly waved it off in case Gardevoir was peering into his head.

'We have picked the teams that will be heading to Giruphin and Pariliun. I don't want any bickering or moaning if you get get put in a team with someone you don't like.'

Electivire put his hand to his mouth.

'Togekiss!' he coughed.

'I heard that.' Togekiss grunted.

'Anyway, I-'

Lucario looked to his left at Staraptor, who in turn eyed him curiously.

'What?'

'Why are you standing here?' asked Lucario. 'You're already in your team. Go mingle over there.'

'But I'm the de facto leader of the Shining Beacons.' she insisted. 'I should at least look like an authoritative figure.'

'You'll just cause confusion.' Lucario said, pointing beside Garchomp. 'Now go.'

Reluctantly, Staraptor trotted over to sit on the ground next to her group. Lucario looked back up at his rag-tag team of misfits.

'Team one.' he held up his finger. 'This is my team who will be going to Pariliun. It will consist of me, Togekiss, Armaldo, Gardevoir, Lopunny and Scizor.'

'Team two.' Charizard stated loudly. 'The Giruphin squad consists of myself, Sceptile, Milotic, Electivire and Gallade.'

Each team huddled around their leaders to hear their briefing. Everyone seemed perfectly okay with the groups they had been selected barring one;

'Oh no...' Gallade shook his head as he stood next to Electivire while crowding around Charizard.

'What?' asked Electivire.

'Great stuff isn't it?' muttered Gallade, looking back at Lucario's group. 'They separate me from Gardevoir yet put Scizor and Lopunny together. For what? And then there's you...'

'Me?' Electivire pointed his finger at his chest. 'What did I do?'

'Oh stop acting like this.' hissed Gallade. 'The catalyst for the destruction of my home city.'

'Gallade stop being such a dick.' Electivire retorted. 'I had no idea. You're being unreasonable.'

The two of them glared at each other, then froze when they noticed Charizard, Milotic and Sceptile all staring at them. They stood straight up again, not looking at one another.

'Alright gang,' Charizard briefed them. 'we have two objectives at Giruphin. Objective number one. As you may know, Giruphin is the home of information on Charom. And I don't mean sneaky little tip offs.' He eyed Electivire. 'I mean pokemon who are smart. Who can access information from advanced databases. We intend to smoke out the location of the Clan of Shadows base of operations using whatever means necessary.'

Electivire started clicking his fingers.

'Oh I know just a guy for the job!'

'You do?' asked Sceptile. Electivire nodded.

'Will this guy help you doom the entire city as well?' asked Gallade, sardonically.

'Who's this guy?' Milotic questioned him.

'An old buddy of mine.' said Electivire, ignoring Gallade's jibe and thinking that he would be Togekiss's replacement for antagonizing him during the mission. 'He usually spends his time at a bar I know, we will get him.'

'We're getting help off a drinker?' asked Gallade, causing Electivire's cheek to redden more. 'Oh wonderful.'

'Can we swap him with someone?' Electivire asked Charizard, pointing to his left. 'Or even a rock?'

'Both of you, can it.' Charizard scowled at the pair of them. 'Gallade, you are being overly critical and there is no need for that. Electivire, I hope you are telling the truth about your friend.'

'I swear.'

'Good.' Charizard cleared his throat for the next part of the lowdown. 'Objective two, and this is important for the good of the citizens. We must reach Mayor Dusknoir and implore that the entire city must be protected at every angle so that nobody can get in from any angle. To do this we tell him to activate the Giruphin dome, a supermassive structure that shields every inch of the city.'

'If nobody can get in,' asked Sceptile, one eyebrow raised. 'how does anyone get out?'

'There is one way out when the dome is closed over.' Charizard answered. 'I and several other soldiers managed to install it while holding off a siege there years ago.'

'Do tell.' said Milotic.

'An underground escape tunnel.' said Charizard, slightly lowering his voice. 'It is located at the south west of Giruphin. It is a one way system that guides us through a network of tunnels then eventually launches us out through an anti-gravity lift that was powered by my old friend Sigilyph.'

'Oh I know about that!' Electivire shouted out, causing everyone to turn to him again.

'You do!?' Charizard's mouth had dropped wide open.

'Yeah, that's how I got out of it in the first place.' Electivire nodded. 'I was being chased by some luxray I had mugged off and I had tried to hide behind a big statue of the old mayor. On the way over to it, I tripped over my own feet and I was falling, I pressed against something that clicked and a tunnel opened up!'

'It has a password!' Charizard shrieked, with Gallade, Sceptile and Milotic all staring at Electivire in disbelief. 'Are you telling me that you managed to unlock the password by accidentally falling into the exact code I set!?'

'Seems that way.' Electivire shrugged.

'You are something else dude.' Sceptile stared grinning, as Charizard covered his eyes with his hands.

'You know,' Milotic shook her head. 'If Electivire somehow manages to accidentally destroy the Clan of Shadows himself, I won't even be shocked.'

Meanwhile, Lucario's team were having their own briefing over their mission.

'Everybody got that?' he asked out loud to his bleary-eyed teammates. There were several confused statements and Scizor asked out loud 'where's my breakfast?'

'Do you want me to run by it again?' Lucario sighed. There were nods from his team.

'It's very early in the morning.' yawned Togekiss. 'I think we need several run-throughs.'

'Okay, when we reach the Pariliun cliffs,' Lucario repeated. 'we will call a meeting in the town centre with the leader of Pariliun. I will stay relatively hidden while Gardevoir attempts to link the minds of Lord Noivern and me while I remain in the shadows. Once Noivern knows the truth, we can start recruiting more pokemon to resist the clan. The cliffs aren't the most populous of places but the pokemon there can be powerful so let's make sure that our offers are effective.'

'Smile and a good attitude guys!' Lopunny bounced up and down.

'I haven't seen Lord Noivern in a while.' said Togekiss. 'He would be a handy one to have by your side.'

'Indeed.' said Lucario. 'Let's get our game faces on then.'

'A little warm up wouldn't go a miss?' smiled Armaldo, who ironically looked the most energetic of them all this morning. 'Stretch the muscles, get the blood flowing...'

'Fuck that!' Scizor scowled. 'My belly is rumbling like Groudon awakening! I need sustenance!'

'Oh someone's grumpy this morning.' Lopunny poked Scizor in the chest.

'Please guys.' Gardevoir tried to maintain the calm. 'Scizor, go take some berries from our bag. Just be here when it is time to set off.'

Lucario watched as Scizor buzzed off in the direction of food then looked over at the third group. He bit his lip and then approached them, his face slightly sad.

'I'm sorry you can't come with us guys.' he looked at Staraptor, who was in front of Altaria, Fraxure, Garchomp and all the little children. 'You are all important though, and your safety is critical.'

'We're fine staying put.' smiled Altaria, patting little Cleffa on the head.

'Are we?' asked Fraxure sarcastically, his arms folded. He was in quite a sour mood but he had brightened up slightly when Garchomp told him what he would be practicing.

'Have you found a good location to stay then?' asked Lucario.

'About five miles from here in Twotun Forest.' Staraptor nodded over to the east. 'It's slightly closer to Pariliun than Giruphin but it is heavily covered by forestation so we should be fine.'

'Gardevoir will help you locate it.' said Garchomp, looking over at the beautiful fairy pokemon. 'Our minds work as one.'

'Lucario.' Staraptor took a step towards him. Although her wing was still damaged, she looked more than ready to take off. 'Good luck. I hope your mission goes well. I know it will.'

'Thank you, Staraptor.' smiled Lucario. They leaned their heads close to each other as a sign of friendship.

'And I hope you find her.' Staraptor raised her eyes as they both backed off. 'I hope you find Glaceon.'

'Lucario nodded.

'I hope so too.'

'Please come back soon!' Altaria cried out, hugging into Lucario with all the children all clamoring to touch him. 'I can't bear to see you away too long!'

'Oh Altaria,' Lucario grinned, his hands wrapped around her plumes. 'I'll miss your kindness every step of the way.'

The rest of Lucario's team as well as Charizard's group were trotting over to see there farewells. Lucario approached the two dragons and patted Fraxure on the head.

'You promise you'll come back?' asked Fraxure. Lucario gave another weak smile.

'I promise.' he gave Fraxure a light, playful slap on his cheek, causing him to laugh. 'Don't you be getting too powerful in the meantime.'

Lucario then looked up at the towering Garchomp. This one would make him the most sad. He raised up his arm with a clenched fist.

'I'll see you soon, buddy.' he said. Garchomp slowly reached down and tapped Lucarios outstretched hand, still causing his knuckles to be sore.

'Farewell, Lucario.' Garchomp bowed his head, as all around him, everyone was saying there goodbyes and good lucks. 'May Rayquaza watch over you and our friends at all times.'

'Of course he will.' Lucario nodded in appreciation. Behind him, Gallade was locked in a deep conversation with his wife.

'I just don't know why I am not with you for this.' Gallade told her, his red eyes gazing deep into the ocean of pink that lay on Gardevoir's face. 'I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you.'

'I don't think either of us should be so concerned about each other.' Gardevoir stroked her husbands cheek reassuringly. 'We are with our friends and they will be protect us through thick and thin.'

'At least you're with Lucario, Armaldo and Togekiss.' Gallade muttered, looking back over his shoulder. 'Look who I am with.'

'Gallade.' Gardevoir's voice was now stern again. 'There is nothing wrong with Electivire. He is kind and honest and wants to do the best he can. You need to let it go.'

Gallade continued to view Electivire with venom in his eyes.

'Gallade!'

He turned back round to look at Gardevoir, who had let go of him and was now folding her arms.

'Give him a chance.' she told him. 'If I trust him and forgive him, then you can too.'

'...Alright.' Gallade rolled back his shoulders. 'However, if he does anything that will put us in danger in Giruphin, I wont show him mercy.'

Gardevoir sighed and waved her hand. Gallade let out a little strained noise as she breached his mind and planted her ideals past his stubborn frame. Armaldo and Togekiss turned round from their conversation with Altaria to look at Gallade dig his blade into the sandy ground as Gardevoir stood above him. Gallade eventually ceased and gathered himself up, looking at Gardevoir with a small grin.

'I told you to stop doing that.' he wiped his mouth.

'And I told you,' Gardevoir warned him, her finger pointing at his face. 'that if you are so defiant then I will have to take the conversation there.'

'Alright, alright.' Gallade gave in. He pulled Gardevoir close to him and hugged her tightly.

'Togekiss.' Armaldo said the two of them staring at the married couple, now aware of who wore the pants in the relationship.

'Yeah?'

'Don't get married to someone who can do that to you.'

'I have no idea what happened but I agree.'

Gallade and Gardevoir let go of each other at last, the two smiling.

'Good luck.' whispered Gardevoir, kissing Gallade on the cheek.

'You too.' he nodded back. Meanwhile, the four original survivors of Tanapas were saying their goodbyes in a more cheery way.

'No mischief you two.' Sceptile pointed at Lopunny and Scizor.

'What could you possibly mean by that?' Scizor grinned and held his arms up while Lopunny laughed.

'You know,' said Milotic. 'this is the first time we'll have been separated since the four of us met in that shop.'

'I can't get rid of you though.' Sceptile nudged her in the side.

'Like you'd want to.' she replied.

'Giruphins a rough place.' said Scizor. 'You sure you guys are up to this challenge?'

'More than up to it.' nodded Milotic. 'Scizor, I heard those cliffs are full of flying pokemon. Let's hope you don't become their food like most bug types!'

'Not with these bad boys.' Scizor flexed his steel biceps and kissed them each. Lopunny shook her head in exasperation.

'And you, Lopunny?' Sceptile smiled. 'You may finally get a chance to prove your fighting skills.'

'I feel sorry for any clan pokemon that comes my way.' Lopunny said excitedly, clearly keen for the adventure ahead. 'They'll be feeling the pain soon!'

'Unless they don't like hitting ladies either.' Scizor said, causing Sceptile to laugh.

'You really have come out your shell, Lopunny.' Milotic analysed her, a sweet smile appearing on her face. 'I think this whole adventure thing has rubbed off on you.'

'I think it's thanks to you guys.' Lopunny extended her arms. 'I think we have all benefited each other.'

The four of them engaged in a big group hug.

'We'll miss you guys!' said Sceptile, his face slightly squished against Scizor's.

'Good luck!' Lopunny cried out from the mishmash of bodies.

'Sceptile, I think my wing has caught on to your leaf blade.' Scizor murmured out the corner of his mouth. They all retracted and the ladies started laughing as the two gentlemen attempted to untangle each other from the mess they just landed in. Lucario observed and chuckled to himself until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Charizard.

'Good luck, Lucario.' he said in his deep voice, extending his hand. Lucario looked down at it.

'Oh come on, Charizard.' Lucario grinned, taking Charizard's arm and bending it up. 'Brother handshake!'

'Of course, you're right.' Charizard laughed, as the two of them clanked shoulders together while clutching each others hands.

'You have faith in your guys?' Charizard's voice vibrated in Lucario's ear.

'I do.' Lucario laughed, watching Electivire attempt a very awkward goodbye with Togekiss, with Electivire attempting to go for a handshake and Togekiss waiting for him to realise his obvious mistake. 'The Shining Beacons have not let me down yet and I'm sure your friends will put in one hundred and ten percent.'

'I'm sure they will too.'

They let go of each other and both stared into their eyes. It had been such a little amount of time for the two of them to catch up on everything and they had to separate so quickly. Such a shame. They had so much to talk about but almost no minutes left. So Lucario gave Charizard one last question.

'How much do you love Ampharos?'

Charizard blinked.

'With all my heart.' he said. 'Why do you ask?'

'It's just...' Lucario scratched his ear, thinking about how to phrase his next question. 'If she was taken from you, how far would you go to bring her back?'

Charizard eyed him closely.

'As the man of the household it is my duty to put my wife and child's safety above all else.' he said, rather sternly.

'When was the last time you spoke to her?'

Charizard opened his mouth, then stopped. His senses seemed to soften slightly after that question was asked. He looked around, hoping that something would distract him and change the subject but knew there was no getting out of it.

'Since I left on this moronic quest from the queens orders.' he said, Lucario listening closely to him. 'I think I have been too caught up in returning to life as a soldier that I have put it ahead of everything. That's it, this will be my final mission. After this I will return to her.'

'Charizard!' Lucario exclaimed loudly.

'Shh!' Charizard quickly put his finger to Lucario's mouth, looking around to see if anyone was looking. Garchomp was eyeing him so he lowered his voice and leaned forward.

'Well isn't this what you would want personally?' he asked Lucario. 'This is why you want to go to Pariliun isn't it? You think Glaceon is there?'

'She is all I have left.' Lucario insisted. 'I mean these guys are great but she is in control of my spirit. I need to find her.'

Charizard stood up straight. The two of them didn't look at each other for a couple of seconds as everyone started to pick up their bags and shuffle about into their appropriate groups.

'I don't want anyone to suffer because your main objective is to find one pokemon.' Charizard muttered to Lucario, who looked back up at him.

'And I don't want anyone to suffer because your main objective is to return to one pokemon.' he replied. 'The time for talk is over.'

All the teams stood round Charizard and Lucario, waiting for the final orders to move out. Lucario looked around at the gaggle of oddly assorted pokemon who's shoulders were being crushed by the weight of Charom. He took a deep breath.

'Okay everyone. We're all ready?'

They all nodded. He and Charizard looked at each other. Then Lucario looked straight ahead at the distance.

'I promise we will all be reunited soon. Good luck guys. Let's move out.'

* * *

'Gentlemen.'

Gengar took another look around the table then corrected himself.

'And lady.'

Nidoqueen gave him a satisfied nod. There were only a few of them in the dark meeting room right now. Gengar, Nidoqueen, Bisharp, Salamence and Zoroark. The most influential members of the Clan of Shadows. In another room that was connected to theirs, Hypno was tinkering with several machines used for tracking and detecting while Hoopa remained chained up to the table by the hand, too anxious to say anything.

'This better be quick.' muttered Salamence, tapping his claws impatiently off the ground. 'I have a line of prisoners to be sacrificed.'

'Not to worry,' said Gengar as next to him, Zoroark folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. 'it is actually good news I have.'

'Well say it.' Nidoqueen said, her eyes lighting up.

'You'll be pleased to know that Lord Giratina is close to making his appearance from his distortion world.' said Gengar. There were claps from Nidoqueen and a grin from Salamence. Bisharp stood perfectly still while Zoroark gave himself a little pat on the back.

'Fantastic!' said Nidoqueen excitedly. 'What is the slight delay?'

'Well...' Gengar looked to his left at Zoroark, who sighed and stood up.

'For those of you who didn't know,' Zoroark pressed his hands down on the table while looking at his associates. 'our master needs to be able to project his power from a place that views over all of Charom and I need to summon him from that point.'

'You don't mean...' Salamence eyed him acutely.

'The castle.' said Zoroark.

'It makes sense doesn't it?' Bisharp murmured. 'It's at the most northern part of Charom and it is high enough.'

'Exactly.' Zoroark continued, with Gengar taking a back seat and observing his partner take the reins. 'Not only is Lord Giratina an extremely large pokemon, he is the most powerful, and therefore deserves to be seated at the pinnacle of this land.'

'Let's not forget the other reason.' chimed in Gengar. Zoroark's hands went slightly whiter as they pressed further down.

'Of course not Gengar.' he restrained himself. 'It is from the top of the castle that we can finally launch the distortion world and engulf the entire land.'

He stood up straight and nodded in approval of what was happening.

'Our victory.' he said, almost poetically, his arms outstretched.

'This is the future I promised you from the very beginning.' Gengar said loudly as Salamence and Nidoqueen both clapped while Bisharp gave a small nod. 'A brand new world that will replace this land. This place that has done nothing for us. Charom has always been a bleak and cruel wasteland for pokemon like ourselves and now at long last, we can shape it in the way we see fit.'

'And what of resistance?' asked Bisharp.

'What are you talking about, Bisharp?' snapped Nidoqueen. 'Nobody will dare interfere with us while we are side by side with Giratina in the new Charom.'

'But in the meantime,' Bisharp carried on. 'we may have subdued the soldiers of Charom but we may still find relative push back from Lucario and his team.'

'You're right.' Gengar put his fingers to his lower lip. 'We will come to that when we come to that.'

'Are you serious?' Zoroark rounded on him. 'We won't just hang about until they arrive banging on our door and ready to fight us!'

'You're not scared are you, Zoroark?' Gengar asked him, his tone quite dry but his hatred for Zoroark burning inside him.

'This is coming from the guy,' growled Zoroark. 'who wants to hide away in this fucking cave until everything is ready.'

'This is all about your fixation with Lucario.' Gengar lowered his voice ominously. 'You should stop pretending that what you care about is the main plan and maybe tell us why you are so obsessed with him?'

Zoroark took a step towards Gengar. Over the table, Salamence bared in teeth in excitement over a potential scrap. Zoroark then leaned into Gengar's ear and whispered in a very menacing tone.

'I have my reasons for doing what I do.' he said softly. 'And I know you do too. They really tell me a lot about your character.' He then leaned in even closer and gave the tiniest whisper. 'Don't humor mental illness.'

Gengar pushed Zoroark away violently, causing him to drop into one of the chairs, a sneer appearing on his face. Gengar was breathing heavily as Hypno popped his head through the door.

'Everything alright?'

'We're more than fine.' Zoroark called out as Gengar looked down at the ground. 'Some of us may not be fine but don't worry. We will just pretend they're fine so it suits our convenience.'

Gengar slammed his fist down on the table, his red eyes piercing straight through Zoroark. He turned and stormed out of the room, brushing past Hypno who seemed to shudder as his ghostly body made contact with his shoulder. Zoroark gave a slight smirk as Nidoqueen and Salamence looked back and forth in amazement.

'I never knew he could get so wound up like that!' exclaimed Nidoqueen. Zoroark shrugged his shoulders rather arrogantly.

'He knows I am right.' his smarminess approaching annoying levels.

'What did you say to him?' asked Salamence, curiously.

'Just reminding him of why he is just a terrible excuse for a pokemon.' said Zoroark, still seated in the chair he was pushed in to. 'His little...abomination.'

'It's a good word for it.' said Bisharp. 'The way he endorses him to engage in his twisted activities is repugnant.'

'Oh leave him.' Nidoqueen waved it off. 'He's practically a kid.'

'Nidoqueen,' Zoroark rolled his eyes. 'He is a fully evolved pokemon who has been a completely insane sadist from the moment he hatched.'

'He can be useful for torture though.' Nidoqueen insisted to which Salamence nodded in agreement. Zoroark shook his head.

'And what does torture do in the long run?' he asked them. 'This isn't for our benefit. It's for Gengar to avoid personal responsibility and let him run riot instead of helping him.'

'I agree.' said Bisharp, still speaking as though no amount of good or bad news would ever faze him. 'It is not healthy or productive for either of them.'

'Be that as it may,' said Salamence. 'but making an enemy out of Gengar right now isn't the best idea. We need to focus on bringing Giratina to Charom as well as looking out for these...freedom fighters.'

'Agreed.' Nidoqueen looked over at Hypno. 'Get Hoopa.'

Hypno nodded and began to unshackle Hoopa's chains. Nidoqueen turned to Bisharp with an excited look in her eye, which meant that she had something rather despicable in mind .

'I have a job for you, Bisharp.'

'Shoot.'

'You should go to Giruphin.' she said as Hypno dragged Hoopa over to the table. 'If Electivire wanted to go there from the start, then chances are they won't have waited about for long back in the abandoned town.'

'This is going off a hunch?' asked Bisharp as Hoopa was brought in between them.

'It is worth a check isn't it?' she insisted. Bisharp gave a little sigh, at least hoping this goose chase across an entire would provide him with some entertainment.

'Besides,' Zoroark raised his voice. 'be sure to confide in our friends there about anything potentially serious.'

'Hoopa.' said Salamence, looking down at the scared little pokemon. 'Create the portal.'

Hoopa did as he was told, slowly rotating his arm and conjuring the ominous looking whirlpool of blackness. Behind him, Zoroark sat on his chair with a hand to his chin, a little smile creeping up on his face.

* * *

White. The huge jagged rocks leading up to the Great Pariliun Cliffs were the whitest thing that Scizor had ever seen. A bit too white. He stood looking up at the massive structure, the sound of the sea roaring in the background, the constant tweets of bird pokemon overhead. Despite the threatening height and shape of the route up the way, the feeling around the area was very tranquil.

'Holy shit.' Scizor's eyes were as wide as the sun as he stared up. 'That is pretty awesome.'

'And we have to climb that!' Lopunny walked up next to him, her hands on her hips. 'Totally great!'

'Did you guys say climb?' The two of them turned their heads slightly to see Togekiss hovering beside one of the higher perched rocks, a satisfied smile on his face. 'I feel sorry for you!'

Scizor looked behind him at his wings that were used for speed boosts while jumping but not flying. It was what he had used to save Lopunny back in Tanapas when they first met but it wouldn't whizz him up to the top in an instant.

'Togekiss can you give Lopunny a lift up?' he asked as Togekiss floated down to their levels. Lopunny's huge ears pricked slightly.

'Oh Scizor,' she held her little hands up in protest. 'I am capable of jumping up very high you know.'

'I know,' he replied, looking down at little Lopunny. 'but if you aren't accurate with those jumps then those sharp rocks are going to be very bad for you.'

'And you?' she asked, as over in the distance, the other three approached the summit of Pariliun.

'My body is durable.' he said, clicking his metallic pincers together. 'I can withstand the jags and falls.'

'Besides,' Togekiss sidled up to them, offering Lopunny a platform onto his back. 'poor Scizor needs to compensate for having the most pointless wings in all of Charom!'

'I'll show you how pointless they are.' Scizor challenged him, walking underneath the rocks, his wings beginning to flap quickly as Lopunny settled onto Togekiss's back. He bent his knees and propelled himself about ten metres into the air at a lightning fast speed, catching onto one of the white stones and hoisting himself on top of it.

'How's that for pointless?!' he yelled, his voice echoing.

'Not bad!' Togekiss leaned back. 'You better hold on tight Lopunny.'

'If you drop her, I'll drop you!' Scizor called out as Lopunny wrapped her arms tightly around Togekiss, who started flying with his great white wings.

'If you can reach me!' he called out as he soared past Scizor and up to the top of the cliff. Meanwhile, Lucario was taking in his surroundings. It had been so long since he had last visited this place. He watched the waves crash into the sides of the cliffs down below and the long grass tickled his feet as the wind gave a gentle breeze. It was stunning here. Lucario had thought it would have been the perfect place to live with Glaceon before everything had happened and he couldn't imagine a nicer place in Charom. _Arceus forbid the Clan of Shadows take this place_ , he thought, shuddering at the idea of it. He gazed in the distance of the sea, seeing nothing for miles. He wondered what could possibly be beyond.

'Beautiful isn't it?'

Armaldo and Gardevoir had stood next to Lucario and joined him in his observation of the wonder below.

'Indeed.' said Lucario, the three of them watching a shoal of wishiwashi come together as one to withstand a particularly large wave. 'The view only gets better when we reach Pariliun.'

'I can imagine.' Gardevoir smiled as the she felt the wind blow in between her fingers.

'To think that there are pokemon out there who wish to desecrate this beautiful land.' Armaldo shook his head. 'I just can't believe it.'

'This is what they wish to take from us.' said Lucario. 'Put aside material possessions, this land is our resource.'

'For so many years this place has been the ultimate pokemon paradise in the world.' said Gardevoir. 'Can you think of another place that is better than it? Armaldo?'

'I have traveled across the lands, searching far and wide...' proclaimed Armaldo in an almost sing-song intonation.

'I feel like I've heard that quote before.' Lucario scratched his chin.

'...And I can't think of one I like more than Charom.' finished Armaldo. 'There's a reason why I came back here after all those years of adventures.'

Gardevoir nodded at the good answer. She turned her head to see Togekiss flying back down after dropping off Lopunny and land softly at her feet.

'A lift for the lady?' he asked respectfully.

'What about these two?' asked Gardevoir, gesturing at Lucario and Armaldo. 'Armaldo is an old pokemon, it would not be the best idea for him to climb those dangerous looking rocks.'

Lucario put his hand on both of their shoulders before Armaldo could say anything.

'I need to talk to Armaldo for a little bit.' he said. 'Togekiss, take Gardevoir up to the top.' He tilted his head slightly. 'You should keep an eye on Scizor.'

They all turned to watch Scizor try to scramble his long legs up the wall while clinging onto a particularly thin piece of stone.

'You alright there buddy?' Lucario shouted. An indiscernible noise could be heard coming from Scizor over the waves licking the sides of the clifftop.

'I think he's fine.' Togekiss smiled as Gardevoir clambered onto his back and prepared for takeoff.

'See you up there later.' Gardevoir waved at them. Togekiss turned and rocketed up onto the top of the cliffs while poor Scizor managed to hoist himself up another ascending rock.

'I am not so old that I can't climb a few rocks.' said Armaldo, indignantly. 'If I was then you would have never brought me along.'

'I'm sure of that my friend.' Lucario turned to Armaldo and put his hand on his shoulder. 'I have something to ask of you.'

'What is it?' Armaldo was curious. Lucario looked to his left and then to his right and back at the veteran pokemon.

'You need to hide me.'

'Hide you?' Armaldo's curiosity turned to perplexity. 'Isn't the main purpose of this to bring you out to the public? Once Lord Noivern knows the truth?'

'Noivern is my second priority.' Lucario told him, unaware of how tightly he was gripping Armaldo's shoulder. 'My first priority...is Glaceon.'

There was a moment of quiet between them as Armaldo took in what was just said.

'Oh Lucario...' he looked at him sadly. 'Don't you think that finding Glaceon can wait for after we address the townspeople?'

'What am I supposed to do?' inquired Lucario. 'Sit and hibernate while my mind is linked to some stranger? What if I am accidentally found while in a stasis state? Look, I still allow the connection to be made but I will not stand about and wait while Glaceon needs me. I need you to act as my cover.'

'...You are very lucky you're my friend.' Armaldo told him, the look on his face similar to a teacher warning a troublesome student. 'I do not think this is the way to do it but if it is your wish then I will honour you.'

'I knew you would understand.' Lucario clapped him on the side of the head. 'Alright, when the rest of them call for an audience in the town centre us two will maneuver about the town and ask questions.'

'What happens when Gardevoir initiates the mind link?' asked Armaldo. 'You'll be inactive for a while and exposed.'

'I told you, you're my cover.' Lucario reminded him, the two of them acknowledging Togekiss's return for the third delivery. 'Make sure I am hidden for it.'

'I thought you said you were done hiding!' Armaldo blustered. Lucario put his hand on his forehead.

'More objectives will be complete in my active time.' he said, seeing Togekiss approach and looking as if he was now fed up with the trips. 'I will always be working in this mission. It shouldn't take too long, I imagine that the first pokemon we ask will know where Glaceon is.'

'What are you two conspiring about?' asked Togekiss, Armaldo scratching his head with his long pincer.

'A little bit of storytelling.' lied Lucario. 'Togekiss you can take Armaldo this time. I'll be able to make it up myself.'

Togekiss let out a huge groan.

'Armaldo is heavy though.' he moaned.

'And he is also a respected old gentleman.' Lucario said slyly, gently nudging Armaldo to get on top of Togekiss. 'So you will be doing him a favor!'

Reluctantly, Armaldo managed to shift his weight on to Togekiss's back, whose face was turning redder by the second.

'Oh I almost forgot,' Togekiss wheezed, carefully watching Armaldo's pincers slide underneath his belly. 'Gardevoir said that Garchomp and the others had taken up refuge in a little spot of forestation between Pariliun and Giruphin. Altaria and Staraptor have nestled in the branches of the second biggest tree the forest while the children are playing down near the roots.'

'What about Garchomp and Fraxure?' asked Armaldo.

'She said they're-ouch!' Togekiss recoiled as Armaldo's blades scraped the underside of his wing.

'I'm so sorry!' Armaldo gasped.

'It's okay.' Togekiss grimaced. 'Anyway, Garchomp and Fraxure are training in a nearby stretch of sand nearby the home tree.'

'He is growing at an alarming rate.' Lucario said, his eyebrows so high they looked as if they would fly off his face and up to Pariliun. 'I think Fraxure will be a great dragon.'

'Good idea from me to bring you down to out help us in the first place, Armaldo.' said Togekiss.

'It was my idea actually.' Lucario reminded him. 'I just sent you up to get him.'

'Regardless,' said Armaldo. 'I am just filled with pride at his progress. To see him blossom from a shy and timid little Axew to a more confident and take-charge Fraxure. I can only imagine what he'll be like at his final evolution.'

'It'll be fun finding out.' Lucario gave a smile at his two friends. 'Now fly. I'll meet you up there.'

With that, Togekiss rotated and ascended slowly up to the cliffs. Scizor had seemed to have finally made it up there at last, and Lucario started his journey up with one thing on his mind.

'I'll find you, Glaceon.'

* * *

'This is cosy!' said Altaria, rustling about in her bed of leaves that she had made a few minutes ago and smiling at the nice view that was presented to her.

'I think you're just permanently comfortable, Altaria.' smiled Staraptor, who had settled into her own branch. 'That plumage of yours acts as five pillows.'

'I guess you're right!' Altaria giggled, wiggling her cloudy feathers about. 'Where did you put Xatu?'

Staraptor jerked her head in an upwards direction.

'Near the top of the tree.' she said. 'He'll get a wonderful view that he won't even be seeing.'

'Oh Staraptor!'

'I'm kidding.' she gave another winning smile. 'I must thank you again for carrying me up here.'

'It is what any good friend would do!' insisted Altaria. She glanced down at the ground. 'Skorupi! Leave that berry alone, it's infected!'

Staraptor craned her neck to watch little Skorupi drop the berry and run back to the rest of the children playing in the grass. Altaria sat back and reverted back to her peaceful state.

'Makes you proud doesn't it?' she asked Staraptor, who nodded.

'We have come so far.' Staraptor said, her eyes gleaming. 'I can't believe the progress we have made since we started the Shining Beacons.'

'Me neither.' said Altaria, smiling and watching Totodile chase Pichu around in a game of tag. 'I'm not trying to pat ourselves on the back here but we have done it in the most harsh of circumstances.'

'I think we should pat ourselves on the back!' Staraptor responded as Pichu was eventually caught and was now 'it'. 'Overcoming all odds to help these poor children grow up while Charom is under siege at this very moment.'

Altaria's smile slipped from her face as she remembered the situation they were in. She pursed her beak tightly and looked over the vast forest. She could see a tropius reach up into a large cluster of berries perched on a tall tree and gorge hungrily into them, sweet red juice trickling down his banana-clustered chin.

'I fear for them.' she sniffed.

'I do as well, Altaria.' said Staraptor, watching her closely. 'That's why we are the best to stop this clan!'

'Us?' Altaria turned back to Staraptor, her face skeptical. 'Well, I suppose if you reckon we are the complete last line of defense.'

'Not because of that.' said Staraptor, quite seriously. 'Who is the only alliance in Charom who would take up those kids? Us. Who are the only ones who would listen to Lucario when the rest of the land wants him executed? Us. Who is the team that managed to restore relative peace to a dragon who lives his life in fear everyday? Us!' She leaned forward and looked straight into Altaria's eyes, looking genuinely passionate about what she was talking about. 'We may not be perfect but right now we have the purest morality of any side in Charom. That's more than enough for us.'

'Well said.' Altaria managed a slight smile. Meanwhile, down below on the grass and flowers, the two dragons were sitting opposite each other. They were meditating, Garchomp in a state of relative peace with the occasional facial twitch. The impatient Fraxure kept opening one eye to check what was happening. Eventually, he sighed.

'Nothings happening!' he said, causing Garchomp to wake from his state of mind.

'Fraxure...' Garchomp shook his head as the little dragon ripped up a flower from the earth and started swishing it around like a sword. '...It takes time to be one with nature.'

'Easy for you to say!' Fraxure retorted. 'I don't see how trying to remain calm helps my progress.'

'It gives us power we need.' Garchomp told him. Fraxure shrugged his shoulder.

'Still not easy.'

Garchomp leaned down to come face to face with his student.

'If it was easy,' Garchomp said. 'then dragons would not be the most powerful of all pokemon.'

Fraxure looked up at Garchomp, seeing his battered face illuminated by the golden sun. _It must have been one of the most powerful of all dragons that did that to him_ , Fraxure thought, observing the inch deep scarring across his eye.

'How powerful can a dragon be?' asked Fraxure, the horrible thought coming to his head. Garchomp looked away for a second then turned back.

'Dragons reach their full potential halfway through their life.' he said, Fraxure listening carefully. 'However, there is a phase that can affect a dragon that can enhance them above and beyond anything expected of them.'

'What's that?'

Garchomp took a deep breath, the two of them still seated a good fifty metres away from the playing children.

'Bloodlust phase.'

'The what?' Fraxure asked.

'The bloodlust phase...' Garchomp repeated. '...Some dragons can get so fueled up with rage during a heated situation that they vow to never stop fighting until all their opponents are killed.'

Fraxure's eyes shot to the size of tennis balls.

'They kill?'

'Not just kill.' Garchomp reaffirmed. 'They shred their enemy to pieces. Limb from limb. Any pokemon that crosses a bloodlusted dragon has no possible chance of escaping alive.'

'Oh...' Fraxure leaned back, this story taking it's toll on him. 'And what about two bloodlusted dragons fighting each other?'

Garchomp looked away again, his eyes suddenly shut tightly. Fraxure leaned back, hoping he hadn't set him off in some way.

'Garchomp...' he said, tentatively. Garchomp raised his head, his teeth gritted slightly.

'...Then everything in that area will burn.' he murmured. Garchomp then seemed to hide his limbs back a little, looking around nervously as if he was being watched. Fraxure quickly thought of changing the subject.

'What's the most important thing about being a dragon?' he asked, hoping for an answer, which he got.

'That we live our life with honour and consistency.' said Garchomp. 'We are born dragons, we live as dragons and we die as dragons.'

'But what does that mean?' Fraxure edged forward, shuffling his bum across the grass. 'We live as dragons? What is that?'

'It is to be aware of the power that Rayquaza has given us.' reiterated Garchomp. 'To know how to use it, to use our instincts to know if what we are doing with our powers is right or wrong, and to determine whether our actions will lead us to the sky...'

Garchomp gazed up at the heavenly kingdom that he believed Rayquaza lived in with an almost wistful look. Fraxure followed his eyes and saw just a blue sky with a few scattered white wispy clouds.

'What is it you're looking at?'

'Something that can't be seen with a distracted mind.' Garchomp preached to him. 'This is where meditation can help you.'

Garchomp relaxed his neck and gestured at Fraxure, who sighed and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

'Feel the ground underneath you.' Garchomp said, as the wind slowed down and the trees stopped rustling. 'Hear the distant sound of pokemon. Taste the wind as it breezes through your mouth.'

In the back of Fraxure's mind, he felt a small need to say something. It was quickly stifled though, in place of...nothing. All that Fraxure felt was the cool air and the warmth of the grass. Every thought that he had previously was constantly pushed back by his own internal will. Questions of what was for lunch, where Lucario was and what Garchomp was doing were hurried back into his subconscious and laid to rest as Fraxure became one with the nature around him. Garchomp seemed to know so he slowly waved his arm near Fraxure's face. He smiled as Fraxure took no notice of the giant scythe-like limb swinging in front of him. Garchomp then stood and started walking around Fraxure, his smile widening as he paid no attention to the booming sounds of his footsteps right next to him.

'Can you see it?' he whispered into Fraxure's ear, alerting him but not disrupting his state. Instead, Garchomps words seemed to appear as words in Fraxure's minds-eye.

'I...I might be...' Fraxures mouth was creating odd shapes as he tried to find the words.

'Open your eyes and look up.' Garchomp said, to which Fraxure obliged. He slowly raised his head to stare up at the clouds. Then his mouth dropped open at the sight of the sky, as he could see it. Finally, he could see it. Rayquaza.

* * *

'This way!' Electivire hurried his group along as they traversed through the knee high grass, their feet squelching in the mud. 'Just up ahead!'

'Thank you for clarifying.' said Gallade, his slender legs cutting through the brown dirt. 'I wouldn't have known seeing the massive skyscrapers over the trees.'

'Is Scizor here?' Milotic murmured to Sceptile, who chuckled. Eventually, after they unstuck their feet and bodies from the disgusting sludge, they burst through the final line of trees and were finally out of the forest at last. They all breathed a huge intake of fresh air as the deeper parts of it had become very smelly and probably quite damaging if they stayed too long.

'Vortur Forest is still worse.' Sceptile cracked his back as Charizard landed with a thud next to him, his powerful wings keeping him away from all dirt and the tracker clutched in his hand, hoping that Giruphin would provide an answer to where it came from. 'Might be bad of me to say but those bug pokemon who live there aren't the best to live near.'

'At least you're not from Fayonra.' Milotic reminded him. 'We all know how much the water pokemon love you.'

'Well get ready.' Electivire took a step down a little ledge and pointed ahead of him. 'This place ain't for all pokemon.'

Everyone followed him to get a closer look at Giruphin City, with Sceptile and Milotic gazing in awe at the sheer size of the place. Giruphin City was absolutely gigantic. Chrome skyscrapers touched the clouds while the streets were filled with hundreds upon hundreds of pokemon bustling about their business like a swarm of insects. Bright colors were popping out from huge posters and banners draped from walls and buildings, causing the effect of observing the place positively wondrous.

'This place looks incredible!' said Milotic.

'It really isn't.' said Charizard, Electivire and Gallade all at once.

'Huh?' Milotic was perplexed. 'Why not? Look at it!'

'Yeah it sure looks very cool,' said Charizard, watching the activities of passing by pokemon heading in and out of the city. 'but the inside of it is a shit hole.'

'Crime rates are sky high.' said Gallade, also staring in relative disdain. 'That buffoon Dusknoir always acts as if these criminals are a product of just being 'bad' pokemon when really he should be working on stabilizing the housing development in this place.'

'Even besides that,' Electivire craned his neck to get a better look. 'the streets are in filthy condition and unemployment is increasing rapidly. I mean look at me.'

'To be fair,' Gallade grunted. 'I don't think it's the cities fault that you couldn't get a job.'

Electivire closed his hands together and put them close to his lips, uttering the word 'boi'.

'And with security at an all time high.' Charizard pointed at one of the huge posters adorned on the side of a huge building used for business. Everybody walked forward so the image would become clearer to them. It was a large colored photo of the mayor himself, Dusknoir, looking into the distance with a determined facial expression. Words sat next to him which simply read 'no more false pokemon'.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' scowled Milotic, as the five of them approached even closer to the sprawling metropolis. 'It sounds like a threat.'

'It's his way of making out he's actually trying to be productive,' Gallade continued his rant. 'when really he has no plans. He's a fraud.'

As they came closer to the large steel gates of the city, which were flanked by multiple guards, more and more pokemon were seen leaving Giruphin rather hurriedly, many of them carrying small platters of food and some even had luggage. Charizard eyed them all up, resisting the urge to stop and interrogate them for questions.

'Where do you think they're all going?' asked Sceptile, looking to his right at a family of pachirisu heading away from Giruphin while carrying large sacks of food.

'You don't think they're paranoid of an attack on Giruphin?' asked Milotic, also observing the behaviors of the departing citizens. 'They may think that it would be next right after Tanapas?'

'I was thinking the same thing.' said Charizard, the five of them ducking slightly to avoid a flock of woobat flying in their direction. 'I expect the guards to be particularly on alert when we approach them.'

'Don't worry!' Electivire spun round on the spot to face his team. 'When a citizen leaves Giruphin, they are issued a stamp on their hand that clarifies who they are and allows them to return to the city ad have it rubbed off when they come back in.'

'Alright,' Gallade folded his arms. 'then where is your stamp?'

'I...' Electivire looked down at his forearms, remembering they he wasn't given one. He looked up at his friends with a dumb grin. '...I didn't leave through the front door.'

'Yes you left through Charizards secret escape route.' said Sceptile.

'Somehow...' Charizard muttered.

'Okay!' Gallade shook his head at Electivire. 'What about a contingency plan? Those guards will be suspicious of us and will likely deny access to five battleworn pokemon of different backgrounds.'

'How racist.' said Sceptile.

'It's only natural.' Charizard said, looking at the burly machamp that was in front of the gates stopping passers by and asking questions. 'I don't blame them.'

'Milotic,' Electivire piped up. 'maybe you can use some of your... ladylike qualities?'

'Absolutely fucking not.' Milotic said flatly, causing Sceptile and Gallade to laugh.

'You know, Electivire,' Charizard said to him in a joking tone. 'With your dumb luck, you could throw a single stone in their direction and it would somehow manage to knock out all of those guards at once'

'It's worth a try innit!?' Electivire bent down to look for one on the floor.

'NO.' everyone else said together. Milotic gently rested her tail on Electivires hands, causing the rock he just picked up to fall back to the ground.

'We could just be honest.' suggested Sceptile, shrugging his shoulders. 'They may recognize you, Charizard. They may know you're a high ranking soldier.'

'Well there is nothing they can do to us physically without evidence of danger.' said Gallade, nodding at Sceptile's point. 'So if we just try our luck the easy way first, then we can try getting in another way if we are rebuffed.'

Everyone looked round at each other for their seals of approval. Electivire was waiting for someone to be his hero, while Charizard was internally angry at himself for not being able to come up with a plan of action.

'What are we waiting for?' asked Milotic, nudging past Electivire and seemingly taking charge of the group. 'Let's do it!'

As one, they all trooped forward towards the silver gates of the mighty city and towards the imposing looking pokemon keeping watch over it.

'Jeez, you're confident.' Sceptile had made his way over to the front to speak to Milotic. She turned to him with a rather wry expression.

'Well it's more useful to be confident and not know what you're doing,' she told him, her golden body gleaming in the equally beautiful sun. 'than to know what you're doing and be completely terrified.'

'Is that actually true?' asked Sceptile, looking ahead at the entrance to Giruphin.

'Well we're about to find out aren't we?' Milotic smiled. The five of them had come up to the gates of Giruphin at last, with the machamp stopping them from moving any further. Behind him, a hawlucha was sitting behind a circular desk ticking off some paperwork, his yellow eyes scanning them as they walked closer.

'State your business.' demanded Machamp, his palms coming within inches of Milotic's face. She didn't back down.

'Just travelers.' she stated, as the four men stood behind the one woman. 'We are passing by Giruphin.'

'Yeah, we're not part of the Clan of Shadows.' said Electivire, shaking his head and smiling. Charizard dug his claw into the back of Electivires thigh, causing him to wince.

'Hmm...' Machamp scrutinized each of them closely as Hawlucha scribbled down another few notes. 'You all look rather worse for wear.'

'Isn't everyone these days?' asked Gallade. Machamp slowly nodded.

'Usually those who come in contact with the Clan of Shadows end up dead or missing.' he said, his eyes following down Sceptile's scar.

'Well I guess you could say we're pretty darn good at surviving.' Sceptile said, bigging himself and his friends up.

'Or extremely lucky.' nodded Milotic, to which Sceptile shrugged in relative agreement.

'Oh I think we're good.' Charizard stepped forward, holding out the black tracker he had in his hand. 'This is a tracker that the Clan of Shadows tried to plant on our friend but we ripped it off.'

'You ripped it off?' Hawlucha shouted over as Machamp examined the stone closely.

'Yes.' said Charizard, the other four nodding behind him. 'Planted by a Zoroark.'

'A Zoroark you say?' Machamp opened his eyes wide while Hawlucha let out a squawk. 'Haven't seen any of them in Charom.'

'And for good reason!' said Gallade, with Charizard retracting his tracker. 'Now can we get in?'

'Alright, I see no reason why not.' Machamp folded his four arms and tapped his foot on the ground. 'Hawlucha, let them in.'

Hawlucha nodded and pulled on a lever underneath his round desk, causing the metal doors of Giruphin to open for them.

'Thank you.' bowed Charizard, and his team walked through the entrance. When they had stepped through and were clear a couple of metres, they heard the huge gates close behind them. They were now facing a gargantuan industrial complex, with pokemon of all types darting in and out of buildings and across streets, as well as constant noise and music being blared from large speakers spread across the block.

'That was...easy.' Sceptile said as they continued their travels, doing well to avoid bumping into anyone. Gallade nodded in agreement as they passed by a small cafe where a waitress bustled over to a customer sitting in an outside table reading a newspaper.

'Can I get you anything?' she asked. The pokemon lowered the paper and looked past the waitress's shoulder to see Gallade's familiar and annoying face along with some others he recognized.

'No thank you.' he replied, his unblinking eyes fixed on them as they walked past him while Milotic reiterated what Sceptile had said.

'Yes...almost too easy.'

* * *

The air had turned colder as Zoroark traveled more north, passing through Sheasip city while disguised as a linoone. He had done well to avoid Aryil Town which was home to all sorts of unpleasant pokemon, and he was glad he did because he didn't appreciate the freezing temperatures there too much anymore. He continued his journey until he reached Sheasip City, which was much more rural looking than the likes of Tanapas and Giruphin. He walked past streets of small houses made mostly from stone instead of steel. Zoroark hitched up his little bag over his back as it had almost slipped, barely exposing the contents to a passing by pokemon. Zoroark gave a little smile at the stranger and continued his walk until he reached a corner of the street and turned to the right and out of sight. He stepped back into the shadows of a nearby home, checking the windows to see if anyone was looking then transformed from linoone back to his original form. He sighed as he lowered his bag from his shoulder and held it in his two hands. He reached in to adjust his item, sinking it lower so it would be less likely to be seen by passersby. He looked back up, scanning left and right and saw nobody in the tiny street he had placed himself in.

'Oh hello?' a frail old voice came from directly underneath Zoroark, causing him to jump up. He spun round, extending his sharp claws, only to stop when the pokemon spoke again.

'Who's there?' it was a rather kindly and gentle old voice coming from the palossand that had emerged from the ground. She was looking about, seemingly not knowing that Zoroark was standing in front of her. Zoroark slowly retracted his talons and stood looking at her, his bag hanging from his forearm.

'Hello.' he said.

'I'm sorry my love,' Palossand gave a tinkering smile. 'my eyesight is very bad. I can't see a thing!'

'That's okay.' Zoroark said, as the two of them stood in the little path together. Palossand continued to smile despite looking past Zoroark, not knowing where he was.

'You have a nice voice.' she smiled, still not looking where he was. 'What is your name?'

'I...' Zoroark paused for a second after hearing the compliment. He lowered his head slightly and stared at a small weed growing out of the pavement he was standing on. '...I'm nobody.' he eventually replied. Palossand gave a little tut.

'Oh my dear, don't be like that.' she exclaimed, edging slightly forward. Zoroark looked down at her, not used to many pokemon coming close to him of their own accord. 'You are someone, and you are special.'

'...You don't need to worry about that.' Zoroark gave an unexpected smile, and not a malicious one either but a genuinely warm-hearted one.

'What do you mean?'

Zoroark sniffed.

'We're all going to be special soon, old lady.' he said, as a small splash of rain dropped on his head. The skies had started to get cloudier as afternoon began its descent into evening. Palossand let out a little sigh.

'Young man we are already special.' she insisted, as the rain began to fall faster. 'Each and every one of us does our bit for Charom.'

'Not yet.' said Zoroark, his smile fading slightly. 'But trust me, I am going to do something very special soon. With this.'

Zoroark pulled the object inside his bag out and held it close to his chest. The golden seed seemed to absorb every rain drop that hit it.

'What is it?' poor Palossand could not make it out.

'Something that will save Charom.' Zoroark stuffed the Seed of Endeavors back into his little bag and stood up straight, giving off a gentlemanly vibe to her. 'With this, I will make sure that every pokemon in Charom is special.'

With that, Zoroark shifted into a flying pokemon and soared away with the Seed of Endeavors tucked away, leaving old, blind Palossand alone in the rain.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Morality and Mortality

**Chapter Fourteen: Morality and Mortality**

'That was really hard.' Scizor panted as he eventually reunited with Lopunny and Gardevoir. 'Don't make me do that again.'

'I bet if there was a pile of money at the top of the cliff,' said Lopunny, as Scizor knelt down and rested his elbows on his knees. 'you would have reached us in record time.'

Gardevoir laughed while Scizor looked up at Lopunny, his breath visible thanks to the cold air.

'You know me too well, Lopsy.' he sighed, allowing her to help him up to his feet.

'I do, don't I?' she smiled, reaching up and brushing off some dust from Scizor's shoulder.

'When did you two meet?' asked Gardevoir curiously, watching the two of them smiling affectionately at each other.

'You already know the answer to that, don't you?' Scizor tapped his head, indicating that Gardevoir was reading his mind.

'I wanted to see if you would tell the truth.' Gardevoir admitted. 'You're sharp Scizor.'

'Nothing gets past me.' Scizor shrugged. A shadow zoomed over his head, causing him to give a start and duck back down, only for it to be Togekiss carrying Armaldo. He lowered himself to the ground, looking just as tired as Scizor, so the old fossil pokemon could shift off and stand on the ground.

'You were saying?' Lopunny gave another smirk at Scizor. He gave her a playful poke with his claw.

'I mean you two seem to have a genuine bond.' Gardevoir continued, as Armaldo gave Togekiss a pat on the head for his troubles. 'It's weird that you really only have known each other for a few days and there is a lot of affection.'

'Oh stop.' Scizor turned away, his voice wry.

'I think he's blushing.' Lopunny's warm smile seemed to be a bright light amongst the fog.

'How can you tell?' Togekiss commented, he and Armaldo joining them.

'Well I think this is wonderful.' Armaldo beamed at all of the younger pokemon around him. 'It is crucial that bonds are formed among this group. They don't even need to be romantic, just as long as they are strong and effort is put in.'

'Effort is key to all relationships.' nodded Gardevoir. 'Perhaps the most important key of all.'

'What about you, Togekiss?' Armaldo smiled down at his friend. 'You got a nice lady for yourself?'

'Meh.' Togekiss gave a small shrug. 'Don't find that stuff all that engaging.'

Gardevoir gave an understanding nod while Scizor furrowed his brow slightly.

'Guys!'

Lucario had clambered up the cliff and was making his way towards his team through the mist while pointing ahead of them. They made space for him to join their little circle.

'Over there is the main hub of Pariliun.' he explained, as where he was pointing, multiple flying pokemon were made out through the dense fog. 'It is there where I want you guys to request a public meeting with Lord Noivern.'

'How are we going to do that?' asked Togekiss.

'In the centre of the town, there is large bell.' said Lucario, as they started their walk towards Pariliun, the cute little houses becoming more and more visible. 'Ring it five times and Noivern will hear it and come to your aid.' Lucario then tapped Lopunny on her shoulder. 'You do the talking.'

'Me?' Lopunny pointed at herself. 'Why me?'

'You were a news reporter.' said Lucario, slowly holding Armaldo by the shoulder and drifting to his left. 'You should be good at explaining what is going on.'

'Where are you two going?' Scizor frowned, noticing Lucario and Armaldo detaching themselves from them.

'I'm hiding!' Lucario hissed, his voice lowering as he noticed several pokemon fly out the town above him. 'And Armaldo will be my lookout!'

With that, he yanked Armaldo by the arm, and the two of them darted round the side of a small wall and out of sight.

'Huh.' Scizor grunted as he, Lopunny, Togekiss and Gardevoir all stepped foot in the little town square. _Vague planning_ , Scizor thought to himself. _He looks as if he's in a rush_. Almost instantly, the fog disappeared to be replaced by a lovely looking village filled with little stalls and pretty ornaments. The four of them gazed around to see content looking pokemon chatting with one another, playing and trading goods with one another, all with excellent manners and politeness.

'Chipper bunch aren't they?' said Lopunny.

'Well I wouldn't be as worried if I were them.' said Togekiss, looking up at a fearow soaring in, carrying a parcel in it's long beak. 'The Clan of Shadows will have a spot of trouble getting here won't they?'

'Something isn't right though.' Scizor muttered, causing Lopunny to turn sharply.

'What makes you say that?'

'Their smiles...' Scizor watched as two pokemon greeted each other, shaking hands. '...They seem painted on.'

Gardevoir also observed the actions of everyone around her, her eyes carefully examining their actions. Their trains of thought were quickly disrupted by a pokemon landing in front of them with a thud, then springing it's wings up in a circus-like welcome.

'Hello travelers.' said the farfetch'd, standing up straight to address the four of them. 'What can I do for you today?'

'Oh hello.' Lopunny shook her ears off in an effort to look presentable. 'Well we would like to call an audience with Lord Noivern.'

Farfetch'd tweaked his beak and pointed his long spring onion in her face, causing her to recoil slightly at the smell.

'Lord Noivern does not hold unexpected audiences.' he reprimanded her in a rather snooty, professional tone. 'To do so, you must approach the middle of the town and...'

'Yeah we know about the bell.' Scizor scowled and stepped forward, his powerful frame causing Farfetch'd to gulp. 'We were going to ring it before you stepped in, mister librarian.'

'What our friend is trying to say here,' Gardevoir rested her hand on Scizor's shoulder while Togekiss smiled at the sudden swing in demeanor that Scizor had instilled in Farfetch'd. 'is that we would like you to guide us to this bell in order for us to speak to him.'

'...Very well.' Farfetch'd shook himself, obviously flustered. He turned and beckoned to them. 'Follow me.'

He then turned and marched forward with the four of them following him closely. Lopunny leaned into Scizor and grabbed him tightly by the bicep with two hands.

'Oh Scizor...' she looked up at him, slightly biting her lip. 'You know how you look when you handle situations like that?'

'Judging by your reactions,' Scizor gave a satisfied smile. 'I can imagine I look pretty fucking good.'

Meanwhile, Lucario was observing what was happening while crouched behind a large patch of long grass between two houses. Armaldo stood behind him, using his bulky frame to help hide Lucario from potential onlookers.

'Alright.' whispered Lucario, noticing Farfetch'd leading them away. 'Let's move.'

'Lucario,' said Armaldo, as the two started to make their way across the cliffs while hidden, ducking down as if they were stealthy ninjas. 'what if Glaceon isn't here?'

'Well that's what we are here to find out.' Lucario murmured, brushing past a small tree and stopping next to one particular building that looked abandoned. 'Cos I am not leaving here until we find out the truth.'

The four in the middle of the town had now approached the large bell structure. Farfetch'd stood next to it and gestured.

'Go on then.' he said, as a couple of onlookers had gathered to see what was happening and who these pokemon were. Lopunny took a couple of steps forward, her little arm reaching for the rope under the bell. She then rang it five times, causing an echoing chime to reverberate around the square and Lopunny backed off due to the sound being extremely sensitive in her huge ears.

'Remember to cover me.' Lucario squatted down and slid underneath the small wooden homestead. He felt the dirt underneath him crumble off as he positioned himself in the small pit where he could observe what was going on as well as hear Armaldo behind him. Gardevoir located Lucario's position and readied herself. There was a large flapping sound overhead, causing everyone to look up at the powerful looking pokemon descending down from the air. Lord Noivern landed gracefully in between Lopunny and his bell, his head bowed, the pokemon around him clapping.

'Good day.' Noivern said, his voice was deep and regal sounding, fitting for someone called 'lord'. He furled up his wings and observed Lopunny from head to toe. 'You called me? What for?'

'...Lord Noivern.' Lopunny steadied herself as she looked at the authority figure in front of her. She took a deep breath. 'We are here as freedom fighters.'

Noivern raised his eyebrows.

'I see. A noble cause.'

'We have to do something first.' continued Lopunny. Lucario still stayed hidden, waiting for Gardevoir to take action. 'It requires you Lord Noivern.'

'Does it now?' Noivern's face suddenly became stern and foreboding. 'You don't think I am aware of the methods of the Clan of Shadows and how they disrupt peace in all the regions of Charom?'

'We are aware too.' said Togekiss as he and Scizor flanked Lopunny. 'They use tracking devices that are unseen to the eye, and can only be detected through certain ways.'

'Indeed.' Lopunny was finding her confidence now. 'What we need to do is convince you of the innocence of a certain pokemon. The best way to do that is by using the amazing power of our friend, Gardevoir.'

Lopunny gestured at Gardevoir, who gracefully walked forward and extended her hand for Noivern to take.

'It is an honor, my lord.' she said, as Noivern bent his neck to kiss her hand. 'I am here to help.'

'We require your co-operation.' Lopunny continued. Armaldo gave a little chuckle at seeing her grow into this leadership role. Farfetch'd turned sharply at the sound of it and causing Lucario to grip the soil tightly, fearing that Armaldo would give away his position. Farfetch'd looked back at Lopunny directing Gardevoir and Noivern where to stand as more and more citizens came to watch what was going on. Farfetch'd then stroked his beak with his spring onion, and sharply turned towards where Armaldo was hiding.

'What are you doing there?' he asked, suddenly walking into Armaldo's space. His funny looking feet flicked some dirt into Lucario's face, almost catching him in the eye and blinding him. Lucario rubbed his face and saw Farfetch'd turn in front of where Armaldo was standing. He held his breath and looked back at Gardevoir raising her hand in front of Lord Noivern. He cleared his mind, ready for the mind link to begin.

'State your business.' Farfetch'd jabbed his onion into Armaldos belly.

'Easy, easy.' Armaldo insisted. 'I'm with them.' He pointed over at Lopunny and the rest. Farfetch'd gave him a skeptical look.

'Why are you not joining them?'

'I just need to ask a few questions.' said Armaldo. 'Say, I have a question for you.'

'Alright then.' said Farfetch'd, relaxing slightly. 'What is it?'

'Have you seen a Glaceon here?' asked Armaldo. Behind and underneath him, Lucario's heart gave a few skips. _I'm finally going to find out_!

'Oh...' Farfetch'd suddenly dropped his uptight demeanor and his face suddenly became sad. '...It's terrible business.'

'What do you mean?' Armaldo took a slight step backwards as Lucario's blood turned icy cold.

'Poor Glaceon...' said Farfetch'd turning away, and looking off the edge of the cliff below at the swirling sea far below. '...She couldn't take the news. It killed her inside.'

'What are you talking about?' Armaldo was panicking slightly but that was nothing to what Lucario was feeling.

'No...' Lucario dug his fingers deep into the earth, his teeth clenched and his eyes streaming.

'She had been through so much when we welcomed her here.' said Farfetch'd, continuing his long observation of the blue sea. 'However, the recent news that her former flame Lucario had killed the queen broke her inside and I don't think she could carry on.'

'You don't mean...' Armaldo looked around in total shock. Farfetch'd then slowly pointed his onion down at the water.

'That evening she threw herself off the cliff.' he said slowly and softly. 'It was too overwhelming for her. A couple of the villagers saw it and tried to stop her but they were too late. It was very distressing for us all and we are all trying to move on.'

Armaldo stayed completely quiet as over in the centre, something was going wrong.

'Gardevoir?' Lopunny said, resting her hand on Gardevoir's shoulder. 'What's the matter?'

'He isn't...connected.' Gardevoir's face was strained as Noivern looked at her with a puzzled expression.

'What is going on?' he asked as whispers emerged from all onlookers who were unsure of what was happening as well. Suddenly, Gardevoir screamed and fell backwards, causing Noivern and Lopunny to be blown back by a blast of psychic energy. It was Lucario. The news had hit him with the force of an atomic bomb, and it had caused his aura to engulf his mind furiously. He dug his hands deep into the ground while the blue energy sizzled from every part of him. He was totally numb. His mind was going crazy. Armaldo kept turning back and forth between the blue light underneath the little home and the perplexed Farfetch'd.

'What is that?' he asked, pointing at the aura.

'...I...' Armaldo was completely out of things to do and say. He had nothing. The situation was overwhelming to all the Shining Beacons.

'What is going on!?' Noivern shouted again as Scizor picked up Gardevoir who was whimpering.

'I don't know!' he yelled back, gently caressing Gardevoirs face. 'Gardevoir, whats happening?'

'His mind is broken.' she pined as Togekiss sharply turned towards the blue light. 'I don't know how but I am unable to connect him to anything right now.'

'Fuck.' Togekiss gritted his teeth and swiftly propelled himself forward, slipping underneath Lucario's hiding spot. He tucked himself underneath the shaking Lucario then shot off past Armaldo and Farfetch'd, who had another thing to add to his list of confusing moments of the day.

'I'm taking you to safety!' said the ascending Togekiss. The heartbroken Lucario sat on top of him with his head in his hands.

'Just stop anywhere.' he shook, his tears flying off his face as Togekiss soared higher up the cliff to its tallest point. 'I don't care anymore. Fuck it.'

'Lucario I will not stop helping you.' Togekiss replied, wind rushing through both if their skin. The two of them stopped at the very highest point of the mountain and dropped down to settle. Lucario stumbled off Togekiss's back and walked to the rocky edge of the cliff, falling to his knees. He stared blankly into the returning mist, the tears falling harder.

'Lucario...' Togekiss slowly glided up to him, his face full of sorrow. 'Is Glaceon..?'

'...Gone.' Lucario said bluntly, the quiet of the mountaintop further emphasizing the loneliness of his situation. 'She's dead.'

The horrible silence was cut across by a distant rumble in the clouds. Thunder had emitted. The clouds a hundred metres above them had begun to swirl and become grey. Togekiss had no idea what to say while Lucario had no idea what to do. It was the worst feeling anyone could feel.

'...I'm so sorry.' Togekiss settled next to Lucario, his soft wing resting on his back. Lucario continued to look out at the vast land below him, eventually mouthing the words 'course you are'.

'I am though.' Togekiss insisted, his wing gently caressing the back of Lucario's neck. 'Why would I not be?'

'It's not about that.' Lucario glared ahead of him. His voice was cracking as he wiped away the salty tears pouring from his eyes. 'It's enough saying that you're sorry but right now it is not important. What is important is that we avenge her.'

He looked at Togekiss with a steely expression.

'Nothing will stand in my way.' he told him, his hands gripping his thighs tightly. 'I will make sure that Zoroark will die.'

'And that is the solution?' asked Togekiss, moving closer into Lucario's frame. Lucario pursed his lips tightly as the full gravity of the situation hit him. He nodded and shut his eyes tight to stop more tears from flooding his cheeks.

'It is all I want to do.' he cried, slowly lowering his head into Togekiss's wing. Togekiss then put both of them tightly around Lucario, whose legs gave way beneath him. He relinquished his kneeling position and flopped down into Togekiss's warm body, the two of them looking like a mother cradling her upset child.

* * *

Giruphin City had only increased in density and aggression the further Charizard's team ventured in. Everywhere they looked there were chases, fights and police pokemon attempting to maintain the peace between citizens, some engaging in brutal scraps while others merely had minor spats if one was looking at the other funny. Either way, it made Milotic squirm.

'I don't like this.' she said under her breath, as they navigated their way through the winding streets. 'Every turn I think someone will start on us.'

'Not to worry.' Electivire was the one guiding them. 'I don't think they would dare mess with Charizard or Gallade.'

Sceptile cleared his throat, causing Electivire to shoot him a look.

'And maybe Sceptile.' he admitted. 'That scar makes you look kind of hard.'

'You considered a tough guy here?' asked Charizard, who was on Electivire's left while Gallade walked on his right. Electivire let out a chuckle.

'Charizard, there were multiple reasons I ran away from here.' he said, as Sceptile and Milotic traveled behind him. 'I might have looked like your big bad man in Tanapas but not here.'

'These guys don't look up to much.' said Gallade, observing a loudred slam his table outside a restaurant after losing a game of cards to a throh. 'If they give us any trouble it should be no problem.'

'This is the place.' said Electivire, throwing up his hand and stopping his group from walking any further. 'I welcome you guys to my favorite place in the city, The Rusty Shell Bell.'

Electivire threw out his arms to present a small building dimly lit by a couple of hanging lights above the door. The large glowing sign stating the name of the place had a couple of light bulbs broken and the yellow paint on the outside wall was peeling off.

'...This is a pub.' Charizard said, looking at Electivire who was beaming at the shoddy little place with his hands on his hips.

'Yeah!' he replied.

'Why did I get the feeling that your very favorite place in the land would be a terrible looking pub?' asked Gallade, folding his arms.

'Are you sure about this, Electivire?' Milotic said in his ear, her eyes observing the overall lameness of the place. Electivire turned to them all.

'Look we don't need to stay.' he explained. 'Metang is likely to be inside at this time of day, and he has something that can help us with the tracker.'

'Metang?' Sceptile looked at him.

'The friend I was talking about.'

They all nodded, and at Electivire's beckoning, they all crammed themselves through the front door as a fair distance behind them, Bisharp loomed out of the shadows he was hiding in and prepared to follow through. The five heroes all squeezed down a flight of stairs and found themselves in a medium sized room with multiple tables scattered around with a number of pokemon sitting down, drinking and chatting. Excluding Electivire, the newcomers all felt very out of place.

'Yo!' Electivire waved his hand over at the barmaid, who let out a little gasp and almost dropped the glass she was cleaning.

'Electivire!'

She quickly walked around the bar and bustled towards the group with a huge smile on her pretty face.

'Oh hun, I missed you!' she gave Electivire a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. She gave another warm smile as she pinched Electivire's cheeks. 'I think you are needing a drink!'

'Not now, Tsareena.' he wagged his finger. 'Quite tempting but no. We're on a mission and time is of the presents.'

'Of the essence.' Milotic whispered in his ear.

'Oh Electivire!' Tsareena moaned. 'It's been so long, you need to fill me in! Who are your new friends? What have you been up to?'

'Later.' Electivire insisted, grabbing Tsareena's hands as her smile became a little pout.

'Really?' Sceptile asked, looking longingly at the drinks on display behind the bar. 'I'm parched!'

'So am I.' said Milotic, also staring at a cup of berry juice being drank by a random pokemon. Charizard sighed.

'Please my lady,' he acknowledged Tsareena. 'could you fetch us all some drinks to go?'

'Of course!' Tsareena dashed around the back of the bar, quickly filling up five beakers with luscious red berry juice and handed them out to the travelers.

'So what else can I do you for?' she smiled at Electivire as Sceptile and Milotic gulped down their drinks while Gallade scanned the area for shady looking pokemon.

'Do you know if Metang is here?' he asked, tilting his head.

'Oh is he ever not here?' sighed Tsareena. 'Seriously, he has been on that downstairs computer almost every day for the past month since you left. He's like a big child!'

Electivire laughed while Milotic frowned at Tsareena's use of the male pronouns. Gallade thought he heard a noise behind him. He looked round and up at the stairs that they had come down, only to see shadow.

'We need to see him.' said Charizard. 'Electivire says he can help us with something.'

'This way then.' Tsareena beckoned at them, with Gallade shooting one last look up at the top of the stairs. Tsareena called over to the bar. 'Spritzee! Watch the bar until I'm back.'

'Pardon me, Miss Tsareena,' Milotic came up to her side as Tsareena guided the group across the dimly-lit room. 'but why do you refer to Metang as 'he'? Aren't the Metang line genderless?'

'There are two genders dear, male and female.' Tsareena laughed, as the passing image of Milotic caught the eye of many customers. 'These 'genderless' pokemon do actually have them, they're just a little bit confused.'

'Or mentally ill.' said Gallade under his breath which made Charizard splutter out an aghast laugh. Sceptile was getting a bit more uncomfortable as he felt constant gazes latching onto Milotic. He edged slightly closer to her, causing a few of them to go back to their drinks.

'Just down here.' Tsareena opened a door in the far wall, leading to yet another flight of stairs. One by one the travelers all clambered down, with Gallade being the last. He paused again and took another look around at the pub room. Tsareena stood looking at him.

'Anything the matter sweetie?' she asked, as Gallade turned backed to her.

'...Nothing.' Gallade forced a smile at Tsareena's kindness. He then raised his voice so his friends could hear him from downstairs. 'Actually, I think I will stay here. You guys can fill me in when I am finished.'

They acknowledged what he said and continued their walk, with Tsareena giving another infectious smile.

'I'll fetch you another drink then!'

'That would be nice.' said Gallade, still scanning the area, slightly paranoid at anyone who could be spying on them.

'Then you can tell me everything about you guys!' Tsareena brought a new drink over to him, which he accepted. She pulled over two seats and they sat down to start talking, as over in a shadowy corner of the room, Gallade's most hated pokemon stood, ready to relay all information back.

* * *

'Metang!'

Electivire brushed aside some electrical equipment and stood facing the steel pokemon, his arms outstretched.

'Electivire!' Metang yelled loudly, floating up higher than when he was observing his monitor. 'You're back!'

'Told you I'd return to Giruphin!' Electivire exclaimed. 'Come here you!'

The two embraced in a hug that looked quite sore on Electivire's part. Charizard, Sceptile and Milotic all stood behind him in this small room filled to the brim with computers and other complicated metal objects.

'What mischief have you been up to anyway?' Metangs muffled voice was faintly heard in the midst of Electivire's fur.

'Dude, you would not believe the time I have had.' Electivire grinned, relinquishing his grip. 'In Tanapas I have been chased, arrested, tricked, arrested again, beaten up, technically kidnapped, threatened, tricked again-'

'This just sounds like what you're usually doing in Tanapas.' Metang smirked.

'Well not at such an extreme level.' Electivire shrugged. Behind him, Sceptile cleared his throat, causing Electivire to cease his reunion.

'These are my friends.' Electivire presented the others so they could now get a good look at Metang. Charizard's eyes widened while Milotic clapped her tail to her mouth.

'You're a shiny!?' Sceptile said excitedly.

'Sure am.' Metang nodded, his silver body shining in the reflection of the computer screens while the golden spikes covering him glimmered. 'You ever seen shinies before?'

'Not many.' said Charizard, with Milotic and Sceptile nodding in agreement. 'I've lived on Charom for a long time and I may have only seen three or four.'

'It's never gonna be normal is it?' laughed Metang. 'Nice to meet you all!'

'Electivire, you never said!' Milotic stared at him.

'What difference does it make?' Electivire asked defensively, throwing out his arms. 'Would it have changed your perspective on things?'

'No!' now it was Milotic on the defense. 'It's just a nice topic of conversation.'

'It doesn't faze me.' Metang said, his reassuring voice projecting loudest. 'Anyway, what brings you back Electivire? Thought you'd be up in the bar getting shit-faced!'

'We need your help.' said Electivire, taking the tracker off Charizard and showing it to Metang. 'With a little bit of your technical jiggery-pokery.'

'Is this a tracker?' asked Metang, receiving it off Electivire and examining it.

'Yep.'

'And what do you want me to do with it?' he asked, turning it back and forth in his metal claw.

'We want to see if you can trace its origin.' said Charizard. He waved around at all the wires and computers poking out of the wall. 'Using any of this...stuff.'

'I think the holographic info projector can do the trick.' said Metang, gently tossing the tracker back and forth between his claws.

'Does that show us where it's from?' asked Sceptile.

'It will manage to detail everything about it.' said Metang, beckoning them over to a small machine shaped like an oval bowl. 'So things that come up will include what substances were used to make it, how long ago it was created and of course, whereabouts was it forged.'

'That's all we need.' Charizard nodded. 'Fantastic!'

They all gathered round the machine as Metang fiddled about with some controls underneath it. It was silver, with long wires protruding from underneath the bowl-like shape that looked as it acted as something to station whatever object was placed in it. Metang then flicked a little switch which extended a small index in the centre of the bowl and held up the tracker.

'Could someone place this in the centre of the bowl?'

Milotic dipped her tail, seizing hold of the tracker and carefully placed it into the little clamp that had appeared. It fitted round and sank back into the flat surface, seemingly activating some yellow lights on the rim round it.

'Alright,' Metang raised himself up from his tinkering. They all formed a circle round the projector which had started projecting little sparks of energy. 'let's do this.'

They all watched as images began to appear in the air, projected from little holes in the machine. They flickered a little at the start but then, an image of the tracker was viewed clear as day with some texts of information appearing beside it. Sceptile was amazed. He had never seen technology like this especially since he had grown up in a place where tech was practically unknown.

'Here we go.' Charizard rolled his finger down the lists of information projected with a yellow light. He scanned slowly down and then his fingers and eyes rested on one specific part of it. 'Aha!'

'What does it say?' asked Electivire.

'The place that this thing was created,' Charizard read out loud. 'Kron'fa Cavern!'

'Where the heck is that?' asked Sceptile.

'A place on the very coast of Charom.' Charizard told them. 'It's in between Aryil Town and...here.'

'Giruphin!?' Electivire yelped.

'Afraid so.'

'What is it you guys are looking for?' asked Metang curiously.

'This tracker is from the Clan of Shadows.' said Charizard, causing Metang's eyes to shoot wide open. 'And I think we just found their hideout.'

'The Clan of Shadows?!' Metang exclaimed loudly.

'Keep it down!' Charizard hissed as Metang's robotic voice reverberated around the hall of machinery.

'Sorry!' Metang started to whisper. 'It's just...That's a pretty big deal right? Are you planning to lead some sort of assault on them?'

'Not quite,' said Charizard. 'but this we need to show this to Mayor Dusknoir.'

Charizard plucked the tracker from the projector machine, causing the whirring and the lights to cease. He addressed his teammates with a serious yet slightly victorious expression.

'This has taken us one step closer to saving Charom.' he said, tossing the tracker to Electivire who caught it with his antennae. 'I don't want to oversell this situation but I am really confident now. I think we can do this.'

'I think so too!' Sceptile nodded vigorously. 'I never would have possibly thought at the start of my journey that I would be at the heart of the uprising against the Clan of Shadows.'

'Like I said, let's not get ahead of ourselves.' Charizard reminded him as Milotic waved her tail happily.

'What are we waiting for then?' said Milotic, her voice fiery. 'Let's go get Dusknoir! The sooner we do that, the sooner Charom is safe!'

'Will I be safe though?' Metang asked tentatively, causing the rest of them to turn and look at him.

'What do you mean?' Electivire approached Metang slowly.

'Well now I'm part of this aren't I?' Metang said, his golden cross glimmering in different angles. 'What if they come after me? I can't fight them off, I haven't evolved!'

'Metang,' Electivire held up his hands to try and reassure him. 'the only way you would ever get found out is if I tell them. And you know me, I do not snitch.' Electivire gave a knowing nod at his friends. 'Believe me.'

Metang relaxed himself a bit. It was clear that he was not as well versed in the physical activities that Electivire often engaged in.

'I've missed you man.' said Metang. 'Please stay in Giruphin when all this is over. I don't think you should continue this life of crime.'

'Life of crime?' Electivire waved it off. 'What we are trying to do just now is the opposite of crime. I only did that stuff to help myself and to help you guys.'

Metang sighed.

'When was the last time you saw Sneasel?' he looked at Electivire with rather sad eyes. 'Or Tirtouga? Any of them? It doesn't work out for everyone.'

'I know.' Electivire clenched his fist as Charizard, Milotic and Sceptile all stood back, learning more about Electivire and wishing Gallade was there to understand. 'It's not something I want to do, but I have to.'

'Just come work here!' Metang waved about at all his tech. 'I'm sure Tsareena would be more than happy to give you a job! I'll even recommend you to one of the nearby garages knowing how much you like working on stuff!'

'...He is right, Electivire.' Charizard spoke up. Electivire turned to him as Metang fiddled with some wires that had tangled round his arm. 'A life of stealing and misdemeanor is something that I am responsible for cracking down on and I don't feel like apprehending you right now. I recommend you take one of these offers for your own good.'

'Charizard...' Electivire shook his head at the ground. '...I do want to but right now it's all I know. It's going to be difficult to adapt.'

'It's difficult for us to adapt to this dangerous quest,' Milotic raised her tail and caressed Electivire's cheek as he looked up at her with a sad expression. 'but we're doing it though. If we can fight the Clan of Shadows then you can change your ways.'

'It's okay to be afraid of change.' Sceptile added. 'We all need to do it though.'

They all stood looking at Electivire, who was wondering how the straightforward mission had turned into a campaign for him to try and better himself and his life. He looked at Sceptile who had an encouraging expression on him as well as Milotic, who had lowered her tail and adorned her sweet smile again. Charizard stood where he was with his arms folded as if he was expecting him to do what he said. He then turned to Metang and sighed, seeing the pained expression in his eyes and knowing that he had done enough.

'Okay,' he conceded, causing everyone to smile. 'When we're done and I come back to Giruphin I will clean up my act.'

'You promise you will come back?' Metang requested, as Sceptile clapped Electivire on the shoulder.

'I promise.'

* * *

'Oh that is precious.' Tsareena crooned as Gallade finished telling her about his wife, passing him another glass of berry juice. 'It does my heart so good to know that romance is not dead in this land.'

'It is on life support however.' Gallade said, raising the glass to his mouths and sipping. 'Has been for a while. That's something that the Clan of Shadows isn't responsible for.'

'Is this you trying to make the young pokemon of Charom scapegoats?' smiled Tsareena, crossing her long legs and seating herself opposite Gallade again.

'Not at all.' Gallade shook his head. 'Where did you get that impression?'

'You have a very experienced way of talking.' Tsareena told him, her eyes fixed on Gallades mouth as he drank more. 'You fit the description of someone fed up with the new generation.'

'I'm not fed up though.' Gallade shrugged. 'I just think that relationships need to be taken seriously and not just brushed aside if they go wrong.'

'Explain.'

'Well,' Gallade leaned forward and pressed his elbows on to the table. 'it is going to be harder for those to settle down in later life with someone they love if they spread their legs for anyone.'

Tsareena spat out her drink.

'That's a terrible thing to say!' she managed a grin as she wiped her mouth.

'I'm not wrong though.' said Gallade, gesturing around him. 'It's a small wonder that those with multiple partners throughout their lives can't remain faithful or just end up splitting with them more often.'

'I see your point,' said Tsareena. 'but we should let pokemon live and let live right?'

'They have every right to and I'm not trying to stop them.' clarified Gallade. 'I'm just trying to express my opinion from experience.'

'Well I have enjoyed listening to your insight.' Tsareena smiled, her slender legs propped up on the table. 'You ever considered running for a position?'

'Why do people keep telling me that?' Gallade gave an exasperated grin and finished his drink.

'Honey, I would vote for you in a heartbeat.' Tsareena leaned in closer to take his cup away. 'I think we these cities could do with someone who actually has morals and ethics.' She then waved off her thoughts. 'Anyway, come on. You need to tell me about what you guys are doing here.'

Gallade glanced around at his surroundings. The closest table to them comprised of a nuzleaf, kricketot and crabrawler engaging in a heated debate over whose card hand was better. Just behind them, a raticate slurred drunkenly at passers by.

'We're on a mission.' He looked back at Tsareena. Over in the shadowy corner, Bisharp tilted his head very slightly. 'There are more of us in our group but we have split into different factions to different locations. We came here to Giruphin while my wife and her team have gone to Pariliun. Some of the others have nestled somewhere in the Twotun Forest down south.'

'So what are your friends doing with Metang?' asked Tsareena, her fingers stroking the edges of the table.

'I don't know the specifics,' said Gallade. 'but Electivire says he has the stuff necessary to help locate where the Clan of Shadows are.'

'I knew Electivire would try and do the right thing in the end.' Tsareena noticed Gallade slightly curling his lip and frowned. 'What's the matter?'

'Sorry,' Gallade shook his head at the table while Bisharp processed every word being said while hidden. 'it's just I think I have been very harsh on Electivire recently. Through no direct fault of his own, he was the tracker for the Clan to attack Tanapas.'

'Oh no...' Tsareena raised her fingers to her mouth. 'Poor Electivire just has the worst luck.'

'Really?' Gallade narrowed his eyes at her. 'My city was destroyed and your reaction is to sigh at Electivire's-'

'Oh I didn't mean that!' Tsareena took hold of one of Gallades arms. 'I just thought that I needed to establish how well I know Electivire and how he would never intentionally do something like that.'

'How long have you known him for?' Gallade asked.

'Years now.' Tsareena told him. 'See his father left him when he hatched and his mother had to work around the clock, so he spent a lot of time with some rather rough pokemon. He became a local here when he decided to distance themselves from them and we have been friends ever since.'

Tsareena smiled at the thought of him while Gallade blinked.

'He was still committing crimes in Tanapas though.' said Gallade.

'I think it rubbed off on him even after he was done.' Tsareena carried on. 'I know how hard it is to leave something when you have been in the thick of it for so long.'

'Yeah...' Gallade murmured as he raised his glass to his mouth for a final time. '...Tell me about it.'

There was a call from his left.

'We did it!'

It was the rest of the team as well as Metang. They strode over to their table with relatively happy looks on their faces. Gallade and Tsareena pushed back their chairs and stood to their feet.

'You got results?' Gallade asked them as Tsareena clapped her hands together.

'You're damn right we did.' said Sceptile as he and the others crowded around their table. 'Kron'fa Cavern.'

'That isn't far from here is it?' asked Gallade, as Bisharp let out the faintest of snorts.

'Fifteen miles north.' said Tsareena, glancing over to a map of Charom plastered on the wall. 'What is this for?'

'This is where the Clan of Shadows are located.' Charizard had leaned in slightly to say this which had caught the attention of Milotic.

'Why are you being more quiet?' she asked as Tsareena gasped. 'Wouldn't it be better if more pokemon knew?'

'You don't know who could be listening.' said Charizard, causing Gallade to dig his blade slightly into the table. 'Besides, I would prefer it if it was confidential right now. The sooner we get this info to the mayor then the quicker a more organized plan of attack can be initiated.'

'Let's understand who we are dealing with though.' Gallade said. 'It's Dusknoir. Do you really think he is capable of leading any sort of counter?'

'As long as it stays in the hands of the right pokemon.' Charizard explained. 'This information should be calculated and dealt with carefully.'

'We should get going then shouldn't we?' said Milotic as Metang shifted from side to side rather anxiously.

'Oh won't you stay for a bit longer?' Tsareena pleaded. 'Electivire, you have been away for so long and I find your friends very interesting.'

'Trust me darlin,' Electivire put his hands on her shoulders. 'I would love to stay too but I made a...commitment?' He looked round as if clarify this to which Gallade nodded. He turned back to her and gave a sympathetic smile. 'Yeah it's like I'm under contract.'

'So let me get this straight.' Tsareena put her hands on her hips. 'You go all this time without tying down a job that pays but you commit to this job that doesn't?'

'Okay, two things.' Electivire held out two stubby fingers as all his friends looked at him as if they all thought Tsareena made a good point. 'One; I was just discussing getting a job down there.'

'I convinced him to.' said Metang. They were all so focused on Electivire that none of them noticed Bisharp slowly stand up from his chair and walk up the stairs on the way to the door. Even so, Gallade managed to feel a rather chilling presence nearby but he dismissed it as paranoia.

'Yes thank you.' Electivire rolled his eyes at his friend. 'Two; I think saving the entire land is a bit more important than scraping some money together.' He looked round at everyone around him. 'I am coming to terms with that now.'

There were smiles from all around him. Charizard nodded his appreciation while Milotic beamed at Electivire. Even Gallade managed a small little grin that crept onto his face.

'Alright then.' Sceptile rolled back his shoulders and pointed to the door. 'What are we waiting for?'

'Good luck you guys!' Tsareena gave all of them a hug while Metang clapped his claws together encouragingly. 'I call dibs on being the one to serve you post-mission drinks once this is all done.'

'That is the best motivation ever.' smiled Sceptile as he received a warm grasp from Tsareena.

'Guys.' Metang piped up and caused them all to turn to him. He had a worried expression again as he stared around his friends, old and new.

'What's the matter?' asked Electivire.

'...You think you can do this?' he asked tentatively. 'I mean...so many have fallen to these pokemon. You are few of numbers but you do have your leads and your plans right? Please tell me you are confident and you have faith because I hate them. I hate the clan and I want them to go away.'

'Me too.' said Tsareena, resting her hand on Metang's arm as the two of them gazed at the new Shining Beacons over the table. 'Can we get reassurance? These are scary times.'

'...We will try.' Charizard gave a slow nod. 'I can't promise anything but-'

'We will win.' Electivire stepped in the way and slapped his hand down on the table with a solid thud. Everyone in the vicinity turned round at the noise to stare. Electivire was aware of his surroundings but decided to stand up straight and address the entire pub as a whole.

'We're going to beat the Clan of Shadows.' he said loudly and proudly. 'We may not be the toughest of fighters or the smartest or even the most prepared but we have something in common. We love this land. And we will do our fucking best to save it. Now let's go see the mayor now.'

With that, Electivire ushered his teammates up the stairs and out the door. Tsareena and Metang slowly moved their hands closer to one another in the wake of what had just happened. Not many customers had returned to their drinks and were staring at the exit where Electivire left.

'I like this new Electivire a lot.' Tsareena managed a faint whisper. Metang nodded in agreement.

'I believe in him.'

* * *

Perched on top of a nearby building, Bisharp resumed his spying of the beacons as they continued their journey on the way to Dusknoir's office. He watched as Electivire received praise from Sceptile and Milotic for how he had handled himself recently and also how Charizard managed to create a path for them to walk through the busy streets with just his frame and presence. Then Gallade stopped in his tracks and took another look back. He slowly scanned the city behind him. Bisharp tilted his head, thinking that Gardevoir could be telekinetically telling him that he was nearby. My mind may be somewhat linked to hers it seems, thought Bisharp, as Gallade continued to observe everyone until Sceptile told him to come along. He eventually gave up and followed his group once again. Bisharp then proceeded to pluck something off his chest, which turned out to be a tracker, identical to the one that had been stuck on Electivire. He tapped it four times with his blade-hands, causing it to glow slightly in a blue light similar to the colour that Hypno's eyes went when he used his power. He leaned in and whispered in to the tracker;

'Hypno? Get a portal ready. I have a lot to tell you.'


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Womans Worth

**Chapter Fifteen: A Woman's Worth**

'This could have worked out better.'

Lopunny sat on a bench looking out at the vast sea stationed beneath the insane height of the Pariliun Cliffs. The sky had changed to stormy grey and the spots of flying and water pokemon inhabiting the horizon had vanished. Lopunny felt drops of rain trickle down her face and sighed. She leaned back and took in the cold air attacking her body, wondering if they had even prepared for this mission correctly. She looked behind her back at the little town square that had seen Gardevoir's power backfire. Lord Noivern had taken her to see a medical expert just after it had all happened and remained remarkably cool about the whole thing. She still had no idea what had happened to set Lucario off and where he and Togekiss had gotten to, nor had she seen Armaldo since they went off.

'You okay?'

Lopunny turned to see Scizor, perched on the arm of the bench, somehow appearing there without Lopunny detecting him.

'Hey you.' She gave a loving smile as Scizor sidled off the arm and lay down on his back. 'You can sure act stealthy when you want. My ears don't miss much.'

'I thought of giving you a fright,' said Scizor, resting his head on Lopunny's lap who proceeded to gently rub his forehead. 'but in this current state I thought it was wise not to.'

'Glad to see you're maturing slightly.' Lopunny laughed, her soft hands caressing Scizor's face. 'How is Gardevoir?'

'Not bad.' said Scizor as the rain began to fall ever so faster. 'She is acting herself again but she is still a little bit shaky. Armaldo is with her though. As for the other two...'

Scizor trailed off.

'Where are they?' asked Lopunny, arching forward slightly.

'Hidden somewhere.' said Scizor flatly. 'The connection was severed because Lucario's actual mind broke in that moment. Glaceon is dead.'

Lopunny clapped her hand to her mouth and whimpered.

'No...'

'When he found out, it tore him up and ignited the aura that ended up blazing everything out of his mind.' explained Scizor. 'So it propelled Gardevoir back and stopped the mind link.'

'How do you know all this?'

'Huh?' Scizor tilted his head to a more upward angle. 'Oh, this is just Armaldo speculating. He seems pretty wise so I'll take his word for it.'

The two of them sat in silence as the drizzle came down even more rapidly. Lopunny's fur was dampening while the water bouncing off Scizor only increased her sodden appearance. Despite this, Scizor still thought she looked lovely. He stared up at her little mouth and her pleasant, twinkling eyes, seeing the vast ocean in her reflections.

'Do you like the rain?' he asked.

'Well usually when I'm lying in bed.' said Lopunny, wiping her face. 'I love hearing the stormy rain and thunder outside while knowing that I am tucked up all cosy and safe.'

'I don't know, maybe it's cos I spent so long in Shan'rala,' Scizor watched as the rain slid down his pincer and onto his bicep. 'that I just find myself loving the rain. It's soothing and refreshing.'

'Did Milotic's rain dance do that for you?' Lopunny asked, hoisting Scizor further up her lap.

'It may have done.' Scizor admitted. 'Wonder how they are getting on right now?'

'Probably better than us anyway.' muttered Lopunny, to which Scizor agreed. They spent the next few seconds in silence as they stared into each others eyes. Lopunny's sodden but pretty face contrasted with Scizor's battle worn red helmet. Lopunny then smiled again and leaned down to kiss him.

'I have never seen anything like this before.'

Scizor and Lopunny both jumped to their feet at the surprise voice that had piped up behind them. Scizor stood on top of the bench with his pincer raised, fearing that he had recognized it.

'Show yourself!' Lopunny demanded as she stood on the ground behind Scizor.

'Just look down Scizor.' the voice came from below where Scizor was standing. Popping his head out of the earth was a rather small yet powerful looking brown pokemon with a spiky steel helmet adorned on his head. His arms had similar blades on them seemingly used for digging. He looked up at Scizor with a skeptical expression.

'Oh hey Excadrill.' Scizor backed off slightly while trying to subtly nudge Lopunny away. 'What are you doing here?' Thought you'd be back in Shan'rala.'

'I'm doing what I was paid to do unlike you.' Excadrill had a very nasally voice and a rather antagonistic smile. 'You know, handing in my bounty instead of kissing it?'

'What did he just say?' Lopunny pointed at Excadrill. 'What are you talking about?'

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.' Scizor continued to try and brush Lopunny away out of Excadrill's line of sight.

'Bounty?' Lopunny swiped off Scizor's hand, both the rain falling and her heart beating even faster now.

'Please tell me she knows.' Excadrill leaned back in his dug up hole he had popped through. 'I don't know what is worse; lying or stockholm syndrome.'

'Leave now.' Scizor advanced towards him threateningly. Quick as a flash, Excadrill dived into his hole, proceeding to scuttle under ground and reappeared at the edge of the cliff, much closer to Lopunny.

'You know you weren't the only one after her, man.' he said, analyzing Lopunny from head to toe. 'I think you should be prepared to guard her if anything comes her way.'

'Scizor..?' Lopunny held on to the arm of the bench and stared at Scizor, the rain lashing down extremely hard now,, the sky turning much darker and cloudier.

'Lopunny, let me explain.' Scizor turned to her, his eyes pleading. It was the most vulnerable and pathetic Scizor had looked. 'Everything changed.'

'What changed!?' Lopunny shouted at him. Over her shoulder, Excadrill nervously scratched the ground, wondering if what he had done had landed him in more trouble. 'Scizor...When we first met in Tanapas, did you come for me as a bounty?'

Scizor looked her in the tear-filled eye as thunder was heard overhead. He knew that she had to know now, and delaying it would only make it worse. He nodded.

'That's why I tried to leave back in Shan'rala.' he tried to explain as Lopunny trembled from head to toe. 'I needed to explain to my employer that I decided to quit the job-'

'Shut up!' Lopunny wailed, her tears falling quickly to the floor as she shook violently with rage and grief. Her stomach was churning, making her feel physically sick. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It felt like Entei was filling her belly with an intense fire. 'Just shut up!'

'I quit cos everything changed!' Scizor tried to reason with her, taking steps forward. 'Cos I got to know the type of pokemon you are.'

'I thought you cared for me!' Lopunny lashed out at Scizor's outstretched arm and backed off. She picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it at him, missing by inches. 'You're a liar and an asshole! Get away from me!'

'Lopunny please!' Scizor dropped his shoulders as another rock was flung his way, thudding against his left thigh. Lopunny sobbed even more, her hands to her mouth as she felt a surge of pain coursing through her mind. She felt worthless. Like nothing.

'Was I not worth the truth?' she cried, her hands running up to her ears as the momentum of the situation hit her. 'I thought I had found someone worth a damn but you were just going to take me to the next disgusting pig and run off with a bag of cash?'

'It's not like that!' Scizor shouted, trying anything to reason with her. 'I would never dare to-'

'Fuck you!' Lopunny screamed at him, pushing him back with her two arms and causing him to stumble. With that, she turned and sprinted off in the opposite direction, rounding a small house and out of sight.

'Lopunny!' Scizor sank to his knees, breathing heavily. Excadrill sat in his hole, registering what had just happened. He watched as Scizor let out a shout of frustration and hammered his pincer against the ground several times in anger.

'I didn't mean for that to happen, Scizor.' he said tentatively. Scizor twisted his head up at him, his eyes blazing.

'What did you think was going to happen you fucking sack of hippowdon dicks?' He jumped to his feet and advanced towards Excadrill.

'I was just trying to make banter!' Excadrill insisted, his tone now fearful. 'Like we regularly do!'

'I wasn't aware that your definition of banter was revealing the emotionally scarring truth to someone I care for!' Scizor growled, now a couple of feet from Excadrill.

'Oh please,' Excadrill shook his head. 'The only one you care about is yourself and it always has been-'

Excadrill gave a little yelp as Scizor raised his arm. Quickly, he burrowed back into the ground but Scizor was ready for it. He had settled at the edge of the cliff so the only place that Excadrill could go was straight ahead, so Scizor turned and rammed his pincer into the ground behind him, seizing hold of Excadrill by the foot and tearing him out from the earth.

'Okay, I'm sorry!' Excadrill yelled as he flailed his arms while suspended in the air. Scizor snorted and dropped him with a thud onto the ground. Excadrill gave a little sigh of relief and attempted to twist round in the direction of the town square.

'We're not done here yet!' Scizor gave a kick up Excadrill's backside, launching him forward and clanking off the bench. 'You ain't getting away scot-free!'

'Aw come on!' Excadrill screwed up his eyes in pain. He had landed in a muddy patch left soggy in the rain and it had spattered all up his face. 'Just find her and tell her the truth. I had to do it with my wife ages ago and she is fine with my lifestyle now.'

'She knows about me being a merc.' Scizor knelt down on one knee. 'Do you realize how bad it sounds to her?'

'I can guess.' Excadrill sat up to look at his mercenary colleague. 'But come on man, you can get any lady you want. This just means you can tell some of the boys that you got to...uh...'play rough' with one of the hottest ladies in Tanapas!' He raised his eyebrows at him as if he had made a great point.

'You've always been bad with words haven't you?' Scizor shook his head. 'No, those days are done. Lopunny... She is quite special.'

'You've probably known her for like a few days.' said Excadrill. 'How would you know?'

'I just do.' Scizor retorted, standing back up and looking down at the town centre with the wind swirling and the sky becoming even more bleak. 'She can look past what I am and I know she can look past what I did to her.'

He looked down at Excadrill, who was all too familiar with his adamant nature.

'If you insist.' Excadrill slumped back against the bench, hoping that the conflict would be over. It wasn't. Instead, Scizor grabbed him by the arm and, much to Excadrill's indignation, dragged him down to the town square to sort out the problem.

* * *

The rain had caused the residents of Pariliun to head inside their homes for sanctuary. Buckets of water were descending from the sky at such an intense force that many had wondered if Kyogre itself was passing by the land. Inside Lord Noivern's house, Gardevoir sat on a small chair by the lit fireplace with a towel over her shoulders, clutching a cup of sweet tea, her hands and legs ceasing their quivering. She looked up as a tray of food was brought over by a friendly face.

'Some hot snacks for all.' said Armaldo, his pincers clamped round the edge of the tray which looked to balance some roasted berries and a loaf of bread. 'Please take some.'

'I'm fine Mr Armaldo.' Gardevoir smiled, waving it off. Armaldo brought the tray closer.

'Come on my dear, your strength is important.' Armaldo insisted, propping himself down on the seat opposite her. 'Lord Noivern insists.'

'Very well.' Gardevoir took a handful of berries and started nibbling into them. Armaldo watched as her now-steady hands plucked up more of the pecha and sitrus berries and steadily chewed on them.

'You're feeling better now?' Armaldo asked. Gardevoir nodded.

'Just a backdraft to the mind.' she said, the roaring fire behind her casting a lovely yellow light over the two of them in the dark room. 'It can happen. Just not as violently as that.'

'Poor Lucario.' Armaldo said sadly, thinking back to the awful moment of truth. Farfetch'd had almost no idea what had happened when Togekiss took Lucario away and had fiercely interrogated Armaldo for answers until Noivern had warned him to stop misbehaving and shut up.

'I know.' Gardevoir murmured, finishing off a large berry. 'All this time, all this trauma and this happens. The sweet, innocent little Glaceon...'

She gasped a little and clapped her hand to her mouth, her eyes tightly shut for a moment. Armaldo immediately came to her side and put an arm round her shoulder, his spikes cushioned against her towel.

'There there.' Armaldo's twinkling eyes looked into Gardevoir's mystical ones with the utmost kindness. 'It is best not to dwell on this. Lucario would want us to be focused on what we set out to do instead of bringing ourselves down.'

'It's just so awful!' Gardevoir cried out, flopping her head down on Armaldo's shoulder. 'Lucario has literally been through the pits of hell! What did he do to deserve this? Zoroark is a monster and he needs to be stopped!'

'That is what we will do.' Armaldo reassured her over the crackling of the flames. 'We have come so far and almost tore each other apart before we could unite, meaning that despite our problems we are powerful. We are only just kicking off and believe me young lady,' He took Gardevoir by the chin with his claw to look intently into her face. 'the Clan of Shadows are not prepared for what we got.'

Gardevoir nodded and wiped her eyes, managing a little smile. There was a flapping sound from in front of them, causing them to look up at the sizable frame of Lord Noivern coming into the room. The force of his wings had caused the fire to die out temporarily before flaring back to life.

'I hope everything is alright.' said Noivern, trotting up to the two Shining Beacons. 'If you want you can stay the night here if you so desire.'

'Are we planning on staying?' asked Gardevoir, resting her hand on Armaldo's arm.

'I would think so. We need to regroup.' Armaldo then nodded at the window. 'Besides, look at the rain.'

They all turned to see that the downpour had gotten even fiercer, with a few flashes of lightning beginning to appear in the horizon. The weather had gone from lovely to dismal the same way the mission had gone from positive to disastrous. Armaldo took the loaf of bread from the tray and split it into three parts, keeping one to himself and handing the other two to Noivern and Gardevoir. They each munched on the delicious, soft bread in relative quiet, listening to the storm lashing outside. Noivern swallowed the last piece of his food and looked back at Gardevoir and Armaldo with intent.

'You never did explain fully,' he said, causing them both to cease their eating. 'what it was you were trying to do? You said you were going to prove some pokemon's innocence...Who was it exactly?'

Gardevoir and Armaldo looked at each other.

'Well...' Gardevoir said slowly. '...It is hard to explain without putting us in a sticky situation.'

'Yes,' agreed Armaldo. 'Lord Noivern, please listen to us and don't react badly.'

'I am all ears.' Noivern reassured him.

'Great.' Armaldo steadied himself. 'The thing is, we are-'

BANG!

The door was flung open, exposing them all to the cold wind howling through Pariliun and causing them all to jump. Scizor strode in, still carrying Excadrill by the foot.

'Could you shut the door please!?' Armaldo yelled as the foot of the door became deluged with rain. Scizor casually stuck his leg out behind him and kicked the door closed before flinging Excadrill to the floor with another clanking thud.

'You're getting the carpet wet!' Noivern cried out as Excadrill spluttered and shook himself off.

'Don't let him escape.' Scizor gestured at Excadrill, pulling out a chair from Noivern's table and leaning his claws on it.

'Scizor, who is he?' Gardevoir asked, indignant at the sudden chaos.

'A very bad pokemon.' Scizor said, his voice adopting a babyish tone. 'He has stolen many possessions and acted like a thug at times to innocents.'

'I thought we were mates!' Excadrill looked back and forth at Scizor and Noivern while scrambling on the ground, knowing he will be unable to burrow his way out. 'Besides, you've done way worse!'

Scizor knelt down quickly, causing Excadrill to back off even more.

'Like what?' he asked, his eyebrows raised. Excadrill knew that Scizor was beyond caring at this point. Instead of snitching, he just folded his arms and slumped down. Scizor stood up straight and turned to his friends, brushing himself off.

'Anyway,' he shot a last disdainful look at Excadrill before addressing the others. 'have you seen Lopunny?'

'Not for a while.' said Gardevoir. 'I thought she was with you?'

'She was but she ran off. Hence.' Scizor nodded at Excadrill again.

'What did you do this time?' Armaldo rolled his eyes.

'Me? I didn't...' Scizor held himself back from pinning the blame elsewhere. '...It doesn't matter.'

'Ohhh...' Gardevoir leaned back slightly and gave a sympathetic smile at Scizor. 'She must have found out that you met her in Tanapas when you were supposed to be capturing her-'

'Alright, keep it down!' Scizor hissed, his eyes darting at Noivern, who was watching the four pokemon bicker as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. 'I'm guessing you knew all along then?'

'I decided to keep it to myself to avoid more friction when we first met.' clarified Gardevoir. This caused Armaldo to snigger slightly. Scizor's brows narrowed again.

'Wonderful.' he said sarcastically. 'Anyway, she ran off somewhere. I'll go look for her soon. Any sign of Togekiss and Lu...'

His eyes flashed wide open as he glanced at Lord Noivern again, holding himself from dropping the name.

'Lu?' Noivern tilted his head.

'Lurantis.' Scizor folded his arms and nodded vigorously. 'Our other friend, Lurantis.'

'I don't recall seeing a Lurantis.' Noivern gave a smile at all of them. 'I must say you are some of the quirkiest pokemon I have ever met.' He then stood up straight, tucking his wings behind his back and smiling at all of them. 'You obviously are still quite shaken from the events today so I think I will leave you to your own devices. I bid you goodnight.'

Noivern bowed his head, then turned and headed over to a room linked to theirs. He turned the corner while stretching his wings and flew up to what was presumably the place he slept.

'Bye then.' Armaldo gave a feeble wave while Gardevoir, Scizor and Excadrill stayed awkwardly quiet. The rain continued to pound away at the windows, with red forks of lightning scything across the clouds, looking as if they were about to pierce the tops of mountains and send them crashing into the already broken land of Charom.

* * *

The blue fire had taken enough punishment from the cascading rain and had eventually extinguished. It made no difference to Lucario however as the coldness he felt on his skin was nothing to how empty and destroyed he felt inside. In one minute, his entire world had crashed down upon him and he felt that not even the strength of Regigigas could hoist it back up and set him free again. His blue aura ceased and he gave up trying to reignite the fire. He sat back underneath the jagged rock on the side of the mountain and rested his head and back against the cool stone. The cavern he was in had little pieces of art hung up and suspended on the ceiling by string, some drawings, others origami. It was clearly somewhere that creative pokemon set their little projects to hang. His eyes settled almost drone-like on a faraway stretch of land he assumed was the Twotun forest where Staraptor and the others were hiding. He thought of the tragedies they had all suffered, Garchomp and the rest of the children and how they were coping. Altaria's loving care and Staraptor's leadership helping them from the very start. He wished he could see them right now and just be in their presence. _No_ , he thought, his fingers scraping against the ground as he fought with his own conscious. _Please, Glaceon just come back! Just to see you again_! Lucario gritted his teeth as his eyes started to stream again, his insides tightening up and getting clammier and emptier. He felt as if his heart had been torn from his chest and thrown to the bottom of the sea so he could never find it again. He screwed up his face tightly as his denial and grief reached bursting point.

'Lucario.'

He slowly raised his bloodshot eyes to see the friendly figure of Togekiss. The pokemon that had always managed to cheer him up. He was completely drenched from the rain and was clutching something underneath his wing.

'...What?' Lucario asked dryly. Togekiss unfurled his wing to reveal what he had inside.

'I...I found this.' Togekiss placed a small package on the ground. 'Glaceon's materials were getting shifted out of the room she was staying in. I came across this.'

'You took it?' Lucario slowly picked up the small object, examining the size and dimensions of it.

'There was a note.' Togekiss shook out his wing, causing said note to fall on the ground. 'I felt I ought to take it. You'll understand when you read it.'

Lucario plucked the note off the dry stone covered by the overhead rock and stood up, unfolding the large piece of paper. Togekiss watched as his eyes flickered and flared up with aura, allowing him to see in the dark shadow and evening sky. Lucario took a closer look at the note and read it.

 _Lucario_

 _The sweet scent of the morning air in Pariliun has always been something to look forward to. However, since living here without you the atmosphere has died. I live in constant anxiety, wondering what really happened that night you vanished. I wish I knew. Obviously the pokemon of Charom have their assumptions and there is no way to prove anything. However, my gut feeling believes you are innocent. Everything you have ever said about King Volcarona has been laced with respect and dignity, and I cannot imagine you turning against him like that. Sadly, my mind is filled with doubt over the truth as is expected. I have not heard from you since but I don't know if I could bear hearing about you from an outside source instead of meeting you again face to face. I would like to tell you this though: you changed my life in more ways than I could ever have hoped. The fact that someone as loyal and dutiful to their essential task would push it aside for me is enough to know that I will never meet anyone else who is as special as you. I give you this present as a token of my eternal love. Despite what happens in the future, you will always be on the front of my mind. I love you._

 _Glaceon_

Lucario's hand trembled as he read the letter, his brain whirring and his heart doing little flips. He pressed it tightly to his lips, his eyes screwed up, the tears flowing faster than the pouring rain outside. Togekiss approached him slowly, his soft wing caressing the back of Lucario's head. Lucario managed to compose himself, putting the letter down gently on the ground and pressing his toe on it so the wind wouldn't blow it away. He slowly unwrapped the parcel, taking off the faded brown paper and letting the torn up packaging fall to the earth. In his hand he held a tiny brown stone, no bigger than an oran berry, with red and blue swirls patterned in the centre. He turned it in his fingers and closely examined it.

'What is it?' asked Togekiss, observing Lucario play around with it.

'I don't know...' Lucario admitted, scooping up his letter with his foot and wrapping the stone up in it for safekeeping. He turned to Togekiss and sniffed, managing to suppress more tears. 'More mysteries I guess.'

He backed against the wall again and continued to stare at the note clutched in his fingers. He let out a little whimper as the full weight of what Glaceon had wrote hit him.

'She always had faith...' Lucario said, looking up at Togekiss. 'Right to the end. Zoroark's strike on Vespiquen really was the last straw.'

'And he will pay.' Togekiss said with determination. 'Look, when you're ready we should head back down. Regroup with everyone and head back to the forest. This mission was a dud but we still have other options.'

'I guess you're right.' Lucario sighed. He plucked one of the drawings from the ceiling and took the string from it. He tied the string around the stone wrapped in Glaceon's note and hung it around his neck. Togekiss managed an intuitive grin, trying to raise Lucario's spirits.

'Not bad.' he said, hoping his optimism would prevail once again. 'Maybe that is something you can do after this is all over.'

'Necklace maker?' Lucario managed to break a grin.

'Anything is possible.' Togekiss floated up slightly. 'A little bit of practice and-'

Togekiss's eyes suddenly widened in horror as he looked over Lucario's shoulder.

'Oh no...'

Lucario whipped around and any potential sense of hope and happiness he acquired in the past minute evaporated immediately. It was another portal, hanging above a small cliff a small distance away from the town. Its ominous purple colour managed to stand out in the dark sky, illuminated by various lightning flashes.

'Shit.' Lucario gritted his teeth. 'We need to stop them.'

'You need to leave immediately.' Togekiss said to him. 'I'll fly down and gather up the rest of them. Noivern needs to border up the cliffs.'

'I can do this!' Lucario rounded on him.

'You're not in the right mentality.' Togekiss explained directly, his tone firm. 'You won't be able to fight properly and they will target you. You're still wanted.'

Lucario sighed, knowing there was truth to what he was saying.

'Armaldo will come get you.' Togekiss continued, rising into the air and preparing to soar. 'Once this is done, we retreat back. Gardevoir will send you telepathic messages so you and Armaldo are not confused. Got that?'

Lucario nodded, not used to Togekiss being the one giving out the orders. _Guess the absence of Staraptor has made him know to step up to the challenge_. Togekiss turned and blasted down towards the town square, leaving Lucario a long way to travel down in the stormy and raging wind.

* * *

'Stop it.'

Excadrill gritted his teeth as Scizor nudged him in the back of the head with his pointed red feet.

'Stop what?' Scizor flatly asked, poking him again.

'That!' Excadrill swiped angrily at him, only for his arm to be blocked by Scizor's claw.

'Not doing anything.' Scizor shrugged, launching another casual jab and catching Excadrill in the cheek, the combination of the fire and the kicks causing Excadrill's face to grow redder and redder. 'Why you mad?'

'Scizor, that's enough!' Gardevoir flicked her hand angrily, causing Scizor's leg to jerk to the side and almost fling him off his seat. Scizor latched onto his sides of the stool for balance. Excadrill gave a surprised laugh.

'That was awesome!' He looked back and forth between Gardevoir's dominant power and Scizor grimacing as he tried to swing his body back round.

'This needs to cease.' she told him, eventually closing her fist and releasing Scizor, who breathed hard. 'This petulant behavior and always feeling the need to come out on top. Not everything is a competition.'

'Some payback is not petulant.' said Scizor, his eyes darting towards Excadrill. 'He exposed something that he wasn't meant to.'

'Oh,' Excadrill turned to him and smirked. 'so what? You would have just kept it a secret from her?'

'Well it certainly wasn't up to you to say it.' Scizor retorted. Next to Gardevoir, Armaldo observed the actions and bickering of young pokemon with relative interest, having not done it in so long. 'And it definitely isn't the greatest of situations to reveal it is it?'

'He has a point though. You shouldn't be hiding secrets from her like that.' Armaldo told him, his armored body brightened by the roaring fire. 'Truth and understanding is essential.'

'Well it's not like we know everything about each other already.' Scizor said, his heated composure a shadow of his regular cocksure way. 'It's been an extremely short time. If I had your lifespan, Armaldo, it would seem like a second.'

'And every second of your life is worth something.' Armaldo said, his words dripping with wisdom. 'So don't waste them. I meant to ask, what was it that brought you to Lopunny in the first place? Did you say capture?'

Scizor sighed. He couldn't believe that he actually found himself missing Charizard, Sceptile and Milotic at this point.

'There's a shady scrafty who calls himself Hoodwink living in the north of Shan'rala running a business that he claims just exports products to Giruphin and Tanapas but many speculate that it invests in illegal dealings.' Scizor explained to Armaldo and Gardevoir, with Excadrill already knowing the jist.

'What kind of produce?' asked Armaldo. Scizor shrugged.

'No idea.' he said nonchalantly. 'Don't really care to be honest. He's pretty rich and he was guaranteeing a big paycheck. Anyway, apparently Lopunny did a report on his company that painted them in a very negative and quite jail-bait way and ol' Hoodwink didn't take it so well. So he put out a bounty to bring her to him so he could...'

Scizor trailed off as he tried not to think about whatever this obvious bad guy would have done to Lopunny. _How could I have been so selfish_? he thought.

'And you just wanted to get paid?' Armaldo leaned in closer to take in what was being said with a startled expression. 'Not caring what was going to happen to-'

'Yeah, I get it.' Scizor stood up sharply, looking down at them all. 'I'm a piece of shit who needs to get funds in life. Guess what? So is everyone else in Shan'rala.' He stared over at Excadrill. 'Am I not wrong?'

'...Basically right.' Excadrill admitted, still in his nasally voice. 'Ever since the conflict between Shan'rala and Rylus and the collapse of leadership in the desert, the pokemon of Shan'rala have been split into three categories. You have the scavengers who are the ruffians who fight and steal from anyone they can just to survive. The merchants who sell things that they essentially stole from other places to make a little money. Then you have us; the mercenaries.'

'I had no idea that it was so difficult.' Gardevoir slowly said, her face and tone changing to sympathetic.

'Course you didn't.' Scizor folded his arms and walked towards the nearby window, staring out at the storm ahead. 'You guys may have your moments of peril and I'm sorry for all that has happened but for me and Excadrill every day is a fight. To eat, to travel, to work, to sleep. When every pokemon you come across is a potential threat and could be out to get you because you're fortunate enough to have a scrap of food for the night, then you can talk to me about my way of doing things. You thought Electivire had to maintain an unethical lifestyle to stay alive? Well he's been a fucking saint compared to me.'

There was total silence, apart from the still thrashing rain outside. Gardevoir and Armaldo didn't even look at each other as they registered what Scizor had revealed. Scizor stood by the window, looking out at the now black clouds, seeing the moon shine brightly in the heavens and remembering that night in the desert with Lopunny, the night where they first connected properly. Excadrill was still slumped between the table and the seats where the other two were sitting, staring longingly at the door and wishing he could burrow underground to anywhere but here.

'Do you think Lopunny can help you find peace?' Armaldo eventually asked. 'That she can help you settle?'

Scizor lowered his head slightly, his arms still folded tight.

'...There is a possibility.' he admitted.

'What is the doubt?' Armaldo stood up, causing Gardevoir's towel to slide off her shoulders. Scizor was about to answer but he suddenly noticed something troubling. Gardevoir had her head in her hands with her yes wide open. Scizor gestured to Armaldo and he took notice.

'Miss Gardevoir?' Armaldo knelt down beside her as Excadrill glanced at the door, quickly averting his eyes when Scizor raised his arm at him. 'What is the matter?'

'Garchomp...' Her voice was suddenly drowned out by door bursting open again, the violent storm outside blasting its volume throughout the house, almost knocking Armaldo off his feet and sending Excadrill skidding across the floor.

'What now!?' yelled Scizor, his face screwed up as he was drenched with rain.

'We got a serious problem!' It was Togekiss. He landed on the floor in front of his teammates, leaving the door wide open and exposing them to the freezing wind.

'There are loads of problems right now!' Armaldo shouted, still clutching the trembling Gardevoir. Scizor finished wiping the water from his eyes, blinking rapidly and glanced quickly at the door that had been left ajar.

'Add another one!' Scizor yelled, realizing that Excadrill seemed to have quickly scarpered through the gap that Togekiss had left while they were distracted. He cursed and slammed the door shut, turning and leaning against it in exasperation. 'Now he's gone.'

'There's a portal.' Togekiss and Gardevoir said at the same time.

'What!?' Scizor arched his back off the door.

'Where?' Armaldo was moving his head so fast between looking at Togekiss and Gardevoir that the velocity could probably blow out the lit fire.

'Wait, you knew of the portal too!?' Togekiss stared at Gardevoir, his face fearful.

'You said Garchomp!' Scizor approached her as she slowly lowered her hands and ceased her quivering, yet her eyes were still alight with shock.

'Everybody quiet!' Armaldo held up his pincer, causing Togekiss and Scizor to stop their noise. Armaldo breathed heavily as he maintained his composure. He then lowered his hand to point at Gardevoir.

'Where is the portal you saw?'

'The forest!' Gardevoir exclaimed, looking up at the three men. 'There is a portal in the forest where Garchomp and the others...the kids! They are in danger! We need to help them!'

'Right. That is problematic.' Scizor nodded rapidly, his scarlet dome looking like a shaking head toy.

'And Togekiss?' Armaldo registered what Gardevoir said and acknowledged Togekiss.

'Very nearby!' Togekiss explained, causing everyone to gasp. 'West from here and up more rocks.'

Scizor clapped his hands to his head.

'Lopunny is out there!' he shouted, his heart starting to hammer against his rib cage like a boomerang. 'I need to find her, she's too vulnerable!'

'Right we need to split.' Togekiss marshaled everyone together. 'Lucario is making his way down the tall mountain so someone needs to wait for him. Armaldo you should do that.'

'Anything to lift that lads spirits.' Armaldo said with determination ringing through his voice. 'I can also wrap on the doors of the pokemon of the town and tell them to run or hide.' he added to Togekiss's approval.

'I'm going to get Lopunny.' Scizor stated loudly, heading for the door. 'This is my responsibility.'

'I need to help Garchomp!' Gardevoir clutched her head again and gritted his teeth. 'His mind is going haywire but I can pinpoint his coordinates. I just don't know how to get there quickly.'

'I'll fly you.' Togekiss said to her. 'If something is causing Garchomp that kind of trouble, the likelihood is that it is very powerful and he needs all the help he can get.' Togekiss stretched out his wings and looked at his teammates. 'This mission will be over once we are all done. We need to head back to Twotun forest as soon as our objectives are complete.'

Armaldo looked up at Scizor who had just opened the door to again be confronted with the eye of the storm.

'You good to handle this yourself Scizor?' he yelled over the roar of the wind and rain.

'Armaldo, I'm used to doing this myself.' Scizor's focused voice managed to naturally make itself heard over the barrage of whooshing sounds. 'Besides, once anything puts a fair maiden in danger, there isn't a pokemon on Charom who can stand in my way.' He took a step out but then retracted, thinking about his statement there. 'Well apart from maybe Charizard but even then I would still rip his nuts off.'

With that, Scizor dashed outside into the supernova of water and wind and headed off to look for Lopunny.

'There's no time to lose!' Togekiss beckoned at Gardevoir who saddled herself on her back and braced herself for the unpleasant journey through the hurricane and her splitting mind.

'Good luck you two.' Armaldo bowed to the lady and gave a salute to the gentleman. 'Lucario and I...and hopefully Scizor and Lopunny will reunite with you very soon.'

Togekiss nodded and turned, Gardevoir clutching onto him for her life and blasted off through the door and up into the night sky.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Negotiations Will Be

**Chapter Sixteen: Negotiations Will Be Long**

 _Ten minutes earlier..._

'Altaria!'

Altaria gave a stir and opened one eye. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't make out the shape in front of her.

'Altaria! Wake up!'

'Oh, Staraptor.' the large figure became clearer as the powerful bird nudged Altaria with her black talon. 'I was sleeping.'

'Yeah I know.' Staraptor said, her expression uncharacteristically worried as she looked above Altaria's head into the distant dark trees. Their ominous shapes were swaying in the wind, which was thankfully nowhere near as strong as it was over in Pariliun. Altaria shook her plumage out and stared at Staraptor's face, slightly caught off guard.

'What is wrong?'

'There is something over the trees.' Staraptor said, still gazing at the dense forest. 'I can't make it out due to the darkness but if I could fly I would have checked it out by now.'

'You're close to recovery right?' Altaria asked, her tone matching the anxiety of Staraptor's mood.

'I am but I can't risk it...yet.' Staraptor strained as she tried to flap her burnt wing. She managed to raise herself slightly off the branch of the tree but eventually gave up as the pain proved too much. 'Yeah, getting there.'

'I don't like the look on your face.' Altaria said warily as she got to her feet.

'Well let's just say,' Staraptor looked at Altaria closely. 'that if it is what I think it is then I reckon we should be worried.'

Altaria breathed heavily. _You really know how to set the stage don't you Staraptor?_ Altaria then stretched her wings and proceeded to float upwards, her eyes scanning the dark forestation for what it was that Staraptor was so concerned about. On the branches below, Staraptor held her breath as she looked at the ascending Altaria, fearing the worst. After a few seconds, Altaria slowly drifted back down to Staraptor's level and turned to her with a very serious expression. She then took a deep breath.

'Portal.' she uttered the single word, sending shock waves down Staraptor's spine. 'We need to get everyone to safety!'

'I think Xatu will be safe up there.' Staraptor looked upwards at the entangling vines covering Xatu from view. 'You could have warned us, Xatu!'

'I need to go down there!' Altaria shrieked, leaping off the tree and soaring down to the many patches of grass and leaves that all the children were sleeping on.

'Everyone!' she shouted loudly, causing all the little kids to stir and shift about. 'We need to hide!'

'Miss Altaria!' Cleffa bounced to her feet and waddled up to her. 'What is going on?'

'I was sleeping!' wailed Teddiursa as they all stretched and yawned and complained even more.

'No time to explain! Gather round!' Altaria barked more orders as Staraptor clambered down the tree and walked up next to Altaria.

'Where are the dragons?' she asked. Altaria was about to open her mouth before everyone in the vicinity heard a terrible roar. Everybody jumped and screamed as the piercing bellow shook the earth, bouncing off the many trees and giving off the impression of a gargantuan beast. It was obvious that the sound had come from a fearsome pokemon, and it didn't matter if it was Garchomp or someone else. It still meant that the situation was terrifying.

'Children!' Altaria pleaded with them as they let out cries and held on to each other. Staraptor waded through the little crowd to where the noise had come from, rather cautiously as well. She peered through the undergrowth to see almost pitch black darkness, still wary of the horrifying portal hanging in the air hundreds of metres away. Nobody spoke a word as Staraptor crept around the long grass, the tension of the moment rising unbearably. The children huddled around Altaria as she also gazed side to side at every direction. They could hear a leaf drop with the deadly quiet happening around them after the awful roar. Suddenly, the earth began to quake rapidly once again, sounding like colossal footsteps. Staraptor jumped back in front of all the alarmed children ready to protect them from...

'Oh, Garchomp!' Staraptor let out a deep breath as the massive dragon slid his way past a pair of trees and stumbled up to the group. There was a sigh of relief among everyone but they were still on their guard.

'A portal.' said Garchomp, gesturing ahead as Fraxure emerged from the forestation just after him, puffing and panting.

'We've seen it.' said Staraptor, looking back at where Garchomp was pointing. 'Garchomp, did you do that roar?'

'I didn't.' Garchomp admitted, bringing the angst of the scene right back up again.

'Something big is about.' Fraxure said, his hands on either side of his head as he filled up his lungs with oxygen. 'We were just doing more training there then we saw the portal and then went on our guard. After that noise, we ran back to you as quick as we could to see if you were alright.'

'Well everyone gather in tight.' Staraptor ordered. 'Altaria, tell the kids to get under the tree.'

'It is too late for that.' A horrible voice said to the group at large. Staraptor's blood turned ice cold. Every child in the vicinity cowered in fear. Garchomp stood rooted to the spot as he recognized the raspy drawl.

'No...' he quivered, as the grass around them rustled. 'Not this time.'

'This is precious.' the pokemon crooned, his immense frame emerging from the shadows of the trees and sending everyone present into an internal frenzy. Salamence slowly strode from side to side ensuring no escape for the Shining Beacons but his evil eyes were fixed purely on only one of them. 'Our prized possession. I'm sure you remember me, Garchomp?'

Staraptor and Altaria looked up at Garchomp, horrified to see him entering one of his fits again. Garchomp tried to look Salamence in the eye but he shook from head to toe, letting out gargling growls and clenching his sharp teeth. Salamence curled his mouth, revealing foot-long fangs.

'Are you..?' Salamence then broke into a sadistic smile. 'Oh yes. The very sight of me sends you into a frenzy. See what you have become? I wanted to turn you into a beast...and in a way I succeeded.'

'What are you talking ab...about?' Altaria was visibly shaken. Salamence's smile widened.

'He never told you who it was that gave him those?' Salamence nodded his head at the tormented Garchomp's scars. 'The very mention of my name would set him off? Wow...I really am the mightiest.'

'You took everything from him.' Staraptor shook, watching the malevolent dragon with sheer fury in her eyes. 'His own family, his own peace of mind!'

'What a great job I did too!' Salamence cackled, aware of the power he had over the small group. 'The screams of his kin still ring fresh in his ears I bet.'

'You monster!' Staraptor took a step forward in spite of the fact that she knew Salamence could murder all of them in a second. 'Leave us right now!'

'You're brave.' Salamence smirked, looking down at her standing defiantly in his personal space. 'Would you back that up?'

'If you hurt any of these pokemon here,' Staraptor growled unflinchingly. 'then I will bring the very sky on top of your head.'

'And how will you do that when you are unable to fly?' Salamence calmly replied. Staraptor noticed he had eyeballed her damaged wing, which took her off guard. She was expecting him to be just a brute but it was clear that he was cunning and calculated, making her all the more scared of him.

'Salamence...' Garchomp managed to splutter a word at last. He was trying to compose himself as he stared Salamence in the face. 'You are...You...'

'I am me?' Salamence asked, his eyes squint. 'Structure your sentences my friend, you won't get far if you can't speak.'

'You are a disgrace...to him.' Garchomp spat out eventually. Salamence's smile dropped like a stone.

'This is what Rayquaza wants from us.' he hissed at him. Meanwhile, Fraxure stood out of sight behind Garchomp, clenching his fists tightly. 'He would be very proud of us if I killed these non-dragons right here and now.'

'You're...insane.' Garchomp shook his head, his heart drumming and his brain pulsating. 'You are...going against everything...he wants us to be.'

'Why be equal when we are superior?' Salamence shook his head, tutting. 'I tried and tried but you just don't get it do you? Lucky for me though, I got someone who is a proper dragon.'

There was another massive roar, this time from above. Everyone looked up at the tree and saw another ferocious dragon perched on the high branches, his three heads staring around hungrily for the prey. Hydreigon flapped his wings and continued to circle them overhead like a shark about to pounce.

'No.' Garchomp's traumatic memories were seeping back to him. Salamence continued to look at them while the children all gave screams and cries for help.

'He is everything you are not.' Salamence said, as Hydreigon's saliva dropped and splashed down near Staraptor. 'All I wanted you to be. He is a real dragon and he is better because of it. You are a weakling. You will never be a real dragon.'

'Shut your mouth!'

Everything went silent as Salamence turned to whoever dared say that to him. His face went completely neutral as Altaria let out a whimper when she heard his voice.

'Fraxure don't!'

'Do not speak to Garchomp like that!' Fraxure took more steps towards Salamence as the air seemed to crackle around them. He took a deep breath and took a stand against the mighty dragon. Staraptor wished she could act but was still paranoid of Hydreigon hovering fifty feet above them.

'And who might you be, little man?' Salamence asked, now all his points fixed on Fraxure. 'Would you be Garchomp's...Son? Partner?'

'I am learning from him.' said Fraxure, looking at Garchomp proudly. 'He is not weak. Showing vulnerability is not weak. Any pokemon would be in that state if something that horrible was done to them.' Fraxure gestured up at Garchomp who had almost calmed down completely with the attention being taken off him. 'It is actually a testament to how strong Garchomp is that he can still keep going after everything you have done.'

'Oh but young Fraxure,' Salamence stepped towards him, causing everyone to hold their breath. 'hasn't he taught you anything?'

'He has shown me what a real dragon does and why.' said Fraxure, reaffirming his loyalty and respect to Garchomp.

'Oh poor child.' Salamence faked condescending sympathy as Fraxure prepared to list the qualities of a real dragon. 'Does one know that said dragon may be...Lying to you?' His patronizing tone seemed to light up something inside Fraxure. He squared himself up and faced Salamence head on.

'I know the traits that separate a real dragon and a real tyrant.' he told him, his voice reverberating around the forest. 'Honour, respect, sacrifice-'

'Sacrifice?' Salamence's eyes lit up. 'Alright then little Fraxure, I'll take you up on that. HYDREIGON!'

His voice seemed to split the bark of the tree as he shouted for his comrade. The Beacons could see Hydreigon dive into the leafy branches of the massive tree.

'What are you doing!?' Staraptor shouted over the intense rustling.

'Putting this to the test.' Salamence told her as Hydreigon re-emerged from the tree. 'He wants to be a real dragon, well now is his chance.'

Hydreigon was clutching something in two of his mouths as he swooped towards the ground. When he came into view, everyone went into uproar.

'Xatu!' Staraptor screamed, seeing the green bird seer remaining motionless while held in the mouths of Hydreigons two heads. 'Let him go!'

'That is not for you to decide.' Salamence said flatly, as the drool from Hydreigon seeped over Xatu's body. 'It's for Fraxure.'

'Then let him go!' Fraxure shouted at them. Behind him, Garchomp had realised what Salamence had been planning all along.

'So we can kill you then?' Salamence asked him in a matter-of-fact tone. Fraxure stared at him.

'I...What?'

'Well don't dragons make sacrifices?' Salamence continued explaining to him. 'And you're a real dragon aren't you? So who is going to die? You or him?'

There was deadly silence as all eyes were on Fraxure, while he stared in total panic between Salamence and the statuesque figure of Xatu, presented with the ultimate choice of his short life.

* * *

Jynx put the telephone down at long last after spouting off some numerical and organizational jargon and looked up at the five pokemon who were standing and waiting impatiently for her to finish. She turned her seat round and sat behind the golden desk, smiling at them.

'Sorry for making you wait.' she smiled, her lips reaching each side of her face. 'How may I be of assistance?'

'We need to see Mr Dusknoir.' Charizard tapped his finger on the desk while his crew stood behind him. 'Rather urgent.'

'The mayor?' Jynx asked him. Charizard sighed.

'We're in his building!' he gritted his teeth as Gallade gave a little sigh. 'Who else?'

'Well remember that his brother is also employed.' Jynx told him, causing Charizard's patience to wither. 'and he is also Dusknoir, so-'

'We want to see the mayor!' exclaimed Gallade as Charizard rubbed his eyes. Jynx recoiled slightly at Gallade's advance and quickly picked up the telephone.

'Thank you.' Milotic leaned in over Charizard's shoulder and gave Jynx a reassuring nod. She then glared at Charizard and Gallade.

'Why do you have to be like that?' she asked them, her tone annoyed.

'What, focused?' Gallade said.

'Milotic, you have to realise that when you are as powerful as Dusknoir,' Charizard told her as Jynx dialed and held the phone to her ear. 'that you need to have staff who are quick on the draw.'

'She does have a point though.' said Sceptile.

'Thank you.' Milotic beamed at him while Electivire folded his arms and rolled his eyes. 'At least he can understand-'

'Not you.' Sceptile interrupted, looking at Jynx waiting for Dusknoir to pick up.

'How so?' asked Charizard as Milotic scowled.

'Well they are both called Dusknoir.' Sceptile turned to them and scratched his chin. 'It is easy to mix them up. I've always said this. I have two sisters and a brother and we are all called Sceptile so we just give each other nicknames.'

'Are you talking about the name code?' Gallade asked him, looking perplexed. 'It's a nationwide tradition. You're known by your true name by your immediate family and then your spouse.'

'Is that true?' Sceptile looked shocked. Gallade smacked his blade against his own forehead.

'You don't get out much do you?' Charizard shook his head at the naive Sceptile.

'I didn't know that either.' Milotic murmured in Sceptile's ear as quietly as she could.

'Hello, Mr Dusknoir?' Jynx had finally gotten her answer. She held the phone on the side of her head while doing a quick scan of Charizard's group. 'Sorry to bother you sir but there is a group of pokemon here who say they need to urgently see you.'

She leaned over her table while shooting looks at them.

'Yeah. Aha. I understand. Alright. Five. Okay, I'll tell them. Goodbye sir.'

She put the phone down and turned once again. She clasped her hands together and managed another smile.

'Mr Dusknoir is currently reading and signing a heap of legislation's but says he can make time for a visit if it is quick.'

'Great, let's go guys.' Electivire turned and started walking down the left of the bright, bustling reception area that they were in. Everyone stood and stared as he reached a point of the room in line with a large plant pot before halting in his tracks. He turned back and retraced his path back to the reception area with a sheepish expression on his peculiar face.

'Where is it we have to go?' he asked Jynx as Sceptile and Milotic stifled their laughter. Jynx gave another smile although she looked as if she wanted to join in the mirth.

'His office.' she leaned over her desk and pointed down the right of the hallway. 'Take the lift to the sixteenth floor. It is the only room there.'

'Thank you.' Electivire gave a stiff little bow as they all trooped towards the lift that Jynx had specified.

'Electivire I think you're brilliant.' Milotic laughed.

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Electivire said, his arms folded as he looked around at the fancy and expensive looking ornaments peppered around the corridor.

'I think you're special.' said Gallade, running his arm across a small statue of the deceased king, Volcarona. Electivire looked at him.

'Should I be taking that as a compliment as well?'

'No.' Gallade said flatly. They approached the lift and Sceptile pushed the button.

'Like I was saying earlier,' Sceptile stood at the head of the group with his hands clasped while the lift made its way down. 'I didn't know that everyone gave each other nicknames among their line.'

'They're not nicknames, they represent our individual identities that we are supposed to only show to the ones we truly love.' said Gallade, with Charizard nodding in agreement. 'I mean nicknames are still present though in many occasions. I spent my whole youth working along other male ralts. How do you think we identified each other?'

'Makes sense.' Sceptile scratched his ear awkwardly. 'Maybe I don't get out much.'

'What was your nickname Sceptile?' Milotic asked curiously. Sceptile did not answer directly. Milotic heard him mumble as soon as the lift opened.

'What did you say?'

'Meeko.' Sceptile muttered, the surge for the door causing confusion in the ranks.

'What does that mean?' asked Milotic as they tried to all squeeze into the lift.

'Well it's a pun on Treecko.' grimaced Sceptile, watching Charizard's tail hover dangerously close to his own. 'I was quite a small and weak treecko so they called me 'meek' and hence the name. Meeko.'

'Oh that is cruel-oh!' Milotic bumped into Sceptile as Electivire had stumbled over the entrance to the silver lift and toppled into Gallade. The chain reaction of pokemon dominoes caused Milotic to plant her head into Sceptile's neck and jam him against the wall.

'Ah!' Sceptile twisted his head round to see the other four all squeezed haphazardly into the small space. A bit of rearrangement was needed as Milotic raised her head and came centimetres from Sceptile's.

'Hi.' Sceptile let out a breathy laugh at the sight of her beautiful eyes.

'Hello Meeko.' Milotic batted her eyes at him, causing Sceptile's hear to skip a little.

'Quite close aren't we?' Sceptile said nervously, his chest inches away from Milotic's.

'I wouldn't complain.' Milotic smiled as she looked him up and down.

'You two stop that.' Charizard said, managing to lower his tail in the cramped space. 'Hey Electivire, why are you doing to me what Lucario did to you to take off the tracker?'

'Up yours.' Electivire's muffled voice was heard as Gallade pressed the button for floor sixteen.

'Exactly.'

* * *

There was a loud ding and the doors slid open, causing everyone to fold over each other and fall onto the pristine blue carpet. They hastily stood to their feet and brushed themselves off.

'Jeez, he doesn't half slack with the decorating.' Sceptile gazed around the corridor containing only one door yet many portraits and paintings hanging on the walls.

'If only he spent as much time focusing on refurbishing the inner city,' said Gallade, picking himself up and rolling his shoulders. 'as he did licking his own arse.'

He was looking up at a large photograph of Dusknoir himself, sitting behind his desk and leaning on his forearm, smiling at the camera. Gallade tutted as he peered down the hallway at others.

'Oh come on Gallade,' Milotic stood next to him. 'Every leader of their regions will have photos of themselves, it's only natural.'

'Not as many as this guy though!' Gallade pointed at all the others clustered on the beige walls. He was quite right. The amount of pictures of himself that Dusknoir owned probably exceeded the amount of brain cells that Electivire had used while downstairs. There were photos of himself playing golf, on holiday, meeting with other leaders, signing bills, wearing construction hats and probably only one of them that contained his wife.

'Okay, maybe he loves himself a little too much.' admitted Milotic, casting her eyes over a photo of Dusknoir shaking hands with the leader of Aryil Town, Lady Froslass.

'He is pretty rich though.' Electivire shrugged, turning his head round and round to see the nifty ornaments and painted ceiling. 'I don't blame him for being a little excessive.'

'I actually agree.' said Charizard, approaching the door to Dusknoir's office. 'I mean I don't know why people act ashamed of how much money they make.'

'Exactly!' Electivire gestured at Charizard happily.

'As long as they EARNED that money,' Charizard shot a stern look out the corner of his eyes. 'and didn't STEAL it.'

'...I can't wait until this is over.' Electivire grumbled as Charizard wrapped on the gold-plated door.

'...Enter!'

Charizard pushed open the door and they all slid into the office. The room was practically inhabited by stacks of paper piled from floor to ceiling, all containing long and complex looking documents and calculations. It was a room dimly lit by one lamp, illuminating the busy pokemon behind the desk. Dusknoir sat in his chair, frantically scribbling on each piece of paper and shifting them to the side, only to pick up the next one and doing a quick scan before repeating the process.

'Uh...' Sceptile cautiously raised his hand. 'Mr Dusknoir sir?'

Dusknoir raised his head to look at the five pokemon standing in front of him. He placed his pen down and stretched his back. Gallade and Electivire looked at each other, wondering why he was doing that with no bones.

'Oh, hello.' said Dusknoir. 'You must have been asking for me down at reception.'

'Yes we were.' confirmed Charizard. Dusknoir's voice was rather low and slightly honeyed. He seemed jovial on the surface but he reeked of a used-car salesman.

'Well how do you do?' Dusknoir shook all the mens hands and gave Milotic a courteous bow. 'My lady.'

'Nice to meet you sir.' she said, her smile popping up.

'Oh please, call me Dusknoir.' he grinned, clasping his hands together and heading back around his desk. 'Please sit.'

Everybody pulled up a chair and sat. Dusknoir flicked through some remaining bills then pushed them to the side.

'Now,' he addressed them all, Charizard sitting at the front with Sceptile, Milotic, Electivire and Gallade all around him from left to right. 'How can I help you?'

'Well,' Charizard placed the tracker down on the desk for all to see. 'you can start by activating the dome.'

'Uhh...' Dusknoir paused for a second. '...The what?'

'Mr Dusknoir please don't try and fool me.' Charizard shook his head. 'I was once a soldier and I was stationed here long ago when you were just the head of your business.'

'Ahh.' Dusknoir wagged his finger. 'I see there is not getting around you eh? Yes, the dome is to be activated when the situation is critical.'

'The situation _is_ critical.' Charizard told him.

'How so?' Dusknoir looked aghast. 'The Clan of Shadows have never launched an attack on Giruphin, the city is too sturdy!'

'That is what these are for.' Charizard pushed the tracker forward. 'These are placed on pokemon who are given tip-offs about the clan attacking specific areas. Once they come to the leader of said place, the Clan pinpoints their location and drops a portal on them, leading the Clan to an attack.'

'You seem to know an awful lot.' Dusknoir eyed them suspiciously.

'It happened to me sir.' Electivire stuck up his hand behind Charizard's wing. 'I was used as their trigger against my knowing.'

'Oh I get it.' Dusknoir slowly nodded. 'So do you fear that their next targeted area is...Giruphin?'

'We can safely bet.' said Milotic, looking at Electivire. 'Who did you say it was that recommended you went to Giruphin?'

'A Heliolisk.' Electivire answered. 'Well it was actually a Zoroark but he was transformed into a Heliolisk. That's who placed it on me.'

'Zoroark?' Dusknoir gave a long pause, twiddling his thumbs. Sceptile looked around the room while they waited. His eyes fell on the only visible picture in the room that contained more than one pokemon. Dusknoir and his backroom staff, one of the members looking unsettlingly familiar. He waved off the negative thought creeping into his mind. _Nah, it's probably any old Gengar. This one is too friendly looking._

'Does it ring a bell?' asked Charizard. Dusknoir woke from his stupor.

'...Oh no.' he said, his smile coming back. 'I just wasn't aware of any Zoroark in Charom.'

'Mr Dusknoir,' Charizard leaned closer to him. His eyes gave the impression of a tired pokemon, one wanting to get their point across in any way for the greater good. 'Tracing the origin of the tracker lead us back to a place called Kron'fa Cavern. The Clan of Shadows are operating their attacks from there and we need to pass this information on to all the regions. I know that we are basically asking you to trust the word of five strangers and I don't blame you for being suspicious but we are not your enemy. I have lost my good soldier friends to these awful pokemon and my new teammates have all suffered as well. So I am asking you to believe us, and then we can negotiate something.'

There was another long silence as Charizard stared hard at Dusknoir waiting for a response. Gallade tilted his head, studying Dusknoir's body language, thinking he looked rather...reluctant?

'I was hoping for this.' Dusknoir sighed, standing up from his chair and walking to the large window. He gazed out at the night sky and the bustling city down below, the horizon spotted with multicoloured lights and the glimmering moon hanging overhead like a giant mysterious disco ball.

'Hoping for what?' asked Sceptile. Dusknoir rested his hand on the window pane.

'That there would be responses.' Dusknoir looked down at a picture of himself positioned on top of one of his drawers. Sceptile tried to crane his neck to see but Dusknoir took the photo from inside its case and scrunched it up into a little ball. 'The people of Giruphin assume everything is okay and are fine with minimal defence because the Clan aren't about but they need to know better. I agree with all of you. The dome will be put up.'

The team all looked at each other with different emotions. Charizard and Milotic looked content while Gallade pulled a skeptical face.

'Just like that?' he asked.

'I need to act.' Dusknoir turned to them all, flinging the ruined photo in the bin behind him. 'I have been rather...spineless in my tenure as mayor of this great city. I am not prepared to see the place that has given me so much. My family, my business, my status of mayor...I will not see it turned to ashes when I could have stopped it.'

'Wow.' Charizard leaned back in his chair, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 'Well I can't say I am not surprised.'

'Wait, let me get this straight.' Gallade stood up sharply, his eyes fixed accusingly on Dusknoir. 'The people don't want this dome yet you are only deciding to put it up when a select few tell you to grow a set?'

'Gallade!' Sceptile hissed. 'What are you doing?'

'Returning power to the people.' Gallade said adamantly. 'It should be in their hands, not with some bureaucrat.'

'Young man,' Dusknoir pressed his hands down on his desk. 'government was originally designed to ensure the bordering and protection of its people which is what I am trying to do.'

'Not at the expense of their own free will.' Gallade fired back. Charizard tried to tug on Gallade's arm but he was having none of it. 'If the pokemon of Giruphin don't want it up, then it stays down.'

'Oh I've seen pokemon like you before.' Dusknoir lowered his voice rather menacingly. 'Those ones who think they know more than everyone else. You must think that the way you think should be the way everyone thinks right?' Dusknoir then floated above his desk, his face coming within inches with Gallade's. 'It has been a long time since anyone said no to you hasn't it?'

Gallade did not answer. Instead, he continued to stare into Dusknoir's face with deep contempt until he eventually turned away and marched to the door.

'Alright then.' Gallade turned and leaned against it. 'Maximize the protection of the city then. Only at the cost of personal freedom and democracy.'

'I have been running from this personal responsibility for a long time.' Dusknoir flopped back down behind his desk, seemingly pressing a few buttons beneath it and activating a contraption behind him. 'I will be damned if I let my cowardice affect the lives of the pokemon I swore to serve.'

Everyone stood up with Sceptile and Milotic glaring at Gallade. Charizard bowed his head and extended his hand.

'I am glad you've come to terms with this.' Charizard managed a smile. 'The Clan of Shadows are too dangerous to-'

'Now leave.' Dusknoir interrupted him by holding his hand up and ceasing conversation. 'I have more work to do, and it would be best if you got out before I shut this place off.'

'Oh...' Charizard looked to his left at Electivire, who shrugged and turned away.

'The man is giving an order.' he said to Charizard, as he joined Sceptile, Milotic and Gallade at the door.

'Goodbye sir.' Charizard tried to catch his attention with a wave but Dusknoir was already nose-deep in his next stack of papers. Charizard acknowledged this and turned to leave with his friends. They all shuffled outside the room and Gallade let the door close behind him.

'Well apart from the obvious,' Milotic shot another critical look at Gallade. 'I think that went well.'

'Indeed.' Charizard scratched his chin, still pondering the moment.

'You honestly think I ruined it?' Gallade scowled at Milotic as Electivire pressed the button on the lift.

'May as well have done!' Milotic retorted. 'Why do you think it is a good idea to try and make an enemy out of the pokemon that has the most power in the city?'

'I wasn't aware that disagreeing with someone's politics,' Gallade said, as the lift fired up to their level. 'was the same as making them my enemy. Maybe if you opened your mind up a little and discovered that not everyone thinks the same you wouldn't be as shocked when someone dares voice a controversial viewpoint, Milotic.'

'Oh fuck off.' Sceptile came to her aid as Milotic's nostrils flared. 'It was part of the plan from the beginning. If you disagreed with it then you should have said at the start but you missed your chance.'

'Guys come on!' Charizard raised his voice as the two green pokemon faced off with each other. 'Mission is complete. No more of this bickering. I know Lucario ordered you to stop it and now I am. If you follow me we can reach our escape route and get out of here so we can reunite with the rest. Got it?'

There were grumbles from Milotic, Sceptile and Gallade while a voice piped up from behind them just after the lift had opened up.

'I don't know about you guys...' said Electivire, taking a step into it. '...but everything has been rather easy so far. Getting into the city, scanning the tracker, getting Dusknoir to put up the dome... It's been quite straightforward.'

'My friend,' Charizard rested his hand on Electivire's shoulder as the rest of them initiated the same tight squeeze as last time to get in the lift. 'you will learn one day that nothing can ever be too easy.'

* * *

Back in his office, Dusknoir raised his hand to his right and attempted to grab hold of another document that was meant for him to read and sign. He looked over and saw that his entire arm was trembling slightly. He gave up trying to reach and flopped back in his chair, his pen dropping down on top of the table.

'Have I done enough yet?' he said loudly to the three pokemon that had materialized behind him.

'Not even close.'

Gengar strode towards him and yanked Dusknoir off his chair. He took a close look at his panic-stricken face then hurled him over his desk, sending papers flying everywhere. Gengar turned to look at the empty frame where Dusknoir had taken and destroyed the photo from earlier and snorted.

'You got rid of my favorite picture.' he said. 'The one of just you and me as old chums. How unfortunate. Must be for the sake of those new pokemon, and that fucking Sceptile...'

Dusknoir scrambled upright, attempting to plead.

'I have no beef with them!' Dusknoir cried out as Gengar phased through the table, flanked on both sides by Conkeldurr and Tyranitar. 'This is what you wanted right? To close over the dome? Well even these pokemon agreed it should be done!'

'Oh no...' Gengar clapped his hand to his face. 'Even for a ghost pokemon you are easy to see through! Those five were the reason I wanted you to close it!'

Gengar's henchmen approached Dusknoir on both sides, leaving him terrified with nowhere to escape.

'Th...Them!?' Dusknoir gestured frantically at the closed door.

'That's right.' Gengar stood in front of the pathetic looking mayor with his arms folded. 'By far the most problematic of our adversaries we have come across.'

'I still can't believe that the Electivire managed to get away from me.' growled Tyranitar, his imposing frame casting a big shadow over Dusknoir. 'He vanished into thin air just as I was gonna land the killing blow.'

'Can I cave his face in boss?' Conkeldurr nudged Dusknoir with his chunk of earth he kept clutched in his titanic hands, causing Dusknoir to whimper. 'I've always wanted to mash a big leader guy!'

'No.' Gengar waved his hand. 'Me and Dusknoir go back. You're not killing him.'

Conkeldurr gave a frustrated tut. Gengar sank to one knee and looked at Dusknoir who had scrambled up against his office wall. It was incredible how feeble he looked now compared to what his portrayal in the Giruphin banners was like.

'Please Gengar,' Dusknoir breathed heavily. 'I have done all I can for you. I have given you funding, I gave you freedom to leave the service...And as for Banette...'

'Well you've done nothing for him.' Gengar glared at Dusknoir as Tyranitar and Conkeldurr fidgeted slightly. 'However, that is not entirely your fault. He is more of a burden now than anything else.'

'He is your son!' Dusknoir shouted out. This seemed to strike a nerve with Gengar.

'I know!' he shouted back, asserting his dominance over his former partner. '...I have done what I can to make his existence as enjoyable for him as possible but I am the only one to help him.' Gengar looked down at his feet, showing a display of vulnerability. 'His mother would have known...She could have helped him most.'

'I know it is hard for you.' Dusknoir said. 'Her death and the eventual strain was the reason I let you leave our staff was it not?'

Gengar nodded. He noticed Conkeldurr looking around confused while Tyranitar seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone.

'I can only guess how difficult it is for a single father raising their disabled son.' Dusknoir continued. 'I wish you nothing but success for whatever methods you take but I just don't think-'

'What you think is not important.' Gengar interrupted. 'It is what you do. And right now, what I require you to do is to close over the dome immediately and declare those five as Giruphin's most wanted.'

Dusknoir froze where he was. Gengar stood there with an emotionless look on his face but in his mind he was remembering what Zoroark was saying to him earlier about how he pretended things were fine for his own convenience.

'Okay...' Dusknoir slowly stood to his feet, still watched by Conkeldurr and Tyranitar. 'You say they are the biggest problems facing you?'

'Well let's put it this way old friend.' Gengar approached the window and looked out at the grand city. 'You don't endorse my methods. I can understand. Which is why in order to make everything perfect again I need you to stop them. The ends to our plan signify a new beginning for Charom where there are no problems for anyone, where we can live with no conflict and no need for immoral methods for your own gain. Believe me.'

Gengar took a longer look at the sprawling metropolis beneath him. _No more_ , he thought as Dusknoir gathered himself up and attempted to revert back to his authoritative stance. _No more of this. It is time for change._

'Seal the place off.' he ordered. 'Issue the order. Those five pokemon. Find them.'


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Backs Against The Wal

**Authors Notes**

 **Possibly my favorite chapter in the whole story, I'll need to think about that one.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Backs Against The Wall**

The day that had started with so much promise had ended up producing enough tears to match the deluge happening around Pariliun. As the sky darkened and the lights in every house flickered off, a little cave on the outskirts of town was host to the once brightest light in Tanapas who had since had her fire extinguished. The news that Scizor had originally intended to kidnap Lopunny and bring her to a violent crime boss had shattered her spiritually, leaving the poor bunny pokemon a quivering wreck, cuddling her knees against the cold hard rock wall. She had been crying non stop ever since the horrifying news and had sought out refuge in this little cavern away from all forms of life. She literally could not believe what had happened. How Scizor would just hold the truth from her like that. It spoke volumes on how little she could trust him now. She felt angry. Bitter. Blaming herself for not being more decisive and growing a backbone, taking the issue to Scizor himself. Lopunny sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking back at the cave entrance, her pretty eyes reflecting the moon. She thought of the others down there; Lucario, Togekiss, Armaldo, Gardevoir. Then of her friends in Giruphin; Milotic, Sceptile and Charizard. _I'm not going to let this break my spirit_ , she thought, attempting to stand to her feet. _I am better than this. I will not let some arrogant, lying, sneaky, funny, kind, handsome...Arrgh!_ Lopunny jerked her head despairingly in the air, believing that Scizor had caught her in some sort of trap that was impossible to escape. It was then that she began to hear a slight yet abrupt silence. She looked round to see that the rain had stopped very suddenly. It was rather puzzling considering that she could see that the clouds were still murky and bleak in the distance, the waves lapping at the side of the cliff as well as the faraway sound of the thunderstorm raging on. Lopunny slowly unfurled her arms and stretched her knees out, her back sliding up the mossy cave. She took a tentative step forward to investigate what was going on.

'Clouds are clearing up dear.' said a voice from just out of sight. It was not a voice that Lopunny was familiar with. 'The storm will evaporate soon.'

'Oh!' Lopunny's ears detected further splashes of rain ceasing their activity from a steadily progressing distance. 'Thank you.'

'Actually quite a nice shine from the moon here.' the voice continued, his tone seemingly interested in what he was seeing. 'Interesting shape as well...'

'I bet.' Lopunny folded her arms again, juggling her options whether to go out and look for her friends or have a longer mope.

'Hang on...' the stranger outside paused and then gasped. 'The shape of the moon...Is that Lunala!?'

'What?' Lopunny looked round then dashed outside her safe haven, her feet dampened by the cold, wet ground. _Lunala_? she thought, as she skidded to a halt. _Maybe I could get that pokemon to deal with Scizor._ She snorted at the idea as she turned to look at the moon.

'Wait...' Lopunny froze where she was and stared at the rain that was still pounding the ground ten metres away. Up above where she was, the clouds had vanished to be replaced by a strange purple net of energy that seemed to be blocking off all access of water entering where she stood.

'So silly my dear!' came a voice that Lopunny had never wanted to hear again. Before she could act, a hand suddenly gripped tight around her neck and she was lifted straight off her feet, leaving Lopunny scrambling and spluttering. She was then pinned harshly against the wall of the cave entrance as her eyes fell upon the dark portal that had materialized not too far away from where she had initially hid. She tried to wrench the hand from her throat but the force of her captor was too strong.

'You thought you could escape me?' Nidoqueen cackled as beside her, Hypno was seen gently managing the blockage of the rain with his psychic powers. 'Well now your maneuver has gotten you into even more trouble now!'

'Let...me...go!' Lopunny spluttered, her fist beating against Nidoqueen's arm. This only caused her to be pushed further into the rocks.

'It would be wise not to resist.' Nidoqueen's evil smile widened as Hypno waved his arm, causing the rain to fall back down again. 'I wouldn't want to ruin that lovely little face of yours...Or maybe I would. You're a bit too pretty.'

Lopunny's legs flailed around aimlessly, hoping for any contact that would set Nidoqueen off. Hypno approached the two of them, staring at Lopunny's face that was drenched in both fear and water.

'Your eyes...' he said, closely examining Lopunny. She whipped her head away from his line of vision, feeling creeped out at the very sight of him. It was Hypno's voice that had tricked her out of the cave.

'What about them?' Nidoqueen seized Lopunny's chin with her other hand and twisted her head round, forcing Lopunny to look into Nidoqueen's horrible face. Her smile turned to a sneer.

'Have you been crying?' Nidoqueen asked, her voice seeming to suppress a laugh. Lopunny kicked out viciously, which seemed to really offset Nidoqueen. She bent her elbow, causing Lopunny to press her back further and cut it into a sharp piece of granite.

'If you ever do that again, I will plant an even sharper rock into your neck.' she growled viciously. 'Now I will ask again. Have you been crying?'

'Nidoqueen...please...' Lopunny's breath had started to become very guttural as the sheer weight of Nidoqueen began to take its toll.

'Please don't tell me you are as mentally weak as you are physically.' Nidoqueen tutted, observing Lopunny's blotchy red eyes. 'So what has happened? Liability to the squad or has the reality of your situation dawned on you?'

'Stop...' Lopunny continued to resist.

'Don't think we don't know about your little gang and their wacky adventures.' Nidoqueen continued as Hypno stood by her side. 'And one by one we will pick them off. This minuscule problem you guys pose will disappear as quickly as it came.'

'The only only thing you're picking off,' came a voice from behind Nidoqueen that sent a plethora of emotions whirling inside Lopunny's oxygen deprived brain. 'is more than you can...chew?'

It was Scizor. He stood facing Nidoqueen and Hypno in the rain, looking like the worlds most disheveled superhero and contemplating how badly he had messed up his one-liner. Despite being an unimpressive rescue attempt and how she felt towards Scizor at the current moment, Lopunny's heart soared.

'That is not how the saying goes.' Hypno shook his head at Scizor.

'I'm aware.' he pointed at Nidoqueen with his huge pincer. 'Point still stands. Let her go.'

'I remember you!' Nidoqueen relinquished her grip slightly on Lopunny, allowing her to breathe with more ease. 'The handsome one in the cage. You were the one I was most disappointed in that you had escaped! Oh the amount of fun we could have had.'

Scizor tried not to shudder at what constituted Nidoqueen's definition of 'fun'. His eyes were fixed firmly on Lopunny, seeing how beautiful and vulnerable she looked.

'I don't care.' he said, his determined tone biting back at the clan pokemon. 'You're obviously too depraved to have any fun so I'll spare you that.'

'A shame.' Nidoqueen tilted her head. 'It doesn't matter really. You're both going to die today anyway.'

'Is that so?' Scizor stood ready in a battle position, ready for anything.

'If need be.' Nidoqueen's lip curled as Hypno stood in front of her, his hands outstretched and prepared to counter. 'Let us barter then.' She pressed her hand into Lopunny's windpipe again, closing off her air pathway. She then gestured at the portal they had come through.

'Stop it!' Scizor shouted.

'Step into the portal and little Lopunny will join you in there.' she explained as Lopunny let out tiny little gasps for breath. 'You try and attack us, then Hypno freezes you on the spot and you can watch as I strangle the life out of her.'

'Fuck you.' Scizor growled, his emotions building inside him. 'Let her go now!'

'CHOOSE!' Nidoqueen screamed at him, her shrill voice echoing far and wide. Scizor stood still where he was, his eyes flitting between Lopunny and the portal. This was too much for him. _She could be bluffing,_ he thought, glancing at Hypno, unsure of what he could do with his powers. _Should I risk an attack?_ He continued to prolong the stare at Lopunny as she stared back, her body slowly turning blue and her grip on Nidoqueen slacking. Scizor finally conceded.

'I'll go in the portal.' his shoulders dropped, leaving Scizor feeling weak. 'Just let her go. Please.'

Nidoqueen smiled and dropped Lopunny to the ground, where she gasped violently for breath. There was blood running down her back onto her leg where the rock had slashed her and she stood on her hands and knees shaking slightly.

'Both of you stand there.' Nidoqueen pointed to a space about five metres away from the portal. 'Hypno, make sure they don't escape.'

'Naturally.' smirked Hypno, waving his hand and causing both Scizor and Lopunny's legs to be locked. Nidoqueen hoisted Lopunny up by the arm and tossed her over to where Scizor was, just in front of the vortex. Scizor struggled to bend down and help her up but Lopunny waved his arm away.

'Don't touch me.' Lopunny whispered, not looking at him at all. Scizor stared back at the side of her head in deep despair.

'Right you two.' Nidoqueen folded her arms and stood in front of Scizor and Lopunny, the rain continuing its wet barrage as the purple light from the portal illuminated from behind the two of them. 'You do realise what what you have signed up to do?'

'Be a part of your terrorist organisation?' Scizor said flatly, Lopunny starimg at the sodden ground. Nidoqueen giggled again as Hypno stepped forward.

'And you know what that entails?' he asked the both of them. Scizor gave a nonchalent shrug as he stared blankly past Hypno's shoulder.

'No idea.' he sighed. 'A wrestling match with Nidoqueen? I'm sure she would petition to change the rules.'

'He's a funny one isn't he!' Hypno gestured at him to Nidoqueen who nodded in agreement. 'Well, mister comedian, it unfortunately involves losing your sense of humour. And your sense of self. And empathy. And most things that make you a pokemon of Charom.'

'What are you talking about!?' Scizor spat at Hypno while Lopunny sniffed and shut her eyes tight.

'It's pointless talking in riddles, Hypno.' Nidoqueen approached the two of them closely. 'They'll find out soon enough.'

Scizor let out a deep breath, his brain hammering away for a potential lifeline but he saw nothing. He looked down at Lopunny and slowly extended his pincer ever so slightly. It gave his heart a slight raise when he noticed her fingers twitching in his direction.

'So adorable.' Hypno smirked as Nidoqueen pushed them further towards the portal. 'It is a pity that you won't even care for each other any longer. The effects of our new world can-'

There was a burst of dirt beneath Hypno's feet, causing him to stumble and fall, seemingly breaking the binding power trapping Scizor and Lopunny and allowing their legs to move. Hypno smacked off the ground and yelled in pain while Nidoqueen looked round in confusion. Scizor's eyes lit up as he knew what had come just in time.

'What was that?!' Nidoqueen screamed. She turned to the two pokemon she had held prisoner. 'Did you do that?'

'Oh yeah.' Scizor had found his enthusiastic, sarcastic side again after they had been saved. 'I farted and it caused a small explosion. Didn't think it would upset you that much!'

'Shut up and get in the portal!' Nidoqueen's eyes were wild and afraid, her master plan gone to pieces. She attempted to ram Scizor into the hole but Scizor ducked and shielded the impact with his solid body. Hypno attempted to stand up but quick as a flash, Lopunny scrambled on top of him and wrestled his arms behind his back, seemingly immobilizing him. Nidoqueen attempted to swing down on Scizor again but there was another burst from the ground and a dark shape flew up, striking Nidoqueen in the chin and sending her flying. She thudded into a nearby puddle and swore violently, spitting out a mouthful of water. Scizor looked down to see the small, squat shape of their savior and every ounce of bitterness he felt towards the pokemon evaporated instantly.

'Excadrill!' he exclaimed as the muscular mole sharpened his grey claws.

'Do I get your forgiveness now?' he turned his head at Scizor as Lopunny continued to pin down Hypno.

'You can get that and half of my next paycheck.' Scizor grinned. The two mercenaries prepared for Nidoqueen, who was slowly getting to her feet. She was clearly enraged by what had happened, not used to things not going her way.

'You fucking rodent.' she glared at Excadrill. 'You dare touch me with your filthy, mud shoveling hands?'

'Trust me lady, I didn't want to add more dirt to them.' Excadrill retorted. Meanwhile, Lopunny planted her knee into the bottom of Hypno's spine, causing him to yell in pain and slap against the ground like a child.

'Oh, when the time comes, all of you are going to pay dearly.' Nidoqueen hissed menacingly. She looked over at the struggling Hypno, looking more and more pathetic by the second as he was overpowered by the tiny Lopunny.

'Use your psychic you imbecile!' she yelled, seemingly reminding Hypno of his ability. Lopunny was then thrown off Hypno's back and skidded over near Excadrill, still semi-buried in the ground. She got to her knees, brushing dirt off her shoulders as the three of them faced off against the two clan pokemon, the portal in between them beginning to flicker slightly, catching Nidoqueen's attention.

'What is going on?'

'I don't think that Hoopa can sustain multiple portals at the one time while in his confined form.' Hypno speculated, as the portal started to shake just a little.

'Multiple portals?' Lopunny was taking in everything being said as Scizor's eyes widened slightly at the name 'Hoopa'. 'Where are the others?'

'That isn't important.' Hypno said to Lopunny, still cautious over her physical dominance over him. He turned to Nidoqueen. 'I suggest we get out of here.'

'I am not prepared to let them escape again!' Nidoqueen gritted her teeth, staring hard at Scizor and Lopunny, her manic eyes filled with venom.

'Nidoqueen, your pride doesn't matter at the moment.' Hypno said, warily eyeing Excadrill in the ground. 'All will be good when we ignite the new world. We are almost complete.'

'...I suppose you're right.' Nidoqueen relaxed slightly and forced a smile. She addressed the three pokemon with open arms. 'This really won't be the last time we see each other you lot. I am sure you're burning with questions but only someone incompetent and foolhardy would reveal the answers to you. I bid you farewell for now!'

With that, both she and Hypno took further steps towards the portal.

'No you don't!' Scizor and Excadrill yelled at the same time. They lunged after the clan pokemon, Scizor jumping and Excadrill burrowing, both intent on finishing them off here and now.

'Don't!' Lopunny seized Scizor's leg and slowed him down just enough for him to lose momentum and fall to the earth. Quickly, Nidoqueen and Hypno leapt into the portal just in time to avoid Excadrill tear from the ground again and attempt to slash at them. The portal quickly evaporated on the spot before Excadrill could attempt a further attack, leaving the three of them alone in the rain, free from danger. Scizor picked himself up and rounded on Lopunny, his arms raised in dumbfoundedness.

'Why did you stop me? I could have-'

One look on Lopunny's face was enough to halt Scizor's tirade on the spot. He lowered his arms slowly as her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. _More important matters in this situation_ , he thought to himself. _Got it._

'Glad they're gone.' Excadrill's tired voice came from behind him, causing Scizor and Lopunny to look at the dirt covered mole. 'Nasty customers.'

'Excadrill...' Scizor lowered his head. '...We can't thank you enough.'

'Oh so you're no longer mad at me?' Excadrill asked. 'Buddies again?'

'Wait,' Scizor raised his claw. 'you only did this for us to be cool again? Not that our lives were at stake?'

'Well we can't be cool again if you're dead right?' Excadrill retorted, a wry smile appearing on his mischievous face. 'Scizor, you're always armed with a witty comeback but you always fail when you try to argue morality and ethics.'

'What can I say?' Scizor shrugged as Excadrill's burrowed hole slowly filled up with rain. 'You can take me out of Shan'rala but you can never take Shan'rala out of me.'

'Now that's what I'm talking about.' said Excadrill, then looking at Lopunny. 'You okay lil' lady?'

Lopunny gave him a curt nod, obviously still encompassing the silent treatment.

'And I really am sorry.' said Excadrill, bowing his head. 'For all the trouble I caused earlier. It is not the worst thing I have ever done but it's my most apologetic yet.'

'That's reassuring.' Scizor raised his eyebrows. 'But thank you mate. You saved us. I'll buy you a bottle of chople whiskey the next time I see you.'

'That I can look forward to.' Excadrill gave a warm smile, digging his claws back into the dirt. 'Now I better get out of here before I end up drowning in my own dug hole.'

'Why don't you come with us?' Scizor stepped forward quickly, causing Excadrill to pause where he was. 'We're trying to stop the Clan of Shadows and I think we could do with someone like you.'

There was a long pause as Excadrill slumped back slightly. Lopunny stood on her spot, staring into space and thinking about everything that had happened in the past hour so far.

'It does sound cool...' Excadrill broke his silence. Scizor nodded in agreement. '...but I can't do it.'

'Why not?' asked Scizor. Excadrill sighed and rested his chin on one of his claws.

'Cos I am afraid.' he admitted, much to Scizor's surprise. 'I am not someone for taking a pokemon head on. I'm all about sneakiness and surprise. That isn't going to help you guys at this stage of the Clan's progress.'

'Excadrill...' Scizor groaned. He had practically gotten used to the pounding rain as he no longer felt it.

'Anyway,' Excadrill continued. 'I have my own to look out for. My wife, my daughter. They need my support and in this time it is not wise to abandon them for something beyond me.' This statement made both Scizor and Lopunny think of Charizard. Excadrill then gestured over Scizor's shoulder. 'Besides, I think you could do with some counselling at the moment. Trust me, it is best for you to talk right now.'

Scizor turned to look at the moody Lopunny, arms still folded. Excadrill was telling the truth. He needed to make everything right at the moment. He glanced back, only to see Excadrill had vanished, presumably digging through the cliff and disappearing from Pariliun for the time being.

'Fucker.' Scizor said, before turning back to Lopunny who had finally unfurled her arms. 'Lopunny, can we talk about-'

SMACK!

Lopunny slapped Scizor straight across the left cheek, causing him to wince slightly.

'I probably deserved that.' he said, looking at her palm reddening. That had probably hurt Lopunny much more than it hurt Scizor.

'You fucking asshole.' Lopunny said to him, her teeth clenched as she rubbed her sore hand. 'Seriously? We come this entire way, through all this bullshit and it turns out when you flew through the air to catch me, you just wanted to take me to some guy and get paid?'

'Well when you put it in that context it sounds terrible.'

'It sounds terrible in any context!' Lopunny poked her finger in Scizor's chest. 'So if you hadn't damaged your wing and gotten me to assist you, you would have just knocked me out and dragged me off?'

'You offered a good service.' Scizor explained, taking a tiny step closer to the enraged Lopunny. 'When I hurt myself, you were open for helping me and that left a lasting impression.'

'Any nice pokemon would have done that.' Lopunny huffed, looking up at Scizor. 'And I'm a nice pokemon. What does it make you, Scizor?'

'Maybe you have a point.' Scizor admitted, the two of them totally ignoring a large wave crashing up the cliff and showering them in seawater. 'Maybe I am not a nice pokemon, and you are one. But you were born with an education, with support, with pokemon around you to help you every step of the way and shape you into someone that will do the right thing.' He wiped his eyes as a drop of salt water splashed into his face. 'But me? I was born in violence. Anger. Bloodshed. While you were learning your trade and meeting nice pokemon in Tanapas, I was busy being a selfish and aggressive hunter.'

'What's your point?' Lopunny raised her voice as another wave crashed loudly against the cliff wall.

'My point is that you managed to change me!' Scizor shouted back. 'I'll admit that I had my own preconceived notion of you when we first met. I thought of city-dwellers to be uptight, unhelpful and selfish pokemon who didn't give a rattata's arse what was going on in places like Shan'rala. The more elite and well-known they were, the more out of touch with us suffering in the wastelands of Charom they were likely to be. From everything that transpired in Tanapas to the desert and all the way here, you've shown me differently. You didn't shy away from me when we first met. You engaged in conversation, offered to help nurse my wing, you even trusted me when I couldn't trust myself. You did things that no other pokemon has ever replicated and that is something I can't put a price on.'

They stood staring at each other in total silence while the storm seemed to die down a little at last. The rain still poured down but there was no wind to speak of, seemingly ceasing the raging noise that had attacked them all day. Lopunny touched her fingers together, looking to her left and biting her lip while Scizor gazed at her drenched face, the inside of his mouth dry, hoping for any sign of forgiveness. He swallowed and then turned around, causing Lopunny to look back at him, her soggy ears dripping with water like a swinging wet cloth.

'We both need to go back to the forest.' he said over the thunder in the distance, looking out at the vast black sea. 'When we get back then...'

Scizor had lost his train of thought as he closed his pincers together in frustration.

'Scizor...' Lopunny took a step forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. '...I just need you to be honest.'

Scizor looked around at her, surprised to see that she had not filled up with tears again. The two of them stared into each others eyes for another solid minute as the moon illuminated the space they were in by the cave on the cliffside.

'Just honest.' Lopunny continued, her hand gently sliding off Scizor's arm. 'You can act the way you are. I like the way you are and I always have. You've never been a burden to me, and I hope the same can be said the other way round. Not only did you save me in Tanapas but you showed me fighting skills so when the time comes, I won't need you to protect me from danger.'

Scizor stayed silent. Lopunny took Scizor by the claw with her little fingers and gently rubbed the tip of them. She took a deep breath and continued;

'I just want the truth at all times. In this situation where it's impossible to trust anyone, I need to know that you are the one pokemon that won't let me down at any time, and will put the truth forward to spare feelings. All you do from hiding secrets is make the revelation worse when it is eventually revealed because it diminishes my trust in you. And I don't want that.'

Lopunny stepped forward again as her hand closed around Scizor's claw. Scizor gave a little nod.

'I know.' he said, their bodies inches apart. 'I did try to spare your feelings because...I don't know why. Probably because I thought it would cause you to be distant from the offset when I really wanted to form a link between us.'

'Scizor...' Lopunny gave a little smile as she took his other claw. 'There was always a link. There always will be. Thank you for saving me.'

She then embraced him in a wet hug, making Scizor breath a little sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her too.

'I forgive you.' she piped up from inside Scizor's grip. They released each other, with Lopunny taking Scizor by the head and kissing him on his helmet. 'Now let's get out of here.'

'Good idea.'

* * *

'I'm waiting.'

Salamence slowly paced back and forth in front of Fraxure, who was rooted to the spot, completely mortified by the game that Salamence was playing. Hydreigon's saliva was now seeping over the body of Xatu while Staraptor was resisting every inch of herself to not just soar at Hydreigon and attack him. All the children were practically buried inside Altaria's plumage as she shook with rage, staring hard at Salamence.

'You're a beast.' Altaria said, her high voice croaking slightly. 'You're just a horrible, vicious monster. How dare you!'

'What good will name calling do, Miss Altaria?' Salamence said, not even looking in her direction. 'Real dragons don't lose sleep over the opinions of fake ones.'

'Altaria...is a real dragon.' Garchomp croaked. He had buried his sharp arm into the bark of the great tree to help him stand. 'She is as real...as you or I.'

'Maybe you're right.' Salamence sneered. 'Definitely more so than you two.' He gestured at him and Fraxure, still paralyzed with fear. 'At least the women here have a backbone.'

'I am not letting anyone die here.' Fraxure finally spoke up. He took a step forward, his fists clenched and shaking his head vigorously. 'Not on my watch.'

'I don't think you're in a position to compromise, young Fraxure.' Salamence shook his head, his sadistic smile fixed on his face as if it was painted on him.

'Well I'm sorry to let you down, Mr Salamence.' Fraxure stood his ground defiantly. 'The only pokemon that will be leaving here tonight is you because-'

Salamence tapped the ground twice with his hind leg, causing Hydreigon to snarl and clench Xatu harder with his mouths. His third head lowered itself to Xatu's level and began to charge up a blue, swirling energy in it's mouth.

'See that?' Salamence gestured in the direction of Hydreigon's power. 'That's a dragon pulse. From that range not many pokemon can survive a fully powered dragon pulse from a Hydreigon. Just look at your friend Flygon for evidence.'

'He was a dragon just like you!' Staraptor had broken her silence as she stared at Salamence with the utmost contempt.

'I could put him in the same category as Altaria.' Salamence shrugged as Hydreigon's dragon pulse got brighter in his mouth. 'Not really a proper dragon, looks more like an insect. Why have a world of Flygons and Altarias when you can have...strong dragons. Dragons who are aware that their powers are wasted as they live in harmony with the rest of the weaklings. Dragons who properly use their power...and become the gods among pokemon they were meant to be.'

'We are not gods!' Garchomp hissed at Salamence, as the children all cried out for poor Xatu. 'We are under one god, sent to bring his power to the world and unite it with the rest of pokemon kind!'

'Oh shut your fucking face.' Salamence now looked as if the whole thing was irritating him. 'You're wasting your time with these weaklings, Garchomp. Actually you're not, you fit right in with them seeing as you are a weakling yourself.'

He turned to Hydreigon, who's eyes were wild and hungry and was still making snarling noises.

'Permission to exterminate this one?' Hydreigon's voice was heard between gripping Xatu tight in his fangs. Salamence curled his lip slightly.

'Permission granted.'

'NO!' Fraxure screamed out as Altaria and Staraptor gave out cries of despair. 'Take me instead! Please!'

Hydreigon closed his mouth slowly as Salamence turned back to him. Fraxure was now extremely close to the great blue dragon, his face stricken. He had made his choice. No matter how painful it would be.

'You want to take his spot?' Salamence asked, with a satisfied look on his face. Fraxure nodded.

'Fraxure!' Staraptor shouted out, trying to shake her damaged wing. 'You can't!'

'What other choice do I have?' Fraxure yelled back. Altaria was shaking her head in denial while Garchomp stood silent next to the tree, his head lowered. The very air was still, with complete silence surrounding the situation. 'It's not something I want to do but I am not prepared to see any of my friends die. Not today, not ever. The friends that saved my life, raised me, taught me all I know and have shown me things I could have never believed. I would sacrifice myself a thousand times over if it meant you could all live in happiness.' He then addressed Garchomp with a tear in his eye. 'I'll be with Rayquaza soon my friend.' he said, as Altaria let out a little sob. Garchomp stayed completely silent. Fraxure turned back to the two clan dragons and stretched out his arms.

'Go on then.' he said, his fingers flicking forward as if offering a challenge. 'All this will prove is that I am more of a dragon than you ever will be.'

Hydreigon dropped Xatu on the floor, causing him to roll down towards Staraptor. Salamence dug his claws into the ground, causing the grass beneath him to split and the dirt to spurt up.

'So be it.' Salamence gave his most malevolent growl yet. Everyone saw that his front right leg started to glow bright green, causing Garchomp to rake his arm against the tree as he recognized Salamence's dragon claw. Salamence raised his talons high in the air and prepared to send them slashing down on Fraxure, who closed his eyes and braced himself.

'FRAXURE!' Staraptor, Altaria, Garchomp and the children all screamed. Then suddenly, there was a huge flash of dazzling white light, causing Salamence and Hydreigon to yell in pain and back off slightly. The dragon claw ceased its glowing as Fraxure opened his eyes, amazed at everything around him. The beam of light was coming from up above them in the air, and the sight of it made Staraptor almost cry with happiness.

'You are something else.' she said whimsically. Altaria jumped for joy and the children all yelled their relief and pleasure at seeing their angels come to the rescue. The two pokemon dropped to the ground and turned to face the two evil dragons, who were shaking themselves off, clearly unaccustomed to being overpowered like that.

'Back off motherfuckers.' Togekiss warned them, allowing Gardevoir to step off his back, her hand slowly controlling the white light around them. 'We have a dragonslayer here and she is not messing around.'

He was quite right. Gardevoir's face was seething, presenting her in a mood that nobody had seen her in before. Her eyes blazed as she stared at Salamence and Hydreigon, and her words contained venom that would affect a steel pokemon.

'You will never threaten these children again.' she growled, walking closer with her hand outstretched. 'Nor will you bully and blackmail my friends into doing your depraved orders and don't you ever try and corrupt a young dragons mind with your filth.'

'What do we have here?' Salamence looked up and down Gardevoir intensely, the rage in his eyes matching hers. 'The Gardevoir I've heard so much about. The unstable victim with the power-hungry husband.'

'Nash your teeth all you want.' Gardevoir ceased her bright light and brought her hand to her chest. 'I have a bond with him like I have a bond with all these pokemon here.' She addressed the small group clustered around the tree who were gathered all close together. 'It is something you have with no one. What you think a bond is is making that Hydreigon your weapon. And that is why you will lose.'

'Trust a fairy pokemon to talk as if she is from a fairy tale.' Salamence scoffed to Hydreigon, who was eyeing Gardevoir both hungrily and warily with two of his heads, the third looking over her shoulder. Salamence took notice of this as well and glanced in that direction too. 'Listen lady, I am more than sure that you have a capable amount of fairy dust to hurt us a little bit. My question is...What is going to happen when you're still a pokemon down?'

'What are you talking about?' Togekiss came up to position himself next to Gardevoir. 'You're not going to kill anyone while we're here.'

Then a shrill voice came from behind them.

'Fraxure!'

Everyone turned to see that Fraxure had dropped to his hands and knees, spluttering and grinding his teeth. Staraptor had come up to his side and was attempting to talk to him while Garchomp's eyes widened in horror, turning to look at the clan dragons.

'Fraxure!' Staraptor put her good wing around Fraxure's back as he shook and moaned. 'What's happening? Are you okay?'

'Staraptor!' Altaria cried out, causing Staraptor to whip her head around in anger.

'WHAT!?' she yelled, holding on to Fraxure who dug his sharp claws into the ground and raked up some grass. 'Can't you see I'm trying to help Fraxure!?'

'I've seen this before!' Altaria shouted. Hydreigon let out three snarls, one from each head.

'He has to grow at this moment?' Hydreigon hissed.

'Irrelevant.' said Salamence bluntly, his eyes fixed on the shaking Fraxure. 'Destroy him.'

Hydreigon wasted no time in opening all three of his mouths, preparing a triple-powered dragon pulse to unleash upon everyone there.

'NO!'

Garchomp blasted off the ground and flew straight at Hydreigon, barreling into him with the force of a truck. The two of them rolled into into the dense forest, slicing and bashing down a large number of trees, one almost collapsing on top of Togekiss. He ducked out the way and fired an aura sphere straight at Salamence, catching him on the wing. Salamence turned to Togekiss with fire in his eyes, the insides of his belly burning. A jet of searing flames blasted from his mouth, forcing Togekiss to move quickly again. The attack spread onto a cluster of trees, setting them alight and causing an inferno that engulfed their surroundings.

'Everybody move!' Staraptor yelled behind her as Gardevoir projected her hyper voice in Salamence's direction, distracting him while the others converged.

'Togekiss!' Altaria cried out as she landed next to Staraptor and Fraxure, who was still having his fit. 'Get Fraxure inside the tree along with the kids!'

'What is happening to him?' Togekiss asked desperately, nodding at Fraxure.

'I think he is evolving!' Altaria told him, her eyes lighting up. Togekiss gasped.

'Quick, move him inside!' Staraptor pushed Fraxure over onto Togekiss's back as Altaria barked orders at the children while rolling Xatu further along the ground. Staraptor turned to face the action in the main battlefield as Gardevoir fell to the ground after projecting enough power to hold off Salamence. Staraptor then saw Garchomp being struck by a dragon pulse and sending him hurtling into another tree. He leapt to his feet quickly, shaking off the flames that had latched on to his back. However his eyes were twitching slightly and he often jerked his body in strange fashion. Staraptor felt the pressure mount on her when she realized that both fighters here had their setbacks: Gardevoir couldn't sustain her powers for long while Garchomp's trauma could engulf his actions.

'I'll deal with this creep.' Staraptor muttered under her breath, sprinting towards Salamence and attempting to shake her damaged wing, her adrenaline levels ignoring the pain caused by it. The fire around the forest was blazing, creating an almost satanic barrier around their battlefield that would surely torch anyone who would collide with it.

'Right you lot!' Togekiss said after he and Altaria finally pushed the children, Xatu and the evolving Fraxure into the centre of the large tree. 'All of you stay right here while me and Miss Altaria go and help our friends.'

'Don't worry about us please!' Altaria pleaded as several of the children cried out and attempted to hang on to both of them. 'We will be back soon.'

'Who's going to be there for us?' shouted Totodile in distress.

'What about the bad pokemon?' cried out Skorupi. 'Who can beat them if they come for us?'

'Oh I think you'll have a suitable guardian very soon.' Togekiss nodded, looking behind them at Fraxure.

'Please stay safe.' Altaria murmured as the two of them backed out of the tree. 'I love you all.'

'Right.' Togekiss turned to face the chaos ahead with a determined look on his face. 'Let's do this.'

They both soared towards the action just as Garchomp kicked Hydreigon in the stomach and sent him flying back several metres. Hydreigon let out a violent hiss as two of his heads charged up their dragon pulses.

'Think of what you could do if you had accepted our ways!' he shouted at him. 'You could have finished me in a second!'

'Then... what's your excuse?' Garchomp retorted, his teeth clenched as he tried to maintain his composure. Hydreigon roared and prepared to fire more pulses but just in time, Togekiss flew in with the air slash, cutting into Hydreigon's stomach and causing him to flinch.

'Come on big fella!' Togekiss yelled encouragingly at Garchomp. 'Let's show this guy what we can do!'

Garchomp managed to shake himself off slightly with the help of Togekiss's egging on. He proceeded to thump the side of his chest several times with his arm and roared a mighty roar. As he and Togekiss charged again, Gardevoir just narrowly avoided a vicious swipe that would have certainly decapitated her had she not sank to her knees just in time. She rolled back onto her feet, breathing hard and looking at Salamence bearing down on her, his sharp fangs shining ominously.

'Not too tough now without the element of surprise are we?' he goaded.

'That's were I come in!' Salamence turned to be struck in the face with Altaria's crackling dragonbreath. He shook it off as if it was glitter and took a swipe with his tail at her, which clobbered Altaria down to the ground.

'Usually the element of surprise helps when you don't announce the surprise.' Staraptor called out loudly over the sound of searing fire. Altaria groaned as Staraptor helped her up.

'This guy is crazy strong.' Altaria croaked as she shook herself off. She saw Gardevoir fire a moonblast at Salamence which he avoided by taking to the air and performing an acrobatic maneuver, landing on the ground again and preparing another attack.

'I know but we can't give up now.' Staraptor said, eager to protect her friends. She charged again, hoping to land an aerial ace while Altaria roosted for a second to heal any potential injuries. Gardevoir span out of the way of a vicious bite but lost her footing in the upturned ground, causing her to stumble and fall, her head inches close from a burning bush. She yelped, rolling away from the flames and looking up, considering herself very lucky that Salamence's attention was diverted by Staraptor attempting to jam her beak into his side. Before she could even touch him, Salamence thrusted his head forward and thudded against Staraptor's body with a powerful headbutt. Staraptor bounced off the ground multiple times before crashing next to Altaria who had just recovered.

'Are you okay?' she cried out anxiously.

'Never better.' Staraptor growled, jumping to her feet but looking somewhat dazed. 'How do we beat this guy?'

'It's like he can see almost every attack coming!' Altaria said, looking at her longtime friend in anguish. 'And even the ones that hit him do little effect!'

 _See? See!?_ Staraptor's eyes sparkled as Altaria just gave her a thought. She turned to her just as Togekiss's aura sphere and Hydreigon's dragon pulse collided in mid-air, causing a large blue explosion that sent all three combatants flying.

'Altaria, I'm going to need a boost here.' Staraptor said, shaking her wings off.

'What are you doing?'

'Something really stupid and really desperate.' she told her. There was a slightly manic look in her expression. 'You aware of the move brave bird?'

'I can tell you that it doesn't describe me right now.' Altaria grimaced.

'Well I think I'm one and I'm going to put the move to good use.' Staraptor said as Gardevoir was brushed to the ground by a mere flick of Salamence's tail. 'Now quickly!'

Staraptor leapt on Altaria's back and the two of them jetted through the air, past the trees and plants that had caught on fire and straight at the side of Salamence as he opened his mouth wide at Gardevoir, who was feeling the strain of her powers now.

'Do you trust me!?' Staraptor yelled as the forest burned around them.

'With my life!' Altaria screeched back as Garchomp managed to wrap one of Hydreigon's heads in his strong arms and started pounding on it. 'Wait, why!?'

'I'm about to jump!' Staraptor tucked in her wings, preparing to dive straight at Salamence. 'I need you to turn upside down in the air when I say now!'

'Really!?' Altaria squealed as Gardevoir attempted to throw some last shining beams at Salamence, the effect of which was minimum. 'Oh okay then!'

'Ready...' Staraptor braced herself as they came even closer to Salamence, who had trapped one of Gardevoir's legs in his claw and was charging up a fire blast. '...NOW!'

Altaria twisted in mid-air and Staraptor disengaged herself from her back, her wings tucked into her sides, hurtling towards Salamence at an extreme speed.

'Now you die, little pixie.' Salamence gave a deathly croon at Gardevoir as she struggled with his strong grip. Staraptor then shot straight towards Salamence's face like a bullet and moved her beak slightly to the side. There was then a slash, a horrible scream and a spattering of blood that soaked Gardevoir where she was. Salamence backed off as Staraptor tumbled into the ground in a heap. Salamence continued to roar in pain, clutching the left side of his face as a waterfall of blood blossomed from his eye that Staraptor had used her brave bird on and managed to successfully peck out with her razor sharp beak.

'Oh that is sickening!' Altaria almost vomited as she looped round the tree after helping with Staraptor's insane stunt. Salamence continued to shriek in rage and pain as over his shoulder, Garchomp was now getting the upper hand over his counterpart. He performed a dragon rush by sweeping his powerful arm at Hydreigon's lower body and knocking him to the ground, pinning him with his spiky foot. Salamence turned for a moment to notice this, and the tiniest of grins appeared on his face. Togekiss appeared on a nearby branch, seemingly cheering on Garchomp as he laid punch after punch to Hydreigon's struggling body.

'Oh I am going to enjoy murdering you the next and last time we meet.' Salamence growled, lowering his blood soaked claw and exposing the awful wound where his eye used to be. 'So as a goodbye present, I think I'm going to do what I should have done at the start.'

As Gardevoir and Staraptor watched with baited breath, Salamence turned and flew over to Garchomp, his claw shining bright green again.

'NO!' they both screamed but to their horror, Salamence swung his dragon claw downwards into Garchomp's neck and shoulder, his talons piercing his rough skin and sending Garchomp into a fit of screaming.

'He knows these claws very well!' Salamence leered, blood continuing to drip to the floor as he dug his nails deeper into Garchomp's flesh, dragging them downwards and propelling him into an enraged frenzy. 'So well that the very feeling of it will bring back some wonderful memories!'

'Fuck you!' Togekiss screamed, hurtling down towards Salamence at high speed. Salamence turned in his direction and spat a ball of fire that caught Togekiss in the underbelly, sending him crashing to the ground. At long last, Salamence ripped his claws out from Garchomp's shoulder, flooding the area around him with his blood. Garchomp stumbled and fell over into a tall tree, breathing heavily and shaking which allowed Hydreigon to rise to an upright position again.

'Your eye Salamence.' Hydreigon pointed at the gaunt, red hole in Salamence's face.

'What about it?'

'It's damaged-'

'I know it's damaged your retarded lizard!' Salamence screeched at him. He turned to look down at Staraptor and Gardevoir, who were being helped to their feet by Altaria. There was a crunching sound from the inside of the tree which was unheard and ignored by all except from the groaning Togekiss.

'Fraxure...' he stirred, as he turned onto his back, looking up at the sky.

'Don't think this is a victory.' Salamence grimaced as the pain from his face seared red hot. 'I may have underestimated you but never again. The next time...If there is a next time.' he gestured back at the quivering Garchomp. 'I will hold nothing back. I will kill all of you in one fell swoop. Consider this mercy.'

He gave one last deep growl to the three women clustered close to each other before he and Hydreigon took off into the air and flew back to their portal in the sky. Staraptor breathed a huge sigh of relief, thanking Arceus that the nightmare was over.

'Let me go after them!' Togekiss had recovered from the fire blast and was looking up enraged at the two departing dragons. 'They don't deserve any sympathy.'

'No.' Gardevoir held out her hand, her eyes fixed on something nearby. 'We're not done yet.'

They all turned to look at Garchomp by the burning trees, who had stood straight at last, his arms outstretched. He then whipped round to look at the four Shining Beacons, all approaching him with the utmost caution. He gave a vicious growl and stormed towards them, his arms raised.

'Garchomp!' Gardevoir cried out as Altaria and Togekiss scattered. 'It's us! Your friends!'

Staraptor collided with Gardevoir just in time before Garchomp's scythe-like arms came swinging down on top of the earth, cracking and damaging it. They both rolled over and tried to appease to the hysterical Garchomp who was looking in different directions for who to strike. Gardevoir and Staraptor ducked behind a large log that had fallen earlier as Garchomp attempted to swing wildly to Togekiss and Altaria flying in circles around him.

'A plan would be nice!' yelled Togekiss, flying under Garchomp's arm. Staraptor looked over the bark and cursed violently.

'We need to stop him without hurting him!' Staraptor shouted, looking down at Gardevoir with her back against the log. 'Can you not do that mind link thing when you first came to the camp?!'

'Not at this range, his mind has gone blank.' Gardevoir said loudly over Garchomps roar. 'I need to get near him for a close range link. And that is too risky.'

'What are we going to do?' Staraptor sighed. Gardevoir closed her eyes and held her head to her hands.

'I don't know.' she said, much to Staraptor's despair. 'I can't talk to him. Nothing I send him is being processed in his mind.'

'We can't attack either.' Staraptor took another look as Garchomp came inches close to taking a bite out of Altaria. 'That would only make him angrier. And I'm guessing you're in no fit state to launch a powerful moonblast to knock him out completely?'

Gardevoir shook her head.

'Only if we have enough time and are very lucky not to get hit-'

The log snapped cleanly in half as Garchomp dropped his scythe directly on top of it. Staraptor and Gardevoir flew back in opposite directions. As she landed on her back, Gardevoir screamed in pain and clutched her leg. Togekiss and Altaria soared down to her and were horrified to see a large shard of wood planted into her leg, more blood contributing to the gore fest around them as it streamed down from the wound.

'Gardevoir!' They both screamed, landing either side of her as she wailed in pain. Garchomp continued to advance towards them as Staraptor picked herself up from the ground. In many ways for her, this was much harder than fighting Hydreigon and Salamence. Garchomp was now metres from the injured Gardevoir, seemingly unaware of what he had just done.

'Garchomp, please!' Altaria whimpered.

'You stop this right now!' Togekiss bellowed.

'Enough is enough!' Staraptor circled round to face him.

'GARCHOMP!' a different voice made itself heard from behind the mighty dragon, causing him to pause and turn. In front of the tree where the children had hidden stood a new pokemon. A powerful looking dragon type, bipedal with green scales covering his long black body. On either side of his mouth were two razor sharp tusks and behind him was a pointed tail extending up in the air. He stood almost as tall as Garchomp and surprisingly composed considering the circumstances.

'...Is that..?' Staraptor looked at the tough looking pokemon in awe.

'Fraxure...' Altaria confirmed, holding the whimpering Gardevoir by the shoulder. '...Except now I believe we call him Haxorus.'

'Can we just appreciate how fucking badass he looks?' Togekiss was completely overwhelmed by what Fraxure had become. Garchomp growled again and advanced towards Haxorus, who remained perfectly still despite the savage roar that greeted him as they met face to face.

'What are we?' Haxorus asked him, his voice now far deeper than Fraxure's could have ever went. Garchomp didn't reply but he didn't attack. They looked each other in the eye as Haxorus maintained his composure, not only looking different but acting with more authority and purpose than ever. The other four watched what seemed a mixture of trepidation and awe. Haxorus tilted his head as Garchomp's raspy breath continued to create visible steam in the nights air.

'We are the ones who light up the sky.' Haxorus continued on. Staraptor noticed him brush his clawed foot back as one of the kids attempted to peer out of the tree to see what was going on. 'The ones who are written down in pokemon folklore. The ones to fear and revere but never interfere.'

'I like that rhyme a lot.' Togekiss murmured. Gardevoir gave a raspy attempt at a laugh which quickly turned to a groan as she tried to move her leg.

'He is doing his own version of connecting with Garchomp it seems.' she grimaced as she felt around the chunk of wood splintered in her calf, her fingertips now covered in blood. Haxorus took a big step towards Garchomp, now inches close to him. Garchomp's saliva dripped and splashed on to the ground with the volume of a small bucket of water.

'Are you going to let them dictate who you are?' Haxorus raised his voice over the aggressive snarling. 'The dragons who blaspheme against what we consider right? That is not the way. You are strong but not cruel. You are wise but not omnipotent. You are a dragon but not a monster.'

Haxorus continued to stare hard at Garchomp until suddenly, and to the absolute relief of the Shining Beacons, Garchomp let out a shaky breath and ceased his scary growling. He blinked and his eyes appeared less manic and insane. Haxorus slowly raised his hand in a sign of solidarity as Garchomp stumbled back slightly, looking around at the flame-soaked trees and the ravaged earth underneath him.

'Did...Did I do..?' Garchomp twisted his neck round, observing the destruction with a look of anguish. He seemed to have regained his senses but his body was still trembling. The wound left from Salamence's claw had pierced his shoulder deeply, a testament to Garchomp's immense toughness. He then caught sight of the other four huddled round each other, still anxious.

'My friends...' Garchomp's face was full of despair at the fear he caused, which was magnified when he looked down and saw Gardevoir's leg. 'No!' He started breathing heavily again as he realized what he had done. 'Miss Gardevoir...I can't believe I did that...to you of all pokemon!'

'No Garchomp!' Gardevoir extended her arm but recoiled as the pain shot up her leg.

'I'm a monster.' Garchomp turned away, burying his head in his claws.

'No you're not.' Staraptor ran up, trying to encourage him. 'What Frax...Haxorus said,' she nodded over at the green dragon. 'he is right! You will never be a monster!'

'I can't keep going like this...' Garchomp continued to speak while trembling from head to toe. 'Not while I continue to hurt my friends.'

Garchomp then gave a roar of grief and then sprinted off into the ravaged and burnt forest, away from the Shining Beacons. His mighty footsteps caused several damaged tree branches to snap and fall to the ground.

'Garchomp!' Staraptor cried out as Gardevoir held her hands to her head in sadness. 'Please don't! Come back! Come back!' her voice cracked uncharacteristically as she fell to the ground. They could see Garchomp's vast frame disappearing behind the dense forest growth and his footsteps slowly disappeared from their hearing. Haxorus stayed silent as Staraptor let out a shout of frustration, then walked towards Gardevoir, Altaria and Togekiss all in complete silence. He bent down on one knee and gave a weak smile at the three of them.

'Don't worry.' he said, as they all looked him up and down carefully, taking in his impressive new appearance. 'I'll find him. You guys can relax.' He then rested his hand on Gardevoir's foot just below where the shard of wood stuck grotesquely out of her skin. 'Gardevoir, I'm going to need you to stay still.'

Gardevoir nodded, knowing what he was going to do. Haxorus put more of his weight on to her leg, lowering his back and head. He then suddenly shot quickly to the side, causing Altaria to scream a little. His sharp tusk split the chunk of wood cleanly into little pieces, leaving Gardevoir's leg free from the paralysis caused by the shard.

'There you go.' Haxorus stood back up straight as Gardevoir slowly moved her leg, still in pain but no longer immobilized. 'Now I need to go talk to Garchomp.'

'I can't believe this.' said Togekiss, still staring at Haxorus incredulously. 'It was only a few days ago when you were a shy little Axew. You've accelerated at a ridiculous rate.'

'Oh Axew!' Altaria jumped forward and smothered Haxorus with her soft, angelic wings. 'I mean Fraxure! I mean Haxorus!'

Haxorus laughed as he put his arm round Altaria who was sobbing with pride into his shoulder.

'I owe you guys everything and I think I can speak for all the children too.' he patted Altaria on the back of the head while looking down at Togekiss and Gardevoir. 'Staraptor the leader, Altaria the mother to us all, Togekiss who encourages us every step of the way.' He looked down at his own powerful, scaly body in relative surprise in what he had become. 'The last few days as well. Gardevoir you have been wonderful, along with Armaldo and Garchomp. Of course Lucario as well.' He had to stop and wipe his eye for a second as Altaria finally released him. Over his shoulder, Staraptor was getting to her feet while the children all stepped outside the tree, all of them exclaiming and crying out at the devastated condition of the forest around them.

'Anyway,' Haxorus let go of Altaria and took a deep breath. 'better go find Garchomp.'

He turned and marched down the field in the direction Garchomp ran off, running his hand over Staraptor's head. She turned to look at him, her eyes bleary from the dense smoke caused by the distant crackling flames.

'Hey.'

Haxorus turned to look at her. Staraptor then gave him a warm smile.

'I'm proud of you, kid.'

'And me to you.' Haxorus replied. 'I didn't see what you did to Salamence but I just know it was fucking awesome. There are few pokemon that can send someone like that running for cover.'

'Well we shall be more ready for him the next time, won't we?'

Haxorus nodded. He paused for a second and turned towards the children, their little eyes wide with amazement and confusion.

'Gather berries for Miss Gardevoir so she can get better.' he ordered them. Haxorus then gave a tiny yet somewhat cheeky smile. 'You know...a while ago, Togekiss said none of you would laugh at me when I evolved to a Haxorus. Well now's your chance.'

He stood there waiting with a playful smile on his face to which there was no laughing response. Instead, all of his friends broke out into excited chatter and cheers. Altaria could not contain herself and wailed with joy. A couple of the children dragged Xatu out of the insides of the trees, causing Gardevoir to give a little laugh.

'What is it?' asked Togekiss.

'Oh Xatu says he has never been in this situation before.' Gardevoir smiled as Haxorus began to walk away again. 'Not used to being carried out by children.'

There were laughs and smiles all around as Altaria continued to cry with joy while Staraptor organized the children around to get a medicine for Gardevoir ready. Haxorus couldn't help but give a little fist-pump as he ducked under some dying embers in search for his friend, Garchomp.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Wanted!

**Authors Notes:**

 **The single longest chapter in the story but I promise it will be worthwhile. Insanity awaits our heroes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Wanted!**

Giruphin City felt like a living, breathing pokemon itself as the night had fallen. Just outside the inner city, all kinds of pokemon were exposed to a vast marketplace away from all the skulduggery and brutality found in the more urban areas. A large screen cast itself over the dozens of stalls and shops presenting a large variety of goods and produce to all passers by. It was nearing midnight and the stars were out en masse, their mysterious light gleaming down below, seeming to be one for every pokemon. A delightful smell emanated from one of the nearby tents while the sound of a small little comedy production was producing hysterical laughter from a large number of children with their parents.

'You guys ever heard of something called Ultra Beasts?' Sceptile said to his team as they wound their way through the bustling crowd.

'What are they?' asked Gallade, narrowly avoiding stepping on a cacnea with a little jump.

'Oh nobody really knows what they are.' Sceptile replied, allowing Milotic to go ahead of him as they followed Charizard's lead. 'Bit of an enigma.'

'Alright.' said Gallade slowly. 'So why are you talking about them?'

'It's just that one of them is apparently a gigantic pokemon that devours everything in its path.' Sceptile explained as Charizard had to tug Electivire away from a stall selling samples of an alcoholic beverage. 'This place is like that pokemon. It could swallow us whole.'

'Oh Sceptile,' Milotic smiled at the sky. 'you take all that time and explaining to give us a metaphor that doesn't really make sense in the end.'

'Do I get a ten for effort though?' Sceptile asked. Milotic chuckled.

'You can have that from me, Meeko.'

'Oh no.' Sceptile clapped his hand to his face as Gallade laughed. 'I'm not going to hear the last of that am I?'

'Nope!' Milotic beamed straight ahead. Meanwhile, Electivire was pestering Charizard on potential stoppages by navigating either side of the big red lizard, almost bashing into shoppers.

'My feet are sore!' he complained.

'Your face will be sore if you keep this up.' Charizard said with gritted teeth.

'Just anywhere to sit!' Electivire pleaded, hopping up and down. 'Just for a few minutes.'

'We have a deadline to meet.' Charizard said to him firmly. 'Sorry.' he muttered as his wing almost caught one of the heads of a doduo. Electivire made a strange sound as if someone was blowing air into him.

'I'm sure the others would agree!' Electivire turned round to them several metres behind them. 'Hey guys, aren't your legs tired?'

'I don't have any legs.' Milotic called back.

'Good point.' Electivire raised his finger. 'What about you two?'

Gallade shrugged and looked at Sceptile.

'Well kind of.' admitted Gallade.

'Might be the last time we come here for a long time.' said Sceptile, sniffing and enjoying the warm smell of burgers from a nearby stall. 'I don't see why we can't settle down and take in the surroundings.'

'Yeah we can stop can't we?' Gallade shouted over, making Electivire sigh with relief.

'See Charizard?' he said to him, like a prideful child. 'Now let's stop!'

'Okay I give up.' Charizard groaned. _Really looking forward to parenting now if this is the norm_ , he thought, gesturing towards a nearby cafe with tables and chairs outside. Electivire gave a satisfied smile before leaning into Charizard's ear again.

'Besides I really need the toilet.'

'You could have just said that at the start!' Charizard said to him incredulously as he and the other three headed over to a free table.

'Really?' asked Electivire, walking over to the entrance.

'Yes!'

'Oh right.' Electivire stood for a second, looking as if he was thinking of something to say back. Instead he just shrugged and opened the door to the cafe in search for a toilet.

'Unbelievable.' Charizard shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs along with Sceptile, Milotic and Gallade.

'So Charizard,' Gallade grunted as he flopped down on his seat. 'What do we do when we get back? The next step of the plan?'

'Well,' started Charizard as Sceptile and Milotic also took their seats, with Milotic curling herself up instead of resting on a chair. 'we share intel with the others and then plan on making progress to the next location.'

'Which is?' Gallade leaned forward slightly.

'That is to be agreed on.' said Charizard curtly. Gallade stared.

'You're just making this up as you go along aren't you?' he jokingly accused Charizard.

'I'm leading a rag tag bunch of misfits.' Charizard grinned back. 'Wouldn't you?'

'I wonder how the others are coping?' Sceptile asked to the other three at large. He looked at Gallade. 'Hasn't your missus communicated with you using her mind...speech...thing.'

'Eloquent play of words.' smirked Gallade. 'No actually. She hasn't sent me any signals so I guess she's been okay! Unless...' He paused for a second then shook his head. '...Nah!'

'What?' Milotic asked curiously.

'Nothing!' Gallade leaned back in his chair, waving off any thoughts. Milotic pursed her lips slightly as she looked to her left at Sceptile, who in turn quickly jerked his head in the direction of a nearby spinda almost toppling into a stall of balloons.

'Gone without a hitch hasn't it?' said Sceptile, smiling around at his friends.

'I'll say.' Charizard agreed, picking at his sharp claws. 'That Dusknoir fellow seemed like all he needed was some spurring.'

'This city isn't as bad as it was made out to be!' Milotic looked around at the happy pokemon under the night sky. 'No real difference between this place and Tanapas if you ask me.'

'I think there is a big difference.' Sceptile said, cautiously eyeing Gallade, who was looking past him at an upward angle.

'Alright Sceptile.' Charizard tapped the table as Milotic tried not to laugh at his dark joke. 'Lets be sensitive about the situation.'

'I know I know.' Sceptile threw up his hands as he looked at Milotic holding in a giggle. 'You can arrest me later.'

'Guys.' Gallade slowly stood up from his chair and was staring up at the huge screen dominating the night sky. His voice was deadly serious.

'Oh Gallade I'm sorry.' Sceptile pushed his chair back and extended his hand in a plea for peace. 'I was just making a stupid joke.'

'I really suggest you look right now.' Gallade told them with gritted teeth. Sceptile, Milotic and Charizard all turned to look where Gallade was staring at. The screen had caught the attention of not only them but dozens of members of the public, all whispering and pointing to the contents displayed. There were five pictures of pokemon encompassing the huge billboard, all of them looking horribly familiar.

' **Attention**!' a voice rang out across the square, commanding the total silence of everyone nearby. ' **To the residents of Giruphin City: The pictures shown to you are of five wanted fugitives guilty of harboring knowledge of the Clan of Shadows as well as being associates of the murderer, Lucario**.'

One by one, the screen projected large visuals of each of these so called fugitives; Charizard, Gallade, Sceptile, Milotic, Electivire. Murmurs and gasps rang around the marketplace while the four at the table remained completely still and silent.

' **Until further notice** ,' the announcer continued. ' **the Giruphin dome will be put up for the first time in eight years to enclose these dangerous pokemon until authorities and law enforcement hunt them down and bring them to justice. We encourage any and all of you to report anything suspicious or any sightings of these criminals to the nearest member of law or government. If successful in capturing them yourself however, you will receive a bumper reward courtesy of Mayor Dusknoir. Stay safe pokemon of Giruphin. In these dark times, we can only hope that a new, stronger version of Charom will arrive soon enough. Announcement over**.'

There was a deathly silence as the billboard continued to hang the same five pictures clearly taken from security cameras positioned across the city for everyone to see. Milotic and Sceptile both held their breath as the severity of the situation dawned on them. Gallade slowly scanned round to see if anyone in front had noticed where they were. Charizard gradually tucked in his wings and gave the faintest whisper to his comrades.

'Keep completely silent.' his voice was so quiet that Milotic and Sceptile had to lean in, eyes still on the screen. 'Now let's move to the left...very...slowly-'

'It flushed on the first yank!' Electivire had burst through the cafe door and clapped his hand on Charizard's back, his loud exclamation catching the attention of some shady looking pokemon a few metres in front of them. 'One motion, all gone! They should invest in more of those if you ask me-'

'Electivire, shut your fucking mouth.' Gallade hissed, his teeth clenched so tightly together he looked as if he had lockjaw.

'What?' asked Electivire, confused. He then looked to where they were all focusing their attention on and his jaw dropped. 'Hey, why are we on telly?'

It took every inch of Gallade's fiber not to whip round and scream bloody murder in Electivire's black and yellow face as his loud question brought the attention of many unwanted onlookers. A huge portion of the crowd were now staring at the five pokemon in unison, who definitely fit the description of what the announcer told and was showing them right now. Fit too well.

'Charizard?' Sceptile stood in front of them all as hundreds of pairs of eyes scrutinized them from head to toe. 'Do we stick with the same plan?'

'Yep...' Charizard then extended his wings. 'Except much faster. GO!'

The five of them spun to their left and burst down a small flight of stairs as there was a roar from the crowd, with many yelling 'get them!' The Beacons stepped to their left again and shot down a small alleyway as streaks of fire, ice, lightning and water all pelted their way. Charizard had to narrowly avoid a water pulse by doing a barrel roll through the air as Gallade skilfully deflected an attack with his long sword. Sceptile was running in front of the group, jumping over dustbins and piles of garbage while Electivire and Milotic fired back beams of scalding water and crackling electricity at the pokemon who were closest behind them.

'This way!' Charizard overtook Sceptile using his powerful wings, pointing to the right where a glimmer of light on the dark ground shone.

'Where are we going!?' Sceptile yelped as an icicle shard whizzed past his left ear.

'We need to find a hiding spot!' Charizard said as all five of them sharply turned and just dodged a huge searing fire blast which hit a nearby dumpster and exploded it into tiny pieces. Electivire heard an angry shout from a trubbish about blowing up his home, reminding him of the one that he had ticked off back in Tanapas. _Oh I wish I had a time machine_ , he thought, following Milotic's sweeping tail. _So I could go back in time and tell that fake Heliolisk to suck it_. They all burst through a tight squeeze between two buildings and ended up in a wide street stationed in between two dense areas of the city.

'Great now we're sitting ducks!' Milotic shouted as Electivire tried to catch his breath. 'What now!?'

'I didn't tell you to stop!' Charizard flew over them, launching a ball of flames behind the group at the angry mob attempting to squeeze through the gap. It burst when it hit the ground and blocked all chasers from getting near them. There was then a piercing noise from all around the Shining Beacons, sounding like heavy machinery getting dragged along the ground roughly. Charizard turned to his teammates with wild eyes.

'Move!' He pointed at another small alleyway as soon as more shouting came from either end of the street. More hunters. They all sped off down another pitch black tight squeeze.

'Are we heading to that secret escape route you talked about?' Gallade shouted over the sound of Milotic shrieking at almost sliding over something disgusting on the ground.

'Yes!' Charizard yelled. 'But I can't get my bearings right now!'

'Then what are we doing!?' Electivire roared underneath Charizard's flying frame. 'Just running about aimlessly!?'

'I'm looking for somewhere to stop so I can get an understanding of where we are!' Charizard shouted down at the two of them in his shadow. 'We can't stop unless we're certain we've lost them.' He then looked over at a tall building that looked abandoned. 'In here!'

Charizard skidded to a halt and beckoned them quickly inside. One after another, they all stumbled, ran, glided and leapt into the abandoned skyscraper. Charizard looked left and right, seeing no potential threats and then followed suit, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

'Dusknoir, that fucking cowardly traitor.' Gallade slumped against the wall of the barely lit room where the only sources of light were two windows viewing the slowly brightening sky, signifying that morning had come at last. 'I knew he was a garbage leader but to actually frame us like that? Oh I really hope to see him again so I can-'

'You can what?' Electivire asked, his mood foul as he trudged up the steps to their current floor. 'Tell him off for having a different point of view from you?'

'I don't think you're in any position to criticize anyone here, Electivire.' Gallade got back to his feet, pointing accusingly at him. 'You don't contribute anything to the cause.'

'Is that right?' Electivire advanced towards Gallade who did the same thing, causing Milotic to groan in frustration. 'Who was it that guided you through this place and managed to find someone to locate the clan lair?'

'Yeah that will come so handy to us now that they know that we know!' Gallade hissed sarcastically, ignoring Milotic's attempt to shove her tail in between the two of them before they could butt heads.

'You two couldn't act less helpful at the moment.' she growled as Electivire pointed his stubby finger between Gallade's eyes.

'I want to know what you think you've done for us though!' he said aggressively as Sceptile sat despondently in the corner of the room. 'Just because you have a funky accent and swords and shit you automatically think you're a big help to us?'

'I'd rather be a quiet help than a loud liability.' Gallade retorted while Charizard paced from window to window to gauge whereabouts they were in the city while trying to ignore the spat in the middle of the room. 'Oh I should have seen this coming when we saved you at Tanapas. Right from the start.'

'So you'd rather you left me to die?' Electivire raised his eyebrows as he gave Gallade a push on the shoulder. 'How noble! What would Gardevoir think!?'

'Both of you shut up!' Charizard slammed down on the windowpane and turned snarling to Gallade and Electivire almost coming to blows. 'I'm trying not to get any of us caught here so what I would really like for my concentration and your own safety is some quiet!'

There was finally silence as Milotic removed her tail from between the two squabblers and slid slowly back to where Sceptile was seated in a corner of the left side of the room. Both Gallade and Electivire continued to look hard at each other for a few more seconds before both moved over to a wall each on the other side of a door on the right hand half of the room, folded their arms and sat down, looking as if they were both put on the naughty step.

'They should kiss and make up.' Sceptile murmured to Milotic, making her give a little snort. She then extended her neck and looked out the smashed window beside her at the vast city, unable to see any potential threats from angry crowds.

'When they putting the dome up?' she asked the room at large.

'It's already up.' said Charizard, leaning back from his view at the window.

'What?' Sceptile exclaimed. Milotic look baffled. 'Since when? Why is it a clear sky outside?'

'When activated it doesn't slowly close over the city from the borders,' Charizard explained. 'What it does is that it materializes from thin air as it is conjured by a group of psychic and ghost pokemon stationed in the middle of the city. As for the fact you can't see it-'

'Ah I know,' Electivire raised his hand. 'it's made of transgender pokesteel!'

'The term is transparent pokesteel.' Charizard sighed. 'But yes basically. It allows a clear sky for the residents of Giruphin and can also fool potential invaders into pretending it's unguarded.'

'Not as daft as I look you know.' Electivire tapped his head at Gallade who remained silent.

'Ah but if it's transparent,' Sceptile said with a wry smile, 'how do you know it's actually there? Hmm?'

'We heard it down there.' Charizard nodded at the street they had escaped from earlier. 'That piercing sound? That was the sound of the the dome transporting itself all around us.'

'Ah.' Sceptile looked at Milotic with his eyes wide and then back to Charizard. 'Just making sure.'

'So have you found your bearings?' Milotic tilted her head. Charizard nodded.

'The escape route is to the south, almost directly that way.' he said, pointing through the window next to Sceptile. 'You'll be able to identify it being in between a run down toy store and a statue of the Giruphins mayor eight years ago, Mayor Swanna.'

'Oh how I wish we still had someone like her.' Gallade groaned, looking up at the crumbling ceiling. 'She was at least decent. At least she wouldn't cave into the Clan of Shadows.'

'We have no proof of that.' Milotic said. 'Let's not go pointing fingers.'

'You're so naive, Milotic!' Gallade's voice went comically high for a moment. 'What other explanation could there be?'

'I don't know!' Milotic admitted, her face flustered. 'A spy? A bugging device? Anything?'

They all sighed and stayed quiet for another minute. The sun was now casting a lovely light through the windows, causing Sceptile to shield his eyes. It was quite a relief to them. It made the overall atmosphere slightly less menacing, despite knowing what would await them when they stepped outside. Charizard looked around at all his team members, leaning on the window pane by his wings. _I can't be too risky_ , he thought, staring at the mutual disdain Gallade and Electivire shared for each other right now symbolized by their space apart. _I don't want anyone to be put in mortal danger under my command again. I need to be really careful when leading the next stage of the operation_. He was unsure of the things he had learned about these guys in the past day. _Does Sceptile think he is up to the task? Is Milotic as naive as she was accused of being? Why does Gallade want to pick a fight with anyone who thinks differently from him? Has Electivire actually learned anything?_ Charizard dismissed these questions, thinking they would be addressed another time. He cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him.

'Right, I think it's time.' he stated.

'How long will it take us to get there?' Sceptile questioned.

'If we travel there at full speed with no stopping it should take us about...let's see here...ten minutes.'

'So what, we should just hurtle down there in a straight line?' Gallade asked, eyebrow raised.

'No.' Charizard shook his head. 'I suggest we-'

CRUNCH!

There was a huge breaking sound that shocked everyone in the vicinity as well as a feeling of slight imbalance to their platform.

'They're here.' said a voice from far down below. 'I can smell them.'

The statement turned everyone's blood cold but it was the voice of the hunter that truly set Sceptile's heart racing.

'Oh no...' he sank back against the wall, looking at Milotic who had a similar aghast facial expression. 'It's him.'

Slowly, Milotic peered her head out the window and their apprehension was confirmed as she saw three pokemon far below, with Gengar looking straight up at her. She ducked back down, heart in her mouth and turned to the rest of them with fear in her eyes.

'Gengar is there,' she quivered, causing Electivire and Gallade to stand back up. 'along with a Conkeldurr and Tyranitar.'

'Tyranitar?' Electivire clapped his hands to his head. 'The same one from Tanapas? Oh shit!'

There was another violent crunch as this time, everyone stumbled off balance and almost fell over. A split in the wooden floor appeared between Charizard's legs and traveled the width of the room.

'Milotic?' Gallade asked trepidatiously, watching the floor slowly break down the middle. 'How high up are we?'

'...Quite.' Milotic gulped.

BOOM! The building gave way and the very surface of the room split down the middle. Milotic screamed as Sceptile fell to the floor. Charizard attempted to rise up with his powerful wings but before his feet had fully left the ground the ceiling collapsed, sending the contents of the upstairs room dropping down upon them and creating a huge schism between the four on the ground. Charizard received the worst of it as a table from the place above came crashing down upon his head and shoulders, sending him plummeting down to the destruction below.

'Charizard!' Sceptile lunged after him only to put weight on the fragile floor. It cracked and gave way causing Sceptile to tumble as well. Milotic quickly fired her tail out for him to grab hold of which he managed just in time. Milotic grunted and strained as Sceptile swung from her long thick tail in the gap created by the break. On the other side of the fissure, Gallade planted his sword into the floor to steady himself while Electivire slid on his front down the slope of the breaking surface, stopping centimetres close from the edge. His eyes peered over and he could see what was causing the chaos so far down below, his sight falling upon the brute Conkeldurr using his huge slabs of brick to collapse the pillars holding the building up. To his right, Tyranitar was staring directly up at Electivire who let out a little squeak, his hands clutched on the splintered edge of the floor.

'You!' Tyranitar yelled. Sceptile continued to dangle almost fifty feet off the ground as Electivire sank back down in fear. 'Remember me!?'

'What will you do if I say no?' Electivire shouted back. Gallade gave him a kick up the backside.

'Don't provoke him!'

'The end result will be the same either way!' Tyranitar lifted his foot off the ground as Conkeldurr prepared to smash another pillar. 'Let's bring them crashing down.'

Tyranitar slammed his foot into the ground, igniting his earthquake attack. The floor ripped in two as the entire building shook, causing Sceptile and Milotic to be separated from Gallade and Electivire.

'No!' Electivire and Sceptile attempted to reach for each others hands but were too far away as the building peeled like a giant banana. Both sides fell back into the faces of other buildings beside the original structure and Milotic gave a painful yell as she attempted to yank Sceptile back to where she was. As more objects fell past him overhead, Sceptile noticed the window in the wall in the floor he was currently dangling in. The house next to them had a balcony that looked out of range from being hit by falling debris. This gave Sceptile a thought. He started swinging on Milotic's tail as behind him, Electivire slid further down the slowly falling wall despite Gallade's efforts to get him to grab his free sword.

'What are you doing!?' Sceptile heard Milotic cry out, who was almost tearing her body in half with the strength she was applying to hold herself up.

'Milotic,' Sceptile had picked up momentum as he continuously pushed himself off the wall beside the window. 'when I say go, you stop struggling!'

'Are you crazy!?' Milotic shrieked as the wall underneath Sceptile's wall crumbled, exposing her to the sheer drop that awaited. Gallade's sword had lost its grip and now he followed Electivire in sliding down the bumpy wall.

'Probably!' Sceptile grunted, pushing off the wall and eyeing the balcony. 'It's our best shot though! Please trust me!'

'Oh shit!' Milotic squealed. _I knew this guy would be the death of me_. 'Okay Meeko, let's do it!'

'Hang on...' Sceptile's heart was battering against his rib cage as he swung back to the highest height he would go, not daring to look down as he prepared to swing back to the window. '...Let go!'

Milotic shut her eyes as she dropped off the floor while Sceptile flung himself out the window, his arms wrapped tightly around Milotic's body. They fired straight through it, aiming for the balcony as the whole of the wall broke away behind them. Sceptile stretched his legs out as far as they would go, hoping to latch them on to the edge of the balcony and to his sheer delight and relief, his feet wrapped around the maroon rock. His body snapped back against the wall as he held Milotic for all he was worth, her being the one to dangle this time.

'Are we dead?' Milotic still had her eyes shut as Sceptile gathered himself to his feet on the balcony, pulling up Milotic as if he was reeling in a fishing rod.

'It worked!' Sceptile could not believe it as he flopped Milotic back safely on a stable surface. He looked over at the almost fully collapsed building anxiously. 'Gallade. Electivire. Charizard!'

'You are a mad man!' Milotic cried as she finally opened her eyes. She was tempted to cuff him on the back of the head with her tail but she ended up giving an almost giddy laugh. 'That was the scariest thing, I don't know how you came up with that!'

She almost clattered him off his feet as she moved wrapped into his green body and wrapped around him in a warm embrace. Sceptile slowly reciprocated, as the only one of the two with arms, and gave a weak smile.

'You're my hero I love you!' Milotic's words made Sceptile's eyes go wider than the gap created by the split building while sending his heart in a flurry.

'You what?' Sceptile split off the embrace and looked at Milotic in the eye, his hands clutching her sides. Before a response could be heard, there was an explosion behind Sceptile, causing the confused duo to duck and cower behind the cover of the balcony wall. Tyranitar had flung a chunk of debris up at them, missing the two by feet. He snarled while Conkeldurr approached another two pokemon lying about dazed among a heap of rubble.

'Get up!' Gallade tried to pull Electivire to his feet even though his legs were fairly shaky as well. They both looked up as the imposing Conkeldurr cast his shadow over the pair of them, grunting and laughing.

'Looks like I will be getting some heads to squish today!' he chuckled, raising his two massive arms, ready to bring his heavy slabs crashing down upon them. There was then a searing hot ball of fire whizzing through the air, catching Conkeldurr in the stomach and blasting him back several metres. Gallade and Electivire whipped round to see a dust covered, disheveled but determined looking Charizard standing among the ruin, his eyes and tail blazing. Tyranitar turned to look at him, growling menacingly while Conkeldurr shook himself off, showing incredible durability.

'Do you know who ya messing with, lizard boy?' Conkeldurr rumbled, beating his two rocks together. Charizard smirked.

'Should I?'

'Oh sick burn Charizard!' Sceptile's voice made itself heard from up on his balcony before it was quickly stifled by Milotic. Tyranitar turned sharply and opened his mouth, charging up a bright orange energy inside it.

'Sceptile, Milotic! MOVE!' Charizard dived at Tyranitar, avoiding a swing from Conkeldurr and rammed him with his shoulder, sending his powerful hyper beam attack awry and making contact with just underneath the balcony. Sceptile and Milotic quickly leapt to the roof of the building a few feet above just in time before the balcony was completely devastated, sending rubble flying everywhere.

'Now run!' Charizard roared as Tyranitar almost shoved his fingers in his eyes. Sceptile and Milotic looked at each other for a second before making their way down the smashed up building and running from the battlefield in the direction of the supposed escape route. Gallade started preparing a psycho cut intending to prevent Conkeldurr from advancing on the currently occupied Charizard.

'You too!' Charizard shouted over at Gallade and Electivire, just picking himself up from the destroyed earth. 'Move it!'

'I'm not leaving you!' Gallade yelled back as Charizard was wrenched off Tyranitar by the thuggish Conkeldurr.

'That's...an order!' Charizard attempted to wriggle free from his tight clutches while staring hard at the two of them. Electivire grabbed Gallade by the arm tightly.

'The man is giving instructions!' he yelled at him. Tyranitar was getting slowly to his feet. 'Now let's go!'

'Since when did you follow instructions!?' Gallade shouted back.

'Stop arguing for once in your life and listen to me!' Electivire had an almost pleading expression as he yanked the reluctant Gallade along a different route from where Sceptile and Milotic had headed. Tyranitar shook himself off and watched them escape while a shadow materialized behind him.

'Will we pursue them?' Tyranitar turned to Gengar, Charizard wriggling free from Conkeldurr's grip and smacking him across the nose with his tail.

'Leave that to me.' Gengar smirked, watching the shadows of Sceptile and Milotic getting smaller in the distance. 'I wish to deal with Sceptile personally.'

'Fair enough.' grunted Tyranitar before glancing at Gallade and Electivire disappear behind a tall building. 'What about them?'

'Oh there is a surprise waiting for Mr Gallade along the way.' Gengar said, beginning to turn invisible again. 'I'm sure he is going to love it.' He nodded over at the brawl behind them. 'I'll leave you to eliminate this pest then. It shouldn't be too hard for you two strapping young gentlemen to take out a washed up has-been?'

Tyranitar laughed and made his way over to Charizard and Conkeldurr as Gengar's smile faded along with his body as he disappeared from view, ready to hunt down Sceptile and Milotic.

* * *

Electivire's heavy footsteps galumphed in contrast to the smooth, elegant strides of Gallade along the deserted streets. There was a stitch in his side that Electivire clutched while glancing around frantically for any potential threats that could come their way. He slowed down to a standstill, almost causing Gallade to crash into him. Gallade stepped to the side and halted in his tracks, turning to Electivire and looking fed up with everything that was going on.

'I think...we're safe.' Electivire had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily. 'For now.'

'Why did we leave Charizard behind?' Gallade said angrily, pacing about in front of Electivire. 'Those two were animals, they're gonna kill him!'

'The guy is a soldier right?' Electivire looked up and put his arms behind his head, puffing out his cheeks. 'I'm sure he can manage.'

'Lucario was saying this earlier!' Gallade kicked out at a can on the ground, sending it clattering away. 'He tries to be an individual when a part of a team due to something that happened to a squad he lead in the past.'

'He's probably seen loads of his troops being killed in his day!' Electivire tried to reason. 'Wouldn't you tell us to run if you were in his situation?'

Gallade stood where he was, his face flustered as he looked at the ground. Electivire flopped his arms back down, hoping that Gallade would not launch into another tirade.

'I'm sorry.' they both said at the same time, then looked at each other critically.

'Why are you sorry?' asked Gallade, his brows furrowed. Electivire stood where he was, thinking of why he just said what he said. Suddenly, he heard shouting from just ahead of them from the right hand side of the street where a bend took place. Quickly, Electivire rammed Gallade in the arm, forcing the two of them to topple behind a dumpster as the voices became louder and louder.

'Why did you-'

'Shh!' Electivire put his finger to his lips. The squabbling duo sat behind the dumpster as the pair of pokemon made their way across the street from right to left, muttering along the way.

'Bounty has now risen to two hundred thousand pokecoins!' stated a poochyena, scanning the area intently.

'For the lot of them?' asked his partner, a masquerain.

'Each!'

Masquerain made an awestruck noise as she thought of the things she could buy with that amount of money. Gallade and Electivire heard their voices fade a little as they turned to whispering.

'I'm surprised the public aren't out in droves actively searching for these guys.' she added, the two of them stopping in the centre. 'Do you reckon they're genuinely afraid of them?'

'Well if that is the case,' Poochyena laughed. 'Gengar really pulled it out the hat with this one.'

Gengar? Gallade and Electivire looked at each other, realizing that these two were not random civilians looking for paychecks.

'Bit pointless though don't you think?' said Masquerain. 'I mean we're not invading Giruphin anymore since the master is apparently close to coming through.'

'I heard that these guys pose an annoying issue.' said Poochyena, with Gallade and Electivire listening intently. 'That's according to Gengar at least. I bet he reckons that these pokemon will suffice as a good quantity of fuel to bring the new world here. I think Zoroark has a different thought in mind though.'

'Such as?'

'No idea.' Poochyena shrugged. 'He's very secretive that way.'

Then the two of them stopped talking. Gallade and Electivire sat waiting for the next telling statement, while also processing what was just said. They heard whispering, and they were suddenly on edge, Gallade silently preparing a psycho cut. Then slowly, Poochyena and Masquerain trotted the other way and left the area, leaving the two Shining Beacons sitting perplexed.

'Why did they leave?' Gallade whispered.

'I don't know.' As quietly as he could, Electivire rose up and peered over the dumpster, the sight of the pokemon standing almost directly in front of it sending his heart racing. He grabbed Gallade's shoulder, knowing what would happen when he saw this particular clan pokemon and the two of them were smacked directly with the dumpster that was kicked forward, sending Gallade and Electivire flying. They scattered to the ground with Gallade shaking himself off and recovering back to his feet. He faced the pokemon who ambushed them and the blood in his veins boiled to a temperature that Charizard couldn't replicate with his fire blast.

'BISHARP!'

Gallade jumped forward despite Electivire shouting for him to hold back and swung his swords down with all his strength. Bisharp ducked and rolled out of the way, causing Gallade to smash down into the earth. He turned and faced his adversary, his eyes filled with hatred.

'You have your wish.' Bisharp said in his borderline robotic voice.

'And I am going to defeat you.' Gallade circled Bisharp with his swords raised again. Electivire noticed that Bisharp didn't even put up his guard or even pay much attention to Gallade, leaving a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Bisharp was a class above Gallade in terms of combat.

'Are you indeed?' Bisharp raised his eyebrows.

'Watch me.' Gallade growled. Electivire waved his hand.

'Hey Gallade, let's think about this-'

'Shut up Electivire. This is between me and him.' Gallade interrupted, snapping towards Bisharp suddenly, attempting to make him flinch. It didn't work.

'I think it's cute.' said Bisharp, still not looking at Gallade circling him. 'You care so much.'

'After what you did...' Gallade hissed with the utmost contempt. '...It is all I care for when it comes to you!'

Gallade lunged again and engaged Bisharp in combat, with Electivire observing to see how Gallade would cope against him. After about twenty seconds it was evident how, no matter how skilled Gallade was, Bisharp was on a complete other level. Gallade swung, slashed and tried every acrobatic maneuver possible but every time Bisharp countered and found a new way to strike him. In the stomach, face, legs, everywhere. Each time Electivire stepped forward to help, Gallade yelled at him to get back, saying that Bisharp was all his. Gallade ducked underneath Bisharp's swing and stabbed forwards with both his swords. Bisharp backed off out of reach, grabbing Gallade's arms and pulling his face into his solid knee. Once, twice, three times. Bisharp then yanked Gallade down the way, smashing his body off the ground, then grabbing him by the sides and flinging him against the nearby wall. Gallade crashed into the side of the building, showering him in glass and wood and fell to the ground.

'You continue to let me down.' Bisharp shook his head as Gallade attempted to get to his feet, groaning in pain. 'Why does everything associated with you make me disappointed?'

'You're a monster, Bisharp.' Gallade struggled to his feet and shook off the glass on his shoulders. 'You think I'm going to give up here?'

'I'd recommend you do.' said both Bisharp and Electivire at the same time. Gallade glared at Electivire who shrugged.

'You're quicker than him!' Electivire shouted out. 'Let's just get out of here!'

'You're wasting your breath.' said Bisharp as Gallade ignored Electivire's pleas. 'However, I can relate to what he is thinking. I know all about how judgement can be clouded by a desire for revenge.'

'What are you talking about?' growled Gallade. 'Revenge? You're just a sociopath, that's why you did what you-'

Uncharacteristically, Bisharp seemed to lose his cool. He swiped Gallade's blades to the side and punched him straight in the face, knocking him against the wall. Electivire reached out to help but this new persona of Bisharp intimidated him to no end. Before Gallade could strike back, Bisharp seized him by the throat and pinned him against the building, sending his steel arm straight into Gallade's cheek again.

'You don't know a thing you ignorant weakling.' Bisharp growled, the rare emotion he showed filling up in his voice. 'You want to know why I did what I did? Why I killed that Reuniclus and tortured your lady all those years ago?'

Gallade spluttered and choked as the swelling underneath his right eye began to engulf his vision. Electivire looked round, not risking using an electrical attack in fear of hurting Gallade as well and noticed a long pipe running up the side of a building almost opposite of Bisharp. He had an idea.

'The woman I loved was Mienshao.' Bisharp held Gallade tightly as Electivire clambered up the wall of the other building. 'She suffered from a rare disease that poisoned her very cells and would kill her if the right cure was not given. Reuniclus knew this cure and promised me he would put it together to save Mienshao. He never did. He spent all his time with his fucking pet, thinking she would grow up to be something special and after so long neglecting his promise, Fera...My Mienshao...Succumbed to the disease and died. I went after Reuniclus, intending to take everything from him because he took everything from me.'

This startling revelation sent Gallade's brain whirring as he clutched Bisharp's outstretched arm. After all this time? This is the reason? Bisharp's reason for doing what he did was a mystery until now, leading Gallade to believe that he was nothing more than a depraved tyrant. Gallade looked Bisharp in the eye with his impaired vision and shook his head.

'I'm sorry...' he said weakly as Bisharp continued to hold him in place. '...But one terrible thing...does not make it okay to do another terrible thing.'

Bisharp punched Gallade in the face again, splitting his swelling open and leaking blood to the ground.

'I've had my revenge.' he growled menacingly. 'All you are doing is a being a pest on my life. You will never beat me because you put your own ego over what Gardevoir actually wants. She doesn't care if you take your revenge on me or not, it's all about you thinking you're the perfect man.'

'She still feels your effect wherever she goes!' Gallade grunted, struggling against Bisharp's immovable grip. 'What you did to her is irreversible!'

'No, death is irreversible!' Bisharp tightened his grip again as Electivire started to fiddle with the pipe by the opposite building. 'All you are doing is wasting your time and putting her and your friends in danger. Just like you did by running your mouth in that pub and exposing your plan and whereabouts to us.'

Both Gallade and Electivire's eyes widened in horror at this statement.

'You...were there?' Gallade groaned as the blood streamed down his face to his body.

'You careless idiot.' Bisharp raised his fist again. 'There is your problem. All brawn, no brains. And not even enough brawn for that matter. You single-handedly made your teams entire plan completely pointless.'

With that, Bisharp laid into Gallade's face with two more massive punches. He then flung Gallade to the side and he landed on his front in the dirt, spitting out globules of blood.

'You're just a poor excuse for a pokemon.' Bisharp looked down at Gallade with disdain as the latter remained motionless on the ground. 'Should have stayed in the courtroom. You will never amount to anything more.'

'So you were thirsty for revenge then, Bisharp?' called out Electivire from on top of the roof, causing Bisharp to look up at him dismantling the pipe. 'I got a drink for you!'

With that, Electivire pulled out the last pin in the structure, sending a forceful jet of water spraying towards Bisharp, pinning him against the wall. As Bisharp struggled, Electivire clambered back down and ran to Gallade, who was groaning in pain on the ground.

'Come on Gallade we gotta go!'

'I've got to...beat him...' Gallade's voice was weak and croaky. His face was puffy, bruised and bleeding heavily.

'That can wait for another time!' Electivire helped Gallade to his feet and put his arm around his broad yellow shoulders. 'You saved me in your city now I'm returning the favour in mine.'

Electivire turned to see Bisharp almost breaking past the deluge of water and attempting to reach for Electivire, to which he responded with his trump card. He reached over with his antennae and shot a beam of lightning into the water, causing the electricity to surge through it and strike Bisharp intensely, forcing him to his knees as he grimaced in pain.

'Now let's get the fuck outta here!' Electivire cried out, turning and sprinting off down the street carrying the stumbling Gallade alongside him, intending to get as far away from Bisharp and the city as possible.

* * *

CRACK!

Charizard was hit hard against the wall of the neighboring building from Tyranitar's brutal punch, bouncing off it and clattering into the ravaged ground. He picked himself up, looking ready for the next attack but definitely feeling the effects of the barrage of strikes from these two powerful pokemon who were not holding anything back. He stumbled slightly as his foot slid off a remnant of the destroyed building they had earlier taken refuge in causing Conkeldurr to let out another guffaw.

'Too much for ya, lizard boy?' He chuckled as Charizard regained his balance.

'You should have stayed at home old man.' Tyranitar smirked as he flanked Conkeldurr. 'You are too far out of your depth.'

Charizard growled, rotating his arm in preparation for a counter. He soared back at the pair of them again, letting out a jet of flames that caught Conkeldurr in the legs and causing him to yell and fall over. There was no let-off however as Tyranitar nabbed Charizard by the jaw and raised him high in the air while Conkeldurr tried to blow on his singed legs to cool them off. Tyranitar swung Charizard down into the earth with an explosion of rubble and then planted his foot straight into his stomach, sending him soaring again. Charizard managed to remain balanced as he hovered off the ground with his powerful wings but knew he had to think of a different strategy. He then felt the back of his neck get slightly warmer. He shot the quickest of glances over his shoulder and noticed the slowly rising sun that had almost fully appeared over the top of another skyscraper. _Of course! My solarbeam_! Charizard knew what he had to do. He quickly shot off the ground and took to the air with the clan pokemon shouting at him angrily down below.

'The cowards way out!' Tyranitar yelled as Conkeldurr gave a low rumble and bashed his slabs off each other again.

'Come get me then!' Charizard egged them on, and to his delight, both Tyranitar and Conkeldurr started flinging huge chunks of rock and debris up at the airborne Charizard, who ducked and swerved to avoid them each time. Tyranitar stepped forward and charged up another devastating hyper beam while Conkeldurr tossed a huge sharp piece of rock directly at Charizard's face. Quickly, Charizard spat a jet of white-hot flames that caught the projectile and started to slowly form it to molten rock. Tyranitar let out his hyper beam, the yellow energy bursting from his mouth at a supersonic speed. Charizard hurriedly flicked the molten boulder up with his tail which made impact with the hyper beam, bursting it into lava and scattering boiling drops of it onto the battlefield below. Tyranitar and Conkeldurr yelled in agony as they were caught on the heads and shoulders by the fiery rain as Charizard felt the sun beat down on his back at last, knowing that he was ready to unleash his attack.

'Party's over boys.' Charizard cracked his neck and charged up his solarbeam. Conkeldurr pulled a repulsive face as he observed Charizard high up and out of reach. Charizard opened his mouth wide and unleashed the golden jet of light which hit Tyranitar straight in the chest, catapulting the behemoth into the side of another building and smashing the wall to pieces. The smoke coming off the destruction obstructed Conkeldurr's vision and as he shielded his eyes from the smog, Charizard flew in, holding a huge slab of rock tightly in his hands.

'Time for a piece of your own medicine!' Charizard raised the weapon high and slammed it downwards into Conkeldurr's head with a sickening crack. Conkeldurr swayed on the spot for a few seconds before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. Charizard then skidded to a halt on the ground just in front of the incapacitated Tyranitar, who was completely dazed by the super-effective attack. Charizard grabbed hold of the back of Tyranitar's head and pulled him in closer while sticking his foot in his chest and pushing it against the shattered wall. Tyranitar groaned as Charizard's snout appeared in his blurred vision, his eyes blazing.

'Where's your boss?' Charizard growled, his foot firmly embedded onto Tyranitar's body.

'Tending to business.' Tyranitar grunted.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Charizard pushed his head to the side causing Tyranitar to grit his teeth. 'This Gengar guy used to work with Dusknoir!'

'And how do you know that?' Tyranitar managed to fix his eyes firmly on Charizard, his vision seemingly recovering. Charizard was about to answer but then remembered how he did know that information. To his horror, he recalled what Vespiquen had said to him;

 _'Do you not know about Gengar?' she asked, to which Charizard shook his head. 'Gengar once served Mayor Dusknoir of Giruphin City as his top agent in his secret service. He knows almost every secret of this land, and he can use his knowledge to access any point of Charom.'_

Charizard relinquished his grip on Tyranitar and took a step backwards, breathing heavily. _How could I have been so stupid! I never once mentioned this, what is the matter with me_? He gritted his teeth as Tyranitar managed to force a malevolent smirk.

'The penny has dropped.' he said. 'He has that effect on a lot of pokemon, ol' Gengar.'

Charizard whipped his eyes back on Tyranitar and growled. He slammed his hand against Tyranitar's forehead and pinned him against the wall again.

'You're going to lead me to him.' he demanded as Tyranitar struggled and grunted more. 'If you try to fuck with me, I'll bury you under all this rubble.'

'I think guiding you to somebody that is invisible is beyond me.' Tyranitar managed a small laugh. 'I have a good piece of advice though. The presence of Sceptile can give you the clue.'

'Fuck you!' Charizard shouted, stretching his wings out. He spat out a flame that latched on to Tyranitar's face, causing him to clutch his burn and roar. Charizard turned and blasted off in search for Sceptile while also contemplating his consistently poor ability to relay vital info that could save lives.

* * *

'Sceptile, wait up!'

The big green gecko turned to see Milotic struggling to keep up and slid to a halt, the road underneath him warming up to the rising sun. Milotic approached him, looking flushed and tired, the toll of the past few days clearly having its impact on her.

'Are you okay?' asked Sceptile. Milotic nodded.

'Yeah.' she sighed, stopping in front of him. 'You're just fast. Can't keep up.'

'Trait of the Sceptile line.' Sceptile managed a smile, trying to keep the mood upbeat. 'Fastest of all grass pokemon.'

'And you were the meek one right?' They both continued travelling at a slower pace. 'I dread to think of how fast the others were.'

'I was one of the fastest!' Sceptile told her. 'Why do you think I became so good at running?'

'Getting away from the bullies?' Milotic smiled.

'Exactly!'

They both laughed as they crossed the street, furthering their journey towards the escape route and hoping that Charizard, Gallade and Electivire were okay. Sceptile glanced over at Milotic, her smooth skin shining in the brightening sun. Even after all this time, including being attacked by Banette and falling off a building, it was amazing how nice she still looked. It was a popular opinion that the Milotic species was the most beautiful of all pokemon but Sceptile still thought that this one shone above all the rest, even if he hadn't gotten to know her so well.

'I can't imagine you as a feebas.' Sceptile blurted out.

'Why's that?' asked Milotic.

'Well don't you get that a lot?' Sceptile said cautiously. 'I mean feebas are supposed to be...you know...'

'Ugly?' Milotic gave a little laugh. 'It is common knowledge.'

'I'm just saying it's hard to imagine you as one.' said Sceptile. 'Although I guess you could say that for loads of other pokemon we know.'

'Indeed.' Milotic looked ahead of them. 'I mean imagine Charizard as a charmander, or Armaldo as an anorith.'

'Or even Garchomp as a gible!' Sceptile grinned, trying to rack his brain around what once was.

'Yep that too.' said Milotic. 'Evolution is fascinating don't you think?'

'I agree.'

'One of the greatest things to imagine is Gyarados evolving from a magikarp.' Milotic giggled, the name causing Sceptile to shut his eyes tightly. 'Probably the most amazing evolution of all!'

'I bet.' Sceptile said with gritted teeth. 'You didn't see it though did you?'

'No.' Milotic said sadly, not to Sceptile's surprise but to his frustration. 'I didn't know him back then.'

 _How could you tell all those magikarps and feebas apart? The amount of alternate names given would be huge_! Sceptile shook his head, looking to change the subject.

'Hey what did you mean back there?' Sceptile pointed back the way they came.

'Hm?'

'You said you...loved me?' Sceptile tried to force a jokey smile as if he wasn't taking the whole thing seriously.

'Oh well you did save me with a crazy stunt.' Milotic said, her voice weary. 'Something to be said right?'

'Just a curious way of saying so.' said Sceptile, rather peeved she wouldn't clarify more. He turned to her to try and challenge the statement before Milotic cut across.

'Sceptile, did you know Gardevoir can't read your mind?'

'Excuse me?'

'She told me that all she saw was blankness.' Milotic told him, neglecting to mention the fact that it was her that told Gardevoir to read Sceptile's mind. 'I don't know what this meant though.'

'Oh, I'm sure there's some sort of logical explanation for that.' Sceptile shrugged. His words came out rather fragmented. 'I don't know. It's not like she can't make mistakes right-'

Sceptile had glanced over behind Milotic and caught sight of something that shouldn't be there. His heart started racing and he stopped where he was.

'Milotic?' said Sceptile, cautiously picking up an empty can from the ground. 'Stay still.'

'What is it?' Milotic eyed his projectile, his sudden change in demeanor putting her on guard. Sceptile said nothing, instead aiming the can at a nearby wall and chucking it. His suspicions came to fruition.

'There is a shadow there with no body!' Sceptile cried, grabbing Milotic on the back as the shape he saw moved out the way of his probing shot. 'Which can only mean one thing! Run!'

The two of them sprinted down the deserted street as the shadow gave chase, the unnerving shape appearing on top of boxes and clambering up walls in hot pursuit. Sceptile looked back seeing nothing as Milotic fired off a scald aimlessly, hoping to hit anything at random. Then a purple ball of energy struck the path in front of them, coming inches close to Sceptile and causing them both to scream and stop where they were. Two more explosive shadow balls were fired at the same area, ripping up the earth and creating two large concrete barriers that blocked Sceptile and Milotic from escaping. They froze where they were and stood back to back, both panting heavily and feeling the same fear.

'Oh you are sharp, Sceptile.' came the drawling voice from above them. Sceptile and Milotic turned to look up at the roof where the shadow balls had came from to see the caster standing there, his smile wide as ever. 'I no longer feel as bad for allowing you to escape so easily.'

'Gengar.' Sceptile muttered as they faced him. Milotic took a deep breath, fearing that the day he would meet this loathsome pokemon again. 'You remember us vividly then?'

'That I do.' Gengar said, looking down at the pair of them. 'I tend to remember the faces of the few who get the better of me in order to ensure that they never do so again.' He scrutinized Sceptile closely, his lip curling like it did in the prison. 'Last time we met you were begging and sobbing at my feet. Have you evolved beyond that or is this all a big charade?'

'What of it?' Sceptile took a step forward, defiant in the face of evil. 'Crying weakling or hardened warrior it doesn't matter. I beat you once I can beat you again.'

'Hang on there cowboy,' Gengar cut him off. 'you beat me? I fail to recall the moment when you beat me. Escaped me, yes. Exploited a bit of naivety on my part maybe but you never beat me.'

'Did you blackmail Dusknoir to try and trap us here?' Milotic spoke up as Sceptile screwed up his face in anger. Gengar laughed.

'Dusknoir was in on this from the start!'

'So he is a member of your Clan?'

'Oh of course not.' Gengar almost looked offended. 'That coward thinks that since he is serving me, the pokemon who he is most afraid of, he is going to get a big share in the new world that is coming soon. Poor bastard. Almost feel sorry for him.'

'He's given you things?' Sceptile asked.

'Money, equipment, pokemon to sacrifice, all in exchange for his life and good approval ratings.' Gengar smiled a sickly smile. Milotic looked down at the ground, realizing that everything Gallade said about the guy was correct.

'Did you say pokemon to sacrifice?' Sceptile shouted up at Gengar, the statement sending him into a slight frenzy. 'Is that what happens to your prisoners?'

'We don't take much prisoners anymore.' said Gengar. 'But yes. They get sacrificed as fuel to bring forth the new world. Don't worry,' Gengar laughed as Milotic and Sceptile exclaimed loudly. 'they aren't dead. Just not themselves.'

'What does that even mean!?' cried out Milotic, getting more and more enraged. 'Is this what happened to Gyarados? You maniac!'

'Gyarados has succumbed to the new world, yes.' Gengar nodded as Milotic stared up in dismay. 'We took him there and he has never turned his back once. The moment you step foot there, it is impossible to be brought back to your old, weak state. This is the favour we are doing for all pokemon of Charom, to take them from this desolate, god-forsaken rock and bring them to the sweet shadows forever.'

Gengar raised his arms out as if he was offering them a choice to come with him. Milotic was shaking with rage and grief, hearing the news that Gyarados could not be saved as Sceptile was allowing all this information to seep into his head.

'You're...pure evil.' Milotic shook, her voice faint as she barely looked up.

'Evil is not a concept that exists in our world.' Gengar slowly floated down from his perch until he reached the ground opposite Milotic. He extended his hand. 'Nor is hate, grief, pain or anything that pits pokemon together. A place where you can be with Gyarados forever, Milotic, and no need for any conflict with anyone. How does that sound?'

Sceptile shook his head vigorously but Milotic looked up at Gengar, still stretching his arm out in an inviting beckoning. Her eyes were filled up with tears, one of them slowly trickling down her cheek. Ever so slightly, she moved forward.

'Is this a perfect world?' she said, her voice breaking. Gengar nodded.

'No.' growled Sceptile, putting his arm in the way of Milotic. 'He is deceiving you. He just wants to use you as fuel. A catalyst to bring the world forth.'

'What say you, Sceptile?' Gengar looked at him, holding out his other hand. 'You can have your own adventures there. Except this time, nothing can stand in your way. You can explore the very cusps and corners of the world and not feel an ounce of fear or conflict.'

'That would sound tempting,' Sceptile slowly said, still holding Milotic back. 'if I was still a weak, scared Treecko. I am not that anymore. I know that the thrill of adventure is being challenged, being beaten back and intimidated. That's what makes the adventure so satisfying when it is over. You are so occupied with creating a perfect world you forget to realise that there can never be a perfect world. This is what Arceus gave us...And I am more than happy with it.'

Gengar's mouth shaped a smile but his huge red eyes showed nothing but disdain for Sceptile and what he stood for.

'Then Milotic gets to come with me.' Gengar waved his hand and sent Sceptile hurtling back into a nearby wall, crashing with a thump and sliding down. 'Sceptile, you can die with the old Charom.'

'NO!' Sceptile jumped up and darted towards them as Gengar approached Milotic, extending his leaf blade and swiping at him. Gengar phased in and out of his attacks as Milotic backed away from the conflict, clearly not coping with what was going on in her head.

'So full of spirit!' Gengar said, ducking under one attack. 'But like I said to you the first time we met, you just don't understand.'

'I understand perfectly.' Sceptile grunted, managing to kick out and strike Gengar, forcing him back several feet. 'I understand that you want to take everything from us that makes us try and makes us succeed.'

'It is so easy for you to say that isn't it?' Gengar advanced again, his arm glowing. 'You've never experienced proper hardship in your life. You don't know what it is like to be properly affected by the troubles of life!'

Gengar swiped and knocked Sceptile to the side, covering him in dust and dirt. Milotic saw this and appeared to come to her senses, shaking her head and screaming at Gengar.

'You've taken Gyarados away forever!'

Milotic spat out a scald attack that Gengar narrowly avoided. He looked back and forth at the two of them, noticing that while she had retaliated, Milotic still looked rather disorientated and distracted. He launched a shadow ball that collided with Milotic and propelled her into the upturned concrete. Sceptile roared and leapt at Gengar, who vanished and caused Sceptile to land face-first into the solid ground. Gengar reappeared behind him and grabbed Sceptile by the top of his head, planting his foot into his back. Sceptile let out a gargled yell as he bent backwards, Milotic trying to maintain an upright position about ten metres away.

'Also what I said to you,' Gengar whispered malevolently in Sceptile's ear. 'just a grovyle with extra leaves.'

'I know you're...afraid.' Sceptile managed to forge a rasping sentence from Gengar's grip. It slacked slightly at this statement so he carried on. 'It's no coincidence that you came after me of all pokemon.'

'You don't know what you're talking a-about.' Sceptile noticed the slight stammer in Gengar's voice.

'Oh I do.' Sceptile growled, his confidence rising. 'You could leave us alone and let your plan run but you just can't stop sending your delegates after us. You fear us and you, Gengar, you fear me!'

Sceptile was flipped round violently and thudded to the ground, Gengar firing a shadow ball over at Milotic who just avoided it by flinging herself to the floor. Gengar planted his foot into Sceptile's shoulder and started to stretch his arm with the intent of popping his already scarred shoulder out from its socket.

'You are nothing!' Gengar snarled as Sceptile screamed in pain.

'Sceptile!' Milotic screamed out.

'Don't take another inch or his shoulder is getting dislocated.' Gengar threatened her. He looked back at Sceptile who, despite being in a world of pain, still stared at Gengar with a blazing defiance in his eyes. Then a jet of yellow light came in between them, sending Gengar flying up and Sceptile skidding over the ground and tumbling into a rubbish bin. He was surprised that the golden blast had not really hurt him that much which could only mean one thing...

'Charizard!' Sceptile and Milotic looked up to see the great red lizard descending to their level while Gengar sat up from the ground, clearly agitated.

'Are you okay?' Charizard approached Milotic who nodded, with Sceptile scuttling over. They all turned to face Gengar who had gotten to his feet, breathing heavily with frustration.

'We need to get out of here.' Charizard murmured softly. 'I'll try and fly the both of you.'

'Give me ten seconds.' Sceptile said, taking a step forward as Milotic watched with baited breath.

'Like I said...Nothing.' Gengar forced a smirk at Sceptile, who returned one in kind. 'You continue to be rescued by your peers proving that you wouldn't cope a minute on your own.'

'It proves something else though.' Sceptile answered back, the shy, benevolent pokemon seen at Fayonra Bay replaced with a defiant, upstanding one. 'That I have those pokemon who are there for me while you are on your own. And that is why you will lose.'

Charizard reached out and took Sceptile by the arm while holding Milotic tightly with the other. He shot off the ground, carrying his two friends with him through the air as they traveled to the escape route. On the ground, Gengar stood watching them disappear out of sight, pondering what was just said. He smirked a little and vanished into thin air, knowing that despite what Sceptile was trying, the new world would not be stopped.

'Milotic.' Sceptile tried to reach out and touch her, the two of them wrapped tightly underneath Charizard as he flew more south towards their destination. Milotic said nothing but just stared at the ground below, her face completely expressionless, her long hair blowing back the way. Sceptile tried to look up at Charizard but had to move his tail out the way from getting singed by the flame on Charizard's own.

'He's gone.' Milotic finally said, her voice weak as she continued to gaze at the multicoloured buildings down below. Sceptile looked back at her, knowing that she was hurting inside greatly. 'If what Gengar says is true then he can't be saved.'

Sceptile carried on silently watching her, his mouth slightly open. He had many thoughts flying about in his mind but he didn't know if these thoughts made him an ethical pokemon or not. _Me and Gyarados are one in the same. Milotic has only known us for a short time but she has exceptional feelings for both. Gyarados is lost to her so that leaves the door open for me? That's a terrible thing to think, this is about Milotic's feelings here not about me_! Sceptile tried to wrack his brain around this emotionally complex issue as Charizard began to dip in the air, his wings slicing through the wind with great ease. Together, the three of them lowered down to the ground where they could see a great brass statue of a pokemon called Swanna, the leader of Giruphin before Dusknoir, situated next to an old, disheveled and dilapidated shop that seemed to have sold playthings for children.

'Here.'

Charizard slowly and carefully dropped down to earth, allowing Sceptile and Milotic to walk on the cold ground again. Milotic stayed rather closeted as Sceptile ran over to her, hoping that he could in any way console the upset water pokemon.

'Milotic,' he came face to face with her as Charizard scanned the distance for Gallade and Electivire as well as potential threats. 'Gengar...could have been bluffing. Gyarados could still be saved, anything could happen!'

Milotic sniffed and still said nothing as behind Charizard's back a familiar voice piped up.

'Show me your shoulder!'

'Electivire is that you?' Charizard called out, rolling his eyes and turning to the Swanna statue where behind it, a fuzzy yellow being could be seen sticking out behind it.

'Not saying.' said the complete stranger. 'Sceptile, show us your shoulder.'

Sceptile sighed and rotated his arm, showing off the set-in scarring caused by Banette. Electivire then took a step out from behind the statue, grinning sheepishly.

'Had to make sure it was definitely you.' he shrugged, Gallade following suit.

'Do you see a lot of Sceptiles hanging about with Charizards and Milotics?' Sceptile asked him, resting his hand on Milotic's back.

'Could be that Zoroark dude.' Electivire insisted, he and Gallade approaching the group. 'Shapeshifting. You know?'

'Gallade, what happened to your face?' Charizard exclaimed, completely aghast but Gallade seemed to be as reluctant to talk as Milotic was, the bruising under his eye turning purple, the cuts stopping their bleeding.

'Best not to talk about it.' Electivire whispered, attempting to convey sympathy but ending up looking patronizing. Gallade leaned over and spat a drop of blood on the ground, then looked up at Charizard with his arms on his hips.

'We getting out of here then?' he said.

'Yes.' Charizard beckoned them all to follow him to the side of the Swanna statue. They all noticed a series of faint numbers ingrained on the stone that they needed to screw up their eyes in order to take the full picture. Charizard then proceeded to crack his fingers and begin typing up the code.

'So you're saying that you typed up this elaborate code by accident?' Sceptile smirked at Electivire who scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

'Yeah.' he said, watching Charizard press another number. 'What do you think are the odds on that happening?'

Sceptile thought of a random number as Gallade and Milotic listened without cracking any smiles.

'Probably one in...eight thousand one hundred and ninety two.'

'That sounded quite specific.' Electivire said skeptically to which Sceptile laughed.

CLICK!

Charizard finished typing up the password which opened up a very rickety and rusty trapdoor in the ground beneath them, Electivire catching Sceptile before he fell in.

'Alright guys.' Charizard looked round at his squad, his face seeming somewhat defeated. 'Whatever you may say, this mission wasn't pointless. We gathered some valuable intel from the likes of Metang, Dusknoir, Gengar and others...'

'Bisharp.' Electivire reminded him, causing Gallade's good eye to twitch.

'Yes.' Charizard nodded. 'And we should share that intel when we get back to base as I am sure the rest all have their own stories and it will be good to see their faces again. Get your heads up everyone, we are not beaten yet.'


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Talk Of Power

**Chapter Nineteen: The Talk of Power**

The sunlight poured through the little gaps in the branches of the trees, causing a beautiful sparkle to appear in the fresh pond. The shine illuminated the water as a small froakie popped its head out, a big smile on its wet face. The happy expression quickly changed as it turned its head to see something else taking sips from the pond, Very shaky sips at that. Little Froakie gasped and bounced out of its domain, heading to a small cluster of leaves and disappearing out of sight leaving the scary looking pokemon alone as he took more gulps. Garchomp stayed quiet as he tried not to look at where Froakie had gone as it would just add to the fear he had instilled in the little frog the moment he saw the great dragon. _All I do is make pokemon fear me_ , Garchomp thought, water trickling down his mouth, his shoulder still wincing from Salamence's brutal strike. _What is there to do? Is this what happens when all dragons leave Rylus_? Garchomp flopped down on his behind, staring at his reflection in the water and trying to visualize the time before his face and body was ravaged. He could see a regular looking Garchomp in his past, free from the many rips and cuts covering his face. The one steady scar travelling up and intersecting his eye still managed to stand out among the rest. He tried to put the memory of being prisoner to Salamence and him coming millimetres close to gouging out his eye to rest. Garchomp gave a tiny little smirk remembering what Staraptor had done to Salamence just there, believing it to be karma. He tilted his head, noticing something behind his shoulder. The glimmering water seemed to present a blurry green, rather elongated shape slightly behind him which then proceeded to speak a single word.

'Garchomp.'

Garchomp wheeled round quickly, his arm raised ever so slightly only to be confronted with the pokemon that had restored him back to sanity earlier. He breathed a large sigh and stayed quiet as Haxorus stood where he was.

'How are you feeling?'

Garchomp did not answer. Instead he turned back to the water, gazing down at its shimmering beauty, wondering what to say next. He did not expect Haxorus to find him so quickly.

'You have rather large footprints.' said Haxorus as if reading his mind. 'Besides, a drink is probably the best thing needed for now.'

Garchomp gave a slight nod, continuing to stare at his reflection that was distorted by both the water and his injuries. Haxorus walked round to his side and raised his arms, as if he was about to dive into the pool.

'How do I look?' he said, also checking himself out in the reflection. He flexed his muscles and admired his cool new blades either side of his mouth. 'I had no idea that I would end up looking like this! Wow! Wait until the rest of the guys see me...'

He stopped talking and allowed Garchomp to take in the relative quiet that was needed. A small gust of wind blew through both of their bodies, the coolness soothing on Garchomp's injuries while Haxorus's tusks seemed to slice through it. _Aerodynamic_ , he thought, still unable to get over how good he looked. _Not bad_.

'I did mean to ask,' Haxorus said rather tentatively, both dragons still looking at themselves with completely different emotions. 'Did I do something back there? Something that triggered the evolution?'

Haxorus glanced over at Garchomp, genuinely curious but having a feeling that he knew the reason already.

'...The sacrifice.' Garchomp finally said, affirming Haxorus's suspicion. 'You were prepared to put your body and soul on the line for those you cared for.'

'And that's what a dragon must do to evolve to the third stage right?' Haxorus asked, still standing over Garchomp, who nodded. 'So you have done it too?'

Garchomp closed his eyes for a few seconds and then slipped his feet into the water. His legs and body then followed until just his head and shoulders were visible. His large feet hit the stones at the bottom of the pond, causing some small fish pokemon to scatter at the sight of it. Haxorus watched as Garchomp turned back to him, the beauty of the water apparently radiating his body, his scars seeming invisible at the moment.

'Do I look like a monster?' Garchomp asked him, his voice not faint, instead strong, willful. As if he was settling something.

'No!' Haxorus said indignantly. 'You never were!'

'Then why can't I fight it?' Garchomp replied. 'The rage and pain takes over and I am unable to break past it!'

'That is not your fault!' Haxorus crouched down, attempting to reason with Garchomp. 'Garchomp, you need to focus on what you are when you're in the right state of mind which is a good, honorable pokemon!'

'I cannot go back there...' Garchomp continued, much to Haxorus's indignation. 'What will be said of me when the rest of them find out I hurt Miss Gardevoir, the pokemon who brought me back to my senses?'

'We need to confront the issues head on instead of running away.' Haxorus told him, determined to help his friend.

'If Lucario was there...'

'Well he wasn't!' Haxorus cut across with a loud interjection that made several nervous pokemon peer out of their hiding places. 'This is a time where he can't help you just now. There will be times were I won't be there either. Or Staraptor. Altaria, Togekiss and Gardevoir as well. I don't like it either but we all have to face our own battles when the time comes.'

'How can I help with the battle when I pose a bigger threat to you guys than most of our enemies?' Garchomp sank back slightly into the water, his shoulders disappearing. Haxorus out his hands behind his neck and thought for a second, glancing at Garchomp appearing to contemplate drowning himself in that pool. Then, in his new knowledgeable form, he had a thought. Haxorus proceeded to step into the water, aware of the height difference between the two and how his head would barely break past the top of the pool. Garchomp watched coyly as Haxorus slowly breached the depths of the fresh pond, his eyes and tusks visible as his clawed feet sank into the stones. He and Garchomp stood upright in the pool, their bodies so large that it made the rather sizable pond look minuscule. They stared into each others eyes as Haxorus raised his arms, the water lapping over the edges and put his hands against the horn-like appendages on either side of Garchomp's head. Garchomp waited as Haxorus closed his eyes until suddenly he sank down, bringing the startled Garchomp down until they were both fully emerged under the water. Garchomp attempted to struggle for a second until he realized what was attempting to be done. Haxorus opened his eyes underwater and the two dragons stared at each other hard, both clearing their minds, the cool, lovely contents of the pond being a perfect environment to meditate. The darkness slowly engulfed them as the dragon duo looked into each others minds, Haxorus attempting to establish a link that could allow Garchomp to see what he wanted to see. There seemed to be a mutual understanding as together, their minds going blank and all thoughts being discarded no matter their importance, the water around them slowly losing its feeling. It was then that Garchomp blinked for a second and opened his eyes to a bright light and a booming voice resonating through his ears. He couldn't make out what was being said but the horizon presented to his new vision suggested something extremely uplifting. The blue skies he saw were covered in wispy clouds while a swirling green shape was seen creating immense maneuvers in the distance. Next to him, another green dragon stood standing in awe, a broad smile appearing on his face.

'You see him?' Haxorus whispered into Garchomp's ear who nodded slowly, still watching the spiraling dragon far far away. It was incredible. Never had he observed the god of all dragons with such clarity and in such an environment that was well suited to him. Rayquaza's emerald scales gleamed as he continued to soar around them, getting closer and closer until his gargantuan frame made the two dragons below look like baby pokemon in comparison. Garchomp felt his knees tremble, unaware of what to do. He had seen Rayquaza while meditating before but never this close. _Should I bow? Should I keep quiet? Was this the real Rayquaza or just images and sounds_? Garchomp watched in awe as the legendary pokemon circled him, his long body twisting and twirling in the air, the sheer presence of him radiating just an infinite amount of godlike power.

'My lord...' Garchomp was in complete amazement. He addressed Haxorus while his eyes were still transfixed on Rayquaza. 'How are you doing this?'

'I'm not.' Haxorus told him. 'It's you.'

'Me?'

'Yes.' Haxorus rested his hand on Garchomp's damaged shoulder, the impact of his hand causing no pain to it. 'He has answered your prayers. All I did was give you the spark to see him.' Haxorus put his arm around his mentors back as the two watched their divine dragon continue to fly high up in its aerial fortress. 'I have learned so much from you and so much from evolving. I realise now that in the darkest of moments the essential thing a dragon needs is faith. When we need protected, he is our shield. When we need guidance, he is our map. When we need to believe in ourselves, he believes in us. And so we believe in him.'

'Your faith makes you strong.' Garchomp said, his legs continuing to quiver like jelly. 'When did this all come to you? This belief?'

'...From a feeling.' Haxorus replied as Rayquaza started to ascend towards the heavens. 'Everything you told me, it gave me that edge I needed to progress. Before I talked to you I wanted to become a Haxorus so the other kids would stop picking on me. So I could no longer be the little one. But everything you showed me, the ways of the dragon, the beliefs, the ideals...It gives me more purpose and it gives me a goal. And I want you to embrace it once again.'

Garchomp turned his head to look at Haxorus once the mighty shape of Rayquaza disappeared out of sight. His eyes were welling up, one tear dripping down the channel in his face created by his vicious scar. It was impossible now to see the little axew that he had met and hid from for so long back in Sontos. From the very first word they shared together, the seeds of evolution were sown and now Garchomp could look on what he had helped create with his own eyes. It was overwhelming. Incredible.

'Thank you.' Garchomp's voice croaked out. He was shaking to his core.

'It's me who should be thanking you.' With that, Haxorus embraced Garchomp tightly as feeling came back to their bodies. The vision of the sky evaporated as the feeling of cold water cascaded over them, the two submerging from the pond in the real world with a massive splash and causing a startled pacharisu to spit out some drink and jump back. Garchomp stood in the now much shallower pool with Haxorus's arms coiled around him while his arms swung limply by his side. It had been so long since he had received a hug of genuine affection from a pokemon this size. Now he knew he was not truly alone anymore. Slowly, Garchomp fastened his muscular arms around Haxorus and we wept silently into his shoulder while all around them, pokemon of the woods had crept out of their hiding spots in complete disbelief at seeing two dragons, the oldest, mightiest and most feared type of pokemon in the land share a moment of pure emotion and solidarity.

* * *

The last streams of dark, swirling mist slowly disappeared as Hoopa waved his trembling hand and caused the last of his three transportation circles to vanish with a puff of smoke. Hoopa lowered his arms and sat down on the cold ground, feeling drained from maintaining three portals while in his confined form. He looked at the ground as the pokemon sprawled next to him let out groans of pain and disappointment.

'I want to know something.' Gengar said as he stepped over the wincing Tyranitar. 'How an overgrown salamander managed to get the better of you two who are supposed to be some of the most adept weapons at our disposal?'

'He had an aerial advantage!' Tyranitar sat up scowling while Conkeldurr flopped around on the ground. The blow to his head had obviously done nothing to help his brainpower.

'What's your point?' Gengar asked as he pulled Tyranitar to his feet, his large head scraping against the low ceiling. 'It's called strategy! Use it!' Gengar shook his head as Bisharp marched past him, seemingly heading for the door. Gengar noticed the brisk pace that Bisharp was walking at and turned round. 'What's your rush?'

'Just getting out.' Bisharp stated, not turning around as he reached for the handle. 'Had my own fair share of incompetent idiots today.'

Before he could pull the handle, the door crashed open and much to Bisharp's annoyance, the loud and shrill Nidoqueen exploded in followed by a frantic looking Hypno and a stone-faced Gyarados.

'Oh you're here!' Nidoqueen shrieked at Gengar as Bisharp gave a loud tut and walked out the room. 'Do you have any bandages?'

'What for-' Gengar clenched his fists suddenly. 'Not you guys as well!'

'What?'

Gengar turned and pointed at Tyranitar helping up Conkeldurr.

'You're off the hook just now!' He spun back round at Nidoqueen who has hopping up and down impatiently. 'You also fucked up!? It wasn't Lucario that beat you or...'

Hypno murmured something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'Lopunny'. This name drop caused steam to flow out of Gengar's ears while Tyranitar and Conkeldurr gave out flippant howls of laughter.

'Why can't anyone handle these idiots around here!?' Gengar bellowed.

'She had help!' Hypno retaliated as Tyranitar and Conkeldurr lumbered past them, following Bisharp through the door. 'Scizor and an Excadrill who got the jump on us!'

'I knew we should have taken Gyarados with us.' Nidoqueen muttered, looking back at the great blue sea snake.

'No. We needed someone to look after...' Gengar halted, looking as if muttering the pokemons name was difficult. '...How was he?'

'Fine.' said Gyarados bluntly. There seemed to be no more he would say. Gengar wondered if he should have mentioned Milotic until he saw something.

'Are you bleeding?' he asked, pointing down below Gyarados's chin.

'That's not his.' said Hypno.

'Then who's is it?'

Hypno and Nidoqueen looked at each other, slightly worried.

'It's Salamence's.' said Nidoqueen softly. 'He is missing an eye. It's why we needed bandages.'

Hoopa was slumped on the ground and staring at the wall. He winced as Gengar's temper reached boiling point and he screamed at the ceiling, storming into the next room followed closely by Hypno. Nidoqueen sighed and pointed at Gyarados.

'Watch him.' Nidoqueen gestured at Hoopa. 'Make sure he doesn't try any funny business.'

Gyarados nodded curtly. Nidoqueen turned and marched through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind her. It was just the tiny, miserable Hoopa and the large, emotionless Gyarados left in the dark, stone cold room by themselves. Through the closed door, they could hear the ranting and ravings of a manic Gengar complaining about everything that had happened. Hoopa looked up at Gyarados, who continued to stare blankly ahead at nothingness. His eyes were completely dead, like there was no life behind them at all. Hoopa internally shuddered at what had happened to him, aware of what would happen to the rest of Charom very soon.

'Gyarados.' Hoopa spoke up at last. There was no response but he saw Gyarados twitch slightly so he knew he could hear him. Hoopa cleared his dry throat, his neck still hurting from the leash that was tied around him for ages. 'I know you don't want this.'

Gyarados looked down at the small pokemon, slightly surprised that he had decided to spark a conversation.

'What?'

'You could do so much more.' Hoopa turned to him, his face serious with a hint of sadness. 'I know this because we are the same.'

'We are not the same.' said Gyarados, his voice more deadpan than Bisharp's ever was. 'I have been purified.'

'I mean that we have so much power deep down but we are continually being quashed by them!' Hoopa pointed at the door. 'You are the mightiest of water pokemon, I have almost unparalleled dimensional power but we are both just used as tools by Gengar and Zoroark!'

'It matters not.' Gyarados looked back up from little Hoopa. 'Soon you will fully succumb to Master Giratina's new world.'

'Look at you...' there was a tinge of sympathy in Hoopa's voice. 'You put up such a mental resistance to it and now you've become a slave. I am still a free pokemon because I did not give in.'

'Well once it engulfs the entire land,' Gyarados cut across. 'the amount of mental resistance will be futile.'

Hoopa groaned and sank back down. Trying to reason with him was like talking to a brick wall. His visits to the world had evidently dulled his mind and senses until now he was just a hollow husk of what he once was. Gyarados's rigid and stubborn personality had cannibalized itself as now he would not give up his monolithic demeanor. At least the likes of Bisharp, Nidoqueen and the others had maintained their behaviors albeit they were now just deluded into thinking Giratina's world was incredible. Plus their personalities were unappealing to begin with. Even still, Hoopa was still terrified of the very concept of Giratina especially in his weak state. Even when unbound, he was unsure if he could stand up to him.

'Gyarados..' Hoopa thought of one last option to get him to change a bit. 'What about the girl they talk about?'

'What girl?' Gyarados retained his monotone voice.

'The Milotic.' Hoopa said, seeing if his reaction would change.

'Milotic...' Gyarados spoke in a softer voice than before. Hoopa's heart leapt at the slight alteration in mood. '...Idiot girl.'

'What?' Hoopa's temporarily risen soul sank back down again like a stone.

'I remember her.' Gyarados told Hoopa. 'She was a rather aloof pokemon but I don't think she realized it. It's a classic story of how males were rather intimidated by her and females disliked her but she remained unaware. Then she met me...'

Gyarados trailed off slightly, looking down in the corner of the room. Hoopa wanted him to continue but all the while thinking of something else as he felt some of his power slowly return through his body.

'She seemed to attach herself to me rather easily.' Gyarados carried on as Hoopa held his breath, preparing to conjure a small portal. 'On the outside and to people she didn't like she was cold and distant but to me... I don't know what it was but she just clung onto me.' He gave a little snort. 'Well figuratively. Like me she has no arms.'

'That's interesting.' Hoopa braced himself. 'Look Gyarados I am truly sorry for this. I think you are beyond saving now.'

With that, Hoopa flung his arms forward, sending a spray of psychic energy straight at Gyarados and blasting him against the wall. Hoopa quickly spun round and frantically began shaping a portal as the huge clatter of Gyarados's crash was heard through the door, with Gengar's voice being heard screaming 'what now!?' Hoopa gulped and started to rotating his arms quicker. Gyarados struggled to lift himself up from the powerful shock wave as the portal materialized in front of Hoopa, who could not believe his luck. There was then a cackle to his left and a sudden swiping noise. Hoopa ducked quickly, sending the attacker flying over his small frame. He spun round to see that Banette had phased through the wall and tried to ambush him. Banette let out a guttural breath as he faced Hoopa, the sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer. Hoopa thought for a second, then extended his hand.

'Banette, come!' he cried out. 'I can still save you!'

Banette lowered his claws, his face suddenly changing from malicious to...defensive?

'You're trying to ruin our plans!' he screeched, pointing accusingly at Hoopa, seemingly reverting from evil sadist to upset child. 'No! Nobody will make fun of me again! Not after today!'

'Banette...' Hoopa clinched his teeth together but a loud bang caused him to turn his head swiftly. The door had almost flown off it's hinges as Gengar stood there, flanked by Bisharp and Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen's evil eyes widened as Gengar went berserk.

'Get back here!' he roared, preparing to launch himself at Hoopa while at the same time, Bisharp wrenched something off his chest. His tracker. Hoopa turned and then leapt straight through the black vortex as both Gengar and the tracker were flung in his direction. The little dark stone latched itself onto the back of Hoopa's head a millisecond before he disappeared through his escape portal. It vanished with another puff of smoke as Gengar landed on his feet, breathing heavily and his eyes alight with rage.

'NO!' Nidoqueen shrieked.

'He's marked.' Bisharp told her, looking over at the injured Gyarados with some disdain. 'Hypno will be able to track him.'

'Even still!' Nidoqueen slammed her fist into the wall as Banette stood where he was, his face in anguish. 'We've lost our portals! No more quick travel.'

'This means we must abandon Kron'fa Cavern and get to the castle immediately.' Gengar yanked Banette's wrist and pulled him over to Bisharp and Nidoqueen. It looked like the last five minutes had given Gengar multiple heart attacks. 'Zoroark is attempting to bring forward Giratina as we speak. We can do without Hoopa and those Shining Beacons as long as they aren't following us. Nidoqueen, take Hoopa's prison bottle with you. We can't leave that lying around.'

'So the time has come?' Nidoqueen's eyes lit up. Gengar nodded, pulling Banette along like the toy he was.

'...Yes.' Gengar said slowly, looking at Nidoqueen and Bisharp. 'By the end of the night, Charom will be something new. Something beautiful. This is what we have been promised right?'

'I could not be happier.' Bisharp said in the most unconvincing manner while Nidoqueen clapped her hands together.

'Finally...' she said. 'Wait, Zoroark has it right?'

'Has what?' asked Gengar.

'The seed.' Nidoqueen mentioned. 'The seed of endeavors. It's essential.'

'Oh yes.' Gengar nodded, little Banette still at his most silent. 'Everything is at the ready. Hopefully the master is ready to emerge.'

There was a grunt as Gyarados raised his head high enough to look at everyone present but not bump it against the ceiling. Gengar looked up at him, his composure taking a hit.

'Gyarados if it really mattered that he got out, Zoroark would personally allow the master to devour you whole.' he said threateningly. 'Luckily, nothing will be able to stop us now. So let's move.'

Together, the five clan pokemon walked through the door to meet up with the rest of their troops, intent on meeting with Zoroark and bringing forth the new Charom that they had desired all their lives.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Brave New World

**Chapter Twenty: Brave New World**

The sun that had come out in the early morning was doing its best not to be encapsulated by the large clouds that had come to invade its space. By the time all the Shining Beacons had evacuated the little town, the residents had peered their heads out to see if the coast was clear from the thunderstorm they had hid from last night. Scizor and Lopunny had disappeared not long after reuniting without telling anyone anything. With those two it was difficult to know whether they would return to camp with time to spare or just go frolicking off on their journey. However, if Lopunny still held some resentment towards Scizor at the time, the likelihood is that they wouldn't have strayed too far away. At least that was what Armaldo was thinking at the time.

'Ah those two.' he shook his head as he and Lucario walked down a path descending from Pariliun that was enclosed by a large series of structured grey rocks. 'Who would have thought that such a bizarre bond could form in this time?'

Lucario said nothing. His arms swung limply by his side as he clutched Glaceon's present in his hand, still covered by her final note. Occasionally, he glanced at it as if to make sure it was still there which Armaldo noticed. His cheery demeanor was an attempt to keep things relatively upbeat but now it was time to face things.

'Lucario...'

'There is nothing to say.' Lucario interrupted, clenching the note tighter.

'Well hang on-'

'No literally nothing.' Lucario turned to Armaldo, his eyes bleary. 'I'm grateful for everything you've told me and done but right now all I care about is Zoroark, the pokemon who ruined my life and killed Glaceon. I need to get him.'

Lucario continued walking as Armaldo slowed down to a halt, some grey stones clicking underneath his feet. He thought for a second as Lucario had his back to him, quickly moving away and then stepped forward.

'What good will that do?'

Lucario stopped in his tracks very suddenly. Armaldo had the impression that he had offended him but stood his ground.

'What?' Lucario jerked his head slightly to look at Armaldo.

'Revenge.' Armaldo stepped forward. The two pokemon stood in the middle of the path with a large space between them. 'You kill Zoroark. Then what? You think you'll find satisfaction from that?'

'It will stop him from hurting more pokemon.' Lucario turned to fully face Armaldo.

'You're forgetting our true enemy here.' Armaldo took another step closer. 'We need to beat the whole clan, not just one of them. An isolated revenge thought is not good for us as a unit.'

'I am not prepared to let any more of my friends die.' Lucario said with gritted teeth. 'He is obviously out for me so the next step is to target the only pokemon I have left.'

'You may as well dig two graves.' Armaldo muttered to him, rather intensely. 'One for Zoroark and one for yourself.'

Lucario glared at Armaldo, deep down knowing that there was an element of truth to what was being said. He looked from left to right to make sure that there was nobody in sight.

'Morality is out the window now.' Lucario said softly. 'This is purely based on what I want to do whether you think it is right or wrong.'

'If you slay him,' Armaldo replied. 'then you'll just become the murderer Zoroark framed you to be.'

'Then what would you do?' asked Lucario, throwing his arm up. 'Spare them? These pokemon have committed atrocities that no amount of jail time will ever make up for. I want to see them dead. I don't want them to hurt me...again.'

Lucario put his hands behind his head and looked down at the cragged ground. Armaldo saw him trembling slightly and reached to put his claws on his shoulders as a single tear fell from Lucario's eye and splashed on to the ground.

'Ultimately it is up to you.' The kindness in Armaldo's voice had returned as Lucario sniffed. 'From an ethical view I don't see what good it will do. But if you think it will restore something to your soul then I won't stand in your way.'

Lucario looked up, grateful for his understanding.

'Armaldo...' he took a deep breath, holding back any more potential tears. 'You need to know that Zoroark is my priority. I know that sounds selfish but it is true. A factor of this is to stop these clan pokemon from hurting my friends and if I tell you to not interfere, you obey me. This goes out to the others.'

Armaldo gave a very slow nod, and then gestured down at Lucario's hand.

'So what is that?'

'This?' Lucario lifted up Glaceon's letter for Armaldo to look at.

'I mean what is inside it.' Armaldo clarified. Lucario opened up the letter and the mysterious brown stone dropped into his other hand.

'I was hoping you'd tell me.' He presented the small stone for Armaldo to look at. Armaldo bent down to observe the odd little object, the swirling blue and red inside it looking rather other-worldly.

'That is a peculiar little trinket.' Armaldo tilted his head a bit to the right. 'I don't think it was created anywhere around here.'

'So you have an idea of what it could be?' Lucario asked, hoping Armaldo's vast knowledge would help him here.

'I am afraid not.' Armaldo said. Lucario sighed with disappointment. 'Could just be a nice token or maybe a rare jewel.'

'I don't think Glaceon would have given me something as trivial as just an unusual looking stone.' Lucario held it up in line with the sun in case something secret would pop out. 'I don't know...There is something about it though. It seems to radiate something kind of warmth.'

'Really?' Armaldo stood next to Lucario and looked up at the stone, one of his eyes shut as he craned his vision. 'I don't feel anything.'

'That's weird.' Lucario muttered, still rotating the object in his fingers.

'Hey, did the sun just turn black?' Armaldo asked loudly, the question puzzling Lucario.

'What?'

He lowered his stone and the sight of what he saw sent shock waves down his and Armaldo's spines.

'A portal!' Armaldo clicked his pincers rapidly as Lucario wrapped his stone back in Glaceon's letter and clutched it tightly again. The black vortex swirled high up in the sky, not too far away from where they were standing, making them wonder what unholy demons would descend from it this time.

'Let's get them.' Lucario and Armaldo started heading down the path looking for possible routes to get them to that location. They darted to the right and continued their run until they reached a bend leading to strip of grassland that the portal was positioned directly over. They hid round a large tree as the portal hung over them like an intimidating moon.

'This doesn't make sense though.' Armaldo said as Lucario tried to peer past the low branches to see what had arrived through.

'What doesn't?' Lucario whispered.

'Why would they cast a portal in the middle of nowhere instead of a densely populated area?' wondered Armaldo. 'Do you think they know about us and somehow have another tracker on?'

'Can't be!' Lucario still craned his neck, hoping for a better view. 'I would have detected it at some point.'

Armaldo gasped.

'Scizor and Lopunny!' he said, causing Lucario's hear to skip a beat. 'What if it was put on them?'

'Okay well the portal conjurer must not be good at locating things cos I can't see them anywhere!' Lucario then pointed at something he saw causing Armaldo to peer over his shoulder at what had been detected.

'What is that?' asked Lucario, looking at the odd genie-like pokemon who was panting and lying on the ground.

'I've never seen a pokemon like that before!' Armaldo said. Lucario gave a small snort.

'You've disappointed me twice now Armaldo.' he joked. 'Thought you knew everything.'

Then they saw something very peculiar. The weird pokemon started cheering. He floated up in the air, his back facing Lucario and Armaldo, and began clapping and howling with glee at the sky.

'I'm free! I'm finally free!' Hoopa raised his arms up at the sky as if feeling the breeze for the first time in ages. His portal then disappeared from view. 'Praise Arceus!'

'I'm going to hazard a guess here,' Lucario said to Armaldo, taking a step out from behind the tree. 'and say he is not out to kill anyone.'

'I'll second that.' said Armaldo, following suit. Hoopa was still prancing about like a child at the playground, totally oblivious to the pokemon standing behind him.

'Grass!' Hoopa dropped down and plucked a handful of the stuff from the ground, holding it to his face and sniffing its fresh smell. 'I haven't seen grass in so long! And trees! And the sky! Hello there other pokemon!' Hoopa waved at a group of pidgey flying overhead.

'Is he okay?' Lucario murmured to Armaldo, watching Hoopa's eccentricities escalate by him performing a mid-air cartwheel.

'He's saying he's free...' Armaldo pondered, as Hoopa soaked in the warm sun. 'Free from the clan? He was a prisoner?'

'Well if he was a prisoner,' Lucario's eyes lit up. 'Then he should know about my innocence!' He stepped forward eagerly. 'You there!'

Hoopa spun round to face the two pokemon. He seemed to pause awkwardly as he scanned both of them, his odd appearance bringing more confusion to Lucario. _What is this pokemon_? Hoopa then broke into a broad smile and clapped his hands together excitedly.

'Oh this is perfect!' he exclaimed, flying up to the pair. 'You're Lucario!'

'...Yeah.' Lucario said rather warily. 'And who are you? Not from around here are you?'

'You can say that again.' Hoopa grinned. 'My name is Hoopa and I have been held prisoner by the Clan of Shadows for what seems like an eternity now being used as their slave!'

Lucario and Armaldo looked at each other, the amount of questions they had almost causing their minds to overheat.

'They made you do things?' asked Lucario, looking back up at the point in the air where the portal had appeared. 'You mean...'

'I mean that they forced me to give them instant transportation to places they would attack.' Hoopa seemed to deflate here as he explained what he had to do. 'I have the ability to bend space-time to my will and allow instantaneous travel from one point of the universe to another without hindrance. In other words,' he pointed up at the sky. 'I create those portals.'

'So now that you've escaped the clan, they can no longer produce any portals!' Lucario said happily to which Hoopa nodded.

'Hang on.' Armaldo raised his arm. 'Travel anywhere in the universe? Then why didn't you just transport yourself far far away from here? They will be looking for you!'

'Alas,' Hoopa sighed. 'I am not strong enough. I have two forms you see. This is my confined form.' he gestured down at his pink and gold body floating above the ground. 'I need to be in my unbound form to reach my highest potential.'

'We saw the portal in the sky,' said Lucario, pointing upwards. 'and thought the Clan of Shadows had returned. Did you know we were here?'

'I intended to get myself nearby Pariliun,' Hoopa was dealing out so much information at this point that Lucario could practically hear the cogs in Armaldo's old brain turning. 'in the hopes of getting far away from them and also hoping that some of you Shining Beacons would still be milling about. Thank goodness you two were here.'

Hoopa descended down so the bottom of his body almost touched the small blades of grass, sort of like a deflated balloon. Lucario thought for a second then sank to one knee, coming face to face with Hoopa.

'Listen here,' Lucario addressed him as Armaldo listened closely. 'I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you but if you come with us and explain everything to our team, we can make sure that the clan will pay for everything they have done. They have ruined the lives of me and my friends and I won't stop until I see Zoroark-' Lucario halted himself as Armaldo gave the tiniest of nudges. 'Until the whole clan faces judgement.'

Hoopa gave another smile, presumably eager to give more having not done it in so long.

'Are we close to your team?' he asked, rising higher again.

'A few more miles down that way.' Armaldo said, pointing north back at the path they were initially walking from. 'We better get a move on. I can't wait to see all of them safe and sound.'

'Yeah.' Lucario turned and lead Armaldo and Hoopa along the field back to their travel route. 'Let's hope they are all okay.'

The three pokemon turned the corner and resumed the walk down their path, the day getting slowly brighter as the mood around them reflected it. Lucario didn't want to pester Hoopa with more questions but one particular one stormed its way to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't help it.

'Hoopa?' Lucario looked round at the genie, who was seemingly being distracted by everything around him.

'Yes?'

'Do you have any idea why Zoroark did what he did?' he asked, causing Armaldo to look up at him with some skepticism. 'To me. To the king and queen. What he took the seed of endeavors for?'

Hoopa's bottom lip went over his top as he shrugged.

'I'm sorry.' he said. 'Not even the other clan members know why he has an obsession with you. As for the seed of endeavors, I was kept in the dark for most discussions.'

'Okay.' Lucario turned back round in slight disappointment. Armaldo picked up the pace so he could appear next to Lucario's shoulder.

'Can we trust him?' Armaldo whispered in Lucario's pointed ear.

'I know he is telling the truth.' Lucario said bluntly, tossing about his present that was still in his hands.

'How?'

'Well ignore the fact that my species are very empathic and perceptive,' Lucario told him as behind Armaldo, Hoopa continued to admire the scenery. 'I think at this stage I know a liar when I see one.'

'Can't argue with that.' Armaldo grunted. 'I just hope to Arceus that everyone is okay. If they knew we were at Pariliun then there is a good chance that the others may have been targeted at Twotun or Giruphin.'

Lucario then thought of another question to bombard Hoopa with. He turned once again, his hand outstretched, causing Hoopa almost bumping into him as he continued to gaze around in awe.

'You didn't face any resistance on the way out did you?' Lucario asked, Armaldo also twisting round.

'Well...' Hoopa scratched his chin. 'I managed to escape as soon as Gengar, Bisharp and Nidoqueen were alerted so they know I am gone.'

'Hold still.' Lucario ordered, his eyes turning blue and his aura beginning to emanate around his body. Behind Hoopa's face, Lucario saw the outline of a small concealed object attached to the back of his head, causing him to grimace.

'They can see us!' Lucario turned Hoopa around, reaching out and wrenching the invisible tracker off Hoopa's head, causing him to yelp slightly. 'They know me and Armaldo are with you so that should ruffle a few feathers.'

Lucario held the tracker in between his fingers before clenching it tightly in his fist, tempted to crush it but refraining. He spun round and pointed back in the direction that they were intending on heading anyway.

'I'm sorry I didn't know!' Hoopa cried out as Lucario began a brisk walk, with Armaldo letting out an old man wheeze and following suit.

'It's okay!' Armaldo shouted behind him, Hoopa beginning to pursue them as well. 'What is important now is that we get you to the others.'

'Then let's make haste.' said Lucario, picking up the pace and beckoning at the two of them. 'We can put an end to this at last.'

* * *

At the very northern point of Charom was the castle. It had practically been forsaken since the death of the queen. Soldiers had scattered and fled, civilians in the village area outside, known affectionately as the 'courtyard', had taken refuge in neighboring towns and cities yet still did not feel safe. The effects of the last month had led many to believe that this was the darkest time in Charom's history, and it was difficult to blame them given what was happening in the devastated throne room right now.

'Your time has come.' Zoroark circled the room, continuing to gaze up at the throne up the steps. The Seed of Endeavors was resting on the cushions of the seat as Zoroark waited for what he wanted to happen to happen. He glanced up at the ceiling, seeing the artwork of Arceus and growled.

'You're irrelevant.' He raised his hand and launched a powerful dark pulse up at the picture. The impact splintered the ceiling, causing pieces of the roof to fall and smearing the painting, rendering it unrecognizable. Zoroark looked back at the throne and his face broke into a wide smile. On top of the golden chair was a misty black shape, slowly but surely expanding. Zoroark slowly crept closer, and swore he could see a pair of red eyes among the darkness. His heart soared.

'It's finally time!' Zoroark cried out in a mixture of relief and joy. He raised his arms up in the air in a sign of sheer glee.

'Not quite.' a voice rang out from behind him, causing Zoroark to lower his arms and spring round. His mood went from ecstatic to slightly sour in the blink of an eye.

'How did you get here so quick?' Zoroark scowled as Gengar approached him with Banette skulking by his side.

'Hitched a ride.' Gengar nodded behind him to the roaring of dragons. 'The others will be arriving soon. Salamence can still fly pretty well despite missing one eye.'

'He's missing an eye!?' Zoroark burst out laughing and ran over to the shattered stairs to look down at the unfortunate dragon. He took one glance below at Salamence talking to Hydreigon and his face turned bright red.

'PAHAHAHA!' Zoroark ran back to Gengar who looked totally baffled while Banette also seemed to stifle a giggle. 'Oh that is priceless!'

'You're sick.' Gengar stared at the giggling Zoroark in disdain. 'Now can we get down to business-'

'I'm sick?' Zoroark had an almost manic look in his eye as he took a closer step to Gengar. 'Oh that is so rich coming from you.'

'Don't start anything with me just now, Zoroark!' Gengar hissed, pointing up at the enlarging spectral shape. 'We stand here amongst what we have worked on for so long and I am not prepared to let you disrupt it.'

Zoroark turned away, shaking his head and still smiling.

'I know you don't think this is a joke!' Gengar pointed out as Banette looked curiously around the once majestic room. 'A minute ago you were almost jumping for joy at the situation. You're just doing this to provoke me.'

'Stop provoking!' Banette shouted out, much to Gengar's indignation. Zoroark stopped in his tracks, turning round very slowly in order to stare down at the creepy puppet who had finally spoken.

'Oh pipe down you fucking reprobate.' he sneered.

'Do not speak to him like that!' Gengar stepped in front of Banette, which seemed to catch them both off guard. Zoroark began his cackling again.

'What should I say to him then?' he jeered as Gengar's blood boiled. 'Hey Banette, it's okay there is nothing wrong with you. Here, have a dead body to fuck!'

Gengar stormed forward, his face contorted with rage and seized Zoroark by the back of the head as Banette cowered in fear. Zoroark was tossed to the ground violently, smacking his face off the smooth floor. Before he could retaliate, there was a crackle from the swirling darkness, prompting everyone in the vicinity to turn and the two dragons to rise up from the floor. Gengar and Zoroark immediately ceased their quarrel and quickly dashed over to the portal which was sparking and fluctuating violently. There were zaps of white lightning emerging from the ominous schism as the shadows being projected almost engulfed half of the room, forcing everyone else to take a step back. The red eyes that Zoroark had seen earlier had now made themselves clear as day, about as large as Gengar himself.

'It's him...' Hydreigon hissed. Salamence slowly nodded, his facial wound gaunt and pink but his good eye was alight with malice. Zoroark slowly approached the evil eyes with his arms outstretched, seemingly relishing every moment of it.

'Lord Giratina!' he cried out fanatically. The eyes then disappeared for a second, the darkness continuing to spark and move further across the room, tearing away at the wall behind it. The seed of endeavors rolled down the steps and dropped by Banette's feet, the little ghost apprehensive of everything around him. Suddenly, the chasm collapsed in on itself, sending a gush of wind that propelled everyone backwards. The dragons managed to stay afloat while Gengar and Zoroark rolled over on the floor. Banette skidded along the ground, clutching the seed and squealing. When the dust settled, everyone slowly raised their head and saw what had just transpired.

'I...I can't believe it.' Zoroark breathed heavily as he got to his feet. A gigantic basilisk like creature was standing before them, taking up the entire throne room. It stood on four thick, clawed feet stemming from a long reptilian body with golden rings adorning its sides. Two terrifying wings protruded from its back, scraping against the damaged walls. The legendary pokemon observed its surroundings before addressing its lowly subjects.

'And here I am.' It spoke in a low, haunting voice that seemed to get inside everyone's heads. Salamence and Hydreigon were not used to hearing it and it sent shivers down their spines.

'Lord Giratina.' Gengar and Zoroark spoke and stepped forward as one. 'Welcome to Charom.'

'I seem to be...' Giratina looked down at his body as if he wasn't used to it. '...somewhat compromised.'

'What do you mean my master?' asked Zoroark.

'I mean that this is not my most powerful form.' Giratina shifted one of his legs to the side, breaking the golden throne from the bottom and toppling it over on to the floor. 'It will take more time before I have the ability to engulf the land in my power.'

'How long before our new world arrives?' Zoroark was eager to know, almost hopping up and down. Giratina lowered his mighty head in thought.

'Some time in the afternoon.' Giratina stated. Zoroark cackled again.

'Nothing will stand in our way!' he looked up at Giratina as if he was some sort of god. 'Nothing!'

Gengar's eyes flashed very suddenly.

'Hoopa.' he said. Zoroark whipped round.

'What?'

'Hoopa escaped earlier and made contact with the Shining Beacons.' Gengar told him. 'He had a tracker on him. It was taken off but he told I guess he is only getting started with telling them everything!'

'You let him escape!?' Zoroark snarled. Banette backed off as Salamence flew over to the constantly horn-locked pair.

'What matters now is eliminating loose ends.' Salamence said. Hydreigon was busy keeping a close eye on Banette. 'We need to keep them as far away as possible.'

'Was Lucario there?' Zoroark asked Gengar.

'He was the one who caused the disconnection.' Gengar replied, not even bothering with investigating Zoroark's obsession further.

'Then we bait him.' said Zoroark, turning back to Giratina. 'My lord I have a plan.'

'Do you now?' Giratina looked almost critical. Zoroark gave a vigorous nod while Gengar looked at Salamence in relative confusion. 'Well if Charom is to fall, your plan better be effective. Interference is unhelpful.'

Giratina looked to his side at the throne once sat on by Volcarona and Vespiquen. He shifted his huge leg into it and almost immediately it splintered and was crushed, the trickles of gold spilling down the stairs. He looked back at his two lieutenants, both prepared for anything.

'Soon you will live in the world you have always wanted to be in.' he said in his low croon. 'Zoroark will tell me his plan, then all you have to do is sit back. And I will finish what you have started.'


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Healthy Reunions

**Chapter Twenty-One: Healthy Reunions**

'Oh!'

Togekiss looked up from his position in the tall tree, seeing the immense rustling in the nearby forestation. He gathered himself up from his branch and dropped down, landing smoothly next to Staraptor on the ground.

'They're back.' he said. Staraptor turned away from watching Altaria and the children wrap bandages around Gardevoir's bloodstained leg to see the trees parting. Haxorus and Garchomp slowly trudged out of the darkness, one of them looking rather chipper while the other seemed to be verging on an emotional breakdown. Garchomp looked up and saw Staraptor and Togekiss looking at him with a combination of happiness and apprehension. Then he noticed Gardevoir wincing slightly as Totodile pressed down too hard on her leg, causing him to almost turn away.

'Relax.' Haxorus rested his clawed hand on Garchomp's arm and encouraged him with a head nod. 'They'll understand everything. Our best friends.'

Garchomp acknowledged this and the two dragons walked towards them, past Xatu leaning against the bark of the tree. Staraptor and Togekiss watched as their towering frames cast shadows over everyone there, causing some of the children to let out high-pitched noises. Garchomp glanced to the right at Haxorus who gave another encouraging smile, then addressed the group as a whole.

'I am sorry everyone.' Garchomp said, his face solemn and his injuries more present than ever. 'For everything I was.'

'You don't need to do that, Garchomp.' smiled Staraptor. Togekiss nodded in agreement. 'You may not think highly of yourself but you are the one who helped create Haxorus.' She gestured at the powerful green dragon. 'You are capable of so much!'

'It's time to move on.' Togekiss said. 'Okay buddy? With us by your side, we can overcome any obstacle. You just gotta have faith.'

'And with me here,' Haxorus looked at Garchomp with a broad smile between his tusks. 'you know for sure that not all dragons are out to harm.'

Garchomp smiled weakly as over Staraptor's back, Gardevoir was steadily getting to her feet with the help of Altaria. Her leg was strapped heavily, a red stain almost seeping through. Garchomp shook his head in dismay.

'Miss Gardevoir...' he lumbered over to her and fell to his knees, the earth quaking around him and some leaves falling from their branches above. Gardevoir managed to stay balanced and rested her hand on his ravaged head.

'Mr Garchomp you are a good pokemon.' she said, her warm voice sending reassurance through everyone. 'I see into your mind and know you would do anything to protect your friends. I think that is worth looking at more than accidentally hitting me with a piece of wood.'

She gave a tinkering laugh then leaned forward to kiss the top of his head. Behind her, Altaria gave an approving nod while all the children let out cheers and crowded around both Garchomp and Gardevoir. Then when they saw Haxorus approach, they began to screech louder, bumping past each other to try and get to touch him. Haxorus laughed as Garchomp stood back to his feet, smiling back at Gardevoir.

'I am so glad we met.' said Garchomp, over the noise of the squealing children. 'The help you have provided me...I don't know how I can ever make up for it.'

'I can tell you how.' Gardevoir replied. 'Have a great life.' She looked round at the torn up forest, her face somewhere between wistful thinking and slight regret. 'When this is all done, you live in a nice place, settle down with someone you love and live the rest of your life at its most wonderful. That is how you can repay me.'

Garchomp nodded his appreciation at the wonderful pokemon before him, then knelt down again and embraced her tightly. Meanwhile, Togekiss was almost being trampled as he tried to ward off the children's attention from Haxorus.

'Shoo! Shoo!' he tried to wave his wing to get them away.

'It's alright Togekiss!' laughed Haxorus as Staraptor admired the proceedings. 'We all did the same to you!'

'I would be lying if I wasn't a bit envious.' Togekiss scowled, causing Haxorus, Staraptor and Altaria to burst out laughing. 'You beat my evolution record, and apparently dragons have a very slow growth rate! This is just scary!'

Haxorus was about to reply but then an idea flashed before him. He glanced upwards at Altaria, the sounds of the children muffled by his own brainstorm.

'Altaria! Can we talk for a second?'

Altaria approached Haxorus with an inquisitive look on her face.

'What is it?'

Haxorus beckoned her over to a more quiet area by the singed trees, leaving Staraptor and Togekiss to marshal the excited kids. Haxorus stood by a sizable grey rock just below one of the taller trees that had not been affected by the earlier fire and waited for Altaria to come to him.

'You have no idea how proud I am!' Altaria said with glee, standing in front of Haxorus. 'Not only have your reached your final evolution but I think you may have snapped Garchomp out of it altogether! I kept calling Gardevoir incredible but I think you are extraordinary!'

'I appreciate every word of it,' Haxorus replied, looking over at Garchomp still talking to Gardevoir. 'but this is somewhat serious.'

'How so?'

Haxorus took a deep breath, knowing that Altaria would not like what was about to be said. He tried to phrase it the best he could.

'None of the other children have evolved.' he explained to Altaria. 'I think that is because I have placed myself in more pressing situations than anyone else and I have learned from it. Maybe if we-'

'No.' Altaria interrupted and Haxorus could see that her demeanor had changed entirely.

'Altaria...'

'I am not putting those children at risk just so they can get a growth spurt.' Altaria growled, suddenly slightly hostile. 'Evolution isn't everything you know.'

'You just acclaimed me for my progress like a second ago!' Haxorus retorted.

'As a development from what you once were!' Altaria hissed, not wanting to disturb anyone nearby. 'You had a great and unique teacher as well as the likes of Lucario and Armaldo along the way.'

'Oh do they not have them either?' Haxorus pointed back the way at the children. 'It would be a great help to us with the current situation. We can maximize their power and they can assist us with the battle against the clan!'

Altaria's nostrils flared, giving Haxorus the confirmation that he had said the wrong thing.

'So they're going to be trained to be soldiers now?' she asked sarcastically. 'Raised and designed to be killing machines? No. I will not let these children that I have put my life on the line for to be turned into weapons.'

Haxorus looked away for a second, wishing that he hadn't offended Altaria like that.

'I'm sorry.' he said glumly. 'It's just...I want the clan to pay for everything they've done. To me, to you, to Garchomp and Lucario and Flygon and everyone.'

He clenched his teeth together, the very thought of the vile clan seering his blood to a violent temperature. Altaria relaxed her facial muscles, knowing he did not mean to upset her.

'I know.' she said soothingly, floating upwards and resting her soft wing on Haxorus's shoulder. 'We will stop them. We fight the battles so they don't have to.'

The two of them looked back at the playful children, all smiles and innocence as they danced and played around with Togekiss and Staraptor. It was truly wonderful to see the effects of Altaria's care on these damaged pokemon take place. How happy they were and how safe they felt despite everything going on around them. The victory over Salamence and Hydreigon may have been the most inspiring thing they had ever seen.

'You should be proud.' Haxorus said to Altaria as above them, the large rock gave off little clicking sounds.

'I am.' Altaria replied, turning back to Haxorus with her broad smile dominating her face. 'Of you. And I always will be.'

'Oh Altaria!' Haxorus couldn't help but blush and he raised his arms wide aiming for a tender soft hug.

'Outta the way!'

A blur of red and brown had leapt down from the large grey rock and smacked into Haxorus's side, sending him toppling over. Altaria squealed and jumped backwards in shock. The commotion alerted Staraptor, Togekiss, Gardevoir and Garchomp along with the children as Haxorus was quickly pinned to the ground by two very familiar faces.

'I've got his arms!' Scizor yelled, wrenching Haxorus's wrists behind his back while Lopunny grappled with his head and neck. 'Now quickly, plug him in the skull with a rock or something!'

'What are you doing!?' Altaria screeched at the two of them. Haxorus was struggling to breath with Lopunny pressing down on him so hard. 'Get off him!'

'We're saving you!' Lopunny cried out as the other present Shining Beacons ran over, all shouting their objections. 'He was about to crush you in his grip!'

'That's Fraxure!' Staraptor screamed, shaking off her almost practically fully healed wing and ramming into Lopunny, sending her flying off of Haxorus. Garchomp was about to inflict his own force to get Scizor off but Gardevoir quickly used her power to propel him backwards and definitely saving him a lot of pain.

'F...Fraxure?' Lopunny spluttered as Haxorus was helped to his feet by Altaria and Gardevoir. 'That's Fraxure?'

'Yes it was him! It's Haxorus now!' Togekiss said angrily. 'What do you think you're playing at?'

'We thought he was going to attack Altaria!' Lopunny pleaded, getting gingerly to her feet while Scizor sat on the grass, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Why did you think that?' Staraptor stormed up to Lopunny, looking rather intimidating when enraged and causing Lopunny to recoil in fear.

'I'm sorry!' Lopunny squealed, covering her face with her hands. 'We didn't know who-'

'It was me.' Everyone looked at Scizor, still sitting on the grass and looking up defiantly. 'It was my idea.'

'What is wrong with you?' Altaria scorned him while Gardevoir looked nervously up at Garchomp, as if reading Scizor's mind made her know he was about to say something bad.

'Look when I see a big fucking monster dragon with his arms outstretched,' Scizor was preparing himself for the backlash here. 'due to my past and some of the stuff I've seen I do tend to prepare for the worst.'

Scizor looked at Haxorus, ready to receive a mouthful of disdain. Instead he got something far worse.

'You dare call us monsters?' One step from Garchomp almost threw Togekiss and Altaria off to the side. He stomped up to Scizor, who amazingly did not back away. In fact he stood up to his feet. Garchomp's face was contorted with rage which was matched by Sceptile's contempt. 'I will squash you like the insect you are!'

'Mate this insect has kicked the shit out of dragons twice your size.' growled Scizor, tilting his head up at Garchomp, only a couple of inches separating them in height. 'So unless you want to join those ranks I suggest you back away.'

Altaria was trying to calm down the wails of the children as Lopunny held her head in her hands in fear. In the back of Togekiss's mind, he was anxiously awaiting viewing a potential showdown of the century between Scizor and Garchomp.

'Both of you...' Staraptor was breathing heavily, her words sounding forced and exhausted. '...Please.'

'There is no place for your prejudice here.' Garchomp leaned in closer, only for Scizor's eyes to light up and his adrenaline to skyrocket. 'You will apologize for what you have said immediately.'

'Oh this is precious.' Scizor chuckled. 'Striking fear into everyone around you is fine but one little statement is just...'

Garchomp snarled and Scizor braced himself. However, a second before they almost engaged in combat, they both saw something in the corner of their eyes that made them stop in their tracks. For Scizor, it was Lopunny. Her mouth was cupped by her hand as her eyes welled up. She was shaking her head, pleading for Scizor to stop. In Garchomp's case, it was Haxorus. He was standing with his arms lowered, his eyes looking down at the ground, occasionally glancing up at Garchomp with a glint of remorse in his eye. These respective sights caused both combatants to lower their guard before Gardevoir even found it necessary to use her power to stop it. Scizor gave a low grunt and turned to Lopunny, who was still clutching her face and trying not to cry. He sighed and wrapped his arms round her upper body, hugging her tightly into him. Meanwhile, Garchomp stood where he was while Haxorus slowly trudged over to him, his face having changed to one of relief.

'Thank you.' Haxorus murmured. Garchomp snorted.

'I don't need this.'

'I know you don't.' Haxorus said, his hands on his hips. 'You know I don't really care about what just happened to me. Just leave it.'

'It's about what types like him,' Garchomp nodded over at Scizor still hugging his girlfriend. 'think about us.'

Between both pairs of pokemon, Togekiss turned to Gardevoir and Staraptor, his eyes wide and his face flushed.

'Woah.' he said, trying to lighten the mood. 'Was anyone going for bets there? Some showdown...They would...'

He stopped as he gathered that his attempts at humour were not working from the look on Staraptor's face. She stared into thin air for a few seconds and then turned to Scizor and Lopunny.

'Any sightings of Lucario and Armaldo?'

Scizor shook his head.

'They left before us but we took a different path.' Scizor explained, gently stroking the back of Lopunny's soft head. 'Had some soul searching to do together.'

'I see.' Staraptor nodded. 'We had quite the conflict here.'

'Yeah I was guessing that.' Scizor said, eyeing the charred trees around him. 'What happened?'

'Portal appeared.' Altaria had come over, obviously finished calming down the youngsters. 'Those dragons, Salamence and Hydreigon, came and started threatening us. Then a fight ensued where...' she grinned at Staraptor who returned one in kind, albeit a weak one. '...We pulled off a pretty spectacular maneuver to take out Salamence's eye!'

Scizor's grip had relinquished slightly on Lopunny, and he was now staring at Staraptor rather concerned. _When Scizor is taking something seriously, the situation really must be bad_ , thought Altaria.

'The same happened with us!' he exclaimed with Lopunny still hanging onto him. 'That's why Gardevoir and Togekiss came to you! She knew you were in danger!'

'Are we being followed?' Staraptor turned her head side to side from Scizor to Togekiss, who shrugged.

'I don't see how a tracker could have been placed on us!' said Togekiss, looking round in case Haxorus or Garchomp could help as they came back to them. Gardevoir had turned away to mask the fact that she grimaced at the potential answer to that.

'Well if there was a portal here and in Pariliun...' Lopunny looked up from Scizor's chest, her eyes bleary. '...Then do you think there was one in Giruphin?'

'Oh no...' Haxorus put his hands on his head while Altaria whimpered. Scizor looked over at Gardevoir, his arm swinging off of Lopunny as he almost disengaged himself from their hug.

'Did you sense anything?' He asked her, letting go of Lopunny and walking up to her. Everyone observed as Scizor approached the visibly shaken Gardevoir. 'Something that would hint that they are in danger?'

Gardevoir gave a little hiccup and clapped her hand to her mouth. Scizor stared while Staraptor ran up to her, holding her wing behind her back in comfort.

'Hey...' Staraptor tried to calm her down as Gardevoir was now the one to start sobbing.

'I shut my mind off from Gallade temporarily.' she told the group at large, causing them all to give off puzzled facial expressions.

'You what?' asked Togekiss.

'Why would you do that?' Haxorus tried to brush past Garchomp to approach Gardevoir but Garchomp held out his arm to block him from invading her personal space.

'I knew,' Gardevoir sniffed. 'that he would constantly be worried and anxious about me while on his mission. So obviously, he doesn't know about any of what happened here...But he will know soon.'

'You kept your safety a secret from your husband?' Haxorus stared at her.

'Oh who would do such things?' Scizor nudged Lopunny, hoping that this joke would offset the mood but just like Togekiss's, it fell flat.

'What is this, high school?' Staraptor scowled at Haxorus. 'Gardevoir didn't want Gallade to be overly concerned when he's miles away and that sounds reasonable to me.'

'The fact of the matter is,' Garchomp spoke up. 'that Gardevoir has to reconnect with Gallade soon and the truth will come out.'

'What about a communicator?' Togekiss asked, referring to the devices used for broadcasting messages to others from far distances. 'We...Oh yeah. We're a bunch of misfits with no funding. Silly me.' He was now almost fed up with the current dilemma.

'I'm sorry everyone.' Gardevoir whispered, fidgeting with her fingers in discomfort. Scizor then moved his head slightly to look over her shoulder, seeing rustling and hearing voices in the distance.

'Speaking of which.' he nodded to where he was looking at, causing everyone else to turn in kind. 'Incoming.'

He and Lopunny stepped in front of Gardevoir, who slowly backed off, looking down at her damaged leg. _Gallade is not going to react well at all_ , she thought, glancing to her left at Garchomp and praying that nothing negative would come out.

'Show yourself!' Staraptor yelled ahead, still with the apprehension that it could be hostile pokemon. The voices grew louder and louder. Lopunny held her breath and Togekiss raised himself up in the air for a better look. There was then a crash and a familiar yellow and black furball toppled over a tree stump, landing face down in the ground.

'I never thought I'd be so glad to see you!' Togekiss gave a warm smile at Electivire who raised his sweaty face from the mud. 'Come here you big bozo!'

Togekiss flew up to Electivire as behind him, Charizard, Sceptile and Milotic made themselves present, with Gallade trudging behind them, almost reflective of his wife as she remained relatively hidden.

'Hey man.' Electivire got to his feet and gave Togekiss a hug. Sceptile and Milotic moved past them and caught sight of Lopunny sprinting towards them with Scizor at a brisk pace behind her.

'I was so worried!' Lopunny cried out. Both she and Milotic gave out high pitched squeals and toppled into each other in a warm embrace.

'Oh my dear Lopunny!' Milotic said in ecstasy. 'I missed you so much!'

'Me too!' Lopunny replied. 'I mean, I missed you! Not I missed me!'

In contrast to the two women acting like they hadn't seen each other in a year, the two men gave a very traditional guys greeting.

'Alright?' Scizor nodded at Sceptile, who merely replied with 'Sup?'

'What the heck did you guys get up to over there?' Lopunny unfurled herself from Milotic and looked round at Sceptile and Scizor, her face joyful once again.

'Kicked some ass and took some names.' Sceptile smirked.

'Sure you did.' Scizor rolled his eyes.

'No I'm not lying!' Sceptile gestured at Milotic as behind her, Charizard and Gallade trooped past them up to Staraptor, Altaria and the dragons. Gardevoir still remained behind Garchomp, anxious to what would happen.

'Mission was a dud.' Charizard told Staraptor. 'Mayor Dusknoir is aligned with the Clan of Shadows and he exposed us.'

'He what!?' Staraptor was paralyzed with raged while Altaria gasped. 'So that's why there were basically zero attacks to Giruphin in the past few weeks?'

'I believe so.' Charizard scratched his snout, thinking hard.

'Gallade!' Haxorus stepped out in front of the moody sword wielder. 'What happened to your face?'

Gallade looked up at Haxorus with a scowl. Behind Garchomp, Gardevoir gave another whimper and put her hands to her head, seeing that Gallade's face was completely ravaged. The skin around his left eye had turned dark purple while his entire face was littered with bloodstains and cuts.

'What happened to mine?' Gallade asked, his voice coming out rather strained. 'What happened to yours?'

'Oh man...' Haxorus raised his head up and allowed his voice to boom round the campsite. 'Just to let everyone know, yes I did evolve.'

There were exclamations from all around but Gallade ignored it as his eyes fell upon the pokemon he had wanted to find more than any.

'You're safe!' he cried out, rushing towards Gardevoir. Garchomp slowly stepped out of the way, looking down at the ground in preparation for what would happen.

'Seriously, what happened to you?' Gardevoir gently ran her hands over Gallade's face with a stare of dismay.

'Bisharp.' Gallade said as everyone else started to move back in their direction. 'But it doesn't matter. You are safe.' He looked at her critically. 'You didn't seem to be telling me anything through telepathy.'

Gardevoir continued to fidget in discomfort, causing Gallade to realise something.

'You didn't block our minds did you?'

'I'm sorry...' Gardevoir whispered. 'I just didn't want you to be too concerned about me. I wanted to prove that I could accomplish things without you feeling the need to hold my hand. I just knew it would distract you from your own mission.'

Gallade stepped back, almost bumping into Sceptile who was walking alongside Lopunny, Milotic and Scizor, their moods in sharp contrast to his own.

'That implies that something happened.' Gallade said slowly, scanning her body up and down and then seeing her bandaged and bloody leg. 'What? Who did that?'

Gardevoir closed her eyes, knowing that delaying the truth would make everything far worse. She then allowed Gallade to unlock the doors to her mind, allowing each other to see everything that had happened recently as well as their thoughts and feelings.

'No...' Gallade was seething. He turned round to Garchomp with fire in his eyes. 'You did that...'

'Gallade, he didn't mean it!' Gardevoir pleaded, grabbing his arm. Garchomp looked at the pair of them with a sorrowful expression.

'Wait, he did that?' Scizor appeared on Gallade's shoulder. Once more, Lopunny tried to pull him away from any conflict.

'It was an accident!' Haxorus stepped in front of Garchomp defensively. Everyone had turned to face the conflict happening.

'We don't need this.' Electivire tried to rest his hand on Gallade's shoulder but he swatted it away.

'And I don't need you!' he glared at him.

'Oh that is fucking rich.' Electivire snarled, giving Gallade a sharp push with his open palm which seemed to ignite a tense chill in the air. 'I think you definitely needed me when Bisharp was kicking the shit out of you.'

'Why do you feel the need to cause a conflict wherever you go?' Milotic snapped at Gallade, who was now being targeted at multiple angles.

'What do you do in this time of war then?' Gallade retorted. 'Trust everyone blindly? Oh no you do that anyway, that's why you act like a wet blanket when the topic is about Gyarados.'

Milotic jumped back, startled at how he knew this when she never told him.

'How did you-'

Gallade nodded at Gardevoir.

'She sees in your head.' Gallade told her. 'And she told me much earlier.'

'I'm sorry...' Gardevoir wiped her face, gazing sadly at Milotic.

'Okay this mind thing is too creepy.' Charizard said loudly, intervening as Sceptile stepped up to Gallade.

'You sound like you have something to hide.' Scizor said bluntly.

'Not you Scizor...' groaned Charizard. Scizor looked over at Gardevoir, waiting for all to be spilled.

'Well?'

'I am not your secret teller!' Gardevoir cried out to the quarreling group at large. The mood there was toxic. Mistrust was everywhere and fingers were being pointed.

'Gallade the reason the mission failed was because of you!' Electivire came up close to Gallade again with Sceptile breathing down his neck.

'Is this true?' Staraptor flapped up to him despite Altaria's pleas.

'...Bisharp overheard me.' Gallade nodded, then quickly changed the subject. 'It doesn't excuse Charizard from failing to tell us something critical about Dusknoir and Gengar.'

'Oh so now I'm the villain?' Charizard pointed at himself.

'To be fair Charizard,' Staraptor piped up. 'you have admitted yourself as careless before.'

'Staraptor don't.' Charizard said but his self-consciousness was making him appear physically vulnerable.

'It never occurred to you that maybe you should mention the fact that Gengar worked for Dusknoir?' Sceptile looked at Charizard, totally aghast.

'Well didn't you notice the picture too?' Charizard shouted angrily. 'Fucking hell, you expect me to babysit for all of you? Are you still a child that needs his hand held, Sceptile?'

'Guys why are we doing this!?' Lopunny wailed. It was clear that the child jibe had struck a chord with Sceptile but he knew going up against Charizard would be a bad move.

'You're right, we're avoiding the main point here.' Gallade stormed towards Garchomp with furious intent. 'You need to pay for what you have done, accident or not.'

'And what will you do?' Garchomp stood up straight, asserting his physicality over everyone there. Electivire gulped, thinking that Garchomp would lose his mind in this situation. 'Try and hit me? You cannot even see with one eye, you'll probably miss and hit someone else.'

'I have plenty of vigor in me to prevent that from happening.' Gallade spat as everyone tried to talk over one another. Garchomp stood where he was unflinching so Haxorus tried to step in his way.

'Gallade, you're better than this!' he cried out. The Shining Beacons had converged into a tight cluster filled with noise. Hands were reaching out to touch something, be it Gallade, Haxorus or even just to receive attention. By the tree, Xatu still stood like the statue he was, totally oblivious to the chaos going on. The children were too afraid and upset to even cry out for Altaria who was busy being one of the peacemakers in the ensuing riot. Every pokemon present was attempting to one up each other, with Gallade still threatening the defiant Garchomp, Sceptile and Scizor attempting to gang up on Charizard and Milotic berating Gardevoir for invading her mind. It was lunacy. Sheer lunacy.

'How could you forget something the queen told you personally? What's wrong with you!?' Sceptile yelled, keeping his relative distance from the slowly burning Charizard.

'I don't think it's a coincidence that everyone here thinks you're repugnant.' Garchomp growled at Gallade.

'This is not negotiable in any way!' Haxorus tried to make himself heard.

'You wouldn't like it if I spilled all your secrets for the world to hear!' Milotic hissed at Gardevoir, never expecting to be so hostile towards her.

'Let's look on the bright side!' Togekiss butted in. 'Nobody died!'

'Just shut up and get over it!' Lopunny hopped up and down among the quarrelers.

'I am not prepared to lead a group of bickering babies!' Staraptor shouted, leading Scizor to let out a guffaw.

'A load of selfish morons.' Gallade scorned the group at large. 'What a huge mistake this whole thing was.'

'Please! We can't afford to be torn apart like this!' Altaria wailed, darting in between every pokemon.

'None of you know what it feels like to have multiple minds running through your head every day!' Gardevoir lashed out at Milotic. 'Don't act like you understand me!'

'I think you're all idiots and I'm going to fight every one of you!' Scizor drew himself up tall and straight.

'Am I the only one who has actually learned anything in the past few days or am I insane!?' Electivire bellowed at the air.

'Oh this really is like raising children.' Charizard shook his head, his nostrils flared. 'Except I never asked for any of this!'

'ENOUGH!'

The reverberating voice shook round the forest, causing the heated argument down on the scorched plains to cease. When the word was spoke, a blue flash blasted its way around the large space and echoed through the trees, bouncing off the charred barks. Everybody had ceased their ill tempered bickering and slowly looked up to where the voice came from, steam visibly emanating from Charizard while Gallade and Garchomp looked ready to duke it out. On top of the large grey rock stood three pokemon, the one in the lead being the sole being that everyone had wished to see more than anyone else.

'This is not what is needed.' Lucario dropped down to earth, accompanied by Armaldo and Hoopa slowly clambering from the rock. 'At no point in our mission are we to ever have a pathetic, babyish argument like this! What is going on?!'

Lucario marched up to the rest of his comrades with an inquisitive and angry expression on wolf-like face. The majority of emotions present changed from enraged to remorseful save for a few. There was a grunt from within, and Lucario watched Gallade march from the tight-knit group over to the trees leading to a small path.

'Gallade...' Gardevoir stretched her hand out weakly, hoping her husband would turn around but he did not.

'Leave him...' Garchomp and Sceptile said together, watching Gallade disappear through the undergrowth of plants. Electivire stared into thin air, knowing that Gallade's change in attitude had emerged when he found out that it was he who had inadvertently acted as the catalyst for the downfall of Tanapas. He folded his arms and looked away from everyone else.

'Lucario...' Charizard stepped up to him. Everyone watched as the two warriors met each other eye to eye. Lucario waved him off.

'Why doesn't everyone just...take a time out?' Lucario said, sounding tired from everything that had just happened. He looked back at Armaldo, as if he needed permission from the old fossil.

'Maybe that is for the best.' Armaldo nodded. He nudged Hoopa and whispered in his ear. 'Your story will have to wait.'

'Alright guys, take ten.' Charizard called out over his shoulder to his comrades. 'I think we could all do with a lie down.'

There was quiet among the once united group when Charizard gave the order. Then one by one, everyone trudged off in different directions. Garchomp and Haxorus stomped over to sit next to Xatu, who had really benefited from not being able to see or hear any of what had just went on. Scizor and Lopunny took a last hostile look at Sceptile and Milotic, then wandered off away from the both of them. Sceptile glanced up at Milotic's face, aware that everything in the past few hours had stung her greatly.

'I'm going to...' Sceptile said rather cautiously. '...go for a walk. Do you want to come?'

Milotic shook her head and turned away from him. Sceptile wanted to say something else but nothing came out of his mouth. The feeling of being drained reflected off both of them, as he looked round to see Staraptor flop down on the ground and Electivire to stand around awkwardly, not knowing where to go. Sceptile sighed, then turned and walked back in the direction that Gallade had vanished. Lucario stared around in despondence. What had transpired in the time he had been away? _Was it just that nobody got along naturally here or are the effects of the Clan of Shadows pouring over everything in sight?_ Armaldo looked back at the small mystical pokemon, Hoopa, with a sad look on his face.

'You can tell all later.' he said as reassuringly as he could. 'Right now I believe that everyone requires the peace their body and minds deserve.'

Hoopa nodded. It was unfortunate to arrive at the wrong time. The visible space between everyone was a story in of itself. In the middle, Electivire sat alone like a small child on the playground and not talking to either Staraptor or Charizard behind him. Togekiss seemed to have retreated up a branch in the tall tree out of sight from anyone else while Altaria was quietly and rather halfheartedly telling the children to stay as one big group. Lucario stood slightly apart from Armaldo and Hoopa, observing the situation and aware of what he had brought upon these once peaceful pokemon.

'I'm sorry.' he whispered slowly, his grip on the memoirs from Glaceon slightly slackening.

* * *

'Uh hey.' Sceptile poked his head out from behind a tree to address the irritable pokemon sitting by the thin stream. He winced slightly as Gallade turned to see him, sinking behind his cover a tad more.

'Oh it's you.' Gallade said flatly, his slender legs dipped in the sun soaked water. 'Come to tell me how much I've hindered you guys thus far?'

'No no.' Sceptile shook his head, stepping out from behind his tree. 'Just wondering how you're doing.'

Gallade shrugged his shoulders, looking back at the glistening stream flowing down towards a craggy wall and splitting off into different directions. It reminded Sceptile of the river in Vortur Forest where he and Milotic had floated down after Sceptile had his shoulder scarred by Banette. _It seemed like a long time ago now_ , he thought as he took a few steps closer to Gallade, his feet crunching on the wet green grass. _After everything we've been through. It's been overwhelming_.

'What you up to?' Sceptile asked, standing a foot behind Gallade's right shoulder. Gallade picked up a flat stone on the riverbank and chucked it stylishly at the water. They both watched it skim off the surface multiple times before sinking to the bottom.

'Just thinking about...' Gallade paused for a moment, wondering how Sceptile would interpret this. '...Nothing.'

'Come on,' Sceptile said, dropping down next to him. 'you can tell me.'

'And why do you say that?' Gallade looked at him closely. 'Have you done anything to gain my trust?'

Sceptile opened his mouth to launch a rebuttal but slowly closed it, knowing he had a point. Even if the whole fracas five minutes ago didn't happen, Sceptile still thought that the mood around the campsite would be tense and testy. The mission had failed and now they were more wanted than ever. It seemed like the Clan of Shadows had fully seized control over Charom.

'Look,' Sceptile said, his hands pressed on his green knees. 'we can push past this. It's a minor setback, let's just go back to camp and try form a plan.'

'What's the use?' Gallade scowled, the bruises on his face setting in just like Sceptile's scarring. 'I'll just fuck it up again.'

'Gallade...'

'It's true though!' Gallade kicked out at the water in frustration. 'I know I may have acted irrational towards Electivire the whole way through but it turns out that me trying to help makes it worse than when I don't! Back at the bar I tried doing some digging and some scanning for potential threats but I just ended up spilling the secrets to Bisharp!'

'Anyone could have done that.' Sceptile tried to reassure him. 'You're more than capable of being great, Gallade. You just need to learn to work in a team!'

'That's your conclusion?' Gallade's answer sounded rude but he looked genuinely curious. Sceptile nodded.

'Yes! It's going to be impossible to survive this unless we work together.' Sceptile told him, feeling wiser beyond his years. 'I learned that too well in the past few days. I would be dead if it wasn't for Milotic. Charizard as well. And Scizor is living proof that you need teammates.'

'How so?' Gallade asked. 'Scizor seems to handle himself pretty well.'

'Yes but he's a gigantic asshole.' Sceptile laughed. 'I like the guy but he is the biggest twat you'll ever meet. Probably more than you have been.'

'Fuck you.' Gallade shook his head but he was grinning. 'Seems like I'm not the only one who was given a new lease of life by a lady.'

'Exactly. I think Lopunny is good for him.' Sceptile said. He then chose his next words with caution, knowing that Gallade would be able to help him with this more than most. 'Can I talk to you about something?'

'Is it Milotic?'

Sceptile was flabbergasted.

'How did...' He scowled slightly. 'Did Gardevoir-'

'No actually.' Gallade smirked. 'I don't need Gardevoir to know that you're smitten with her.'

'Oh.' Sceptile scratched his nose. 'Is it that obvious?'

'Mhm.' Gallade nodded, his eyes closing slightly as his point was confirmed. Sceptile pursed his lips together, his hands moving from his own legs down to the wet grass.

'Speaking of which,' Gallade turned his body to face Sceptile, a bit more serious looking this time. 'did you know that Gardevoir can't read your mind?'

'Huh?' Sceptile furrowed his brows. He remembered Milotic informing him about this enigma but had put it behind him in the ensuing chaos involving Gengar and the others.

'It is impossible for her to see what is going on in your head.' Gallade explained, the reminder making Sceptile uncomfortable yet he did not know why. 'She just sees blankness.'

'Well...' Sceptile really had no clue on what to say. '...There has to be multiple other pokemon that have that ability... Isn't there?'

'I can only think of one other pokemon who Gardevoir cannot do that to,' Gallade said. 'and it's unfortunate that it has to be that one in particular.'

'Bisharp?' Sceptile's eyes widened as Gallade nodded again. 'Look I have nothing in common with him. Maybe we are just exceptionally strong willed and want to complete our mission at all costs, I don't know.'

It was clear that Gallade was not that fond of Sceptile paying any sort of compliment towards Bisharp but after the mornings revelations he had reserved his emotions.

'If you say so.' Gallade sniffed, rather haughtily.

'I know as much as you do.' Sceptile said defiantly, wanting to get back to the point. 'I don't think many of the questions that have been posed to us recently are going to be answered anytime soon.'

'The least pessimistic side of me says you're probably right.' Gallade sighed. 'What was it you were about to say earlier? About Milotic?'

'Yeah.' Sceptile shuffled slightly closer to Gallade. 'So you are aware of my feelings towards her?'

'Yes I just said that.'

'Okay,' Sceptile continued, ignoring Gallade's rudeness. 'well I don't know what to do. I think she likes me back but there comes the problem. In a way I'm similar to this Gyarados guy. She only knew either of us for a short time but she grows attached very quickly. Should I be concerned about this?'

'No.' Gallade said abruptly, leaving Sceptile startled at the slight anticlimax.

'No?'

'Me and Gardevoir never started off our relationship in an environment like this.' Gallade explained, gesturing around him at the toxicity of the current state of Charom. 'Reason being is because we didn't have these lofty expectations and ambitions to save Charom like what has been thrust upon us now. Like every other couple our goal was to solidify our bond, learn to trust each other above all else and make the most effort possible. It's my belief that due to this journey, Milotic's priorities with someone are to realise that somebody will be by her side through thick and thin. Are you prepared to do that?'

'Yes.' Sceptile nodded quickly, his head bobbing up and down.

'Well there you go.' said Gallade. 'Milotic is strong. She is capable and smart but she does have vulnerability. I realized that when we were leaving Giruphin. She would barely say a word when she found out that somebody she thought would be by her side is gone to her. Now is your chance.'

Sceptile looked down at the water soaked grass as Gallade stood up. He wished that Milotic would be straight with him more often. He wished that she could let go of Gyarados. He wished that Milotic...would just be with him.

'It's a classic tale.' Gallade said casually, rubbing his blade arms together. 'Boy meets girl. Girl plays hard to get. Boy needs to help eradicate a group of warmongers for her attention.'

Sceptile sniggered. He looked round his shoulder as Gallade stepped up the grassy slope, intending on heading back to the camp.

'You coming?'

Sceptile prepared to stretch his legs out and push himself off the floor until something in the corner of his eye stopped him. It was over the stream, standing by a small bush filled with oran berries. _No_ , he thought as Gallade waited for him. _It can't be..._

'No I'll stay here for a bit.' Sceptile eventually said, causing Gallade to frown slightly. Sceptile needed to go over to that familiar pokemon standing in the distance.

'Suit yourself.' Gallade shrugged, taking another step up to underneath the tree. 'Sceptile you know that I still don't fully trust you?'

'...I'm aware.' Sceptile stood up straight, brushing himself off and looking up at Gallade.

'And with relatively good reason.' Gallade continued. 'Your mind is unreadable. You wander off to places on your own. You seem more prioritized on getting with this girl more than accomplishing our objectives.'

'And I can say the same with you.' Sceptile responded bluntly. 'See you later, Gallade.'

Gallade stared in his direction for a few more seconds until he gave a tiny smirk, then headed off into the trees once again. Sceptile waited a bit more to make sure that Gallade had fully vanished before turning hastily. He skipped over the rapidly flowing stream and headed over to the berry bush, wondering what she was doing in his presence and especially at this time. He skidded to a halt and confronted the white furred pokemon, who was looking at him in a critical fashion.

'What are you doing here?' Sceptile asked, his tail brushing the plant next to him and sending some berries dropping to the ground.

'Just passing by.' said the mysterious Absol, admiring the scenery around her.

'Don't play dumb with me.' Sceptile scowled, pointing his finger in her face. 'It's not a coincidence that you find me here after everything that has gone on. Are you following me?'

'No Sceptile of Harfawn,' said Absol, her mouth curling slightly. 'it seems that our paths may be intertwined.'

'Meaning what?' Sceptile asked loudly. 'Is that fate? I'm in no mood to talk in riddles right now all things considering!'

'Don't try and dismiss fate.' Absol warned him. 'When we first met I said something terrible was about to happen to Charom. Later that night, the death of Queen Vespiquen.'

'You just said something terrible.' Sceptile told her, lowering his finger. 'It could have meant anything at any time. So how do I trust you?'

'You can't.' Absol replied, aware that Sceptile was no longer as lenient as he was a few days ago. 'Which is why I said you need to rely on faith.' Absol looked down at her paw, her scythe like horn shining in the gleaming sun. 'I am sorry...Charom is going to be broken.'

'What?' Sceptile looked at her in disbelief. 'What are you talking about!? Is this another one of your rough estimates?'

'No I can see it more clearly now.' Absol grimaced. 'It was earlier. I saw flashes of a future...A dead future.'

'A dead future?' Sceptile took a step back at this proclamation. Absol nodded.

'All I see is a dark wave...' she explained, seemingly detached from her mysterious quality and now looking more vulnerable. 'It seeps across the land...A flying pokemon drops to the earth while the resistance turn and run from their oncoming demise. I've seen it. And it is inevitable.'

They both stared at each other, the pain of saying this seemingly paralyzing Absol to the spot. For Sceptile, this was bringing out levels of rage inside him that he seemed to be boiling for some time now.

'Stop it.' he growled, shaking his head in denial. 'We're gonna fix this. Everything's going to be okay...Right?'

Absol looked genuinely remorseful as she shook her head.

'I needed to tell you this.'

'But why me!?' Sceptile cried out. He was so frustrated at this moment. Frustrated at this prediction. Frustrated at Absol, at Milotic, at Gallade and Charizard and everyone right now. 'Why are we meeting so often? What is so special about me, I'm just a guy who wanted to see the land and meet good pokemon but now I've been brought into this shitty, endless and from what you've said, pointless quest! You've just told me that we are going to die! Leave me alone!'

Sceptile spun round and stormed away from Absol, his feet sloshing about the flowing water as he crossed the stream. Absol's voice rang out from behind him, forcing him to stop on the cold grass.

'Where are you going?' she shouted. Sceptile turned his head over his ravaged shoulder, soon to be the least of his battle scars if Absol's predictions ever came true.

'If I'm going to die,' Sceptile muttered. 'I want to be with the ones that I love.'

Sceptile gave Absol one last look then turned his back on her, traversing through the trees back to base. Absol shut her eyes and dug her claws into the ground. She then whispered to herself ever so softly.

'I don't think his time has come yet...'


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: The Genie And TheFox

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Genie and the Fox**

'Would anybody like to hear a story?'

Armaldo looked around the rather spacious circle of pokemon, trying to obviously offset the mood. There were no answers, save for the pokemon approaching behind him.

'When everyone is back.' Lucario said, clutching a bundle of wood in his arms. To his right, Staraptor held the bag of berries in her beak and on his left, Haxorus stood wiping his tusks from chopping the branches. 'Hoopa will tell us about what we are facing.'

'Back to action so quickly?' Armaldo puffed out his chest and gestured out at everyone. 'Maybe to get the mood back to its best I should tell you about the time I ran from a horde of charging zebstrika's?'

'No.' Lucario said flatly, heading to the middle of the circle and dropping the wood down on the ground. 'I need to act on this information quickly.'

Armaldo tilted his head to the side, scrutinizing Lucario.

'What did you say?'

'...We need to.' Lucario corrected himself, his 'error' causing Staraptor and Armaldo to share a silent look at each other. Lucario allowed Staraptor to drop the berry bag next to the wood and looked round. The quiet and spaces between everyone giving off an unproductive sense of tension and mistrust. Scizor and Lopunny were both perched on a thick, elevated branch with Scizor holding Lopunny around the waist as she lay on top of his chest. Togekiss was resting on another part of the tree quite nearby, his face slacking against the wood. On the ground, Hoopa sat by himself, looking about nervously and fidgeting. He hadn't been in such a large group of pokemon that didn't try and beat him when he spoke in such a long time. Altaria had ordered the youngsters to go play over behind the large tree which they were doing, albeit with a bit less vigor and energy than they usually did. Electivire and Milotic sat side by side, not speaking a word to each other and thinking about how everything had unfolded in Giruphin. Electivire imagined a life with no hassle back at the city of his birth and how much he had missed the likes of Metang and Tsareena. Milotic's mind was fixed on everything that Gengar had told her and was doubting herself with every passing second. Xatu was his usual comatose self, leaning against the thick bark. Surprisingly enough, the most talkative pokemon present was Garchomp, who was meandering around and offering everyone some reconciliation and advice on what to do next. Staraptor looked behind her while Lucario waited for Charizard to return with a bucket of fresh water. Her eyes fell upon Gardevoir sitting next to Armaldo, the wound on her leg having dried up underneath her bandages.

'You feeling okay?' asked Staraptor, kindly. Gardevoir smiled and nodded.

'Yes.' she said, watching Lucario pluck an assortment of different berries out of the bag. 'Physically anyway. My leg is feeling much better. Likewise with your wing I presume?'

'You're right.' Staraptor shook out her once damaged wing with a confident grin. 'Think how many dragons I can blind now.'

'Please word that better in the future.' Haxorus plopped himself down next to Armaldo, causing Gardevoir to chortle and Staraptor to blush.

'Oh I didn't mean it.'

'It's okay.' Haxorus laughed, looking up as Garchomp joined them. The ground shook slightly as Garchomp flopped down besides Haxorus and a twig from the great tree snapped, landing on top of the napping Togekiss.

'Ow!' he yelped. Gardevoir smiled at the light hearted silliness and looked straight ahead past Lucario. There was an incoming shape materializing from within the forest. Gardevoir's eyes lit up as the pokemon made himself visible.

'Gallade!' she stood to her feet, no longer wincing. Gallade was making his way from the dense trees up to the campsite. Electivire sat with his arms tucked around his legs, awaiting Gallade to brush past him on the way to his wife. To his surprise however, Gallade stopped next to him and dropped to his knees. They looked at each other and Electivire saw the sincerity in Gallade's eyes, reminding him of when they first met, before Gallade became an insufferable twat.

'Electivire, I'm sorry.' Gallade said, bringing attention his way.

'You are?' Electivire was wide-eyed and curious. Gallade nodded.

'I tried to be something I'm not.' he explained to him. 'I wanted to be a leader on the basis of your hypothetical recommendation that I should campaign for a powerful position.'

Electivire nodded, pretending to know what a number of those words meant but feeling grateful at the same time.

'I thought trying to assert myself was a quality that I needed.' Gallade continued as behind him, Gardevoir took a few light steps towards him. 'And truth be told, I picked on you most because I thought you'd be an easy target. Turns out the trip to Giruphin revealed things about all of us that we never knew.'

'Hey man,' Electivire said, patting Gallade on the shoulder. 'I understand. I think we all know the bare basics about each other and in this current state we can make some rash calls. As long as we learn from it, we're good. And I have learned a lot in the past few days.'

'Why can't your reconciliations be more like this?' Lopunny whispered to Scizor up in their tree.

'What? Lame?' Scizor scowled.

'And I am sorry to you Milotic.' Gallade looked over Electivire's head to address the gorgeous sea serpent. 'I was very curt with you as well.'

Milotic eventually let out her first smile in quite a long time, albeit a faint one.

'Thank you Gallade.'

'Sceptile is coming back soon.' Gallade thought he would mention that to Milotic as Gardevoir wrapped her arms around Gallade's stomach and hugged into him tightly. Altaria and Lopunny gave warm smiles at Gallade's apology while Garchomp gave a small snort, evidently not as enthusiastic at the supposed redemption. A shadow then cast itself over them all. For a second, Gallade and Electivire thought they were under attack but it turned out to be the returning Charizard, carrying a large bucket of water and being careful not to let any of it splash onto him. He landed with a thud next to Lucario and Staraptor who were busy assembling the twigs and berries in collective piles.

'Thank you.' Staraptor said as Charizard dropped the bucket next to her. 'Do you mind lighting that?' She gestured at the kindling wood. Charizard nodded and breathed some flames onto the pile, setting it alight and increasing the warmth of the area drastically. Scizor shuffled uncomfortably in his branch at the flames he found so unpleasant.

'Everyone back?' asked Charizard, rubbing his hands together and looking around at his squad.

'Not yet,' Lucario craned his neck to have a scan. 'but I think we can do without Sceptile for now.'

'If you say so.' Charizard said in a rather droll tone. He nodded at Staraptor who almost immediately let out a large cawing noise. It made everyone around the site jump and focus on the middle with the three leaders standing attentively.

'Okay guys,' Staraptor was speaking in her most authoritative of manners as Gardevoir came over and used her psychic abilities to distribute berries and water around to all. 'I know that the past twenty four hours has taken its toll on every one of us and many of you may think that your missions resulted in nothing. I wouldn't blame you for initially thinking that but we did in fact collect some valuable info as well as win some massive battles.'

Staraptor turned and winked at Altaria, who returned one of her trademark kind smiles.

'There was a vicious attack on us at this very tree from the same foul monsters who tortured Garchomp and murdered Flygon.' Staraptor looked at both Charizard and Garchomp in turn. Charizard clenched his fists slightly while Garchomp managed to truly remain composed, looking defiantly ahead. 'Despite all odds, we defeated them and sent them back to their shadows. It really shows what can be done if we work together.'

'It wasn't luck either!' Altaria called out, rather quickly.

'Yeah what she said.' Staraptor added, her eyes darting from side to side. Lucario groaned.

'Meanwhile at Giruphin,' Charizard started telling his story to save Staraptor's slight embarrassment. 'we found out that the Clan of Shadows are shacked up in Kron'fa Cavern. Unfortunately, they now know that we know. So I do think they will be prepared to resist us if we come at them all guns blazing.'

Lucario noticed Gallade look away slightly and could feel the disappointment and guilt he felt in himself.

'But there is a good part to this right?' Electivire raised his hand. 'We now know that Mayor Dusknoir has been working with the Clan of Shadows all this time!'

'Yes that is true.' Charizard nodded. Lopunny gasped and her eyes enlarged to the size of tennis balls. Armaldo muttered something under his breath about morality. Scizor and Togekiss said 'what a cunt' at the exact same time.

'We speculate that this is why Giruphin City has been untouched this entire war.' Staraptor stated.

'That is correct.' nodded Charizard. 'Dusknoir had put the entire city under alert from attack when really, nothing would have happened to them. He had supplied the clan with endless supplies and in return this incompetent politician got to keep his reputation intact.'

'We need to do something about that!' Haxorus cried out. This news had lit a fire in him and he was eager to show off his new power. 'We go back to Giruphin and start this uprising! Expose Dusknoir and put him in jail for the rest of his life!'

'Well this is the problem,' Charizard tapped his claws together. He was rather impressed with the determination in Haxorus right now. 'We have been framed. The five of us who traveled there are wanted criminals under Gengar's orders to Dusknoir. We can't go there again. Besides,' He gave a small snort. 'The dome is up.'

'Fair enough.' Haxorus shrugged and leaned back. 'Hey at least I'm trying.'

'We also got hints to what the Clan of Shadows' real intentions are.' Charizard continued. 'But we will get to that when we get to that. At least those are Lucario's words.'

'Scizor! Lopunny!' Staraptor called out to the two in the tree. 'What news do you have seeing as you came back separated from your group?'

'Well,' Lopunny sat up, putting a hint of strain on Scizor's lap. 'We had an exchange with Nidoqueen and a...' She glanced over at Scizor. 'What was the other one?'

'A Hypno.'

'A Hypno.' Lopunny remembered. 'They were quite vague but they mentioned something about losing your sense of self.'

'Yeah they said that.' Scizor added, adjusting his position on the tree. 'Sense of self, humour, even empathy.'

'That's creepy.' said Togekiss, who seemed to be channeling his inner Xatu by still lying motionless on his branch.

'It is indeed.' said Lucario, his fingers twitching. 'And to clarify all these mysteries about their plans, I have intel. Hoopa?'

Lucario beckoned at the genie to step forward to which Hoopa complied. Everyone watched as Hoopa floated slowly over to Lucario, Charizard and Staraptor, all standing in front of the crackling fire. Behind Electivire and Milotic, another tree parted and at long last. Sceptile stepped out. His eyes were fixed on the ground and the entire circle was oblivious to his presence. Even Milotic didn't turn around. He was still thinking about what Absol had told him, what may or may not happen in the future but he had made up his mind on what he was going to do. No matter the reaction.

'Hello everyone.' Hoopa managed a smile at the group around him about to hear his story. 'My name is Hoopa. If you've never heard of me I wouldn't blame you. I am one of my kind and I often appear in small time frames around the universe.'

'I've heard of you!' Lopunny waved her hand at the mythical pokemon.

'Alright don't show off.' Scizor tutted.

'Anyway,' Hoopa carried on as Lucario held up his palm at Lopunny. 'When I came to Charom for a small visit, I so happened to be shot down and captured by an impossibly accurate night slash by one of the Clan of Shadows pokemon.'

'Bisharp.' Electivire nodded, then turned to Gallade. 'He was pretty accurate right?'

'We just became friends again.' Gallade muttered. 'Let's not put that in jeopardy.'

'Could you stop interrupting!?' Armaldo shouted over at them. There was silence around the listeners, clearly taken aback by seeing the usually friendly Armaldo lose his cool for a moment.

'Yes yes...' Hoopa gave an off handed laugh and proceeded onward. 'Ever since then I have been forced under threat of torture to conjure portals for the clan that allowed them to carry out their vile deeds and for that...I am so sorry.'

Lucario and Staraptor gave Hoopa encouraging smiles, urging him to keep going. There were exclamations from around the group that reassured Hoopa.

'It's okay, Hoopa.' Charizard clapped him on the back in front of the sizzling flames. 'It is not your fault. Now tell us what the clan is planning.'

'The reason that the Clan of Shadows has taken so many pokemon prisoner is far more nefarious than you can imagine.' Hoopa explained, the very thought of it making him shudder. 'Do you have any idea who Gengar and the rest of them are working for?'

Everyone said no. Sceptile took a step closer to the camp, intrigued to know that Gengar was a subservient.

'The legendary pokemon, Giratina.' Hoopa stated. The reaction was complete silence as a shroud of fear drenched them all.

'Giratina?' Lopunny had her hands around her mouth.

'A pokemon so violent,' Hoopa said solemnly. 'that he was banished to a parallel universe by Arceus for his crimes. That parallel universe is known as the distortion world and it is what the Clan of Shadows are trying to convert Charom into.'

'You're making this up.' Electivire was shuffling uncomfortably on the ground, attempting to deny everything being said.

'I wish I was.' Hoopa said to him. 'The news of his presence is bad enough but what happens to bring the distortion world here is far more insidious.'

'Tell us.' Staraptor said, her eyes more alight than the blazing flames.

'Giratina feeds off the energy of the souls of pokemon to grow stronger.' Hoopa informed them. 'The hostages that have been captured all throughout Charom have been exposed to the distortion world and their souls are under permanent control from Giratina. While they are still sentient beings with cognitive thinking, they display a severe lack of empathy and often resort to violent methods when in the real world. It is as if they have immediately adjusted to the distortion world so that being in Charom is almost alien to them.'

'I'm inclined to believe that.' piped up Milotic. 'When we first met Gengar, he was very composed and efficient who could force his troops to obey him at any cost. A few hours ago he was...'

'A raving lunatic.' Hoopa nodded. 'Yes. In recent times, Gengar has somewhat lost his composure as the leader and instead devolved into a bratty madman prone to temper tantrums. It could be down to not being in the distortion world for a while...'

Milotic took in what was being said while behind her, Sceptile stood rooted to the spot, having still not revealed himself to the group as they were all so wrapped up in Hoopa's story. _Gengar has lost his mind recently_? he thought, staring at the ground. _No way...Could that be down to me in any way_? Hoopa then let out a deep breath, as if the next thing he was going to say was the most troubling part.

'The Clan of Shadows goal is to have assimilated enough energy from the souls of pokemon in order to release Giratina and to project the distortion world right across Charom. They want to turn Charom inside out and make it the chaotic and backwards wasteland that is the distortion world. Where morality and personality are abstract concepts and the laws of nature bend at your will. A world where everyone is god but everyone is also the devil. Once Giratina has consumed enough energy, the dark wave will consume every crack and corner of the land and bring the end to Charom as we know it.'

The silence that permeated the clearing was so jarring that it was as if even the wild pokemon of the forest had heard and understood what was happening. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Lucario's eyes darted around, checking how everyone was coping. Scizor's grip on Lopunny had become tighter while both Haxorus and Altaria's minds were racing as they thought of the young pokemon of Charom. At long last, a voice broke the silence.

'So I guess there's nothing else we can do?'

Everyone turned to see that Sceptile had come out of his hiding spot. The scarring on his shoulder combined with the tiredness under his eyes gave off the impression of an old man that was fed up with what was happening. The only problem was that Sceptile was one of the youngest ones there.

'What do you mean, Sceptile?' asked Altaria, her voice slightly croaky.

'Of course there's something we can do!' Haxorus exclaimed. He then looked round for reassurance. '...Right?'

'I've heard of what can happen.' Sceptile walked towards the middle of the circle, towards Lucario, Charizard, Staraptor and Hoopa. His walk was different from his usual style. It wasn't brisk or adventurous or having any of the spring in his step. It was slow. Calculating. Heavy. 'What Hoopa said about a dark wave seeping over Charom? It sounds all too accurate.'

'What the fuck are you talking about now?' scowled Scizor, shifting Lopunny to the side and dropping from their branch to the ground.

'You really have been conspiring with someone?' Gallade looked up at Sceptile, his teeth clenched.

'Guys this is the choice I have made.' Sceptile breathed heavily, his eyes falling upon Milotic. He hated what he was going to do but he knew it was the best thing for him.

'Sceptile, no!' Gardevoir ran over to him and grabbed his arm tightly, obviously foreseeing what he was about to say.

'I quit.' Sceptile looked at Charizard, the words coming out in a matter of fact tone. Scizor stopped where he was while Milotic rose higher off the ground.

'I'm sorry?' Charizard said as Staraptor shot Sceptile a look of disgust.

'I'm out.' Sceptile shrugged. _No going back now_. 'I've had what I wanted. I wanted an adventure round Charom. I never signed up for this mission which is above and beyond me. I want to go back to Harfawn.'

'No you're not.' Lucario said, stepping up to him. 'You are going nowhere. The entire fate of the land is depending on us.'

'We are all going to die!' Sceptile said to him. There were pokemon coming at him from multiple angles. Lucario and Charizard in front of him. Milotic from behind while Gardevoir and Scizor from his left and right respectively.

'Why are you saying that!?' Milotic shouted from behind him, causing Sceptile to turn round. 'Sceptile, don't do this!'

'Milotic,' Sceptile headed towards her. 'come with me. I know you don't want to be here. I know how you're feeling.'

'This is ridiculous!' Charizard stormed towards Sceptile while Lucario followed. He grabbed Sceptile by the good shoulder and twisted him around as Milotic contemplated the scenario presented to her. 'Sceptile, you are staying with us! That's an order!'

'I don't take orders from you anymore!' Sceptile brushed Charizard's hand away angrily. 'Charizard I would recommend you go home as well. Your wife and your kid will need you! More than ever!'

'I...' Charizard's eye twitched. '...The reason I am fighting this is so I can go back to them! When they are no longer in danger!'

'Sceptile, I wanna go home too!' Electivire butted in, standing to his feet. 'But I know what I need to do in order to achieve that! I have my own debts to pay.' He nodded back at Gallade.

'Sceptile is right though.' Everyone turned to look at Garchomp. The blue dragon was taking piercing stares from Scizor and Charizard but he sat where he was, not budging an inch. 'Charizard recruited him to help him track down Lucario. He did that. Despite not approving of what he is doing, he has every right to do so.'

'Garchomp!?' Togekiss was startled as was Haxorus.

'This is to help stop the pokemon that ruined our lives!' Haxorus said incredulously.

'I'm not cut out for this.' Sceptile articulated loudly to Charizard. 'I will only suffer more.'

'No.' The voice to his right cut across him. 'You're being a coward.'

Scizor had appeared next to him, his face and tone livid.

'Remember when we first met?' Scizor continued to explain to Sceptile, who were both looking at each other with disdain. 'When I was selfish and uncaring. When I was going to leave you guys behind to save myself? That's you right now. And I know you hated that version of me.'

'And there's the problem.' Sceptile responded, addressing the group at large. 'We don't get along. Sure we have out bonds here and there but all we do is bicker and lie and tear each other apart. We can't beat them if we are our own worst enemy.'

'How dare you.' Lucario came face to face with Sceptile. Hoopa sighed as Lucario was practically proving his point right now while Altaria shot a glance at Xatu, wishing this end of the world prediction would come from his mouth and maybe prove Sceptile wrong.

'Lucario...' Gallade and Gardevoir tried to appease him but he was having none of it.

'Don't tell me that I don't care about you guys.' Lucario growled. 'All I ever had and all I ever was was taken from me by these fucking monsters. They framed me, left me for dead and caused my king, my queen and my love to die. You are the only pokemon who have not turned on me and I feel blessed to even have this small group of loyal friends. I would sacrifice myself for every single one of you.' He looked Sceptile dead in the eye. 'So don't pretend that this is a foundation built on mistrust and doubt when I am still here.'

'Sceptile I think the Clan of Shadows is doing their classic maneuver on you.' Armaldo said loudly over the acclaim that Lucario's statement was getting. 'They have made you paranoid and fearful. There is nothing wrong with being afraid but we will always be by you in this complex scenario.'

'I saw a pokemon.' Sceptile decided to clarify what was behind my intent. 'An Absol. She predicted the calamity of the queens death the night before it happened and now she proclaims that the entire land is going to be taken over!'

'An Absol?' Lucario shook his head in disbelief. 'There hasn't been a sight of an Absol in years! Nobody has seen one!'

'A bit like your Zoroark story then?' Sceptile snapped back.

'Again with the mistrust!' Togekiss swooped down from his branch as Lucario reached, aiming to grab Sceptile by the arm. He came in between them and managed to force his weight into the impact of the attack, forcing Lucario backwards. The wrapped up stone around his neck swung back and hit Staraptor in the head with a clinking sound.

'Ow!' Staraptor yelped, as Lucario still glared at Sceptile with a furious expression.

'Lucario.' Garchomp's deep tones rumbled behind him. He could hear him stand to his huge feet and walk closer to the fracas in the middle, clearly alerted to whatever Lucario's trinket was.

'...Yes Garchomp?' Lucario seethed through his teeth. Sceptile's attitude was boiling his very soul with rage. He would not let anyone leave.

'What is that?' Garchomp pointed at the back of Lucario's neck, where his makeshift necklace had swung round to.

'I don't know.' Lucario took it off and flung it behind him without even looking. 'Figure it out. Don't tear the wrapping.'

Garchomp struggled to bend down to pick it up off the floor but Haxorus came to his aid, scooping it up and carefully unraveling it for Garchomp to see.

'Sceptile...' Milotic had emerged straight on his left shoulder, her eyes pleading. 'I don't want you to go.'

'I know you don't.' Sceptile looked back at her with a sad look in his eye. 'That's why I am asking you to come with me. I don't know how much time we got but-'

'Oh get fucked will you?' Scizor had his eyes rolled so far up that they were more white than Togekiss's body. 'You're talking like a psychopath here Sceptile. Abandon us but make sure to manipulate Milotic at the same time.'

Lopunny had bounced off her branch right in front of Scizor right before Sceptile could even react. He only stopped when he looked back at Milotic, her facial expression crushing his insides.

'Lucario!' Garchomp had finished examining the mysterious object. His eyes were slightly alight. 'I believe I know what this is!'

'You do?' Lucario span round as the original survivors of Shan'rala tried to not break each other apart. 'What is it?'

Garchomp opened his mouth to explain but out of nowhere, an earsplitting noise attacked everyone's hearing. They all clutched their heads and yelled out in pain as the decimation of the sound barrier continued to rage for a couple of seconds. As quickly as it had began, the screeching stopped. Only to be replaced by a horribly familiar voice that breached the very minds of everybody present.

'Shining beacons.' he crooned. His low tones sent shivers down Milotic's body and made Sceptile clench his fists tighter. 'Are you receiving me?'

'How are you doing this, Gengar!?' Charizard shouted, twisting his body around and trying to see where this voice was coming from. 'You're in my head!'

'He's in mine too!' Staraptor buckled slightly and grimaced. Gardevoir looked the most composed at the moment. Gallade grabbed hold of his wife and looked at her straight in the eyes.

'Gardevoir, concentrate.' He shook her slightly. 'Using your powers you can burn him out!'

'Mr Gallade, you will be pleased to know that there is no actual harm that can be done here.' Gengar's voice continued to give off negative feelings to all. 'As for how I am doing this...Well you have your future king of Charom to thank for that. The lord of the distortion world, Giratina.'

Hoopa clapped his hands to his head and whimpered.

'No...' he shook his head as if in denial. 'Please no...'

'And Hoopa shame on you.' Gengar laughed. 'You had a first class ticket to the ascension to the higher land. Pity you fucked it up.'

'What do you want Gengar?' Lopunny stood up defiantly, her eyes looking up at the sky as if Gengar was far above them. 'What are you planning to do?'

'Easy there lil' lady.' Gengar was reciting the same circus act that Sceptile knew from twice before. 'You're not going to get hurt if you follow our orders. We respect you too much for that!'

Lucario and Charizard looked at each other. Respect?

'If you really respected us,' Staraptor responded. 'then you will not give us orders at all.'

'Maybe the wrong choice of word.' Gengar's voice was oozing with charisma. It was no wonder that he had been so influential on Dusknoir and the Clan thus far. 'Deal is a better one.'

'What sort of deal?' Charizard asked. Everyone had stood up as one. Scizor and Lopunny were standing back to back as if they were being attacked from all sides. Altaria was frozen on the spot, seemingly unaware of the swarm of children that clustered around her, terrified of the mysterious voice that had sabotaged their young minds.

'Well to explain this awesome deal we have lined up for you,' Gengar said to them. 'I must hand you over to someone that you may not have met before but reckons he knows you very well!'

There was a slight whooshing sound, and the voice changed. While Gengar's voice was energetic and full of charm, this voice was slower, more malevolent and more sadistic.

'Tonight is the fall of Charom as you know it.' he hissed. 'However it does not need to be the fall of you guys.'

'Who is this?' Lucario asked out loud.

'Oh Lucario...' the voice let out a laugh. A chilling chortle that gave the impression that this pokemon was enjoying every second of this. 'I don't even think I need to introduce myself for you to realise who I am.'

'...Zoroark.' Lucario started shaking from head to toe. Everyone saw his blue aura crackle and spark. The rage was burning bright for all to observe.

'Woah calm down there man.' Zoroark tutted casually. It was as if Zoroark thought Lucario was angry because he had accidentally trodden on his foot. 'You haven't even heard what the plan is here.'

'I don't care.' Lucario growled, bathed in rage. 'I'm going to find you and I am going to slay you where you stand.'

'We'll get to that when we get to that.' Zoroark said in a matter-of-fact tone. 'It's time you all come to realise the futility of the situation. I know you're all having fun pretending to be freedom fighters but the fact is that there is nothing you can do that can stop us now.'

'Oh yeah?' Staraptor flapped her wings indignantly. 'And what makes you think-'

'We know your exact location.' Zoroark carried on. 'Twotun Forest. The entire land is looking for you. Thanks to the information assimilated from each of our operatives we now know everybody involved in the so-called Shining Beacons.'

'...You're bluffing.' Staraptor stood right where she was. Behind her, Armaldo let out a deep slow breath of apprehension.

'Am I?' Zoroark sneered. 'Alright then. Of course we have the destroyer of Charom himself, Lucario, as well as Giruphin's most wanted; the flawed soldier, Charizard, the lost boy, Sceptile, the naive lady, Milotic, the bumbling idiot, Electivire and the arrogant fraud, Gallade. Not only that but the star crossed lovers of Scizor and Lopunny, who are both everything wrong about masculinity and femininity in Charom. Haxorus, who is afraid of life beginning. Armaldo, who is afraid of life ending. Garchomp, who is afraid of life itself. Gardevoir, the fragile one. Togekiss, the insecure one. Xatu, the silent one. Altaria, the overbearing one. And finally, Staraptor, the one who led you to your demise. Does that suffice for you, oh fearless leader?'

Staraptor was completely dumbfounded but also terrified. They were all exposed. Nowhere to go. Charizard slowly looked over in the distance, expecting an angry mob from Giruphin to burst through the trees and apprehend them.

'Is now a good time to panic?' Electivire leaned over to whisper into Togekiss's ear. He nodded, staring into nothingness.

'So not only has Mayor Dusknoir put the whole of his city on the lookout for you,' Zoroark continued with a gleeful tinge to his voice. 'but he was warned the other regional leaders about the dangers you guys pose and you will all be arrested or killed on sight.'

'He can't do that!' Gallade cried out. 'You cannot execute someone without trial!'

'The law has changed.' Zoroark sniggered. 'Both monarchs are dead so the head of the biggest state in Charom takes charge until further notice. In this case, our puppet.'

Gallade almost slumped to his knees in dismay. The amount of fear and desperation around the camp was enough that even the likes of Charizard and Scizor couldn't stay still out of sheer anxiety.

'What do we do?' Lopunny was quivering next to Scizor. She looked at the proclaimed leaders for help. 'Staraptor? Charizard?'

'...I don't know.' Charizard muttered in despair as Staraptor stared at the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

'I can help you with that!' Zoroark seemed to be trying to imitate Gengar's salesman routine but severely lacked the people skills. 'Your mission to stop us has backfired completely but we are handing you a lifeline. You have two choices.'

'...Let us hear them.' Charizard said.

'The first choice is that you stay in Charom and allow the distortion world to flood over. You will be allowed to embrace it's beauty and reflect on how wrong you were in opposing it. If you ask me, it's definitely the best option possible.'

'And the second?' Armaldo shuddered.

'The second is that you all get to the leave this land forever. Bar one of you.' Zoroark lowered his voice and spoke with a malicious hiss. 'Hand over Lucario within whatever time limit I set you and the rest of you can leave Charom. You can never return, never see your families or friends again but you will be alive.'

'You're a maniac!' shouted Altaria, her eyes flitting between Lucario and the children beneath her. 'Lucario will never go to you!'

'I didn't know you were his spokesperson.' Zoroark responded, rather sassily. There was an outcry from everyone around the camp. Garchomp, Armaldo and Gardevoir grabbed hold of Lucario as if he was about to be taken away by force while Scizor and Electivire yelled obscenities at thin air, intended for Zoroark.

'You want him, you'll have to get through me!' Togekiss shouted, staring at Lucario with a face full of passion.

'And me!' Lopunny jumped up and down.

'Me as well!' Haxorus cracked his knuckles together. 'I've been looking for someone to cut with these tusks!'

'Guys, bear in mind,' Zoroark followed through. 'that if you stick by Lucario then they'll just come for you. Kill you without hesitation.'

There were even more shouts of defiance from the Shining Beacons. Everyone was vocal in their support of Lucario, even Sceptile, who minutes ago had planned on abandoning them in favor of his own needs. However, just as the noise died down a little, there was a statement that halted the mood completely.

'I'll go.' Lucario said, breathing heavily. 'I'm going to turn myself in.'

'Excellent.' Zoroark said happily.

'Lucario you can't!' Armaldo yelled. Behind him, Hoopa sank down down to the ground, the weight of the situation too much for him.

'I have to.' Lucario stared at him with a glistening eye.

'No you don't!' Milotic shouted, her eyes shimmering with tears as well. 'We can stand up for them! It's for Charom!'

Everyone voiced their agreement on Milotic's statement but Lucario responded with his own new found judgement.

'Charom has abandoned me.' he said loudly, silencing everyone. 'I've lost everything. The only things I have not lost...are you guys.' He gestured at the staring and upset faces around him. 'Like I said before, I am willing to sacrifice myself for each and every one of you if it meant you could walk safely upon this earth. You are the only pokemon left for me. To see you guys die would destroy my mind and soul permanently. There is no other way. You all must leave this land. If you don't then you will either get killed or just become another puppet to Giratina and his cannibalized world.'

'Lucario...' Staraptor stepped towards him, tears streaming down her cheek. 'What we were trying to do all this time! Clear your name! Stop the Clan of Shadows! Save Charom! It will all be for nothing!'

'This is reality...' said Lucario slowly. He watched the tears flood from around him. Staraptor, Milotic and Gardevoir were all crying heavily. Lopunny and Altaria were choking up while Haxorus and Togekiss were both holding in their sobs. 'I'm sorry. For what I am and what I must do. But I will not let you guys die for me. Not one of you.' He then cracked a slight smile. 'However, before I depart you I just want you all to know...For a short time, you brought me back to life.'

Togekiss couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into tears. Gardevoir hugged into Lucario's side while Altaria took the other shoulder, both hanging on for what seemed like forever.

'I've made my choice. Do not try and stop me.' The somberness coming from Lucario's voice was all too powerful. He looked up, seeming to address Zoroark. 'You want me? You're going to get me.'

'Wonderful.' Zoroark could be heard clapping his hands together. 'Now here is what is going to happen. Off the coast of Aryil Town, there will be a pokemon called Wailord who often ferries travelers off to other islands. He usually stays deep underwater so he will not know that you are all wanted criminals. Not so handy for preventing international terrorism am I right?' Zoroark gave a chuckle at his own joke. Nobody else laughed. 'Anyway, I trust good old Hoopa will project a portal that will take all of you to the port. One of you must stay behind however and fly Lucario over to the very north of Sheasip where he will make contact with us at the castle.'

'How can we...' Staraptor sniffed, accidentally collapsing her sentence. '...How can we make sure that this isn't a trap?'

'Well that's the thing.' Gengar had returned, seemingly snatching the mic or whatever they were using away from Zoroark. 'You can't really. But come on, we are giving you a chance to escape with your lives when the entire land is out to get you as we speak! I think enough trust has been given!'

'And count yourself lucky that we aren't looking for you ourselves.' Zoroark riffed off Gengar as if they were the worlds most disagreeable double-act. 'Salamence has a lot of beef with you, Miss Staraptor. An eye for an eye as they say.'

'You have one hour.' Gengar said, his voice reverting back to menacing. 'After that, Wailord departs and you will never leave Charom. Thank you for listening...Shining Beacons.'

There was another piercing screech and then the presence of darkness had disappeared. Everything around the great tree had turned back to normal. All that was left was a burnt out fire, a spilt bag of berries and a group of pokemon all gathered around each other, their spirits as dead as the ashes in the centre.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Calm Before Storm

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Calm Before The Storm**

The grey sky overhead cast the most bleak possible mood for the current situation. The devastated castle at the very top of the land was the ultimate symbol of the chaos and destruction that the Clan of Shadows had spread far and wide. It loomed over the rural area of Sheasip, where the residents still afraid to go out of their houses, and the castles courtyard which had been completely abandoned by its residents had lost all the sense of warmth and comfort it once had. Charom was under full control of the clan. They had pushed everything standing in their way far back, even the plucky Shining Beacons who had come so far yet fell at the last hurdle. The cold wind rushed through Zoroark's sleek black fur as he stood by the enormous hole in the wall of the throne room, gazing out at the never ending landscape. He thought of how well orchestrated the whole plan was and gave himself an internal pat on the back, knowing how much of it was his idea and his impact.

'How much time do we have left?'

Zoroark turned from his sightseeing to be confronted with Gengar. Banette was tip-toeing around him, rather sickeningly in Zoroark's opinion. The vast frame of Giratina stood in the middle. Waiting.

'About half an hour.' Zoroark turned back round as Gengar joined him to look out at Charom.

'Do you think he's full of it?' Gengar asked, the two of them looking down at Gyarados emerging from the water nearby and snapping at a wingull. 'You think he will actually come?'

'He will.'

Gengar blinked.

'How do you know?'

Zoroark did not answer. Instead he gave a rather haughty sniff, then leaned over and let out a large globule of spit from his mouth. He watched as it traveled down a hundred feet and landed with a splash into the castles moat directly below the drawbridge.

'I hate this fucking land.' Zoroark said harshly.

'That doesn't answer my question.' Gengar shook his head.

'It's not getting an answer.' Zoroark replied. 'All I care about now is getting him here and changing Charom forever.'

'Do you have any idea how lame you are at making conversations?' Gengar sighed and buried his head in his hands. Zoroark ignored him again, instead leaning forward as if he had seen something distant. Gengar longed to just shove Zoroark off his perch and put a messy end to his miserable life but refrained, purely in fear of seeming like a hypocrite.

'I see something.' Zoroark pointed ahead, his frown changing to a smirk. Gengar popped up behind him and Banette skidded on the floor to see. Far away and up in the sky, was a yellow flame attached to a thick orange hide. On its back was a blue and black figure, the sight of whom made Zoroark's heart skip a beat.

'It's him.' Zoroark backed off slightly, almost bumping into Gengar. 'At last.'

'Zoroark.' Giratina's powerful voice boomed out. Zoroark turned to face him with a glint in his wicked eyes.

'Master I have what I want.' he nodded vigorously. 'From here on, I hand all leadership and planning to you.' He gave a bow, then heard a cough from behind him. 'And that guy.' He jerked his head back at Gengar.

'Very good.' Giratina nodded, his golden plated head scratching the ceiling, sending the torn and smeared artwork of Arceus flapping down to the floor. Gengar folded his arms and scowled at Zoroark, not noticing Banette walking away from him.

'Bisharp. Nidoqueen.' Zoroark was holding a glowing tracking device to his mouth, after tapping it four times. 'Get ready to sic 'em.'

'Why are you going to kill him?' Banette had popped up by his side, his creepy childish face staring hard at the meanie that was Zoroark.

'He's not going to be killed, small idiot child.' Zoroark leaned down to come face to face with Banette. 'And if he does die I am definitely not handing him to you. The horrors that would be done.'

Banette gave a whimper and turned round to look at Gengar, who wasn't even looking at the minor spat and was just sitting at the hole-window, his expression slightly melancholy.

'Dad!'

'Zoroark please.' Gengar seemed as if he was resisting all temptation to snap. 'Not at this time. Not when we're so close.'

'...Alright.' Zoroark waited until Gengar had looked away again, then addressed Banette by miming a pair of zipping lips before slowly dragging his finger across his throat. Banette gulped.

'Zoroark,' Giratina took a huge step forward, causing the entire floor to rumble. 'What is it you are planning to do with this Lucario?'

Zoroark grinned and looked down the broken stairs that he himself had destroyed while posing as the aforementioned pokemon. He had not been this content in a long time. Everything was going to plan but he would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a tad apprehensive or nervous about meeting this pokemon again. He looked round at his lord and his facial expression was that of sincerity. Sheer, empathic sincerity.

'Show him the truth.'

* * *

Charizard lowered his flight down closer and closer to the ground with Lucario holding onto him rather half-halfheartedly. As they approached the ground, Lucario gazed around at Sheasip city, completely lifeless and stale. Not a single pokemon in sight. It was unnerving to both of them. Sheasip was the most friendly place in the land. It was where everyone present would socialize and interact with each other no matter what differences they had. _Well_ , Lucario thought dryly, _they were the ones who were about to kill me for something I didn't do._

'Here.' Charizard's voice could be heard over the rushing wind and he dipped down. Lucario braced himself as Charizard suddenly angled his body upwards and landed with a thud on the smooth concrete road leading up to the castle courtyard about five hundred metres away. Lucario clambered off Charizard's back and dropped onto the ground, dust flying up into the air. The two of them walked together in silence up to the last row of straw farmhouses, both contemplating the current situation. Lucario had said individual farewells to everyone before they had stepped into the portal cast by Hoopa, each one sadder than the last. The goodbyes from the likes of Togekiss, Altaria and Staraptor almost broke him down completely while the stoic Armaldo even shed a tear. He had a feeling that the only ones he hadn't seen cry were Scizor, Gallade, Electivire and of course, Charizard. Tough men, but still not as tough as what Lucario was doing at this moment. He looked up at Charizard, who was staring straight ahead with an emotionless expression, almost as if he was suppressing the urge to fly over and knock out Gengar and Zoroark themselves. It was unbelievable how Lucario and Charizard's relationship had changed over the past few days. From being pursued across the land full of hate and mistrust to leaders of a futile but courageous resistance force. Lucario wiped his eyes as the situation dawned on him and they reached the end of Sheasip.

'We've arrived.' Charizard murmured, looking down at Lucario. 'Are you sure about this?'

'...I'm sure.' Lucario said hoarsely. He cleared his throat and turned his head to look up at his former comrade. 'This is something that needs to be done.'

'Will you fight?' asked Charizard, nodding over past the mist that had formed to the great silhouette of the castle.

'You bet.' Lucario smirked, tugging on his necklace and feeling about the stone still wrapped up tightly in Glaceon's note. 'For you guys.'

'Lucario I am sorry.' Charizard said, his voice dripping with sadness. 'I was so blind. I could have helped more if I had listened to you instead of trying to attack you. This is all my fault.'

'It is not your fault.' Lucario pointed his finger in Charizard's chest. 'And don't ever doubt yourself again. You are the finest warrior I have seen and a great leader. With you and Staraptor leading them, the Shining Beacons will achieve wonders. I am certain of that.'

Lucario raised his arm up, his elbow bent and his fingers waggling. Charizard stared at the gesture for what seemed like eons until he slowly took hold of the outstretched hand and pressed his shoulder into Lucario's shoulder.

'It's been an honour.' Lucario's voice reverberated around Charizard, the bleak surroundings putting further emphasis on the hopelessness of what was happening. 'To serve alongside you.'

'You will always be my friend.' Charizard said back to Lucario, his other hand resting on his back. 'You will always be my brother.'

Eventually, they broke apart and Lucario began to take the first steps towards the distant castle. As he moved further into the mist, his body became less clear to distinguish even when Charizard moved his glowing tail in the way to try and make the visual any clearer. Lucario slowed down and stopped where he was, his fingers twitching slightly. Charizard tilted his head at this action. _Has he changed his mind_? he thought, grasping at straws.

'You know,' Lucario turned his head slightly to look in Charizard's direction. 'the connections I have formed with you guys over the past few days... They have acted as my fuel. My spirit. I don't know if that's just me attaching myself to you all after weeks of being persecuted, chased, ridiculed and hated but the effects are present. They are in here.' Lucario rested his hand on his chest, where his heart was. 'In the end...Faith is what was important. Faith and loyalty. This is the only way I can repay you. By giving you life, just like you gave me life. Goodbye.'

With that, Lucario turned round and continued his long walk, his body disappearing into the dense and mysterious fog. Charizard stood staring blankly into thin air, the weight of everything happening causing him to struggle to lift his wings up. He looked at the ground, his fist clenching up. He was angry at the injustice that Lucario had suffered. Angry at the Clan of Shadows for what they had done. Angry at the spineless and backstabbing leaders of Charom for leaving their people defenseless and abandoning them to the darkness. Charizard had less than thirty minutes to get to the dock near Aryil Town before they left without him but before that, there was something that was compulsory. Something that he couldn't bare to leave behind. He bent his knees, his sharp claws cracking into the solid ground and fired off into the sky. His destination: somewhere he should have gone back to a long time ago.

Meanwhile, the fog around Lucario had cleared somewhat and he found himself standing outside a collection of old fashioned houses made of straw and stone. The courtyard before the castle was once the most peaceful and generous of all the places in the north. Now however, it was as quiet as a graveyard and even less cheerful. The huge shadow of the castle loomed behind it, once looking warm and inviting, now appearing as the most ominous of sights. Lucario took a step forward, his very being quaking to the core. _Is this really it? Is this the end for me_? He stopped before he could take another step, his knees shaking. He was so preoccupied with composing himself that he didn't notice two shadowy figures emerge from behind one of the small houses. Lucario started breathing heavily, his eyes streaming and his heart racing. His mind began to flash with images, each one becoming more emotionally damaging than the last. He thought of King Volcarona and Queen Vespiquen, who had trusted him with their life only to fall by the hand they thought was his own. The likes of Gallade, Gardevoir, Electivire and Armaldo, whose lives he had helped ruin with his careless planning. Charizard, the reluctant leader who felt that the burden of failure was on him. Lucario dropped to his knees, making gasping noises as the tears fell from his eyes and splashed onto the cold grass. The mysterious figures moved slightly closer, still apprehensive of advancing too quickly. Lucario was still losing control as his mind went haywire. Staraptor, Togekiss and Altaria, who had worked so hard from the very beginning to help him achieve redemption only to find their whole endeavor was for nothing. Then finally, Glaceon. There was no need for thought here, just pure unbridled emotion which Lucario let out from his mouth. He screamed at the world at a volume that could be heard from all around Charom, and he had no instinct to do anything else. He screamed until the steel fist came flying in from one of the unknown attackers, clobbering him in the back of the head and rendering him unconscious, leaving him lying face down in the grass to be carried away.

* * *

The smoke from the fiery mountain conjured an environment that Charizard had always found most appealing. He was flying relatively slowly but at a high enough altitude that nobody down below could really see him, although it was unlikely they would try. It seemed that Stian was similar to Sheasip in that the public had retreated in their homes for safety, aware of the constant threat levels but completely disillusioned with what was about to hit them. Charizard continued to soar, passing over a generator filled with searing lava next to a poorly made statue of the late queen. It was made from molten rock and was extremely rough around the edges, with Vespiquen's wings appearing more like brown blocks than actual insect anatomy. Nevertheless, Charizard gave credit to the effort and the cause. It warmed his heart to know that there were still pokemon who truly cared for the state of the land. Charizard then stopped in mid air after passing by the more densely populated area of Stian to a more rural, more familiar location. He lowered his body and flew down to ground, his heart picking up in its pace until he landed rather smoothly outside a lovely little cottage, His homestead, looking as warm and inviting as when he had left it, the mood around Charom clearly not taking its toll on it. Charizard paused where he was, thinking of what he was going to do until he approached the window and looked inside, cupping his hands next to his eyes to receive better clarity on what was inside. Initially he could see nothing, which sent his heart and mind into a frantic whir but then there was movement. His wife, Ampharos, leaning forward off her chair and seemingly talking to someone down below her who Charizard could not see. Her body language was playful looking and her facial expression was one of loving care. It was then that Charizard noticed the fire in the wall. When he had left, his and her egg had remained in the fireplace to receive the heat it needed to hatch. It was no longer there.

'Oh...' Charizard could not help but let out a little noise as Ampharos leaned forward and picked the pokemon off the floor, her hands grasping round its fluffy sides. It was a baby. His baby. The little Mareep let out a 'baa' noise which sent Ampharos into a fit of giggles and she hugged into her tightly. Charizard's finger lightly touched the window, his face of longing and adoration at his two girls inside. His heart was captured. A single, stinging tear fell from Charizard's eye and trickled down his cheek. Suddenly, Charizard's brain seemed to be hit by a zap of lightning, his situation giving him some sort of awakening. _What am I doing_? he thought, as Ampharos continued to cuddle Mareep. _I am to abandon this to the Clan of Shadows? How could I be so selfish? This is what I fought to get back to all this time!_ Charizard then looked up at the smog filled sky, seeing the sun slightly breach the grey clouds almost as if Solgaleo was working with Arceus to provide a glimmer of motivation. Morality. Hope. Charizard stared up for several seconds, his brain adjusting to what he knew he must do. He then turned round back to the beautiful sight of a mother and her child. His wife and his offspring.

'I am coming back.'

Charizard then stepped away from his cottage, once again bending his knees. He then propelled himself off the ground with the force of a missile, his wings flapping at an incredible speed. Charizard did not have a full plan just yet but what he felt in his heart was outweighing every pre-conceived casualty of what he was about to do. He just needed to recruit the right pokemon to help him.

'I'm going to save you Ampharos.' Charizard said out loud, the wind rushing through his entire body. 'You too Lucario. Everyone else... I'm going to save Charom!'

* * *

'Ten minutes left.'

Gardevoir opened her eyes after telling the news to Lopunny, who sighed and buried her head in her hands. The two ladies were sitting on a bench overlooking the vast ocean, the waves occasionally splashing tiny drops of water onto their feet. Behind them, the other Shining Beacons mingled on the well kept field of grass, all extremely melancholy in their actions and tone. To their left, a badly cobbled-together wooden port jutted out of the side of land, looking like it had been assembled in five minutes by a pair of magikarp. They assumed that was where Wailord would pop out from considering that there was bubbling water nearby, indicating that something huge would emerge from the depths.

'Do you think he will come back?' Lopunny removed her hands from her face to look at Gardevoir.

'I don't know.' said Gardevoir, surprisingly. 'He has a family. I wouldn't blame him if he went back to them permanently.'

'We all have connections.' said Lopunny, her long ears flopping sadly. 'I just don't know if...'

She trailed off and resumed her moping. Gardevoir leaned over and gently patted her on the back as two others came up behind them, looking rather worse for wear but at least thankful to be with the two women they cared for.

'Time is almost up.' Scizor stated, as Gallade slowly munched on a berry, his battered face shining brightly in the light of the sun. 'Should we board the...pokemon?'

'It does seem quite strange that we are literally traveling on top of another pokemon.' Gallade managed a wry smile. 'At least he is volunteering for it instead of being forced.'

'Even at this time,' Gardevoir rested her hand on the tip of his blade while snorting. 'you're still obsessed with freedom.'

Gallade shrugged and nodded, then seemed to keep quiet. Lopunny thought about what Gallade just said there about being forced to do things, wondering if she could bring it up with the others. There was then a fizzing noise from in front them coming from the water. Everyone turned as bubbles emerged from the depths, becoming larger and noisier by the second. They watched in amazement as a massive deluge of water came splashing down on to the dock with such force that it almost snapped the feeble looking structure into pieces. Emerging from the ocean was possibly the largest creature any of them had ever seen in there life.

'Woah.' Haxorus and Togekiss said together, their eyes wide. The pokemon on the field behind the bench were gathered altogether with the children in the middle, although even the shortest ones could see the commotion going on. Wailord sat in the water, smiling at the awestruck onlookers with a large toothy grin. Even though two thirds of his body were submerged underwater, he still looked at least ten times bigger than the largest of land pokemon.

'Ho ho ho travelers!' His merry voice actually caused ripples in the water. 'Where are we off to today?'

'Uhhh...' Lopunny stepped forward as the closest pokemon to him. 'Hello. Where are we going? That is yet to be decided.' She gave a shy smile and fidgeted with her hands. 'Can you give us a moment?'

'Of course!' The force ejected from Wailord's lungs almost knocked Lopunny over.

'Thank you.' Lopunny said, steadying herself. She turned to see all of her comrades edge closer to her, prompting Lopunny to jump up on top of the bench beside the still seated Gardevoir.

'So where are we going?' she asked rather timidly and reluctantly. She looked at Armaldo for help. 'Anywhere good?'

'Well...' Armaldo scratched his chin. 'The land of Skytra I haven't visited in ages and it has wonderful sun-'

'We're not planning a fucking holiday.' Scizor grumbled at him. 'You do realise that this situation doesn't mean we can just pick a name out of a hat?'

'I'm weighing options.' Armaldo defensively. 'We have that, Gratusago where the women are delightful, Plaatu Sigma for the sightseeing...'

'Ugh!' Lopunny flopped back down on the bench and gave a violent thud of anger against the metal. 'What do we do? What can we do? We're about to leave for somewhere we have no idea where and we're expected to just settle down in some far away place as if its nothing!?'

Lopunny sniffled and wiped her nose with her long ear, the rest of the Beacons staring in sympathy at her. Altaria came over to try and comfort her with her soft wing.

'There there dear.' she whispered, Lopunny's tears being absorbed by her wonderful plumage. 'It's going to be okay...' She looked back up at her teammates, her face switching from sympathetic to worried. 'Won't it?'

'...Yeah!' Electivire threw his hands up in the air, almost smacking Haxorus. 'No more conflict and no need for being bad guys to each other!'

They all looked at him with pained expressions, each thinking the worst of the situation. Electivire slowly lowered his arms, the pain of the moment afflicting him a bit too late.

'This is wrong on so many levels.' Togekiss muttered, his normally bouncy wings slack.

'It's not going to work.' Lopunny sniffed, her body hunched and her face drenched with dismay. 'We may as well be left to the darkness.'

Staraptor was listening to all of this while keeping her input to herself. It was unusual for her to keep so quiet in a time like this but she was truly stumped. Sceptile and Milotic had barely spoken a word at all in the past hour and kept together a lot of the time, almost as if they thought they had nobody left but each other. It had appeared that Garchomp had reverted back to his solemn state that everyone thought he had abandoned as he was just standing with his head stuck in the same position. Staring down at the ground. Possibly the most upset was Hoopa, who had dreamed of being free from the Clan of Shadows for so long only to find himself practically letting them win at this point. He sat where he was with his chin balanced on his fist with a glum expression.

'Staraptor.' Haxorus approached his leader, who looked up rather startled.

'Oh Haxorus.' she said, forcing out a smile. 'Hey. How you doing?'

'Isn't there something else we can do?' Haxorus asked sincerely, his eyes pleading. 'This surely can't be the final option?'

Staraptor gazed at Haxorus, her emotions pulsating inside her. It was clear from the look on his face and the tone of his voice that despite his evolution and growth, Haxorus was still very young. Too young.

'I'm sorry Haxorus.' Staraptor murmured, hating herself for never being able to make the hard decisions. 'I've failed you. I don't know what to do.'

She sniffed and looked away from Haxorus, who breathed out heavily. Scizor and Gallade both went to console their upset ladies, who were both hugging into each other in a full embrace. Sceptile turned to face Milotic, whose face had remained generally in the realms of depressed since Giruphin. _I have to tell her soon_ , he thought, gazing at her dazzling pink hair which was still as wonderful to look at as it had ever been. _I have to tell her how I feel. It must be done_...

'He is back.' Garchomp's voice caught everyone's attention. They all looked up to see the powerful orange lizard that was Charizard flying closer and closer to them from a point in the sky. _The speed that he was hurtling at is rather startling_ , thought Staraptor, as Charizard's frame became larger by the millisecond. It was like he had broken the sound barrier. _What is happening_? The Beacons observed as Charizard dropped down to earth, his feet crunching against the grass and sending earth flying upwards.

'Hey Charizard.' Togekiss nodded at him, as Charizard ripped his clawed feet out from the ground. 'So what is going on?'

Charizard looked up at the rag-tag group of pokemon before him, looking so confused and afraid in the chaos that had happened. He let out a deep sigh then beckoned them all to come closer, which they did. Lopunny and Gardevoir let go of each other and twisted their bodies round on the bench while Scizor and Gallade stood like sentinels either side of them.

'Charizard,' Staraptor came up to him, her eyes tired and bleary. 'If there is an idea you have. Anything. I'm all ears.'

Charizard looked at Staraptor closely, seeing the pain in her expression, the defeat in her body language. He then gave a gesture that nobody expected in a million years. A small smirk.

'I'm going back.'

There was silence among the Shining Beacons. Charizard stood waiting for a response with his fists tightened up, looking as if he was ready for anything to come at him. Togekiss and Altaria shared a look at each other, puzzled on what to do next.

'As in...' Togekiss said trepidatiously. '...Back to your home?'

Charizard shook his head and pointed behind him.

'Back to the castle.' he said, triggering gasps among his allies. 'To stop them.'

'That is suicide.' Garchomp lowered his voice while Haxorus let out a breath of anxiety.

'Suicide of the body maybe.' Charizard continued. 'But if you board Wailord right now and leave then that is suicide of the soul.' He waved his arm around the cluster of pokemon, grouping them into one. 'Do you realise how selfish we were all being there?'

'Us?' asked Milotic, gawking with her mouth wide open.

'Yes!' Charizard stepped closer, his arms outstretched now. 'The Clan of Shadows have done to us what they have done to the pokemon of Charom for weeks now. They have driven fear into our hearts and let that dictate our actions! Mistrust and paranoia! Often the Clan of Shadows was not our worst enemy. We were each others worst enemies most of the time! And you let them hit you where it hurts. Well I am not going anywhere. I am going to fight them and I will not stop until I win or I die.'

'What are the odds of you surviving?' Hoopa asked, floating upwards past Garchomp's head. 'The likes of Gengar, Bisharp and Salamence could match you for combat but remember that Giratina is there as well. You don't stand a chance against a legendary pokemon!'

'That is why I need you.' Charizard flopped his arms down. 'All of you. I see now that I can no longer do things by myself. I need allies.'

'What can we do?' Electivire looked around in anguish. 'We're just a bunch of random pokemon up against an army! Most of us don't even know how to fight that well!'

Charizard stood up straight and tall, his eyes blazing. They would not see it. The potential inside them that was just waiting to be unleashed upon the world.

'What can you do?' Charizard began pointing at members of the Beacons, willing them to believe in themselves. 'Staraptor and Altaria! Your tactic to beat Salamence sounded incredible! We could do with that type of planning and leadership!'

Staraptor's spirits soared and Altaria managed a slight smile.

'And you two, Gallade and Scizor.' Charizard pointed at the back of the crowd. 'As much as it may pain me to say it, you're both really good at being soldiers!'

'I am?' Gallade pointed at his wrecked face.

'Yes!' Charizard continued to encourage them. 'Sure Bisharp may have beaten you but if you let your pride go and the both of you challenge him, I am certain that you can overcome that sociopath!'

Gallade and Scizor glanced at each other, feeling that Charizard may have a point.

'Lopunny!' Charizard nodded at her, who let out a startled noise. 'If anyone was going to tell me that you would end up being a really skilled fighter and potentially a good leader, I would have probably laughed. But look at you now! Fighting off Nidoqueen, being a voice of sense among these pokemon, you have come so far!'

Armaldo's back was heating up greatly from the redness on Lopunny's face.

'Garchomp, do I even have to mention what you can do?' Charizard smiled at the great dragon, then glanced at the other one beside him. 'Oh and Haxorus! You reached your final evolution inside a day! That is extraordinary! You could end up being one of the most powerful pokemon I have ever seen!'

Haxorus was taken aback by the praise given to him then realized that Charizard wasn't just trying to coax them into something. The passion on his face was evident and it was clear that he was really trying to tap into something special.

'The point I am trying to make is that when Gengar said that he respected us, he was telling the truth!' Charizard continued to explain. 'They are afraid of us. Why do you think they want us to leave? If what they said is true then how come they aren't sending all their troops after us and just finishing the job here and now?'

There were murmurs from the group, several voicing doubts but the mood got slightly more uplifting. Charizard's heart was beating faster, knowing that his plan was working.

'Okay Charizard,' Staraptor stepped forward, her voice regaining its strength. 'you may have a point. But we need a plan of attack and we need it fast. What is your proposition?'

Charizard's face lowered. He cleared his throat and prepared to explain his plan that he had crafted while flying through the air at high speed. The strategy he had crafted was not safe, well thought out or likely to work unless they were extremely lucky...But there was no other choice.

'I suggest we split into two groups. One big and one small.' Charizard said, his team listening intently. 'The big group will launch an attack on the courtyard below the castle and eradicate any guards down there. That will divert attention to us. Meanwhile, the small group flies round the back of the castle. While their attention is focused on us, that group can breach the back wall and find Lucario. If he is alive, we save him. If he is dead, we avenge him. We reunite at the courtyard and as one, we take the fight to them.'

Charizard finished and looked around for clarification. There were some looks of skepticism from the likes of Hoopa and Altaria. Togekiss's lightened mood had fallen after the explanation while Milotic edged closer to Sceptile as if for comfort.

'Well?' Charizard asked, looking around and trying to be the optimist.

'With all due respect sir,' A voice came from the back of the crowd. They all turned to look at Scizor, who was leaning against the bench with a drained look on his crimson face. 'it's a terrible plan. We're all certain to die with little chance of escape and zero chance of victory. It's no fucking wonder you were never promoted beyond the rank of captain.'

'...Thanks Scizor.' Charizard said, nodding at the input. Lopunny spun her head round, aghast at the negativity that Scizor was projecting. She was about to respond until Scizor continued his spiel, his body language changing drastically.

'But it is the only option.' Scizor said, taking himself off the bench and addressing everyone in the same vein of leadership that Lucario would have done. 'You think that once these guys take over Charom they'll just stop and settle down? That ain't how tyrants work. They won't be satisfied with just this, they'll just move on to the next land and do the same thing. And what will we do? Just keep relocating in the hope of further delaying the inevitable? If you ask me, that's worse than death. I'd rather fight these guys and die than keep running away. So yeah, fuck it. I'm in Charizard.'

Everyone's amazement was apparent as Scizor walked round them and joined Charizard at the front. He extended his claw and beckoned. Charizard slowly took it, slightly bewildered at the fact that Scizor was first to join him but relieved nonetheless.

'Who else?' Charizard said loudly, his confidence boosting upwards. Two arms shot up in the air that were belonging to Haxorus and Armaldo.

'I was against retreating all along.' Haxorus said with a sly grin. 'I probably would have stayed behind anyway!'

'I can't believe how selfish I was.' Armaldo shook his head. 'I owe this land everything and I was just about to abandon it to the foul darkness. Well no more.'

They both joined Charizard and Scizor, the mood being brought up to a peak totally unexpected today. Haxorus folded his arms and gave a rather sassy look at Garchomp.

'You up for this Garchomp?' he asked. 'Ready to show me how a real dragon fights for a cause?'

Garchomp shuffled his feet rather awkwardly but Togekiss shot forward like a bullet, causing Hoopa and the motionless Xatu to sway back slightly.

'I am not going to leave Lucario behind.' Togekiss said with a determined expression. 'I don't care how angry he gets, he is not dying! Let's do this!'

Togekiss rounded on his teammates, his eyes burning. He was so fired up at the moment it was surprising that he didn't explode into flames.

'Come on!' Togekiss yelled at the likes of Altaria and Staraptor who were still holding back. 'The Shining Beacon's purpose was to save the pokemon who felt helpless! Right now, the Clan of Shadows threaten their very way of existence and there is nothing they can do about it. I think this can be our ultimate achievement, don't you?'

There was a bouncing sound and a brown blur dropped from up high, landing in front of Scizor.

'I can help!' Lopunny stood up straight and sprang to a salute directed at Charizard before turning to Scizor and pointing at his chest. 'Don't think that you're going anywhere without me!'

'Me too!' The clumsy Electivire almost bowled Armaldo over on his way to the front. 'I still have things to do on Charom and I can't exactly do them if there is no Charom to do things on!'

'Bit redundant but welcome aboard.' Charizard clapped him on the back while Togekiss gave him an encouraging wink. There was then a great quake as a huge step forward from Garchomp startled everyone.

'I am ready.' Garchomp stated loudly to everyone's delight. 'Enough blood has been spilt already and despite all odds I see a chance of victory.' He then lowered his voice rather menacingly. 'However if I see anyone abandoning us to save themselves, I will not be happy.'

Charizard nodded and glanced back at the remaining pokemon. Those were Staraptor, Altaria, Xatu, Gardevoir, Gallade, Milotic, Sceptile and Hoopa.

'Sceptile, don't you even think about leaving us again.' Scizor pointed his claw at Sceptile threateningly.

'This is your chance, Sceptile.' Charizard was at his most encouraged and confident now. The euphoria he felt made him believe this plan could actually work and he was now throwing everything he had at bringing along the rest. 'You wanted an adventure and this can be the climax! When you go back to Harfawn not only will you have proven yourself to your family but you'll be a hero as well!'

Sceptile did not answer immediately. His eyes were fixed on the ground as he contemplated the past, present and future at the same time. He was trying to push Absol's prophecy to the back of his mind but it still lingered. There was a good chance that they were all preparing for their inevitable deaths, prompting Sceptile to look back at the other option which was abandoning the land to save himself. Then the images of his family flashed before his eyes, as well as Milotic and the potential future with her. _You know what_ , Sceptile thought as he rolled his scarred shoulder back. _Fuck Absol and fuck her prophecies._

'Alright then.' Sceptile nodded at the request. 'We might not be able to live forever but we can change the future. In order to go back to my family. In order to sabotage Gengar and expose him for the fraud he is. I will fight!'

Sceptile shouted the last words, leading to a cheer from everyone in front of him. He looked to his right at Milotic, hoping that she would rally alongside him. She stood viewing the vast beautiful sea, her hair swaying in the slight wind.

'You're with me right?' Sceptile extended his arm for her to take. Milotic glanced at it, taking notice of the long scar traveling down Sceptile's arm. She had been with him from the very beginning and were never separated despite everything that happened. The scar acted like a route that the two of them had traveled down, from Fayonra Bay to Tanapas, the Shan'rala Desert all the way to Giruphin. _Is this journey set to end?_ thought Milotic, looking up at Sceptile and seeing the sparkles in his eyes. The energy. The adoration for the pokemon standing next to him. It managed to break Milotic's smiling duct and she let out a radiant beam of light with her happy expression.

'I thought I had nothing to fight for.' Milotic slowly murmured, her shine seemingly beautifying everyone around her. 'How wrong I was.'

Her tail swished round and relaxed in Sceptile's fingers. More cheers erupted from the onlookers as Sceptile looked Milotic in they eyes, both their spirits intertwining in the singular moment.

'Well we will help as well!' Gardevoir's arms coiled around Sceptile and Milotic from behind. They looked around and saw her pink eyes were alive with energy and ready to go. 'I don't see why we can't help, right Gallade?'

They all twisted around to see that Gallade was still standing behind the bench having not budged an inch since the rally. He swayed from side to side, his smashed up facial features similar to Gardevoir's damaged leg. They were a couple who were also in this together, never to abandon one another.

'Gallade you are obsessed with freedom.' Electivire pointed at him with his stubby finger. 'What's about to happen is a bunch of goons are about to forcibly take away everybody's land without their say!'

'Exactly!' Lopunny hopped up again like a haywire jack-in-the-box. 'We all know that you want to fight this. Nothing can hold you back here! You'll follow her to the end!' She pointed at Gardevoir. Gallade stared at his wife with genuine affection, as if it was the last time he would ever see her. Everything they said was true and he did want to stop the Clan of Shadows whatever it took. And yet...

 _It's okay to be scared_. Gardevoir was in his head again, whispering gently to him. _We are all scared but together we can face our fears. Now come with me and don't hold back. I can handle myself. Don't worry too much otherwise you'll never be the great warrior that I know you can be_.

'Oh...' Gallade wheezed ever so slightly as Gardevoir exited his mind and gave him a soft smile. _It was useless to resist_ , thought Gallade. _She is impossible to beat_.

'Well it is technically me that got you in this mess,' Gallade admitted, sharpening his blades with a piercing noise. 'so I guess I owe you this much. Let's do it.'

Gardevoir's smile was as wide as the Shan'rala desert as she hugged Gallade around the neck tightly. Charizard couldn't help but pump his fist as he knew how useful Gallade would be in a fight.

'I...I want to help.' Hoopa trembled, the thought of going back to the Clan of Shadows obviously reducing him to a wreck. 'It's not going to be nice but maybe my portals will come in handy for pokemon who don't want to commit evil crimes.'

'Let's see if you can unlock your true power.' Armaldo said encouragingly. Hoopa gave a weak smile at him. Charizard could not believe this. He had never expected this rally to be so successful.

'Altaria, Xatu and Staraptor.' he said, looking up from Hoopa. 'Of course I expect you three to-'

He stopped and looked around. They were nowhere to be seen. The children had vanished too.

'What the-'

'Make that four!' A voice called over from ahead of them at the water. Altaria and Staraptor popped up from the wall where the land ended, both with rather serious facial expressions.

'Four?' Charizard rushed forward to see what was happening, only to jump back in fright at the gigantic flow of water crashing at his feet.

'Mr Wailord has agreed to help us!' Staraptor floated up beside the titanic pokemon, her wing showing no sign of damage. 'He can assist us with the small team going round the back!'

'Wait you were talking to him the whole time?' Gallade appeared on Charizard's shoulder, looking gobsmacked.

'You should open your eyes to your surroundings.' Altaria said. 'Besides Charizard, there is no way in a million years that I am letting these children near a battlefield. So...'

Altaria gestured to her right and big Wailord opened his mouth wide, looking like he could swallow all of them whole. Perched on his basketball court sized tongue were Xatu and all of the children, seemingly excited by the new surroundings but having the same grossed out expressions on their little face.

'It's stinky!' shouted Skorupi.

'But safe!' Altaria told them. 'I would rather die than let any of you little ones be harmed. It is why I am preparing for the future. If we fail our mission here, Mr Wailord will take you somewhere safe were you can live new lives away from this place.'

There were screams and wails as some of the children attempted to jump out of Wailord's mouth and clamber on to Altaria.

'Wrong choice of words don't you think?' Haxorus scratched the back of his neck and looked critically at the scenario.

'It is time to face reality.' Altaria said, and her voice was no longer of the kind, motherly tone. Instead it was bold. Determined. Almost angry. 'I love them all and I want them to live. Just like Lucario put himself in danger for us, I am risking myself for them.' She turned to Wailord, her eyes narrowing. 'Protect them with your life sir or risk my wrath.'

'Ho ho ho!' Wailord managed to blast audible sentences from his mouth despite it being wide open. The air projected almost propelled Xatu and some of the children straight out. 'You can count on me, Miss Altaria! The things you guys have been telling me are inspiring! I will wish you all the luck in the world!'

'Thank you.' Staraptor held out her wing to show that she wasn't finished. 'I also encourage the smaller team to board Wailord as well as we go behind the back of the castle.'

'You do?' Charizard asked, curiously.

'They are sure to detect the likes of me and you flying.' Staraptor explained to him. 'I suggest that two or three of us travel on Wailord's back to decrease the chances of being seen. We can offload the cargo right in the midst of the distractions that the front group will cause.'

'Are you sure that will work?' Charizard raised his eyebrow, prompting Staraptor to snort.

'Are you really asking me that?' she chortled, her laughs echoed by some of the others. 'This whole plan is insane! Just needs a bit of fine tuning. Something you should know about me is that I have no plans to fail. Not today, not ever.'

Togekiss rested his wing on Charizard's head.

'You're a great motivational speaker man.' he said. 'but it won't hurt for others to tweak your planning a bit.'

There were laughs from around the team. Charizard looked round at all of them, seeing the confidence, the motivation, the passion. They really did all want to help here. Despite him getting a bit of a roasting, this theme was what Charizard wanted. Unity. Preparation. Teamwork. It was time. Time to save the land.

'Come on...' Charizard gathered everyone around him, linking his arms around the shoulders of Haxorus and Gallade as they did the same with whoever was next to them. They formed an intimate huddle, their fingers tightening as many of the smiles turned to looks of focus. Charizard took in a deep breath. 'Look I am not going to lie to you... This is not going to be nice. In fact there is every chance that we fail this and they succeed in their mission. They are so confident in their victory that they are gloating. They try and drive fear into us, their biggest threats, and try to make us vanish because deep down they know that they cannot beat us! And they are right, we can beat them! We just need to stand together!'

Charizard shook his teammates violently, the fire blazing bright in his eyes. Scizor cracked his neck twice and Electivire let out a grunt, seeming like he was ready.

'Remember what we stand for.' Charizard looked at Staraptor hard. 'Each of us must be ready to fight and die for what we believe in. Otherwise there is no point to it and we may as well run. We believe in hope. Good. Freedom. All the things that they want to take from us. Well we won't let them take an inch.'

Charizard closed his eyes tightly. The energy levels were almost out of control. Sceptile was breathing heavily while holding Milotic tightly around her side. Beside them, Staraptor felt her neck being rubbed by Altaria's head and she closed hers around it.

'So let us finish this.' Charizard said, louder than ever. His voice was reverberating around the empty plains. 'Fight to stop the Clan of Shadows.'

'Fight to rescue Lucario!' Togekiss shouted loudly.

'Fight for the freedom of others!' yelled out Gallade.

'Fight to wipe the smug grin from Gengar's face!' Sceptile shook.

'Fight to send Giratina back to the distortion world!' Hoopa piped up.

'Fight to save Charom!' Staraptor cried out, the loudest of all.

'For families!' Gardevoir added.

'And friends!' Haxorus stamped down hard on the ground, snarling in anticipation.

'Come on everyone!' Charizard detached himself and stretched his mighty wings out. 'We can do this! For Charom!'


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: The Revelations

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Revelations**

CLANG!

Lucario woke up with a gasp, his muscles tensing up and eyes blinking rapidly. His head was throbbing from being smashed before he was knocked out and his vision was very blurry. He waited until he regained some of his sight before he attempted to move, only for his progress to be impeded by a tight feeling around his wrists and feet.

'What?'

Lucario looked down to see tight metal straps fastened around his both his legs and arms, pinning him to the seat he was in. He struggled further but was completely unable to move apart from his head. It was then that he realized that he was familiar with the seat that he was on and the sight of it made him sick to his stomach. It was the jewel encrusted throne that Volcarona once sat on except it had been left in ruin. The crystals had been torn out and the gold had been cracked and damaged beyond repair. Lucario started to breath with more anxiety now as he struggled but his restraints proved too strong.

'Welcome.' said a voice from behind him. Lucario tried to twist his neck to see who had said that but the back of the throne blocked his limited vision.

'Who is this?' he asked, his tone enraged. 'What are you doing?'

Steps could be heard from behind him as the pokemon drew closer. Lucario's forehead began to drip with sweat, dreading what horrors awaited him.

'Something I wanted to do for a long time.' the mysterious pokemon said, his voice seemingly creeping into Lucario's subconscious, telling him that he knew what it was but he couldn't figure out.

'Oh yeah?' asked Lucario, fighting his imprisonment. 'Well I have wanted to do something for a while as well. Kill Zoroark!'

'Oh you poor thing.' he crooned, his hand resting on the top of the throne. 'Just look at yourself.'

Lucario managed to catch a glimpse of his host out of the corner of his eye and his confusion mounted to sheer dumfoundedness. Walking around to face him was a familiar looking pokemon. A wolf like creature with pointed ears and a blue and black body with tan fur on his chest. It was familiar indeed because it was a Lucario.

'Wh...What?' The first Lucario was bewildered, his mind dazed and scrambled.

'This is the face of a murderer!' The second one pointed at his features. 'How handsome! How presentable! You'd never expect anything like this to come from Lucario!'

'Stop this!' Lucario shook against his straps, completely immobilized. 'Stop this now!'

'Hmm...' His clone stroked his chin, scrutinizing his features closely. 'You may be a bit concussed. I don't think it is fair to call you an idiot...Oh well!'

The other Lucario stepped back and stretched out his arms. As Lucario watched with unfocused eyes, his doppelganger began to shift its form. Its features darkened and limbs altered, his height changed to taller and from the back of his head emerged a crimson mane of hair. In his place stood a different pokemon, one that Lucario had not seen before. Just like everybody else in Charom.

'You're looking for me.' he smiled, showing his white teeth. His voice was more familiar as Lucario had heard it giving orders to his friends and the recognition sent him into an angry overload.

'It's...you! Zoroark!' Lucario shook from head to toe. He wanted to reach out and break Zoroark's neck but he was as able to move as Xatu was. Zoroark folded his arms and gave a smirk.

'Yup it's me.' he said, watching Lucario struggle. 'Here for you at long last. I would advise you stopped struggling.' He nodded at the metal straps. 'You can't break out of them without fire. They were forged in the distortion world.'

'Watch me!' Lucario carried on his crusade against his imprisonment. 'Nggghhh!'

'Admirable but useless.' Zoroark sighed. 'I think that describes all of your efforts thus far.'

After a few seconds, Lucario gave up the struggle and breathed out hard, his necklace dangling above his chest.

'...Why?' Lucario whimpered as Zoroark looked at him from head to toe. 'You realise that you have ruined my entire life and countless other lives!'

'Oh I'm aware.' Zoroark said in his matter-of-fact tone. 'The same way that you ruined mine.'

Lucario blinked in astonishment at this statement.

'What are you talking about!?' he yelled, diverting the strength from his muscles to his vocal chords. 'What did I ever do to you!?'

'It's not what you did.' Zoroark hissed. 'It's what you did not do.'

Zoroark then reached out with his arm, grabbing Lucario by the chin and forcing him to look into his evil red eyes.

'Don't you recognise me?' he asked, and Lucario was shocked to see the malice in his face to be replaced with something more...sympathetic.

'I...' Lucario struggled to get his words out past Zoroark's grip. 'No... I have never seen a Zoroark before!'

Zoroark paused as he stared into Lucario's face before swiping his head away and turning round.

'It appears you don't understand after all.' Zoroark said bitterly. 'That sucks.'

'UNDERSTAND WHAT!?' Lucario roared, almost bringing the cracked ceiling down. 'Stop talking in riddles! Tell me why you have done this to me! Please!' His voice cracked slightly as all the emotion caused by weeks of pain all leading up to this moment. Zoroark folded his arms and looked down for a few seconds before addressing his prisoner once again, the same look of sadness in his eyes.

'Who was your father Lucario?'

Lucario was taken aback by this.

'My father?' he stammered. 'I...I never knew him. I have no idea who he is. What does that matter?'

'Well,' Zoroark slowly approached Lucario once again, his hands behind his back. 'it is often said that a boy will want to grow up and be just like his papa. If that is the case for us then man have we overstepped our boundaries.'

Lucario froze on the inside. That quote was a little bit too familiar.

'What did you say?'

Zoroark stood in front of Lucario, who waited for his response with baited breath.

'You never knew your father.' Zoroark explained to him, bending his knees slightly so they would be at eye level with each other. 'I knew him though. I tried to follow him across the land. He was truly a tyrant...Someone who could make anyone fear and admire him in the blink of an eye and I wished to emulate him. I am telling you this because he is mine as well.'

The silence in the throne room was deafening apart from the rapid beating of Lucario's heart pounding away at his ribcage like a violent drummer. _This was a lie_ , he thought to himself. _It has to be_.

'You think I am actually going to believe that?' Lucario snorted, his fingers stretching out from his restraints.

'Not initially.' Zoroark shrugged. 'Only when I tell you about your past. Your upbringing in Sheasip to a single mother who died while you were still young.'

'Many pokemon knew that.' Lucario gritted his teeth. 'That doesn't prove-'

'I watched you all your life.' Zoroark murmured, cutting across Lucario. 'I was always there in the background. Always concealed. Always.'

Lucario lowered his head downwards, barely concealing his skeptical mirth.

'This is a really well thought up fairy tale, Zoroark,' he muttered, glancing back up with a confident smile. 'You still have nothing to stand your case on.'

Zoroark extended his arm and slowly dragged his finger from Lucario's chin all the way down to his chest until his hand rested on the beating heart.

'I know your name.' Zoroark said. Lucario's smile dropped from his face as if it had been smacked off. _He had to be bluffing again_ , he thought in slight desperation. _Nobody on this land knows my true name. Only my mother knew, and shes's now long gone._

'The lost title.' Zoroark whispered in Lucario's ear as the trapped pokemon vented out shuddering breaths, too apprehensive for words. 'You thought you were special didn't you? The last Lucario on the land, the need for a name unnecessary. You didn't see this coming in all this time and now you cannot bear to hear the truth be spoken. Isn't that right...Felix?'

A cold shockwave passed through Lucario's body, beginning from his ears where the words were sucked in and all the way down to the tips of his feet. Zoroark was right. He knew his name. Felix. The name that was only to be used amongst family and he had forever left behind after his mother passed away. More than anything, it definitely proved another of Zoroark's statements right. They were probably indeed brothers.

'So I hid, Felix.' Zoroark's use of the name continued to sting Lucario deeply. 'I hid from you. In the dark. Out of shame and envy.'

'Shame and envy?' Lucario asked him. 'And this is my fault how?'

Zoroark stood up straight, his face burning with hatred. Lucario stared at him hard, not preparing to give him the last hurrah.

'For all your days as a Lucario,' Zoroark said, pacing around the room and holding something in his hands that Lucario had just noticed. 'the public saw you as nothing but a beacon. A hero. A guardian of hope. While I was left to be scorned. Humiliated. When the pokemon of Charom see a Lucario they think of a brave, wonderful symbol of light but when they see a Zoroark all they see is evil and despair. It is no wonder I had to disguise myself all through my life. Can you imagine what it is like to live as another person because everyone despises who you truly are?'

'Then...Why did you...' Lucario was shuddering, trying to get his words out. 'Why did you do all this? Frame me? Make me out to be a murderer? Destroy my life in the process!?'

'To show that the darkest things can be done by any pokemon. No matter who they are.' Zoroark hissed, articulating his sentence like a wordsmith. 'Their type. Their background. Their place of birth. Anything. This is what we here at the Clan of Shadows are doing!' Zoroark raised his arms up. 'We are all pokemon that have been chewed up and spit out by the society of Charom! Gengar is a single father with a mentally ill son who wishes nobody would pick on him. Bisharp is a lone wolf lunatic whose life was taken away by someone else's selfishness and laziness. Nidoqueen is a competent politician who was cheated out of a sure victory by a good for nothing unqualified businessman due to money. The point I am making is that Charom has not been kind to us. It is not the paradise that people make it out to be. And we are going to change it forever.'

Zoroark stared at Lucario for a little longer before walking over to the great hole in the wall that dominated half the wall. He took in a huge breath of fresh air and observed everything down below, soon to be drenched in the distortion world. There was now a sprawling assortment of pokemon down below who had joined the commanders of the Clan of Shadows. A few hundred of them, all ready to embrace their surroundings for the last time.

'This is my dream, brother.' Zoroark said as Lucario remained stationary in his chair, processing everything thrown at him. 'A new world where we are equals. Where we are _all_ equals.'

'This is not equality.' Lucario growled. 'And we may have the same father but we are not brothers.'

'Oh but we are. You can't deny biology, Felix.' Zoroark laughed. Lucario saw the object he was clutching in his hands once again in a slightly clearer way and new suspicions came about.

'What is that?' he asked, nodding at it. Zoroark grinned then held up the seed of endeavors high in the air.

'The final piece of the puzzle.'

'That belonged to him!' Lucario shouted, his temper overcoming all that he was. 'To the King!'

'You shouldn't have killed him then.' Zoroark shrugged. Lucario almost took the bait but restrained himself just in time.

'What are you even trying to prove?' Lucario said loudly in the distance apart from him and Zoroark. 'You could have initiated this entire thing and not have to tear my life apart and paint me as a murderer and nothing would have changed!'

'It is a statement to the pokemon of Charom.' Zoroark said, still observing the scenery outside. 'Of things to come. A hero brought down from his ivory tower and into the pits with the rest of us. I did it for you. To show you how everything is up against you when your image is ruined. Cos I really want you to live in the distortion world with me. You are my only family.'

Zoroark closed his eyes for a few seconds, seemingly holding a plethora of emotions back. In the end he exhaled some air then resumed his evil smile.

'Besides,' he shrugged, walking back over to Lucario. 'we had to conduct our operations without interference. So why not send the whole place on a wild goose chase for who they think is the cause of all this and divert their attention to other matters. Without King Volcarona, this land has no alpha leader who can make the hard decisions. His death left the land in limbo and Vespiquen's tore it apart. The players took their seats and the pieces moved into place. We have been manipulating Charom from the moment of Volcarona's death and it has all lead to this very day.'

Lucario sat where he was, wishing that he could project words but finding himself completely unable to. His mouth was as dry as a desert and his strength was useless against these bonds. _It didn't matter_ , he thought, staring blankly at his feet. _It didn't matter what we did, this plan was too well crafted. There was no way we could have stopped them..._

'Do you understand now?' It was as if Zoroark had a split personality as he loomed over Lucario, once again switching from menacing to almost sorrowful. Lucario stayed silent, slumping down in his chair an inch. This bit of movement allowed Zoroark to catch something else in his vision.

'I meant to ask, what is this?' he reached and grabbed hold of the stone wrapped in Glaceon's note. Suddenly, Lucario's weakness evaporated and he let out a snarl at Zoroark, startling him slightly.

'Don't you touch that!' Lucario shook in his chair but Zoroark yanked the trinket from around him, snapping the rope. He unfurled it and dropped the stone into his hand.

'Huh...' Zoroark grunted, examining it in his hand before reading Glaceon's note.

'Give it back.' Lucario said with gritted teeth. Zoroark held out his hand to silence him, continuing his reading before dropping both items on the floor. Lucario watched with his heart in his mouth as the stone slowly rolled towards the hole in the wall, looking more and more as if it was likely to fall off the edge. To Lucario's relief, it bumped against the border of the crack and remained still.

'She was an unfortunate casualty of this whole thing.' Zoroark said flatly, looking back up at Lucario. 'Once you step foot in the new Charom however, you'll never feel pain again. This is your last few hours of agony so feel relieved.'

'Please stop this!' Lucario was now panicking, his trapped feeling flooding his entire being. 'Just stop! I didn't ask for this! Please!'

'It's too late now.' Zoroark whispered to him, his hand moving to position itself just above Lucario's ears. 'Right now as we speak, Lord Giratina is assimilating the energy needed to project the distortion world right across Charom.'

As soon as Zoroark finished his sentence, a rumble came from down below. Lucario felt his throne sink slightly as crumbs of marble fell from the disgraced ceiling.

'There we go.' said Zoroark. 'My master is diverting his flow of power from his world into his body in order to revert to his origin form. Then he will be powerful enough to unleash a shockwave that will engulf the whole land once it reaches the end of the courtyard and convert the very minds and souls of the wretched and bitter pokemon of Charom. We will ascend.'

Zoroark looked down at Lucario with a pompous expression, confident of his impending victory as if nothing would prevent it. There was a thumping noise behind Lucario who was still unable to check out what it was. Zoroark looked up above the throne and his face reverted back to its usual unpleasant grimace.

'What do you want you runt?' Zoroark snapped at Banette who was making his way up the shattered stairs.

'Oh Mr Zoroark...' Banette crept forward with a nervous expression. 'There is a little bit of commotion around the castle.'

'Yes I'm aware.' Zoroark answered him sarcastically, rolling his eyes back. 'It's just noise Banette. You are going to get a lot of it today.'

'N..No.' Banette trembled, fidgeting around with his zipped lip. 'It's something else...This pounding sound. It's coming from outside.'

'Probably the fluctuations.' Zoroark dismissed this. 'Now go away. You're distracting me-'

Zoroark stopped midway through his sentence rather suddenly. Lucario twisted his head around the best he could, his long ear twitching in an attempt to hear what was happening. Along with the rumbling down below, there was another sound. A beating noise that seemed to be occurring on the floors downstairs. It was then accompanied by a faint whistling, as though an object was hurtling at a high speed towards them from afar...

CRASH!

The wall around the stairs exploded from the impact of a fiery boulder that came tumbling from up high. Zoroark and Banette were blown away as the back of the solid throne shielded Lucario from the blast of rubble. The rock seemed to have torn another huge hole in the face of the castle, this one breaching the throne room as well as the outer layers of marble. Zoroark staggered to his feet, the seed of endeavors lying at the edge of the ruined stair head. He was startled by what had just happened and stood staring in disbelief at what was going on outside. The clan pokemon were in hysteria as they ducked, dodged and ran out the way from incoming blasts of fire and electricity as well as aura and dragon energy. He could see the likes of Salamence and Hydreigon flying up high to investigate the siege coming there way, firing back their own attacks indiscriminately.

'No...' Zoroark hissed, clenching his fists. He whipped round at Banette with a furious expression. 'Don't just stand there you imbecile! Retaliate!'

Banette gulped, looking around for Gengar or a way to escape but there was none. He gave a squeak then sprinted through the hole, dropping down the broken stairs to see what was going on.

'Is this your doing?' Zoroark stormed round and grabbed Lucario by the throat with his sharp claws.

'I...' Lucario spluttered and choked, the talons piercing his neck. 'I...don't know...what's happening!'

'You liar!' Zoroark dug his nails even further into the skin, now drawing blood. 'Tell me what is happening or I will gouge out your fucking eyes!'

Zoroark raised his other hand, ready to bring it down on Lucario with a violent swing. Lucario shut his eyes tight, his heart pulsating as he braced himself. There was then another sound to his right from where the first hole in the wall was. A burst of scalding water struck Zoroark directly under his arm, sending him sprawling once again and whizzing past a torched piece of wood. He slammed against the wall, clutching his side in agony. Lucario gasped for air as he turned to face whatever had done that. The sight of her made his heart simultaneously soar and stop beating for a second.

'What are you doing!?' he yelled as Milotic approached him. Behind her, a pair of green hands had latched on to the edge of the torn floor.

'What do you think?' Milotic said, still watching Zoroark groan on his back. 'A whole roster of things. Saving you for one.'

'And the whole of Charom.' Sceptile joined them after making his way up. Lucario turned to see him as well as Lopunny and Gallade hoist themselves over the edge then dart round to corner Zoroark, who was getting to his knees.

'Hold it there big boy.' Gallade pointed his blade threateningly at the dazed Zoroark, who raised his hands above his head slightly. 'You better hope you can disguise yourself as an escape artist because there is no way out of here.'

Zoroark gave a low grunt of laughter. He then quickly rolled backwards, extending his leg underneath Lopunny and tripping her up. He sprang upwards as she was unbalanced and grabbed her arms, holding them tightly across her chest in a cross shape, rendering her unable to move from the waist up.

'Don't move.' Zoroark warned Gallade who had reached out for the surprisingly composed Lopunny. 'You don't want her to be the third pretty tragedy in this room now do you?'

With a surprising amount of force, Lopunny kicked out backwards, stabbing the shin of Zoroark with her sharp legs. Completely startled, Zoroark backed off, freeing Lopunny and allowing her to perform an acrobatic spinning kick to Zoroark's chest. For the third time in a minute, Zoroark flew across the throne room and skidded to a halt just before the collapsed stairs. Gallade was staring at Lopunny in amazement.

'My word.' he said, his eyes wide as Sceptile and Milotic let out cheers. 'Scizor taught you well didn't he?'

'Him?' Lopunny laughed. 'He didn't teach me that. I did! He lacks the shock factor.'

The four rescuers all chortled at the joke. Lucario was still staring around at all of them, definitely grateful for saving him but at the same time enraged. Behind his chair, Zoroark managed to roll over, seizing hold of the golden seed and dropped down out of sight, away from the conflict area.

'Why didn't you follow my orders!?' he yelled at Sceptile and Milotic in front of him. 'Don't you realise what is going on!? We have very limited time before Giratina unleashes the distortion world and dooms us all!'

'Lucario,' Milotic retorted, her tail moving up to Lucario's mouth to silence him. 'abandoning you after all you have done for us would be an enormous ingratitude.'

'Besides,' Sceptile shrugged, smiling at Lucario's confused face. 'just cos you think you've lost everything doesn't mean we all have! Now how do we get these off you?'

'Fire.' Lucario answered flatly.

'Oh it must be the same metal used for our cage back in Shan'rala!' Sceptile made a little gesture at both Milotic and Lopunny who both went 'ahhhh.'

'Not to worry.' Lopunny skipped over to the burning piece of wood leftover from the explosion and daintily lifted it, careful not to touch any of the fire. She lowered it onto each of the metal straps trapping Lucario's arms and legs and left them to sizzle and burn away until they began to melt. Quickly, Lucario slid away from the boiling hot steel before it fell onto him and leapt off the throne, making sure to grab Glaceon's stone and letter from off the ground. He spun round to see where Zoroark had went yet saw no sign of him.

'Damn it.' Lucario cursed, walking over to the doorway to the stairs and scanning the castle interior. 'He's escaped. Taken the seed of endeavors as well.' He turned back round to face his friends, his angry confusion returning. 'Guys why did you do this? We're completely surrounded. We could die instantly once Zoroark sends word of this to any others.'

'That's why we have these.' Sceptile plucked something off his forehead and showed it to Lucario. He was shocked to see the familiar black stone that had hindered their progress so much in the past.

'A tracker!?' Lucario looked up, his jaw wide open.

'This is the one you took off Hoopa.' Gallade explained. 'Right now, Charizard is wearing the other one that was on Electivire's arse.'

'He was slowest to say 'not me'.' Lopunny added, seeing the disgusted look on Lucario's face.

'When he caused the destruction in the wall, he caught sight of you.' Gallade continued. 'Down below, Gardevoir and Hoopa are using their combined psychic powers to cast two vision portals that are linked to what we see in each tracker.'

'And now all we have to do,' Sceptile flicked the tracker up and caught it in his other hand. 'is contact Hoopa and get him to conjure a safe delivery from here to where they are.' He pointed ahead of Lucario at the onslaught of attacks still reigning from the courtyard. Lucario stared at the devastation occurring with his arms slack by his side.

'You shouldn't have done this...' he murmured, observing the chaos with a sad look in his eye.

'Oh just be grateful.' Milotic sighed. 'We aren't giving up hope on you or this. The most honorable thing we can do is challenge them head on.'

'So who is he?' asked Lopunny, coming up to Lucario's side. 'Zoroark? You must have some connection.'

They all waited for a response. Lucario continued to observe the battlefield, thinking of everything that Zoroark had said to him. _Do I believe him when he talks about us as family_? he thought as a bolt of lightning went fizzing over the top of the castle.

'Well,' Lucario turned to them, his arms folded. 'there is a good chance that he is my brother.'

The looks on their faces changed faster than a television flicking through the channels.

'What is this, a bad soap opera?' Gallade asked, looking like he was about to laugh.

'Lucario, what makes you say that?' Milotic was skeptical of this.

'He claims that we had different mothers but the same father.' Lucario explained, his own mind doubting himself. 'That our father left them both and that Zoroark wished that he could be as dominant and intimidating as him.'

'What a pig.' Lopunny scowled.

'Are you sure that he isn't just...lying?' Sceptile shrugged, unsure of the story.

'He could be!' Lucario said back to him. 'I just don't know why he would be that specific if he was. Plus he seemed to get rather emotional at times when he was talking about us. I have my doubts you know.'

'Probably because he is a psychopath.' Gallade dismissed the whole thing. 'Psychopaths are capable of making people believe their incredulous lies by being really good actors.'

'Even still...' Lucario's mind was warped after everything that had happened. He didn't know what to believe, or even what was really going on at the moment. All he knew was that despite his rage at them stupidly and recklessly returning for him, deep down there was a swelling of positive emotions. Pride in his friends for overcoming their fear. Joy and relief at finally being free from Zoroark. Despite the situation seeming initially helpless as he walked the long walk to the castle, he felt something else in the pit of his stomach. Was that...hope?

'Oh!'

Milotic's eyes flashed wide open. She hunched over and quickly shielded everyone with her protect barrier as two unwanted visitors landed with a heavy thud on the floor after flying through the first hole in the wall. The five of them inside the shield watched with baited breath as the two dragons slowly circled them, Milotic's Protect the only thing standing in between them and being ripped apart.

'Fresh meat!' All three of Hydreigon's heads shouted, each eyeing Lopunny, Gallade and Milotic hungrily. 'A worthy final meal before the pulse!'

'So,' Salamence smirked, the scarring across half his face bright pink and gaunt as anything. 'you have all come for your final team bonding activity? How precious.'

'No we're here to stop you.' Milotic tried to move her head in front of Sceptile who had plucked the tracker from his head and tapped it four times, trying to be as discrete as possible.

'That's right.' Lopunny pointed up at Salamence like David facing Goliath. 'Enjoy your last moments of bravado before we take it from you.'

'What are you doing?' Hydreigon yelled from behind Sceptile, who had finished murmuring things into his tracker and jumped up in fright.

'Nothing!'

'I can see you doing something boy.' Salamence hissed menacingly, the two of them slowly pacing around the barrier.

'To be fair,' Sceptile said, his face breaking into a nervous grin as he pointed at Salamence's missing eye. 'I can imagine your vision has taken a bit of a beating.'

'Don't provoke him you fool!' Gallade angrily muttered at Sceptile. Salamence growled in rage while Hydreigon looked around for a potential weakness in the barrier for him to breach. Meanwhile, Lucario leaned forward as conspicuously as he could and whispered something to Lopunny and Milotic.

'You must realise that your efforts are for naught.' Salamence shook his head and tutted. 'Soon that protect move will fade and you will be completely exposed to us. No magical fairy or lucky bird attack to save you now.'

'Maybe that is true.' Sceptile said, his heart now hammering against his chest. 'But you forgot about the genie!'

'The...'

Salamence and Hydreigon both snarled as they realized what was going on. Suddenly, behind the Shining Beacons and below Hydreigon, a purple vortex materialized out of nowhere! The shield then dropped and Lucario's aura blazed bright blue.

'NOW!' he shouted, dropping to his knees and aiming up at Hydreigon as Lopunny leapt forward with her incredible jumping ability. She managed to latch on to the left side of Salamence's face and swing round to on top of his head as Lucario fired an aura sphere directly into Hydreigon's stomach. The impact sent Hydreigon hurtling upwards into the ceiling and smashing into it, bringing more rubble downwards that Gallade shielded Sceptile from with his swords. As Lopunny struggled to hang on to the thrashing Salamence, Milotic fired another scald into Salamence's face, catching him in the good eye and causing him to howl in agony again.

'Let's go!' Sceptile pointed at the portal and beckoned wildly. 'Thanks Hoopa but you could have actually put it inside the shield!'

Lopunny bounded off Salamence's head, narrowly dodging his swinging claw and rejoined Lucario as Sceptile, Milotic and Gallade all quickly stepped inside the portal and vanished from view.

'I'm getting pretty good at this!' Lopunny beamed, taking Lucario's hand who nodded in agreement, relieved that his plan worked so well. The two of them bounded into the portal which almost immediately after disappeared with the usual puff of smoke.

'NO!' Salamence roared, his face wincing as Hydreigon floated back down to ground, shaking debris off his shoulders.

'Your face got hit again didn't it?' Hydreigon looked at Salamence closely.

'I...' Salamence did a double take, gawking at Hydreigon as if he was the dumbest being in the entire world. 'Yes it did you tool! As you may already know, my face isn't exactly the least obvious place to target! Urgh, I can't believe they got away! This makes...me...Argh...'

Salamence grimaced and began to shake, his claws digging into the marble floor. Hydreigon stared at what was going on with a mixture of fear and delight.

'Yes...' he hissed, watching Salamence quiver with rage. 'You will be dining with Rayquaza in Valhalla...'

Salamence then jerked his head up, revealing that his eye had turned scarlet. His fangs seemed to grow several inches and his entire demeanor became more animalistic. It was scary. He was practically feral at the moment, the sight of it making Hydreigon smile with glee.

'Bloodlust...' he softly said. Salamence snorted, wisps of crimson flame emerging from his nostrils. He spoke his next words in less of a low growl than a ferocious snarl that would send the most hardened of warriors running for their life.

'Death is coming for them...'


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: This Means War

**Chapter Twenty-Five: This Means War**

Far under the throne room, deep in the lower level chambers of the castle where nothing had lived in for weeks now, a shadowy and gargantuan figure loomed in the dark. Giratina stood with his head bowed and his body completely still. Beneath his feet, a swirling circle of darkness fluctuated and danced, sending wisps of black energy flying in and out of reality. There was a clanking noise to his left, and Giratina turned to see his subservient stagger in through the door clutching his side and gasping for breath. Zoroark squatted down, looking as if he was hit extremely hard in the stomach and been winded badly.

'Zoroark?' Giratina's smooth voice flowed through Zoroark's ears.

'My lord...' Zoroark rubbed his body, still searing from the burn from Milotic's scald and Lopunny's surprisingly powerful kick. 'Shouldn't you move up to the top of the castle? To project your majesty and engulf the entire land?'

'It is not ready yet.' Giratina hissed, sinking Zoroark's heart slightly. 'I need to concentrate in this quiet place and it cannot be done with this constant racket.'

Zoroark held in his temper, enraged that the distortion world could not come quickly enough. He let out a noise through his nose and bowed quickly.

'Yes of course.'

Zoroark turned away and walked back over to the door. His hand rested on the handle before he paused and looked back round at Giratina. His mind was still going haywire, thinking about Lucario and his status right now. _We need to stop him from dying_ , Zoroark thought, his hand trembling slightly. _I need to show him first hand what he is in for_... He sighed and exited the room, leaving Giratina to assemble his energy coils. As Zoroark shut the door behind him, he caught sight of a pair of shadowy figures running down the stairs. One little, one large.

'Hey!' Zoroark stormed over to the two of them, trying to cover his wincing. 'I thought I told you to go out and fight back!'

Banette yelped and jumped behind the frame of Gengar, who looked as if he could not be bothered with anything that may cause friction just now.

'Don't...' Gengar waved his hand in front of Zoroark.

'What the-' Zoroark stared at Gengar in a peculiar fashion. 'What is up with you?'

Gengar's face was solemn and his body language gave off the impression of a defeated and dejected man. His fingers loosely fell off Banette's outstretched hands and he looked straight through Zoroark with a combination of disdain and dismay.

'They didn't take the deal.' Gengar muttered, the occasional explosion ringing outside them. 'They could ruin everything.'

'Then we won't let them!' Zoroark spat, pointing at the great front door. 'Now move. Rally the others and kill those pests!'

Gengar slowly looked around to where Zoroark was pointing. He watched as two fire blasts hit each other in mid air and caused a violent explosion, sending a clan fearow dropping down to the ground. Gengar began to sweat profusely, seeing their entire plan potentially be ruined. He faced Zoroark again, his expression changing to serious.

'There is nothing to stop us from leaving this place.' he said, his voice rather quiet.

'What?' Zoroark's eyes became slits. Gengar pointed at Banette next to him, who was watching the commotion outside with a curious expression.

'I need to protect him.' he said weakly as Zoroark's fury rose. 'If Giratina manages to project the pulse while Banette is out of the danger zone, it won't matter-'

'You fucking coward.' Zoroark growled. 'I knew you were only in this for yourself.'

Gengar gritted his teeth, one hand seizing Banette while the other almost prepared a shadow claw.

'That describes so many of us in the Clan of Shadows but not me.' Gengar stated loudly, his voice growing in strength. 'I have family.'

'So do I.' Zoroark said, stepping directly in front of Gengar and practically breathing into his lungs. Gengar blinked at this statement and almost took a step backwards. The look on Zoroark's face had changed at the speed of light. From angry and threatening to sad and vulnerable. Gengar was perplexed at this change of mood as was Banette down below. Then it hit him.

'Lucario...' Gengar said, causing Zoroark to fidget uncomfortably. 'He's your-'

'You're my family.' Zoroark cut across him, rather quickly. This took Gengar by even more surprise. _Was my hunch not correct?_ he thought. _It seemed so certain._

'What?'

'You pokemon...' Zoroark murmured, as the battle outside quietened down for a split second as if reflecting the mood inside the castle before resuming it's ear splitting intensity again. 'You, Banette, Lord Giratina, even Nidoqueen and Bisharp... You're the closest thing to a family that I have ever had. This is why I don't want you to go away. We face this together. We stop them together.'

Zoroark took hold of Gengar's arm with a pleading look in his eye. The three of them were joined in unison by holding each others arms. Gengar and Zoroark looked each other in the face, one expression concerned, the other upset. After a while, Gengar nodded and let go of both their arms.

'Banette, go into that room with Lord Giratina.' Gengar pointed at the chambers behind Zoroark. 'You will be safe there.'

They watched as Banette reluctantly waddled into the room, singing a surprisingly merry song about cutting pokemon open. Zoroark wiped his face and managed to force a smile at Gengar that looked more like a leer than anything else.

'Now,' he said, cracking his knuckles. 'let's initiate a plan for wiping them off the face of the earth.'

'I guess so.' Zoroark ignored the reluctance in Gengar's voice. He took a peek out from the door to see a pair of clan pokemon standing guard over it. He stamped his foot down, an idea coming to him.

'Don't just stand there!' he yelled at them, causing them to jump in fright. 'There are hundreds of you and about fifteen of them! Rush them!'

Zoroark watched as his two subordinates nodded frantically and sprinted across the drawbridge to engage the Shining Beacons head on. Zoroark turned and almost strutted over to Gengar, who had still not moved from his spot.

'Oh lighten up.' Zoroark said, passing him by. 'This is going to be like shooting magikarp in a barrel.'

Gengar gave a curt nod and headed for the door. With his arms folded, Zoroark leaned against one of the few statues that hadn't shattered and watched Gengar phase through the huge doors with his ghost abilities. He smirked to himself, loving the moments when he got to boss Gengar around. _How I hate that guy_ , he thought, slowly shaking his head. _I can't believe he just fell for that blatant lie. What an idiot. If he was never in charge around here then we would have won this war in the blink of an eye_. He then heard a noise from upstairs. He unfolded his arms and stepped away from the statue of Vespiquen he was leaning against, believing the noise made was from Salamence. His smile widened as he heard another vicious roar and a clatter, along with several screams of 'blood!'. _Bloodlust_ , thought Zoroark, listening to more bashing noises. _He could be useful but I'm going to need to offer him sustenance in order to weaponize him_. Zoroark's eyes then lit up. An evil thought then crossed his mind as he turned to look at the door that Banette had went through in order to hide. To survive.

* * *

Lucario's foot slipped on a mossy rock as he stumbled out of the portal, causing him to fall flat on his face. The pain suffered on his nose was forgotten about immediately as his ears were deafened by the immense cheer coming from in front of him. He looked up instantly, realizing that he was lying just ahead of the same area that Bisharp and Nidoqueen had knocked him out in. The straw houses around him had taken a heavy pounding from the barrage of attacks but he had no time to gawk around as he felt a pair of arms lift him from under the armpits.

'You're alive!' Electivire's dumb face engulfed Lucario's vision. 'I can't believe it!'

Electivire hugged Lucario tightly, causing his back to crack and trapping Lopunny's arm in between them.

'Yeah thanks.' Lucario wriggled out of his grip and looked past his shoulder, seeing more familiar and friendly faces. Lopunny shook off her arm and gave a tut at Electivire.

'I knew this plan would work!' Altaria squealed, jumping past the ruins of a former cottage towards Lucario.

'No you didn't?' Togekiss said behind her, his face struggling to contain the joy he felt. 'You were the biggest pessimist among us.'

'Shh!' Altaria snapped at him. The two Shining Beacons joined in an embrace of Lucario who, although happy to see them again, was still adjusting to the scenery around him. Gallade had sprinted over to Gardevoir who had just fallen over after shutting down the vision portals used for following both Sceptile and Charizard's line of sight. She was on her hands and knees, apparently gasping for air rather rapidly.

'Gardevoir, are you alright?' Gallade slid on the ground up next to her, looking concerned.

'Yes.' Gardevoir looked up at him and managed a smile. 'It was just...strenuous.'

'Remember not to push yourself.' Gallade warned her, helping her to her feet. 'Pace your powers. I will be by your side so you don't need to constantly be on the offence.'

Lucario acknowledged the two of them and Hoopa who was still a nervous wreck, flinching and jumping at any attack flying past them even if it was headed in no ones direction. Behind them, Haxorus and Garchomp were in cover of a shed used for making tools, simultaneously ducking and firing off dragon pulses up at the castle in hopes of hitting anything that moved. Between the two huge dragons, Armaldo sat with his arms around his head, screwing up his face at the deafening noises of explosions.

'This is not something I am used to!' he yelled as Garchomp shrugged off a jet of lightning as if it was nothing. 'I am more of a runner than a fighter and even then I think my running days are behind me!'

'Running time is over grandpa!' Haxorus dropped to his knees to avoid a violent jet of water spraying his way and glanced at Armaldo with an almost manic glint in his eye. 'I suggest you get used to being shot at if we're gonna win this thing!'

Lucario couldn't help but snort at the comical sight of Armaldo rolling up up into a ball as Haxorus leapt up and shot off another powerful beam of dragon energy. There was then a slamming noise next to him, making Lucario and the others jump in fright. The feebly stirring body of a medicham lay there, its face puffy and bruised while the victorious combatant stood over it having barely broke a sweat.

'As much as I enjoy a good old fashioned scrap,' Scizor said, kicking the unconscious clan pokemon to the side. 'you'd think that they would offer better resistance than these soppy losers.'

'Scizor watch out!' Altaria squealed, staring past his head at an oncoming shard of ice heading directly for the back of Scizor's cranium. Without even looking, Scizor casually tilted his head an inch to the right, allowing the icicle to whizz past him and hit the fence bordering the courtyard.

'Watch what?' he gave a roguish wink at the blushing Altaria before turning to Lucario and Lopunny.

'How did she do?' Scizor asked, nodding at his smiling lady.

'Pretty awesome actually.' Lucario admitted, giving her an encouraging thumbs up. 'No offence Lopunny but I was rather surprised.'

'I'm not.' Scizor said, his face breaking out into a grin. He took Lopunny by the hand and the two ran into cover from more projectiles.

'Neither am I to be honest.' Electivire rubbed his face, remembering when Lopunny punched him extremely hard. Lucario shrugged and both of them ducked low and joined the rest of the Shining Beacons, leaving Togekiss and Altaria still gazing almost transfixed at Scizor.

'He is so hot.' Altaria squeaked, her voice at its highest.

'I agree.' murmured Togekiss.

'What?'

'What?'

Meanwhile, Charizard and Staraptor skidded to a halt in front of Milotic and Sceptile after dropping more molten rocks on enemies from on high. The four of them converged behind Garchomp and Haxorus who by themselves were providing enough firepower to keep the Clan of Shadows at bay for now.

'What's the situation?' Staraptor asked, shaking off her wings. 'You rescued Lucario right?'

'Yup, he's over there.' Sceptile pointed behind him at the house on the other side of the street where Lucario could be seen taking cover with Electivire, Scizor and Lopunny.

'Fantastic!' Staraptor exclaimed, her face breaking out into a relieved smile. 'Now for phase two.'

'There is a phase two?' Milotic asked. 'I thought we were just going to improvise from here.'

Charizard put his wrists together and pointed his arms straight ahead of him.

'Split into a four sector pincer formation,' Charizard explained like the military leader he was. 'We charge through these channels, eliminating hostiles along-'

'None of us speak soldier here.' Sceptile called out to him. The glare he got from Charizard may as well have turned him to stone.

'Groups of four rush down each of these streets and kick the crap out of any clan pokemon they see.' Charizard said in his best use of layman's terms. 'That clear enough for you, Sceptile?'

'Much better.' Sceptile gave a mini salute. 'Simple but effective. I like it.'

'Don't stand out in the open!' Staraptor barged past him and yelled out at Gallade, Gardevoir and Hoopa all clustered around each other.

'Sorry!' Hoopa scarpered behind Garchomp and slotted into the middle, barging into Armaldo and curling up tightly.

'Come on! Hurry!' Staraptor beckoned Gallade and Gardevoir along as Hoopa and Armaldo argued over hiding space. The couple ducked underneath a shadow ball that would have been very damaging to Gardevoir in her weakened state and met with the group congregated behind the tool shed. On the other side, Togekiss and Altaria had flown over to join Lucario and his team, meaning everyone was out of sight of the incoming wave of attacks.

'Lucario, what do we need to do?' Togekiss asked as Electivire blasted some wicked thunderbolts up at incoming fliers.

'We need to find a way to prevent Giratina from unleashing the distortion world.' Lucario explained to the pokemon behind him. His voice was loud enough for Staraptor to hear with her fantastic senses.

'It doesn't matter how many clan pokemon we overpower.' Hoopa cried over. 'If Giratina reverts to his original form then he will be powerful enough to blast the pulse right across the land.'

'Right,' Scizor peered past the wall, scanning what was in front of him. 'in order to get to him though I think we'll need to front up against all these guys in our way.'

'I think I could take on about fifty of them.' joked Lopunny, trying to mask her worried expression. 'How about you?'

'Save the relationship banter for later.' said Staraptor with authority. 'We need to make progress up this courtyard. Charizard suggests we separate into groups and attack down these four different streets.'

'This might be tricky!' Sceptile gritted his teeth as a projectile flew from afar and crashed through their cover. The rock that was thrown was about to hit Sceptile straight on before Haxorus jumped in the way and shielded him with his scaly back, sending the both of them toppling on to the ground.

'Sceptile! Haxorus!' Milotic and Armaldo cried out as Garchomp gave an angry roar. Sceptile was helped up by Haxorus who looked a bit wobbly but there was an excited look plastered on his face, which surprised and delighted Staraptor.

'Thanks man!' Sceptile patted him on the shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

'Never better!' Haxorus exclaimed with glee. 'That was awesome! When you take your first big hit, you wonder why you were so afraid in the first place!'

'I think I know that more than most!' Sceptile pointed at his ravaged shoulder, causing Haxorus to laugh. The problem now was that they were both slightly exposed to other attacks left by the huge damage in the shed cover, and now they could see much clearer how outnumbered they were.

'Uh guys.' Milotic peered out the side with her long neck. 'We have a problem here.'

'A lot of problems in fact.' Gallade glanced out underneath her head. The Shining Beacons all took tiny looks out from behind their cover and all felt the same feeling of dread. About a hundred metres away, spreading themselves across and on top the collection of buildings and statues adorning this enormous courtyard were around six dozen pokemon. The Clan of Shadows armada had moved forward up the space and were now in a close enough distance to rush all sixteen of the Shining Beacons, every one of them looking aggressive and hungry, a shell of the pokemon they used to be before Giratina twisted and corrupted their minds.

'This could be bad...' Garchomp raised his shark-like face over the shed and addressed the tide of corrupted pokemon heading their way. Lucario dropped down and looked to his right at Altaria and Togekiss, two pokemon that had been on his side since the very beginning. They returned the stare, waiting for orders. Fight or flight.

'Welcome,' said a projected voice from within the crowd. The Shining Beacons all watched as Gengar made his way to the front of his army with a prideful expression on his huge face. 'to the future.'

'This is not our future.' Staraptor shouted bravely as the battlefield fell quiet for the first time. 'We're here to stop it before it ever takes place.'

'Your efforts are in vein. You cannot stop it.' Gengar raised his arms slightly in what looked like a halfhearted victory gesture. Sceptile noticed that his voice no longer had the same energy that it usually did and his whole demeanor was more subdued than usual. 'No matter how strong you think you are, no matter how many of us you can defeat in combat it matters not. Soon we will be united as one in our new version of Charom.' Gengar clenched his fists, some black smoke firing out from his back. 'Now join us and cleanse yourself of your filth or we will have to treat you like the land you walk on...And remove you.'

Gengar raised his hand up high in the air, preparing to swish it downwards and send his troops tearing towards the outnumbered Shining Beacons. Charizard and Staraptor glanced at each other, knowing that there was no escape. They couldn't retreat otherwise the pulse would definitely not be stopped. The only option was to take this monumental threat head on with the slimmest of chances of breaking through. Armaldo and Hoopa both took peeks above their cover and gulped at the same time, noticing the looming presences of Tyranitar, Conkeldurr and Gyarados in the far distance.

'We're not running.' Staraptor stated defiantly, her voice strong and stable. 'Not one of us will take a single step backwards. We fight until the end.'

'I admire your valor, Miss Staraptor.' Gengar said, staring down the middle of the wide pathway. 'It will be a shame that you will not be joining us in our new paradise. A lot of you I may regret slaying.'

Gengar's attention was then caught by a glimpse of movement. One of the Beacons had detached from their hiding spot and was now making their way slowly to the open street to his left, despite a hand reaching out and trying to grab him.

'Lucario!' Electivire scrabbled at thin air as Togekiss and Altaria let out shouts of dismay.

'What are you doing!?' Charizard hissed, watching Lucario expose himself in full daylight to the monstrous clan. Lucario started to breath heavily as the massive numbers prepared for battle all gave off barbaric and bloodthirsty war cries at the sight of him. He held his ground with a steely glint in his eye. He was still clutching Glaceon's letter and stone tightly in his right hand, wondering what to do with it. Garchomp claimed to know what qualities the mysterious object possessed yet now the time for talk was over. It was time for something else. Something Lucario had initially rejected. He gripped the object tighter as he heard Gengar's laugh ring out.

'Is this you embracing us, Lucario? I'm sure Zoroark will be happy.'

'Lucario, you better not be trying to be a hero right now!' Armaldo's cross voice could be heard behind the thick hides of Garchomp and Haxorus.

'Yeah we came all this way to save you!' Gallade hissed. 'Don't make this all for nothing.'

Lucario slowly glanced to his left, noticing Charizard and Staraptor gaze at him in confusion. The shouts from around him were like white noise as time seemed to slow down in the moment. Everything was a blur as Lucario accepted his new actions. He then extended his arm out, beckoning his allies forward with his fingers.

'Join me.' Lucario said, his mouth gradually breaking out into a motivational smile. Charizard blinked quickly and looked at Staraptor, who was just as startled. The yells from the Clan of Shadows had died down to be replaced with a rather jarring silence that even took Gengar aback. Observing from the castle moat, the forms of Tyranitar and Conkeldurr scratched their heads while even further away, Bisharp and Nidoqueen looked at each other, wondering what was causing this silence. Lucario then felt someone to his right touch his arm. Togekiss was there, staring at Gengar with the most determined look he had ever seen. Then Altaria, whose worried demeanor had been replaced with an expression of ferocity, a battle ready face that they had never expected of her.

'We won't let you down.' Togekiss muttered, slapping Lucario on the back with his wing.

'For the pokemon of Charom, young and old.' added Altaria.

THUD!

Charizard had landed on the other side of Lucario, no longer the uncertain, reckless soldier and now an experienced, savvy warrior ready to fight and die for his cause.

'We're going to win.' Charizard stated, his tail firing up. 'Let's finish this.'

'AS ONE!' Staraptor joined them, her eyes ready for the heat of battle. Lucario glanced from left to right in amazement, contrasting with Gengar's look of disdain. Every Shining Beacon made their way out to join the horizontal line that marked the last resistance of Charom. All of them with the same look of passion and readiness, no matter the size or the experience of combat, their background or previous motivations. From left to right stood Scizor, Lopunny, Electivire, Altaria, Togekiss, Lucario, Charizard, Staraptor, Gallade, Gardevoir, Hoopa, Garchomp, Haxorus, Armaldo, Milotic and Sceptile. They all faced up against the army of monsters that threatened their way of life, their very existence. Who had set out to destroy who they were yet inadvertently lead them on the path to discovering just what they were capable of.

'Hahaha...' Gengar shook his head, seeing the line in front of him that his army outnumbered five to one. 'This is all for the purpose of serving the distortion world. Once you are all defeated, your souls will be sacrificed to speed up the process and then you will just add more pain to the land you sought to protect.'

'I've caused this land enough pain.' Lucario replied, articulating his every word for Gengar to understand. 'Now we will provide the cure. This ends today.'

With that, Lucario slowly started to walk forward, his steps seeming to echo around the ravaged courtyard. The others did the same, marching in unison as one solid formation, not afraid anymore. Beyond caring of what happened to them as individuals but deeply caring for the land. Gengar let out a grunt of frustration and turned to the pinsir on his right.

'Give no quarter.'

Pinsir let out a massive war cry and snapped it's claws together, prompting the Clan behind him to join in and begin rushing towards the Shining Beacons, with blasts of fire, ice and lightning raining in from behind. It was then that the Beacons all broke into a run, striding gallantly towards their enemies with the weight of Charom on their shoulders.

'Let's do this!' cried out Lucario, his aura flaring up. Garchomp belted out a massive roar that was quickly followed by Haxorus. Psychic shockwaves emitted from Gardevoir and Hoopa, sending clan pokemon catapulting backwards. The fliers all took to the air, hoping to gain an aerial advantage over many of their foes. Scizor, Lopunny, Haxorus and Gallade were first to clash, with their powerful jumps causing disruption in the ranks. The two forces hit each other with a collision that sent the world spinning off its axis. The swipes from Garchomp's massive claws sent many clan pokemon hurtling through the air and smashing into buildings. The powerful pokemon attacks fired around were many and varied, ranging from flamethrowers and water pulses to earth powers and even hurricanes. Despite the sheer weight of numbers up against them, the Beacons held their own by working together as a team, with communication, unity and trust. Lucario fired an aura sphere which Gallade deflected with his blade onto an oncoming pawniard, burying it into the ground. Lopunny took a huge run up Haxorus's scaly back and bounced high into the air, slamming into a clan pidgeotto and spinning it off course. She did not fear the fall from height either as Staraptor swooped down to catch her and the two Beacons soared once again, co-operating as one to take down as many aerial pokemon as they could.

'You're dead fat boy!' two clan pokemon rushed at Electivire, who let out a startled shout and ducked. As fate would have it, the two of them missed Electivire completely and struck each other with their respective super effective ghost attacks, rendering both of them unconscious. Electivire could not believe his luck and punched the air in ecstasy which again, somehow knocked out an ambushing houndour.

'Electivire, imagine the damage you could do if you actually tried to fight!' Milotic yelled at him behind her protective shield. 'I told you you could beat the clan all by yourself!'

'Don't distract me please!' Electivire shouted, stumbling backwards and tripping, his large behind completely squishing the purrloin right behind him. 'I'm trying not to die!'

Garchomp had no need for teamwork at the moment. There were clan pokemon who would divert their course of attack after witnessing the impact of one of his dragon rushes for themselves and run the other way, only for their escapes to be sabotaged by the energetic Haxorus. Garchomp growled as two brave clan pokemon squared up to face him. A blaziken and a granbull.

'May Rayquaza have mercy on you.' Garchomp gave his warning to them, offering them a chance to run. 'For you will receive none from me.'

Blaziken jumped up high and attempted a blaze kick on Garchomp, which he shook off like a pebble being tossed at him. Granbull followed suit, attempting to use his fairy type to his advantage but Garchomp was deceptively fast. He swept the ground underneath him, flipping Granbull up in the air and spinning wildly. Garchomp then sent a wall shattering punch into the airborne Granbull, the impact of which sent him smashing through two different houses. Garchomp then addressed Blaziken, who was standing staring at where his comrade had landed in utter shock.

'Do not make the same mistake he did.' The advice from Garchomp was enough to set Blaziken retreating backwards only to be picked off by an overhead attack from Altaria. Huge bursts of flame came raining down overhead, engulfing the clan pokemon and scattering them. Charizard loomed over them all, raining heaven sent inferno upon the battlefield.

'Watch where you're aiming that you fuck!' Scizor yelped as he almost accidentally backed off into the searing fire. Nearby him, Lucario, Sceptile and Armaldo all voiced their agreements. Charizard shook his head and blasted another stream of flames upwards at a clan pokemon attempting to dive bomb him, setting her very face alight. The courtyard was complete chaos. The fire was being put out by steady streams of water only for those to be struck by sparks of electricity, causing even more damage to the surroundings. The Shining Beacons had all made progress up the field, fighting tooth and nail to thwart the efforts of the Clan of Shadows. From the air, Charizard and Staraptor were shutting out fliers while the likes of Garchomp, Gallade and Scizor lead from the front, taking on multiple attackers at once. Gardevoir was using her psychic powers to hurl objects among their ranks, careful not to exert herself too much as she was quite the glass cannon. Fire was returned her way, causing her to leap backwards and fall into an alleyway. Gardevoir was about to pick herself up and rejoin the fray before she heard a whimpering sound behind her. Turning in curiosity, she was startled to see little Hoopa cowering behind a bin with his hands on his head, clearly shaken by what the battle raging on.

'Hoopa?' Gardevoir knelt down beside him as Armaldo and Sceptile teamed up to take down a much larger pokemon just outside the alley. 'What is going on?'

'I...I can't...' Hoopa shook his head and curled up even more. 'I'm...I'm scared!'

'I am too!' Gardevoir attempted to encourage the genie pokemon. 'We all are! We have to move past that though and believe in our power!'

'Even if I was brave...' Hoopa shuddered, watching more sparks fly outside the hiding spot. '...I don't think I'm strong enough! I need to go unbound!'

'Unbound?'

'My true, most powerful form.' Hoopa explained over the sounds of swords clashing and grunts of pain. 'If I had my prison bottle I could revert to it but I cannot locate it. Maybe Nidoqueen has it but...'

Hoopa squirmed in dismay as Gardevoir gave him a sympathetic look.

'I'll need an energy surge instead.' Hoopa continued, glancing about in paranoia of being attacked. 'Someone to divert their power to me. Using some sort of link...' He then tilted his head slightly, realizing who he was talking to before his eyes widened in horror. 'Watch out!'

Gardevoir spun round and ducked just in time, avoiding a swing from a scyther that would have surely decapitated her on the spot. Gardevoir and Hoopa stepped backwards as Scyther came charging back, pointed razors high up. As Gardevoir raised her arm about to fire off a moonblast, her injured leg stepped into a ditch and hyperextended, causing her to scream in pain and topple backwards, exposing herself to the slash of Scyther.

'NO!'

Hoopa dived in front of her, catching the full impact of Scyther's blades. Blood spattered across the wall as Gardevoir shrieked at the sight of Hoopa's sacrificial act.

'NOO!' she screamed. Hoopa collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest and heaving rapidly. Scyther looked up with a malicious look in his eye. He raised his scythes again, aiming at Gardevoir but out of nowhere, Gallade body slammed the attacker and sent him flying into the blood soaked wall. Gardevoir seized hold of the badly injured Hoopa while Gallade ripped into Scyther with a vindictive fury.

'Hoopa!' Gardevoir cradled his head in her soft hands. 'Are you okay?'

'We need a berry.' Gallade had rendered Scyther unconscious and approached the two of them, gazing in anxiety at the blood seeping from Hoopa's body. 'Stay out of sight. Both of you. We're clearing them up out here.'

Gallade gave a trusting nod at his wife, hoping she would understand that he could count on her without him. She did. Gallade turned and darted back into the fray, feeling energized from the beat down he gave to the pokemon that just threatened his lady.

'This really hurts...' Hoopa closed his eyes tight, trying not to scream in agony. 'I don't know if I can...go on...'

'Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine.' Gardevoir whispered reassuringly, glancing from left to right for potential threats. 'I promise you'll be fine.'

'I'm no use to you guys like this...' Hoopa grimaced again, one of his eyes opening. 'I need to...Urgh! Gengar!'

The two of them looked up at the roof they were under and saw the dreaded pokemon, Gardevoir's heart skipping a beat. Gengar did not seem to notice them as he darted along the rooftop, his face contorted with rage and muttering to himself like a madman.

'No!' he growled, sprinting with purpose towards the nearest airborne Beacon. 'You're ruining everything! Leave now!'

He leapt through the air and latched onto Charizard, who was startled at the identity of the attacker. The two span off course, raking against another building while down below, the clan forces were beginning to thin mostly thanks to the ferocity of the dragons. Gengar scratched and clawed at Charizard's eyes, attempting to gouge them out. His face was almost maniacal, completely the opposite of the composed, calculated leader that he was known to be. He twisted around Charizard's neck as Electivire and Milotic caught sight of the commotion above them. Charizard attempted to fire off another powerful attack but Gengar phased out of solid form only to reappear and headbutt Charizard in the face. It was like a violent dance in mid air. The two smashed into a high wall with Gengar attempting to grab Charizard's face with his hands and Charizard barely holding him off.

'Just...die already!' Gengar shrieked, his eyes almost popping out. It was then that Charizard seemed to relapse a bit, taking Gengar off guard for just a second. Suddenly, Charizard pounced, punching back at Gengar's face and striking him with a solarbeam. Gengar hurtled towards the ground, crashing down with an explosion of dust and rolling backwards on to his feet. Charizard landed smoothly in front of him, flanked on both sides by Milotic and Electivire. They gave each other trusting looks and then all sent their elemental beams fizzing Gengar's way. Charizard's blazing fire, Milotic's scalding water and Electivire's crackling lightning. The impact of the combined attack blasted Gengar right across the area, barreling into the floor of a ruined house and staying motionless on the straw floor.

'Nice job.' Charizard said to his teammates. Behind them. Sceptile finished off an attacker and looked to where Gengar had landed far away, weighing the possibility of a final confrontation with him. Milotic had turned to notice the direction that he was staring in and let out an exhausted sigh.

'Don't bite.' she warned him. 'It's what he wants. You don't have to make this a personal issue.'

'If you can try and look for Gyarados,' Sceptile said to her. 'then I can face off with him.'

'That's totally different.' Milotic replied, the mention of him bringing her iffy mood back. 'If there is any chance to bring him back, I have to take it.'

Sceptile quickly marched up to Milotic and put his hands around her head, his eyes filled with emotion. Charizard and Electivire glanced at each other, not knowing what to make of this.

'Milotic, I'm sorry,' Sceptile said, his hands gently cupping Milotic's face. 'I just don't know what I'm going to do if you go back to him.'

'What do you mean?' Milotic asked, but she had a feeling he knew. Sceptile braced himself, knowing that if there was a time to say it it was now. Sceptile took a deep breath and looked into her amazing eyes.

'Milotic I-'

His words were interrupted by a clan pokemon brushing past his shoulder, along with many others of his squad. _Oh come on!_ Sceptile looked around angrily to see Garchomp and Haxorus scaring clan pokemon off and scattering them in different directions.

'Vermin.' Garchomp growled, watching them disappear out of sight. 'The lot of you!'

'That was awesome!' Haxorus cried with glee as Staraptor and Altaria landed either side of him. 'Did you see me go? Let's get a bigger challenge!'

It seemed that against all odds, the Shining Beacons had managed to turn the tide against the Clan of Shadows and liberated the courtyard from their filth. Their were exclamations of joy from Lopunny and Togekiss who hugged each other while Scizor gave Gallade an encouraging pat on the head.

'We did it!' squealed Altaria with glee. 'I can't believe we won!'

'I am...exhausted.' Armaldo bent down and put his claws on his knees, panting for oxygen. 'We really should have done a warm up before this. The build up of lactic acid I am feeling will make me sore in the morning.'

'We're not going to have the next morning if we don't move on.' Lucario brought everyone's attention up to him standing on the roof of one of the small buildings. He pointed ahead at the huge castle. 'We need to converge on that now!'

Charizard was still wary. He noticed that pockets of clan pokemon were nearby regrouping and shaking themselves off. He called up to Lucario from where he was standing as Gardevoir made her way out of her hiding spot, holding the hand of the struggling Hoopa.

'Lucario some of us need to finish these guys off.' Charizard ordered him. 'These standard pokemon weren't as much of a threat but we cannot let the likes of Gengar, Bisharp or those dragons get away. They're too dangerous even without the distortion world.'

'Alright then.' Lucario nodded at Charizard's advice, acknowledging the recovering forces around him as well. 'Charizard, if there was a need for a strategy now is the time.'

'Hoopa is hurt!' Gardevoir cried out, showing everyone the bloody wound underneath his head. 'He cannot fight like this!'

'We can't leave him behind though!' Togekiss said, staring with dismay at the injury. 'He's too vulnerable. He'll have to stick with us and avoid direct combat.'

'What if he gets hit again?'

'Miss Gardevoir, thank you for your kindness.' Hoopa held her forearm. 'But Mr Togekiss is right. I cannot run, I made a pact with you all. I will be by your side and help you no matter what.'

Gardevoir slowly nodded, reluctant to let Hoopa fight more but knowing it was his choice. Then a buzzing sound came from inside the house that Lucario was standing on. Charizard and Staraptor let out gasps.

'A working communicator!' Staraptor said, leaping through the smashed window and plucking a round object from off the floor. Charizard grasped the window pane as Staraptor showed him the device. Electivire and Altaria flanked both his sides, looking out for potential ambushes.

'We can ring for help!' Charizard said, taking the communicator from Staraptor. Lucario bent down and waved his hand about.

'Charizard, everyone thinks we are wanted criminals.' he said, as Charizard dialed a number. 'They will think that all of this is our doing.'

'At the end of the world, all options are preferable.' said Charizard, holding it up to his mouth and putting his finger in his ear. There was a rustle and a beep from the communicator, meaning that someone had picked up.

'This is Charom emergency services.' came a bored voice. 'How may we assist you today?'

'We have a situation up at the Charom citadel.' Charizard began to explain. Lucario turned to see a clan pokemon bearing down upon him and prepared for another fight. Others on the ground did the same as reinforcements began their assaults, bringing Haxorus's desire for battle to the front.

'What kind of situation?'

'Uhhh...' Charizard stared around at the carnage around him. 'How about potentially world ending?'

'Could you please explain what you mean by that?' the female caller asked politely.

'Look I don't have time for this!' Charizard shouted at the communicator as Staraptor sighed. 'We just need military forces up north as quickly as possible!'

There was a moment of silence as Charizard gave an exasperated look at Staraptor, who returned one in kind.

'I'm going to need to put someone else on the line for you.' she said. 'Please wait a moment.'

Charizard groaned and smacked as hand against the window pane. Staraptor shook her head, bemoaning the poor quality of responsive action in Charom. A crashing noise behind her made her jump and turn, only to see Scizor scramble to his feet after being tossed through the straw.

'I'm fine!' he said rather giddily, brushing himself off. 'Hey, at least I found someone who is giving a good bout!'

Staraptor watched incredulously as Scizor span round and jumped at the golurk he was fighting, ready to actually start trying now. The communicator sprang back to action, a male voice now emerging from it. A voice that Electivire managed to overhear, planting less than fond memories in his head at the sound of it.

'This is Sergeant Skarmory, formerly of Tanapas City Police Force.' he stated. 'What may I ask is going on?'

'Not this prick!' Electivire hissed. Charizard put his finger up to silence him.

'The Clan of Shadows is attempting to launch a pulse of deadly power right across Charom from the castle.' Charizard said, watching Armaldo smack an opponent with his tail. 'We need every single counter measurement available up here. All police forces and military units as possible. Immediately!'

'Who may I ask is speaking?' Skarmory's reply made Charizard grit his teeth having not responded correctly in his mind. Instead of making excuses or an alibi, Charizard just told the truth.

'This is Captain Charizard.' he said, the authority in his voice outweighing that of Skarmory. 'Former member of the queens royal guard. Made first lieutenant by Colonel Tauros and made captain by General Aggron. Lead, fought and won in the siege of Giruphin and trained in combat under the teachings of the great master, Tapu Bulu. Does that suffice for you sergeant?'

There was another crackle from the other end. Charizard breathed heavily as Staraptor let out a snort.

'Captain Charizard, you are wanted across the land for your treason and alignment with the Clan of Shadows.' Skarmory replied. This answer almost made Charizard's head explode. He took a deep breath and then bellowed into the communicator, almost knocking Staraptor off her feet and creating a sonic pulse that could have matched Gardevoir's hyper voice.

'LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE TIN FOIL SHIT! I'VE SERVED THE NEEDS OF THIS LAND SINCE BEFORE YOU LEARNED TO COUNT! WHILE YOU WERE OFF SUCKING UP THE ASSES OF YOUR SUPERIORS, I WAS LEADING MILITARY OPERATIONS THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU PROBABLY CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT THINKING ABOUT. WHY YOU THINK I WOULD BETRAY CHAROM IS BEYOND ME! WHY WOULD I BE BROADCASTING MY LOCATION IF I WAS PART OF THE CLAN YOU FUCKING ALUMINIUM GOOSE!? NOW SHUT UP AND SEND HELP NOW!'

'Skarmory, this is Electivire!' Electivire popped up by Charizard's side, clearly overjoyed by Skarmory being put in his place. 'You're a twat!'

Charizard then tossed the communicator to the floor where the batteries clattered out. He snorted literal flames and turned to Electivire, shaking his head. Staraptor burst out laughing after trying to hold it in the whole time Charizard was berating Skarmory.

'In normal circumstances I would be cross with you,' he told Electivire. 'Not here. We need to end this. Now.' Charizard raised his hand and pointed towards the castle, so the rest of the Shining Beacons could see what was going on after just finishing their fights.

'CHARGE!'

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

I would like to take this opportunity to give a huge thank you and shout out to a certain AceTrainerLeaf. She has provided me with a ton of support and represents everything I love about an audience, always eager to know what is next and constantly providing feedback. You're the best!


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Fight, Flight, Fate

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Fight, Flight and Fate**

'Well fuck.'

Nidoqueen put down her binoculars, a scowling expression across her face. She handed them to Bisharp who declined, claiming he could see perfectly what was going on. Slightly behind Bisharp, Hypno sometimes sneaked a peek at the battlefield only for him to gasp and clap his hands against his face. To Nidoqueen's left, Tyranitar and Conkeldurr growled and cracked their knuckles, eager to enter the fray and attack these meddlesome pokemon. Emerging from the water, Gyarados sat up with the same dull, emotionless expression that he had worn for the whole crusade ever since he was first exposed to the distortion energy. They all stood in front of the castle moat having not joined the melee fought by their subordinates. It had become very clear that that may have been a mistake.

'It appears we may have underestimated them.' Nidoqueen spat, putting her binoculars up to her eyes again and observing Lopunny slide through the legs of a clan pokemon, resulting in her tripping him up. 'That Lopunny really grinds my gears. Perfect little princess.'

'We ain't done with that Charizard yet.' Conkeldurr grunted. 'He could be the most dangerous of the lot of them.'

'I think the Garchomp actually poses the biggest problems.' Bisharp said, looking at Conkeldurr with some dislike. 'I suggest we move forward and scalp them from either side.'

'I agree.' Tyranitar growled, cracking several bones in his back. 'We can't just stand about here and wait for them to come to us.'

'Well maybe we can!' Hypno said nervously. 'I mean we shouldn't just leave the place unguarded for them to attack Lord Giratina-'

'What's the worst they could do to him?' Tyranitar turned and gurned at Hypno. 'I think he will be powerful enough to resist whatever they throw at him.'

'Oh,' Gyarados noticed something emerging from the courtyard looking worse for wear. 'check this out.'

Everybody turned their head at the same time to see a disheveled, dusty and bruised Gengar trudged up over to where his partners where standing. Nidoqueen and Bisharp stared in disbelief while Conkeldurr tried to hold in his laughter.

'Gengar?' Nidoqueen tried to speak with him but he brushed past Hypno and headed inside, looking like a spoilt child that had been sent out the classroom.

'What the heck?' asked Tyranitar, watching Gengar swing the castle door open and slowly slip inside.

'I can't believe he was the one who lead this whole thing.' said Gyarados, shaking his head. 'He has lost it.'

'Never mind him!'

The voice rang out from above them. Zoroark dropped down from a window up above the drawbridge and landed in front of the clan commanders surprisingly gracefully. He addressed them all with an evil glint in his eye. 'How are we doing?'

'Zoroark...' Nidoqueen stepped forward but Zoroark held his finger up to her lips, rendering her quiet.

'I know what you're thinking.' Zoroark's voice switched to mocking. 'How are we going to beat them without Gengar? Wasn't he our only hope against these big scary pokemon? Well fret no more.' Zoroark took his finger off Nidoqueen's mouth and pointed upwards. 'Look what just happened.'

There was a mighty roar from where Zoroark was pointing, making them all jump. Salamence landed next to Zoroark with Hydreigon following suit right above him. Nidoqueen leapt backwards at the sight of Salamence and it was clear to see why. His face and mouth was covered in bright red, glistening blood. Blood that wasn't his own.

'What is going on?' Hypno asked timidly, his head popping out from behind Nidoqueen. Zoroark smirked and folded his arms.

'Salamence has entered the bloodlust stage, meaning that anybody he battles will end up torn apart and left on the ground in pieces.' Zoroark pointed at Salamence's gory mouth. 'To sustain him for that long I needed to feed him...a liberty.'

'What are you talking about?' Bisharp asked. Even he was intimidated by the heavy growling and savage demeanor of Salamence.

'It does not matter!' Hydreigon shouted out. 'Salamence will render those inferior dragons apart in no time!'

Nobody dared to speak. Bisharp and Nidoqueen shot nervous glances at each other, both thinking the same thing. They believed they knew what Zoroark had let Salamence devour and it was making them shudder to the core.

'Enough talk anyway!' Salamence growled. His voice had changed from the smooth, menacing tone that he once had to a harsh, brutal low snarl which could make a steel or rock pokemon's skin crawl. 'Let us be rid of them once and for all!'

Salamence then turned and soared off to the courtyard, Hydreigon close behind him. Zoroark gave a half chortle and turned his head round to the others, all standing in shock.

'Well what are you waiting for?' he asked them, pointing straight ahead. 'Go finish them off! GO!'

Zoroark observed as his subordinates all began to troop over. Gyarados emerged from the water and slithered alongside Tyranitar and Conkeldurr at the front. Bringing up the rear was Hypno, not suited or eager for close range combat at all. In the middle, Bisharp and Nidoqueen finally said the same thing at the same time to each other.

'Zoroark is insane.'

* * *

'Take that!' Lopunny kicked out at a clan pokemon's legs, crippling him and making him buckle. 'And that! And that!'

'Woah slow down there, Lopsy.' Scizor put his claw on her shoulder as she planted a final kick into the assailant's head to knock him out. 'You'll give yourself a stroke!'

'I feel great!' Lopunny turned and grabbed his arm, looking up at Scizor with a huge smile. 'Oh Scizor, if it wasn't for you I would never be able to do this! I am ten times the pokemon I was back before you came in!'

Scizor tried to hold in a smile but couldn't. He broke out into a reluctant but caring grin as Staraptor and Altaria landed next to them. Their socializing stopped from one look in Staraptor's eyes but they continued to stay close.

'Good progress.' Staraptor said. 'We're getting there guys. We can win this.'

'I'm glad to hear it!' sighed Altaria, breathing heavily. Her mind had half been focusing on the fight while the other half was thinking of how safe the children and Xatu were in Wailord's mouth. _If doomsday scenario occurs and we fail_ , she thought, _at least Wailord can take them somewhere safe where they can grow up in peace. No, I shouldn't think negatively! Positive thoughts, positive thoughts!_ She smiled at Staraptor beside her as the other Beacons caught up with them.

'Some journey eh?' Altaria said, catching her breath again. 'Who would have thought we'd be doing something as bold as this.'

'I knew it.' Staraptor said flatly.

'You did?'

'Of course.' she gestured to her friend, her wing covering the whole area. 'We are the ones with the most to fight for here. More than everyone in Charom.'

'I guess so,' Altaria nodded. 'I mean this is like all our stories converging to one big defining chapter.'

Staraptor agreed and the two birds gave each other winning expressions.

'Keep moving!' Lucario brought up the rear of the squad, every now and then checking to see if there were any threats behind him. 'We can't afford to delay. Gardevoir, keep Hoopa close.'

'Already on it.' Gardevoir stuck to Hoopa like a magnet.

'Let's go Armaldo!' Lucario clapped the wheezing Armaldo on the back encouragingly. 'Just like your old journeys.'

'Boy will I have new stories to tell.' Armaldo spluttered, his ancient voice cracked and tired. 'If I don't die of exhaustion.'

There was then a booming sound from up above them. Lucario and Armaldo stopped in their tracks, looking up at the sky which had suddenly become very cloudy and ominous. There was a sparkle and then a shape. A flying shape. This very sight caused Garchomp to freeze where he was and begin to resist his own shaking. Haxorus and Togekiss glanced at each other, nervous to what was about to happen.

'Come on buddy, fight it!' Haxorus said to Garchomp, who was blinking rapidly and trying to look away. 'We beat him before and we can do so again!'

'We need to keep moving!' Lucario pushed Haxorus along, encouraging the likes of Milotic, Sceptile, Electivire and Charizard to do the same. Gallade allowed his wife and Hoopa to move ahead of him, also apprehensive of the airborne pokemon. The castle was still a fair distance away, its shadow much more menacing thanks to the darkening clouds. It was then that Gallade noticed other figures in the distance, some of them horribly familiar. An explosive sound then rang out overhead and Gallade came to realise that they were running straight into mortal danger.

'Everyone!' he screamed as a destructive maelstrom of purple lightning hailed down from the clouds. 'SCATTER!'

They didn't need to. The dragon pulse struck the surface of the land with the force of a missile, blowing the earth out from the ground and propelling the Shining Beacons in multiple directions. Dust flew up everywhere. The walls of a few cottages were torn to shreds. Gallade skidded along the ground to the far left of the area, rolling past Scizor who was shielding Lopunny from the blast with his metal body. Milotic managed to throw up a protective dome that manged to cover herself and most of Sceptile but no such luck for some of the rest. Electivire rolled into a nearby wall while Charizard smashed through the window of a run down convenience store. All the others managed to avoid the worst of the impact but the the damage was done. The connection was broken and they were now separated down the middle.

'Is everyone okay!?' Lucario spluttered, coughing violently because of the dust and stumbling to his feet. There were familiar groans to his right, which established that Armaldo and Togekiss were still alive. Lucario raised his head from the ground, checking anxiously to see where everyone was. To his relief, there were no casualties but the impact of the pulse was definitely not something he wanted to experience again. His relief quickly turned to dread however, as the pokemon who conjured the attack landed directly on the ravaged ground, his sharp claws crunching into the charred earth. The appearance set Garchomp off even more. He took a step backwards but Haxorus grabbed hold of his arm, steadying him. Staraptor found herself incredibly lucky that Salamence hadn't seen her yet due to her falling behind a plant pot purely by accident. She glanced at Altaria who had taken cover behind her, whispering the word 'salamence'. She tried to hold in a squeak.

'None of you will be leaving here.' Salamence addressed everyone around him, his good eye had turned scarlet and it made his missing eye look obsolete by comparison. 'Nobody will find your bodies. You will all be torn to shreds and your shreds will be torn to dust.'

Haxorus looked up at Garchomp, fearing the worst at seeing Salamence's cannibalistic and savage nature.

'Is that..?'

Garchomp slowly nodded.

'It's bloodlust.' The fact that Garchomp's voice was tinged with panic really didn't help Haxorus's state. Salamence turned to see Garchomp standing to his left. His blood soaked mouth converted to a face of contempt.

'Garchomp...' he growled. Over his head, Hydreigon appeared just below the clouds. Charizard clambered out from the shop window, rubbing the back of his neck and noticing Hydreigon looming over the battlefield. _It's him_ , Charizard thought, his insides burning with anger and vengeance. _The piece of scum who killed Flygon._

'Salamence...' Garchomp subtly pushed Haxorus back with his claw, not wanting him to be involved.

'I can take him!' Haxorus whispered, trying to swipe away Garchomp's hand. 'We can do it together!'

'No.' Garchomp turned to him, his voice more stern that it ever had been. 'You will die. Leave this to me.'

'So now I have two weakling dragons to deal with!?' Salamence shouted to them. 'You're the Fraxure from before?'

'I am!' Haxorus yelled out. 'And I evolved because I am a true dragon! Something you will never be!'

'Stop!' Garchomp shoved Haxorus back as Salamence spat on the ground.

'I will show you what a true dragon is, you pathetic weakling.' Salamence hissed with venom in his voice. 'Please, Garchomp...Offer me a challenge this time. No more of your weakness like you showed me in Rylus.'

'Don't...' Garchomp began to shake again, his claws digging into the ground. Lucario, Armaldo and Togekiss all held their breath, identifying what was trying to be done.

'The way you couldn't fight me,' Salamence continued, trying to push all of Garchomp's buttons. 'even after I killed your family! Your pathetic excuses for parents! Your sisters screaming still delights me to this day! Oh how she writhed!'

'RAAAAAARGHH!'

Garchomp hammered his claws into the side of the buildings beside him, almost taking off Haxorus's head. Garchomp now drooled violently, his eyes instantly turning from yellow to crimson. He had entered his bloodlust phase, dropping from his two feet to all fours and now resembling a vicious beast more than anything. Haxorus stepped back against the wall, now genuinely panicking and too afraid to try and talk to Garchomp.

'I will kill you!' Garchomp roared savagely, sprinting directly at Salamence. He also let out a bellow of fury and they launched at each other with the ferocity of lions. There was no choreography to this battle, no resemblance of strategy or thought out attacks. Just pure rage. They slashed and tore into each other with razor sharp blades and claws, sinking their jaws into each other and attempting to break every bone they made contact with. It was the most terrifying thing many on either side had ever seen.

'We...We have to help Garchomp!' Haxorus cried as Salamence rammed Garchomp through a house, collapsing it completely.

'I am not going anywhere near that!' Electivire shouted, not even wanting to take a look at the bloodlust brawl.

'I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do!' Lucario approached Haxorus, accompanied by Togekiss and Armaldo. 'We need to reach the castle!'

'Look up though!' Haxorus pointed above the destruction at Hydreigon, who was observing the chaos while charging up one of those triple-powered dragon pulses. 'Somebody stop him!'

Hydreigon was about to unleash this powerful attack on Garchomp, who had just been tossed to the ground ten metres away from Salamence. Just in time however, Charizard launched himself upwards, slamming into Hydreigon and sending the dragon pulse spiraling upwards into the sky. Hydreigon twisted in mid air until he readjusted his position in front of Charizard, whose very soul ached at the thought of his friend.

'You killed Flygon.' Charizard pointed at the ghastly dragon, the flames in his eyes burning brighter than they ever had. 'It is time you pay for what you have done!'

'Bring it on then...' Hydreigon snarled, all three of his heads fixated on Charizard. 'I will add another failed dragon to my collection just like I did with Flygon!'

'Oh Hydreigon...' Charizard shook his head, his anger being channeled into a smile of pity for the emotionless husk in front of him. 'Salamence and Giratina have tortured your very soul and driven you beyond saving. I am going to put you out of your misery though. By providing your pathetic life a messy end.'

Charizard blasted a jet of flames straight at Hydreigon for him to avoid, then jetted off higher in the air to bait him. Staraptor and Altaria stared at the aerial conflict then gave each other a nod.

'Let's help Charizard!' Staraptor said with purpose. 'Get rid of the monsters that threatened us and the children!'

'Oh I am so going to end Hydreigon's existence for that!' Altaria's hidden aggression fizzed up as she shot ahead of Staraptor with intent to end the fight. Meanwhile, Lucario and Armaldo were trying to drag Haxorus along with him despite the new dragons efforts to join the fray.

'You can't!' Armaldo shouted, attempting to use logic. 'You're not strong enough yet even for a regular fight with Salamence! When he is like this, none of us will be able to stand in his way!'

'Besides we can't delay!' Lucario tugged on Haxorus's arm. 'We need to breach the castle and we're going to need all the help we can get if we are to get past them!'

He pointed ahead, prompting Haxorus, Armaldo, Togekiss and Electivire to look to where he was directing them. Half a mile away were two rampaging figures along with a smaller, more reclusive one. They all looked hell bent on creating chaos for the Beacons and in Lucario's mind they had to be stopped in order to progress.

'This could be bad.' Togekiss said nervously.

'Don't worry, as long as we pull together.' Armaldo whispered, trying to be the biggest optimist. 'Rally the others. Milotic! Sceptile!'

There was no response. The four of them glanced to their left where they had seen Milotic throw up her protective move but they were now absent from the proceedings. Nowhere to be seen.

'Where did they go!?' Togekiss spluttered, completely confused.

'Alright then, forget about them!' Armaldo turned to check on the others. 'Scizor! Gardevoir! Anyone else?!'

No response. Shivers flew down Lucario's spine as he wondered where everyone had gone. Whether they had fled out of fear or just taken different routes. He turned to face the direction of the castle, confident enough in his friends that they would not abandon them.

'You guys with me?' Lucario asked, striding out in front of his comrades to face the incoming adversaries. 'We burst through these guys and make for the castle.'

'And what happens then?' Electivire asked him, popping out over his shoulder and watching Tyranitar and Conkledurr in the distance with trepidation. 'How do we beat Giratina?'

Lucario ignored the question, his hand still firmly clutching the relics of Glaceon. _If ever this was a time for this stone to turn out to be a secret key to saving the world, now is the time._

'You do realise that the odds on us making our way to the front doors without being squished,' explained Armaldo timidly. 'are about one thousand to one?'

'At this rate those are my kind of odds.' Lucario cracked his neck and shoulders, staring ahead in determination. 'Come on.' Lucario beckoned the four others forward. He was followed by Armaldo, Togekiss, Haxorus and Electivire, ready to front up and face the powerful foes.

* * *

Around the same time all of this was happening, Gallade was shaking dirt off his already battle worn face. He spun round to check out his surroundings, having been ejected away from his allies by Salamence and Hydreigon's combined dragon pulses.

'Gardevoir?' he shouted, fretting about her situation. He closed his eyes and tried to locate her with their mind link. There was then a noise to his right, a clanking noise. Gallade maintained his mind link and looked sharply in that direction, seeing two figures huddled on the ground beside each other.

'Hey!' Gallade waved away the smoke and dust clogging up his vision and called out to the two on the ground. It turned out to be Lopunny and Scizor, the latter of whom had shielded Lopunny from the blast radius using his own body as a sandbag. The impact had pushed the heavy steel Scizor along the ground, creating tracks in the ground from where he initially was.

'Are you two okay?' Gallade asked. Scizor rolled over and flopped down on his back, gasping for breath.

'Just give me a minute.' he coughed, as Lopunny uncovered her ears after the explosion almost deafened her. 'My back is burning. Never try that.'

'You did the right thing.' Gallade helped Scizor to his feet. 'Quick thinking as well.'

'It was very selfless.' Lopunny rubbed Scizor's shoulder. His back had turned charcoal black from the debris and dirt that he had skidded through.

'Well I had no choice really.' Scizor groaned, stretching and cracking a bone in his spine. 'Fucking dragons. Garchomp and Haxorus are alright I guess but you can see why we tried to have a war with them a couple of years ago can't you?'

'Are you sure that isn't because Shan'rala is just full of cave-dwelling crazies?' asked Lopunny. 'I mean you've yet to show me the whole thing!'

'Alright, enough.' Gallade told them to stop before Scizor could respond. 'Has anyone seen Gardevoir?'

The moment he finished talking, a part of his mind started flashing. Gallade instinctively turned straight ahead, receiving a distress signal from Gardevoir wherever she was. Up ahead, he could hear her voice in his brain. _We're alive but there...is a problem._

'Come on.' Gallade jerked his head in the direction of the castle and the three of them started to run. Gallade took the lead with a straight sprint, focused on serving Gardevoir's needs while Lopunny assisted the groggy Scizor along the way with a lighter jog.

'Scizor, if we get out of here...alive.' Lopunny said rather cautiously, taking hold of his metal claw with her soft hand. 'I think you should leave that place.'

'What place?'

'Shan'rala.' Lopunny answered. Scizor was rather startled.

'What...Huh?'

'You deserve better than that place.' Lopunny told him, beginning to pick up the pace as Scizor shook off his injuries. 'Come with me. I don't know where we can go but we can come to that when it comes.'

'If it comes.' Scizor corrected her.

'Oh ever the pessimist!' Lopunny sighed, her voice breaking due to the running. 'I just want you to stay away from Shan'rala. Nothing good will come of you there.'

Scizor didn't say anything, which was rather unusual for him. Lopunny wondered what was going through his mind while in hers, every moment she had with Scizor flashed before her. _If it turns out we aren't going to finish this_ , she thought, _then I want to preserve it._

'Gardevoir!'

Gallade slid across the ground, spotting Gardevoir breathing heavily and lying against a stone wall. Hoopa was next to her, trying to use blades of grass to cover his bloody patch.

'Gallade!' she squealed, her eyes wide. Gallade jumped to his feet as Scizor and Lopunny caught up. 'Thank goodness!'

'Are you okay?' asked Gallade, lending her a hand for her to take. 'You're not hurt are you?' He then noticed her slacking body, her posture slumping slightly. 'What is going on?'

'I can't fight.' Gardevoir shook her head, her hand missing Gallade's blade. 'I am losing power. I am diverting my power streams into Hoopa, lending him my energy so he gets stronger.'

'What!?' Gallade was aghast. 'Why!?'

'He needs to go unbound!' Gardevoir told him, placing her hand gently on Hoopa's back. 'It's the only thing that can match Giratina for power! Now press forward...Oh!'

Gallade was confused for a split-second, then Gardevoir's voice rang through his mind, completely panic-stricken. _Duck_! Gallade then dropped to his knees, narrowly avoiding the devastating punch thrown directly at the back of his head. The fist smashed into the wall of the house Gardevoir was resting against and sent rubble flying thick and fast. Gallade rolled over and popped up in between Lopunny and Scizor, the sight of the clan pokemon who tried to ambush them sending all three of their minds into an emotional frenzy. Lopunny with fear, Scizor with hate and Gallade with a burning mixture of the two.

'Well hello there.' Nidoqueen smiled, shaking off her hand. 'Gardevoir, Gallade, Scizor and darling Lopunny...Such a shame we have to kill the pretty ones.'

Beside her, Bisharp sharpened his blades together, ready for any challenge.

'Stay away.' warned Gallade, pointing his sword arm at the two of them. 'Or you will suffer the consequences.'

'It appears you haven't learned anything, boy.' Bisharp scorned him, nodding at the state of Gallade's bruised face. 'For your own good, I suggest you run. Run and never look back.'

'You really are crazy.' Gallade said, abandoning his fear of Bisharp and telling him straight. 'You would think that I would leave Gardevoir to you after what you have done? You might as well kill me.'

'Don't worry,' Bisharp smirked. 'that can be arranged.'

Gallade stepped forward while Lopunny and Scizor prepared for battle under the orange sky. Gardevoir's breath was rapid as she attempted to telepathically communicate with Gallade, urging him to stop.

 _'I don't care about him!' Gardevoir's voice quaked in Gallade's head, forcing him to a standstill._

 _'Gardevoir,' Gallade replied, time seeming to slow down while this internal conversation was being conducted. 'he ruined your life. He killed your teacher. I swore I would make him pay.'_

 _'This is not what I want though!' Gardevoir pleaded. 'Revenge won't make me better. I've learned to accept the way I am and it hasn't changed me as a pokemon. I am still the same woman you fell in love with all those years ago and no mental scarring or trauma can change that.'_

 _'But...' It was Gallade's turn to vent the emotion. '...What if...We can never have children...Our own little Ralts running about our house. Our own...'_

 _'That is nothing compared to what will happen to you if you murder him in vengeance.' Gardevoir warned him. 'I would rather be unable to bear children for the rest of my life than see you become the monster he is.'_

 _Gallade shuddered internally at this proclamation. It was his chance to finally kill him. To put to rest the desire that had been on his mind for years now. To prove himself as a warrior and a husband. But it turned out that what Bisharp said was true...that Gardevoir didn't care if he won. If he took revenge on the pokemon that had disrupted her very way of living. She didn't care...But he did._

Gallade shook his head, time apparently returning to its normal flow. He looked up at the two clan pokemon standing in between himself and Gardevoir. He had not been paying attention to the berating that Nidoqueen had been giving to little Hoopa.

'Why would you do that Hoopa?' Nidoqueen spat down at Hoopa as if he was mud. 'You give up an inevitable life of luxury and status to ally with a bunch of pathetic weaklings.'

'What does that make you then?' Hoopa said, backing up against the wall in fear. 'I would rather work with a weakling who is good at heart than a weakling that is a true tyrant.'

'You dare?!' Nidoqueen raised her claw high before Lopunny instinctively leaped.

'It's me you are wanting to fight!' Lopunny shouted, landing in front of Nidoqueen. Behind her, Scizor had attempted to follow, not wanting Lopunny to get hurt. 'Nidoqueen, I know you love power. Then what satisfaction is there in battling someone who is in no fit state?' Lopunny gestured at herself. 'What about me? I could offer you something!'

Nidoqueen let out her trademark cackle.

'Don't embarrass yourself silly girl!' she screeched. 'Taking a few lessons in combat training from a desert thug still won't make you a match for me. I will squash you like an insect.'

'Go for it then.' Lopunny beckoned her to come over. She extended her palm out to Scizor, preventing him from stepping forward. 'I don't want your help Scizor. I want to do this myself.'

'Lopunny...' Scizor let out a deep breath, observing her sparkling eyes. 'I can't let you fight her.'

'You have to.' Lopunny told him, her voice firm. 'I am a shadow of who you met in Tanapas. At least that is what I believe. It's time to prove that.'

Lopunny engaged in a combat pose, waiting for Nidoqueen to come forward. She gave one last look at Scizor, her eyes telling him to trust her. Eventually, he did.

'I know you can do it.' Scizor whispered, before joining Gallade's side. Nidoqueen punched her palm with her other fist and let out a snort.

'You're less cute when you think you can stand up for yourself.' Nidoqueen dropped her smile. 'I know the truth. No matter how hard you try, you are the same little bitch!'

Nidoqueen took off, bashing directly into Lopunny with her solid body and the two of them crashed through another building, this one a farm house. Scizor grimaced. Despite being deeply troubled by Lopunny's plight, he still turned to face Bisharp alongside Gallade. They glanced at each other, knowing that the only way to take this guy down was to work as one. A testament to how dangerous Bisharp was.

'You brought a friend then?' Bisharp asked, nodding at Scizor. 'Hopefully, his training at Shan'rala might allow him to prove himself a slightly more skilled combatant than you Gallade.'

'You don't know shit about Shan'rala mate.' Scizor clicked his claws at him. As he spoke, Gardevoir kept trying to plant thoughts into Gallade's head and tell him to stop but he was having none it.

'Apart from that I defeated everyone I met there.' Bisharp replied, lowering himself into defence mode. 'Mercenary, bandit, dragon remnant, you name it.'

'That winning streak will come to an end right now, Bisharp.' Gallade warned him, bracing his body. 'Today is the day I defeat you.'

'Well then enough talk!' Bisharp shouted, bending his knees sharply. 'En garde!'

He lunged lightning fast at the two of them, all of their blades clashing in the middle. Gallade and Scizor withdrew their arms quickly and retaliated, Gallade aiming low and Scizor aiming high. Bisharp managed to dodge both by spinning in mid air between the attacks and landing on the other side on one bent leg. The other he used to deliver two swift kicks forward and backwards, striking both Beacons. Gardevoir watched in horror and dismay at her husband disobeying her wishes and despite both Gallade and Scizor taking him on, Bisharp could still hold his ground.

'Urgh!' Gardevoir grimaced, clutching her head. Hoopa turned to her, concerned for what was happening everywhere.

'Miss Gardevoir?' he asked, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. 'What's wrong?'

'I've lost most of my power.' she choked, seizing hold of the brown pebbles under her. 'I can only keeping going for another few minutes. Are you strong enough?'

Hoopa shook his head, tearing up slightly. Gardevoir understood, twisting on the ground to observe the conflicts in front of them. Nidoqueen had punched Lopunny through another wall and it was evident that the physicality was taking its toll on her, as she struggled to recover back to her feet. Around fifteen metres away, Scizor launched lightning quick kicks and punches at Bisharp while on top of a roof. Gallade aimed psycho cuts from his position on the ground which deflected off Bisharp's body as if he took no notice of it. Hoopa sniffled and whimpered, reiterating the dire news.

'I will not be strong enough.'

* * *

'There you go!' Milotic carefully dropped Sceptile in a sector of plant life by the side of the courtyard just outside the main conflict zone. When the dragon pulse hit, Sceptile's leg was halfway out of the shield that Milotic projected. Due to their closeness at the time, Sceptile's foot and shin was caught in the blast and was very badly injured. Thanks to Milotic's quick thinking, they managed to exit the war zone the moment Salamence landed and quickly moved to safer grounds. So they hoped.

'Oh...Milotic.' Sceptile landed on the cold, untouched grass with a sigh of gratitude. 'You realise that I'm going to have a mangled leg as well as a mangled shoulder?'

'Then you'll look hard as nails and nobody will make fun of you again!' Milotic smiled, plucking a berry from the brush and tossing it to him. 'Sitrus berry. Eat it.'

Sceptile caught the berry and began to chew, glancing down at his blood soaked shin. _I am unbelievably lucky_ , he thought, watching Milotic attempt to patch it up with the clumps of grass around her.

'You are unbelievably lucky.' Milotic echoed Sceptile's thoughts. Sceptile laughed.

'You're not giving yourself enough credit.' Sceptile grinned foolishly, the grass below him now tinged with his blood. 'You've saved me how many times now?'

'Oh do you not think its weird anymore?' Milotic mused, using her mouth to wrap grass strapping around the shin. 'Besides, you've done your fair share of saving. That stunt you pulled off in Giruphin while the building was collapsing? There is a fine line between genius and insanity and I think you tow it like an expert.'

Sceptile gushed over this compliment. He sat up and ran his fingers through Milotic's hair, her soft locks untouched by the heat of battle. She did not object to the touch. On the contrary, Milotic thought he saw a tiny smile appear on her face although she quickly looked away to try and tend to the lower parts of the injury.

'I'm grateful.' said Milotic, turning back to face him. 'For everything. Even the bad stuff.'

'I am as well.' Sceptile nodded, wincing slightly as he moved his leg upwards. 'If this truly is the end then I am happy that I met you.'

'Please don't talk like that.' Milotic pined, her eyes becoming sorrowful.

'Sorry,' Sceptile rubbed his forehead slowly. 'it's just I can't shake off what Absol said. She was right about the slaughter of the queen, what if she is telling the truth about this? What if the future is already set in stone?'

'Well I am a water pokemon and you are a grass pokemon, right?' Milotic said sagely. 'We can destroy the stone.'

'I like that quote despite it making no sense.' Sceptile coughed into his closed fist.

'It means that we can change the future.' Milotic explained seriously. 'Together.' She then let out a nervous laugh. 'You know the distortion world might not be a bad thing if I got to spend it with you.'

They stared at each other again while the battle raged on in the main village area. It was amazing how at ease they both felt in spite of everything that had happened, was happening in the moment and what could yet come.

'This is like the first time we met.' Sceptile looked down at the plants beneath him. 'Lying in nature after you had come to cheer me up.'

'Then we got whisked away on this epic journey.' Milotic continued the story. 'Think what would have happened if one thing didn't go the way it was meant to. Like if I never looked for you in the forest...Or if Banette never attacked you, thus leading us to Tanapas. We would have never met those guys.' She nodded her head at the war torn courtyard. 'Can you imagine?'

'I wouldn't have minded too much...' Sceptile murmured. The two of them were edging slightly closer to each others heads. '...As long as you were by my side. That is all that I would have cared for.'

They were too close now. An inch closer and their lips would lock. Milotic's tail curled over Sceptile's chest as she closed her eyes. Sceptile's heart was racing faster than it had on any fight so far. It was unfortunate that in the corner of his eye, he noticed a shape that almost sent his internal organs into overload.

'Oh no...' he muttured, then wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Milotic opened her eyes.

'What is it?'

'Don't turn around.' Sceptile tried to pull Milotic away from the direction of the threat but she twisted her head to see what it was. The threat was not only a physical one but also an emotional one, particularly to Milotic.

'...Gyarados?'

Gyarados stared unblinkingly at Milotic having emerged from inside the village area unusually stealthily for a pokemon of his size. Milotic was finding it difficult to hold back tears from pouring down her face as she gazed at the pokemon she had sought to find from the beginning of the adventure.

'I remember you, Milotic.' Gyarados said in his monotone voice, taking a small glance at the wounded Sceptile then back to the overwhelmed Milotic. 'It seemed like forever ago that we met in Fayonra.'

'It does. It's been difficult.' Milotic whimpered, edging closer to Gyarados despite Sceptile trying to haul her back. 'Now we can save you. Come with us. We can get you help and drive Giratina's influence from your head.'

Gyarados tilted his head, scrutinizing her. Sceptile was breathing heavily, not wanting Milotic to take another inch towards him.

'He is not in my head.' Gyarados corrected her. 'This is my perspective. What I want.'

'You wouldn't want that if he never corrupted you!' Milotic pleaded, her eyes begging. 'Please just come back! We will try and help you.'

Gyarados's nostrils flared up slightly. He looked dangerous, more like a weapon than an actual living thing. There was no light behind his eyes, no humanity.

'I am not looking for your help.' he told Milotic, ten metres away in front of Sceptile. 'I never have and I never will.'

'Wha...' Confusion was now added to the plethora of emotions filling up Milotic's head. 'What do you mean? I've come here to save you...'

Gyarados grunted. It was a rather scornful and condescending laugh. Milotic did not like the sound of it one bit.

'Idiot girl.' Gyarados chuckled wryly. 'I don't need you. I never have.'

'Gyarados...' Milotic clenched her teeth together, trying to hold back her frustrated angst. 'I thought...we had something...'

'You thought wrong.' Gyarados said firmly, the frills around his head standing up sharply. 'Get real will you? The contempt you showed for the pokemon of Fayonra Bay was evident. It is why many wanted to stay away from you. I gave you a chance and you latched on to me like a magnet.'

Milotic gasped and recoiled slightly. She looked down at the grass beneath the two of them, her mind pulsating and her soul aching. _It can't be. All of this was for...nothing?_

'Milotic...' Sceptile's faint voice echoed around her, almost bringing her back to life. She turned round to stare in adoration at Sceptile as her previous thought of her journey amounting to nothing evaporated. She had realized it wasn't true. It wasn't Gyarados she had fallen in love with. Not him one bit.

'Sceptile!' Milotic sobbed, as Gyarados slowly moved forward looking ready to attack. 'Oh Sceptile! I'm so sorry!'

'For what?'

Milotic twisted back round to face Gyarados, her heart still burning but not with grief. With love. Love for the pokemon that had stuck with her when nobody else would. Sceptile.

'I don't care anymore.' she said defiantly, staring hard at Gyarados. 'You don't need me, I get that. However, I now understand my problems thanks to you. Both of you. And I only want to be with one of you from now on.'

Her tail rested on Sceptile's stomach, and she felt his heart pick up in speed. Finally, it had been said. The affection was realized.

'Suit yourself.' Gyarados grunted. 'It doesn't matter anyway. You will both be destroyed and you will never reach your self proclaimed destinies.' He finally showed some change in his facial expression with a menacing smirk. 'You've wasted your time Milotic. With me and with him.'

He opened his mouth wide and charged up immense power. The insides of his jaw started to glow bright yellow, as if there was a mini-sun deep in his stomach. Sceptile let out a squeak of terror.

'A hyper beam!' he panicked, trying to move his body but his leg was still too sore. He was grinding his teeth, attempting to push past the pain but it was too much for him.

'Come on! Milotic!' he grabbed hold of her back and tried to hoist himself over. He was not lacking in determination. 'Let's move!'

'No.'

Sceptile's eyes widened.

'What?' he asked, as Gyarados's jaw opened wider, the wickedly powerful beam almost reaching full power.

'We're not moving.' Milotic shook her head before turning it to face Sceptile with a fiery expression. 'It's now your turn to trust me. Do you?'

'Well yeah-'

'Then relax and shut up.' Milotic looked back round just in time. Gyarados let out a searing blaze of orange energy from his mouth, aiming directly at the two of them. Sceptile yelled and covered his head with his arms, expecting to be obliterated on the spot. Milotic waited until the hyper beam was only a few metres away from hitting her before she shut her eyes tight. Her protective shield bounced out of nowhere, covering both Milotic and Sceptile completely. The blast glanced off the barrier, causing the whole thing to shudder violently, rattling the very bones underneath Sceptile's skin. To Gyarados' horror, the hyper beam suddenly deflected the other way, directed straight at him with a greater speed than before.

'Oh son of a-'

KABOOM!

Gyarados was engulfed by the searing projectile and blasted further than anyone thought was possible. Milotic opened her eyes, absolutely gobsmacked that her plan had worked and watched with a newfound glee as the shape that was Gyarados became smaller and smaller while he flew through the air. Eventually, after about one hundred metres of travelling, Gyarados smashed into the already devastated wall of the distant castle and collapsed in a heap on the ground outside. He would not be getting up from that anytime soon. Milotic let out a howl of ecstatic and relieved laughter, her tail coiling around the still cowered Sceptile.

'Am I dead?' he asked, his voice slightly muffled. 'Is that Arceus laughing at me because I died like an idiot?'

'No silly!' Milotic said to him, her magnificent face as happy as it had ever been. 'He's gone! We beat him! I never thought I would say this but I am so happy that Gyarados is gone!'

Sceptile looked up at last, his vision slightly blurry and his leg still shredded. He was shocked. Shocked at the lack of a visible Gyarados. Shocked at Milotic's tactics. Shocked at himself cowering in fear.

'You are crazy.' Sceptile pointed maniacally at Milotic who giggled in response. 'How did you know that would work?'

'I didn't.' Milotic shrugged, causing Sceptile to jabber and quiver even more. 'Worth a shot though.'

Sceptile flopped back down on the grass, his heavy breathing slowly evolving into an insane laugh. Milotic joined in, more amused at Sceptile's reaction than anything else. They couldn't believe their luck. Either of them. Not only to have escaped from that alive but to be with each other. They wouldn't have it any other way. It was unfortunate that Gyarados had been knocked so far out of sight that nobody noticed the clan pokemon seize hold of his unconscious body and drag him inside the castle.

* * *

'My lord?'

Gengar pushed past the door only to be exposed to a blaze of black matter. He shielded his face and peered through the slits that were his eyes. Around him, the walls had cracked and blackened as if there was some sort of small explosion earlier. Giratina was still standing on all fours, his red eyes focused straight ahead of him. Gengar cleared his throat, thinking that Giratina had not heard him.

'Lord Giratina?'

'What is it, Gengar?' Giratina hissed, the black smoke and dust continuing to emanate from his body. 'I need to concentrate. Bringing in an entire reality takes power and dedication beyond your imagination.'

'Oh...' Gengar looked down at his feet, taken aback at the hostility. 'Forgive me my master.'

'Have those troublesome invaders been eradicated yet?' Giratina asked him, the light under his feet shining brighter.

'Not yet but it is only a matter of time.' Gengar said quickly, wanting to ask his initial question. 'Have you seen Banette?'

'No I have not.' Giratina replied curtly.

'But I told him to stay in here?'

'I am not here to look after your child!' Giratina's voice morphed into an aggressive growl. 'I am trying to filter in as much antimatter into the world as I can and it did not occur to me that that involved babysitting! Now go and kill those pokemon!'

Gengar stepped back. This was not like Giratina at all. Usually he had some advice or some answers but right now he was practically hostile. _Maybe I can't blame him though_ , thought Gengar, staring at the fluctuating black energy around the massive creature. _This distortion world summoning is probably putting him under enough strain_. Gengar was worried however. He had not seen Banette since he left to try and battle the Shining Beacons. He hoped he hadn't gone wondering at this dangerous time. If anything were to happen to him when they were so close to achieving their destiny...Gengar didn't know what he would do.

'I'll just...' Gengar edged towards the door. '...Go then?'

'Unless you have spare energy.' Giratina grunted, seemingly exerting himself slightly.

'What?'

'Any pokemon to sacrifice?' Giratina turned his head to him, scraping the jagged parts of the walls and ceiling. 'It would speed up the process.'

'I...' Gengar shook his head. 'I don't. I'm sorry.'

'Well I do.' came a voice behind him. Gengar and Giratina looked round to see Zoroark, looking slightly out of breath, his left hand clasped behind a long blue tail poking out of the door. Despite being puffed out, Zoroark had the evil glint in his eye again, spreading his foul ecstasy around at a higher level.

'You have something to convert?' Giratina asked Zoroark, who nodded.

'I have so much.' Zoroark grinned, waggling the blue tail in a circle. 'Another of my genius plans. Would you care for me to explain?'

'Zoroark, have you seen...' Gengar suddenly grew suspicious of what Zoroark was holding, thinking he recognized it. 'What the fuck is that?'

'A suitable sacrifice.' Zoroark yanked the tail further in, revealing the scaly body attached to it. 'Gyarados has failed yet again. He is obviously not worth it. I suggest you consume him. Mind, body and soul.'

'Zoroark!' Gengar cried out, seeing Giratina nod in agreement. 'He'll be torn apart! He'll cease to exist won't he?'

'Well yeah but it is a sacrifice that I have thought carefully about for ten seconds.' Zoroark shrugged. 'That's not even the best bit though!'

Gengar blinked. The best bit? He did not think he even wanted to know.

'The failures of the Clan of Shadows...' Zoroark said slowly and sadistically. 'The ones who are lying down unconscious as we speak, having been beaten by a rag tag team of idiots and losers. They are not worth it either. I say we sacrifice all of them.'

'What!?' Gengar clapped his hands to his head. He knew Zoroark was cruel but he didn't think he would promote mass murder like this. 'What is the matter with you? Most of those pokemon are like us!'

'They are not.' Zoroark told him. 'We took those pokemon with force and exposed them to the distortion world. We have nothing in common with them. They can be used as fuel and I won't even look back.'

Gengar put his foot down. Enough was enough.

'No.' Gengar growled. 'I won't let you.'

Zoroark gently dropped Gyarados's limp tail, looking coldly at Gengar. He turned away for a second, biting his lip. Suddenly, he sent a shadow ball spinning directly at Gengar's face from close range, colliding hard and sending him slamming against the far wall. The attack was so damaging and surprising that Gengar stayed completely motionless on the ground.

'Not bad.' Zoroark smirked to himself before pulling Gyarados with two arms into the room. Giratina observed the situation with a slightly amused expression.

'Does this not seem a bit radical to you?' he smirked.

'No.' Zoroark replied, dropping Gyarados in front of Giratina with a heavy thud. 'It is what I desire. I want this world to go. Right now.' He heard a groan to his left coming from Gengar, who had regained consciousness. Zoroark pointed in his direction sharply. 'And he will ruin it.'

'I...can't let you do...this.' Gengar was dazed and groggy, his hands slipping on the ground. Giratina shook his head slowly.

'Gengar I am afraid to say that you have let me down for the last time.' he said in his ominous voice. 'You failed to repel the opposing forces and have put us in danger of being halted before the pulse. Now you object to the most sensible method of bringing on the distortion world.'

'There has to be...another way.' Gengar said slowly. He tried to look up but Zoroark quickly marched over and planted his foot on his head, stuffing his face into the cold ground.

'There will be none for you.' Zoroark growled angrily, digging his weight into Gengar. 'You tried to abandon us to save yourself and your child earlier. Well that won't happen again and I will tell you why...' Zoroark leaned in close to the paralyzed Gengar, who was now fearing everything that was going on. He slowly whispered to him the worst possible thing Gengar could imagine. 'Banette is dead...'

'Stop...' Gengar's voice was breaking, his toughness replaced with an emotional vulnerability. He shook where he lay, in denial of these words. 'You're lying...Stop!'

'I am not.' Zoroark smiled, pushing down harder. 'I handed him to the bloodlusted Salamence on a silver platter and he gobbled him up real good. No more of that pest.'

Gengar was numb. Full of rage and grief. He wanted to smite both Zoroark and Giratina where they stood but he was too badly injured and it was likely that Giratina would wipe him from existence if he tried.

'You're evil...' Gengar quivered, finally looking up at the two of them. His eyes were glistening. Blood was running from his mouth.

'And you're pathetic.' Both Zoroark and Giratina said together. Zoroark then hauled Gengar upwards, holding him under the armpits.

'Excuse me sir.' Zoroark nodded at Giratina, then addressed the body of Gyarados. 'You can convert him in the meantime.'

Zoroark left the room dragging the weak Gengar across the floor by the leg, just like he would have done with Banette. As he left the room, Gengar's weak, bloodshot eyes saw Gyarados's body begin to dissolve into black mist. Piece by piece, being consumed by Giratina until there was nothing left.

CLANK!

Zoroark had kicked open the door of the castle with his foot. He then threw his arm out and flung Gengar down the steps leading up to the entrance. He watched with a malicious smile as Gengar rolled limply down the stairs and collapsed in a heap right next to the moat before clapping his hands together as if it was a job well done.

'You were a bigger hindrance than them.' Zoroark pointed ahead at the battle in the courtyard. 'I know it's rough just now Gengar but think about it! Once the distortion world arrives, you won't feel a thing. Ever again.'

With that, Zoroark turned around and shut the door behind him, leaving Gengar sprawled out on the dusty ground, weeping silently as he had just lost everything.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Rise And Fall

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Rise and Fall**

For what seemed like the millionth time today, Lucario found himself sprawled face first into the floor. He had taken a heavy blow to the back by one of Conkeldurr's massive slabs of rock and was busy trying to regain his focus. His vision was blurry and there was a ringing in his ears that was drowning out the sounds of battle all around him. Then a more audible and familiar sound was heard, repeating the same thing.

'Lucario? Lucario!'

Lucario shook his head, his distorted view of the world reverting back to its original state. He looked to his right to see Armaldo hunched over him with a worried expression. They were both in cover of a pile of dirt that had blown out from the ground after the powerful dragon pulse ripped the terrain apart earlier. Nearby, there lay a heap of unconscious clan pokemon.

'Are you okay?' Armaldo asked, thinking he noticed the symptoms of concussion.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Lucario blinked rapidly, aiming to ward off the last of the flashing lights in his eyes. We waved off Armaldo's efforts to try and give him a 'finger-nose-finger test'. 'I said I'm fine!'

'What do we do?' Armaldo peered over the cover nervously.

'We keep fighting!' Lucario jumped to his feet, ready to resume combat before he was hit hard again, this time with a flying Electivire. He collided into Lucario with the force of a baby bull, almost flattening him and sending Armaldo into more of a panic.

'Ow!' Lucario rolled over away from Electivire, who was bleeding profusely from a gash in his cheek. 'Watch where you're going!'

'That's my point!' Armaldo cried out as Electivire flung out his arms in bewilderment. 'We're getting pummeled! Pulverized! Destroyed!'

'Alright I get the drift.' groaned Lucario, massaging the back of his neck. 'Well at least Haxorus will be able to-'

For the third time in a row, Lucario found himself crashing to the ground. This time his feet had been swept from underneath him by Haxorus spinning along the floor and taking him out by the ankles, almost somersaulting a couple of feet up in the air.

'Sorry!' Haxorus picked himself up and ran over to Lucario. 'I got flung quite hard!'

'Like I said,' Armaldo watched Haxorus and Electivire help Lucario to his feet. 'we need to restrategize. Nothing good will come of us fighting them head on.'

'Is Togekiss still there?' Lucario pointed behind him. Haxorus nodded. Lucario then poked his head out from behind the mound of dirt they were using to hide behind. 'Keep up the good work Togekiss!'

'Are you crazy?' Togekiss yelped, flying at his quickest and most agile to try and avoid both Conkeldurr and Tyranitar's vicious attacks. 'I'm dying out here!'

Lucario rolled back behind the cover to try and negotiate tactics with the other three.

'This is weird.' Electivire scratched his head. 'Charizard was able to beat those two at the same time back in Giruphin. How are they able to take on all five of us?'

'None of us are Charizard!' Haxorus cried, rather flustered that he was not on top of the situation for once.

'He has a point though.' Lucario murmured, hearing Togekiss's squeak of fright as he avoided Tyranitar's claws by millimetres. 'They seem to be able to out-predict our attacks from different angles. I'm no expert but I don't think that these two are the brainiest of fighters.'

'You think they have leads?' Armaldo wondered, peering over the top of the cover. 'Information of our incoming attacks?'

'Hang on one second.' Lucario slowly stepped out of cover and fired up his aura. He scanned the battlefield with precision until he detected a shape inside one of the taller houses that had not been touched by any attack. He leaned in closer, careful not to be spotted by any clan pokemon until the muttering figure was revealed.

'Of course! Hypno!' Lucario gritted his teeth, pointing up at his location. 'He's using telepathy to warn them of attacks from behind and enabling them to counter everything!'

'A Hypno can be telepathic?' Haxorus shook his head in disbelief.

'I presume it is because their minds have been dulled to such an extent by the distortion world,' Armaldo theorized. 'that it is easy for any psychic pokemon to infiltrate their heads.'

'We need to take him out!' Lucario beckoned them with him. 'That way we can-'

'Uh guys?' Electivire sounded nervous and afraid. 'Take a look at this.'

They all turned to what Electivire had seen, and their fear of the situation intensified. The heap of knocked out clan pokemon had started to disintegrate. Their bodies were being split into tiny molecules of black dust until they evaporated into thin air, their whole being disappearing from sight. They watched in horror as other bodies around them did the same thing. All of them.

'I really wish I didn't have to see that.' Haxorus shuddered.

'Where did they go?' Armaldo looked around in anguish. 'What is going on?'

'Doesn't matter.' Lucario turned back round, wishing he could unsee what just happened. 'We need to take action! Someone needs to take out Hypno while we distract the other two!'

'I'll get him!' Armaldo hopped up next to Lucario, rolling back his shoulders. 'They won't expect me to reach there!'

'Gotcha. Come on you two.' Lucario ushered Haxorus and Electivire along back to the battlefield. It seemed that Togekiss had finally been struck by an attack. He was on his back, groaning in pain with a huge bruise on his stomach. Tyranitar was bearing down upon him, his teeth and claws ready to carve him up.

'Hey big boy!' Electivire shouted up at him, attempting to divert his attention away from his vulnerable friend. 'Uhhh...You're ugly!'

'Not that kind of distraction!' Lucario hissed in his ear, he and Haxorus running up either side of Electivire.

Tyranitar let out a very audible snort.

'You'll always be a letdown with your attempts to beat me.' He scoffed, Conkeldurr sidling up next to him. Up on his platform, Hypno was observing the situation curiously. He noticed that Beacons were facing off against Tyranitar and Conkeldurr, shouting abuse at them instead of fighting. Hypno let out a snigger at the pathetic efforts until his eyes widened with realization. _Are they trying to distract them? And if there was five of them initially and four down there_... Hypno tried to spin round but Armaldo clattered into him like a runaway horse. Hypno shrieked as he toppled out of the building window with Armaldo holding him tightly around the upper body until they crashed into the earth forcefully. The takedown managed to make Tyranitar and Conkeldurr turn around at the sound of it, only for Lucario to shout 'Go!'

'Huh?' Conkeldurr swung wildly at thin air only for Haxorus to duck the attack and for Electivire to roll to Conkeldurr's side. Conkeldurr was so focused on those two that he completely ignored the recovering Togekiss soaring up to him, preparing a powerful air slash.

'Take this!'

The attack blasted Conkeldurr a couple of metres back and caused him to drop both of his rock slabs. The air slash was successful in making Conkeldurr flinch and waste enough time for Haxorus to body slam him extremely hard. Electivire then jumped forward, registering an effective thunder wave. The zap of lightning paralyzed Conkeldurr from head to toe. He tried to move his feet but ended up falling flat on his massive nose, creating a comical squeak when it bounced off the ground.

'Nice one!' Haxorus gave Electivire a fist bump.

'I might take back everything I said about you Electivire!' Togekiss chortled, the three of them wasting little time to turn round and battle Tyranitar. Lucario was attempting to dodge every violent punch that Tyranitar threw, the giant clan pokemon visibly enraged at being outsmarted by pokemon he deemed inferior. Over his shoulder, Armaldo was still holding Hypno down with all his weight while Hypno struggled and spluttered, far too physically weak to move him. Hypno then remembered again that he was a psychic type and his eyes began to glow blue, hoping that would throw him off.

CRACK!

Almost a second after his eyes switched colour, Hypno was struck hard on the head by a disturbingly fast attack from Armaldo, rendering him unconscious almost instantaneously.

'Still got it!' chuckled Armaldo, relinquishing his hold and feeling pleased with himself. He turned his head to witness the other battle.

'Just drop dead already!' The frustration in Tyranitar's voice was evident as he kicked and swung at anyone he saw. It was almost unthinkable to him that he could be outsmarted and outfought by the 'four idiots' he was up against.

'What's the matter pal?' Electivire smirked. 'You embarrassed?'

'You think you're better than me, Electivire?' Tyranitar rumbled, facing him with disdain and rage. 'Well you're wrong! You're a pathetic, incompetent lowlife and nothing has changed since the first time we met!'

'That's where you're wrong.' Electivire said defiantly, keeping one eye over Tyranitar's shoulder. 'I have changed. I'm smarter now. Smarter than you.'

Tyranitar let out a sarcastic laugh, his fists clenched. He quickly reached out and grabbed Electivire by the throat, his claws digging into his neck and brought him inches close to his face.

'And why is that?' he hissed. Electivire's face became flushed, his breathing guttural but he still managed to force out a few choice words.

'Because I know the danger is not in front of me.' he spluttered. 'It's all around.'

Tyranitar gritted his teeth, then was hammered hard in the back by Haxorus who had leapt into the air and kicked him with both feet like a scaly kangaroo. Tyranitar dropped Electivire and stumbled forwards, clutching his back in agony. As he twisted round, Electivire yelled out 'now!'. Lucario and Togekiss jumped in front of Haxorus, both charging in their aura spheres. Tyranitar let out a gulp as they both flung their powerful attacks with their maximum force, colliding straight into Tyranitar's chest and face. Two powerful fighting moves meeting his rock-dark type combination was more than enough to send Tyranitar completely comatose. He rocked back and forth where he stood before dropping down, his heavy body shuddering against the earth.

'We did it!' Togekiss exclaimed with glee. 'We actually did it!'

'We are the best!' Electivire pumped his fist.

'Man I love fights.' Haxorus smiled with glee. Armaldo looked at him with an appalled expression, causing Haxorus to sheepishly reiterate. 'Well when they go my way of course.'

'Next job.' Lucario spent no time joining in any celebrations and brushed past them in the direction of the castle. 'We charge Giratina. This is it boys. Time to save Charom.'

Lucario was about to sprint forward alongside Togekiss and Armaldo before he felt a hand grasp his wrist tightly. It was Haxorus, who had a very worried expression across his face as he saw what had just happened.

'What!?' Lucario yelled, rather impatiently.

'Garchomp's in trouble!'

They all turned to witness the horror show that was going on. Garchomp had rolled over onto his back, drenched in blood. His scars and injuries now looked as fresh as when they were first inflicted on him. He was about to rise to his feet to fight once again but he was pinned back down by Salamence, who was completely covered in gore as well but seemed as if he had the upper hand.

'NO!' Haxorus cried out, attempting to push past Electivire who was blocking his way. 'We need to help him!'

'You'll get killed!' Electivire prevented him from heading over. 'The guy is a monster!'

'We can't just leave him!' Haxorus shouted, his face stricken and his voice cracking.

'Fuck!' Lucario swore. He couldn't abandon Garchomp to be slaughtered but at the same time, those disappearing bodies looked extremely ominous. He was sure it was something to do with the distortion world and Giratina. Over where the action was happening, Salamence violently pushed the near-death Garchomp against the wall of a broken shop before digging his claws into his side and leaning close to his ear. Garchomp's senses were fading out, his body weak and his spirit apparently shattered. His bloodlust state seemed to be wavering in and out of his being. He flitted between a desire to rip Salamence apart and a need to finally be at peace and take the killing blow.

'Filth. Pure filth.' Salamence growled, his hot smelly breath engulfing Garchomp's nostrils. 'That is what you are. You just couldn't accept the fact that dragons are the superior beings. You are a blood traitor. Mingling with these lesser pokemon instead of conquering and ruling them. We could be kings but you settled for being a peasant.'

His red eyes were as bright as the blood splatters over Garchomp's wizened body. He waited for a reply but Garchomp simply gave him a last look. A last look of sympathy for what he had become.

'Well now you can be sent straight to Rayqauza and you can explain why you have failed him so miserably.' Salamence leered, raising his talons up. 'I'll see you on the other side one day. To torture you for all eternity!'

'GARCHOMP!' Haxorus broke free of Electivire's grip but tripped and stumbled over the unconscious Tyranitar's fingers.

'GET AWAY FROM HIM!'

Salamence's claw was stopped from ending Garchomp's life by an incoming brown bolt. It struck Salamence on top of the head and rolled over on to the tough ground. Staraptor had flown in just in time and was now facing against a pokemon who loathed her more than he loathed Garchomp.

'Carrion!' Salamence screeched at her, his one insane eye bulging out of its socket. He glanced one last time at the feebly stirring Garchomp before blasting off at a ferocious speed to try and devour Staraptor whole. She shot off from a standstill, encouraging Salamence to chase her and divert his attention away from the vulnerable Garchomp, who was joined quickly by Haxorus.

'Garchomp! It's okay you're going to be fine!'

'Haxorus...' Garchomp whispered, his voice shaky and cracked. Behind them, Milotic and the hobbling Sceptile had joined up with Lucario and the others, many questions directed at Sceptile's injury and Milotic's inappropriately bright mood.

'I promise you'll be fine.' Haxorus smiled encouragingly, wiping blood away from Garchomp's face. 'I will never let you fall.'

Up in the air, Charizard and Altaria's duel against the vicious Hydreigon had taken a blow as their ally had dropped out to help another.

'Watch out!' Altaria cried. Charizard span to the side to avoid another dragon pulse sent his way, grazing his left wing. Altaria let out her dragonbreath as Hydreigon charged for both of them, smearing his face and forcing him to change his course of flying as he looked for cover.

'He's powerful.' Charizard grimaced. 'We need to think of something.'

'I'm thinking of where Staraptor went.' Altaria turned her head from side to side, seeing if she could locate Staraptor. Her heart plummeted to the pits of her stomach as she caught sight of her slightly above their location.

'Staraptor!' Altaria screamed at the top of her lungs, watching her evade Salamence's savage attacks. 'Charizard we need to help her! She's in terrible danger!'

'I need you though!' Charizard said, noticing Hydreigon advancing from the corner of his eye. 'I have a plan!'

'Well use another guinea pig!' Altaria shouted at him. Charizard reached out and held her by the foot from flying away to join Staraptor. 'Let go of me!'

'You will both die if you go there and I will not let that happen!' Charizard roared, seeing Milotic and Electivire assist Staraptor from down below with their long range attacks and Togekiss fly up with foolhardy courage.

'Then what are we doing!?' Altaria whimpered as Hydreigon advanced closer, laughing to himself.

'Let him chase you down to that building over there.' Charizard nodded down to the largest settlement in sight, a fair distance from the other Shining Beacons. 'When he gets near enough to you, hit him with your most powerful attempt at dragonbreath.'

'What!?' Altaria yelped, aghast that Charizard was setting her up for something so foolhardy. 'What makes you think I'd do that? I don't see how this will...Oh shit, gotta go!'

She squawked and narrowly avoided one of the snapping jaws of Hydreigon. Charizard dived out of the way as the villainous dragon gave chase to Altaria, the both of them hurtling down to the destination at top speed. Charizard followed closely, praying to Arceus that Hydreigon would take the bait and not change direction or attack with a long range dragon pulse or fire blast. Altaria halted at the foot of the tall building, her heart battering against the inside of her chest. She had no idea what Charizard really had in mind but there was a degree of faith there. _I am confident_ , she thought as Hydreigon drew nearer and nearer. _Confident in him but more so in myself!_

'Don't you want to come and take a bite out of me?' Altaria egged him on. 'I taste delicious!'

'I will be the judge of that!' Hydreigon shouted with all of his mouths, drooling violently. 'A few morsels from a beta dragon won't go amiss!'

He swooped straight towards Altaria, intending on shredding her with his many teeth. Altaria let out a yelp and fired her dragonbreath. Its crackling energy striking Hydregon in all six of his eyes, blinding him and causing his ghostly frame to crash into the wall behind her. He now struggled to move, the force of the dragonbreath temporarily stunning him. Altaria couldn't believe that it had worked. She almost let out a shout of joy.

'Altaria, get out the way now!' Charizard shouted at her, his solarbeam charging inside him using the last particles of the sunlight before it was swarmed by the dark clouds. Altaria did as she was told. Charizard lowered himself in the air and gave what he hoped was the final word to Hydreigon, who was still lying paralyzed on the floor.

'You'll get no mercy from me, Hydreigon.' he said, his tone powerful and full of emotion. 'This is for Flygon.'

Charizard directed his attack at the building above Hydreigon and fired a powerful solarbeam, strafing from right to left. The bricks crumbled and the whole structure started to fall apart. Rubble bounced off Hydreigon's head and he let out a scream as he knew that in his current state there was no way of getting out of this.

'No! NO! NOOOOO!'

The building gave way and the hundreds of tonnes worth of bricks and stone all collapsed on top of the evil lizard, burying him under the avalanche and trapping his body. In the unlikely event of the demolition not killing him instantly then he would suffocate within a few minutes instead. A cruel way to go out but Charizard felt nothing for him. After all, he did kill his friend.

'Job well done.' he said, clapping his hands together. 'Good work Altaria. You exceeded my expectations-'

Charizard noticed that Altaria was not around. He turned three hundred and sixty degrees, rather confused by her disappearance until he turned his head upwards.

'Oh no...' he muttered. Altaria had almost instantly began her flight again, heading up as fast as she could to assist Staraptor. The conflict in the sky was still anyone's game. Despite being outnumbered, Salamence's state enabled him to shrug off numerous attacks and counter with a viciousness that even Charizard was apprehensive to face off against. Salamence twisted upwards to evade Staraptor's attack, ending up almost directly above her and fired a blast of searing energy straight downwards. Staraptor tucked in her wings and legs, rolling to the side while the attack shot downwards at the Shining Beacons, similar to the first time he attacked. It exploded yet another building, contributing to the devastation that this battle had spread today. Lucario shielded his face from the incoming dust and smoke but nobody was hurt.

'How strong is this guy?' Sceptile coughed as Haxorus clutched Garchomp's arm tightly, willing him to stand up.

'Alright here goes!' Lucario rallied the pokemon around him. 'Haxorus, stay with Garchomp! Milotic and Sceptile find the others! Charizard, you need to help the fliers.'

'And us?' Armaldo asked, pointing at himself and Electivire. Lucario took a deep breath.

'We get to Giratina and Zoroark first.' he told them. 'Come on!'

Lucario, Armaldo and Electivire turned and began to sprint for the darkening castle, which had now taken on a very sinister appearance. It looked as if its physical structure was changing, the surface becoming warped and distorted, giving off the impression that Giratina's new world was starting. They had no time to lose. Sceptile and Milotic glanced at each other, just realizing that they were missing their closest friends. As Sceptile stumbled along to a nearby lane, he heard a shout of pain. They both looked upwards, seeing Togekiss and Altaria spinning violently after being struck, narrowly avoiding slamming against the roofs. Milotic made sure that both of them were okay and Sceptile poked his head out to check what was happening in the air. The sight of which froze his blood solid.

'Don't...' Salamence warned Charizard in front of him. His claws were wrapped tightly around Staraptor's body as he held her hostage about two hundred metres in the air. Staraptor was wheezing, her eyes terrified at her current situation. Charizard cancelled his fire attack in fear of hurting Staraptor.

'Let her go.' Charizard said. Salamence tilted his head to the side and grinned wickedly.

'Or what?' He squeezed Staraptor even more, turning her face blue. His sharp claws raked down her side, spilling blood down to the earth. 'You're powerless.'

'I just defeated your puppet, Hydreigon.' Charizard pointed down to where his lifeless body was. 'I am far from powerless.'

'Well then you're an idiot.' Salamence snarled, his talons digging deeper and causing Staraptor to scream in agony. 'You really should not have done that.'

At supersonic speed, Salamence fired a jet of blue dragon energy from point black range, hitting Charizard in the stomach. Charizard span wildly through the air, trying to regain his bearings after the ambush. Salamence clamped his jaws around Staraptor's neck, his fangs sinking deeply into her tissue and flicked his head backwards. Staraptor was in more pain than she had ever been in her life. A chunk of her flesh was ripped from her body along with the slashes at her sides. Salamence then twisted her around in his hands, the wound across his face shining brightly in front of the disorientated Staraptor.

'I may have spared you a quicker death...' Salamence whispered to her. '...But it was really unwise to peck out my eye...'

His hand reached and grabbed Staraptor's right wing, twisting and pulling. There was a crack and another horrible yell as Salamence broke multiple bones in Staraptor's wing. Despite the searing agony she felt all over, Staraptor managed to force some strong words to her cruel adversary.

'I can die...' she spluttered, her face inches from his. '...But I have accomplished more in my life than you have or ever will. You are empty. And I am content.'

Salamence cracked his neck and hissed.

'Stupid bird.' He angled his body downwards and held on forcefully to her body. 'You have accomplished nothing!'

Salamence then flew directly downwards, his claws still raking and tearing into Staraptor's body until a huge spurt of blood dispersed into the air. Salamence then flung Staraptor straight into the dirt a fair distance away from the other Shining Beacons, the closest of which was Haxorus.

'STARAPTOR!' he screamed, jumping to his feet. 'NOOOO!'

'Please...' Garchomp whimpered, his eyes brimming a mixture of tears and blood and reverting to their normal colour. '...No more...'

Scepile leapt out behind his cover, watching in anguish as Staraptor fell. It gave him horrible flashbacks to when Flygon was killed and how he plummeted from hundreds of feet. It also...Sceptile gasped and held his hands behind his head. He vividly remembered something that was told to him that he tried to put to rest but kept lingering in the back of his mind. Absol's prophecy. _A flying pokemon drops to the earth while the resistance turns and runs from their oncoming demise._ No! Sceptile glanced behind him at the castle, totally fretting and panic stricken. Altaria and Togekiss had both just seen this, and were racing towards Staraptor with every ounce of energy they had left. However it was for nothing. Staraptor hit the ground with a thud and remained completely still.

'STARAPTOR!' Altaria lost control of her flight and collapsed on the ground, crying her eyes out at the sight of what just happened. Togekiss did the same, skidding to a halt and letting out a wail of rage and grief. Charizard had regained control of his flight and senses and managed to hear the cries of despair from his position in the sky. He stayed completely still as the situation dawned on him. Staraptor was beaten to a pulp by Salamence and tossed from a similar height to where Flygon was thrown. The odds on her surviving that almost too small. Down below and in front of the sobbing Togekiss and Altaria, Haxorus slowly stood up tall. He was shaking from head to toe, his eyes streaming and ever so slightly turning more red.

'Hahahaha!'

Salamence landed next to Staraptor and cackled with glee. He poked her with his toe a few times to check on how limp she was and smiled to himself. He was actually cross at his past self for allowing this pokemon to gouge out his eye when he could have torn her to pieces on the spot. _No more normal Salamence then_ , he thought. _Maybe I should stay bloodlusted_...

WHAM!

Something ferocious and green collided into Salamence's side like a high speed car. Haxorus had sprinted straight at Salamence and struck him with a level of strength that took Salamence completely off guard. The two rolled over until Salamence flung Haxorus off and he landed on the other side where he came from, his eyes now blazing scarlet.

'Don't tell me you're the next weakling dragon to undeservedly embrace our godlike abilities.' Salamence muttered, looking Haxorus up and down with disdain. 'What's next? The Altaria?'

'Salamence I am going to make you regret every moment of your life now.' Haxorus's voice was echoing and powerful, his anger engulfing every fiber of his body. 'You will never hurt my friends again. You will pay for the disgrace of a dragon that you are! I will avenge Staraptor!'

He let out a roar and charged Salamence again, the two dragons engaging in brutal combat. Charizard glided down to the ground and fit his fingers under Staraptor, his eyes full of sadness. He was relieved to hear her faint heartbeat but he knew it would not last for long.

'I'm sorry my friend.'

Haxorus was taking hit after hit but he felt nothing. The adrenaline and testosterone in his body was about to spout out everywhere in the midst of the battle. He had never been so furious at anything in his life. Nothing else mattered apart from ending the existence of the pokemon who had ruined Garchomp's life and taken Staraptor's. He punched Salamence in the side of the head, pushing him against a wall and laid blow after blow upon him. Altaria was bawling her eyes out at the situation while Togekiss hugged her tight, neither of them knowing what to do apart from reach Staraptor. Garchomp was still lying down on the ground, recovering ever so slightly as the battle drew closer and closer to him. Salamence ducked another swipe and jumped in the air, bringing his claws down on to Haxorus's tusks and pinning him to the ground. Haxorus struggled against this until Salamence sadistically sank his mouth into the top of Haxorus's head. Garchomp breathed heavily seeing this, his claws quivering but he tried to shake it off. He knew what needed to be done. Using his last ounces of strength, he slowly crawled along the floor, spitting out globules of blood and aiming to reach Salamence's outstretched hind legs.

'You could have been so much more!' Salamence shouted in Haxorus's ear. 'If you had taken my path you could have been a god but you took this path and now you are reaping what you have sown.'

Garchomp clenched his teeth and grimaced, his body now feet away from Salamence who had trapped Haxorus in a world of agony.

'This is your doing! You caused it!' Salamence continued as blood trickled down Haxorus's head into his mouth. 'You have nobody to blame but yourself!'

Garchomp yelled out and lunged forward, his scythe like claws stabbing into the back of Salamence's legs. The sharp blades pierced straight through the skin and tissue until they were locked in, immobilizing Salamence's lower body. The pain caused allowed Haxorus to break free of the grip around his tusks and he jumped backwards, readying himself for what he knew would be the the final blows. Salamence shrieked and tried to kick backwards but Garchomp held him down for all he was worth. Haxorus bent down and charged, his razor sharp tusk aiming for Salamence's other eye. It split the eyeball wide open and blinded him permanently. Salamence howled with pain and dismay, his body thrashing around wildly as if he had lost all control of his senses. Haxorus removed the blade from his face and let out a roar, standing up tall and looking down the disabled dragon. He then dropped downwards, plunging his tusk straight into Salamence's head with all the force he could muster. He could feel the skin tear, then the bones in his skull shatter like glass. Finally it sank furthest and stabbed Salamence's brain, killing him instantly. Salamence gave up all movement and flopped down on the terrain, the pupils in his eyes turning from red to black to lifeless. Haxorus unsheathed his blood soaked tusk from the corpse of his foe and looked at Garchomp, who was similarly removing his claws. They gave an appreciative nod at each other, understanding that Salamence's death gave Garchomp some peace and Haxorus some vengeance. Haxorus then shook his head, his bloodlust state starting to become repressed. Garchomp watched with curiosity as Haxorus stumbled backwards, his claw wrapping around the handle of a door by his side until his eyes changed as well. The bloodlust had gone as quickly as it had came.

'Extraordinary...' Garchomp murmured.

'Staraptor!' Altaria and Togekiss rushed past the two dragons, followed closely by Sceptile and Milotic. They all gathered around Charizard who was carrying the motionless body of the dying leader of the Beacons. Charizard bent down on one knee and lowered her onto the smoothest part of the ground, a pool of dark liquid seeping onto it.

'Staraptor...' Altaria came up closest with Togekiss directly next to her. Both of their faces were sodden and heartbroken at the sight of this. 'Staraptor...Please...'

'Hey guys.' Staraptor quietly murmured, her breathing raspy. 'Thanks for...all doing your jobs... You're kicking their asses.'

Charizard gave a small smile at the proclamation. Milotic closed her eyes tight to try and stop the flood of tears cascading down her face. Sceptile sniffed and held his hand to his mouth, feeling the emotion all around him. Staraptor turned to look at the two tall dragons overhead and let out a weak smile, her injuries resembling Garchomp's but unfortunately she was not as resilient.

'Garchomp, thank you.' she said, fighting past the pain to get her words out. 'For showing everyone that your past will not dictate your actions in the future. And Haxorus, you will become an incredible pokemon. Up there with the legends. Mark my words.' Haxorus lowered his head, trying to hide his emotions while Garchomp nodded somberly. Staraptor then addressed the fire, water and grass pokemon she had come to know in the past few days. 'And you three have all put in your shift to help save the land...Not just you but the rest of them. Even Scizor and Electivire rose to the occasion when I doubted them. I am glad to know that there are pokemon on Charom who are safe in their homes because of you guys.'

Milotic sniffed and started to visibly cry as Charizard stood up straight and tall, his hand at the side of his head in a respecting salute.

'It has been an honour, Lady Staraptor.'

She smiled and finally addressed the two flying pokemon to her left. Her best friends. Togekiss and Altaria.

'We started the Shining Beacons to help pokemon who...couldn't help themselves.' Staraptor wheezed. 'I'm passing the torch on to you guys...to do it without me.'

'Don't say that...' Togekiss whispered as Altaria shook her head, her eyes shut tightly and plumage soaking wet. 'I don't know what to do without you. You're like the big sister I never had.'

'And you're the little brother that I always wanted.' Staraptor smiled, her speech becoming much slower as her last breaths approached. 'Now make us proud and stop Giratina.'

Togekiss nodded, his eyes now shut tight. Finally, Altaria was to be addressed and the adoration the two shared for each other was so clear and alive it could manifest itself into a living being.

'Altaria... Don't let anyone else suffer.' Staraptor whispered, watching her tears drop down thick and fast. 'The children...Let's clear a pathway to a world where they can all live in peace. I'm counting on you.'

'I will!' Altaria sobbed, bowing her head so it could touch Staraptor's soft body. 'I promise... Oh Staraptor...Don't go. Don't go!'

'You'll do fine. Lucario too. I know he will find his peace.' Staraptor said, her eyes beginning to close. She leaned back slowly so her head would rest against the ground while the tears around her soaked up the puddle of blood. 'It's all about faith...'

With that, Staraptor closed her eyes and sank down. Her head rolled to the side and her breathing stopped at last. Togekiss fitted his wings underneath her head and brought her close to him and Altaria, the two of them crying harder than they ever had in their life for their fallen leader who had been so brave in the face of evil.

* * *

Lucario, Electivire and Armaldo all stopped in front of the great doors at the front of the castle after crossing the moat over the bridge. It towered over the three of them, still fluctuating ominously. The skin of the castle wavered up and down like liquid and there was a warbling sound coming from inside the building. It was unsettling to say the least.

'I don't like this.' Armaldo gazed at the anomaly in the wall. 'It's like reality itself is being manipulated.'

'Well no good will come from staring.' said Lucario, approaching the heavy doors. 'Let's do this.'

He reached out for the handle quickly only for something strange to happen. The door suddenly became coated in a purple other-worldly substance, nothing like the fluctuations happening on the wall. Lucario leapt backwards after the stuff seeped on to his finger and shivered, tucking his hand under his arm.

'What happened?' Electivire asked him while Armaldo continued to gaze at the mysterious covering. 'What is that stuff?'

'I...I don't know.' Lucario took his hand out and looked at it closely. 'But when it touched me my entire body felt...cold.'

'Cold?' Armaldo turned round to him.

'So it's an ice world?' Electivire was confused. Lucario shook his head.

'Not physically cold...' Lucario flexed his fingers, still perplexed by what had touched him. 'Cold as in empty. For a second there, my feelings and plans seemed to disappear. My willpower, my sadness, my fear...'

'So now you've come to understand.'

The awful voice came from above the three Beacons. Lucario, Armaldo and Electivire glanced upwards at the window above the door to see Zoroark lying on the pane casually, one of his legs dangling loosely below.

'Zoroark!' Lucario shouted, the other two bracing for action. 'What is that stuff?'

'That, brother,' Zoroark dropped from his seat to land in front of them. 'is the distortion world.'

'Don't call me that.' Lucario muttered before looking back at the eerie energy spread. 'So it's coming then? Really soon?'

'Oh it's already here!' Zoroark exclaimed, his eyes enlarging with excitement. 'It's actually arrived earlier than on schedule thanks to you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well all those clan pokemon you swatted aside?' Zoroark pointed back at the village area. 'We absorbed their life energy to use as fuel for speeding up the process. Of course if you left us alone then time would just tick on normally and nobody would have died but no you just had to fight back. Congratulations Shining Beacons, you wasted your fucking time.'

'Shut up.' Lucario growled, loathing every second he spent with Zoroark and every atom of his existence. 'Step aside before I break every bone in your body.'

'You can break my bones,' Zoroark smirked, raising his arms high. 'but this world will break your soul. Starting now.'

There was a cracking noise that made all three of the Beacons jump. The earth began to shake as the castle started to splinter. Huge tentacle like appendages pierced through the rock in the walls like a sword through butter. The front of the once majestic building then completely fell apart, the concrete and rubble tumbling to the side with earth shuddering force. Zoroark laughed with glee as the distortion world began to very slowly move forward across the ground. From the huge castle rose a huge shape. A demonic entity with blazing red eyes and dark energy emanating from every pore.

'Behold!' Zoroark screamed, pointing upwards. 'The lord of the distortion world, Giratina!'

Giratina's appearance had changed drastically. Gone were his legs. They had disappeared entirely, his lower body having taken on a more serpent like structure. His wings had split from their dragon-like state into six elongated tentacles pointing in every direction. His presence sent all three Beacons down below into a terrified state, backing off quickly from him, Zoroark and the distortion world.

'Bow before me.' Giratina spoke, his voice echoing far and wide. 'I am your master from now on. This land is mine!'

The clouds around him started to blacken profusely. His appendages started projecting a faint force field around the area which began to move forward, allowing the distortion world to follow in its wake. Electivire attempted to shoot electricity at Giratina but the force field blocked it from moving any further. Giratina was invincible.

'Now join us, Lucario. You and your comrades.' Zoroark beckoned him forward eagerly. 'A world without fear, grief, rage and pain. How does that sound to you of all pokemon?'

The distortion world inched closer to Lucario who took a step backwards, observing what it was doing to the ground underneath. The green grass that was being engulfed withered and died almost instantly. The insides of the distortion world was a bleak, godless hellscape where the only things that lived would end up being the hollow shells of the poor pokemon who will inhabit it.

'Lucario?' Armaldo quaked, stepping away from the deluge in fear. 'What do we do?'

Lucario stayed silent for few seconds, hating himself. Hating the fact that every moment of delay counted for this loss. There was only one thing to do now.

'We run.' Lucario murmured, turning his back. He, Armaldo and Lucario sprinted off in the direction they came from, away from the incoming distortion world. It continued to slowly seep across the plains, engulfing Zoroark with its foul presence. The look in his face turned as dark as Giratina's as he stood where he was, taking in the final moments of Charom before it was swamped by the darkness.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: One Last Time

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: One Last Time**

While the middle section in the courtyard was grieving over the death of Staraptor and attempting to recover from this morale shattering loss, a street away played host to two long and intense conflicts. Lopunny had suffered enough physically at the hands of Nidoqueen and was attempting everything to gain the upper hand, from trying to tire her out to using the environment around them. It was no use. She just wasn't strong enough. Lopunny scampered behind a large thick statue of Arceus for protection, clutching her shoulder after feeling something pop from the last attack. She did her very best to hold her frantic breathing, her large ears attempting to pick out signals of Nidoqueen skulking around the structure, looking to finish her off. Her hearing was disrupted by the other violent battle nearby. The clashing of blades was enough to soften the footsteps of her adversary and rendering her primary sense useless.

'You can't run from me little girl!' Nidoqueen's voice rang out over the deafening noises. 'Better to accept your doom than pretend you can match me!'

Lopunny said nothing, her back against the brown dusty wall. Her eyes were peeled in the direction that Nidoqueen's voice was coming from while at the same time, her peripheral vision latched on to Scizor's situation. It did not bear for great reading. The guy who enjoyed a fight was scowling and wincing, his wings tattered and his already worn out armour even more discoloured. Bisharp was handling the both of them efficiently and although together Gallade and Scizor posed a worthy adversary to Bisharp, he was still on top of things.

'What went through your head when joining these pokemon, Lopunny?' Nidoqueen asked, her voice becoming closer and causing Lopunny to edge away from it. 'Why didn't you escape with your dignity intact back at Shan'rala? You are just not cut out for this type of thing, no matter what lies have been fed through your head.'

'Maybe I'm not.' Lopunny cared nothing for her location now. The mind games were up. 'Maybe I will never be as good a warrior to take you on but I don't regret one moment of this.'

'Oh don't you?' Nidoqueen scoffed.

'That's right!' Lopunny crept around the side of the statue, noticing Nidoqueen's tail slither in the other direction. 'I never thought I would grow to love the thrill of this having had everything handed to me on a plate all my life. Now I am taken seriously. I've learned new and valuable things. I was just taken for granted back in Tanapas.'

'Well I hate to disappoint you, girl,' Nidoqueen said, the two circling each other on opposite sides of the bust. 'but life has its own plans for each and every one of us. It is clear that you were designed to be a pretty face with nothing to you. To be walked over and dismissed by your peers, never amounting to what your dreams tell you you can be.'

'Takes one to know one doesn't it?' Lopunny snapped back. She saw the tail of Nidoqueen stop dead in its tracks at the statement.

'What did you just say?' Her gleeful scorn of Lopunny seemed to be replaced with a bitter tone.

'Nidoqueen, you were chewed up and spit out by the Giruphin election.' Lopunny explained, crouching down and watching Scizor and Gallade back off behind cover about twenty metres away. 'You wanted to be mayor but the pokemon of the city decided to nominate Dusknoir instead. No matter how hard you try and seek out power and dominance, you'll always fall at the last hurdle. This is why you want the distortion world isn't it? So you can finally win at something. To become someone you are not.'

Lopunny waited for an answer, her body hunched down and waiting with baited breath. She shot a glance to her left, noticing Scizor staring at her with a concerned expression. Gallade had moved into the upper levels of a fragile house as part of a plan they had concocted while Gardevoir and Hoopa had distanced themselves from the theatre of conflict in order to recharge their power levels. Unknown to Lopunny, they were positioned behind the windows of a run down old mill, their backs below the cracked glass and every now and then sneaking peeks at the situations down below.

'Are you speechless?' Lopunny continued to antagonize Nidoqueen who had still not moved from where she stood. 'So you admit it? Unfortunately that means we may have something in common. Good thing that I am working to become better than what I was...While you're content with being mediocre and bringing the rest of us down with you.'

Nidoqueen snapped. The statue between them shattered into pieces as Nidoqueen furiously charged directly through it, her outstretched arm catching Lopunny on the neck and driving her into the ground. Nidoqueen trapped her where she was with one arm while ferociously pummeling her with her other fist in a fit of rage. The horrible sight made Scizor completely lose focus of what he and Gallade had sought out to do and he jumped upwards, his location exposed to the advancing Bisharp.

'Lopunny!' Scizor cried out, his feet churning up dust underneath. Gallade saw what was happening and slammed his sword against the inside wall.

'Stick to the plan!' he yelled in frustration. Bisharp heard this and looked directly upwards, turning his back to Scizor who skidded where he was, feet away from the seemingly unconscious Lopunny and the savage Nidoqueen.

'Now!' Scizor twisted in the direction of where Gardevoir and Hoopa were hiding and brandished his arm. They both lunged out the window, sending the beams of psychic energy at Nidoqueen, colliding with her and sending her skittering across the rubble away from Lopunny. The second after he made the call, Scizor turned and galloped back to the distracted Bisharp who had sliced and diced the wooden planks holding up Gallade's residence thus beginning the collapse of the building. Scizor jumped forward and kicked Bisharp directly in the back with devastating force. Bisharp buckled and fell face first into the ground below the crumbling house. At the same time, Gallade leapt out of the window and rolled over next to Scizor, both observing Bisharp becoming entombed under the ruins of another destroyed former residence. When the dust settled, the two fighters stood before the debris victorious, their opponent gone from their sight. Gallade aimed a pat on Scizor's back but he had already darted off to see if Lopunny was alright. Instead, Gallade glanced up at his wife's hiding place, his mind locking with hers and telling her 'good job'. She and Hoopa had thought up the plan to distract Bisharp while they were running for cover and it had worked wonderfully, her ability to communicate with her mind proving the biggest factor. Gallade looked up at the sky, finally relieved that Bisharp was no longer part of his life and he had finally beaten him.

'Lopunny!' Scizor ran over to where she lay and knelt down, wary of Nidoqueen on the ground about ten metres away. There was blood trickling down her face and her fur was matted, smeared with earth and bodily fluid. Scizor cradled her head in his left pincer as he held his right one to his mouth.

'Please don't do this to me.' he quivered, biting down on his claw, staring at her motionless face in anguish. 'You can't. Please don't...'

Lopunny then gave a tiny cough and opened her eyes. Her vision was distorted and fuzzy but she recognized that blur of scarlet from anywhere. Scizor let out a laugh of relief and joy at the signs of life.

'Scizor!' she cried out, her voice hoarse and cracked. They embraced each other warmly, as Gallade, Gardevoir and Hoopa all joined them in unison. Gallade put his arm around the physically drained Gardevoir while Hoopa slowly clapped, relieved that he had gotten his own back on his awful captor.

'Don't ever do that to me.' Scizor softly rubbed Lopunny on the back of the head. 'Seriously, if you ever go looking for trouble like that again, there will be consequences.'

'I wanted to prove myself to you.' Lopunny pleaded, Scizor lifting her up and holding her in his arms while standing to his feet. 'That I could finally tackle a dangerous enemy without your aid. And I lost... It means I have more to do.'

Scizor shook his head, his face breaking into an understanding smile.

'You don't have to prove anything.' he told her. 'You've already proved yourself with how much progress you've made over the journey. Never put yourself in those kind of situations again, okay?'

Lopunny nodded, wincing at the pain felt all over her body. Scizor was as careful as he could be when adjusting her position in her arms. Gallade and Gardevoir looked at each other with twinkles in their eyes, feeling the warmth between everyone. The mood was then brought to a jarring halt as Hoopa gasped and clapped his hands to his head, his very body shaking to the core as he stared ahead of everything up at the castle.

'What is it!?' They all asked, turning round to where he was looking. It was as if a huge purple dome had grown from inside the castle itself. The five of them watched horror-struck as the dark wave slowly grow out the way, decaying everything it passed over. Inside it was a spectral shape, a winged monster. Giratina was projecting this foul power at last and it was terrifying to behold. Looking like ants beneath him, three figures sprinted as fast as they could from the creeping oblivion. They recognized them as Lucario, Electivire and Armaldo.

'The distortion world!' Hoopa cried, panic stricken. It was horrifying to behold, this unstoppable deluge of other-worldly evil.

'The bell has been rung!' The Beacons glanced over at the shattered rock in front of them. Nidoqueen was clawing her way up the shards, still awake and delighted at the oncoming storm. 'Purge us, overpower us, it doesn't matter. Charom is done. You were never going to stop it.'

She let out a strained laugh, her lungs clogged up with dust before collapsing in a heap where she was. It was difficult to tell whether she was dead or just unconscious. Gallade grimaced and held Gardevoir tighter around the shoulder before addressing his comrades.

'Scizor, take Lopunny and run.' he told him. Scizor stared at him in disgust.

'I'm not retreating!'

'Find her a safe location and care!' Gallade carried on. 'Hoopa, you need to hide and recover your power. Gardevoir, you and I will-'

CRUNCH!

Another distraction caused them to switch their attention. This time it was from underneath the shattered and broken wood that was once Gallade's hiding spot. It was an arm. A metal, spiked arm.

'Oh no...' Gallade groaned, his heart sinking to an all time low.

'I thought he was dead!' Hoopa spluttered, looking back and forth at the not-so-defeated enemies.

'Well clearly wood is not very effective against seven shades of psycho!' Gallade sprang into a battle pose and jerked his head backwards. 'Same plan though! Scizor and Lopunny, fall back to Charizard. Gardevoir and Hoopa, you will hide.'

'Urgh...' Scizor growled, reluctant to run but knowing that Lopunny's safety was more important. He hoisted Lopunny up further and sprinted away, hoping to reunite with the others. Hoopa backed off slightly, urging Gardevoir to do the same but she remained still.

'What are you doing?' Gallade looked round at her as Bisharp's upper body burst from the wreckage. 'I said go!'

'No.' Gardevoir said defiantly, staring hard at their nemesis. 'Together we fight. I'm not going to leave. Ever!'

'Gardevoir we need to transform Hoopa to his unbound state.' Gallade said. 'He's the only one who can help us here! I need you to divert your power streams for him!'

'I can't risk you being killed!' Gallade wailed, grabbing his arm tightly. 'Distortion world or not, I don't want to live in a reality without you! So either we both live or both die.'

Gallade gazed into her eyes, touched by her words. She really was the most precious thing in his life. Her uniqueness and her kindness, how she had stuck by him when times were rough and how he knew she would continue to be by his side no matter what happened. Gallade couldn't help but choke up slightly as he shared a long look at her.

'Melanie...'

Gallade uttered her true name, seemingly emitting a ripple through the air as she gazed back at him, adoration seeping her face. His next words were cut off by Bisharp who had rammed into his side powerfully. Gallade stumbled backwards and fell over, his shoulder bruising instantly. Bisharp looked disheveled and rather unfocused. Despite coming out alive, the structure dropped on him had evidently taken its toll. He was limping slightly while Gardevoir noticed wood shrapnel sticking into his metal ribcage, seemingly creating an opening in his black chest.

'I should have killed you at the very beginning.' Bisharp growled. He reached over and pulled a sharp shard of wood from his shoulder, ignoring the blossoming blood conjured from the action. 'All those years ago...Both of you!'

'What's the matter, Bisharp?' Gallade asked, rising to his knees as Gardevoir backed away in fright. 'You're taking me seriously now? Not many pokemon get the better of you now do they?'

'That is correct.' Bisharp hissed maliciously, his head flitting between both of them and Hoopa, still attempting to hide behind a home stead. 'And not one of those pokemon has lived long afterwards.'

He flung out his arm, brushing Gardevoir to the floor and charged at the steadying Gallade. His movement was less dynamic than before due to the injuries which Gallade knew instantly was his ticket to victory.

 _You need to exploit his current weaknesses_ , Gardevoir's voice was frantic in his mind as Gallade lunged sideways, avoiding Bisharp from carving him up with a violent flurry of knives. _You may need to fight dirty!_

 _Against this guy I am willing to do anything to win_ , Gallade responded. He swung forwards, his move blocked by Bisharp who replied with a jab to the back. Gallade rolled over and aimed a psycho cut at him which he deflected with less grace and ease than before. Bisharp slashed at Gallade, his defensive maneuvers barely keeping up with his speed and ferocity. Gallade aimed upwards and tried to catch him in the throat, only for Bisharp to foresee the attack and counter, the blow sending Gallade sprawling.

 _You have to take out his senses!_ Gardevoir retreated next to Hoopa, the cloud of darkness in the horizon becoming larger ever so slowly. _His sight, hearing, anything_!

Gallade raised his head from the ground, hearing Bisharp approach from behind. He spat out some dust that had sneaked in to his mouth and in doing so, came up with an idea.

'Something you should know about being a true warrior, Gallade,' Bisharp said, his footsteps crunching on the sandy substances. 'is that no mercy is shown to the loser. Which means that I am going to slay you where you lie.'

Bisharp jabbed his elbow back, preparing to smite Gallade in the back of the head. Gallade then spun around, flinging a bundle of ash into Bisharp's eyes and causing him to stumble backwards, clutching his face in agony. Gallade leapt up and swung at the blinded Bisharp, at his side, his front and at his face. Bisharp stabbed forward in desperation, only for Gallade to duck down and hammer the wooden shards in Bisharp's leg, forcing him to his knees. Gallade stood up straight and launched a strong kick at his left cheek. Bisharp fell on his back, letting out another uncharacteristic grunt of pain. His sight was recovering but Gallade was on top of him in a flash with his sword raised high, his legs being used to pin down Bisharp's arms. He brought the blade directly downwards, targeting and striking the weak spot in Bisharp's rib cage. Once. Twice. Three times. Gallade was stabbing him with everything he was worth. On the fourth attempt, the armour cracked and splintered, exposing Bisharp's internal organs. There was now legitimate fear in Bisharp's face as Gallade raised his sword up for a fifth time, ready to end his life now.

'You lose.' Gallade hissed, his voice now resembling someone he did not know. 'And now you pay for everything.'

'Gallade!' the sound of the shout was the only thing stopping Gallade from bringing his sword down and murdering Bisharp. He looked around in its direction and he saw her. Gardevoir was standing nearby, with Hoopa slightly behind her. There was no expression around her face but her eyes told a different story. There was raw emotion behind them. Pleading, anxious desperation. Her message was clear. Gallade turned his head back down to Bisharp who was still breathing heavily, awaiting his death. Gallade let out a deep sigh and brought his raised blade crashing down, causing Bisharp to shut his eyes tightly... Only for nothing to happen to him. Gallade had stabbed the ground next to his body, a foot away from his heart. Bisharp stared at him incredulously, watching Gallade rip his sword out and stand to his feet. Gallade turned and walked over to Gardevoir, who hugged him tightly while Hoopa breathed a sigh of relative relief.

'I've beaten you.' said Gallade, holding Gardevoir tightly around the back. There was no anger or joy in his voice. It was as though he had come to realise that the satisfaction was minimal.

'You should have killed me...' Bisharp groaned, unable to move. 'I told you...no mercy to the loser. That is what defines a warrior. The thing you wish to be.'

'No.' Gallade turned round to him, Gardevoir's hands on his chest and neck. 'That is your warped definition. I'm not letting you live to spite you or even for my own honour.' Gallade brought Gardevoir closer to him. 'I did it for her. The battle is mine, Bisharp. You will never threaten me or my wife again.'

Gallade beckoned the other two forward and as one, they all walked away from the unconscious Nidoqueen and the defeated Bisharp, who slowly rolled over and spat some blood down upon the ground, truly bitter at his loss.

'Thank you...Gallade.' Gardevoir said as the three of them turned the corner, seeking out the other Shining Beacons. 'I knew you would find it in your heart to...urgh...'

She then stopped in her tracks and fell on all fours, her limbs weak and barely holding herself up.

'Gardevoir!' Gallade crouched down and held her, concerned more for her than the impending apocalypse.

'She has worn out her power!' Hoopa said sadly, dropping by Gardevoir's other side. 'She fed her entire share into me...'

'And are you powerful enough yet..?' Gallade asked him, fearing the worst. The look on Hoopa's face told him enough. Gallade sank against the wall with his arms over his head while Hoopa observed Giratina's pulse coming closer and closer. It was now over the moat and moving to the courtyard like the unstoppable tidal wave it was.

'It's the end.' Gallade muttered, staring at the ground. 'After all this time...'

'We can't give up hope.' Gardevoir shuddered, resting her hand on Gallade's leg. She attempted to let out a smile but the situation was too dire for anyone to believe it. Together, the three pokemon gathered together by the wall, hugging each other tight and preparing for the inevitable. They still had time to run. Run and get the most out of their fleeting existence in Charom. There was no point though. It had to be it.

'I love you Melanie.' Gallade said in her ear, following up with a kiss on her forehead. 'I hope that I have supplied you with the most secure and fulfilling life that I could have.'

'You have, Sigmund.' she replied, her hands around his body. 'You have given me more in one life than anyone else could do in ten lifetimes.'

'What..?' Hoopa detached himself slightly from the loving couple and stared straight ahead. He scrutinized the area closely, thinking he saw something.

'What is it?' Gallade asked him.

'There is someone here.' Gallade said. 'Someone unseen.'

'He's in front of you!' Gardevoir cried out, pointing at a spot of ground before them. Hoopa jolted backwards as the invisible pokemon materialized where he stood, his usually shimmering eyes sadder than they had ever been.

'Stop right there!' Gallade jumped up and pointed his blade at Gengar. _We may all be ready for the end here_ , he thought. _But nobody will separate me and Gardevoir_! Gengar said and did nothing. He stared blankly at Hoopa, his eyes puffy and red, his body language defeated and weak. Over his shoulder was a small satchel containing something long and thin at the top and circular in the middle.

'What are you doing Gengar?' Hoopa asked, cautious around him. 'Are you going to kill us?'

'No.' Gengar said, shaking his head. 'No I will not.'

The three of them were shocked at the remorse in his voice. He was almost a completely different pokemon compared to the one who had terrorized Charom for the past month. His face was gaunt and haunted looking while the emotion in his eyes just screamed pain.

'This is a trick isn't it?' Gallade was still skeptical until Gardevoir held his shin.

'It's not.' she said, probing his mind. What she had instead found in his head filled her with both optimism and deep sadness. 'Oh...Gengar!'

She clapped her hands to her mouth and a single tear falling down her face, completely baffling Gallade.

'There is nothing left for me there.' Gengar nodded over at the distortion pulse and the distant but huge frame of Giratina.

'What happened?' Hoopa inquired, deeply curious. _Has he turned his back on the Clan? This I would never have expected in a thousand years_!

'They have turned on me and what the Clan wished for.' Gengar explained, continuing to stare at the renegade pokemon in the sky. 'Zoroark has put aside the desires of the pokemon who have served by us and destroyed them for his own gain. Not only that but he has taken from me the reason why I wanted to bring the distortion world in the first place...I cannot let them do this.'

There was silence as Gengar looked away from Giratina and down to Gardevoir on the floor, then to Hoopa, who was staring at him with a sympathetic expression.

'How close are you to becoming unbound?'

'Not near enough.' Hoopa groaned. 'Gardevoir has transferred all her available psychic energy to me but still I am still not ready. Even if you gave your own power using her mind link, I doubt it would be enough to suffice given the time we have.'

Hoopa buried his head in his hands. Gengar nodded slightly, his lips tightening.

'I doubt he would let me do that anyway.' Gengar said, gesturing at Gallade who rolled his eyes dryly. 'Well it is a good thing I salvaged this from Kron'fa cavern when we left. I knew Nidoqueen would try and dispose of it once she thought we had lost your use, Hoopa.'

Gengar took the bag off his arm, reached into its depths and pulled something out of it. It was a long cylindrical container, purple and blue, the shapes on the top and bottom looking awfully familiar. Hoopa gasped and clapped his hands together, overjoyed at the sight of this contraption.

'Hoopa, what is that thing?' Gallade asked, staring at the bottle. He had never seen anything like it before. Hoopa took it from Gengar's hand and glanced at the two beside him, with a strangely mischievous look on his face.

'A lifeline.'

* * *

The distortion world had crept up further now until it was mere minutes away from engulfing the whole courtyard with every Shining Beacon inside. Not just them but also the unconscious Hypno, Conkeldurr and Tyranitar all lying nearby each other. Charizard waited there, his hands behind his back, strangely calm in the face of the ominous wave heading his way. Despite being overwhelmed by the sight of Giratina, Charizard would not let fear dictate his actions before the legendary pokemon. Behind Charizard, Lucario sat completely crestfallen, staring at Staraptor's body and feeling completely numb. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he wanted to do. The feeling of hope that he thought he felt when he was rescued had evaporated like water in a sun scorched earth. The pokemon who had been one of his shining lights for so long. Who had brought his spirits up when they were at his lowest. Who had helped drag this bunch of unlikely resistance fighters kicking and screaming all this way... He wiped his eyes and bowed his head between his bent knees. He had dropped Glaceon's gift on the ground beneath him after doing so much to keep hold of it. It seemed as if he would never find out what it was that Glaceon had given him.

'It's all my fault.' he said, seeing a shadow pass over his feet.

'No Lucario...' It was Haxorus. His wound had been cleaned up by Milotic, who was over in a corner tending to the injuries sustained by Sceptile, Lopunny and Garchomp.

'It is though.' Lucario looked up at him, tears flooding down his face. 'I should have just surrendered myself a long time ago. At the very beginning of this whole journey. If I did then maybe...' He shot a quick glance at Staraptor before his face screwed up again. '...She'd be... Everyone would be...'

'No Lucario.' Haxorus repeated, kneeling down and resting his hand on Lucario's shoulder. 'Of all the pokemon in Charom, Staraptor would be most opposed to this distortion world. She would choose death over it. I reckon she would want us to do the same. So I will keep fighting.'

'As will we.'

Lucario looked round to see Togekiss and Altaria floating down either side of him, their eyes still blotchy but otherwise much better than before.

'Guys..?'

Togekiss landed and addressed them with a gritty expression. It was now time to fully embrace his leadership skills that he had been building for some time. If he could do it half as well as Staraptor could, then he would be a great commander.

'I will not let them win.' he said, the defiance in his voice far beyond his years. 'Never. Not after all the shit they have done. All the cowardly, cruel and violent attacks on Charom. They do not deserve one inch.'

'The pokemon of Charom will not grow and develop in a world they never wanted.' stated Altaria boldly. 'They can run and survive elsewhere but they will never find another place like the one we have now. So let us protect it.'

'We're going up against a pokemon of almost unimaginable power...' Lucario told them, nodding at the purple sky, which had almost gotten used to by now. 'What can we do against-'

'Shame on you Lucario.' Altaria hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. 'I thought after everything that has been said and done, your mind would have changed. You will be a quitter no more.'

'That's right!' Armaldo grunted, joining in with his friends. The four standing all looked down upon Lucario like a group of angry adults over one disobedient child. 'Lucario, you're really going to let Zoroark gain victory? He has made your existence hell and you are prepared to just throw in the towel?'

'No I'm not I just-'

'Well then!' Haxorus yanked Lucario up by the back of the neck and dropped him on his feet. 'You have less excuses than any of us. So let's do it. For Staraptor.'

Altaria and Togekiss nodded appreciatively at Haxorus's toast. Armaldo clapped Lucario on the back encouragingly.

'If I don't see you through the week,' he said, grinning wide. 'I'll see you on the other side!'

Lucario mustered a small chuckle, as did Charizard ahead of him. Somebody then tapped Charizard on the shoulder with a large fuzzy finger.

'Hey.'

'Oh Electivire.' Charizard turned to see said pokemon standing next to him with another one on his left. 'And Scizor too.'

'Charizard,' Electivire shuffled his feet, looking as if he was about to admit something embarrassing. 'if this is the end, I would just like to say how much I am grateful for everything you taught me.'

'You are?' Charizard gave a surprised smile.

'Yup.' Electivire nodded. He then broke out into a dumb but lovable grin. 'I mean... I think it's fair to say that I wasn't in a great situation before all this shit happened but now I feel like a somewhat different pokemon. I've changed for the better I think.'

'Always had faith that you'd come good, young man.' Charizard said, shaking Electivire's hand. 'You're a good kid. A little clumsy but that's to be expected. Nobody is perfect.'

Electivire shook vigorously while Scizor rolled his eyes at Charizard's 'nobody is perfect' statement as he believed himself to be the exception.

'Thank you sir.' Electivire said, releasing his grip.

'Yeah thanks for everything cap.' Scizor winked and held out his claw as well. 'Honestly didn't think that I would end up fighting alongside such a big shot in the army for so long.'

'I didn't think that I would ever fight with or even get along with the dune shadow.' Charizard said, taking hold of Scizor's hand as well. 'Well now I know what you are capable of and I am glad to have met you.'

'The dune shadow?' Scizor asked, slightly confused.

'Just a nickname I came up with right there.' Charizard replied, amused at the expression on Scizor's face. 'How these bounty hunters and soldiers-for-hire have their own nicknames and reputations. It would be cool to have one, right?'

'Yeah...' Scizor turned away, scratching his chin and wondering if he had missed a beat there. Suddenly, there was a flash and a crunching sound that reverberated through the courtyard. The air around the beacons became cold and the sky turned dark. The wind picked up to a huge speed as though an apocalyptic hurricane was brewing, ready to destroy everything it touched. Giratina had risen up in his shield, itself inside the distortion pulse which had burst past the fence of the courtyard and had now breached the inner workings of the ruined battlefield. He loomed forward, his long neck stretched over the proceedings and looking down at the pokemon below who dared to defy him.

'From this day forth,' Giratina boomed, his voice echoing for miles and miles. 'the pokemon of Charom will no longer look to the skies or sing their prayers for the deities who see them as insignificant specks of dust. Instead, your salvation is brought forth in the form of me and the distortion world. I am Giratina...And I have come to save you all.'

His red eyes glared downwards, fixated on everyone below him. In Sheasip City, the number of pokemon who had curiously observed the battle from afar had now increased to a huge number, all terrified and mesmerized at what they could see even at their distance. Included in that crowd were law enforcement squads that had entered Sheasip after responding to Charizard's distress signal, including Officer Skarmory and a number of Charom's regional leaders.

'However, some are not so lucky.' Giratina continued, his tone menacing. 'Shining Beacons...Look what you have done.'

'We've done nothing!' Charizard shouted up at him. Along with Electivire and Scizor, he was now joined by Lucario and the others around him and soon enough Milotic, Sceptile, Lopunny and Garchomp. 'We aimed to stop you from your tyranny and vouched for the freedom of Charom against all odds.'

'Look what your aims have done!' Giratina shouted, moving his head in the direction of the ruined village area. 'The destruction of all this. The deaths of good pokemon who were willing to live peacefully in their new world. This is unacceptable.'

'It's no use telling him otherwise.' Togekiss said to Charizard as far behind them, Gallade and Gardevoir crept out of their hiding spot.

'You're right. He'll try and kill us either way.' Charizard cracked his neck, ready for the final battle. 'Guys it has been an honour to fight alongside you all.'

Giratina let out a devious cackle and began to glow. He was charging up attacks intending on wiping out the entire battlefield and unless someone acted now, there was no stopping him.

'Everyone scatter!' Lucario shouted, sprinting to his right while the others did the same in different directions.

'You cannot run from me!' Giratina screamed, the distortion pulse edging closer. 'Nothing you can do will stop me! It's my world now!'

Then out of nowhere, a small black shape materialized directly inside Giratina's protective shield and struck him in the back with what looked like psychic energy. Giratina turned around, flabbergasted at how anything could breach his defense only for another portal to appear by his side and blast him again. Lucario and Charizard stared at each other totally bewildered. Their questions were answered by another giant voice behind them.

'I don't think you know what you are in for just yet, Giratina.'

Everyone spun round to see where the familiar yet altered voice came from and all received the fright of their lives. A pokemon just as gigantic as Giratina was hovering off the ground, rotating his six disembodied arms and casting huge portals directly inside Giratina's bubble. Looking like ticks below him stood Gardevoir and Gallade, who were both launching their own projectiles into the vortexes, trying to shatter the shield from the inside.

'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?' yelled Lucario, glancing back and forth at the two titans. Then he received a response that shocked him, motivated him and sent him into a roaring laugh at the same time.

'It's Hoopa Unbound,' the portal casting pokemon yelled out, his voice now sounding more harmonic. 'and I am back, motherfuckers!'

'Hoopa...' Giratina growled, seeing his shield crack from their combined attacks. 'You will pay for this!'

'You did this to me!' Hoopa roared, sending his fist directly into one of his ringed portals and laying into the protection. 'You have the power to bring your world here and I have the power to send you back!'

Giratina's eyes flared, his rage building violently. Gallade looked around at his comrades who were all hiding away from the legendary pokemon battle with terrified expressions.

'Everyone!' Gallade shouted, attempting to rally the squad. 'When Hoopa breaks the shield, launch everything you've got at Giratina. Send him back to where he came!'

Giratina let out a strangled shriek and fired rapid shadow balls directly at Hoopa, catching him right on the chest. If that had happened to any other pokemon present, they would have been annihilated on the spot but Hoopa managed to grit his teeth and bear it. He continued to sneak blow after blow at Giratina's shield, hoping to completely shatter it and remove his invulnerability.

'Come on Hoopa...' Lucario murmured, his palms sweating as he saw the distortion wave coming closer to him and Charizard. On the opposite side of where he was, Togekiss and Altaria were clutching Staraptor's body between them, not wanting to let her go. The sight made Lucario bubble up inside and put his hand on Charizard's shoulder for support.

CRACK!

Hoopa had landed a pivotal blow. His attack had shattered Giratina's forcefield into pieces which disappeared into thin air. It was a great achievement but Giratina was still standing and he remained the most powerful pokemon on the battlefield just now.

'ATTACK!' Charizard screamed for the entire world to hear. As one, the Shining Beacons produced a deluge of moves on Giratina as a huge portal opened up right behind him like a supermassive black hole. Charizard's fire blasts intertwined with Electivire's thunderbolts while Lucario and Togekiss launched their signature aura spheres. The dragon pulses and dragonbreaths from Garchomp, Haxorus and Altaria came in thick and fast, hoping to cause the most damage. Sceptile and Milotic stood side by side, sending their most powerful scalds and leaf storms and at the back, the psychic users continued to put their efficient powers to good use. Even the ones with the inability to use projectile attacks, Scizor, Lopunny and Armaldo were picking up and chucking whatever they could find leftover from the shredded courtyard; tools, plates, tree branches, anything at all as long as they kept their distance from stepping in to the distortion world and falling victim to its soul destruction. Giratina was as resilient as anything that had ever walked the world and was absorbing a massive amount of firepower while remaining perfectly stationary. The distortion world was not moving forward but neither was Giratina moving backwards.

'Keep firing! Keep firing!' Charizard roared, blasting a solarbeam upwards. Sceptile had still maintained the memory of Absol's prophecy in his mind which was now sounding a bit too familiar but he continued to press onward, knowing that there was no way out. It was either victory or death.

'What's he doing?' Lucario pointed upwards, seeing a dark cloud shrouding around Giratina's body and his eyes narrowing. It did not make for good reading at all. Hoopa recognized this and he froze his attacks.

'He's powering up a fully charged shadow force!' Hoopa exclaimed, as the beams and bolts continued to pound away at Giratina's seemingly impenetrable body. 'Once he reaches full capacity, the attack on the ground will leave none alive!'

'What do we do!?' shrieked Gardevoir, panic stricken. Hoopa lowered his head for a second and took a deep breath. He had the only option but it would come with a cost.

'I'm sorry my friends,' he said, wanting to make this goodbye as quick as he could. 'but if Charom is to live then I must have to do something drastic.'

'What are you talking about!?' Gallade shouted, lowering his swinging arms. Hoopa steadied himself before swishing three of his arms in an upwards diagonal motion. Unknown to Giratina, a massive vortex had transported itself just behind him.

'I have to move in front of Giratina and shove him into that portal myself. It will take us both to the distortion world.'

'Hoopa no!' Milotic screamed, turning her head to him swiftly. 'You'll be trapped!'

'Not with my prison bottle.' Hoopa said, one of his arms clutching the little trinket tightly. 'I'll just need to escape Giratina's range before I can cast a portal to escape!'

'Hoopa are you sure about this?' Lucario asked over the cacophony of noise. 'You may not make past him when you both land there.'

'There is no other way.' said Hoopa, gazing up at the charging Giratina with a steely glint in his eye. 'If I don't then we are all dead and I will not let that happen to my friends. Keep doing what you're doing when I have him. Goodbye everyone. I am glad that I met you all.'

'We have your back buddy.' Charizard yelled out. Hoopa steadied himself and then waved two of his arms, creating a huge portal for him to pass through. Everyone watched as in front of Giratina, six massive hands grabbed on tightly on to his glistening body.

'Hoopa!' Gardevoir reached out in desperation despite being a hundred metres away. 'I'll miss you...'

'Get off me!' Giratina tried to shake Hoopa off. There was venom in his eyes as he twisted, gnashed and headbutted the valiant genie pokemon, doing anything he could to throw him off. The effects of the distortion wave was also doing its best to sabotage Hoopa's efforts, clawing its way into his mind and whispering fears, thoughts and lies to try and prevent him from doing something for a cause. For a purpose.

'Everybody!' Lucario screamed out, hurtling another aura sphere. The Shining Beacons all attacked Giratina as Hoopa physically shunted him slowly but surely closer to the portal. Hoopa gritted his teeth and pushed harder while Giratina was struck on all sides by the projectiles.

'This...cannot...be!' Giratina roared, his tail almost reaching the portal. 'I...will not...fail.'

Hoopa jammed one of his hands harshly up on to Giratina's face, pushing his neck back and disabling his front vision. With all the might he could muster, Hoopa managed to scream out the words 'Farewell my Shining Beacons' and with one last titanic effort, pushed himself and Giratina through the enormous portal and back into the distortion world. As the portal disappeared, everyone saw the distortion wave slowly fade away into the ether, gone from existence, the only traces of its presence visualized by the cold, dead blades of grass that were unlucky enough to be its victims. Lucario slowly stood up straight, observing the situation around him. For a moment nobody spoke. No one made a sound apart from the heavy breathing and rustling of the wind.

'Did...' Lucario turned on the spot, still coming to terms with the situation. '...Did we win?'

'Yes my friend.' Charizard put his arm over his shoulder and gave the broadest smile he could possibly give. 'Yes we did.'

At the end of Charizard's words, the celebrations broke out amongst the victorious Shining Beacons. Electivire and Armaldo hugged into each other tightly, joined almost instantly by Haxorus. Garchomp flopped down on his behind with a rare beaming smile adorned on his ravaged face. Sceptile fell to his knees in disbelief, wondering how Absol could get it so horribly wrong as Milotic laughed and wrapped him in an embrace. Gardevoir and Lopunny shared kisses on each cheek while Scizor gave Gallade a customary wink and traded a brotherly hug. Even Togekiss let out an ecstatic laugh, flying over the battlefield like he was performing a victory parade. The only one not overjoyed was Altaria, who dropped on to the ground and stayed completely expressionless, the corpse of Staraptor still by her side.

'I can't believe it.' Charizard was surprised beyond belief as he traded a bro-hug with Lucario. 'I legitimately cannot believe we won that. This is incredible.'

'I'm speechless as well.' Lucario said loudly above the sound of Electivire whooping. 'We're not done yet though.'

'What?' Charizard asked, his expression switching to slightly horrified. 'We're not?'

'With different things.' Lucario pointed over his shoulder, the sudden sound of sirens causing Charizard to spin round. They both saw an incoming flux of different vehicles heading into the courtyard; some of them police, others official looking. The sight of them made Charizard scowl.

'Good fucking timing.' he muttered, staring at them with disgust before turning back to Lucario. 'Although maybe we can argue your case for innocence at last!'

'You'll have to do that without me I'm afraid.' Lucario said, his face dropping slightly and looking over at the castle. 'I have someone to seek out.'

'So do I.' Sceptile had come over to the two leaders while Milotic was celebrating with Togekiss and Armaldo.

'Who?' Charizard frowned. 'Milotic is over there.'

'Not her.' Sceptile laughed before turning in the direction of a shattered house, watching something only he knew was there due to its shadow. 'Someone else. You better go have a chat to the cops before Electivire does something dumb or Scizor does something illegal.'

'Fair points.' Charizard smirked. 'I'll see you both soon.'

Charizard turned and flew over to the congregation assembling in the middle of the destroyed village while Sceptile snuck off to the left and Lucario headed straight for the run down castle, both intent on finding their respective clan men. A number of regional leaders had made their way to the front of the crowd to see just what was going on. They included Lord Noivern of Pariliun, Lord Arcanine of Stian, Lady Froslass of Aryil, Lady Florges of Harfawn and Prince Greninja of Fayonra. Funnily enough, Mayor Dusknoir was nowhere to be seen. In between them stood someone that Electivire made a beeline straight for.

'Did your job for you didn't I?' Electivire pointed at Skarmory, not giving a care in the world right now. 'Who would of thought it eh?'

'What are you doing, Electivire?' Skarmory scowled, his magneton deputies behind him. 'You do realise that you are a wanted criminal across the whole land?'

'Easy, Electivire,' Gallade held him back from rebutting. 'you can still get arrested even if you did save the whole land.'

'Save the whole land?' Lord Noivern queried, recognizing the old and friendly figures of Scizor, Gardevoir and Armaldo. 'I am totally lost.'

'Don't worry,' Gallade beckoned Armaldo forward, who came over with a spring in his step. 'he'll fill you in.'

'Gather round all of you. We mean no harm.' Armaldo put his hands up, along with Gallade and Electivire to show that they were not going to retaliate. 'I'm going to tell you a great story!'


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Bits And Pieces

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Bits and Pieces**

The dark clouds had cleared up, reflecting the bright and victorious mood that was generally felt among the Shining Beacons after that battle. The courtyard and castle were absolutely leveled however, possibly beyond the realms of repairing. Sceptile was still waiting for it to truly sink in, the fact that they had survived. No, not survived. Won. They actually won. Sceptile stopped where he was and held his hands around his head, breathing in the fresh Charom air and tasting the sweet scent of the sea below the castle cliff. He smiled and looked round at what on first glance was nothing at all, before Sceptile spoke up and acknowledged the invisible pokemon.

'I don't suppose you can truly come out of hiding can you?'

The pokemon nodded, dropping his transparency and making himself visible to Sceptile. The contrast between Sceptile and Gengar's first and current meeting was insane. Initially, Sceptile was the plucky yet foolhardy pokemon who stood up to the confident and efficient leader of the Clan of Shadows. Now, Sceptile stood victorious over the visibly and mentally defeated Gengar who looked as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

'Don't gloat.' Gengar said, noticing the smirk on Sceptile's face. 'And don't try and fight me. I have no energy.'

'No need to worry.' Sceptile folded his arms and approached Gengar's side. 'I'm in no mood to get myself disheveled and weary again.'

The two of them slumped against the wall of one of the only relatively stable buildings left in the entire village and sat down side by side. There was a moment of silence as the two rivals sat in peace, listening to the crashing waves in the sea beneath them and feeling the heat of the returning sun bathing them in lovely light. The noises of the police reinforcements interacting with the Shining Beacons were faint in the distance, causing Sceptile's smile to dim slightly. He prayed that the likes of Charizard and Gallade had the skills to prove all of their innocence.

'I bet you never expected this group of idiots to foil your ultimate plan like that?' Sceptile said, a subtle look of smugness appearing on his face. Gengar shrugged.

'I was the one who helped Hoopa become unbound.' Gengar told him. Sceptile dismissed this with a sarcastic laugh.

'Shut uppp.' he said skeptically.

'I did.' Gengar replied. 'Ask Gallade and Gardevoir, they'll tell you. I gave him his prison bottle which unlocked his true power.'

Sceptile stared ahead of himself in disbelief. _If what Gengar was saying was true then it was he who had technically saved Charom. Gengar! For what reason?_ Sceptile thought hard, his fingers locked together and his brain spinning.

'There was a break in the relationship wasn't there?' Sceptile turned round to Gengar, hoping to find out as much as he could. It was so _strange_ , he thought as Gengar returned a look at him. _The fact that we fought so viciously and almost tore each other apart in the past and now we're like old friends savoring a quiet moment._

'What do you mean?' Gengar replied to his question.

'I mean that at the last moment, you disconnected from the Clan of Shadows.' Sceptile explained to him. 'The Gengar I met in the past would have done anything for this cause and probably would have killed me where I stood after Giratina was stopped. So what gives?'

Gengar looked down at his feet for a second, his eyes tired and misty.

'They removed Popott.' he said, picking at a blade of grass on the ground. 'Banette. My son. At the last moment, Zoroark killed him to further your destruction and it ended up for nothing. He was the reason I wanted the distortion world. The sole reason.'

It was a complex situation. On the one hand, Sceptile felt a degree of pity for Gengar here as his child had been taken from him but on the other, he remembered what Banette had done. The pokemon responsible for the sadistic torture of Milotic and who had permanently disfigured his arm. He decided to phrase his next question carefully.

'Might I ask why you wanted the distortion world then?' he said, his voice relatively sympathetic to the scenario. Gengar rubbed his fingers together and observed the flock of wingull circling and squawking up above them, buoyed by the return of peace.

'As you may have realized, Banette was born with a condition.' Gengar explained to Sceptile, the latter listening intently. 'Borderline personality disorder. When he was younger, his mother was able to deal with him her own way while I worked night and day in the Giruphin secret service. Then one evening...she passed away unexpectedly.' Gengar put his hand to his mouth as Sceptile continued to understand more. 'I didn't know what to do with Banette. What methods she used to calm him down or suppress his desires to maim, hurt or destroy both animate and inanimate objects. At school, he was mocked and bullied every day for what he was like while I struggled constantly over Banette's state and the loss of my wife.'

Sceptile said nothing. His mouth was slightly open, watching Gengar hold back the emotion that was prepared to flood out. He never expected anything like this.

'In the end...I just let him have his way.' Gengar continued, his entire body slumped even further down. 'I let him engage in his unnatural and terrible tendencies because I wanted him to be happy but overall I was just...not a good enough guardian. The distortion world would have allowed me not to care. It would have taken away my thoughts of guilt and self-worth and the morality of both of our actions. I just wanted things to be easy for once.' Gengar looked back up at Sceptile, his initially tear brimmed eyes clear again. 'But I was betrayed. I knew that Zoroark and Giratina were monsters however I was willing to let that pass if they just left me alone...And they couldn't. And I wanted them to pay.'

Gengar slowly stood to his feet, brushing his shoulders off and looking back at the crowd in the near distance. He was full of loathing for both sides. He felt a huge surge of hatred towards the Clan of Shadows for their failure and their betrayal yet he also despised the Shining Beacons for ruining his future of inner peace. He was not sure if what he had done to help them would end up being the best course of action but he guessed that he had to wait. _Only time will tell_ , he thought.

'That girl.' Gengar looked round at the still seated Sceptile with some words of advice. 'Milotic. I think you should cherish her.'

'I already do.' said Sceptile, staring at her tiny, far away frame. Her long pink hair swished round elegantly while her beautiful face lit up the scorched earth with a radiant smile. 'I will.'

'Because I did with Sayla.' Gengar said, the two of them gazing at the wonderful specimen that was Milotic. 'I can only hope that when she died, she was happy with what she loved and how she was loved in return. You just don't realise what you have until you've lost it. And I miss her, like I know I will miss my little Poppot despite what you may think.'

Sceptile glanced upwards, noticing that the bottoms of Gengar's legs had turned invisible. He jumped up to his feet hastily, his face changing from wistful to combative.

'Where do you think you're going?' Sceptile asked loudly, causing Gengar's disappearance to halt. 'You still killed loads of pokemon. You do know you're not getting away scot-free even if you did help us?'

'I thought you'd say that.' Gengar smirked, his vanished lower half making him look like a floating haunter. 'I'm aware of all the things I did. Hopefully, I am going to make things better again, and not with the help of a band of crooks.'

Sceptile snorted, amused at the use of the word 'crooks' in place of proper descriptions such as 'lunatics', 'psychopaths' and 'murderers'.

'The authorities of Charom will know who you are soon.' he warned Gengar, taking a step closer to him. 'They'll hunt you down.'

It was Gengar's turn to scoff.

'They did a worse job than you guys at stopping me.' he smirked, his eyes flitting to the many police cars and leader figures jostling around at the village area. 'I'm not too worried.' He turned away from Sceptile, the invisibility summon resuming. 'Farewell, Sceptile. For both our sakes I hope we don't meet again, although judging by the funny state of affairs in the pokemon world that will probably be unlikely.'

With that, Gengar faded from view completely, leaving Sceptile alone and thinking of everything that had just been said. The weight of Gengar's personal sacrifice and just how shocking it was. His attitude towards Gengar had not altered too much despite the conversation they just had due to the pain and torment he and others had endured at their meetings. However, Sceptile now gained something he thought he needed to know. He understood why Gengar did what he did. He just wished he didn't carry it out that way for others sake and for his own. Sceptile sighed and trudged back in the direction of the Shining Beacons, who were still listening to Armaldo's version of what happened in the past few days. It could only be at that moment that for a third time, Scepile sneaked a look to his right and caught sight of her standing on top of a hill away from the rest of the population. Absol, her white fur swishing in the breeze and her scythe-like appendage shining in the reflection of the sun. Sceptile tutted loudly, thinking it was absolutely typical of her to show up just now. _Right after the land was saved, the doomsday messenger pops up out of nowhere_. Sceptile was about to change direction and march directly to her but paused where he was. Absol was wrong. Her prophecy was incorrect, despite the many hints and clues that it was going to come about. They faced each other from their standing points, Sceptile straight and true, Absol mysterious and calculating. _You know what_ , Sceptile thought as the wind cooled down his second scar that was covering his leg, _I will say nothing to her. I don't need to. I win this time_. He raised his arm up high and clenched his fist tightly, showing the distant Absol his statement of victory for her to realise and take in.

'Goodbye.' Sceptile said, before turning and strutting off down the grassy path en route to his friends. Absol stayed where she was for a few more seconds, a look of sadness creeping across her face. To her left, another pokemon slowly emerged from nowhere, her tan fur giving off a ray of heat and her nine tails flowing beautifully in the gust of air.

'I'm never wrong.' Absol said, glancing back at her ally with a sorrowful glint in her eye. 'They have no idea what is on its way. Something is coming.'

'And what happens when it arrives?' Ninetales asked her, her voice slightly more innocent and naive than her partners. Absol stared at the sky and sighed, thankful for what the Shining Beacons had accomplished but deeply concerned for what was yet to come.

'The last option.'

* * *

The interior of the castle was still upright and holding but only just. The roof had been completely torn away by Giratina when he emerged in his origin form and every decoration and piece of fine architecture had been shattered and grounded to dust. Lucario found it very unfortunate and inconvenient that none of the stairs had retained its original layout, it's destruction meaning he needed to bend his tired legs and perform the biggest leaps possible to travel from crack to crack in order to ascend. As he walked up to the best jumping position, he tied Glaceon's gift around his neck with a piece of string he had found lying in the main hallway, probably having been knocked out of the supply cupboard. He had the chance to ask Garchomp what it was later because now it was time to get personal. Lucario bounded from each point in the wall with a much more positive energy than he had before until he found himself in the ruined throne room, the once magnificent seat of the king and queen ahead of him, dented and misshapen. Resting on it was the golden seed of endeavors, the only object in the whole building that had not been damaged in any way. It was propped upwards, its shining body reflecting Lucario's expressionless face. However, he did not move for it as he heard a sound at the far right of the room.

'Come out and face me.' Lucario said loudly, his blue aura covering his body. There was movement from where he was looking, a shuffling noise and then a pokemon trotted out, the sight of it causing Lucario to begin breathing heavily and almost well up.

'Oh Felix,' Glaceon crooned, her soft feet pattering against the marble floor. 'if you had let the distortion world arrive as it was meant to, you would never need to feel the pain you are experiencing right now from seeing me ever again!'

'Don't you dare...' Lucario pointed a trembling finger, his eyes beginning to stream. 'Don't you fucking dare!'

Glaceon gave a sickly smile before disappearing behind the large throne, reappearing as another pokemon whose presence made Lucario feel just as sick.

'Our most loyal servant!' Queen Vespiquen cried out, clapping her hands to her face. 'How could you do this to us! This is what Charom wanted!'

'You have no idea what these pokemon wanted, Zoroark.' Lucario hissed, slowly approaching the illusion. 'You lost. You're finished. Now stop this immediately.'

Vespiquen vanished behind the throne again and emerged on the other side completely changed like some sort of sick comedy act. It was King Volcarona this time, gazing up at his golden seat with a look of sadness on his noble head.

'You have nothing to gain here, Lucario.' The false Volcarona said, perfectly mimicking his deep, regal voice. 'No reason to stay on this land that despises you and yet here you are taking away a chance for a new beginning. You really are the villain.'

'I fought for the pokemon of Charom! Not me!' Lucario stormed over, aiming to grab Zoroark and shake off the illusion. He jumped backwards, transforming again and increasing in size.

'I hope this whole thing exposes your true colours.' The form of General Aggron grunted, stepping backwards from the aggressive Lucario. 'You may not end up being what they believed but you are still the most selfish of all pokemon.'

'Your words don't hurt me. Nothing does anymore, you made sure of that.' Lucario held out his hand, powering up one of his aura spheres and stood ready to fling it if anything more was said. His opponent then disguised himself again and took to the air, making it difficult for Lucario to lock on to him.

'What about the poor pokemon deluded enough to follow you?' Flygon asked, circling over Lucario's head. 'You've ruined their lives! Taken innocent creatures and turned them into martyrs, ready to die for you!'

Lucario yelled out in fury, prepared to lash out with all his ferocity. Flygon then swooped down and changed once again, the new form splitting Lucario's soul completely.

'And you would just let them die!' Staraptor shouted, watching the tears flood the room with a look in her eye that was completely the opposite of what she was like. 'It is all your doing!'

'RAAAAAGH!' Lucario could not bring himself to attacking even an illusion of Staraptor so he twisted round and flung his aura sphere through the huge hole in the wall, screaming at the top of his lungs. He watched the blue ball soar into the blue sky and eventually fade from view, breathing heavily and wiping his eyes as the other pokemon landed on the floor behind him.

'None of what I said was wrong.'

Lucario slowly turned his head round, his face burning with anger, grief and hate. Zoroark had changed back to his true form, his expression filled with despair and heartbreak, a far cry from the malice he had shown thus far. The two pokemon stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the two emotions vastly different from each other but the pain in each others very hearts shared.

'It's over Zoroark.' breathed Lucario, twisting his body to fully face him. 'Now you answer for what you have done. To me, to Glaceon, Vespiquen and Volcarona, all of my friends down there and to the whole of Charom.'

'And what about me?' Zoroark asked him, pointing at his own chest. His voice was choked, as all he had hoped and worked for had been snatched away at the last moment. 'What now? All this clears up and you go back to being a hero that is admired all over while I am scorned and feared throughout? This was a last chance for both of us! To live in a world where we could do what we wanted with no care in the world. It could have happened but you took it away. You took everything away.'

'You did the same to me.' Lucario said hauntingly. 'No matter what happens, I can never be that pokemon I was before. I've changed forever and there are answers I need to find out. Too many.'

'This is all about you isn't it?' Zoroark hissed, his hands trembling. 'A journey of self discovery that you think you are owed? No. You just removed the chances of a happier and more secure future for pokemon that have been screwed over by Charom in favor of your own selfish ideology.'

Lucario slowly approached Zoroark, neither of them taking their glistening eyes away from the other.

'You don't get to blame Charom for your problems.' Lucario said strongly, believing every word he said. 'Many pokemon have risen up from bad existences to become great. Just look at me and the Shining Beacons for starts! The majority of Charom does not have to suffer in a wasteland for all eternity just because a select few have been hard done by. It doesn't work that way.' He was now face to face with Zoroark, the two rival brothers inches apart. It was time for another question. 'So what is your name?'

Zoroark stared directly into Lucario's tired eyes for at least ten seconds before answering.

'Kai.' he said, his saliva flicking off Lucario's chin. 'My name is Kai.' Zoroark then curled his lip before turning away, bending over and picking up the seed of endeavors.

'I think you should plant this.' he said, tossing the seed to Lucario for him to catch. 'See what future would have been in store for us both.'

Lucario caressed the object that he had guarded for so long yet never found out what properties it possessed. He looked up at Zoroark with a genuine look of surprise, seeing Zoroark bend over and pick up something else from the floor.

'Well this should answer one of my questions.' Lucario said as Zoroark turned round with a piece of metal in his shivering hand, once used to hold Lucario to the throne. Zoroark looked down at the shard, which was very sharp at the tip and breathed a deep sigh. '

'My only hope for a future has vanished.' he mourned, clasping the metal in both hands and staring up at Lucario, a single tear pouring down his cheek. 'My own brother destroys my wishes and I am facing a lifetime in prison. I am not willing to face that. I hope you're happy.'

Lucario's eyes widened in shock as he saw Zoroark raise the metal high, intending to plunge it into his own heart and kill himself. Quick as lightning, Lucario tossed an aura sphere at Zoroark's feet, creating a small explosion and throwing him backwards, the suicide weapon flying out of his hand. Lucario dashed over to where Zoroark had fell and leapt on him, tucking his arms in under Zoroark's pits and seizing him by the head, locking him in place on the floor. Zoroark struggled but Lucario was too strong and pinned him where he was, leaning down and whispering in his ear.

'I won't be happy. Not while I have received justice. But don't worry Kai, you won't be useless to me...Because I have even more questions. They concern our father, whoever he may be.'

Lucario then leaned back slightly, his fist clenched and raised high. In one powerful motion, he punched Zoroark directly in the back of his head, knocking him out completely and allowing him to collapse on to the cold floor.

* * *

It was testament to how charismatic a story-teller Armaldo was and how slick a diplomat Gallade could be that the Shining Beacons unbelievable story managed to be understood so well. When all was said and done, there was still skepticism around the whole thing but the mood was relaxed enough for only a few representatives to discuss the matters of Lucario's innocence and the Clan of Shadows with the leaders of Charom. Those ones were Charizard, Gallade, Gardevoir and for some reason, Electivire.

'Well it is quite the mess I must say.' Lady Florges gazed round at the torn up earth sadly. 'This will take some time to fix.'

'That's your main concern?' Lord Arcanine boomed in his loud, commanding voice. 'I'm thinking we should take all these pokemon in for questioning and perhaps offer them some compensation?'

Electivire clapped his hands together only for Charizard to halt him with a gesture.

'With all due respect, Lord Arcanine,' Skarmory popped up over the massive dogs back, one eye fixed nastily on Electivire while the other slightly worried on Charizard. 'you're not saying you believe this do you? I mean Armaldo may be quite the entertainer but he is extremely old.'

'So am I.' Arcanine barked, making everyone jump. 'Do you not trust me?'

Skarmory was about to open his mouth but he was cut across by Electivire.

'Oh just relax will you?' he sighed audibly. 'Would it not kill you just to open your mind up a little bit!'

'What Electivire is trying to say,' Gallade moved in front of him to address the fuming Skarmory. 'is that we have a way to make any doubters see the truth.'

'Really?' Prince Greninja folded his arms and stood on one foot. 'What is it?'

'Mr Skarmory, if you could stand right here,' Gallade directed him in front of Gardevoir who beamed widely in contrast to Skarmory's look of skepticism. 'and close your eyes. No Electivire is not going to hit you.'

'Lord Noivern, I'm sure you remember this.' Gardevoir called out. 'Hopefully I am not going to hurt myself here though.'

The telepathic link process started, with Gardevoir feeding visions of everything she and Gallade had seen straight into Skarmory's mind. Charizard and Electivire folded their arms and waited for Skarmory to inevitably yelp and dismiss everything he had seen as witchcraft.

'Mr Charizard,' Arcanine approached him, bowing his head. 'despite what was being said about you yesterday and today, I always knew in my head that you were too honorable and loyal to turn your back on Charom.'

'Well I appreciate it sir.' Charizard nodded in respect. 'I have a newborn child that I have never met. My only option was to stop this clan.'

'Hey big guy,' Electivire waved his hand high despite Arcanine being right next to him.

'Lord.' Charizard murmured.

'Sorry. Lord big guy,' Electivire continued, causing Lady Froslass to cup her hand to her mouth and giggle. 'what was that you were saying about compensation? Is that like...money?'

Arcanine smirked slightly, amused at Electivire's perceived innocence.

'Well we can supply you with what you want.' Noivern smiled. 'After all you did stop the Clan of Shadows.'

'Well first of all I need-'

'He needs a job.' Charizard interrupted Electivire, who closed his mouth tightly.

'A job?' Noivern and Arcanine glanced at each other with perplexed faces.

'Yeah...' Electivire scratched the back of his head sheepishly, knowing there was no way out of this. 'You see I...You know...'

Charizard quickly made his way over to Noivern, leaving Electivire clutching at thin air and whispered into his ear. Noivern's eyes widened and glanced repeatedly at Electivire, not with shock but with a level of sympathy.

'Oh I see!' he exclaimed. 'Well I could tell by his behavior and his lack of eye contact.'

'Yep.' Charizard nodded, glancing back at the confused subject matter. 'Not many opportunities for them in education.'

'Oh yes, we need to subsidize.' Noivern nodded, blustering profusely. Charizard turned and walked back to Electivire, who was staring at his very sly and uncharacteristically cheeky facial expression.

'What did you tell him?' he asked frantically, seeing Charizard fold his arms and keep quiet, his naughty smile widening. 'What did you say!?'

'Oh!' The questioning needed was interrupted by Skarmory, who had disconnected from the mind link after seeing what he had to see. He looked around panic-stricken, fearing that his job was on the line if he didn't crack this case soon. 'I see now! Okay, I am sorry you are all right. We have been chasing the wrong pokemon... I can't believe it.'

'It's okay officer.' Gardevoir bowed her head at the confounded hawk. 'I understand that it can be quite overwhelming.'

'A woman that can read minds and connect with them!' Skarmory exclaimed. 'Imagine the fear her husband would-'

He then shot a glance at Gallade who gave him a look that screamed 'keep talking'. Skarmory then shut his mouth, his brain scrambled and his demeanor very flappable.

'We also have to focus on another major issue.' Gallade said for all to hear, looking directly at the Charom leaders. 'That Mayor Dusknoir, the de facto leader of Charom, is not here. This may be because he has been aligned with the Clan of Shadows.' Gallade waited for the gasps to be heard around him before carrying on. 'If any of you don't believe me, ask the newly enlightened Skarmory. If you even doubt him, then I insist you take a trip down memory lane.' He gestured between himself and his wife, signalling their ability to show them the truth. The regional leaders shuffled about where they stood uncomfortably, still in deep astonishment from this accusation of Dusknoir.

'An investigation will be launched.' Lady Florges said, fiddling with her tiny hands. Gallade gave a satisfied smile and held out his arm for Gardevoir to take which she did.

'Oh one more thing.' Charizard called out as the leaders all prepared to have a discussion with each other. He came up to them, his face now remorseful. 'Can you donate any compensations intended for me to a vibrava living near Rylus Mountain? Tell her that...she may not have seen eye to eye with her father but let her know that Flygon died fighting for this land.'

'Understood.' Prince Greninja nodded before turning away to start off their investigation planning. Charizard bit his lip and wiped away something in his eye before feeling a hand clap his shoulder. Electivire nodded understandingly while Gallade and Gardevoir joined them, their arms around each others waists affectionately. The sight of the three brought Charizard's spirits flying back up and he hiccuped before he smiled again.

'Well I guess this is it.' Charizard put his hands on his hips and sighed.

'What?' Gallade stared at him incredulously, aghast at such a declaration. 'Are you kidding me? The amount of paperwork we'll need to sit through? That and the press will be on our arses not to mention the hearings of Dusknoir and Zoroark!'

'What are you a nerd?' Electivire scowled.

'It's procedural.' Gardevoir told them, amused at Gallade's eagerness and Electivire's bafflement. 'It shouldn't take as long as you think.'

'That's a relief.' said Electivire crossly. Charizard then let out a roaring laugh, making the other three jump up in the air.

'You know what, Gallade?' he chortled, clutching his chest with one hand and the other on Electivire's shoulder. 'See when Dusknoir is apprehended, the post for mayor of Giruphin will be vacant again. I think that city could do with someone like you in charge.'

'I...Oh.' It was Gallade's turn to look flustered.

'I said that too!' Electivire yelped, looking back and forth at Charizard and Gallade with a huge smile. 'It's the perfect opportunity!'

'I'll...give that some thought.' Gallade said, turning away from them. Unknown to either Charizard or Electivire, he gave the most subtle of winks to Gardevoir who kept her happy mouth quiet.

* * *

'There you go.'

Scizor and Garchomp had pushed the feebly stirring trio of Hypno, Conkeldurr and Tyranitar over to the squad of police officers waiting to take them in. Moving someone like Tyranitar was difficult enough without having to have fought such lengthy battles beforehand therefore Scizor was grateful for Garchomp's help.

'Phew! You sure you can manage that?' Scizor rubbed his forehead and nodded at the unconscious pokemon on the ground beneath them.

'Bzzt! We'll take it from here!' Officer Magneton said. At least eight others joined in, using their magnetic powers to hold them all up and carry them off down the field.

'Thanks.' Scizor called out, then glanced to his right at the mangled corpse of Salamence, the whites of his eyes still visible. 'And what about this one? Guessing he's not getting a dragons burial?'

'He most certainly will not.' Garchomp rumbled, approaching the body and spitting a large globule on top of it. 'Instead, you could take him to Shan'rala and leave him out for any hungry pokemon passing by?'

Scizor grimaced at the thought. Garchomp gave one last look at the remains of his enemy then turned his back on the evil dragon, walking past Scizor to meet up with Armaldo ahead.

'Hey man.' Scizor said, stopping Garchomp in his tracks. 'You know for a dragon...You ain't half bad.'

'Well I appreciate it.' Garchomp gave a respecting nod at Scizor who continued his spiel.

'I mean I still don't buy your whole cult thing about gods and Valhalla and all that but I have to admit you did subvert my expectations. Some of them at least.'

Garchomp let out a low chuckle, the scars in his body reflecting off the dents in Scizor's.

'It is the sign of a group of remarkable beings that they can ignore their conspicuous differences and instead be at ease with their often overlooked similarities.'

'...Yeah.' Scizor nodded, pretending to understand what he just said but admitting that it did sound cool. 'Yeah I suppose. Anyway I'll be seeing you.'

'Take care.' Garchomp turned and carried on his progress, his footsteps slowly churning up the ravaged ground. As soon as he left Scizor's perimeter, Lopunny and Milotic entered after both scouting the area for anyone else.

'They're gone.' Lopunny said, her face slightly worried. 'We couldn't find them. Either of them.'

'I have no idea where they may have headed.' said Milotic, her long neck towering over and scanning the horizon for potential signs of the two escaped clan pokemon.

'Ah it doesn't matter.' Scizor waved it off with a dismissive expression. 'They'll be caught soon and if they don't, there is nothing they can do.'

'Even still...' Milotic slunk downwards, her voice rather hushed. Scizor smirked and pointed ahead of her.

'I think you have more things to be worried about, Milotic.'

Milotic turned in the direction that Scizor was pointing and her heart skipped a little. Sceptile was back, walking briskly towards the three other pokemon he had started his adventure with. His eyes lit up as he saw his three friends all beaming in his presence, all so brave and so fortunate to have survived as long as they have. Sceptile skipped over a loose rock and came face to face with Milotic, both Lopunny and Scizor quieting down behind her and waiting in anticipation.

'Milotic, I have something to tell you.' Sceptile said but Milotic put her tail to his mouth, hushing him.

'I already know.' she smiled tenderly, her tail moving around his mouth to the back of his neck, her face inches from his. 'You do realise that we have only known each other for a few days?'

'When has that stopped you from caring?' Sceptile grinned, his hands clutching Milotic's sides who giggled in sheer glee.

'Well I'm not going to stop caring about you, Meeko.' Milotic replied and with that, she pulled his head forward with her tail and the two kissed each other at long last, making Lopunny squeal and Scizor enter a coughing fit. Milotic and Sceptile embraced and held each other for a long time, their mouths locked in infinite passion for one another, their whole bond coming full circle from timid misfits to young warrior lovers.

'Alright already.' Scizor called out boisterously, causing Lopunny to elbow him in the ribs.

'Come on Scizor!' she said exasperatedly, her hands clasped tightly. 'It's so sweet! By the way, what about us?'

'Huh?'

'Aren't you going to kiss me?' Lopunny batted her eyelids at him. Scizor blinked and scratched the back of his head, his face turning from mischievous to crestfallen.

'Oh...' he said, as Sceptile and Milotic continued to lock their lips. 'There is something I need to do.'

He turned away from Lopunny who followed him with her heart racing, her hand outstretched for his.

'Do what?' Lopunny asked, staring at Scizor's back, his legs spread apart slightly as if he was about to jump away. 'Do what, Scizor?'

'Something...' His vagueness was starting to really irritate and concern Lopunny.

'What is it!?' she cried out, taking a large step towards him. Then between Scizor's legs, a stream of yellow liquid trickled down to the ground.

'What are you...' Lopunny's eyes widened in sheer horror. 'Oh stop! Oh you're disgusting! Stop that Scizor!'

Lopunny screamed and danced on her tip toes to avoid the smelly seepage traveling across the ground while Scizor let out a hysterical laugh.

'Ohhhh I've been needing to do that for ages!' he moaned, becoming cross-eyed at the relief. Lopunny continued to shriek as Sceptile and Milotic disengaged from their kiss and roared with a combination of laughter and shock. The flow stopped and Scizor turned around, wiping his claws on an upturned patch of grass and trying not to guffaw.

'Never do that again!' Lopunny pointed a finger at him, still eyeing the dried up flow on the ground. Scizor shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

'You just witnessed tons of blood being spilled and disembodiment and all sorts of violence but you are most disgusted with me taking a big fat-'

'I think at this point of time,' Sceptile intervened before Scizor could go into full detail. 'it is best not to go set anyone off like that.'

'As a pose to all the other times.' Milotic quipped. She saw Sceptile roll his eyes at the sarcastic reply and opened her mouth wide in teasing delight. 'You get to live with this now!'

'I'll cope.' Sceptile shrugged, his smile still strong as he and Milotic walked arm in tail down to the front of the village area. 'So are you going to tell me that name that was given to you while you were a feebas?'

Milotic raised her eyes wide, almost completely forgetting about this factor. She looked at Sceptile straight in the eye, the passion between them just so vibrant and alive. She opened her mouth and let out a single word. 'Lucy.'

'Lucy...' Sceptile loved the name. He loved her. He loved everything to do with her. 'Well nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Meeko.'

Sceptile then clapped his hands together and burst into laughter.

'Meeko!?' Milotic's jaw dropped as they continued to walk. 'It's your true name as well? You gotta be kidding me!'

'I said it from the start.' Sceptile cackled, bringing Milotic closer to him. 'Guess it was always meant to be huh?'

He kissed the loved up Milotic on the cheek and together, Meeko and Lucy trooped back to the media limelight, arm in tail and happier than either of them had ever been.

'I'm so delighted for them.' Lopunny managed to recover from her mini trauma and smiled at their frames moving away. 'Maybe I should be relieved that you did only that.' she said to Scizor, nodding at the stains in the ground. 'I genuinely thought you had something to tell me. Come on.'

She took him by the arm and followed the others while walking in front of Scizor, which meant that she had no idea that his face had fallen back to its concerned mode.

* * *

The water crashed downwards after the huge hulk submerged from his hiding spot at the seabed. Altaria, Togekiss and Haxorus all stood below the side of the castle where they had initially rescued Lucario from. It was a tense moment for all three of them which was likely to become very emotional pretty soon. They all had their poker faces on, Haxorus's the most convincing as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, so excited to tell the kids of their amazing win against the evil clan yet so reluctant to tell them of Staraptor. They all watched as Wailord swam nearer, his huge frame causing ripples the size of small vehicles and light steam flowing from his spout.

'Must have been hard to go that whole way without opening his mouth.' Togekiss attempted to crack a joke. 'Hopefully he didn't swallow any of...'

He trailed off, as the joke was inappropriate and it flopped. Wailord then paused at the very shore and gave a large dopey smile at the three battered and bruised pokemon standing before him.

'Hello Wailord.' Altaria acknowledged him, her voice dry and cracked. 'You've done your job. Release the children.'

Wailord nodded then angled his body slightly upwards, opening his mouth for signs of life to crawl out from. They heard sounds of relief, joy and disgust then a surge of bodies all exited themselves from the stinky prison that was Wailord's belly. A few of them were holding Xatu high above their heads while puffing and panting to move upwards themselves. Once they had all flopped onto the fresh green grass and started savoring the fresh air outside, Wailord once again produced a volume bursting exclamation.

'Little kids, your stay is over!' he boomed, blowing everyone back a few inches. 'Welcome back and say a big thank you to your heroes of Charom!'

The children all let out screams of joy that combined matched Wailord for loudness. Haxorus stepped forward, his arms outstretched as they all cantered towards the three Shining Beacons and aimed for big hugs.

'We did it!' Haxorus roared, his body beseeched by clamoring children. Xatu managed to wobble where he was while others rushed past him on the way to greet their guardians.

'That's right!' Togekiss smiled, receiving cuddles from about five of them at once. 'No more Clan of Shadows!'

'Wooooo!' they all screamed loudly, rolling over and dancing victorious.

'Did you beat up the big bad dragons?' asked Magby, his fists flurrying and imitating a fight.

'Sure did.' Altaria said. A few of the children noticed her unusual flatness in the face of the ones she loved. It was unusual to say the least.

'They won't hurt you anymore.' Togekiss came in, attempting to talk as much as he could to delay the inevitable. 'You're safe with us now. We did it guys.'

'And Lucario is free again?' Little Snivy asked, tugging on Togekiss's wing. 'The bad guy who framed him will be in jail right?'

'Yes I believe so!' Togekiss tried to confirm that with Haxorus, who nodded. Then Totodile spoke up as he remembered something quite interesting.

'Xatu spoke! Xatu spoke!' he jumped up and down, switching the point of attention to himself.

'What!?' Haxorus was startled. 'What did he say?'

'We don't know...' Totodile dropped his shoulders in relative dismay. 'Everything was muffled! Couldn't hear much when his face was pressed against Wailord's tongue!' He then looked round, noticing something peculiar about the group. 'Where's Miss Staraptor?' he asked, bringing everything to a standstill. 'Shouldn't she be here?'

Altaria, Togekiss and Haxorus all closed their mouths, the air around them now feeling icy cold. Altaria took the tiniest step forward, her throat tightening up as if someone was choking her. She bent down just a bit so everyone could see her in focus and they all noticed the deep pain in her eyes.

'Children... Xatu...' Altaria addressed another of her longtime friends, her legs beginning to shake ever so subtly. 'Staraptor...Staraptor has gone. She is gone.'

'Gone?' Totodile tilted his head and it was so clear of all of their innocence and naivety. 'Gone where? She's coming back right?'

Altaria's breath started to shudder, her legs almost giving way.

'She's not coming back.' she whispered and then she began to repeat her statement as if it was just truly dawning on her that she would never see her best friend again. 'She's not coming back.'

'Altaria...' Haxorus came up behind her, his hand outstretched while a tear dripped down Togekiss's cheek as he shared in the pain. Altaria shut her eyes and shook her head violently, now in total denial that Staraptor was dead.

'She's not coming back!' her mantra went on, her voice becoming louder and more unstable. 'She's not coming back! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!'

Altaria then burst into uncontrollable tears and hugged tightly into Haxorus's chest, who instantly wrapped his strong arms around her. Many of the children still did not understand but their emotionally driven brains complied them to wollow with Altaria, the tears spilling all over the grass. Togekiss joined in the hug, all of them grieving over the understanding that Staraptor was gone forever. Their leader. Their hero. Their shining beacon. In the water, Wailord bowed his gigantic head in sorrow for their loss and even the stationary Xatu, who had not moved a muscle this whole time, still managed to drop one single solitary tear.

* * *

'Are you sure this will work?'

Armaldo was pacing behind Lucario, who was bent over and digging a hole in the earth with his bare hands. Nearby them, Garchomp was keeping a watchful eye over a tied up and groggy Zoroark stationed on the floor, his hands and legs immobile and his face of deep resentment. Beside Lucario sat the seed of endeavors, it's immaculate complexion shining brightly.

'I have to try.' Lucario responded to Armaldo's question, ripping away at the dirt with his fingers, Glaceon's gift dangling below him as he scraped away. 'They wanted this to take to the distortion world so badly and nobody knows what it does apart from him,' he nodded at Zoroark. 'so I need to find out.'

'Hey you!' Armaldo pointed at Zoroark, who let out a bitter grunt. 'You tell us what it does.'

Zoroark remained silent, his eyes fixed on the ground. Armaldo waited for a response despite deep down knowing he wasn't getting one.

'Well is it a one time use?' Armaldo then asked, craning his neck to look at the black fox. 'You don't need to talk. Wink for yes, blink for no.'

'Armaldo, I'm busy here.' Lucario wiped away the dirt from his hands and punched down at the bottom, trying to make the hole deep enough for him to bury the seed. 'He won't talk. Not to any of you guys at least.'

He stripped a weed from under the surface and then lifted up the seed of endeavors with both hands. He carefully placed it in the hole around the scarred terrain and threw more dirt over it, covering the seed from view.

'I guess we wait.' Lucario stood up, his hands on hips, staring at the mound of terrain. He poked his foot out and flattened some of it that was sticking out.

'So what?' Armaldo shrugged. 'Do we wait for rain? What do we do? We're just going to stand here until something happens?'

'You don't need to.' Lucario turned to him, folding his arms. 'You're free to go. You have everything you need. You as well Garchomp.' He nodded at the blue dragon. 'As for me, I just have more things to find out. Speaking of which...'

Lucario pointed at the stone wrapped up in Glaceon's letter around his neck.

'Garchomp, you claimed you knew what this is.'

'That's right.' Garchomp came over to him, Armaldo keeping his eye on the paralyzed Zoroark. 'I have seen similar stones to that and known a pokemon that has found one that corresponds to his type.'

'What do you mean?' asked Lucario curiously.

'Come here.' Garchomp beckoned him and Armaldo closer, keeping his voice down to a whisper to avoid anyone else eavesdropping. Zoroark saw their lips moving but heard nothing, although he noticed Lucario's facial expression change somewhat to look more focused.

'Oh...' Lucario said, clutching the stone tightly in his hand.

'Do not tell anyone about that place.' Garchomp warned them. 'It is only for a chosen few and the few who have chosen.'

'Wow...' said Armaldo, staring at the stone being caressed between Lucario's fingers. 'Imagine the power it could give you once you learn to use it.'

'There's something more.' Lucario murmured, his arm dropping to his side. 'That land, Garchomp. You say it's for pokemon who want to change themselves?'

'In a manner of speaking, yes.' Garchomp nodded. Lucario then marched over to the seated Zoroark and dropped down next to his half brother, smacking his cheek to focus his attention on him.

'Our father.' Lucario said, breathing intensely. 'He was a tyrant. A wrongdoer. Where is he now?'

'How should I know?' Zoroark tugged his head back in defiance but Lucario reached out and pulled it back.

'You idolized him.' Lucario looked him dead in the eye. 'I would deduce that he left to try and seek pastures new, leaving you to carry out a sporadic attack since you were made alone.'

Zoroark turned his lip up at Lucario, his blushes saved by Armaldo calling out behind him rather frantically.

'Lucario! Look!'

The brothers turned round to see Armaldo pointing at the spot where the seed of endeavors was buried, both he and Garchomp taking steps back. There was a green glow emanating from the mound of soil, splitting it down the middle. Lucario watched with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation as the pile of dirt sank lower due to something underneath it moving about.

'What..?' Lucario tilted his head as the green light died down. Then whatever had come from the seed gave a little shake, dusting much of the earth off it and revealing a pokemon. A tiny little green hedgehog with two pink flower adorned on either side of its head popped out from, it's bright eyes blinking rapidly due to the bright light. Nobody knew what do do or even what this pokemon was. Lucario glanced up at Armaldo and Garchomp, who both shrugged, then over his shoulder at Zoroark who looked as if he was waiting for something.

'...Hello?' Armaldo crouched down to address the cute little pokemon. 'What's your name?'

He did not get an answer. What he received instead was the pokemon jumping out of its birthplace and running round in circles, seemingly investigating the scorched and decaying grass ruined by the battle.

'Curious little fellow aren't ya?' Armaldo chortled, watching it scour the surface with it's nose like a dog sniffing out a nice place to do its business.

'Shaymin.' Zoroark said. Lucario whipped round.

'What?'

'That's it's name. Shaymin.' Zoroark nodded at said pokemon who was staring at the destruction with a look of disappointment. 'Any second now.'

'Okay you really need to stop speaking so vaguely.' Lucario poked him in the cheek. 'When I'm interrogating you later, it would really benefit the both of us if you-'

His words completely halted when he noticed what was happening. Armaldo and Garchomp both gasped as they realized it too, the sight of the proceedings completely unbelievable. Every space on the ground that Shaymin moved over was slowly healing. The burned and dead grass was turning back to the green and upright. Flowers sprouted from the dirt. Big, beautiful flowers. The plants even coiled round and ensnared the devastated buildings nearby, beginning to rebuild them with touches of green nature. Shaymin hopped from foot to foot, sowing the seeds of recovery wherever he went. Lucario stared in total disbelief as Shaymin moved past them all and headed down to the flood of pokemon standing around more of the battlefield remnants. They heard noises of shock and awe as they sprang to attention to observe the wonder and beauty that Shaymin was doing, fixing everything that had been broken in the past few hours with only a few seconds.

'This...This is unbelievable.' Garchomp whispered, truly transfixed at what was going on. 'It is a miracle.'

'He is undoing all the destruction!' Armaldo exclaimed, his eyes following the energetic Shaymin bouncing around, fresh grass popping out after every step he took. 'He could do this to the whole land. Tanapas could be restored as well as the rest of Charom!'

'Albeit with a bit more plant life.' Lucario mused but he knew Armaldo had a point. It was extraordinary what was happening right now. How such a small pokemon had so much beautiful power inside.

'Do you see now?' Zoroark spoke up, his bitterness reaching maximum levels. Lucario turned to him, wondering what he was talking about. Zoroark raised his head and glared at Lucario standing over some healed earth with the most disdain he had ever seen. 'The distortion version of Charom wasn't going to be the apocalyptic wasteland you thought it was going to be. Shaymin was going to restore all of the recently devastated places once we released him from the seed of endeavors and bring the state of Charom right back. The reason we attacked and destroyed so much was to bring forth a different type of citizen on this land. To show that every pokemon has the potential to be a monster and in the distortion world, there can be no such thing.'

'So,' said Lucario cautiously, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was going. 'what you're saying is that-'

'We didn't want to change the land.' Zoroark finished him off. 'We wanted to change the people.'

Lucario gazed blankly into thin air for a couple of minutes before glancing back at the newly healed courtyard, now brimming with trees and flowers and looking as if nobody had even touched it in the past few hours. There were cheers and applause coming from the confused but delighted pokemon down in front of the main entrance, watching Shaymin bow like a performer before heading off in a different direction, trying to look for other wounds of Charom to nurse. Several media figures who had just arrived at the scene turned and began to follow Shaymin, eager to know just who this mysterious pokemon was. And it was at this moment that Lucario knew to map out his path for the future. Where he needed to go and what he needed to do. Everything he learned in the past day had helped him construct his plans; Zoroark's revelations, Hoopa's sacrifice and Garchomp's knowledge. He would put them all to good use soon. His life was saved but his soul still needed healing. And the only way to do that was to keep moving, even at the cost of leaving everyone else behind.

'Let's go.' Lucario clapped both of his friends on the back. 'I think we could all do with a siesta for now.'

Garchomp and Armaldo both nodded. Together, they helped shift the imprisoned Zoroark underneath Garchomp's arm and begin heading down the newly restored paradise en route to the authorities, the same pokemon who had been ostracizing Lucario from the very beginning. It was time to let them face the facts. Who had really been behind the Clan of Shadows and the destruction of the monarchy. Despite all that was against him, Lucario was confident in them coming to terms with the truth. What he was truly focused on right now was what he needed to do afterwards. And it would probably bring deep pain to the others when he came to it. For as Lucario came into view of the many startled eyes littering their path, he knew that he was likely to never find inner peace again...as himself.


	30. Chapter Thirty (Finale)

**Chapter Thirty: You Know Our Names**

 _Three months later..._

It was surprising to Lopunny that the skies over the cliffs of Pariliun weren't lashing down with heavy rain, that day having stuck in her mind for a long time. It seemed like forever ago that she and a bunch of misfits and oddballs had helped save the land from a tyrannical legendary pokemon from another reality, and if Lopunny was honest, she often pinched herself to make sure that this wasn't a long and elaborate dream. She sat on a bench overlooking the beautiful ocean. It was the same bench she had sat on after the plan in Pariliun had gone haywire, when she found out that the pokemon she had grown to really care for was a bit less trustworthy than she thought. It had been an absolute whirlwind for all of them, even right after the battle had been won. The biggest manhunt in Charom's history had been brought to an astonishing conclusion as Lucario, with Gallade as his lawyer, was found innocent of every charge that had been put against him and could now walk free. In contrast, it was Zoroark who was sentenced. Big time. He, as well as Conkeldurr, Tyranitar and Hypno, had been given life in maximum security prisons buried deep under the semi-rebuilt Tanapas. The strange little Shaymin had helped set the foundations for a restored city and the public were all contributing to bring it back to its former glory. Despite the happiness that she felt for all the pokemon that were rendered homeless and helpless after Tanapas's initial destruction, Lopunny still feared something in the back of her mind. The fact that Nidoqueen and Bisharp had not been seen in three months. This did not bode well to her as she remembered how spiteful and jealous Nidoqueen was, and Lopunny was certain that the awful pokemon would make her a priority. There was still so much that Lopunny needed to know, which was why she was sitting in that spot. Waiting. Any second now...

'It's been quite a while, my dear!'

Lopunny twisted round on her chair with a big smile on her face to see someone she had not seen in so long, also wearing a beautiful expression.

'Gardevoir!' Lopunny hopped up to her feet. 'I'm so happy you came!'

'How could I resist?' laughed Gardevoir, carrying a basket around her arm and standing behind the bench with wonderful poise. 'Finally, some time to get away!'

'Oh yes, congratulations!' Lopunny squealed, skipping over and embracing her friend with a huge hug. 'Giruphin's first lady! Landslide victory for Gallade. Wow!'

Gardevoir tittered and pressed her finger to her lips slyly.

'Well it helps that his opponent is under investigation for almost handing Charom to the Clan of Shadows.' she giggled, causing Lopunny to do the same. 'Dusknoir is about to be sentenced as well. He probably won't get out of jail for a very, very long time.'

The two of them shuffled over to the bench by the view, propping the basket between them and displaying an assortment of food and drinks. The two began to gossip away while taking sips of warm, foamy coffee from Chimecho's and bites out of delicious sandwiches.

'And what about you eh?' Gardevoir nudged Lopunny on the shoulder. 'You achieved your dream! Top investigative journalist. Must be so good to step out of the whole celebrity scene.' Gardevoir paused, remembering how well known they were around Charom. 'I mean in a different way.'

'I just think it's nice to be doing what I want.' Lopunny shrugged, swigging from her cup. 'The company almost had to let me quit the job. I had proven myself so thoroughly that there was no way they could say no.'

'Well I'm glad, dear.' Gardevoir smiled. 'You're much too talented to be stuck speaking from a teleprompter.'

'You can talk!' Lopunny exclaimed, resting her hand on Gardevoir's leg. 'Only first lady? If you ask me, you should be mayor!'

'Please,' Gardevoir insisted. 'Gallade is more than up to the task. I'm so proud of him. Are you keen on his first legislation? About rewriting the true name policy?'

'I'll think about it.' Lopunny beamed and sat back, the waves below them crashing into the side of the cliff in a calming manner. There was so much that Gardevoir could tell her, and she was eager to know everything.'

'You do know that I have only talked to a handful of you in the past few months?' Lopunny said, biting into a roll.

'You have?'

'Yes!' she nodded, enjoying the taste of lettuce and tomato coursing through her mind. She swallowed her food before she continued. 'Before you, I only saw Scizor, Charizard, Sceptile and Milotic. Obviously I saw the others on television but we have just been so busy adjusting to new lives that we can't catch up!'

'I can gather.' Gardevoir said, wiping her hands on a napkin. 'Sceptile and Milotic? I understand that they are very happy just now?'

'Oh stop pretending you don't know!' Lopunny pointed at her forehead playfully. 'Yes, the little cottage outside Harfawn Town that they live in is lovely. Perfect location for the both of them if you ask me.'

'Such a nice tale of young love.' Gardevoir put her hand to her heart rather whimsically while Lopunny's eyes darted from left to right. 'Despite what Gallade and Charizard think.'

'Bit old fashioned?' Lopunny asked, receiving a nod in return. 'Who cares really? As long as they are happy, which I know they are.' She took another drink from the warm container before continuing, the top of her mouth covered with white cream. 'Speaking of Charizard, he has achieved everything he wanted to. His baby girl...'

Lopunny stopped talking, shaking her head at her own ramblings.

'Why am I even saying this? You're already aware!' The two women laughed in high pitched hoots. 'It should be you telling me what is up!' Lopunny said, wiping her mouth. 'I want to know!'

'Well good thing I am about to tell you.' Gardevoir sat back in her seat, taking in the cool breeze and the smell of the sea. 'Yes, Charizard has settled back down despite the repeated urging for him to become general of Charom's military. He was having none of it.'

'I don't blame him.' said Lopunny. 'He's seen enough hardship as it is and I think he wants to pay his family everything back.'

'Yes well he, Ampharos and little Mareep are living happily on Stian right now.' Gardevoir continued. 'Out of the limelight, just like he wants to be.'

Gardevoir then smirked to herself, reminding her of someone else wanting to stay out of attention.

'What?' asked Lopunny, her eyebrow raised.

'Electivire got his job.' Gardevoir said, her face polite but trying to control her laugh. 'He works as a mechanic in a garage in Giruphin. Gallade set him up for it.'

'That'll be tricky.' mused Lopunny, crossing her legs over. 'How much work will he get done with the amount of pokemon around him asking for autographs and photos?'

'And that's the problem.' Gardevoir said, also adjusting her seating. 'He doesn't really like the fame that much. I genuinely do think he wants to better himself as a citizen and lead a normal life, free from trouble.'

'I knew he had it in him.' Lopunny snapped her fingers. 'Even when others had no faith, I did!'

'Well when it gets a bit hectic for him,' Gardevoir carried on. 'I invite him round for tea with me, Gallade and sometimes Armaldo.'

'Armaldo?' Lopunny raised her eyebrows in pleasant surprise. 'What's with him nowadays? Has he gone back to his home in Sontos?'

'Yes but he barely stays there.' Gardevoir explained, her mind reaching far back into it's almost endless corners for the information. 'The adventure we had has given him a new thirst for life. When he isn't telling the tale of out exploits against the Clan of Shadows, he's going around schools in Charom and giving motivational advice and speeches.'

Lopunny clapped her hands together and squealed slightly. Her heart fluttered when she thought or how sweet the kindly old Armaldo was.

'The dragons?' Lopunny then asked, diverting Gardevoir's course of thought. 'Garchomp and Haxorus, what are they up to?'

'It couldn't be more different.' Gardevoir told her, her hands clasped together. 'Garchomp has returned to Rylus Mountain to regain his peace of mind. It is a place of prayer for him and he believes that will help him keep his spirit intact. I intend on visiting him later in the week.'

'After all he's been through...' Lopunny murmured, delighted for Garchomp that he had defeated his demons. 'And Haxorus? You said he was the opposite.'

'Oh he's lapping up his status!' Gardevoir said, widening her eyes after taking in some of her drink. 'Haven't you heard?'

'Well yeah...' Lopunny scratched her head feeling quite sheepish. '...Been wanting to stay away from the tabloids...' She trailed off as Gardevoir laughed out loud.

'Major celebrity.' Gardevoir reached into her bag and pulled out a bundle of magazines that she began to show to Lopunny. 'The face of a dozen brands as well as being courted by overseas media outlets...'

'Are they that desperate to replace me?' Lopunny took the book from her and gazed at the front cover, depicting Haxorus standing tall and straight while surrounded by adoring female pokemon. 'I don't think Garchomp would approve.'

'You're probably right.' Gardevoir shrugged, shoving the magazines back into her bag. 'Doesn't matter though! He's really young, let him enjoy it for now!'

'Alright okay,' Lopunny waved her arms about, seemingly keen to change the subject from youth and for for good reason. Gardevoir looked at her closely, the twinkle in her eyes dimming.

'Lopunny...I'm sorry.' Gardevoir patted her on the knee with a tender hand.

'About what?' Lopunny asked quickly, wanting to avoid anything but a conversation about her despite her mind being all too visible to Gardevoir's all seeing eye. 'I don't understand...'

'It's okay to be sad. I would be to.' Gardevoir edged closer, reaching up and stroking her chin gently. 'He may have been unorthodox but he was great for you.'

'He'll come back.' Lopunny said strongly. 'I know he will. He can't play his games in the Shan'rala desert forever.'

'What were his main reasons for breaking up with you?' Gardevoir asked, her voice trying to be as sincere as possible.

'Different reasons for both of us.' Lopunny rolled her eyes. 'For Scizor, it was to get back to the thrill of his own lifestyle. Being a badass merc in the desert. He actually gave himself a new name. The Dune Shadow.'

Gardevoir raised her hand to her mouth, stifling in a mixture of surprise and laughter.

'Oh Arceus, how embarrassing.' she murmured. 'That doesn't even sound like Scizor. He acted like he hated Shan'rala and his job.'

'That's why I think the other reason was the true one.' Lopunny said, her fingers intertwining with each other. 'I wanted him to settle down with him. To just stay out of trouble. He took that to mean start a family with him, despite us not even in the same egg group.'

Gardevoir lowered her drink, her face truly sorry. Lopunny continued no matter what.

'I don't even care for that. I don't.' she said, lowering her hands down and seizing hold of the bench underneath her. 'I just want the two of us to be happy because we both deserve it. It's not the end between us. I know it.'

'You deserve the best, sweetie.' Gardevoir smiled, putting her arm over Lopunny's shoulder and both watching the sun lower slightly, the sky turning more yellow as evening came.

'Anyway, enough of me moping.' Lopunny said, her lovely charm returning. 'The more important things I need to know about. After Staraptor's funeral...'

'Oh...' Gardevoir closed her mouth and bowed her head, remembering that very sad day. 'Yes... Even though something very funny happened after it.'

'Oh my.' Lopunny's heart sank, wondering if it was appropriate to laugh or not. 'Please tell me something bad didn't-'

'No, nothing bad!' Gardevoir insisted. 'After it was all done, Togekiss left Xatu behind again despite him being his responsibility. I kid you not, when Togekiss and Altaria reached their old home in Sontos Canyon, Xatu was there in his original position!'

'What!?' Lopunny could not believe it, her hands clasped to her mouth. 'Again!? How!? He must be faking this whole thing!'

'I will not tell.' Gardevoir stretched out where she sat, her smile curving up in a mischievous smirk. 'His secret is safe with me.'

'Oh so he can move?' Lopunny folded her arms, trying to catch out the wily Gardevoir. 'Is that what you're saying?'

'Well he has told me a lot of things.' Gardevoir said. 'He is a bit of a trickster, so I don't really know what to believe.'

'And as for Togekiss and Altaria?' Lopunny tilted her head, moving the talk back to sensitive territory. 'How are they coping?'

'Well enough.' said Gardevoir flatly, looking back at the orange horizon. 'Altaria is Altaria. She loves those kids but I fear she may be too protective of them. She just needs to let them grow. A lot of the time she won't even go to meet the likes of Haxorus or Garchomp because of the tiniest little thing.'

'I hope she's okay on the inside.' Lopunny said sadly. 'Those children need her at her best.'

'As for Togekiss,' Gardevoir continued. 'I don't think he has been in a better condition than Altaria at all. In fact, I think he's been worse.'

'What!?' Lopunny exclaimed, aghast at Togekiss's lively spirit being extinguished. 'How... Oh...'

Gardevoir nodded.

'He misses both of them.' Gardevoir said softly. 'I can't imagine how hard it must be having one of your best friends die and then your other best friend leave you without a trace.'

'Lucario...' Lopunny said, her palms shaking slightly. Out of all of the Shining Beacons, Lucario was the pokemon that Lopunny had the most resentment for. 'He just left us. Without a word. Not even to Togekiss, no wonder he isn't himself.'

'He must have his reasons.'

'It's just for himself.' Lopunny folded her arms and scowled. 'He has a conversation in jail with Zoroark, an obviously lying psychopath and he sends him on a wild goose chase for their biological father who is either dead or made up! How can I sympathize?'

'He's lost everything.' Gardevoir said calmly in contrast to Lopunny's rising anger. 'Proving his innocence was never going to heal Lucario. Never. I believe that he needs to find out who he truly is and what he is capable of. Some existential matters.'

Lopunny breathed sharply out her nose and continued to look ahead. The sky was drenched in the glorious light of the sun, now fast approaching the end of spring. What a spring it had been. In only a few weeks had the lives of a group of drastically different pokemon been flipped upside down in the most dramatic and intense terms. A pampered celebrity had become an adventurous daredevil while a shy baby dragon had evolved into the most talked about name in the land. An overprotective lawyer and his fragile wife had transformed into the most powerful couple in all of Charom along with the rise and fall of a tyrannical organization of evil. _It was unbelievable_ , Lopunny and Gardevoir thought as they watched the sun dim slowly, its beauty emanating across the land.

'We're not done, you know.' Lopunny said, staring straight ahead.

'What do you mean?' asked Gardevoir.

'I mean that we are not prepared to stop here.' Lopunny said, standing up and walking to the edge of the cliff, looking out at the dark blue ocean hundreds of metres downwards. 'None of us. Our time is going to come again. This is only the beginning.'

'Are you sure about that?' Gardevoir said, observing Lopunny's body language closely. 'What if we don't win? Whatever comes to us might be too powerful and could-'

'Don't say that.' Lopunny shook her head, turning round to her with an expression of determination. 'It won't happen. We'll be ready. I'm going to start preparing straight away for the next battle.'

'How are you going to do that then?'

Lopunny smiled, the light behind her giving off a blazing blend of beauty and brawn. It was dazzling.

'I'll do what the Shining Beacons do best.' she said, turning back and staring out at the amazing sky, dominating the liberated land of Charom once again. 'I'll do whatever the fuck I want. Because I am not afraid anymore.'

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well there you have it. This story cost the good part of five months and despite re-reading and pointing out many errors or regretting decisions I may have made, I am truly proud of this story. Proud of the characters, the conflict, the dialogue, I really had a blast writing this and showing it to you all.**

 **This is the beginning of the Shining Tales franchise. While the story crafting will be a long time to go through, considering that I am in university and working hard, I have the plans set up for the upcoming installments. Here they are:**

 **Desert Blade: A high octane adventure in the Shan'rala desert with returning characters including Lopunny, Scizor, Excadrill, Bisharp and Nidoqueen.**

 **Redemption (working title): An emotional and spiritual journey with returning characters including Lucario, Electivire, Togekiss and Gengar**

 **The Path of a Dragon (working title): A hero's journey with returning characters including Haxorus and Armaldo.**

 **These are spin offs and will be a lot shorter than this ensemble story. Once those are out the way, work will begin on the next full cast Shining Tales adventure. Guys, I am truly grateful for everyone who at least gave the chance to read these chapters. It is the best thing ever to hear what you all have to say, what moments and characters you love, and any feedback at all. You guys are the greatest. Thank you all so much.**


End file.
